¿Aún te amo?
by LayaCB
Summary: Una traición, una mentira y una memoria perdida lograron que Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaran caminos distintos por siete largos años; sin embargo, el destino se encargará de unirlos de nuevo y con ello dos enemigos desconocidos aparecerán. Poniendo a prueba una vez más su amistad, obligándolos a enfrentar sus más grandes miedos: El dolor, la perdida y la soledad...
1. Prólogo

**Una traición, una mentira y una memoria perdida lograron que Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaran caminos distintos por siete largos años; sin embargo, el destino se encargará de unirlos de nuevo y con ello dos enemigos desconocidos aparecerán. Poniendo a prueba una vez más su amistad, obligándolos a enfrentar sus más grandes miedos: El dolor, la perdida y la soledad.**

 **No obstante, un segundo pasado se presentará, trayendo consigo un nuevo problema para Harry, quien no estará dispuesta a darse por vencida tan fácilmente, luchando por lo que cree, aún es suyo... él.**

 **Llevando a Harry cuestionarse:** _ **¿Aún te amo?**_

 **̶ │ ̶**

 _ **Prólogo**_

No podía creer lo que acababa de ver, ¡Jamás lo esperó de Hermione! pudo haberle hecho frente en ese momento, pero no quería matar a golpes a ese miserable. Hermione tenía que darle la cara tarde o temprano…

—¡Maldita sea! —Soltó al aire haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar, ¡Merlín como dolía! —¡Soy un imbécil! —Se decía mientras caminaba hacia las afueras del castillo, necesitaba privacidad para poder descargar su coraje, ¿En qué momento dependió tanto de la castaña? —¡Ojalá pudiera borrarte! —Gruñó con dolor mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas llorando, derrotado. No se percató hasta ese momento que había llegado cerca del sauce boxeador…

—Deseo cumplido —se escuchó una voz detrás de él. El moreno inmediatamente se incorporó y sacó su varita alerta a cualquier movimiento.

—¡Quién anda ahí! —exigió saber mientras se limpiaba rápido el rostro. Pero tarde formuló la pregunta cuando un hechizo le fue lanzado por la espalda dejándolo inmóvil, cayendo de frente sobre el pasto.

—Saquémoslo de aquí, rápido —ordenó la voz de un hombre. El moreno no podía distinguir de quién provenía esa voz y mucho menos distinguió el rostro, ya que le arrojaron una especie de tela sobre la cabeza para enseguida conjurar un encantamiento levitatorio sobre su cuerpo ¿Qué pensaban hacer con él? Se preguntó preocupado ¡Maldijo la hora en que decidió salirse del castillo de noche!

—¡Arrójenlo! —mandó lo que al parecer esta vez fue la voz de una mujer. El golpe en su espalda le hizo entender que ya estaba sobre el suelo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se le fue descubierto el rostro para inmediatamente invocar un _Incarcerous._

—Retira el otro hechizo, pero antes cubre su boca —Volvió a decir la voz del hombre. Al sentir sus extremidades poder moverse otra vez giró su rostro a todas direcciones desesperado y reconoció el lugar como la casa de los gritos.

—Debo aceptar que nos hiciste el trabajo mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba —dijo aquella voz al tiempo que dejaba salir una risa escalofriante que al moreno le erizó la piel. Giró su rostro para identificar de quién provenía, pero sólo vio oscuridad y sombras. Enseguida advirtió que de aquella penumbra salía una mano enguantada sosteniendo una varita apuntando hacia a él, el moreno intentó retroceder al ver cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero apenas le fue posible moverse.

— _Sectumsempra_ —el dolor desgarrador fue inmediato, intentó gritar, pero se le era imposible por la soga. Cerró los ojos con dolor al sentir como si dagas se le enterraran en el cuerpo. Su ropa enseguida se tiñó de rojo pegándosele al cuerpo. Después de unos segundos dejó de moverse, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para gritar siquiera, pudo sentir como sus manos y sus pies eran liberados al igual que su boca.

—Hazlo —ordenó la voz de la mujer aún oculta en las sombras. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano movió su rostro hacia ellos tratando inútilmente de enfocar su vista, escuchó unos pasos acercarse hacia él.

— _Obliviate_ —y entonces todo se tornó oscuro.

 **̶ │ ̶**

 _Tasmania, Australia._

El sol empezaba a salir de los horizontes, debía levantarse a ayudar a su abuelo y poner en marcha el barco para la pesca.

—Darel, ve preparando las redes —ordenó un anciano mientras servía un poco de té en dos tazas de aluminio.

—Sí, abuelo —asintió el chico, saliendo del interior del barco. Una vez fuera fue directo hacia las redes y empezó a desenredarlas para que estuvieran listas a la hora de lanzarlas. Inconscientemente, el adolescente volteó hacia la playa y vio de lejos a un hombre tirado a la orilla del mar. Asustado, volteó hacia todos lados buscando algún indicio de peligro y bajó enseguida las escaleras llamando a su abuelo.

—¡Abuelo, abuelo! —gritaba el chico desesperado acercándose.

—¿Qué ocurre, muchacho? —gruñó molesto el viejo pues apenas acaba de tomar asiento. Su nieto llegó agitado con él y éste notó de inmediato que era algo serio.

—¡Allá afuera hay un hombre muerto! —soltó el chico.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó con sorpresa su abuelo incorporándose de inmediato, ambos saliendo enseguida del barco. Corriendo se acercaron rápidamente al cuerpo que al parecer era de un hombre que no parecía pasar de los dieciocho años. —Parece que aún está vivo —dijo el anciano al percatarse que todavía respiraba, no pudo evitar notar como toda su ropa tenía manchas rojas a causa de lo que parecían heridas profundas. —¡Rápido, llevémoslo al barco! —pidió tomándolo de los brazos al mismo tiempo que su nieto lo tomaba de los pies. Al llegar, inmediatamente lo colocaron en un pequeño catre y comenzaron a quitarle las prendas manchadas. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver las heridas…

—¿Qué demonios te hicieron muchacho? —murmuró asustado al ver los cortes en su pecho.

—¿Crees que sobreviva? —preguntó Darel al ver su estado. El moreno estaba muy pálido, señal de que había perdido mucha sangre; el anciano negó inseguro.

—No lo sé, hijo… no lo sé —decía mirando preocupado a aquel muchacho de cabello azabache.

Sus ojos se sentían pesados, sentía punzadas en la cabeza. Le dolía el solo intentar respirar, con dificultad intentó abrir los ojos notando todo borroso a su alrededor. Quiso moverse, pero solo logró dejar salir un quejido…

—¡Argh! —Soltó apretando sus puños.

—¡Rápido! Ha despertado —informó el anciano acercándose al moreno.

—¿Do-nde… dónde estoy? —apenas y pudo formular.

—Debes tranquilizarte muchacho, estas muy herido —trató de calmarlo el mayor de los tres.

—Tengo sed… —dijo sintiendo como si no hubiera bebido agua en días.

—Darel, ve a la cocina y trae agua —mandó su abuelo, el adolescente asintió y fue de inmediato. Con un poco de ayuda lograron hacer que el oji-verde pudiera beber agua. Esperaron un momento a que el chico pudiera familiarizarse un poco.

—¿Cómo llegue aquí? —quiso saber dirigiendo su mirada a todos lados, entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar mejor la vista, pero no resultó.

—¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Cuando te encontramos traías puesto esto, creo que te servirán —Agregó el chico mientras sacaba un par de gafas redondas de su bolsillo y le ayudaba a ponérselos. —En cuanto a tu pregunta, eso nos gustaría saber a nosotros también —El oji-verde volteó hacia aquella voz y se encontró con que el muchacho era un chico castaño de ojos celestes de aproximadamente unos quince años.

—No recuerdo —reconoció mirando hacia el techo confundido.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó aquel anciano, ganándose la atención del moreno.

—Yo… —lo miró desconcertado unos segundos. —No lo sé…


	2. Capítulo 1: Después de ti

_**Capítulo 1: Después de ti.**_

 _31 de julio, 2004._

La mañana del 31 de julio el sol deslizaba sus rayos tras la ventana de la habitación de Harry Potter. Eran aproximadamente las siete en punto, tiempo suficiente para arreglarse, desayunar e irse a trabajar, ese día sin duda lo haría sin parar. No quería tener tiempo para pensar en nada, ni siquiera en su cumpleaños número veinticuatro. Siempre, desde hace seis años, su cumpleaños le traía malos recuerdos.

Con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha, con la esperanza de que el agua fría le ayudara a despejar su mente. Posteriormente se dirigió a su closet y sacó uno de sus trajes de oficina, uno muy fino color negro. Una vez listo se miró en el espejo y se contempló unos segundos, cuánto había cambiado en esos seis años, su cara ya no era la misma. Ahora era un hombre, ya no portaba aquellas gafas redondas que solía usar en sus años de Hogwarts, ahora simplemente se ponía unos de tipo cuadrado y en ocasiones lentes de contacto para ocultar su identidad; el cabello indomable como siempre, solo que un poco más largo; por su cara se podía apreciar una larga y espesa barba bien cuidada, dándole un toque más varonil; su cuerpo ahora era más ancho, sus músculos lo hacían resaltar además de que su estatura se había ampliado un poco ¿pero sus ojos? ellos habían sido el reflejo que más había cambiado aunque él lo negara, ya no brillaban de aquella forma, ahora simplemente lucían opacos, sin un brillo de felicidad en ellos. Un sabor amargo recorrió su boca al notarlo hasta que una voz lo hizo volver a la realidad…

— ¡Harry, el desayuno está listo! —gritó una mujer desde abajo.

— ¡Voy enseguida, Ellen! —le contestó éste. Ellen era una mujer mayor de unos cincuenta años, cabello castaño con alguna que otra cana, un poco baja de estatura, pero eso sí, muy fuerte y de carácter duro. Pero sólo con personas que lo requerían, con otras era la persona más cariñosa que podías conocer. —¡hombre, apresúrate que llegaras tarde al trabajo! —volvió a llamar ésta. Harry suspiró con pesadez, tomó su celular y bajó.

— ¿Puedo saber cuál es tu prisa? —dijo malhumorado al bajar, entrando al amplio comedor.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Soltó ésta, recibiéndolo con un pequeño pastel de chocolate y fresas.

—Ellen, en serio no debiste… —trató de sonreír, pero no lo consiguió.

—No fue nada —Colocó el pastel sobre la mesa y luego fue a darle un abrazo al oji-verde. Si había algo que Ellen tenía era que podía llegar a ser igual o más sobreprotectora que Molly Weasley —Ya es tiempo de que celebres tu cumpleaños como lo hacías antes ¿no crees? —le dijo al separarse tomando su rostro y mirándolo con infinita ternura, como lo hacía una madre.

—Pero es que…

— ¡pero nada! —replicó, luego depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla. —Deberías quitarte esa barba ya de una buena vez—agregó haciendo una mueca por el rose —Como sea, ahora sopla —señaló las velas con forma de veinticuatro. Harry negó con una pequeña sonrisa, posteriormente sopló y se sentó a desayunar. Tras un par de minutos comiendo miró su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta que sólo tenía unos minutos para llegar al trabajo.

— ¡Demonios, voy tarde! —dijo incorporándose enseguida.

— ¡Por Dios Harry! tu eres el jefe y es tu cumpleaños, no pasará nada si llegas unos minutos tarde a la oficina —regañó la mujer mirándolo con desaprobación.

—Mi cumpleaños no importa, trabajo es trabajo Ellen. —Dio un último sorbo a su café, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió hacía su cochera, no sin antes darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a aquella mujer.

— ¡Hombres, hombres! —lanzó la mujer con exasperación.

Harry se hizo el de oídos sordos y fue directo hacia su auto, un precioso deportivo del año. Hizo una mueca al recordar cómo había conseguido aquel puesto en la empresa fuera del mundo mágico.

 **Flash Back**

— _¿Qué tienes pensado para mantenerte en el mundo muggle sin que te descubran? —preguntó Ron mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de una de las sillas de su departamento._

— _Debo cambiarme el nombre —aseguró serio. —En Australia solía llamarme James, hasta ahora nadie me descubrió, creo que sería bueno seguir manteniéndolo igual—dijo convencido._

— _¿No crees que podrían descubrirte? —agregó un poco en desacuerdo su amigo._

— _No, no lo creo. Con otro apellido podríamos ocultarlo perfectamente—Lupin asintió de acuerdo con el moreno._

— _Pero tu cicatriz…_

— _Ya casi no se nota, de igual manera buscaré la forma de hacer que desaparezca —decía mientras tomaba asiento en aquel viejo departamento del pelirrojo._

— _Yo te recomendaría que mantengas tu apariencia así —sugirió el licántropo refiriéndose a su barba y cabello. —Ni yo mismo te reconocí la primera vez que te miré —le recordó. El oji-verde y el pecoso asintieron de acuerdo._

— _¿Qué me dices de tu problema de la vista? —añadió de inmediato Ron al recordar ese pequeño gran detalle._

— _Por lo que sé, los muggles usan diferentes formas para dejar de usar gafas, desde lentes de contacto o incluso someterse a alguna cirugía… —le explicaba a su amigo._

— _Basta con que cambies de anteojos —intervino su antiguo profesor de defensas. —Lo importante ahora es saber ¿cómo sobrevivirás sin tocar tu dinero de Gringotts? —Harry se pasó las manos por su rostro, había olvidado ese detalle._

— _No sé cómo demonios voy a resolver eso —se dijo consternado._

— _Yo tengo algo que puede servirnos —le informó el licántropo mostrándoles un folder que había traído consigo pero que hasta ahora nadie preguntó qué era. —Hace unos días un par de mortífagos atacaron a un empresario muggle torturándolo con el maleficio cruciatus —les explicaba mientras sacaba los documentos —lamentablemente no sobrevivió —terminó entregándole la información que tenía acerca de aquel hombre al moreno. Éste lo tomó aún sin entender a qué se refería, pero al leer el nombre quedo sorprendido._

— _¿Gregory_ _Jobs Evans_ _? —lo miró confundido._

— _Desconozco que sea algún familiar de tu madre, Lily jamás mencionó algo de él ¿Petunia nunca te dijo nada? —Harry negó._

— _Dudo que ella sepa algo —reconoció._

— _Aun así ¿de qué le serviría saber eso? —preguntó el pecoso._

— _Podría ser bueno para ocultarte, bien podríamos borrarles la memoria a todos y poner a otro sustituto en su lugar, pero debido a que llevan el mismo apellido sería más creíble si tú tomas su lugar y así la gente no hace preguntas. El hombre por lo que sabemos es alguien importante… —Tanto Ron como Harry asentían con atención._

— _¿Qué me dices de sus hijos o familia? —recordó el Gryffindor._

— _No tiene, ni siquiera estaba casado. Lo único que sé es que vivía con una empleada que tenía más de treinta años trabajando para él, creo que se llama Ellen._

— _Aun así, si lo mataron ¿Qué nos asegura que Harry estará a salvo ahí? —agregó el pecoso en desacuerdo._

— _Los mortífagos fueron atrapados y sometidos a una interrogación. Tal parece que desconocían el nombre de él. Mataron a más de uno y cuando lo hicieron estaban ebrios… —pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada, pensando si sería bueno arriesgarse o no._

— _De acuerdo, hagámoslo —aceptó al fin._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Gregory Jobs resultó ser un hombre moreno, cabello canoso y ojos azules de aproximadamente cincuenta años de edad. Debía reconocer que al principio le costó adaptarse un poco a ser el nuevo jefe de aquel lugar, pero se vio obligado a la necesidad de aprender con tal de ayudar a aquellas personas, eso sí, jamás pensó llevarse bien con aquella empleada del hombre: Ellen Robert. La cual resultó ser la pareja por muchos años de Jobs, pero sin llegar a casarse ni tener hijos, pues según la explicación que le dio la mujer aquel hombre era estéril. Ellen resultó ser la mejor compañía para él desde entonces, era como una especie de abuela o madre para Harry, sabía que la mujer era bastante lista como para saber que su "tío" no murió a causa de un ataque terrorista y sus repentinas salidas por la noche; sin embargo, jamás hacia preguntas y lo trataba con el mismo cariño de siempre. Cuan drástico había sido el cambio en su vida, pasar de un pobre muerto de hambre en una isla desconocida sin familia ni identidad a un empresario de Londres. Llegó al estacionamiento de la empresa y parqueó su auto…

—Buenos días, Sr. Evans —Saludó uno de sus guardias dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Buen día, Josh —contesto éste de manera cortante sin molestarse en mirarlo a la cara. Ron con frecuencia lo regañaba por tener tan malos modales con sus empleados, pero Harry prefería no tener ningún lazo cariñoso que más adelante pudiera perjudicarlos. Entró y Jessica, la chica de recepción, lo saludó, pero como siempre la ignoró olímpicamente. Subió al elevador y marcó el último número, pues su oficina estaba en la planta más alta. Al llegar a ésta, se encontró con que su secretaria Anahí discutía con Max, un chico de no más de veintiséis años, pelinegro, alto, de ojos azul celeste que no tenía trabajando ahí más de un mes.

—Max, entiende. Esto que me estás dando es basura, hazte un favor a ti mismo y tira esto si no quieres hacer el ridículo delante de todos. —Decía la castaña usando un tono bastante serio.

— ¿Tirarlo? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto duré terminando esos informes? ¡James me oirá y…!

— ¿Qué tengo que oír, Max? —se adelantó el moreno a hablar, mirándolo con seriedad y de brazos cruzados. El chico intentó hablar, pero no le salían las palabras… — ¿Qué tienes ahí, Anahí? —preguntó sobresaltando a la chica.

—Estos… Estos son los informes que le pidió a Max que hiciera y… —Pero inmediatamente su jefe se los arrebató con poca delicadeza haciendo que ésta respingara de nuevo. Harry analizó los papeles un par de segundos y luego miró con seriedad al oji-azul.

—Esto es una porquería —soltó rompiendo los papeles frente Max, dejando a éste perplejo ante aquella actitud.

—Pero… —intentó decir algo y de nueva cuenta el oji-verde lo interrumpió.

— ¡Pero nada! —alzó la voz. — Toma tus cosas y lárgate. —Le ordenó señalando la salida.

— ¿Qué? James, no puedes hacerme esto, mi padre me dijo…

— Tu padre es un idiota que no sabe que tiene un inútil por hijo —escupió perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto, es injusto…!

— ¿Injusto? —lo miró exasperado, el chico tragó saliva ante aquella mirada que le dirigió Harry. —Escúchame bien muchacho, si te acepté aquí fue para hacerle un favor a tu padre, pero ahora veo porque te mandó —dijo mirándolo de arriba-abajo con desdén. — ¿crees que por tu cara bonita y bronceada puedes conseguir lo que quieras? —Max levantó su rostro orgulloso de aquello. —Pues no, estas muy equivocado, aquí se necesita gente útil, trabajadora ¡no basura como tú! ahora si no te importa… ¡lárgate y no vuelvas a poner un pie en G-Jobs! —De nuevo volvió a señalar la salida y al ver que no se movía se dirigió a su secretaria —Anahí, encárgate de que seguridad lo saque a patadas de aquí —le ordenó para enseguida entrar a su oficina cerrando la puerta con poca delicadeza.

—Te lo dije —agregó la chica cansada mientras negaba.

Una vez adentro fue directo a su escritorio y sacó un par de carpetas de uno de sus cajones derecho. Soltó un hondo suspiro mientras escribía; estaba molesto y cansado de tener que lidiar con gente inútil que sólo venía a calentar la silla frente al escritorio. Necesitaba a personas que en verdad tuvieran ganas de trabajar y hacer las cosas bien, no a chicas acuerpadas de anchas caderas, descerebradas o jóvenes de gran torso, bronceados y con sonrisa de comercial. Si había algo en él que no toleraba era que no hicieran las cosas bien, cualquier error así sea el más mínimo se los echaba en cara. Podía aguantarle esos errores a alguien con poca experiencia, pero cuando se trataba de los otros simplemente no lo toleraba. Algunos hacían unas maquetas fatales para presentarles a otros empresarios que tenían la idea de hacer un centro comercial o algún otro negocio, que estaba seguro, un niño de seis años podía hacer mejor. Últimamente requería a alguien que se encargara de la constructora, puesto que en los últimos días había estado teniendo misiones extras como auror y no tenía tiempo para hacer las dos cosas a la vez, además de que en ocasiones debía viajar por negocios de ésta. Pero hacía ya más de seis meses que lo estaba buscando y todos fracasaban, sino eran diez los que despidió no era ninguno. En días como esos agradecía tener tanto trabajo para no tener tiempo de pensar, pero ciertamente había otros en los que se volvía loco, la mayoría de sus trabajadores le temían por su fuerte carácter y siempre lo trataban con el mayor respeto posible. La puerta sonó…

—Adelante —dijo sin apartar la vista de las hojas.

—Sr. Evans la señorita Klein lo busca —informó su secretaria mientras le entregaba un par de carpetas.

—Dile que estoy ocupado, que me busque en otro momento. —contestó tomando lo que le entregó la chica; pero lamentablemente su novia fue más rápida y entró sin su autorización.

—Anahí, alguien te busca allá afuera —mintió ésta.

—Señor, yo… —trató de disculparse la castaña al ver el modo en que entró la engreída mujer. Harry hizo un ademan con la mano de que no se preocupara, él se encargaría. La oji-azul asintió y salió, mientras que Sharon arrojaba su bolso en uno de los sofás que tenía el moreno en su oficina, dirigiéndose posteriormente a él.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry —Le susurró con coquetería y luego depósito un escaso beso en sus labios. Él hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír su nombre.

—Ya te he dicho mil veces que no me digas Harry, llámame James. —Le recordó mirándola con seriedad. La mujer sonrió y se sentó frente al escritorio cruzando sus piernas con elegancia.

—Una vez al año no hace daño ¿no crees? —Le respondió con una sonrisa socarrona. El moreno la regresó a ver con molestia.

— ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tu agradable visita? —le preguntó mordaz mientras escribía algo. Ella lo miró con acidez tras oír aquel tono.

—Es que acaso ¿no puedo venir a felicitar a mi prometido por su cumpleaños? —lo miró de mala gana.

—Tengo mucho trabajo, retírate —contestó con poca delicadeza sin apartar la vista de su escritorio y haciendo un ademan con la mano, ignorando lo que dijo Sharon. Ésta soltó un bufido de molestia y se incorporó tomando su bolso para posteriormente salir de la oficina de Harry azotando la puerta. Al salir, Anahí la miró unos segundos…

— ¿y tú? ¡Qué tanto me ves! —soltó Sharon con brusquedad lanzándole una mirada de odio. La chica sólo negó torpemente y bajó la cabeza avergonzada, posteriormente la mujer salió de ahí.

Minutos después, la joven estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no oyó los pasos de un hombre acercarse, hasta que éste tocó su escritorio con delicadeza para llamar su atención.

—Ah, buenos días detective Weasley —saludó Anahí al ver al pecoso. Luego de un par de años de estar viajando tratando de capturar a otros cuantos aliados de Voldemort, Ron fue asignado a trabajar al mundo muggle como detective para así encargarse de aquellos mortífagos que se sabían mover perfectamente entre los muggles ocultando su identidad, así mismo para tener más acceso a información. El pecoso vestía un pulcro traje negro con camisa blanca, la cual dentro de ésta portaba un cinturón sobre su pecho que cargaba con su arma muggle y su varita, oculta por su chaqueta. Para éste los años también se hicieron notar, las facciones de su cara ahora eran más duras, así mismo también una fina capa de barba sobresalía de su rostro.

—Buenos días, Anahí ¿se encuentra el señor Evans? —Sonrió al preguntarle, mirando de reojo la oficina del oji-verde.

—Sí, pero… —ésta mordió su labio, nerviosa.

—Pero ¿qué? —quiso saber al ver su estado.

—La señorita Klein se acaba de ir muy molesta y… bueno, quiero suponer que el señor esta de mal humor, así que no sé si usted… —trató de decir, pero los nervios se lo impedían.

—ah, ya… ¡Sharon, Sharon! —negaba con cansancio —siempre poniendo de malas a mi amigo, no te preocupes soy la segunda persona que puede aguantar a tu jefe, gracias. —le sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se devolvió hacia ésta… —Y por favor, no le avises que estoy aquí ¿sí? —le suplicó. La castaña tragó saliva ruidosamente, pero asintió, temiendo por la reacción de su jefe.

El pelirrojo tomó la perilla de la puerta y giró, no sin antes dar dos ligeros golpes. El moreno tras oír aquello no pudo evitar levantar la voz molesto…

— ¡y ahora qué demonios quieres! —Exclamó golpeando su escritorio al tiempo que levantaba su cabeza.

—sí, hola cómo estás a mí también me da gusto verte amigo —soltó el pecoso sarcástico mientras se introducía a su oficina.

—ah, Ron… eres tu —dijo un poco sorprendido mientras se incorporaba. Ron le extendió la mano y luego le regaló un fuerte abrazo de hermanos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry. —le deseó dándole unas palmadas a su espalda.

—Ron, ya te he dicho que…

—Lo sé, lo sé "no me llames Harry en la oficina" — lo imitó con fastidio mientras tomaba asiento frente a su escritorio, el moreno lo miró fulminante —Lo siento, pero entiéndeme. Tengo más de siete años llamándote así, es difícil decirte de otra forma de la noche a la mañana. —El oji-verde soltó un hondo suspiro, su amigo nunca iba a cambiar. —Como sea, vine a invitarte a desayunar ¿Qué dices? —le propuso entusiasmado.

—Lo siento Ron, pero Ellen ya me dio…

— ¿desayuno? Te conozco Harry, tus desayunos son tazas de café negro —hizo una mueca de asco al decir esto último. —Así que anda, vamos. El lugar no está lejos —trató de animarlo.

—Tengo mucho trabajo y…

— ¡Potter, Potter! ¿Tú nunca cambias? No seas amargado, además unas horas fuera de la oficina te harán bien, tanto tiempo aquí encerrado ha hecho que te olvides de cómo vivir. —le dijo incorporándose.

—Está bien, pero que no pasen de dos horas ¿está claro? —le advirtió antes de incorporarse.

— ¡Si, si, si! anda, que muero de hambre —le apresuró éste. Al salir le dijo a su secretaria que volvería en un par de horas.

— ¿vamos en mi auto o en el tuyo? —preguntó el oji-verde al llegar al estacionamiento.

— ¿estás loco? Vamos en el mío —contestó dirigiéndose a su carro. El auto del pecoso era un deportivo azul, al principio le costó un poco adaptarse a la forma de vida de los muggles, pero con la ayuda del moreno lo logró fácilmente maravillándose en ocasiones por todo lo que tenían.

—Veo que hoy no traes tu auto de trabajo —le comentó el moreno al subirse.

—No, últimamente no ha habido casos que investigar en Londres —decía mientras se acomodaba. Se colocaron el cinturón y salieron rumbo a la cafetería. Al llegar, tomaron asiento junto a una mesa cercana a una de las ventanas; el mesero llegó…

—Señor Weasley, buenos días —saludó un chico moreno. — ¿señor…? —esta vez se dirigió al azabache.

—Evans —contestó éste.

—Buenos días, Richard. —saludó el pecoso tomando el menú. —Para mí tráeme unos huevos fritos con tocino, pan tostado con mermelada, una orden de quaffles y un vaso de jugo. —el chico apuntaba a prisa todo lo que dijo el pecoso. — ¿y tú? —se dirigió al moreno.

—A mí solo tráeme pan tostado con mermelada y un café negro…

—¿Qué? Te digo, ya ni sabes que es un desayuno decente —lo interrumpió su amigo, Harry lo miró fulminante. —Richard, tráele lo mismo que a mí, sólo que ahora en lugar de un jugo tráenos la jarra mejor. —El chico asintió y salió enseguida por sus desayunos.

—Tú y tu maldita costumbre de cambiarme el menú cada vez que salimos a comer. —Le reprochó el oji-verde mientras colocaba su celular en la mesa.

—Y tú y tu maldita costumbre de pedir café ¿no te hartas de tomar eso? —le preguntó haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Me trajiste aquí para criticar mi forma de comer o para platicar? —lo miró con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Ok, ya entendí. Te traje aquí para invitarte a salir esta noche —le comentó, pero en eso Richard se acercaba con la jarra de jugo.

— ¿Salir? ¿A dónde? —no pudo evitar mirar con desconcierto a su amigo.

—Bueno, hace siete años que mis padres no te ven y mi madre estaba pensando en prepararte algo especial…

—Ron, ya te dije que yo no puedo volver ahí —lo interrumpió el pelinegro sirviéndose un poco de jugo.

—Lo sé, pero me han insistido tanto que prometí que te llevaría. —le contestó apenado.

—Pues hiciste mal, sabes de sobra que no iré —decía mientras les entregaban sus desayunos.

— ¿y qué harás? ¿Te encerrarás en tu cuarto como lo has hecho en tu cumpleaños los últimos cuatro años? —escupió Ron con reproche, el moreno lo miró de reojo.

—No pienso discutir eso contigo —respondió moviendo ligeramente sus huevos fritos con el tenedor.

—Siendo así, no pienso insistir —dijo dándose por vencido el pelirrojo. Enseguida, el ruido de un teléfono llamó la atención del oji-verde mostrándole en la pantalla el nombre de Sharon. Rodó los ojos al ver que era ella, así que mejor decidió apagarlo. —No sé cómo te comprometiste con esa mujer, está loca —le comentó el oji-azul mirando su celular como si fuera un bicho raro.

—Ya te lo dije, necesito adoptar a Henry de nuevo, además de que no le he tomado ni una pisca de cariño y eso es bueno —decía probando sus huevos fritos para después darle un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

—¿No has pensando en buscarte a alguien más? —sugirió tomando sus quaffles.

—Ella me parece bien pese a que es un poco dura —reconoció. —después de estar unos años con ella me he dado cuenta que no le podre tomar afecto y no pienso arriesgarme con otra —añadió serio.

—De lo único que te puedo asegurar es que está loca y si yo fuera tu no le daría una madre loca, histérica, gruñona y amargada a mi hijo —contestó como si aquello fuera algo normal en la chica.

—Lo dices porque no se llevan bien.

—¿bien? ¡Ella me odia! —soltó ofendido.

—Ajá y tú la quieres, supongo ¿no? —soltó con sarcasmo.

—Bueno no, simplemente no me simpatiza. Siempre anda de mal humor —hizo un gesto de disgusto.

—Así es ella.

—Amargada —recalcó el pecoso, Harry lo regresó a ver con seriedad.

—Ya que estamos hablando de compromisos, dime ¿Cuándo decidirás comprometerte con Rose?

— ¡Nunca! —contestó apenas terminó de formular la pregunta.

—Ron, llevas cuatro años de relación con ella ¿No crees que ya disfrutaste tu soltería?

—No empieces con tus sermones ¿quieres? Rose sabe perfectamente que jamás llegará conmigo a algo serio —decía cortando sus quaffles con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro, olvidaba que hablaba con Ronald Weasley, el mejor caza novas de Londres. —añadió haciendo énfasis al final.

—Amaneciste graciosito eh —agregó con disgusto.

—Si de graciositos hablamos, tu llevas la corona amigo —le devolvió éste con el mismo tono.

—Eso que ni que —aceptó sin vergüenza. —Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo vas con tu nuevo asistente personal? Max dijiste que se llamaba ¿no? —El moreno hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre del chico.

—Lo despedí esta mañana —respondió con tranquilidad, probando su pan tostado. El pecoso, quien en ese momento daba un sorbo a su jugo, se atraganto al escuchar lo que dijo su amigo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Harry, por Merlín! ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos has despedido —le dijo una vez pudo hablar.

—Era un inútil, Ron. —añadió sin darle importancia.

—Vaya, pues… —Negó soltando un suspiro para después limpiarse la boca. —Para ser el jefe eres bastante duro con tus empleados —reconoció, mirando con cierto miedo a su amigo.

—No exageres, tan sólo busco lo mejor para los trabajadores. Eso es todo —le aclaró con simpleza. Ron lo miró con desaprobación. Una vez terminaron de desayunar, el pecoso pagó la cuenta y llevó devuelta al moreno a su trabajo.

Llegó al lugar antes de la hora que había acordado con Anahí…

— ¿Algún recado en mi ausencia? —preguntó a la chica al llegar.

—Eh, si… —sacó su agenda de su cajón y empezó a buscar. —Aquí está. El señor Massey quiere una cita con usted lo antes posible —Informó la castaña.

— ¿y no sabes que quiere?

—No me dijo, sólo que era algo muy importante y que le convenía. —contestó cerrando su libreta.

—Está bien, mantenme al tanto de cualquier cosa —Pidió antes de entrar a su oficina.

—Como usted diga, Sr. Evans —seguido de esto el moreno se perdió tras la puerta.

Por lo regular su jornada era de nueve a tres de la tarde, dedicándole más tiempo a su trabajo como auror los fines de semana, pero como todos los años siempre en su cumpleaños dejaba todo lo de esa semana para ese día, no quería tener tiempo ni para respirar; sin darse cuenta se hicieron las nueve de la noche.

Estaba agotado, todos sus trabajadores se habían ido hace tres horas y él seguía ahí; no quería recordar, no quería pensar, no quería que aquellos malditos recuerdos lo invadieran como hacía cuatro años. Luego de quince minutos más, logró terminar, guardó un par de carpetas en su cajón y lo aseguró, después de esto tomó su saco, las llaves de su auto y salió rumbo al estacionamiento.

Una vez dentro del automóvil, pensó si sería buena idea o no irse a su casa, así que optó por ir a un bar de paso. Eligió uno muy conocido, estaba a un par de cuadras de su trabajo, el lugar no era ni muy lujoso ni muy simple, prefería siempre pasar desapercibido en esos lugares y no llamar tanto la atención. Entró y como era de esperarse, el lugar estaba lleno ¿Qué se podía esperar? era viernes. Caminó hasta la barra y le habló a uno de los encargados…

—Tráeme un whisky. —pidió mientras se aflojaba su corbata. El hombre asintió y enseguida se lo trajo. Se tomó todo de un trago, apretando los ojos al sentir como el líquido le quemaba la garganta. —Tráeme la botella —volvió a pedir para enseguida pasarse las manos por su cabello con desesperación. No quería recordar, no…

 **Flash Back**

 _Era la última noche en el castillo y como despedida los chicos de Gryffindor habían organizado reunirse en la sala común, tomarse un par de cervezas de mantequilla ¿y por qué no? recordar viejos tiempos. La guerra con Voldemort por fin había terminado, Harry había salido victorioso, y hacia unos meses acababa de iniciar su relación con su mejor amiga, Hermione. Todos los chicos estaban ya en la sala, sólo faltaba él, la castaña y Ron, el moreno hubiera preferido quedarse a esperarla, pero la insistencia de sus compañeros lo obligó a irla a buscar…_

— _Seguro lo olvidó —se dijo despreocupado mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca, antes de doblar el pasillo, escuchó un ruido que lo desconcertó. Rápidamente se asomó pues llegó a la idea de que podría ser alguien herido que necesitara ayuda, pero inmediatamente descartó esa idea al ver a dos compañeros tanto de Gryffindor como de Slytherin, besándose de manera apasionada. Pensó en retirarse, pero justo en eso unos penetrantes ojos miel lo miraban con una sonrisa burlesca…_

— _Hermione._

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

" _¡Debí haberlo matado esa noche!"_

Pensó con odio apretando sus puños. Se sirvió otro trago de whisky, miró el líquido perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

—Yo les creí… —una amarga lágrima corrió por su pálida mejilla.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Había preparado todo para su cena especial con Samantha, pues ese día era su primer aniversario de casados. Revisó que no faltara nada: las velas, el mantel, la comida ¡todo tenía que quedar estupendo! Dio un último vistazo y sonrió satisfecho, no pudo evitar estrujarse las manos con nerviosismo. Miró su reloj ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto?_

— _Tranquilo, no debe tardar —se dijo tratando de calmar sus nervios. Pasó una hora aproximadamente y la rubia aún no llegaba, comenzó a preocuparse. —Sam, Sam ¿Dónde estás? —murmuró sin apartar la vista de la ventana. —Será mejor que vaya a buscarte —con un soplido apagó las velas y salió. Lo primero con lo que se encontró al salir fue con la hermosa vista hacia el mar._ _Caminó un poco a prisa por sobre la arena, tenía un mal presentimiento; al llegar a la bahía pudo divisar a lo lejos a dos personas que parecían discutir. Agudizó su vista y era ella, Samantha discutía con el que sin duda era su padrastro._

— _Oh no, otra vez no... —se dijo preocupado corriendo hacia ellos._

— _¡Ya va siendo hora de que hables con ese muchacho y le digas la verdad! —le exigía el hombre gritando._

— _¡no puedo, James no debe enterarse de la verdad! —soltó asustada, estaba llorando._

— _¿y cuándo será eso? ¿Cuándo tu verdadero esposo venga por ti? —Exclamó molesto._

— _¡no sé, no sé! —decía nerviosa. — ¡ya veré cómo lo soluciono! ¡AHORA DEJAME EN PAZ! —lanzó con desesperación. Algo dentro de él se rompió…_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Las odiaba, jamás perdonaría su traición, les había dado todo de él. Engañarlo de la manera más ruin, Hermione revolcándose con otro y Samantha casándose con él cuando en realidad ya estaba casada con otro hombre, uno rico ¿y que era él en ese entonces? Un maldito muerto de hambre que se ganaba la vida trabajando como pescador en Australia, pensando que con eso sería suficiente, pero no, no fue así. Rio con sarcasmo y luego bebió de su whisky. Secó sus lágrimas con brusquedad y sacó su billetera dejando una buena cantidad de dinero llevándose la botella consigo, saliendo de aquel lugar. Si cualquier persona lo mirara a simple vista en ese estado, desalineado, con los ojos rojos e hinchados a causa de las lágrimas, con ese brillo de tristeza en ellos, sentiría pena por él. Subió a su auto y recargó su cabeza unos segundos en el volante tratando de tranquilizarse. Dio un hondo suspiro…

—Maldito el día en que las conocí —escupió con rencor.

 **̶ │ ̶**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Como les había prometido, aquí les traigo el ultimo fic que tengo hasta ahorita y el más largo, debo aclarar como dije anteriormente en el one-shot "travesura realizada", que dado el poco tiempo que tengo por la universidad no corregí algunos errores. Así que si ven algunos, ruego me disculpen : / Por otro lado, y ojo, aclaro para que no haya sorpresas después jajaja… los primeros capítulos los escribí hace UN año, cuando recién volvía a retomar esto de escribir, por lo que sí pudieron apreciar bien y si lo comparan con entrenando a papá si se nota algo de diferencia. A como se vaya subiendo los capítulos notaran un progreso jajaja, espero…**

 **Por otro lado, estaré subiendo un capitulo por semana ¿Qué día les gustaría?**

 **De nuevo, gracias por pasar a leer, esperando que este fic sea de su agrado. Las dudas se irán aclarando poco a poco xd jajaja**

 **¡Saludos y nos vemos pronto!**

 **-Laura**


	3. Capítulo 2: Dueles

_**Capítulo 2: Dueles**_ _31 de Julio, 2004. Burdeos, Francia._

Los pocos rayos de sol que se lograban ver eran tapados por nubes grises aquella tarde de Julio. Una castaña contemplaba desde su ventana como la gente corría a refugiarse de una lluvia segura, ese día había decidido reportarse como enferma en la universidad, pues sus ánimos no daban para más. Era el cumpleaños de Harry y por mucho que había intentado en sus cuatro años sin verlo, jamás lo olvidó y seguramente a estas alturas nunca lo haría. Ese día siempre se preguntaba cosas como: ¿Qué estaría haciendo?, ¿se acordaría de ella? Y la más difícil y dolorosa ¿Seguía con su pareja? No pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara de su mejilla.

 **Flash Back**

 _Al fin, luego de dos años de su ausencia por fin había noticias de él. Su corazón latía desbocado, tenía que hablar con Harry y exigirle porqué se había ido así sin más. El lugar estaba ajeno de muggles, no había nadie a su alcance que pudiera verla, solo una casa de madera color azul pálido, la cual tenía una hermosa vista hacia el mar. Tomó aire para avanzar hacia ella, pero el ruido de varias voces la hizo detenerse; sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo._

 _Era Harry cargando a un pequeño niño de no más de un año. Junto a él estaba una mujer rubia, que estaba segura eran de la misma edad, ambos le hacían caras y gestos para que el pequeño sonriera, juntos parecían una gran familia feliz. Una fina lágrima escapó al ver aquella tierna escena, escena en la que alguna vez ella se imaginó estando con Harry. Un débil sollozo salió de sus labios sin proponérselo al ver como éstos demostraban frente a su hijo el amor que se tenían, marcándolo con un dulce beso en los labios. Sentía que todo su mundo se le venía abajo, un nudo en su garganta se formó, esa maldita opresión en su pecho que no la dejaba respirar y ese corazón herido que esperó por su regreso más de dos años. Bastaron un par de segundos para ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas, de las cuales dejaba salir todo lo que sintió durante ese tiempo… desesperación, impotencia, pero sobre todo el dolor de un amor perdido._

— _¿En qué momento Harry? —Se preguntó ¿en qué momento el moreno se había olvidado tan fácilmente de ella? Le dolía aceptarlo, pero era obvio, ella ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, no era más que un simple estorbo entre ellos. Tenía la esperanza de que, así como el tiempo ayudó a Harry a olvidarla, lo hiciera también con ella. Se había armado de valor para ir hasta ahí, con la esperanza de que quizás todo volviera a ser como antes, pero cuan equivocada estaba, jamás esperó encontrarse con esa sorpresa, viendo en aquella sonrisa como la había dejado atrás, como la había borrado. Sostuvo firmemente su varita y desapareció, grabando en su memoria la bella y desastrosa imagen de aquella familia que terminó por romperle el corazón._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Nunca pudo aclarar aquel mal entendido por el que él la había dejado, pero después de ver aquello llegó a la conclusión de que Harry no la amaba tanto como ella creía. Tras esa pequeña visita a la pequeña isla en Australia, se propuso olvidarlo como él lo había hecho con ella. Aunque luego de siete años, sus intentos hayan fallado… Tras localizarlo tomó la decisión de irse a vivir a Francia y estudiar para medimago, carrera que aún no concluía. Vivía en un departamento en Burdeos Francia, un año después Luna y Ginny decidieron hacerle compañía, viviendo así las tres juntas. El sonido de una puerta la hizo apartar su vista de la ciudad, pues la rubia y la pelirroja acababan de llegar de comprar la despensa de la semana.

— ¡Allá afuera esta echo un caos! —decía Luna colocando las bolsas sobre la mesa totalmente empapada.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad? —preguntó la pecosa colocando su abrigo en el perchero.

—No fui —contestó sin darle importancia ayudándolas a guardar la despensa.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué? —agregó la rubia con tono serio, ya se imaginaba el motivo.

—Amanecí con algo de resfriado —mintió sin verlas a los ojos.

—Tal vez no estudie medicina, pero hasta el más idiota se daría cuenta que no estás enferma, Hermione —Soltó la rubia con tono molesto. La castaña soltó un suspiro…

—Simplemente no tuve ganas, preferí quedarme en el departamento y descansar. —respondió mientras sacaba las cosas de la bolsa, esquivando así la mirada de sus amigas.

—Y atormentarte todo el santo día con él —dijo la oji-azul mirándola con desaprobación.

—No sé de qué me hablas —quiso hacerse la desentendida.

—Sabes perfectamente a que se refiere Luna —intervino esta vez Ginny.

—Es el cumpleaños de Harry —añadió lo obvio.

—Chicas, no quiero hablar de esto…

—Jamás entenderé que fue lo que pasó aquel día que lo encontraste, regresaste hecha pedazos. —Hermione bajó la cabeza y caminó hacia la sala, dejándose caer en uno de los sofás.

—Algún día nos tendrás que contar que fue lo que pasó, lo sabes ¿no? —dijo la rubia sentándose junto a ella.

—Deberías buscarlo. Ron podría… —decía en un intento por convencerla la pecosa.

— ¡No! —soltó de inmediato la castaña. —No quiero saber nada de Harry, si él pudo olvidarme yo también puedo…

— ¡Basta, Hermione! —profirió la rubia. —Llevo siete años viéndote como intentas olvidarlo, sin embargo, pasa el tiempo y te veo más hundida que antes ¡Tienes un novio al que ni siquiera amas! —lanzó exasperada.

—Luna tiene razón, Herms. —agregó con tono suave Ginny. —Nunca aclararon lo sucedido, quizás sea eso lo que necesitas para estar en paz contigo misma —sugirió.

—No quiero hablar más de esto, por favor —suplicó. La menor de los Weasley soltó un suspiro, dándose por vencida.

—Ben me llamó —cambió de tema la pecosa logrando llamar la atención de su amiga. —dijo que te habló toda la tarde y no contestabas, por eso Luna y yo regresamos pronto. —le explicó.

—Creo que olvidé quitarlo de modo vibrar —la verdad tampoco había tenido muchas ganas de hablar con él. —Más tarde le hablaré y le explicaré. —aseguró.

—Me pregunto ¿cuándo será el día en que decidas mandarlo al diablo? —Habló Luna mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la cocina.

—No empieces de nuevo con eso, Luna. —la siguió.

—Ginny no me dejará mentir ¡es insoportable! —decía mientras se disponía a prepararse un sándwich. —Además, no es tu tipo…

— ¿Qué tiene de malo Ben? —preguntó mientras tomaba la barra de pan y sacaba algunos.

—Veamos… —decía la rubia pensativa al tiempo que sacaba los ingredientes de la nevera. —Es prepotente, odioso, engreído, no le gusta trabajar, no te conoce absolutamente nada. Y tengo la ligera sospecha de que ni Ginny ni yo le caemos bien. —terminó.

—A mí también me caerías mal si me hubieras tirado el café sobre los pantalones a propósito —defendió esta vez la pelirroja.

— ¡Fue un accidente! —declaró de inmediato ésta dejando de lado el tomate que iba a picar.

—Le salió una llaga en la entre pierna, Luna… ¡de segundo grado! —recalcó Hermione.

—Era un café, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que sufriera de hipotermia? —soltó con sarcasmo.

—Como si no supiéramos que calentaste ese café con un hechizo a propósito —Decía esta vez Ginny untándole mayonesa al pan.

— ¡Claro que no! —profirió con tono ofendido. —además, el cree que soy una chiflada.

— ¿y no lo estás? —agregó con una risita su amiga pecosa, ésta entrecerró los ojos.

—Siquiera te salvé de que ese tipo se propasara contigo, Herms. Deberías estar agradecida —habló con tono más calmado.

— ¿Propasar? —rio divertida. —Ben sería incapaz de ponerme una mano encima—aseguró.

—Eso crees tú…

—Vamos Luna, deberías hacer un esfuerzo por llevarte mejor con él —sugirió Ginny.

—¡Y tú deberías apoyarme más! —contraatacó molestándose de nuevo. Hermione rio ante las ocurrencias de la rubia. —Bueno, será mejor que cambiemos de tema.

—Estoy de acuerdo —indicó.

—Dime Herms —decía mientras dejaba de lado el pan— ¿Qué has pensado sobre tu intercambio a Londres? —Hace un par de meses le había llegado una propuesta de una universidad de Londres con el fin de que terminara su último año de medimago. Al principio se sorprendió pues ella no había pedido el cambio, pero al parecer uno de sus maestros que le tenía mucho aprecio lo hizo por ella, pues según él, estar cerca de su familia le ayudaría más.

—Aún no lo sé, es decir, estoy bien aquí y…

—Deberías considerarlo, hace varios años que no ves a tus padres —comentó con tono serio Luna.

—Será genial volver a reunirnos allá, mamá muere de ganas por verte —la animó la pecosa.

— pero ¿y si él…?

—Hace más de siete años que Harry no se para allá, despreocúpate por eso. Fred me mantiene al tanto de todo. Nadie sabe absolutamente nada de él. —se adelantó a hablar, sabía cuál era el temor de Hermione.

— ¿Qué me dices de Ron? —quiso saber ahora la rubia, Ginny rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Por más que le ha exigido mamá que le diga donde ésta Harry se niega a hablar. Ron casi no se para en la madriguera por lo que me comentó Fred. La última vez que estuvo ahí discutió con mis padres y eso fue hace más de tres meses ¿hasta cuándo van a dejar esa actitud tan inmadura? —soltó al final molesta. —Sí, lo sé, tanto a Harry como a Ronald les importó una mierda su relación, eso está más que claro. Pero no pueden pasarse toda la vida escondiéndose como si ustedes fueran las culpables, solo ¡véanlos a ellos! Disfrutando en algún lado sin una pisca de remordimiento. —soltó exasperada. —deberías considerar esa propuesta, Hermione. —se dirigió de nuevo a la castaña.

—Te prometo que lo pensaré, Ginny —le aseguró. —Estaba pensando que, si en dado caso pidiera mi cambio a Londres, bueno... Deberíamos buscar un trabajo ¿no creen? —sugirió.

—¿qué tipo de trabajo? —preguntó la rubia dejando de lado su sándwich.

—Yo había pensado en un trabajo muggle, siempre es bueno aprender de ambos mundos. Es mi último año, ya sería más que nada hacer servicio en San Mungo un par de horas a la semana durante un año y algunas veces estudiar. —decía para enseguida tomar un vaso y servirse un poco de agua.

—No es mala idea, a mí también me gustaría trabajar en un lugar muggle, sería interesante —apoyó Luna.

—¿Eso no afectará tu rendimiento académico? —pensó la pecosa.

—No lo creo, buscaré alguno que se ajuste a mi horario —declaró segura de que funcionaría.

—En ese caso cuenten conmigo —sonrió la pelirroja. —Luna, ¿qué me dices de tu horario? ¿Tampoco afectará en tu carrera? —preguntó su amiga. Luna estudiaba las criaturas mágicas y esperaba pronto trabajar en el ministerio.

—No lo creo, estoy en la recta final. No creo andar muy atareada —aseguró. —¿y tú? —quiso saber.

—yo voy varios años atrasada a comparación de Hermione, así que probablemente yo no tenga tiempo para un empleo. Pero prometo no descartarlo —les aseguró.

—¿Cuándo comienzan las clases en Londres? —preguntó Luna después de beber de su limonada.

—A finales de agosto, tenemos tiempo de buscar un departamento, no creo que sea difícil. —sonrió con un poco más de entusiasmo.

—¡excelente! No se diga más… —soltó con entusiasmo la pecosa.

—Mañana mismo solicito el traslado, por lo pronto llamaré a mis padres para darles la noticia —decía con cierto entusiasmo la castaña.

—¿Cuándo estaríamos saliendo de Francia? —las chicas volvieron su atención a la rubia. —ya sabes, tenemos que deshabitar el departamento.

—Me gusta este departamento ¿porque deshabitarlo? Podríamos volver cuando queramos—Hermione asintió de acuerdo con Ginny.

—¿Entonces...?

—Bueno, costará algo de trabajo, pero podríamos alquilar un departamento y poco a poco darle nuestro toque, como este —dijo mirando a su alrededor satisfecha con su trabajo. Pese a que el departamento no era muy grande contaba con un cuarto amplio donde se encontraba la cocina y el comedor que daba justo a la entrada del departamento; enseguida, del lado izquierdo había un marco en la pared bastante amplio que daba paso a la sala de estar, el cual tenía sillones al estilo victoriano de un lindo color azul opaco con rayas crema; enfrente, estaba un enorme ventanal que daba una hermosa vista hacia la ciudad, ésta tenía cortinas que hacían juego con la sala, mientras que las paredes eran de un tono crema dándole un ambiente cálido y clásico; en la pared de enseguida, contra esquina, había una habitación la cual era de Ginny y Luna, posteriormente estaba el baño, el cual conectaba con el cuarto de la castaña, quedando este entre ambas habitaciones.

El sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de las chicas. La castaña fue quien abrió, hizo un intento de sonrisa al ver quien estaba tras la puerta...

—¿aún recuerdas a tu novio? —saludó un hombre alto con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Oh, Ben… que alegría, no te esperaba —contestó la castaña fingiendo sorpresa.

—Sí, estuve llamándote y como no contestabas me preocupé —decía mientras entraba al departamento sin ser invitado.

—Ya viste que está bien, puedes irte ya Russell —escupió la rubia con desdén.

—¡Luna! —la reprendió Ginny.

—Lovegood, siempre tan… amable —soltó con el mismo tono el chico. La rubia le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas falsas que solo tenía reservadas para él. —Y bien… —decía mientras se dirigía a la mesa y tomaba el sándwich de la rubia sin importarle que era de ésta —¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas? —preguntó tratando de ocultar su molestia en un tono "cariñoso" que fue evidentemente obvio para ambas chicas, mordiendo el sándwich enseguida.

—Yo… estaba en vibrador y no lo escuché —trató de justificarse la castaña, aunque no sonó demasiado convincente para su novio.

—ya veo… —agregó dejando de lado el emparedado —esta horrible. —dijo mirando con asco el plato.

—Igual que tú —rebatió Luna enseguida, Ginny le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. El castaño rio divertido, pese a que no le caía del todo bien la rubia no podía evitar disfrutar hacerle comentarios ácidos.

—Estaba pensando en que sería buena idea ir a cenar ¿Qué dices, linda? —sugirió dirigiéndose a la castaña.

—Yo, verás… —decía nerviosa —Estaba tratando un asunto muy delicado con las chicas —le explicó apenada.

—¿Delicado? ¿de qué se trata? —preguntó interesado, al tiempo que le arrebataba el vaso de limonada de la mano a la oji-azul, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de ésta.

—Haré mi intercambio a Londres —soltó sin vacilar la oji-miel. El chico inmediatamente escupió su bebida, salpicando a la pelirroja.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó Ginny molesta.

—¡Ten más cuidado, idiota! —atacó ahora Luna.

—¿Cómo que tu intercambio a Londres? ¿Cuándo decidiste eso? —soltó molesto mientras se incorporaba de la silla.

—Hoy, pensamos irnos en un par de semanas —Ben no pudo evitar resoplar con molestia, la noticia no le agradó en lo absoluto.

—¿y porque no me habías dicho esto antes? —exigió usando un tono brusco. Ahora fue el turno de la castaña de molestarse.

—¿Perdón? Este asunto me concierne a mí no a ti —se defendió mirándolo con seriedad de brazos cruzados. —Además no es un buen momento para discutir esto, ya hablaremos tu y yo después. —Luna no pudo evitar mirar con burla al castaño, disfrutando que su amiga lo haya puesto en su lugar.

—Ten cuidado Russell, si sigues metiendo tu nariz donde no te llaman terminarán mandándote al diablo —comentó con veneno. Ben le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, pero eso no logró intimidar a la chica.

—Mañana hablaremos ¿está claro? —demandó severo. Inmediatamente se dirigió a la salida dando un portazo una vez salió.

—Cada día lo soporto menos y eso que no es mi novio —soltó la Ravenclaw con pesadez. —Y encima el muy engreído se tomó mi bebida y mi sándwich, y de ninguna manera me pienso comer las sobras, no quiero contagiarme de su estupidez —decía mientras tomaba su plato y tiraba las sobras a la basura de lo que hubiera sido una cena perfecta.

—Creo que a Ben no le agradó la idea de tu intercambio —comentó como no queriendo la pecosa.

—¿de verdad? —añadió sarcástica la oji-azul, regresando a la mesa.

—Lo sé, ya lo había pensado, incluso tenía una solución para poder seguir viéndonos aun estando lejos —les explicaba mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo junto a sus amigas.

—¿y bien? —fue el turno de preguntar de Ginny mientras levantaba su plato.

—Pensé que tal vez podría venir de vez en cuando a Francia, no sé… unas dos veces al mes —mencionaba mientras ayudaba con los platos, la verdad es que se le había ido el apetito.

—A mí me parece bien. En dos meses seguro lo mandas al diablo, la distancia ayuda —sonrió feliz la rubia. Hermione la miró con desaprobación —¿Qué? —preguntó con inocencia, la castaña negó, su amiga no tenía remedio.

—El problema es que no sé qué piense él —dijo preocupada.

—Tendrá que tomarlo bien, sólo será por un año, después de eso regresarás ¿no? —Hermione asintió.

—Lo que me hace recordar que tengo que hablar con Frank —recordó Luna preocupada. Frank Lessin era el novio muggle de Luna, la rubia lo conoció un invierno del año pasado mientras paseaba por el parque.

—¡Gracias a merlín estoy sola! —agregó con alivio la pecosa.

—Pero no estaría mal que ya te vayas consiguiendo a alguien —sugirió la rubia con una sonrisa.

—Para nada, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas. Solo sería una distracción para mis estudios —aseguró de brazos cruzados.

—Pues Hermione tiene novio y es la mejor de su generación —volvió a decir su amiga.

—Eso no cuenta, Hermione no lo ama —la castaña la volteó a ver enseguida con una ceja arqueada. —¿Qué? No me mires así, sabes que digo la verdad —dijo sin inmutarse ante la mirada de desaprobación de la oji-miel.

—Como sea, deberíamos empezar a organizar todo para la mudanza —ambas chicas asintieron de acuerdo.

—¿qué te parece si empezamos mañana? En este momento lo que quiero es ir y abrazar mi hermosa almohada —respondió con cansancio la pecosa. Hermione sonrió con calma.

—Claro, vayamos a descansar —y así el trio de chicas se retiró a sus respectivas habitaciones.

̶ │ ̶

Ya pasaba de la media noche y una angustiada Ellen no apartaba la vista del reloj. Era la primera vez desde que conocía a Harry que no llegaba antes de las diez de su trabajo y más en su cumpleaños.

—muchacho ¿Dónde estarás? —se preguntaba preocupada. Desesperada, llamó a la única persona que podría saber dónde encontrar al moreno: Ronald. El chico no se negó y aceptó ir a la casa del oji-verde enseguida, esta era la parte que más le desagradaba al pecoso de su trabajo, tener que lidiar con la angustia o preocupación de que algo malo podría haber pasado. Esperaba sentada la llegada del chico, hasta que el sonido de un timbre la hizo sobresaltarse e inmediatamente salió a prisa a abrir la puerta, lamentablemente para ella, no era Harry.

— ¿aún no has sabido nada de él? —Preguntó el oji-azul al llegar, entrando a la amplia casa.

—No y tengo miedo que le haya ocurrido algo, Ron —la angustia podía percibirse en su tono de voz, al joven le recordó a su madre.

—No te preocupes, para que te sientas más tranquila iré a buscarlo. Creo saber en dónde encontrarlo —le dijo en un intento de calmarla, la mujer asintió agradecida. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir a buscar a su amigo, pero el destello de la luz de un carro lo cegó por unos segundos, era Harry. —Creo que no será necesario ir a buscarlo, ha llegado. —le informó a la mujer al verificar que era él. —y me temo que no en las mejores condiciones —agregó al ver la forma brusca y torpe en la que parqueó su auto. El moreno bajó con torpeza, estaba ebrio.

— ¡Evans, mira nada mas como vienes! —exclamó molesta la mujer, acercándose a él. Su amigo se acercó a él con la intención de ayudarlo a caminar, pero el chico se negó apartándose bruscamente.

— ¡Déjame! No necesito ayuda, puedo solo. —soltó molesto entrando a la casa.

—Iré por un café ¿Ron, me harías el favor de llevarlo a su habitación? —pidió la anciana antes de ir a la cocina. El joven asintió, al principio fue difícil, ya que como era de esperarse el moreno quiso subir las escaleras solo, pero en un mal paso cayó y se dio un mal golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Harry, Harry! ¿Cuándo entenderás que no debes manejar tomado? —le decía su amigo mientras lo colocaba en la cama.

—¡Cuando Connors y Granger paguen por lo que me hicieron! —escupió incorporándose a duras penas, acercándose a su cajón de dónde sacó una botella de whisky.

—¡supéralo por favor, Harry! —exclamó desesperado su amigo. —¡Han pasado años desde eso! —el oji-verde lo regresó a ver enseguida furioso.

—¡Nunca superaré lo que esas mujeres hicieron, así como tú nunca superarás lo que te hizo Luna! —gritó furioso dejando al pecoso sin habla.

—Eso… Eso no tiene nada que ver… —intentó decir al ver que la conversación cambiaba de rumbo.

—¡Claro que tiene que ver, tu estas igual o peor de hundido que yo, Ronald! ¡A los dos nos vieron la cara de estúpidos! —decía bebiendo un largo trago de la botella.

— ¡Basta! no pienso seguir escuchando estas estupideces… —el pecoso estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse.

—Llámalo como quieras, no me importa —hizo una mueca al terminar de dar otro trago a su botella.

—¡Deja eso maldita sea! —soltó arrebatándole la botella.

—¡devuélvemela! —le exigió enojado, intentando arrebatársela inútilmente.

—¡No, ya estoy harto de que esto sea así todo el tiempo! —Gritó arrojando la botella contra la pared.

—¡¿Y CREES QUE YO NO?! —gritó perdiendo los estribos. — ¡Mi vida ha sido un infierno todos estos malditos años, Ron! —contestó furioso arrojando lo que estaba a su paso. Ron estaba parado mirándolo molesto, su respiración era agitada.

—¡Primero fue Hermione, luego Samantha ¿Qué seguirá después Harry?! ¡Entiende que las mujeres van y vienen…! —dijo en un intento de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¡Para ti! —lo interrumpió. —A ti también te apuñalaron por la espalda ¿y qué hiciste? Buscas en la cama de otras llenar el vacío que te dejaron ¡No me vengas a decir ahora que las mujeres van y vienen! —soltó desesperado. —Yo Ronald, —dijo apuntándose y mirando dolido al pecoso —intenté amar de nuevo y a cambio solo recibí engaño, traición, decepción… —El oji-azul permaneció callado unos segundos, escuchándolo.

—Seré lo que tú quieras, pero al menos no echaré mi vida a perder casándome con una mujer que no amo —agregó mirándolo con seriedad. El moreno dejó salir una sonrisa amarga…

— ¿no lo entiendes? Las dos mujeres que más amé no están conmigo ¿y tú…? —lo miró de pies a cabeza con una mueca. —Eres un maldito ingenuo que vive con la esperanza de que ella regresará a ti, cuando sabes perfectamente que nunca te amó —y eso bastó para acabar con la poca paciencia del pecoso. Furioso, apretó sus puños y le propinó un golpe que lo mandó hasta el suelo.

El moreno soltó una risita sarcástica mientras se limpiaba la sangre que corría de su labio…

—¿Me dirás ahora que te molesta escuchar la verdad? —le dijo con tono serio desde el suelo, el pelirrojo seguía inexpresivo aún con sus puños apretados. —Vete —le ordenó.

—No debiste…

—¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES! —le gritó enojado, Ronald no dijo nada y salió azotando la puerta, pero justo en eso Ellen venía con el café en una charola.

— ¡¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué son esos gritos?! —preguntó desesperada al ver salir de ese modo al joven.

—El alcohol lo ha cegado, será mejor que no entres —contestó serio mirando de reojo la habitación de éste, luego bajó las escaleras y se perdió tras la puerta principal. Asustada, la mujer subió a toda prisa a la habitación del moreno…

Como pudo se incorporó, caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en el suelo, justo enfrente de la ventana, recargó su cabeza unos segundos en su lecho y de nuevo los recuerdos lo invadieron. Una fina lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, respiró hondo.

—las odio… —susurró. —¡Las odio! — soltó estrellando su puño en el suelo, exactamente donde estaban los vidrios de la botella anterior que le había arrebatado su amigo. Ni el estrepito ruido que hizo la charola que sostenía Ellen en las manos al caer al suelo, ni el grito de ésta al ver su mano sangrar pudieron llamar la atención del moreno. La mujer con ambas manos en la boca se acercó con cuidado hasta él y al verlo en ese estado su corazón le dio un vuelco. No tenía mucho de conocer a Harry, pero sabía que era un buen muchacho de buenos sentimientos a quien lamentablemente, habían lastimado mucho. — ¡Ya no puedo más con esto, Ellen! ya no puedo… —le dijo a la mujer derrotado en un sollozo, su rostro bañado en lágrimas. En sus ojos esmeralda se podían percibir cuán grande era su dolor, Ellen lo miró con lastima y tomó su mano herida…

—Tranquilo hijo, yo estoy contigo —le susurró ésta con voz quebrada llorando con él, acompañándolo en su dolor como solo sabía hacerlo una madre.

La mañana siguiente no fue exactamente la mejor de todas, pues a pesar de aún ser verano el día estaba nubloso, había probabilidades de que fuera a llover. Un hombre de profundos ojos verdes se encontraba parado junto a la enorme ventana que tenía frente a su cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de afuera; el sonido de la puerta lo alertó.

— ¿Se puede? —preguntó la mujer mayor dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, él no contestó sólo asintió. — ¿Cómo amaneciste?, ¿Mejor? —quiso saber al entrar, aún estaba preocupada por él.

—Peor no puedo estar —soltó sarcástico haciendo una mueca acida.

— ¿Hasta cuándo, James? —él no necesito preguntar a qué se refería, lo sabía perfectamente.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo —se dijo cansado regresando su mirada a la ventana.

— ¿iras a trabajar hoy? —preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema y así no hacer sentir incomodo al moreno, él negó. — ¿quieres que te prepare algo de comer? —agregó con una tenue sonrisa. Harry no tenía apetito, pero sabía cuan preocupada era esa mujer con él, así que asintió. —Por cierto… —dijo esta vez tomando su rostro con ambas manos. —¿Quién te hizo esto? —le dijo con seriedad inspeccionando la herida de su labio.

—Creo que fue Ron —respondió sin darle importancia.

—Ese muchacho, ya me escuchará cuando lo vea —soltó con reprimenda.

—Ron no tuvo la culpa de nada, yo lo provoqué. —declaró con seriedad. La mujer relajó su mirada, sonriendo de forma tenue, luego de esto bajó a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno. El oji-verde antes de bajar marcó a la oficina para avisar que ese día no iría y cancelaran todas sus citas, posteriormente de esto tomó una ducha. Una vez listo bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor, vestía unos jeans azul claro, camisa y calzado negro, su cabello largo y despeinado como siempre. El ladrido de un perro llamó su atención al entrar al lugar, sonrió al ver al animal y le regaló una caricia; su pasatiempo favorito era salir a correr con su perro Bruno, un labrador enorme color paja. Ellen se lo había regalado en su primer cumpleaños con ella, pensando que con él tendría una buena compañía y no se equivocó, no negaba que a veces le molestaban sus travesuras, pero era un buen perro en sí.

—Ya que no iras a trabajar no tienes excusa para no comer un buen desayuno —le dijo Ellen una vez éste llegó. Harry por segunda vez en la mañana sonrió, esa mujer nunca cambiaria, lamentablemente justo cuando Ellen iba a sentarse a tomar el desayuno con él se escucharon los pasos de unos tacones. La mujer hizo una mueca de disgusto, ya se imaginaba de quien se trataba.

—Hola cielo —saludó Sharon con elegancia dándole un escaso beso en sus labios. —Veo que no estás cambiado para ir a trabajar —le dijo al verlo con ropa casual, pasando su vista enseguida al segundo plato que estaba en la mesa— ¿Alguien iba a comer contigo? —preguntó mirando con cierto asco el platillo.

—Así es, Ellen iba a acompañarme a desayunar…

—Pero como ya estoy aquí no será necesario su presencia —interrumpió tomando asiento enfrente de él. —Ellen, llévate esto de aquí y tráeme un plato con fruta —le ordenó con poca delicadeza, mirando con disgusto el plato, la mujer la volteó a ver de mala gana y lo tomó. Molesto, Harry la regresó a ver. —¿Qué? —preguntó con aparente inocencia al ver la mirada de desaprobación de su novio.

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto? Ella iba a desayunar conmigo…

—No te preocupes, Harry. Ya estoy acostumbrada a los "buenos" modales de tu novia —Interrumpió Ellen haciendo énfasis mientras entraba con el pedido de la chica. Sharon no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada acida por su comentario. Una vez la mujer se fue, la morena notó las heridas de la mano derecha de Harry además de su labio roto.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó interesada mientras comían.

—Nada que te importe —le contestó cortante éste, a cambio la chica le dedicó una mirada fulminante, pero luego sonrió con malicia.

—No se necesita ser adivina para saber que te pasó, seguro recordaste a la estúpida de Granger y te pusiste como loco ¿no es así? —agregó con una sonrisa burlesca. Harry la miró con advertencia por el rabillo del ojo mientras masticaba su comida. — ¿o quién fue esta vez? ¿Samantha? —escupió con veneno. Harry no soportó aquello y dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa haciendo que ésta diera un respingón por la sorpresa.

— ¡Basta! No pienso permitir que me arruines el desayuno con tus estúpidos comentarios. Así que ¿o te callas o te largas? —lanzó molesto mirándola con advertencia.

— ¿Piensas correrme de mi propia casa? —habló sin una pisca de vergüenza.

—Esta no es tu casa —le recordó él.

—Aún —lo corrigió ésta. — ¿o ya olvidaste en lo que quedamos? No olvides a tu pequeño Henry, querido —esta vez Harry no dijo nada, mas no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada fulminante.

—Ellen, retira mi plato. Se me fue el apetito —pidió el moreno soltando los cubiertos de mala gana al tiempo que miraba con acidez a su novia.

—Pero Harry, si ni siquiera has… —estuvo a punto de replicar, pero el moreno fue mucho más rápido.

— ¡Has lo que te dije! —bramó molesto. —y de paso retira el de Sharon. —agregó entre dientes. Asqueado de aquel maldito desayuno se fue hacia su despacho, rogando porque su prometida se fuera ¡Merlín! ¿Qué le había visto a esa insoportable mujer? A veces creía que Ron tenía razón. Entró y tomó asiento frente a su escritorio, tal vez no trabajaría ese día en su oficina, pero si en su casa. Trató de concentrarse, pero no pudo evitar recordar lo que hacía un par de minutos la mujer le había dicho ¿Por qué le recordaba esas cosas si sabía perfectamente que eran su punto débil? ¿Qué ganaba con eso?

—Si crees que con eso lograrás hacerme más vulnerable, estas muy equivocada. —Se dijo apretando su bolígrafo molesto.

 **̶ │ ̶**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Como les prometí, aquí les traigo otro capítulo más. Iba a subirlo ayer, pero tuve un inconveniente que me fue imposible subirlo. Además de que, en este, me tomé el tiempo de revisarlo y según yo, ya corregí "todo" pero ya saben, nunca falta algo que se nos haya pasado jajaja…**

 **Gracias por sus buenos comentarios, espero que el transcurso que vaya tomando el fic les guste, sé que hay muchas confusiones en estos primeros capítulos, pero esa fue la idea desde el principio, lo siento jajaja… así que tendrán que ir sacando sus propias conclusiones a como vaya actualizando.**

 **Por ahí leí un comentario en donde decían que Harry quería olvidar sus dos pasados, si efectivamente quería olvidarlo, pero no serán dos, sino tres. Hay algo entre ese transcurso que aún no coloco pero que más adelante lo verán.**

 **Un punto que quería aclarar, generalmente que leo fics ya sea de drama o no, la víctima es Hermione o la mujer, en este caso es lo contrario. Harry es la víctima y Hermione también, pero no tanto como Harry, la historia gira sobre él. Ron y Luna también tienen un pasado que más adelante explicaré con lujo de detalles, solo pido que me tengan paciencia.**

 **¡Ah, antes de que se me olvide! Y les aviso para que luego no los tome por sorpresa eh xd estaré actualizando cada semana los capítulos que YA tengo escritos, que ya subí anteriormente jajajaja, una vez se acaben no prometo que sea cada semana jajajaja…**

 **Sin más me despido, esperando que este capítulo aclare un poco sus dudas, si hay errores de dedo, una vez más disculpen, hago lo que puedo :c**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **-Laura**


	4. Capítulo 3: Retomando caminos

_**Capítulo 3: Retomando caminos**_

—¡Basta! No pienso seguir discutiendo este tema contigo ¿entendiste? —soltó desesperado el moreno. Hacía más de hora y media que estaba discutiendo con su prometida y comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—¡Quiero una fecha para la boda a más tardar en tres meses! —contratacó Klein.

—Ya te lo he dicho…

—¿Quieres de nuevo contigo a tu hijo? —lanzó sin otra alternativa.

—No juegues con eso —le advirtió serio.

—¡Entonces cumple con lo que acordamos! —gritó enojada. Seguido de esto salió del despacho del oji-verde azotando la puerta. El moreno se dejó caer con pesadez sobres su silla…

—Me va a volver loco —se dijo pasándose sus manos sobre el rostro con cansancio ¿Qué demonios debía hacer? Comenzaba a creer que casarse con ella sería un gran error, pero saber que su hijo sería devuelto a Australia lo hacía cambiar de opinión. Maldito el día en que conoció a esa mujer…

 **Flash Back**

 _Eran aproximadamente las ocho en punto, en una hora tendría una junta importantísima con un empresario asiático muy importante, esta podría ser la única manera de salvar la empresa de Jobs. Llegó a las oficinas con su peculiar traje oscuro y sin saludar a nadie, inmediatamente se dirigió a Anahí su secretaria._

— _¿Aún no llega el señor Tang? —preguntó antes de entrar a su oficina._

— _No señor, pero me acaban de llamar para decir que ya viene en camino —contestó mientras acomodaba con rapidez unos papeles._

— _Perfecto ¿ya está todo listo en la sala de juntas? Por nada del mundo podemos perder este contrato. —Le recordó._

— _Si Sr. Evans, esta todo como usted lo indicó —al parecer ella también tenía prisa con unos informes._

— _Avísele a los demás que quiero a todos en la sala de juntas en diez minutos ¿está claro? —Anahí asintió. Sin decir nada más, pasó a su oficina, dejó su portafolio en su escritorio y revisó una vez más los papeles que firmaría el señor Lin donde se cerraría el trato. Veinte minutos después llamaron a la puerta…_

— _Adelante._

— _Sr. Evans, acaba de llegar el señor Tang —dijo con prisa la chica, Harry inmediatamente tomó los papeles y pasó enseguida a la sala de juntas, donde ya se encontraban todos en sus respectivos lugares. Él, como jefe que era ocupaba el primer lugar de en medio, junto a él del lado izquierdo se encontraba el asiático, el señor Lin, pero después de él había una persona que le llamó mucho la atención. Junto al asiático estaba una mujer bastante atractiva, cabello oscuro con unos penetrantes ojos color avellana y unos, apenas notables, rasgos orientales._

— _Señor Tang, un placer —saludó el moreno con formalidad. El viejo dijo algo en un idioma que el joven no entendió, pero enseguida la mujer de al lado contestó._

— _Dice que igualmente. Soy Sharon Klein, su traductora y asistente personal —agregó estrechándole la mano._

— _Un placer señorita —respondió con sorpresa ¡y vaya que lo había sorprendido aquella mujer! —Bien ¿les parece si comenzamos? —Preguntó un tanto nervioso. Klein asintió con un toque de elegancia y así comenzaron, primero empezó a hablar Johnny, explicando algunas de sus propuestas, enseguida Richard mostró alguno de los planos del centro comercial que el señor Lin quería construir en China, claro, todo como una sugerencia. De vez en cuando el moreno no podía evitar mirar a la joven Klein, en serio que lo había cautivado y en más de una ocasión se encontró con la mirada de ésta, para enseguida evadirla y volver a prestar atención a lo que sus trabajadores decían. En cada una de las explicaciones que dieron sus empleados, Klein las tuvo que traducir para que su jefe lograra entenderlas y decidir si sí o no negociaría con ellos. Una vez terminó de explicar Frank, pasó a hablar Harry unos minutos. Al terminar miró unos segundos a Sharon, después al asiático…_

— _Y bien Sr. Lin ¿cerramos el trato? —Preguntó rogando internamente porque aceptara. Sharon enseguida tradujo y de nueva cuenta el viejo dijo algo que el moreno no supo cómo interpretar._

— _Mi jefe ha decidido firmar con su constructora para el nuevo centro comercial en China. —Contestó con una sonrisa. Harry sonrió también y enseguida pidió los papeles a Anahí para que los firmaran. Poco a poco sus empleados fueron saliendo de la sala de juntas, hasta que al final quedaron ellos tres._

— _Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted Sr. Evans —dijo mientras Harry se estrechaba las manos con el señor Lin Tang._

— _El placer es mío señorita —esta vez estrechó las manos con ella, pero al soltarla la chica le giñó un ojo y le sonrió de forma coqueta, dejando a Harry sorprendido._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Si, definitivamente se había dejado cautivar por esa mujer. Parecía que después de todo lo vivido no había aprendido nada en absoluto sobre cómo eran ellas…

 **Flash Back**

 _Luego de haber firmado el contrato con el señor Lin, por primera vez en mucho tiempo decidió salir para festejar; claro, no era la gran cosa, pero merecía la pena. Había decidido ir a un bar que se encontraba en el centro de Londres, era muy famoso debido a su excelente manera de atender. Al llegar, se dirigió a la barra y le habló a uno de los hombres que atendía…_

— _¡Ey tú, tráeme un whisky! —ordenó con poca delicadeza. El hombre le hizo una mueca al ver el modo tan arrogante en que le habló el oji-verde._

— _Aquí tiene señor —le entregó el hombre. Lo tomó bebiéndolo de un solo trago y no esperó a que el camarero se fuera para pedir otro más…_

— _Otro whisky…_

— _Que sean dos por favor —habló una voz femenina. Extrañado, giró su cabeza, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a aquella familiar mujer._

— _¿Señorita Klein? —pronunció desconcertado. El hombre llegó con los dos vasos de whisky…_

— _Dígame, Sharon. —contestó con ese toque de clase que la caracterizaba._

— _De acuerdo, Sharon. Eh… no pensé encontrármela por aquí, a decir verdad —se sinceró mientras bebían. La joven soltó una risita coqueta…_

— _Debo admitir que ya somos dos, Sr. Evans. —Tomó su whisky y bebió un poco con elegancia sin apartar la vista del oji-verde en ningún momento, dejando a éste embelesado._

— _Oh, por favor no me llames por mi apellido. Dime James —pidió ahora él._

— _Está bien, James. Y dime ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? —dejó su whisky de lado y se giró un poco más hacia él, cruzando sus piernas, dejando ver más de lo indicado de ellas. Harry soltó una pequeña risa un tanto nerviosa._

— _Si te soy sincero, Sharon…. Vine a festejar el haber firmado el contrato con tu jefe, ustedes han salvado a mi empresa. —declaró sonriéndole de medio lado._

— _¿En serio? En ese caso ¡salud! —levantó su vaso —Que su empresa siga prosperando, James. —El joven levantó su vaso de whisky, chocándola con la de ella y bebiéndosela toda de un trago._

 _Pasaron los minutos y la plática poco a poco fue tomando otro rumbo, primero comenzaron hablando de negocios y poco a poco fueron metiéndose en la vida personal del otro._

— _¿así que estuviste casado eh? Vaya sorpresa, James —declaró la chica con asombro. — ¿Tuviste hijos? —Harry guardó silencio unos minutos, estaba comenzando a marearse un poco, no sabía ya cuántos vasos de whisky llevaba._

— _No, adoptamos uno juntos, pero al darse por enterado nuestro compromiso falso, el juez decidió quitarnos al niño, porque en sí, no éramos un verdadero matrimonio —confesó con algo de pesar._

— _¡Oh, cuanto lo siento! me imagino la desilusión que debiste llevarte —dijo con fingida tristeza tocando su hombro. — ¿Te hubiera gustado tener un hijo con ella? —Harry arrugó su frente con algo de molestia, había dado justo en el clavo._

— _Me gustan los bebés no te lo niego, me hubiera encantado tener un hijo con ella… pero viendo las cosas desde esta perspectiva creo que fui afortunado, mi hijo hubiera vivido un infierno. —de nuevo se acabó otro vaso._

— _¿y no has pensado en tener uno? Porque tienes pareja ¿no? —preguntó con curiosidad. Él en cambio rio con amargura._

— _Pues no, no tengo pareja. —la chica simuló una cara de total sorpresa._

— _¿Cómo es posible que un nombre tan educado, guapo y encima rico no tenga novia? ¡James mírate! Cualquier mujer caería rendida a tus pies, eres casi, casi el hombre perfecto. —El oji-verde se sintió alagado._

— _Tú lo has dicho, casi. Pero tal parece que eso a ustedes las mujeres no les importa, solo quieren tener a alguien a su lado que las trate mal y sea rico. Nada más… —contestó con disgusto._

— _¿ah sí? Pues yo tengo dinero, mas no traigo a un patán a mi lado que me trate mal ¿ves a alguno por aquí? —le dijo girándose a ambos lados para que verificara._

— _No…_

— _Tú lo que necesitas es una mujer que te quiera… —Se acercó un poco a él, al parecer con otras intenciones. —Que te trate como te lo mereces… —su rostro estaba a unos centímetros de él ¿en qué momento se había acercado tanto? —Una mujer como yo. —Terminó uniendo sus labios con los de él, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Si, había caído como un completo imbécil de nuevo…

 **Flash Back**

 _La cabeza le dolía, estaba mareado, ¿Dónde estaba? No reconocía esa habitación ¿y estaba desnudo? ¿Por qué estaría desnudo? Volteó al otro lado de la cama y miró un cuerpo descansar sobre esta ¿Qué había hecho? Trató de verle el rostro, pero el sólo intento de moverse hacia que se le revolviera el estómago y la cabeza le doliera más aún. Respiró hondo tratando de recodar qué había sucedido anoche, recordó que estaba tomando en el bar al que siempre solía ir y en eso llegó…_

— _¡Sharon! —soltó al darse de cuenta de quién era la que estaba del otro lado de la cama._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Había terminado revolcándose con ella y ni siquiera recordaba cómo demonios llegaron a su departamento. Sintiéndose comprometido por aquello aceptó tener una relación con ella, viendo quizás un futuro más allá. Lamentablemente eso jamás llegó, los años pasaron y aquella "esperanza" que se quiso hacer creer había desaparecido por completo. Lo peor empezó a llegar después, cuando fue descubriendo la otra cara de aquella mujer, accidentalmente en un estado de ebriedad soltó la lengua de más…

 **Flash Back**

— _Vamos cariño, no hablas en serio en terminar conmigo ¿verdad? —había tomado la decisión de mejor dejar aquella falsa relación por la paz, no estaban llegando a ningún lado y honestamente cada día la soportaba menos. —¿Me dirás que no extrañas al pequeño Henry? —preguntó mientras se acercaba al pequeño bar de su oficina a servirse un trago, ganándose de inmediato la mirada de sorpresa del moreno._

— _¿Henry? ¿Por qué sabes tú eso? —soltó de inmediato con seriedad._

— _¿Ya lo olvidaste? —se giró hacia él mientras movía su vaso de whisky._

— _Habla claro —exigió._

— _Tú me lo contaste y también mencionaste a una tal Samantha y Hermione —contestaba sin darle importancia. Harry tragó saliva ¿Qué más había dicho?_

— _Debes estar equivocada… —intentó hacerla creer lo contrario._

— _¿Seguro? Las veces que hemos dormido juntos tienes pesadillas con ellas —le recordó con cierto tono de fastidio. —En cuanto al pequeño Henry —caminó hacia él meneando sus caderas de forma coqueta. —La primera noche que nos conocimos me lo mencionaste…_

— _No recuerdo nada de esa noche…_

— _Porque estabas ebrio, querido —bebió de su copa —y no solo eso, también mencionaste que querías adoptarlo, pero no podías a menos que estuvieras casado —agregó con una sonrisa socarrona. Harry arqueó las cejas confundido ¿Qué planeaba?_

— _¿A dónde quieres llegar? —preguntó cruzado de brazos sin apartar su mirada de ella._

— _A que, yo podría ser una buena candidata —respondió con descaro._

— _¿casarme contigo? —soltó con una risita sarcástica —¡Estás loca! —se negó. Sharon borró su sonrisa y cambió su expresión a una más seria y hasta cierto punto molesta._

— _Considéralo… así podrías tener contigo a tu hijo. Míralo como un negocio —sugirió paseándose por su oficina. El moreno la seguía con la mirada, considerando su propuesta. —No querrás que el niño sea adoptado por otras personas y lo aparten de ti ¿cierto? —añadió fingiendo tono de preocupación, Harry apretó sus puños con impotencia, tenía razón._

— _¿y que tendría que darte yo a cambio? —La mujer sonrió, lo tenía justo donde quería._

— _Ser completamente mío… —el oji-verde la miró con el ceño fruncido ¿valía la pena hacerlo por su hijo? Lo pensó unos segundos; si, lo valía._

— _De acuerdo…_

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 _Idiota._

No podría describirse de otra manera, la decisión fue demasiado estúpida al principio. Pero después fue mirándole el lado "positivo" a todo aquello, después de lo vivido con Hermione y Samantha se prohibió mirar a otra mujer con otros ojos y Sharon era la persona perfecta que le hacía recordar porque no confiar en ellas. En sus casi cuatro años que tenían de pareja no le había tomado ni una pisca de cariño y no sólo era porque no se lo había permitido el mismo, el carácter de la mujer le ayudaba bastante llegando incluso a pensar que la detestaba. Jamás logró entender que ganaba ella con todo aquello, pero en días como hoy le quedaba muy claro: verlo derrotado. Movió su cabeza tratando de borrar esos malos recuerdos y se dedicó a concentrarse en lo que había en su oficina, tomó el expediente que le había llegado esa mañana del ministerio del último ataque de mortífagos.

—De nuevo muggles —soltó con pesar. En los últimos años se habían estado intensificando ataques a familias muggles, lo extraño era que jamás usaban maldiciones, los mataban a sangre fría de manera no mágica. Lo que les dificultaba más aún el trabajo para localizarlos usando como único hechizo el encantamiento _Inmobilus._ Si bien, el ocultar su identidad en el mundo mágico como Thomas Schlemmer no fue impedimento para ayudar a la comunidad mágica con la captura de mortífagos.

 **Flash Back**

— _¿Qué tienes pensado? —preguntó su amigo._

— _Regresaré al mundo mágico, pero no como Harry Potter —Ron arqueó una de sus cejas. —Por lo pronto es necesario regresar a Londres cuanto antes, pero sin aparecernos, será lo mejor. —pensó seguro._

— _¿y cómo piensas hacerlo? —quiso saber ya más interesado en los planes del moreno._

— _Lo primero es conseguir una varita, la mía me fue arrebatada esa noche que me atacaron —Ron asintió atento._

— _En ese caso tendremos que hacerle una visita a Ollivanders —le recordó. Pero de inmediato el moreno negó._

— _El ir con Ollivanders seria exponerme ante todos. Debemos conseguir la varita de alguna otra forma —decía mientras trataba de pensar en la mejor solución._

— _Quizás la de Sirius sea buena idea —sugirió el pecoso._

— _Imposible, esa varita no tendría mi lealtad. Probablemente funcione un tiempo, pero la quiero para algo más serio y en eso no creo que me sea de gran ayuda. Aunque… —guardó silencio al recordar un pequeño detalle que había dejado pasar._

— _¿Qué sucede? —lo miró preocupado._

— _Mis padres —recordó pensando que aún tenía esperanzas._

— _¿Qué hay con ellos?_

— _Sus varitas —sonrió ¡tenía la solución! —Ron, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Ollivanders? La lealtad de las varitas se pasará a otra persona siempre y cuando ésta haya logrado desarmar al otro —le explicaba con ansiedad._

— _Aja, pero tú no desarmaste a tus padres sino Voldemort…_

— _¿Y quién mató a Voldemort? —Ron abrió los ojos al fin entendiendo lo que su amigo quería decir._

— _¿Crees que funcione? —preguntó más convencido con esa última teoría._

— _Habrá que intentarlo._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Gracias a la ayuda de Lupin pudieron solucionar eso. El moreno pensó que probablemente las varitas fueron puestas en la tumba de sus padres, pero afortunadamente su antiguo profesor de defensas las había conservado como un recuerdo a su memoria.

 **Flash Black**

 _La noche se tornaba lluviosa y un moreno no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro sobre aquella pequeña casa, preguntándose ¿Dónde demonios estaba su amigo y su profesor que no llegaban? Había pasado un par de días desde que se había puesto de acuerdo con Ron para que diera aviso a Lupin únicamente de que estaba de vuelta, así mismo explicándole el motivo de su presencia ahí. El ruido de la puerta logró llamar su atención y de inmediato se acercó solo para descubrir que era su amigo…_

— _¿Lo has traído? —preguntó apenas abrió. Ron sonrió y se apartó permitiéndole el paso a aquel hombre castaño. —Profesor Lupin… —lo miró con sorpresa. El licántropo sonrió apenas lo vio y no dudo en darle un abrazo._

— _Me da gusto saber que estás bien, Harry —le dijo mientras lo soltaba. El moreno no los hizo esperar y los pasó inmediatamente, las malas noticias no se hicieron esperar…_

— _¿Te borraron la memoria? —soltó sorprendido su profesor. —pero ¿Quién demonios te ha hecho esto? —decía con gesto serio._

— _Ni yo mismo lo sé, es por eso que te he pedido que vengas. Como sabrás, tú y Ron son los únicos que saben mi localización y probablemente que sigo vivo —su profesor asintió atento._

— _Sí, Ron me ha informado de todo y mencionó algo acerca de las varitas de tus padres —le recordó._

— _Así es ¿tienes idea de que pasó con ellas? —preguntó con seriedad. El hombre sonrió y de inmediato sacó dos varitas de su ropa._

— _Aquí las tienes. —las colocó sobre la mesa. Harry sonrió, pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar mirarlas con algo de nostalgia —Luego de la muerte de tus padres, me permití guardarlas cuidadosamente temiendo que estas fueran robadas, dándoles un mal uso —le explicó. —¿Crees que funcione, Harry?_

— _Eso no lo sabré hasta que lo intentemos —se dijo tomando la primera, la cual según Remus era de su padre. La varita era color caoba, larga y con figurillas que según Harry parecían telarañas._

— _¿Qué te parece un combate para calentar un poco? —sugirió su amigo mientras sacaba su varita. El moreno asintió gustoso. —No tengas piedad porque sea tu amigo ¿entendiste? —le advirtió mientras se ponía en posición._

— _En lo absoluto —sonrió. —«¡Expulso!»_

— _«¡Flipendo!» —soltaron al tiempo e inmediatamente su amigo fue lanzado hacia una de las paredes de la casa; Harry sonrió y se acercó al pecoso._

— _Hablaba en serio, Potter —le dijo el oji-azul mientras se incorporaba._

— _Lo siento, Ron. —se disculpó. Usaron un par de hechizos más y la varita respondía a cada uno perfectamente, así que optó por quedarse con la de su padre._

— _Estamos listos…_

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Sonrió ante ese último recuerdo, se sentía honrado al poder llevar la varita de su padre. Pero al mismo tiempo era un sutil recuerdo de que tenía que encontrar a los culpables de su pérdida de memoria…

̶ │ ̶

Y así pasaron dos semanas y la hora de la mudanza se acercó, durante el transcurso de ese tiempo las chicas se habían organizado a encontrar un buen departamento en Londres, ayudadas por los padres de Hermione quienes se pusieron felices con la noticia de que su hija regresaría. Una noche antes Hermione había preparado todo para aparecerse en la casa de sus padres. Luna intentó persuadirlas de viajar como los muggles en avión, pero habían acordado viajar a través de la red flu al final, pues a causa de sus labores no podían darse el lujo de perder horas de viaje.

—¿Están listas? —preguntó la castaña antes de mirar por última vez su departamento en Francia. Las chicas asintieron seguras, posteriormente el chasquido de una desaparición fue lo último que se escuchó en aquel lejano lugar.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Granger, ambos padres de la castaña esperaban con ansias la llegada de su hija. Un ruido en la sala llamó su atención y enseguida salieron ya esperando quienes serían…

—¡Mama!, ¡papá! —soltó entusiasmada la castaña yendo enseguida a abrazar a sus padres.

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, hija! —sonrió su madre mientras la abrazaba. —¡Pero mira cómo has cambiado! —decía tomándola del rostro feliz por su llegada.

—No sabes cuánto te hemos echado de menos, Hermione —ahora fue el turno del señor Granger.

—Yo también los extrañé mucho —dijo con voz quebrada mientras abrazaba a su padre. Luna y Ginny no pudieron evitar conmoverse con la escena, así que optaron por mantenerse al margen, era un momento familiar y ninguna de las dos quería arruinarlo.

—Pero vamos, dejemos los lloriqueos para después —decía su padre mientras limpiaba una pequeña lágrima que había escapado de los ojos de su hija. —¿Qué tal el viaje? —preguntó a las chicas sonriente.

—Excelente —contestó la pecosa.

—Algo mareado —añadió la rubia, ambos padres sonrieron.

—Hugh y yo preparábamos el almuerzo, comamos un poco y después, nosotros personalmente los llevaremos a su nuevo departamento —dijo Jean mientras las invitaba a pasar al comedor. Comieron durante hora y media en donde el trio de chicas les platicaba todo acerca de su tiempo en Francia.

—Según recuerdo, nos comentaste que tenías novio hija ¿no es así? —recordó curiosa su madre. —Vamos, cuéntanos un poco acerca de él —pidió Jean sonriendo. Hermione asintió mientras tomaba un poco del agua de frutas que habían preparado.

—Así es, su nombre es Ben Russell, trabaja en un pequeño despacho como contador en Francia—explicó soltando un momento los cubiertos.

—¿No es mago? —preguntó su padre un poco decepcionado, su hija negó. —¿y qué me dicen ustedes chicas? —esta vez se dirigió a la rubia y la pelirroja. —¿tienen novio? —Luna asintió mientras que Ginny negó.

—Es un año más grande que yo, se llama Frank y es veterinario —respondió mientras apartaba un poco su plato.

—¿y Ginevra?

—Yo estoy bien así por ahora —declaró la menor de los Weasley con formalidad.

—Ya sabemos quién pone a estas señoritas con los pies sobre la tierra —bromeó el señor Granger.

—Sí, claro —soltó la rubia con sarcasmo ganándose una mirada de recelo por parte de la pecosa, ambas sabían que a Ginny citas le sobraban.

—Por cierto, papá ¿en dónde está ubicado el departamento? —quiso saber la oji-miel al recordar ese pequeño detalle, pues únicamente les habían dado las instrucciones a sus padres de que fuera mínimo de dos recamaras.

—Se encuentra en Hackney, es un lugar agradable —aseguró.

—Sí, lo recuerdo ¿te importaría si nos vamos ya? —pidió con amabilidad. Sus padres asintieron, las chicas ayudaron a recoger la loza e inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha. El transcurso fue de media hora aproximadamente sin tráfico.

El departamento se encontraba ubicado en una zona bastante favorable para las chicas pues tenían todo a su alcance en caso de necesitarlo, el edificio era de color marrón, ubicado exactamente en el último piso. A decir verdad, todas las chicas se sorprendieron al entrar, el departamento era hermoso. El lugar era de un pulcro color blanco, contaba con enormes ventanales que dejaban ver una vista espectacular a la ciudad; tenían una pequeña sala con una pequeña televisión, nada ostentoso, pero era suficiente, además de que tenía paso a una pequeña terraza; al lado de ésta se encontraba un comedor redondo de cuatro sillas a diferencia del otro que era cuadrado y de seis. La cocina también era más pequeña, pero para ambas fue suficiente, éste tenía un toque minimalista de un color blanco; justo al lado de la cocina había un corto pasillo, en donde del lado posterior izquierdo y derecho se encontraba una habitación y cada una de ellas contaba con un baño, pero únicamente la habitación del lado izquierdo contaba con terraza al igual que la sala.

—¿y qué tal? —preguntó el señor Granger, esperando la reacción de las chicas. Hermione volteó a ver a sus amigas y ambas sonrieron felices, satisfechas con el departamento.

—¡Nos encanta! —soltaron al unísono felices. Media hora después los padres de la castaña decidieron irse para así darles un poco de privacidad a las chicas y así se familiarizarán más con el lugar.

—¿qué les parece si hacemos un poco más grande esta habitación? —sugería la rubia en el cuarto derecho que no contaba con terraza. —así cabria una cama más —Ginny y Hermione estuvieron de acuerdo.

—¿Yo me quedo en el cuarto de enseguida? —preguntó la castaña, las chicas asintieron. Gracias a un par de encantamientos no tuvieron la tediosa necesidad de cargar con todas sus pertenencias.

Más tarde, Ginny decidió bajar a una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de ahí y aprovechó para comprar el periódico, recordando que tenían que buscar empleo.

—Les traje esto —dijo mientras dejaba algo enrollado sobre la barra.

—¿Periódico? —preguntó desconcertada la rubia.

—Hay que buscar empleo, ¿ya lo olvidaron? —de inmediato la castaña buscó entre las páginas hasta que encontró los anuncios de empleos.

—aquí —señaló.

—Escuchen este —carraspeó la rubia y comenzó. —Agente comercial: experiencia comercial en medios de comunicación, coche propio, flexibilidad de horario y movilidad…

—No —descartó de inmediato la castaña. Y sin esperárselo pasaron dos horas buscando entre las hojas descartando y marcando varios. —Recepcionista: De muy buena presencia, con facilidad de palabra, experiencia en ventas, de 18 a 23 años, tez clara… —leía cansada la castaña.

—Eso es racista, definitivamente no —descartó esta vez Luna.

—veamos este —dijo Ginny tomando el periódico — Asistente personal: ambos sexos, entre 21 y 35 años, buena presencia, buen manejo de computadora, experiencia laboral, horario flexible —Terminó de leer.

—Suena bien —reconoció Hermione, la pelirroja y la oji-azul asintieron de acuerdo. —¿En dónde está ubicado? —preguntó.

—¡Oh vaya! está a un par de cuadras de aquí —sonrió Ginevra.

—¿Cuándo es la entrevista?

—Mañana a las nueve.

—Tiempo suficiente para organizar todo —sonrió satisfecha. —será mejor que empiece de una vez —dicho esto se retiró a su habitación.

—Ha sido un día pesado ¿no? —decía la menor de los Weasley mientras soltaba un bostezo. Volteó hacia las ventanas ya empezaba a oscurecer. —Mañana iré a hacerle una visita a mi madre temprano, así que será mejor que vaya a dormir ya —agregó tomando el periódico.

—Espera —pidió la rubia al ver que lo arrojaría a la basura —Préstamelo un momento. —Sin preguntar se lo entregó y se retiró.

Más tarde, Luna decidió hacerle compañía a su amiga en su habitación, por otro lado, la castaña preparaba toda la documentación para la entrevista y de paso un par de libros de anatomía que había adquirido hacia poco.

—Listo —sonrió al ver todo organizado, desde su ropa hasta su documentación. —Sera mejor que duerma si quiero llegar temprano mañana —se dijo mientras buscaba su pijama para dormir.

—¡Nada de eso, señorita! —escuchó desde la puerta. —Esta noche nos vamos a buscar un buen bar y disfrutar de un rato ahora que regresamos a Londres —determinó la rubia con seguridad recargada en el marco de la puerta, sin percatarse que detrás de ella Ginny le hacía señas a la castaña para que dijera que no.

—Luna, no creo que sea buena idea… —intentó persuadirla al ver el rostro cansado de la pecosa.

—¡Para nada! —negó —Toma lo que sea que vayas a llevar, te esperamos en la sala —Hermione negó resignada, y así pasaron su primera noche en Londres…

 **̶ │ ̶**

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, yo esta vez les traje un capítulo un poco antes. Ahora bien, la pregunta importante ¿Qué les pareció? Cada final de capítulo me digo seguido qué les diré y se me termina olvidando puntos importantes jajajaja... como vieron, Sharon no es la blanca paloma, de hecho, personalmente, la detesto. Leí sus comentarios y veo que le están tomando odio a Harry, ¡no lo hagan! :c jajajaja todo tiene un porqué, está mas allá de la mala experiencia que pasó con Hermione y Samantha, pero ténganme paciencia. Y bueno, ya saben algo del pasado de Harry, Henry es adoptado, no es su hijo biológico, ni de él ni de Samantha, así que no se alarmen jajaja… Sé que estos primeros capítulos no están muy largos, cuando comencé actualizaba cada mes, pero debido a la universidad me fue más difícil, por lo que una manera de recompensarlos fue haciéndolos más largos (es decir, que fue más de un capítulo en uno) No me gusta poner relleno en los capítulos, cada uno tiene lo que debe de tener ¿Qué otra cosa les iba a decir? Jajaja Sobre Ron y Luna, bueno también hay algo ahí, no les daré adelantos, solo les puedo decir que amo esta pareja.**

 **Y bueno, para los que ya están odiando a Harry, prepárense que lo van a odiar más todavía jajaja por el capítulo 8 se le empezara a quitar poquito lo odioso jajajaja…**

 **Sin más, me despido, esperando que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y aclarado un poco de dudas, como el anterior, con este si me tomé el tiempo de corregirlo, de igual modo, si ven algún error de dedo, disculpen.**

 **-Laura.**


	5. Capítulo 4: Herida Abierta

_**Capítulo 4: Herida Abierta**_

Por merlín y toda su bendita magia ¡cómo era posible! Su primera entrevista de trabajo e iba tarde.

—¡Gracias Luna! —soltó sarcástica al aire, puesto que la noche anterior Luna le había insistido salir a recorrer uno que otro bar de Londres a divertirse un rato. Para su maldita suerte no escuchó el despertador y ahora llevaba veinte minutos de retraso de la hora en que se programó y por si fuera poco se le era difícil caminar por sus tacones, ya que enseguida de la entrevista debía ir a San Mungo. Cualquier mago inteligente hubiera pensado en aparecerse, pero no para nuestra querida castaña, ya que por andar con las prisas había olvidado su varita en su escritorio.

Pero al parecer Hermione no era la única que llevaba prisa en la ciudad, Harry tenía una junta de suma importancia en menos de quince minutos, teniendo que lidiar así con el tráfico del lunes por la mañana…

—¡Maldición! ¡Muévanse idiotas! —soltó desesperado tocando el claxon de su auto.

—¿Señor, le falta mucho? —preguntó una impaciente Hermione al taxista. Había decidido tomar un taxi que la llevara a la empresa, pero lamentablemente al pobre hombre el auto se le averió y tuvo que orillarse, haciendo que la castaña perdiera más tiempo.

—Ya falta poco, señorita… —desesperada, decidió salir del auto y caminar, le faltaban escaso unas tres cuadras si mal no calculaba.

—Olvídelo, caminaré mejor —decía al tiempo que sacaba dinero de su bolso —aquí tiene, gracias. —seguido de esto salió corriendo.

El insistente claxon de los autos comenzaba a desesperar al moreno.

— _¡Dale, idiota!_ —gritó un hombre que iba detrás de él. Harry apretó su volante molesto, el semáforo aún estaba en verde ¿porque demonios no avanzaban? ¿acaso todo maldito Londres era daltónico que no distinguian el puto color verde? Y encima el imbécil de atrás se ponía a gritarle que avanzara cuando era evidente que tenía más de cinco autos enfrente obstruyéndole el paso.

" _¡solo una cuadra más!"_ Pensaba animada la castaña mientras intentaba correr con sus tacones. El semáforo se mostró en verde _"¡maldición!"_ desde que había salido del taxi le habían tocado todos en rojo, logrando no hacerla perder ni un minuto.

Gruñó molesto _"¡avancen!"_ el semáforo se puso en amarillo señal que en cualquier momento estaría en rojo _"Si alcanzo"_ pensó seguro.

—¡Merlin me ha oido! —sonrió mientras se adelantaba a cruzar la calle cuidando que no se le cayera ninguno de los libros y documentos que llevaba.

El oji-verde, pensando que lograría cruzar antes de que se pusiera en rojo el semaforo, aceleró enseguida, no esperando en ningún momento que una mujer se cruzara en su camino…

—¡Pero que demonios…! —lanzó exasperado al frenar en seco.

Ingenuamente había pensado que el auto frenaría pues no alcanzaría pasar, pero con suerte y no alcanzó a atropellarla.

—¡Pero qué diablos le pasa! —Soltó Hermione enojada, el hombre le dio a entender, por el sonido que hizo el claxon de su auto, que estaba molesto porque ella haya decidido cruzar, causando que del susto la chica terminara tirando todo a su paso a mitad de la calle.

Furioso, se bajó del auto, esa muchachita lo iba a oír…

—¡¿acaso estás ciega, tonta?! —gritó enojado el moreno. La castaña molesta también, volteó a ver al hombre que le gritó.

—¡Usted es el ciego! —se defendió incorporándose con los documentos revueltos y maltratados. Fue ahí donde el tiempo se detuvo para Harry…

" _Hermione…"_

—¿No vio acaso que el semáforo cambiaba a rojo? ¡Era evidente que no alcanzaría a cruzar pedazo de idiota! —seguía gritando la castaña a aquel hombre que, extrañamente se había quedado en silencio de un de la nada. El moreno apretó los puños, molesto recogió de mala gana los últimos documentos y la tomó del brazo. —¿qué le pasa? ¡Suélteme! —expresó enojada la castaña ante el trato poco delicado del sujeto; Harry la arrastró con brusquedad hasta la banqueta.

—Para la próxima ten más cuidado —agregó serio mientras la soltaba y le entregaba de mala gana los documentos maltratados. —No estorbes —seguido de esto dio media vuelta y subió a su auto de nuevo pisando el acelerador haciendo rechinar las llantas.

Hermione esta vez no dijo nada, por un momento creyó haber reconoció esa voz, lo extraño es que no recordaba a quien. El sujeto llevaba un pulcro traje de oficina negro, su cabello un tanto largo que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros y su espesa barba negra que le impedía ver su boca bien, además de que no había podido identificar su mirada por aquellas gafas oscuras que traía, notando únicamente como debajo de ellas tenía una cicatriz, como un rasguño.

—Idiota —se limitó a decir, regresando su mirada a sus documentos maltratados. —Oh no… —se lamentó al verlos, la solicitud de empleo estaba pisada con la huella de aquel sujeto, su libro nuevo de anatomía se había manchado del negro pavimento y por si fuera poco uno de sus tacones se había quebrado —¿Qué más me puede pasar? —se preguntó abatida. Tarde había formulado la pregunta cuando en eso un camión pasó sobre un charco de agua que se encontraba a un lado de ella, mojando su antes limpia blusa blanca. —Debo dejar de hacerme este tipo de preguntas —se dijo a si misma rendida mientras contemplaba aquella mancha oscura en su ropa.

Más tarde…

—¡Cielos! Cuando me llamaste y me contaste qué te había ocurrido no pensé que fuera tan mal —decía una rubia sorprendida al ver las condiciones en que se encontraba la castaña.

—Sí, si ¿trajiste mi varita? —le recordó.

—Sí, aquí tienes. Creo que después de esto no te quedaran ganas de salir sin ella —agregó burlesca.

—¡No la olvidé! Me quedé dormida por culpa de tu maldita salida de anoche —soltó molesta mientras terminaba de reparar su tacón y dejaba limpia su blusa de nuevo. —listo ¿cómo me veo? —preguntó girándose hacia su amiga.

—Mejor que hace dos minutos —sonrió satisfecha. —¿Llegarás a tiempo a la entrevista? —añadió como no queriendo.

—Bueno, es evidente que no, pero al menos haré el intento —respondió resignada.

Hacía más de cinco minutos que había llegado y aún no se dignaba a bajarse del auto.

—¿Qué demonios hace aquí? ¿porqué...? ¡Maldición! —soltó con impotencia. Bajó de su auto ignorando por completo al guardia, tenía demasiadas cosas en que preocuparse.

—Sí, sí, el señor Evans no tarda en llegar. Claro, yo lo comunico hasta pronto —decía Anahí bastante atareada al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono. Justo en eso vio como Harry salía del elevador con expresión molesta. —Señor, gracias a Dios está aquí. Lo están esperando en la sala de juntas los de la mesa directiva y...

—En un segundo estoy con ellos, avísales —interrumpió sin darle tiempo a decir nada más.

—Claro, le recuerdo también que hoy es la entrevista para escoger a su nueva asistente personal, así que...

—Lo dejo en tus manos, escoge a la mejor, no importan sus atributos, ya sabes lo que busco —le recordó mirándola por primera vez desde que llegó.

—Efectividad, entrega y responsabilidad —citó la chica con seguridad.

—Exacto. De lo contrario que se vayan al diablo —y diciendo esto último entró a su oficina.

Corría todo lo que sus tacones le permitían por las calles de Londres, ya iba tarde lo sabía, pero si tenía suerte probablemente tendría oportunidad de ser contratada. Al visualizar el edificio dejó de correr…

—Vaya, es enorme… —soltó sorprendida por la excelente arquitectura de aquel lugar, sin perder tiempo entró de inmediato con la recepcionista. —Hola, buenos días —saludó la castaña —verás, venía a la entrevista de trabajo que...

—Llegas tarde chica, pero hoy es tu día de suerte —le sonrió Jessica, Hermione la miró confundida. —Llegaste diez minutos tarde de la hora establecida, pero has sido la segunda en llegar —la oji-miel sonrió al escuchar eso.

—¿En qué piso es la entrevista?

—Último piso, pregunta por Anahí una vez estés ahí. —agradecida, la castaña subió al elevador y marcó la última planta. Mientras subía no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ¡era solo una entrevista de trabajo, Merlín! Pero no podía evitar sentirse extraña, por alguna razón inexplicable se sentía preocupada. Al llegar, lo primero con lo que se topó fue con un escritorio que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, donde estaba una joven de lentes concentrada en unos documentos y frente a ella a unos metros estaba sentada una chica rubia; con cautela se acercó a la joven.

—Hola, buenos días. Venía a la entrevista de trabajo, supongo que tú debes de ser Anahí ¿no? —la chica la volteó a ver y le sonrió asintiendo.

—Sí, aquí es, toma asiento en un momento te atenderán. —le indicó una silla junto a la rubia, que hasta ahora no se había detenido a ver, era esa típica mujer de grandes atributos y atractivos que no iban a mostrar sus conocimientos, sino otra cosa… Sin inmutarse se sentó a un par de sillas lejos de ella, la mujer inmediatamente la dedicó una mirada con desdén para enseguida sonreír de manera burlesca y segura. La castaña prefirió ignorarla y se concentró en la otra chica, a decir verdad, se sorprendió de lo joven que se veía, podría jurar que tenía unos dieciocho años, pero también sintió algo de ternura por ella, pues le recordó sus años de estudio en hogwarts. Tan concentrada estuvo que no se dio cuenta en qué momento la rubia se incorporó y se acercó a la secretaria.

—Disculpa ¿falta mucho para que el señor Evans me atienda? —preguntó recargándose en el escrito de una manera poco reservada. Anahí apartó los ojos del documento y la volteó a ver, soltó un suspiro, de nuevo una chica hueca.

—El señor Evans no les hará la entrevista —contestó esta vez dirigiéndose a su computador. La rubia no pudo evitar su sorpresa y sonrió nerviosa…

—¿y quién nos hará la entrevista? si se puede saber.

—Yo, ¿te importaría volver a tu lugar? en quince minutos comenzamos —molesta, la rubia volvió a sentarse; Hermione sonrió. No pudo evitar pensar que si ella se quedaba con el puesto se llevaría muy bien con esa chica. Pasaron los minutos y la oji-miel no pudo evitar preguntarse porqué únicamente ella y la rubia eran las únicas en haber llegado _"¿es que acaso a nadie le interesa el trabajo en esta empresa?"_ pensó confundida. Quince minutos después Anahí les informó que ya comenzarían.

—Pasaremos a la oficina que está al lado, por favor entréguenme sus documentos, yo las llamaré en unos minutos. —ambas mujeres entregaron sus carpetas y se limitaron a esperar. Por otro lado, la joven pasó a la oficina y empezó a revisar la documentación, empezando por esa rubia despampanante.

—veamos —decía mientras leía. A como pasaba las páginas la chica se iba disgustando cada vez más, la mujer solo había trabajado como recepcionista en un hotel y mesera, además de que ni siquiera tenía alguna carrera terminada. —¿Qué parte de gente con experiencia y responsable no entendió? —ni siquiera terminó de leer cuando la descartó. Se incorporó y la llamó, la rubia segurísima de que el puesto seria suyo entró a la sala. —así que, Cathy… —tomó asiento —cuénteme acerca de usted.

—Bueno, soy una persona muy eficaz, aprendo muy rápido, me encanta trabajar con chicos, siento que tengo una mejor comunicación con ellos y no sé por qué —rio de manera orgullosa y segura.

—Aquí dice que renunció a su último trabajo ¿a qué se debió? —cambió de pregunta sin prestarle atención a lo que contestaba.

—Bueno, renuncié porque sentí que debía buscar algo más allá, ya sabes a lo que me refiero —rio con cinismo —ese trabajo no estaba a mi altura.

La pequeña mujer no necesitó más y cerró la carpeta…

—Bien Cathy, puedes retirarte. Si se encuentra algún otro puesto disponible ten por seguro que te llamaremos —agregó dirigiéndola a la puerta.

—espera cómo que, ¿si hay un puesto disponible?, ¿no me darán el trabajo? —dijo mostrándose ofendida.

—No, temo que no estas capacitada lo suficiente. Ahora si me disculpas alguien más está esperándome —añadió dirigiéndose a la castaña —puedes pasar —le sonrió de forma amable. Hermione se incorporó enseguida y entró, sin darse cuenta como la chica le cerraba la puerta en las narices a la rubia.

—¡Pero que fastidio de mujer! —soltó con cansancio una vez cerró la puerta. —Bien, vayamos contigo —caminó hasta su lugar y tomó la carpeta de la castaña. —Hermione, aquí dice que estudiaste siete años en el extranjero ¿es verdad?

—Así es, al sur de Francia exactamente. —contestó de manera formal.

—Vaya y también aquí dice que estás estudiando medicina y encima de ello, eres una de las mejores —sonrió mientras leía. —¿has trabajado antes? —Hermione negó nerviosa.

—pero aprendo rápido, soy muy comprometida y…

—y no lo dudo —dijo tranquilizándola un poco —¿sabes? Es poco común que contraten a mujeres para este puesto en esta empresa, pero me agrada que sea una chica como tú ¿puedes presentarte mañana a primera hora? —Hermione la miró atónita unos segundos.

—quieres decir que, ¿estoy contratada? —aún no se la creía.

—así es —le sonrió. —Te espero mañana, por lo que harás no te preocupes yo te explicare, estoy segura de que no tendrás problema con ello siempre y cuando lo hagas a tiempo —ahora fue el turno de sonreír de la castaña.

—Ten por seguro que si —sonrió agradecida.

—Tu hora de entrada será a las dos y tu hora de salida será a las siete, pero mañana quiero que estés aquí a la una, ya que tengo que explicarte todo el procedimiento. Habrá días en que probablemente salgas más tarde o más temprano. Hermione, te voy a suplicar que por favor llegues a la hora establecida, el señor Evans es muy estricto y no le gustan las demoras ¿entendido? —Hermione asintió cuan soldado recibe una orden del sargento. —¿alguna pregunta? —agregó.

—No, ninguna. Mañana mismo estaré aquí a la hora establecida. —aseguró.

—Perfecto —sonrió —en ese caso, te acompaño al elevador —y juntas salieron de aquel pequeño cubículo. Una vez dentro del elevador, justo cuando las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse notó como varios hombres salían de lo que, al parecer, era la sala de juntas donde probablemente estaría su estricto jefe.

Luego de la entrevista, salió inmediatamente a San Mungo. Contenta porque su primer día de práctica haya ido bien regresó al departamento con sus amigas, emocionada por todo lo que les tenía que contar. En el departamento de las chicas…

—¿Cómo crees que le haya ido a Hermione en la entrevista de trabajo? —preguntó la rubia mientras preparaba la ensalada para la cena.

—No lo sé, espero que bien. Escuche varios comentarios negativos acerca de esa empresa —le comentaba al tiempo que sacaba un par de platos.

—¿ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? —quiso saber.

—Bueno, dicen que no contratan a cualquiera, son bastante estrictos, sobre todo el señor Evans. Escuche que ha mandado sacar a patadas a varios de ahí —contestó sonando un poco preocupada.

—¿de verdad? —la miró sorprendida. —Vaya, los muggles son unos groseros a veces —agregó con desaprobación.

—Sí, pero no por nada es una de las empresas más importantes de Londres. —terminaron de charlar ya que escucharon que alguien abrió la puerta principal.

—Hola, Hermione—saludó Luna al verla entrar a la cocina.

—¡No imaginan el día de locos que tuve! —soltó evidentemente contenta mientras tomaba asiento en la pequeña barra que se encontraba en la cocina. —Pero les contaré mientras comemos ¿Qué hay de cenar? Muero de hambre —añadió apenada.

—Luna preparó espagueti —dijo la pecosa mientras le pasaba los platos para que ayudara a poner la mesa. Una vez lista se dispusieron a comer…

—¿y bien? ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó la oji-azul dándole un trago a su vino. La castaña sonrió mientras dejaba los cubiertos un momento.

—¡Estoy contratada! —lanzó feliz.

—¡¿Qué?! —soltaron sus amigas sorprendidas.

—¡Si, mañana mismo me presento a trabajar! —ambas chicas sonrieron.

—¡Eso es excelente, Herms! —felicitó la pelirroja.

—Pues yo también les tengo una buena noticia —habló ahora la rubia, llamando la atención de sus amigas. —¿adivinen quién empieza a trabajar mañana también? —preguntó orgullosa.

—¿bromeas verdad? —respondió una sorprendida castaña.

—Tal como lo oyen —Aseguró.

—Espera Luna —detuvo la plática Ginny. —¿Por qué no nos comentaste nada de esto? —quiso saber.

—Quería darles la sorpresa —contestó avergonzada.

—¿y donde trabajarás?

—En un restaurante, me encargaré de repartir la comida a varias empresas. —dijo mientras se llevaba un trozo de pan a la boca.

—Bueno, no suena complicado…

—Un momento ¡pero tú no sabes manejar! —lanzó la pecosa al recordar que en Francia Luna casi las mata en el auto que el señor Lovegood le había obsequiado.

—Vamos chicas ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser manejar? En unos días seguro habré aprendido. — dijo despreocupada mientras comía.

—Bueno, hoy fue un día de buenas noticias al parecer —comentó la castaña dejando un poco de lado lo de Luna.

—¿acaso ya olvidaste lo de hoy en la mañana? —preguntó en tono burlesco la oji-azul.

—¿de qué hablas? —las regresó a ver Ginny curiosa.

—No debiste recordarme eso, Luna —añadió de mal humor la castaña borrando todo rastro de felicidad.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Hermione casi fue arrollada por un auto, llegó tarde a su entrevista de trabajo y encima quedó bañada de agua sucia por un camión de basura —concluyó la rubia con humor.

—Bueno, lo de la entrevista se solucionó y la ropa también. Pero el mal sabor de boca que me dejó ese tipo no —contestó enojada al recordar como la había tratado.

—Bueno, eso no te pasaría si no hubieras insistido ir al bar anoche —le recordó la rubia con cinismo.

—¡pero si fuiste tú quien me obligó a ir! —soltó molesta.

—¡si claro! Y seguro yo te dije que te pasaras de copas ¿no? —contestó mordaz. El rostro de Hermione se tornó colorado inmediatamente al verse descubierta.

—¿conociste a tu jefe? Ginny me comentaba que es un poco gruñón. —cambió de tema.

—Bueno, en realidad aún no lo conozco. Pero Anahí su secretaria me pidió, bueno me suplicó, que fuera puntual ya que no le gustaban los retardos. Sospecho que no es la única cosa que no le agrada —les comentó ya más seria.

—Ten cuidado, si cumples con lo establecido dudo mucho que te metas en problemas con él, no conozco a una persona más responsable que tu Hermione —le animó la pecosa.

—Mientras no te vayas de borracha, seguro llegarás puntual —no pudo evitar decir la rubia soltándose a reír. Y así, entre risas disfrutaron de una rica cena esa noche.

Por otro lado, en la casa del moreno…

—Estoy muerto —declaró mientras se sentaba a cenar con Ellen.

—Muchacho, te he dicho que no trabajes tanto, de vez en cuando te mereces un descanso —lo reprendió la mujer. Pero, a decir verdad, el chico no estaba preocupado por eso, desde que se topó con Hermione en la mañana no había podido dejar de pensar en ella y preguntarse a qué se debía su regreso a Londres y porqué el pecoso no le había comentado nada al respecto. _"seguro Ron tampoco sabe nada"_ pensó, pues a su amigo jamás se le pasaría decirle sobre algún regreso de las chicas.

—¿No vino hoy Sharon? —preguntó tratando de despejar su mente.

—No y te suplicaría que no la invoques. Apuesto que ni tú tienes ganas de que nos venga a visitar hoy ¿o me equivoco? —lo regresó a ver mientras le pasaba su platillo con cena. El moreno sonrió mientras negaba.

—Tienes toda la razón —reconoció mientras se servía una copa de vino.

—¿Qué tal ha ido el asunto de tu nueva asistente? —recordó la mujer, logrando llamar la atención del moreno.

—No tengo idea, le dejé esa tarea a Anahí, estoy seguro de que la que escogió estará bien. —aseguró confiado de que la joven haya hecho una buena elección.

—¿Cómo? ¿no sabes nada de la chica? —preguntó confundida.

—No, pero Anahí me dejó sus documentos para que los revisara —decía mientras se incorporaba y tomaba una carpeta que estaba en un mueble cercas de ahí.

—Oh vamos, revisémoslo juntos. Apuesto a que no es tan mala, tu siempre tiendes a ser demasiado exigente con tus trabajadores, con mi ayuda seguro eres más flexible —decía la mujer un poco más animada mientras cenaba. El moreno rio ante el comentario de la anciana, pero aceptó. Regresó a su asiento, abrió su carpeta y mientras leía se llevó la copa de vino a sus labios…

" _Nombre: Hermione Jean Granger"_ Casi al instante en que leyó el nombre comenzó a ahogarse con el trago de vino.

—¡Pero qué demonios…! —escupió mirando la carpeta, atónito.

—¿Qué ocurre? —soltó preocupada Ellen.

—¡Esto no puede estar pasando! —dijo arrugando los papeles leyendo el nombre por segunda vez, inmediatamente sacó su móvil buscando el número de Anahí.

—Por amor de Dios, ¿Qué pasa, James? —quiso saber la anciana. Pasaron unos segundos esperando que del otro lado de la línea alguien contestara, inquietando al moreno que no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

— _¿Señor Evans?_ —contestó Anahí sorprendida por la llamada de su jefe.

—¡Dime que no has contratado a esa mujer! —pidió con un poco de esperanza rogando porque tuviera razón.

— _Oh ¿ya revisó los documentos? ¿Hay algún problema con Hermione?_ —preguntó preocupada al oír el tono molesto de su jefe.

—¡Claro que lo hay! —exclamó molesto. —No la quiero en mi empresa. Contrata a otra, no sé, pero a ella no. Invéntale algo ¡Lo que sea…! —sin esperárselo, Ellen le arrebató el móvil mirándola con sorpresa ante tal atrevimiento.

—Hola Anahí, habla Ellen. Disculpa la hora, el señor Evans no se encuentra bien, no hagas caso a lo que te haya dicho…

—¡Como que no haga…! —intentó interrumpirla, pero calló a la primera señal de advertencia de la mujer.

—Que tengas buena noche, descansa linda —y colgó.

—¡¿pero qué demonios te pasa, Ellen?! —preguntó molesto.

—No ¿Qué te pasa a ti? —exigió ella.

—¿No has visto a acaso los documentos? —soltó enojado. —¡Es Hermione! —gritó al borde de perder la cabeza.

—¿Te importaría tomar asiento y calmarte? Estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua —dijo en un intento de calmarlo.

—¡NO! —se negó.

—¡EVANS! —ahora fue el turno de Ellen de poner el orden. El moreno guardó silencio inmediatamente, pero con expresión molesta. —Leí perfectamente que es Hermione, pero ya va siendo hora de que hagas frente a tu pasado —decía mirándolo con seriedad.

—No puedo… —negó de nuevo apretando sus puños.

—Desconozco que haya pasado entre ustedes, pero de algo estoy segura es que esto no puede seguir así. La muchacha ya fue contratada y no puedes correrla así porque sí, eso no es ético. Tendrás que comprobar sus habilidades y si no es apta, bueno… despedirla. —concluyó, mientras que el moreno aún con los puños apretados la seguía mirando con molestia.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que mañana mismo se largue y no desee volver a poner un pie ahí de nuevo. —aseguró mientras se incorporaba, tomando los documentos para después depositarlos en la basura.

—Estás siendo injusto —fue lo último que escuchó decir a la mujer.

Sin esperar un minuto más subió a su habitación para pensar en cómo demonios le haría para sacarse a Hermione de encima, así que decidió llamar a Ron para saber si él sabía algo. Tomó su móvil y buscó el número de su amigo.

— _¿Harry?_ —se escuchó una voz cansada del otro lado de la línea.

—Siento molestarte amigo, lo que pasa es que necesito tu ayuda —pidió con seriedad.

— _¿Qué ocurre?_ —preguntó desconcertado.

—Hermione está en Londres ¿Qué sabes tú de esto? —fue directo al grano.

— _¿Hablas en serio? No tengo la menor idea, me acabo de enterar_ —reconoció _—¿Cómo te enteraste de que está acá?_

—Fue a pedir trabajo conmigo —soltó con desdén.

— _¿Qué?_ —dijo sorprendido. _—¿Tu hablaste con ella directamente?_

—Afortunadamente no, pero esta mañana casi la arrollo con mi auto, supongo que iba a la entrevista. —añadió recordando el incidente de la mañana.

— _¡Vaya…!_ —contestó asombrado. _—Supongo que no la contrataste ¿Verdad?_

—Ese es el maldito problema —dijo entre dientes —Dejé a cargo a Anahí de eso y apenas llegué a casa revisé los documentos de la chica contratada…

— _Y déjame adivinar. Era Hermione ¿no?_ —terminó por él, comprendiendo más a dónde iba su amigo.

—¿Sabes lo que significa esto, Ron? Hermione no regresó a Londres por una visita —decía mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello con desesperación.

— _Entiendo, llamaré a los gemelos para saber que saben de esto_ —dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo, aunque a esas alturas era prácticamente imposible.

—¡Me importa una mierda a que haya regresado Hermione a Londres! pero no la quiero cerca de mí. Yo mismo me encargaré de que ella renuncie al puesto… —aseguró con seriedad antes de colgar.

Al día siguiente, Harry despertó más temprano de lo usual, no se tomó la molestia de desayunar, simplemente se cambió y salió rumbo a su oficina sin despedirse de Ellen. Había pasado casi toda la noche pensando en cómo deshacerse de Hermione y ya tenía un plan.

Llegó media hora antes a su oficina e inmediatamente llamó a su secretaria.

—Buenos días Sr. Evans —saludó intentando sonar formal pero no pudiendo evitar sonar nerviosa.

—¿A qué hora vendrá la señorita Granger? —preguntó el moreno, quien se encontraba de espaldas con los brazos cruzados, mirando la hermosa vista de Londres a través de su ventana.

—Su turno comienza a las dos, pero la cité una hora antes, señor —le explicó.

—No quiero que le expliques nada, dile donde será su oficina únicamente y listo —le ordenó.

—Pero señor, ¿Cómo va a…? —intentó razonar la chica.

—No está en posición de opinar, señorita Aiman —interrumpió con tono severo.

—Lo siento señor —se disculpó enseguida.

—Las instrucciones fueron claras, si no están capacitadas se irán —le recordó.

—Entiendo señor, Evans. —aceptó cabizbaja.

—Cuando llegue Granger avíseme y hágala pasar ¿entendió? —Anahí asintió enseguida. —Ahora retírese —Una vez fuera la chica no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada, jamás lo había oído tan… enojado, estaba molesto lo sabía y temía haber hecho una mala elección con Hermione.

Por otro lado, en el departamento de las chicas, la castaña estaba hecha un lio, no sabía que ropa ponerse para su primer día de trabajo, había pedido permiso para salir un par de horas antes de San Mungo y así regresar al departamento y cambiarse, pero jamás pensó que se le dificultaría tanto. Media hora después optó por un vestido ajustado azul con blanco, un pequeño saco azul y tacones a juego, añadiéndole un delgado cinto negro en medio, dejando que sus risos cayeran libres. Sin perder tiempo salió rumbo a su primer día de trabajo. Una vez ahí saludó a la recepcionista y subió al elevador marcando el último piso. Al llegar se dirigió a Anahí…

—Buenos días… —saludó sobresaltando a la chica que se encontraba bastante concentrada en el computador.

—¡Dios! —soltó llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Yo, lo siento no fue mi intención…

—¡Sh! —le hizo señas para que bajara la voz y tomándola del brazo la guio a la pequeña oficina donde la había entrevistado un día anterior. —¡Te he metido en problemas, Hermione! —dijo una vez cerró la puerta.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó sin entender.

—El señor Evans me pidió estrictamente que no te diera ningún curso de capacitación —le dijo con tono preocupado.

—¿Qué? ¿y cómo espera que haga el trabajo? —soltó desconcertada.

—He ahí el problema, parece que no le agradó la elección que hice —añadió nerviosa, Hermione pudo percibir la angustia de la joven.

—Tranquila, ya veré como me las arreglo. No te preocupes —le dijo intentando sonar segura, lo cierto era que por dentro se moría de nervios.

Desde hacía media hora había dejado su trabajo de lado y se encontraba parado mirando a través de la ventana, buscando desde las alturas tal vez, alguna señal de la castaña. El sonido de la puerta llamó su atención.

—Adelante —dijo sin voltear, ya imaginándose lo que pasaría.

—Señor, la señorita Granger acaba de llegar —le informó Anahí.

—Hazla pasar —pidió. Nerviosa, Hermione entró a la enorme oficina, inmediatamente posó la mirada al único hombre que se encontraba parado de espaldas hacia ella. El silencio reinó la oficina y sólo se escuchó el eco de la puerta cerrarse.

—Buenos días, señor —y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella voz que había evitado volver a escuchar durante siete largos años.

—Tome asiento —ordenó sin corresponder al saludo. La castaña obedeció enseguida, aquel hombre con su porte había logrado intimidarla sin ni siquiera verle el rostro. —Supongo que mi secretaria ya le dio su horario de trabajo ¿no es así? —preguntó aún sin voltearse.

—Así es —asintió.

—Bien, ponga atención porque esto solo lo diré una vez —determinó con tono severo, la castaña tragó saliva. —No me gustan los retardos, no tolero los errores, esta será su semana de prueba. Al primer error que cometa se le descontará de su sueldo, tres errores y se va ¿le quedó claro? —preguntó alzando un poco la voz.

—S-i, si señor… —contestó la oji-miel cabizbaja, notando como sus manos comenzaban a transpirar y temblar.

—Y una última cosa —añadió dándose la vuelta mientras se acercaba al lugar de la castaña, quien aún no había levantado el rostro para ver a su jefe. —No está permitido usar magia —concluyó recargando una de sus manos en su escritorio. Hermione, desconcertada con eso último, notó de inmediato como en el dorso de aquella mano tenía algo escrito.

" _No debo decir mentiras_ "

Asustada, levantó más la vista no esperando en ningún momento toparse con esos imponentes ojos verdes…

—Harry…

 **̶ │ ̶**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Antes que nada, siento no haber subido capítulo la semana pasada, pero estoy en finales de semestre que, de verdad, me fue prácticamente imposible, entre unos problemas familiares que se me presentaron. De verdad, si supieran la semana de locos que tuve, problemas aquí, problemas allá, problemas acá, en días como esos quisiera no estudiar psicología, pues todos me ven como su terapeuta gratuito, como si uno no tuviera suficiente ya con sus propios problemas jajaja… y a eso súmenle los trabajos finales, si: HORRIBLE. Del tiempo que llevo en la universidad nunca me había sentido tan frustrada porque todo me saliera mal y miren que soy una persona muy optimista.**

 **Ahora bien, dejando de lado mi lamentable semana de estudiante ¿Qué pasó? Esta vez no leí quejas de Harry jajajaja… No me sorprende la verdad, el fic puede parecer un poco tedioso al principio, pero lo bueno se acerca, ténganme paciencia, si puedo prometo subirles dos capítulos la próxima semana.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir de este capitulo la verdad, no es como que sea de gran importancia, excepto por el final.**

 **Bien chicos, espero les este gustando el rumbo del fic, insisto… espero xd**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana con dos capítulos.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **-Laura**

 **PD: Errores de dedo, disculpen : /**


	6. Capítulo 5: Amargo

_**Capítulo 5: Amargo**_

—Harry…

—Para usted soy el señor Evans —reprendió el moreno sin inmutarse ante la castaña. Hermione en cambio estaba en shock, no podía articular palabra alguna, jamás pensó en que precisamente Harry sería el dueño de aquel edificio.

—T-ú ¿Cómo es que…? —intentó formular aún sin salir de su asombro. El moreno permanecía inmóvil sin apartar su mirada seria de la castaña. Pasaron unos segundos en que ambos guardaron silencio, la oji-miel se lamentó sentir esa agradable sensación en su estómago al verlo. El oji-verde, con calma tomó asiento frente a su escritorio, fue entonces cuando Hermione pudo percibir la placa que se encontraba sobre este con el nombre de James Evans. —¿James? —soltó extrañada sin fijarse.

—Cuidado como te diriges a mí, Granger —le advirtió con seriedad el chico. Hermione se desconcertó ante su tono, se dirigía a ella de una manera tan… despreciable.

—¿Por qué te has puesto el apellido de tu madre? —preguntó sin importarle sus advertencias. Harry apretó su puño molesto ante la pregunta.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe ¡Ahora retírate a tu oficina! —le ordenó de manera brusca. La castaña frunció el ceño, molesta ante su tono.

—No te permito que me hables…

—¡Y yo no le permito a usted que me tutee! —alzó la voz, sobresaltando a la chica. Hermione le dirigió una mirada de asombro ¿Quién diablos era él? Lo desconocía totalmente, del Harry que conoció no quedaba nada, incluso hasta su nombre lo confirmaba. —Lárgate —escupió con desdén. Ofendida, Hermione salió de su oficina dando un portazo.

—¡Es un maldito idiota! —soltó una vez estuvo fuera mientras se pasaba las manos por su cabello molesta.

—Te ha tratado mal ¿cierto? —preguntó Anahí al verla salir, ya suponiendo como le iría a la castaña.

—¿Es así con todos? —la miró ofendida.

—Sí, bueno… con algunos —reconoció apenada.

—¿Por qué demonios permiten que les hable así? —reprendió a la chica, la joven soltó un suspiro cansada y negó.

—Ven, te diré tu oficina y te explicaré qué harás —decía mientras caminaba por el pasillo llevándola exactamente al lugar donde la entrevistó de nuevo.

—Creí que Harry había dicho que no debías explicarme nada —le recordó una vez dentro.

—¿Tú también ya conocías al señor Evans? —la miró confundida. Hermione tragó saliva y asintió incomoda. —Ten mucho cuidado en como lo llamas, Hermione. He escuchado en ocasiones que la señorita Klein lo llama así y se molesta mucho —le advirtió mientras encendía el computador. La castaña se sintió bastante desconcertada al escuchar aquello ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Enterarse de todos esos cambios en su amigo y ex novio de verdad la comenzaban a estremecer. —No te asustes. En el fondo es una buena persona —le sonrió de manera tranquila.

—¿En serio? —soltó sarcástica mientras la miraba de brazos cruzados.

—¡Por supuesto! y todos los que trabajan aquí lo saben por eso le tienen tanto respeto. —aseguró mientras sacaba una pequeña carpeta de su escritorio. —Bien, vayamos ahora a lo primordial, pon mucha atención Hermione porque no podré explicarte de nuevo, además de que no debería estar haciendo esto —le recordó con seriedad, la castaña asintió atenta. —Tu deber aquí será organizar todas las citas del Sr. Evans, programar sus reuniones con los de la mesa directiva, la cual es una vez al mes, llevarle informes, ordenar sus salidas del país… —la oji-miel escuchaba con atención. —Es muy importante que hagas esto en el tiempo establecido, un error aquí no te lo perdonan Hermione. En esta libreta… —dijo mientras de un cajón sacaba un cuadernillo negro —están todas las citas programadas de esta semana, debes recordarle un día antes lo programado para el siguiente. En esta parte —buscaba entre las hojas —está el correo del señor, tendrás que contestar todos ellos. —añadió esta vez dirigiéndose al computador —En ocasiones te van a pedir acceso a materiales de construcción, los cuales debe tener tu firma de autorización o la del señor Evans, los pedidos lo hacen de manera electrónica —Hermione estaba aturdida por todo lo que tenía que hacer, había pensado incluso que sería mucho más fácil. —Sé que es muchísimo, pero estoy segura de que podrás con ello —le animó. —Te dejaré mi número por si necesitas ayuda en algo —decía mientras apuntaba su teléfono en una nota adhesiva y se lo entregaba.

—En verdad te lo agradezco —sonrió con alivio.

—No hay de qué. Solo una última cosa, Hermione —dejó las cosas sobre el escritorio. —a través de esta ventanilla verás quien entra y se dirija a la oficina del señor —señalaba una ventana que hasta ahora no le había prestado atención. —Nadie que no haya hecho cita antes, tiene terminantemente prohibido entrar a la oficina del señor, sea el motivo que sea. —la castaña asintió. —El único sin problemas de entrar es el detective Weasley. Después de las cinco tu lugar de trabajo será esta oficina, las demás horas serán en mi escritorio, pero igual debes estar atenta —concluyó.

—¿Detective? —preguntó ignorando lo último, comenzaba a marearse.

—Un amigo cercano del señor, bastante simpático no tendrás problemas con el —le aseguró.

—Sí, sí, lo conozco perfectamente no te preocupes —respondió mientras se pasaba una mano por su frente ¡Vaya! No tenía ni una hora ahí y ya se sentía saturada de información.

—Perfecto, ahora si me disculpas tengo que retirarme, tengo clases en la universidad —se disculpó y salió enseguida. La joven Gryffindor miró todo a su alrededor y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro ¡este iba a ser un día pesado!

 **̶ │ ̶**

Había planeado ir hacerle una visita a su madre en cuanto regresara a Londres, horas antes de irse les mandó una carta a los gemelos y una noche antes a Ron, esperando encontrarlos en la madriguera.

No podía evitar que la emoción y los nervios la albergaran, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a su familia, ambas chicas se habían alejado tanto de sus seres queridos. Decidida, tocó la puerta principal y minutos después fue Fred quien le abrió la puerta.

—¡Vaya, la pequeña Weasley ha regresado! —sonrió al verla. Ginny sonrió e inmediatamente lo abrazó.

—No has cambiado nada —dijo feliz de volverlo a ver.

—Pasa, mamá muere por verte —la invitó dándole pase. La chica tuvo un golpe de nostalgia al entrar a su casa, tantos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, pero inmediatamente una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y notó que provenían de la cocina.

—¡Tu hermano es un irresponsable, como es posible que no haya…! —se quejaba Molly, pero calló al percibir la presencia de su hija —¡Ginevra! —soltó con sorpresa, Ginny sonrió y la abrazó enseguida. La señora Weasley no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas de la emoción. —¡Gracias a Merlín estas de vuelta! —dijo mientras se separaba y limpiaba sus lágrimas —¿han venido Luna y Hermione contigo? —preguntó al ver únicamente a Fred detrás de ella.

—No, ellas tenían otros asuntos que atender —explicó sin borrar su sonrisa.

—¿No me digas que ya te olvidaste de mí? —preguntó en tono ofendido una voz detrás de ella. Ésta inmediatamente giró para encontrarse con George al que no dudo en abrazar.

—Jamás me olvidaría de ninguno de ustedes, tontos —lo amonestó fingiendo tono molesto pero feliz. —¿Papá está en el ministerio? —preguntó al no verlo, sus hermanos asintieron. —¿y Ronald? —giró su rostro buscándolo.

—De él tenemos sin saber nada desde hace varias semanas —declaró Fred mientras se recargaba en la encimera de brazos cruzados.

—Creí que vendría, le mandé una carta que estaría aquí —confesó un poco desconcertada porque su hermano no haya asistido.

—Tranquila, seguro se le hizo tarde con alguna de sus citas —dijo sin darle importancia Fred, logrando desconcertar más a su hermana.

—Ese muchacho me va a oír cuando lo vea —agregó la señora Weasley con severidad. —¿Ya desayunaste? —preguntó enseguida con tono dulce a su hija, ésta le regresó a ver arqueando su ceja. —Debí suponerlo, parece que no aprendieron nada mientras vivieron conmigo —reprendió su madre y se dirigió a preparar un desayuno al estilo Molly.

—A decir verdad, no tengo mucha hambre mamá… —agregó como no queriendo, pero como era de esperarse la señora Weasley la miró con desaprobación. —Pensándolo bien, no me caería mal uno de tus desayunos —se retractó enseguida al ver la mirada de su madre. Después de prepararle el desayuno a su hija los cuatro se dirigieron a la mesa para así ponerse al tanto de la vida de la pecosa.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás en Londres? —preguntó George mientras comía sus huevos fritos, los gemelos también se habían ganado una reprimenda por parte de su madre al enterarse que habían salido de casa sin desayunar.

—Esa es la buena noticia de la que les platiqué en la carta —sonrió mientras dejaba un rato sus cubiertos. —¡Hice mi intercambio a Londres durante un año! —soltó sin poder ocultar su emoción, Molly y los gemelos alzaron las cejas asombrados, pero inmediatamente sonrieron feliz ante la buena noticia.

—Así que tendremos que soportar tu mal humor un tiempo largo ¿Eh? —bromeó ahora Fred. Ginny rio ante su comentario.

—Sí y déjame decirles que estoy mucho peor que antes. Si no me creen pregúntenles a Hermione y Luna —les siguió la broma.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde están ellas? —recordó su madre al no verlas.

—Trabajando —los tres la miraron desconcertados.

—Creí que estaban estudiando.

—Así es, ambas trabajan medio tiempo por sus estudios —les explicó mientras tomaba su vaso de jugo.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen? —preguntó curioso uno de los gemelos.

—Hermione está trabajando de asistente en una empresa y Luna creo que trabaja en un restaurante —había quedado satisfecha con el desayuno, de verdad que extrañaba la comida de su madre.

—¿Trabajo muggle? —Ginny asintió. —No me sorprende de Hermione, pero debo reconocer que de Luna si —admitió mientras se incorporaba y levantaba su plato.

—Luna y Hermione prometieron visitarte el fin de semana —dijo dirigiéndose a su madre.

—¡No crean que se me pasará darles un buen regaño! —contestó enseguida su madre molesta. —Más de una vez las invité y nunca llegaron al igual que Harry —decía mientras ayudaba a levantar los platos. Ginny reaccionó desconcertada ante la mención del moreno.

—¿Qué saben de él? —dijo curiosa mientras la seguía.

—Nadie sabe nada de Harry, el único que tiene comunicación con él es Ron —le aclaró uno de los gemelos.

—Y en el mundo mágico nadie sabe nada tampoco —habló esta vez George.

—Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, lo que es impresionante más para los magos —agregó su hermano.

—He escuchado rumores de que no tienen registro alguno de que haya usado magia en todo este tiempo ¿es verdad? —tanto su madre como los gemelos asintieron.

—Algún día tendrá que regresar —su madre tomó su varita y aplicó un hechizo en la loza para que estas comenzaran a lavarse.

—Si te soy sincera, mamá… lo dudo —le dijo insegura la menor de los Weasley.

Y así pasó un buen rato platicando con su familia, decidió esperar a su padre para saludarlo también, pero tenía otros asuntos que atender primero, así mismo aprovechó para pedirles a sus hermanos la dirección de Ron, estaba considerando hacerle una visita y preguntarle un par de cosas que estaba segura solo él podría aclararle.

̶ │ ̶

Hacía más de una hora que había intentado concentrarse en el contrato que tenía que realizar con una empresa interesada en un nuevo hotel, pero su cabeza no le daba para más, saber que lo único que lo separaba de Hermione era una puerta lo ponía inquieto y eso le molestaba, siempre que se quedaba ido terminaba mirando con odio la puerta, como esperando que con eso la castaña desapareciera.

—¡Maldita sea! —escupió molesto mientras se pasaba por milésima vez las manos por el rostro. —Tengo que hacer que se largue cuanto antes —se dijo con seriedad. El sonido de una puerta llamó su atención enseguida. —Adelante —dijo volviendo a su tono de voz habitual.

—Llamó el señor Ronan, al parecer acaban de llegar a la ciudad y esperan verte para el almuerzo —avisó la castaña con rostro inexpresivo, olvidándose que se debía dirigir a él con respeto.

—Retírate —dijo una vez terminó mientras se incorporaba y tomaba las llaves de su auto.

—Al menos podrías decir gracias —refutó la castaña molesta. El oji-verde la regresó a ver de inmediato con el ceño fruncido, y apostó a que de nuevo lo había hecho enojar.

—¡Fuera! —soltó entre dientes, pero marcando su aborrecimiento. La castaña se dio la vuelta y por segunda vez en el día azotó la puerta, pero si creía que esta vez Harry no diría nada estaba muy equivocada. Molesto, salió enseguida detrás de ella…

De verdad que no sabía qué demonios le pasaba, no entendía porque el trato así hacia ella ¡No entendía su maldita amargura con todo el mundo! No había dado ni dos pasos hacia su escritorio cuando sintió que alguien la sostenía del brazo de manera brusca y la giraba.

—¡Pero que…! —estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero calló al verse frente a esos ojos verdes que brillaban con peligrosidad, tragó saliva al verse más cerca de él.

—Te crees muy valiente ¿no? —le susurró entre dientes el moreno mirándola con frialdad. —Créeme que si por mi fuera ya te hubiera echado a patadas de aquí, pero no sería ético. Aprovecha esta oportunidad, no me hagas más difícil mi trabajo, a mí tampoco me agrada tenerte cerca, Granger —soltó con desprecio, para después mirarla con desdén. La castaña pese a que la ponía nerviosa trató de ponerse dura también, con brusquedad se zafó de su agarre y lo enfrentó.

—¡Hazlo, no te reprimas! —lo retó sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, era un juego de miradas en donde ambos peleaban para saber quién tenía el poder. Harry apretó su mandíbula y sus nudillos ¡lo estaba sacando de sus casillas fácilmente!

—Lárgate, tienes descontado la mitad del día —dijo con tono frio.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es injusto! —reclamó molesta.

—Una palabra más y hago que no te presentes mañana ¿entendiste? —le advirtió. Furiosa, tomó sus cosas y se fue directo al elevador.

" _Pero ¿quién demonios se cree?"_

Pensaba la castaña mientras salía del edificio buscando un taxi.

—Si piensas que con eso harás que renuncie, estas muy equivocado —soltó mientras caminaba a paso rápido, ya se enteraría quien era Hermione Granger y si lo había olvidado con gusto se lo recordaría.

̶ │ ̶

Luego de la visita a su madre, no dudo en ir inmediatamente en busca de su hermano. Lo curioso era que, al igual que el trabajo de Hermione no estaba muy lejos de su departamento, lo que si fue descubriendo a cómo iba caminando era que había bastante edificios viejos y abandonados y apostaba lo que sea a que aquella zona no era segura. Caminó un par de cuadras más hasta llegar a un enorme edificio abandonado que seguro en cualquier momento terminaría por derrumbarse. Se adentró por uno de los callejones hasta toparse con unas escaleras viejas y mohosas, volteó hacia arriba y miró una puerta vieja y oxidada.

—Según los gemelos es esta dirección —se dijo volteando hacia todos lados temiendo que en cualquier momento alguien intentara agredirla; decidida, subió escasos unos dos pisos hasta la puerta y tocó. Pasaban los minutos y comenzaba a dudar que esa fuera la dirección correcta, pues únicamente se oía el ruido hueco de sus golpes.

El insistente sonido de la puerta comenzaba a desesperarlo, la cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento terminaría soltando el estómago. De nuevo tocaron…

—Ronnie, ve a ver quién es —le pidió adormilada aquella rubia que se encontraba desnuda en su cama. La noche anterior había decidido aceptar la invitación de su vieja amiga Sabine y como era de esperarse terminaron en la cama como cada vez que iba a visitarlo. De nuevo la puerta se escuchó…

—¡Ya voy! —gritó tratando de aplacar el dolor de su cabeza, con pesar se incorporó y se colocó sus boxers y sus jeans, importándole una mierda si andaba con el torso desnudo. —¡Dije que ya voy! —volvió a gritar al escuchar de nuevo los golpes comenzando a molestarse.

Había escuchado una voz la cual reconoció perfectamente y supo que era la de su hermano, al ver su demora no dudo en ser más insistente.

—¿Por qué no abres la maldita puerta Ronald? —soltó enojada, no le hacia ninguna gracia que su hermano la tuviera afuera en medio de un callejón solitario y abandonado expuesta a quien sabe qué clase de peligros.

—¿Quién demonios es y a esta hora? —murmuró más dormido que despierto mientras se dirigía a la puerta, quito un par de seguros y abrió. —¿Ginny? —dijo bastante sorprendido por la visita de su hermana. La pecosa inmediatamente notó el aspecto desalineado de su hermano.

—¿estabas dormido? —preguntó verificando la hora de su reloj de mano, el cual indicaba que ya pasaban de las nueve.

—Eh… yo, verás —trató de explicarse con nerviosismo. No podía permitir que la pelirroja entrara y encontrara a Sabine.

—¿Vas a invitarme a pasar o me dejarás afuera en este sucio y mal oliente callejón? —soltó con cierto tono molesto. Ron tragó saliva y asintió con torpeza ¡Que Merlín lo salvara! —Te estuve esperando en la madriguera y nunca llegaste ¿no recibiste mi carta? —decía mientras se adentraba quedándose un poco sorprendida por el lugar, pues a pesar de que el edificio tenía un aspecto poco agradable, por dentro era otra cosa, el departamento estaba decorado con un estilo industrial.

—Sí, pero estuve algo ocupado y lo olvidé —se disculpó pasando sus manos por su cabello con nerviosismo. Ginny arqueó una ceja con desconcierto ¿Qué ocultaba su hermano? Pero los insistentes llamados de una mujer capturaron su atención…

—Ronnie, vuelve a la cama… —suplicó una voz femenina no muy lejos de ahí. La pecosa le dirigió una mirada seria a su hermano, esperando alguna explicación. Dio un par de pasos, ya que a simple vista supo que el lugar no tenía habitación y solo era un cuarto grande. Al acercarse pudo percibir la cama de este y en ella a una mujer casi desnuda excepto por aquellas sábanas que apenas la cubrían.

—Ya veo en que estabas ocupado —agregó con sarcasmo su hermana menor.

—Yo… espera, dame unos minutos —pidió apenado acercándose a la rubia. Ginny rodó los ojos con fastidio y se dirigió a una de las ventanas, no tenía ánimos de conocer a las conquistas de Ronald.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me pides que me vaya? —se escuchaba adormilada la voz de aquella mujer, la pecosa negó con desaprobación.

—Luego te explico, ahora por favor ocupo que salgas de aquí —le decía lo más bajo que podía el oji-azul. —Anda, cámbiate y sal por la puerta de atrás —pidió tratando de sonar tranquilo.

—¿Me llamarás? —preguntó con tono meloso. Ron asintió tratando de sonreírle. —¿lo prometes? —su hermana chasqueó los dientes con fastidio ¡cuánta miel derramada! Pasaron unos minutos y Ron regresó con Ginny.

—Siento lo que viste, ¿gustas algo? —decía mientras se colocaba una playera y se dirigía a la cocina.

—Estoy bien, desayuné con mamá y los gemelos —le explicó con tono serio. —¿Quién era ella? —quiso saber mientras se dirigía a la barra que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

—Es… una amiga —trató de mentir mientras buscaba algo en su nevera.

—¡vaya amiguitas! —no pudo evitar comentar con cierto tono acido. Ron soltó un suspiro cansado mientras sacaba una cerveza y una rebanada de pizza de la noche anterior. —Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería mamá —comentó enseguida con desagrado al ver el "desayuno" tan balanceado de su hermano, ahora fue el turno de Ron de voltear los ojos.

—No empieces tú también —le contestó con fastidio mientras abría su botella de cerveza. —¿a qué has venido? —fue directo al grano.

—¡Quería verte! —dijo molesta ante su tono. —Hace mucho que no te veo, esperaba un recibimiento más alegre de tu parte —añadió con sarcasmo de brazos cruzados.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás esta vez en Londres? —preguntó ignorando su último comentario.

—Un año —Ron de inmediato comenzó a atragantarse con su pizza y bebió un trago rápido a su cerveza, Ginny lo miró desconcertada.

—Estas bromeando ¿Cierto? —soltó sorprendido mientras limpiaba de su boca el exceso de líquido derramado.

—No —respondió más seria que antes.

—Has venido sola, supongo ¿no? —rogaba porque únicamente ella y Hermione hayan regresado. De nuevo negó…

—Hermione y Luna también están aquí —dijo esperando la reacción de su hermano. Al escuchar la mención de la rubia el pecoso hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Que bien —contestó con una falsa sonrisa mientras tomaba su botella y bebía otro trago.

—¿es todo lo que dirás? —comenzaba a molestarse por la actitud de su hermano.

—No tengo más que decir, no entiendo aún a que has venido —le recordó con cierto tono frio.

—¡Ya te lo dije! —profirió enojada.

—Estarás en Londres un año ¿Cuál es tu urgencia por verme? No soy estúpido Ginevra —ahora fue el turno de él de alzar la voz. La menor de los Weasley apretó los puños molesta…

—Bueno, es evidente que cometí un error al haber venido hasta aquí, pero tienes razón, he venido por otra cosa —reconoció. —Es sobre Harry…

—Seguro mamá te mandó para suplicarme que te diga dónde está, ¿no es así? —le dijo con una sonrisa burlesca al ver descubierta a su hermana.

—Pues sí, en parte…

—Despreocúpate, Hermione sabe perfectamente bien dónde está…

—¿a qué te refieres? —no terminó porque fue interrumpida por el sonido de un móvil que se encontraba en ese momento en la barra. Ron lo tomó y cambió su expresión a una alarmado…

—¡Oh, mierda! —soltó preocupado sacando su varita de su bolsillo y ordenando su departamento con esta.

—¿Qué diablos te sucede? Estas actuando muy extraño —el pecoso ignoró su pregunta y se dirigió corriendo al pequeño baño para tomar una ducha rápida. —¿A dónde…? —pero de nuevo fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta, desconcertada fue a ver quién era, no esperando encontrarse con otra rubia que traía consigo un enorme perro pastor alemán.

—Hola —saludó aquella mujer desconcertada al ver que no fue Ron quien le abrió. —¿se encuentra Ronald? —preguntó con dificultad mientras trataba de controlar a aquel animal que no dudó en entrar al lugar.

—Está tomando una ducha, pasa —por alguna extraña razón aquella mujer no le resultó como la anterior, está por el contrario se veía más decente. —¡Oh, lo siento! Ginny, la hermana de Ron —saludó, la rubia sonrió.

—¡Vaya! Ron me ha hablado mucho de ti, un gusto. Soy Rose, la novia de tu hermano —la pecosa sonrió con desconcierto ¿novia?

" _¿Pero la chica de hace un momento, no era…? ¡Ronald!"_

Pensó molesta al descubrir en qué demonios estaba enredado su hermano.

—Sí, algo así me había comentado —mintió ¡iba a matarlo!

—Solo venía a traerle a Rex, me pidió de favor si se lo cuidaba un par de días debido a que iba a salir de viaje por un asunto de trabajo —le explicó.

—Seguro —asintió sin creer una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho su hermano.

—Ah, sigues aquí —se escuchó la voz del oji-azul detrás de ellas a los minutos.

—Sí, estaba a punto de irme cuando en eso llegó tu novia —contestó con fingido entusiasmo.

—Supongo que ya se conocieron —ambas chicas asintieron.

—Recordé que llegabas de tu viaje ayer por la noche así que decidí dejarte descansar y venir hasta ahora. Ten —dijo entregándole una pequeña bolsa de cartón —me tomé la libertad de pasar por la cafetería y traerte algo para que desayunes —Ginny no pudo evitar mirar sorprendida a la rubia ¡su hermano sí que era un sin vergüenza! Ron sonrió recibiendo la bolsa y no dudó en sacar lo que había adentro. —Ahora debo regresar a trabajar. Ginny —agregó dirigiéndose a su cuñada —Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, espero podamos platicar después con más calma —dijo mientras se despedía con un beso en la mejilla. —Te veo más tarde, cielo —se despidió de su novio con un beso en los labios.

—Claro y gracias —le sonrió para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

—¡Eres un cínico! —soltó de inmediato su hermana apenas se fue la rubia.

—¿de qué hablas? —dijo haciéndose el desentendido mientras tomaba el sándwich de huevo que le habían traído.

—¿y todavía preguntas? ¡Tienes una novia, pero al mismo tiempo te revuelcas con otra! —escupió con enojo. —Si yo no llego y te encuentro con… ¡esa! —dijo con enojo —seguro Rose te hubiera encontrado ¿Te das cuenta? —le dijo con tono alterado.

—¿y? —comió despreocupado, ésta lo miró con desaprobación —de cualquier manera, esto no es asunto tuyo —agregó una vez terminó de tragar la primera mordida.

—En eso tienes razón. No es asunto mío —aceptó molesta, tratando de tranquilizarse.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —recordó con fastidio.

—No hemos terminado de hablar de…

—¡Ya te lo dije! Hermione sabe perfectamente donde está, a estas alturas ya da igual si mamá se entera… —le explicó cansado.

—¡Habla claro maldita sea! —le exigió enojada.

—Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a trabajar, así que, si no te importa… —dijo señalando la puerta para que se fuera. Molesta, su hermana se acercó a la salida…

—¿Sabes? En días como hoy me alegra saber que Luna te mandó al diablo —lanzó enojada, dejando a su hermano sin habla. Dicho esto, salió azotando la puerta…

Rodeado del silencio el pecoso miraba a la nada enojado. Fastidiado por la visita de su hermana, tiró de mala gana lo que pudo haber sido un buen desayuno. Tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de su departamento directo a trabajar.

Para su mala suerte a un par de cuadras el tráfico no se hizo esperar.

—Es demasiado tarde para que haya trafico ¿Qué pasó ahora? —se preguntó enojado al ver como avanzaban de manera lenta, enfadado estacionó su auto y bajó de inmediato al ver que un oficial discutía con lo que al parecer era una mujer.

—¡Por milésima vez, ya le he dicho que él tuvo la culpa! —gritaba la rubia colérica.

—¡está loca, conduce como un demonio! —soltó un hombre cerca de ahí, que al parecer fue con quien se había estrellado.

—¡Usted cállese, viejo! —contratacó la mujer.

—Señorita, se lo pido de nuevo… muéstreme su licencia para conducir —solicitó cansado el oficial.

—¿está dudando de mí? —le preguntó en tono ofendido. Ron observaba la escena con desconcierto, miró más detalladamente lo que había ocurrido. La camioneta que, según él, tenía nombre de un restaurante conocido, estaba en sentido contrario, estampándose de frente con el auto de enseguida. Se acercó con cuidado y se sorprendió al ver quien era esa mujer…

" _Luna…"_

Chasqueó los dientes con fastidio, no le agradaba en lo absoluto toparse con la rubia, pero al oír sus gritos sabía que esto no terminaría en nada bueno, así que sin pensarlo le hizo señas al oficial como pudo y éste, con tal de salir de aquel aprieto no dudo en ir a su encuentro.

—Oficial Weasley —se presentó —¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó el pecoso luego de mostrarle su placa de policía.

—La señorita se confundió con los carriles y en vez de voltear al lado derecho y ver si tenía pase libre, volteó al izquierdo dándole de lleno al auto de enseguida —le explicó de manera resumida.

—ya veo ¿Qué dice el señor? —señaló al hombre afectado.

—Está molesto como puede ver, pide que le paguen de inmediato los daños de su auto, pero la chica no está dispuesta a cooperar —contestó mirando como de nuevo aquellos dos se ponían a discutir a mitad de la calle. —¿Qué sugiere? —no pudo evitar preguntar al ver como éste no apartaba la mirada de la rubia.

—Ve y tranquiliza al señor, dile que se le pagarán los daños. —le ordenó.

—Pero la mujer no quiere…

—Yo lo pagaré, ahora deja que me encargue de la chica y por favor, haz que retiren los autos para que los demás circulen de nuevo ¿sí? —el policía asintió de inmediato y fue hacia ellos. El pelirrojo no dudó en acercarse con cautela para ver la reacción de ésta.

—¿Qué está diciendo? ¡Yo no pienso pagar nada! —gritó molesta, una vez el policía le explicó.

—Yo si —dijo una voz detrás de ella. Luna volteó enseguida sorprendida, pues no esperaba encontrarse con el pecoso —Yo cubriré los gastos señor, váyase tranquilo —le aseguró el pecoso dirigiéndose al hombre, quien asintió más calmado.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿y por qué te ofreces a pagar algo que no es tuyo? —escupió irritada por su amabilidad.

—Porque quiero llegar a mi trabajo a tiempo y por lo visto tu no estabas dispuesta a ayudar. Ahora, enséñame tu licencia para conducir —le ordenó de brazos cruzados con expresión seria. Luna guardó silencio unos segundos contemplándolo para enseguida soltar una carcajada.

—¿acaso eres oficial o qué? —dijo riendo de nuevo, Ron en cambio seguía con su expresión firme.

—Se lo diré una última vez, enséñeme su licencia para conducir —repitió de nuevo.

—y si no lo hago ¿Qué? ¿vas a arrestarme? —lanzó burlesca. Ronald gruñó molesto al ver que no lo tomaba en serio, así que optó por darle ese gusto. De inmediato sacó unas esposas y en un movimiento brusco se las colocó a la oji-azul.

—¡pero qué demonios…! —apenas y pudo formular sorprendida por aquello.

—Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier palabra puede ser usada en su contra —se limitó a decir mientras la guiaba a la parte trasera de su auto.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! —gritó desesperada intentando zafarse.

—Una palabra más y no dudaré en hacer que pases la noche tras las rejas, Lovegood ¿entendiste? —le susurró entre dientes molesto, intimidando esta vez a la Ravenclaw.

—Esto no se quedará así, Ronald —le advirtió con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ya lo veremos —sonrió burlesco.


	7. Capítulo 6: Acertijo

_**Capítulo 6: Acertijo**_

Luego de la visita que le hizo a su hermano y que por cierto le dejó un mal sabor de boca, decidió ir a verificar los últimos papeleos del intercambio a Londres, además de su horario oficial con las materias que le impartirían, dándose cuenta de que únicamente una de éstas estaba vacante y era precisamente medicina muggle, pues según lo que escuchó de sus compañeros el maestro que la impartía tuvo ciertas complicaciones de salud y regresaría quizás a mitad del año. Lamentablemente tuvo que pasar gran parte del día ahí, encontrándose en el camino con varios colegas, una de ellas fue Padma, pasando así una tarde agradable con su excompañera. Almorzaron en un restaurante muggle que no se encontraba muy lejos, hablando de todo tipo de cosas y sin darse cuenta la noche les llegó, teniendo así que regresar al departamento, no esperando encontrarlo vacío…

—¡Hermione! ¡Luna! —llamó, pero nadie contestó. —Qué extraño, creí que ya estarían aquí —se dijo revisando su reloj de mano, pues según sus cálculos antes de las ocho ya estarían en casa todas. —Seguro algo importante se les cruzó —y sin darle tanta importancia pasó a darse una ducha y preparar todo para sus clases de mañana. Minutos más tarde, el azote de una puerta logró llamar la atención de la pecosa desde la habitación, saliendo enseguida al pasillo.

Lo iba a matar, definitivamente lo iba a matar…

—¡Eres un idiota, Harry Potter! —soltó la castaña apenas entró a su departamento. Caminó hacia su recamara y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa de manera brusca ¡era tanto su molestia! —Insensible, idiota… —murmuraba enojada, colocándose de mala gana sus pantalones de dormir. El ruido de una de las habitaciones de al lado la desconcertó, terminó de cambiarse rápidamente y salió.

—¡Merlín! —lanzó llevándose una mano al pecho la pecosa desde el pasillo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la castaña mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

—No esperaba que llegaras tan tarde, creí que tú y Luna ya estarían en casa —decía mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

—Y estás en lo cierto, no se "suponía" que debería de haber llegado tan tarde —enfatizó con fastidio. — Me han descontado el día y me mandaron a casa temprano, así que decidí regresar a San Mungo y trabajar horas extras —agregó malhumorada mientras se dirigía a la nevera y sacaba una jarra de agua.

—¿Qué? —soltó con sorpresa. —¿Cómo es que…? —intentó formular, pero un segundo azote sobresaltó a ambas chicas.

—¡Estúpido! —escupía una rubia enfurecida apenas entró, lanzando con molestia sus cosas hacia el sofá e importándole un carajo que sus amigas estuvieran mirándolas asustadas.

—Creo que alguien más tuvo un mal día—murmuró Ginny, mirando de reojo a la castaña quien asintió de acuerdo sin quitar la vista de asombro de la oji-azul, la rubia la miró con recelo tras oírla.

—¡Y todo gracias a tu estúpido hermano, Weasley! —gritó molesta dirigiéndose a la alacena buscando algo con desesperación.

—¿Ron? —preguntó ahora Hermione olvidándose un momento de sus problemas.

—¿sabes lo que el muy idiota me hizo? —decía mientras se acercaba a ellas con lo que al parecer era una botella de whisky. —¡me arrestó! —se quejaba mientras se servía un trago. —Pasé casi nueve horas en una cárcel muggle de mala muerte! —lanzó bebiendo enseguida todo el trago del vaso. Ginny y Hermione la miraron boquiabiertas.

—¿Por qué el…?

—Y por si fuera poco me quitó mi varita ¡Mi varita! —repitió escandalizada.

—¿desde cuándo Ron trabaja fuera del mundo mágico? —recordó la castaña, pues ese día la secretaria de Harry se lo hizo saber.

—Eso es algo que sin duda a mí también me gustaría saber —añadió la rubia molesta, esperando una explicación de su amiga.

—¡No me mires así! —se defendió al ver la mirada enojada de ésta. —por si no lo recuerdas Luna, tú me repetiste más de una vez que estaba terminantemente prohibido mencionar cualquier cosa de Ronald —le recordó de brazos cruzados —y, en segundo lugar, para su información, Ron no trabaja fuera del mundo mágico, se hace pasar por uno de esos muggles que investigan casos…

—Detective —corrigió Hermione.

—Eso, con la diferencia de que no es cualquier caso, sino muertes a manos de mortífagos que se saben mover muy bien fuera del mundo mágico. Así que en realidad Ron es un auror —terminó esperando la respuesta de ambas.

—Ahora entiendo. Bien por él, supongo —reconoció con tranquilidad la oji-miel, lamentablemente el silencio de Luna y la fuerza que ejercía en sus puños no dio a entender lo mismo.

—¡Yo lo mato! —gritó colérica con el rostro rojo.

—Luna tranquilízate… —intentó calmarla la oji-miel y es que, a decir verdad, el temperamento que estaba mostrando la rubia comenzaba a asustar a las chicas, pues ésta siempre se caracterizó por tomar las cosas con demasiada serenidad.

—Me arrestó, me encarceló nueve malditas horas rodeada de mujerzuelas, pandilleros y encima, me obligó a tomar clases de manejo —enumeró con la mandíbula apretada.

—¿clases de manejo? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —quiso saber la pecosa, ya imaginándose la causa. Tras aquella pregunta la rubia respiró hondo tratando de calmarse…

—Digamos que… tuve un pequeño accidente con otro auto —le explicó en voz baja sin voltear a ver a ninguna a la cara.

—¡Te dije que ese trabajo no me agradaba! —atacó Ginny apenas terminó la oji-azul.

—¡Fue un accidente! —se defendió molesta. —De cualquier manera, tu hermano se portó como un idiota…

—No pienso discutirte eso, después de la visita que le hice hoy me quedó muy claro que si lo es. —dijo dándole la razón, Luna la regresó a ver extrañada y añadió:

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Lo encontré revolcándose en la cama con otra —contestó con tono molesto.

—Oh —respondió de manera neutral, sintiendo como un vacío se instalaba en su estómago haciéndola sentir incomoda.

—No lo hubiera tomado tan mal si su novia no se hubiera aparecido ahí más tarde —le explicó con tono amargo. Luna, quien bebía un poco de agua que le había ofrecido Hermione en ese momento para dejar de lado el whisky, comenzó a atragantarse tras escuchar eso último ¿novia? ¿se había revolcado con otra que no era su novia? ¿Cómo se le llamaba eso? ¿amante? Un nudo en su garganta comenzó a formarse, impidiéndole el pase de saliva.

—Lo siento por su novia entonces —comentó mordaz, segundos después.

—Su novia después de todo resultó ser una buena persona, si les digo la verdad hasta me cayó bien —decía la pelirroja sin notar el rostro inexpresivo de la rubia, no fue hasta que el carraspeo de Hermione la hizo darse cuenta que estaba hablando de más. —Pero dejemos eso de lado —se corrigió rápidamente, acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja —mejor dime Hermione ¿Por qué te descontaron el día? —preguntó al recordar lo que le había dicho la castaña al principio.

—¿te descontaron el día? —agregó de inmediato Luna con desconcierto. Hermione soltó un suspiro rodando los ojos al recordar.

—Harry —pronunció con fastidio. —el muy idiota me amonestó ¿pueden creerlo? —explicaba molesta ignorando por completo el hecho de que sus amigas no tenían ni idea de que trabajaba para el moreno.

—Espera ¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? — repitieron mirándola confundida, la castaña asintió.

—¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? —quiso saber la pecosa, recordando de inmediato las palabras de su hermano _"Despreocúpate, Hermione sabe perfectamente bien donde está…"_ —No me digas que Harry es tu…

—¡Si, es mi jefe! —soltó dejando el vaso sobre la encimera de forma brusca, logrando tirar un poco de agua de este. —No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes ¡era demasiado obvio! —se quejaba pasando las manos por su rostro con frustración.

—¿Por qué Harry trabaja en una empresa muggle? —preguntó ahora la rubia, llamando la atención de ambas chicas.

—Buena pregunta —concordó la pecosa. —Esta mañana, después de la visita que le hice a mi madre fui con Ron a sacarle algo de información de Harry, mamá me pidió ese favor —agregó al ver la mirada de desconcierto de la castaña —no me dijo nada si les soy honesta, pero me recalcó que a estas alturas tú ya sabrías perfectamente en donde se encontraba y ahora entiendo porque —terminó de explicar, ya no sorprendiéndose de aquello.

—Si trabaja con los muggles ¿Por qué nunca lo encontramos mientras lo buscábamos? Más de la mitad de aurores también lo hizo —se cuestionó la oji-azul.

—Es porque usa otro nombre, además de que está muy cambiado —añadió Hermione al recordar su cabello y espesa barba.

—¿Qué dices? ¿entonces cómo se llama?

—James Evans. Se ha puesto su segundo nombre con el apellido de su madre y por lo que sé, creo que no usa magia —comentó con seriedad.

—De cualquier manera, si es un empresario debe de salir en alguna revista ¿no lo creen? Hasta con los muggles es famoso, no por nada Ginny escuchó malos comentarios de ese lugar —dijo dudosa la rubia.

—Hermione ¿aún tienes esa laptop que tus padres te regalaron la navidad pasada? —preguntó insegura.

—sí, está en mi habitación ¿Por qué…? —pero no alcanzó a terminar cuando la pecosa salió disparada a su habitación por ella.

—¿Qué piensa hacer? —Hermione negó no teniendo idea tampoco. Un minuto después la chica regresaba corriendo con la laptop en las manos.

—¡Aquí esta! —dijo tomando asiento de nuevo mientras la abría y la encendía.

—¿para qué la quieres? —le cuestionó Hermione acercándose a ella.

—Sé que los magos no somos unos genios a veces en artefactos muggles y que se nos podrían pasar detalles como estos, pero estoy segura a que los muggles no se les pasó tener siquiera una foto de alguien tan importante como lo es "James Evans" —le explicó abriendo una página web que tenía el título de colores. —Dime el nombre de la empresa —pidió regresando a ver a Hermione.

—G-Jobs —respondió mirando con seriedad como la pecosa comenzaba a teclear añadiendo el nombre que usaba el moreno, yendo de inmediato a la pestaña de imágenes en donde rápidamente aparecieron varias fotografías. Cuidadosamente iba pasando imagen tras imagen, había muchas, pero ninguna de él, hasta que…

—¡Esa! —soltó rápidamente.

—¿ese es Harry? —quiso saber la rubia acercándose a la pantalla, Hermione asintió. —¿Qué onda con su cabello y su barba? ¿Acaso busca ser el sustituto de Dumbledore o qué? —comentó ésta con una mueca de disgusto al ver el look de su excompañero.

—Yo diría que más bien a Snape —sugirió Ginny, quien no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de su amiga, pues ella pensaba lo mismo. Hermione les dirigió una mirada seria y ambas chicas guardaron silencio borrando todo rastro de sonrisa.

—Eso no importa ya—declaró la castaña cruzándose de brazos regresando a su lugar. —Está a punto de echarme en cualquier momento —recordó con molestia.

—¿a qué te refieres? —dijo la pecosa cerrando el computador.

—Es mi semana de prueba, al tercer error me echará y hoy ha sido el primero —les explicó cabizbaja.

—¿Por qué te amonestó?

—Por una estupidez —contestó enojada regresando a verlas, Ginny y Luna arquearon sus cejas sin entender nada. —Discutimos. Harry es muy hosco y grosero con sus empleados y bueno, yo… —intentó explicarles asomándose un rubor en sus mejillas.

—Lo enfrentaste ¿no? —contestó lo obvio la pecosa, Hermione asintió.

—¿Entonces resumiríamos esto en que tanto Harry como Ronald son unos idiotas? —agregó con simpleza Luna mirando como sus amigas asentían. —¿Piensas renunciar? —Hermione negó de inmediato.

—¡De ninguna manera! —declaró segura. —No le daré ese gusto. Harry es muy injusto con todos ahí, con un poco de suerte varios terminarán apoyándome —aseguró.

—Espero que estés tomando la decisión correcta, Hermione.

̶ │ ̶

¡Estaba muerto! Apenas llegó a su departamento no dudó en dejarse caer sobre el sofá, cansado. Definitivamente había sido un día pesado; sonrió al recordar su encuentro con la rubia…

—Esa mujer sigue igual de loca —se dijo mientras sonreía con burla, recordando lo sucedido esa tarde.

 **Flash Back**

— _¡Basta! ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! —renegaba la rubia intentando forcejar de su agarre una vez llegaron a la estación de policía._

— _¡Guarda silencio, Lovegood! —contestó molesto mientras llegaban con el jefe de oficina._

— _¿Qué me traes ahora Weasley? —preguntó Richard, un hombre joven de estatura mediana, rubio y de ojos avellana._

— _Loca al volante —contestó con gracia, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la rubia. —¿hay alguna celda disponible? —preguntó mientras firmaba un documento que el hombre le pasaba, pero sin soltar el agarre de la rubia._

— _La celda seis —le indicó tomando los expedientes. Con una afirmación tomó las llaves y pasó a llevarla a aquel lugar._

— _Juro que me las vas a pagar —le decía por lo bajo Luna caminando de mala gana, el pecoso se limitó a ignorarla._

— _Estúpido Richard, le pedí una celda vacía —murmuró molesto al ver que aquel lugar estaba ocupado por lo que al parecer era un adolescente. En un movimiento rápido quito sus esposas y abrió la celda, indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza que entrara._

— _¿Qué? —preguntó sin entender aquella señal, no se había percatado en qué momento la había soltado del brazo._

— _Entra —señaló lo obvio, manteniendo su expresión seria._

— _¿me dejarás sola con él? —pero tarde formuló su pregunta cuando de un movimiento brusco el pecoso la ingresó al lugar cerrando enseguida la puerta de la celda._

— _Vuelvo en un momento —le avisó saliendo de aquel lugar, dejando a Luna sola con aquel hombre. Una vez se perdió por aquel pasillo, chasqueó los dientes molesta, de ninguna manera se pensaba quedar en ese lugar. De inmediato buscó en sus pantalones su varita, asustándose al no encontrarla en ninguno de sus bolsillos._

— _¿Dónde…?_

— _¡Oye tú! —habló una voz detrás de ella, sobresaltándola. —Me gusta tu ropa —desconcertada, la rubia volteó hacia aquel sujeto que de adolescente no tenía nada. —quítatela —demandó con seriedad mientras se incorporaba._

— _¿Qué? ¿te has vuelto…? —pero calló al ver como el chico se lambía los labios y le dirigía una mirada lujuriosa._

— _¿No escuchaste? —repitió poniéndose serio. Luna lo miró molesta…_

— _¡De ninguna manera! —se negó ofendida._

— _¡Quítatela! —ordenó molesto cada vez más cerca de la rubia, quien rogaba internamente porque el pelirrojo regresara pronto._

 _«_ _¡Merlín, ¿Dónde diablos te has metido Ronald?!_ _»_

— _¡Ro…! —intentó llamarlo, pero de inmediato el chico cubrió su boca, logrando hacer que la rubia entrara en pánico._

— _De ninguna manera voy a dejar que llames a tu amiguito —susurró con voz escalofriante a unos centímetros de su rostro. Luna apretó sus ojos asustada…_

— _¡Aleja tus sucias manos de ella! —bramó una voz a los segundos. Abrió los ojos de inmediato, notando como un tolete estaba frente a su rostro separándola de aquel sujeto, quien rápidamente la soltó echándole una mirada de odio al pecoso. —retírate —le ordenó señalando con el bastón la esquina donde anteriormente estaba, después de esto abrió de nuevo la celda y tomó a Luna del brazo sacándola de aquel lugar. —¿estás bien? ¿te hizo algo malo? —no pudo evitar preguntar con preocupación una vez estuvieron lejos de esa celda._

— _Estoy bien ¿Dónde está mi varita? —preguntó con molestia una vez se recuperó del susto._

— _Yo la tengo —contestó mientras caminaban a otra nueva._

— _¿Qué? —se detuvo en seco. —¡¿y así me dejaste encerrada con ese?! —soltó colérica._

— _¡Fue un error de Richard! —se justificó rápidamente. —Le pedí una celda vacía, por eso regresé con él, pero apenas me dijo que ese chico sería trasladado a un penal por violación, volví de inmediato. —le aseguró con gesto serio, tomándola del brazo para que caminara de nuevo. Miró hacia arriba de la celda, la cual indicaba el número trece y verificó que esta estuviera vacía antes de ingresar a la rubia._

— _Entra aquí —pidió esta vez en un tono más suave._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Sí, no podía negarlo, el ver a Luna de nuevo había logrado sacar a flote aquellos viejos sentimientos que había intentado reprimir todos esos años. Había planeado todo eso para fastidiarla un momento, pero después del mal rato que le hizo pasar aquel sujeto, se arrepintió de inmediato, pues tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse y no moler a golpes a aquel chico.

—¿Por qué justo ahora tuviste que regresar? —murmuró con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su techo.

 **Flash Back**

 _Habían pasado ocho horas y no había señales del pecoso ¿Qué demonios pensaba hacer con ella? Es decir, solo fue un accidente, no era para tanto ¿o sí? Se preguntaba mientras estrujaba sus manos con nerviosismo caminando de un lado a otro por toda la celda y, por si fuera poco, moría de ganas por entrar a un baño y de ninguna manera usaría ese sucio retrete que se encontraba en aquel lugar. De inmediato, el tono de un silbido logró llamar su atención, mirando a lo lejos como el pecoso se acercaba con tranquilidad a ella, apretó sus manos a los barrotes con molestia lanzándole una mirada fulminante._

— _¿Qué dicen las rejas, Lovegood? —preguntó con gracia una vez llegó a ella._

— _¿Cuándo saldré de aquí? —preguntó con fastidio al ver su sonrisa burlesca._

— _En un par de horas, no lo sé —informó con simpleza mientras le daba vueltas a unas esposas que se encontraban en su dedo índice. —Pero tranquila, te he traído compañía —le aseguró sonriente mientras llamaba a aquel hombre que los recibió al llegar, notando enseguida como éste no venía solo, sino que acompañado de una mujer de la que, a simple vista, pudo notar que era esa clase de personas que se dedicaban a vender su cuerpo por unos cuantos euros. La mujer vestía un vestido ajustado al cuerpo, color negro y de lentejuelas que apenas le alcanzaba a cubrir parte de sus atributos, portaba un maquillaje exagerado, cabello corto y negro. Luna tragó saliva ¿ahora que seguía? Se preguntó cansada recargando su cabeza en las rejas._

— _¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó Richard a aquella mujer quien portaba una cara de fastidio._

— _Me dicen Luna —contestó con desdén._

— _¡Vaya, pero que sorpresa! —soltó el pecoso con asombro mientras sonreía, ganándose la atención de aquella mujer quien no dudo en sonreírle con coquetería._

— _Luna es mi nombre artístico, corazón —le explicó con descaro ésta, la rubia le dedicó una mirada de recelo._

— _Esa es una buena noticia, apuesto a que se harán buenas amigas —comentó mientras le abría la celda con caballerosidad. —Luna, ella es "Luna" —las presentó con una sonrisa socarrona. La mujer miró con desdén a la rubia y pasó a sentarse en aquella vieja cama de piernas cruzadas mientras encendía un cigarrillo, la Ravenclaw por otro lado le dedicó otra mirada fulminante a Ron._

— _Espera que te ponga las manos encima, Ronald —murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados._

— _¡Vamos Luna no es para tan…! —pero de inmediato fue atraído de las solapas haciendo que éste chocara contra las rejas de manera brusca._

— _¡¿no es para tanto dices?! —repitió entre dientes colérica, sin percatarse lo cerca que estaba del rostro del pelirrojo. —¡Llevo ocho malditas horas encerrada aquí, fui acosada por un violador, muero por ir al baño y el maldito retrete de ahí —señaló la esquina —esta asqueroso y por si fuera poco me traes a una prostituta como compañera de celda que quien sabe qué clase de enfermedades venéreas traiga consigo ¿y dices que no es para tanto?! —volvió a decir al borde del colapso sin apartar la vista del chico, quien apenas acomodó su rostro pudo notar como una pequeña vena se marcaba sobre la frente de la rubia. Sonrió al ver lo cerca que estaba de ella…_

— _¿tanto te molesta? —susurró en un tono suave, casi íntimo, dirigiéndole una mirada sin disimulo a los labios de la oji-azul. Ésta de inmediato se apartó con brusquedad al sentir golpear su suave aliento contra su cara, logrando hacer que su rostro tomara un color rojo._

— _Yo… —dijo pasando sus manos de manera nerviosa por su cabello —quiero irme ya ¿de acuerdo? —demandó intentando volver a aquel tono firme, logrando hacer que el pecoso sonriera abiertamente ante aquella muestra de nerviosismo._

— _Está bien, pero con una condición —pidió de brazos cruzados sin borrar su sonrisa, Luna lo miró con desconfianza._

— _¿Cuál? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, por alguna razón presentía que nada bueno saldría de todo eso._

— _Tendrás que asistir a clases de manejo durante un mes._

— _¡De ninguna manera! —se negó de inmediato._

— _En ese caso, disfruta tu estancia con "Luna" —terminó mientras daba media vuelta._

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Luego de media hora más, logró convencerla, una risa suave escapó de sus labios mientras vertía un poco de leche en un vaso. Había descubierto que extrañaba sus rabietas y que a sus ojos solo la hacían ver más adorable…

 **Flash Back**

 _De acuerdo, había dicho un rotundo no a la propuesta del pelirrojo, pero en esos momentos en verdad estaba considerando tomarle la palabra. A estas alturas honestamente ya no sabía que era peor: si ser acosada, no tener baño o intentar ser convencida por aquella mujer de entrar en el negocio._

— _De verdad te lo digo niña, tienes todo para estar dentro ¡solo mírate! —le decía desde aquel catre mientras miraba el esmalte de sus uñas. —Cualquier hombre pagaría lo que sea por ti —insistía._

— _Me imagino —se limitaba a decir con cansancio la rubia._

— _Si entras, procura que sea de preferencia con magnates. Esos son los mejores —le explicó sacando otro cigarrillo. —Y si no te gustan los hombres, despreocúpate. También están las orgías lésbicas, te las recomiendo —sugirió para enseguida soltar una risita y luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo. La oji-azul la miró escandalizada aferrada a los barrotes de la celda ¡Por merlín, que alguien la sacara de ahí ya!_

— _¡RONALD! —Gritó_ _desesperada casi con la cabeza fuera de las rejas._

 _Mientras tanto en una de las oficinas de al lado…_

— _¿No crees que te estás pasando, Weasley? —le dijo su compañero Peter mientras miraban las cámaras de seguridad donde se encontraba la rubia. Peter a comparación de Richard era mago, él y Ron estaban encargados de llevar los casos de muggles asesinados por mortífagos sin tener una relación aparente con el mundo mágico._

— _Vamos, no puedes negar que es divertido —contestó sonriendo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla._

— _Espera a que Lovegood se entere que no tenías poder para arrestarla, y que además eres un auror —le recordó con diversión al imaginarse la buena reprimenda que le pondría Luna._

— _No estaré para ese entonces —expresó con despreocupación mientras subía los pies a aquel escritorio y cruzaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza. De inmediato, el grito de una mujer lo sobresaltó haciendo que callera bruscamente de la silla. —¿pero qué demonios…? —se dijo desde el suelo aturdido._

— _¡Ronald! —volvió a llamarlo a punto de perder la cabeza. Unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo le indicaron que sus gritos funcionaron._

— _¿Qué diablos te pasa mujer? —preguntó una vez llegó hasta ahí mientras se sobaba la cabeza._

— _Acepto —soltó de inmediato._

— _¿aceptar? ¿aceptar qué? —la miró sin entender._

— _¡Las clases de manejo, idiota! —repitió enojada ante la falta de atención del pecoso._

— _¡Oh, ya! —dijo entendiendo al fin. —Excelente. Has usado las palabras mágicas, Lovegood —añadió sonriendo. —Pero lamento decirte que mi hora de salida fue hace diez minutos—le explicó mirando su reloj de mano, ganándose una mirada atónita por parte de ésta. —Así que tendrás que esperar a que Richard vuelva, salió por cena. Le dejaré la indicación que te deje ir cuando llegue —Terminó mientras se daba media vuelta y se despedía con un gesto de mano. Luna apretó las rejas con tanta fuerza que pudo jurar que dobló los tubos de aquella celda ¡Esto no se iba a quedar así definitivamente!_

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Una risa suave escapó de sus labios, definitivamente disfrutó fastidiarla. Había olvidado lo linda que se miraba enojada, era como un tierno conejito indefenso haciendo rabietas. Pensó que quizás tratarla indiferente le ayudaría a ocultar más fácil sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero era prácticamente imposible, hacía siete años se había vuelto vulnerable ante los encantos de Luna. La sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios se apagó lentamente siendo remplazada por una de nostalgia. Siete años en donde él se había equivocado…

̶ │ ̶

Luego de la charla con las chicas optó por mejor retirarse a su habitación y descansar, después de todo había tenido un día muy pesado. Acostada sobre su cama contemplaba el techo de su recamara, buscando quizás una respuesta a todo aquello que le había pasado ese día ¿Qué había sido todo eso? No pudo evitar cuestionarse, es decir, ¿Por qué la actitud de Harry tan despreciable hacia ella?, ¿Qué lo llevó a odiarla tanto? La opresión en su pecho de inmediato se hizo presente ¿Qué había hecho mal con él?

—¿Qué te hice? —murmuró a la nada. Si bien, había aceptado que su actitud en un principio le pareció grosera y molesta, pero fuera de eso también le resultó extraña ¿Por qué él debería de estar molesto con ella? Harry fue quien la abandonó aquella noche y por si fuera poco cuando lo encontró él ya tenía formada su propia familia ¿de quién fue la traición ahí entonces? De él, de eso no había duda ¿no debería ser ella quien estuviera molesta entonces? Algo aquí definitivamente no cuadraba. Pero después de aquello sería absurdo esperar una respuesta por parte del moreno, le había dejado claro que no quería tener otro tipo de relación con ella que no fuera laboral, incluso dudaba que quisiera tener el mas mínimo contacto con ella. Ahora bien, ¿Por qué no usaba su nombre de pila?, ¿Qué ocultaba o de quién se escondía?, ¿De ella? Arqueó su ceja confundida y de nuevo la misma pregunta cruzó su mente: ¿Qué le había hecho? Sabía por Ginny que el único que tuvo contacto con él fue Ronald, pero ¿Por qué el pecoso únicamente? ¿Por qué buscó a Ron luego de dos años de haber desaparecido? En un principio, después de que lo encontró aceptó su privacidad, no cuestionó sus razones por las que él no quería que lo encontraran, inclusive la castaña aprovechó o consideró, que después de todo, sería buena idea, pues así le facilitaría a ella olvidarlo y no tener que lidiar con su presencia. Pero luego de descubrir ese día que se ocultaba de los demás con otro nombre la llevó a cuestionarse que algo no andaba bien y que, por supuesto Ron estaba al tanto de todo, así que, podría hacer dos cosas: darse por vencida y renunciar, o bien, quedarse e investigar las cosas por su propia cuenta ¿Qué debía hacer? Reacomodándose de nuevo, tomó asiento sobre su cama y miró la laptop en donde hacía unos minutos Ginny había buscado información del moreno. Si, definitivamente debía quedarse y descubrir que ocultaban ese par…

Tomó la máquina y la abrió, encontrándose como primera imagen el buscador con la fotografía del moreno, pese a que no eran muy clara intentó buscar una de mejor calidad hasta que por fin dio con una.

Miró la imagen unos segundos y no pudo evitar que un suspiro de nostalgia escapara de sus labios ¡Cuánto había cambiado! Si no fuera por aquellos ojos verdes y su marca en la mano ni ella misma lo hubiera reconocido a simple vista, otra idea cruzó por su cabeza...

—¡Cómo pude ser tan tonta! —se dijo así misma reprendiéndose. Era obvio, no solo su nombre había modificado, sino también su apariencia, no quería ser reconocido por nadie, pero mayormente de aquellos que ya lo conocían. Miró con detenimiento la imagen y de nuevo se desconcertó ante lo que descubrió en ella: una cicatriz. Y no, no era aquella familiar cicatriz en forma de rayo con la que lo había visto tanto tiempo y la que ahora apenas era visible, eran aquellas dos marcas que se encontraban entre su ojo izquierdo. Inconscientemente no pudo evitar llevar su mano a su muñeca derecha palpando aquella marca sobre ésta, no pudiendo evitar relacionarla con las del moreno. Pasó sus dedos por encima de ésta, esa marca llevada siete años recordándole su última noche en Hogwarts, levantó su rostro de su mano y de nuevo aquel desagradable recuerdo se volvió a hacer presente en su mente…

 **Flash Back**

 _Había decidido ir por última vez a la biblioteca aquella noche, después de todo era su último día en Hogwarts como estudiante y no quería irse sin antes haber recorrido aquel lugar por última vez. Harry había insistido en acompañarla, pero optó por ir mejor sola, pues no tardaría ya que sus compañeros de casa habían organizado un pequeño convivio como despedida en la sala común, la cual estaba autorizada por la profesora McGonagall._

— _Buenas noches señora, Pince —se despidió la castaña antes de salir, pues estaban a punto de cerrar el lugar._

— _Buen viaje señorita, Granger —contestó aquella mujer con un asentimiento de cabeza. Si bien, con la mayoría de los estudiantes no solía tener muestras de afecto, con la castaña fue diferente. Ya que no había visto en tanto tiempo a un estudiante tan apasionado a los libros como ella. Sonrió con nostalgia, definitivamente la echaría de menos._

 _Decidida, se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor subiendo por las escaleras, esperando con paciencia que estas se movieran a la dirección que quería; sin embargo, mientras esperaba, el ruido del llanto de un niño llamó su atención, confusa volteó a todas direcciones buscando de dónde provenía, sin darse cuenta que la escalera estaba cambiando de lugar de nuevo, subió un par de escalones más acercándose al lugar de donde venía, notando de inmediato que era del tercer piso, lo que la llevó a desconcertarla aún más, con determinación subió el último tramo que le faltaba hasta llegar ahí._

— _¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntó al llegar al corredor, mirando hacia todas direcciones encontrando el lugar vacío. Los lloriqueos se volvían más insistentes, caminó hasta el final del pasillo topándose con aquella vieja puerta donde anteriormente habían ocultado aquel enorme perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid, Fluffy. De repente, los lloriqueos habían cesado, dio la vuelta con sigilo, por alguna extraña razón tenía un mal presentimiento. El chirrido de aquella puerta la alertó, dándose vuelta de inmediato mirando como ésta estaba entre abierta. —¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Contesten! —exigió esta vez un poco asustada sacando su varita. El lugar estaba silencioso, bastante silencioso para su gusto. El único ruido que se oía era el crepitar de las llamas que iluminaban aquel oscuro corredor y su agitada respiración. Inesperadamente, aquellas llamas dejaron de emanar luz, envolviendo aquel lugar de oscuridad total, tragó saliva con dificultad, sosteniendo su varita con firmeza. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el ruido de una silenciosa ráfaga._

 _¡PLAM!_

 _Se giró de nuevo sobresaltada, sus manos comenzaron a temblar al ver que la puerta había sido cerrada de nuevo, sentía como su corazón latía a prisa al escuchar acercarse el ruido hueco de unos pasos. Con lentitud se volteó sin soltar su varita y miró a lo lejos la sombra de una figura a la que atribuyó como la de una mujer. Agudizó la vista tratando de identificarla, pero le era imposible debido a la oscuridad, vio como la mujer sacaba de su manga su varita en un movimiento rápido y la apuntaba._

— _«_ _Incarcerous» —escuchó detrás de ella y de inmediato se vio envuelta en gruesas cuerdas que la hicieron caer al suelo de forma brusca haciendo que arrojara su varita a unos metros de ahí._

— _¡Suel…! —intentó decir, pero una mano cubrió su boca impidiéndole el habla._

— _«Obscuro» —pronunció una segunda voz a la que supo identificar como la de la mujer. Sus ojos mieles de inmediato fueron cubiertos por una venda negra, impidiéndole así ver algún rostro o luz que pudiera ayudarle a saber quiénes eran ellos. Rápidamente sintió como era arrastrada de forma brusca hacia atrás y posteriormente el sonido de una puerta cerrarse, fue entonces cuando la mano se apartó de su boca._

— _¡¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿y que quieren de mí?! —Gritó apenas pudo hablar intentando forcejar con el agarre de las cuerdas desesperada. —¡Contesten, maldita sea! —exigió con la respiración agitada; sin embargo, solo se escuchó una escalofriante risa que logró erizarle la piel._

— _«¡Crucio!» —profirió y de inmediato el grito desgarrador de la castaña inundó aquel lugar haciendo que ésta se retorciera en el suelo debido al dolor insoportable que corría por su cuerpo. Solo el eco de su dolor se oía en aquel lugar junto con aquella risita fría. —«¡Crucio!» —repitió varias veces hasta que finalmente perdió todo rastro de consciencia._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Cerró sus ojos con dolor, el simple recuerdo de esa noche le provocaba un daño casi agonizante. Estrujó sus puños con fuerza al tiempo que una sensación de impotencia la invadía. Desesperada, llevó sus manos a su cabeza al tiempo que trataba inútilmente de alejar aquellos malos recuerdos…

 **Flash Back.**

 _La cabeza le dolía y el aire cada vez era más escaso, había demasiada humedad en el lugar, podía sentir como de su cuerpo escurrían gotas de sudor. Se le era imposible respirar con normalidad y un dolor agudo recorría su cuerpo al menor intento de moverse, las muñecas les dolían debido a las cuerdas, incluso podía sentir la sangre seca sobre estas. Tenía sed, no sabía cuántas horas o días llevaba encerrada ahí, podía sentir sus labios resecos y partidos debido a la soga que cubría esta, ni siquiera podía articular una simple palabra. La espalda le dolía debido a la posición fetal en la que sabía que se encontraba, lágrimas comenzaron a escapar consumiéndose en aquella venda que cubría sus ojos no llegando a tocar sus mejillas._

" _Harry ¿Dónde estás?"_

 _Pensaba con desesperación rogando porque su novio la encontrara y la sacara de aquel lugar. Pero las horas pasaron y nadie llegaba, ni siquiera un ruido exterior le indicaba que tuviera alguna esperanza de ser encontrada, únicamente se oía el caminar y el chillar de un par de ratas que se encontraban ahí; y lloró una vez más, tragándose sus sollozos. De repente, el ruido de una explosión en el techo la asustó, logrando hacer que ésta retrocediera rápidamente hasta chocar con una pared, fue entonces cuando pudo distinguir varias voces gritando desde arriba…_

— _¡HERMIONE! —gritaba Ginny desesperada buscando entre los escombros._

— _Aquí no está —dijo Luna mirando hacia todos lados. —Revisa el mapa —le ordenó mientras lo tomaba junto a ella, notando como el nombre de su amiga estaba justo debajo de ellas. La pecosa miró hacia abajo, notando como estaban encima de una trampilla._

— _¡Aquí! —señaló a sus pies apartándose mientras Luna la ayudaba a abrirla._

 _Lloraba desconsolada aferrándose como podía a sus piernas, tenía miedo. No sabía que otras intenciones tenían aquellas personas con ella…_

 _Bajaron al lugar y de inmediato notaron el clima sofocante de este, todo estaba rodeado de oscuridad, pero justo en eso, el débil sollozo de alguien logró llamar su atención._

— _«Lumos» —soltó de inmediato la rubia apuntando hacia el lugar de donde provenía el llanto. Un jadeo escapó de ambos labios de las chicas, acercándose sin dudar a la castaña._

— _¡Hermione! —llamó la pecosa mientras apartaba rápidamente aquellas cuerdas de su cuerpo y la venda de sus ojos. —¿Hermione, puedes oírme? —pero la chica se apartó con brusquedad intentando aferrarse a las paredes asustada. —Somos Ginny y Luna —añadió de inmediato acercándose de nuevo. La castaña agudizó un poco la vista pues apenas se estaba acostumbrando a la luz de nuevo, pero apenas distinguió sus rostros preocupados se echó a llorar de nuevo, arrojándose a ellas con desesperación._

— _¡Llama a McGonagall! —pidió de inmediato Ginny, la rubia asintió saliendo enseguida por su maestra. —Tranquila, ya estas a salvo._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Luego de eso despertó a la mañana siguiente en la enfermería. La profesora McGonagall se ofreció a llevarla a su casa directamente debido a que tanto Ginny como Luna y ella habían perdido el tren en su búsqueda por la oji-miel. Lo extraño fue que no estaban con ella sus amigos, ni Ron, ni mucho menos Harry…

 **Flash Back**

— _¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó apenas McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey se fueron. Luna miró nerviosa a Ginny…_

— _Bueno, verás… —intentó formular, pero de sus labios no salió nada, únicamente le dirigió una mirada de lamento a su amiga._

— _¿le ocurrió algo? —soltó alarmada al ver como sus amigas dudaban en decirle._

— _Nadie sabe dónde está Harry. Salió a buscarte anoche al ver que te tardabas y según Dean y los demás, el no regresó —le explicó la rubia. Hermione las miró con un gesto de dolor…_

— _¿Me estas queriendo decir que Harry está…? —pero apartó su mirada de ellas tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas._

— _Eso no lo sabemos Hermione. Todas sus pertenencias están aquí, nadie lo vio salir del castillo. La profesora ha mandado a Hagrid a buscar en los alrededores, inclusive en el bosque prohibido, pero tampoco lo encontró —añadió la pecosa al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a ella._

— _¿Qué me dicen de Ron? —quiso saber. —¿él tampoco sabe nada? —dijo esta vez un poco extrañada al no verlo ahí. La rubia inmediatamente agachó la mirada y optó por no contestar esa pregunta ella. Ginny le dirigió una mirada de lamento a la Ravenclaw._

— _Yo… estaré afuera por si necesitan algo —agregó enseguida la oji-azul saliendo con rapidez de la enfermería; la pelirroja soltó un suspiro cansada al verla salir._

— _Sabes que las cosas entre ellos no terminaron bien después de todo —murmuró una vez estuvieron solas. —Me comuniqué con Ron de inmediato y me aseguró que Harry no subió al tren con él, después de lo que pasó con Luna mi hermano buscó un compartimiento solo, pensando que quizás a Harry y a ti les gustaría estar un tiempo a solas y no quería incomodarlos con sus problemas —dijo mientras jugaba con la manga de su blusa. Hermione estaba atónita sin poder creer lo que escuchaba ¿Qué estaba pasando? Inconscientemente una lágrima escapó de sus orbes castaños… Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellas y Ginny no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta que todos se estaban cuestionando:_

— _¿Quién te hizo esto? —Hermione regresó a verla con los ojos vidriosos y negó._

— _Yo… no lo sé —contestó con pesar. —No pude verlos, solo sé que eran dos personas: hombre y mujer. —agregó no muy convencida. —No me parecieron conocidos —dijo mientras inútilmente trataba de recordarlos, formándose únicamente sombras en su cabeza._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Al salir de la enfermería se dedicó junto a los demás a buscar al moreno, incluso un grupo de aurores emprendieron una búsqueda, pero jamás hubo señales de él. Pero dos años después la vida le devolvió las esperanzas que le faltaban, esperanzas que le fueron derrumbadas como castillos de naipes apenas vio al moreno rodeado de su pequeña familia. Y ahora, cuatro años después, irónicamente el destino volvía a cruzar sus caminos… Una mueca de sonrisa se formó en sus labios ¡vaya coincidencia! Miró la pantalla de su computador una vez más.

—Voy a descubrir lo que pasó hace siete años.


	8. Capítulo 7: Corazón Obstinado

_**Capítulo 7: Corazón obstinado**_

Bien, luego del día tan desagradable y confuso que tuvo anteriormente, hoy sería un nuevo intento para lidiar con su trabajo y con la piedra en el zapato, que en este caso sería el moreno.

—Buenos días —saludó a la mujer de recepción al llegar para posteriormente, subir al elevador y marcar el último piso. Nerviosa, sostenía su bolso con firmeza mientras subía, ¿con qué planeaba fastidiarla para exasperarla esta vez? Las puertas se abrieron y salió directo al pasillo en donde de lejos pudo apreciar a un Harry, aparentemente molesto, apoyado en su escritorio de brazos cruzados. Suspiró cansada…

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —se dijo mientras caminaba con paso firme. Al llegar, el oji-verde tenía su ceño fruncido y los labios apretados sin apartar su mirada seria de ella.

—Llegas tarde —habló por fin, verificando su reloj de mano. Hermione desconcertada, giró su rostro hacia el reloj de pared que se encontraba cerca…

—Pero si sólo han pasado cinco minutos —le explicó aún sin entender por qué su actitud.

—¿Cuál es tu hora de entrada, Granger? —preguntó con aquel mismo tono frío. La castaña volteó a todos lados esperando que esta fuera una absurda broma y salieran las cámaras escondidas para reírse de ella.

—La una —dijo con simpleza regresando su mirada hacia él.

—Exacto —reafirmó —Por lo tanto, no la quiero aquí a la una con dos minutos, ni con tres, ni con cinco. La quiero puntual ¿le quedó claro? De lo contrario me veré obligado a amonestarla de nuevo —terminó en tono molesto. Indignada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando; bajó la cabeza y empezó a negar tratando de calmar su enojo ¡era un idiota! Harry, al ver esto lo tomó mal y añadió enseguida: —Si no le parecen las reglas le recuerdo donde está la salida —señaló en un movimiento de cabeza el ascensor. Hermione crispó sus puños molesta y recordó que no debía caer en sus juegos de provocación, respiró hondo.

—Lo siento, Sr. Evans. —escupió sin sentirlo, Harry parpadeó confundido no esperando esa respuesta.

—¿Ya tiene listo los formatos para la próxima junta? —agregó enseguida atacándola desde otro ángulo, pues estaba seguro que no tendría nada. La castaña no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de desconcierto ¿Qué eso no era una vez al mes? Definitivamente el oji-verde quería reprenderla a toda costa. Respiró hondo:

—Claro —contestó con una sonrisa forzada. Frunció el ceño con disgusto, las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería.

—Quiero verlo al finalizar el día —demandó con seriedad retirándose a su oficina enojado.

—Seguro —una vez cerró la puerta de su oficina, la castaña soltó el aire contenido ¡Merlín ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?! Dejó las cosas en su escritorio y comenzó a buscar desesperada en los cajones de este algo que la pudiera ayudar. —¿de dónde demonios voy a sacar un informe? —se preguntaba irritada recargando su cabeza en ambas manos. Volteó hacia el computador, encontrándose con una nota adhesiva color rosa con el número de Anahí; lo tomó enseguida. —Es mi única salvación —se dijo marcando el número de la chica.

— _¿Hola?_ —se oyó una voz suave del otro lado de la línea.

—¡Anahí! —sonrió al oírla —Que bueno que contestas, habla Hermione.

— _¿Hermione? ¡Que sorpresa! ¿a qué debo tu llamada?_ —preguntó tranquila.

—¡Tu jefe me odia! —soltó exasperada para enseguida oír la risa de la chica.

— _El no odia a nadie, Hermione. Con el tiempo lograrás tomarle cariño_ —decía divertida por la preocupación exagerada de la castaña. La oji-miel bufó molesta.

—Honestamente, lo dudo —respondió con fastidio. —Pero no te hablaba para eso —recordó.

— _¿y bien?_

—Harry quiere que le lleve los informes de la próxima junta en unas horas ¡y no tengo nada! —le explicó en voz baja, pero marcando su angustia.

— _¿en serio?_ —sonó extrañada _—el señor siempre acostumbra a pedírmelos a finales del mes, que raro que lo haga ahora siendo que hace unos días fue la última reunión_ —le comentó con desconcierto.

—¿Ahora entiendes a lo que me refiero? —soltó molesta. —¿Qué haré? —añadió preocupada.

— _Yo siempre tengo adelantos. Entra al ordenador y busca una carpeta con el nombre del mes, ahí están los últimos datos recabados, es imposible que haya un informe cuando ni siquiera hemos entrado a septiembre_ —le explicaba mientras trataba de tomar un par de libros.

—¡Lo encontré! —sonrió feliz —esto es más que suficiente para cerrarle la boca —decía gustosa mientras revisaba los documentos.

— _Solo has lo que te pide y no te meterás en problemas_ —le aseguró mientras salía a su próxima clase.

—Si fuera más amable sería más fácil —rodó los ojos, Anahí sonrió.

— _Más adelante notarás su forma de agradecimiento_ —dijo desconcertando a la castaña.

—¿a qué te…? —pero cayó enseguida al oír como la puerta del moreno se abría. —Debo irme, adiós y gracias —agregó enseguida colgando.

—No te pago para que hables por teléfono, Granger —la reprendió molesto al ver que ésta lo sostenía. —Llevo rato tratando de comunicarme contigo —señaló el aparato con seriedad. —Comunícame con Mike, dígale que lo quiero ver en la sala de juntas en cinco minutos —le ordenó —Y la próxima vez que no atienda mis llamadas, se larga ¿escuchó? No pienso tolerar sus descuidos —agregó rápidamente con tono despectivo; Hermione hizo una mueca y asintió de mala gana.

Cinco minutos después apareció frente a ella un chico alto y delgado, pelirrojo y ojos aceituna. El hombre llegó agitado, así que supuso que venía corriendo…

—¡Oh por dios! Ya pasaron seis minutos, me va a matar —decía preocupado al ver su reloj de mano, la castaña lo miró extrañada.

—Y si sigues aquí serán siete —le recordó para que se diera prisa, Mike asintió energético y entró a la sala de juntas. Media hora después el chico salió con el rostro pálido, Hermione lo miró con pena. —¿Tan mal te fue? —le preguntó como no queriendo, él tragó saliva y negó, lo que desconcertó un poco a la castaña.

—Me ha dado un proyecto —respondió preocupado.

—¿y eso es malo? —de nuevo negó.

—Es solo que, temo hacer las cosas mal, es demasiado pronto para que el señor me lo de —dijo ansioso. —Por cierto —agregó después de calmarse un poco. —Tu eres la nueva ¿cierto? —preguntó mientras le extendía la mano.

—Así es, soy Hermione. Un placer —asintió aceptando el saludo.

—Mike, el placer es mío. Yo también tengo poco trabajando aquí —le explicó una vez soltó su mano.

—Ahora entiendo tu preocupación entonces —aseguró haciendo una mueca, el pelirrojo se desconcertó.

—¿Lo dices por el Sr. Evans? —Hermione asintió. —¡Oh no, para nada! —sonrió tranquilo —Él me ha ayudado bastante, estoy preocupado de decepcionarlo en el proyecto. —reconoció apenado.

—¿Decepcionarlo? ¿Te preocupa más decepcionarlo que el trato que te da? —dijo sin creer lo que escuchaba, el chico sonrió de nuevo.

—El señor es bueno, de eso te darás cuenta después —le aseguró.

—¿Por qué todos me dicen eso? ¡He visto como los trata! —agregó exasperada.

—Vamos, solo dale… —el sonido de una puerta llamó su atención.

—¿No tiene trabajo que hacer señor Price? —lanzó el moreno apenas abrió la puerta, mirando con seriedad al chico.

—Sí, Sr. Evans, lo siento —se disculpó y salió enseguida al elevador. Harry regresó su vista hacia la oji-miel…

—¿Tendré que decirle porque está aquí todo el tiempo? —soltó molesto mirándola. Hermione le lanzó una mirada fulminante. —No vino a hacer amigos, Granger —le recordó con seriedad, la castaña apretó sus dientes tratando de mantener la boca cerrada y no contestarle. —Ahora bien ¿está todo listo para cuando llegue la señorita Parker? —Hermione se desconcertó.

—No me notificaste nada de eso —respondió olvidando tratarlo de "usted" al tiempo que tomaba su libreta y revisaba las visitas programadas. El moreno crispó sus puños conteniendo su cólera, tomó los brazos de la silla de la castaña y la giró hacia él con brusquedad.

—No lo repetiré de nuevo… —murmuró marcando su molestia, apoyándose en los brazos de la silla mientras acercaba su rostro inexpresivo al de ella. —no me tutee —la chica asustada miró como sus manos apretaban la silla con fuerza, tragó saliva.

—Y-o… lo siento… señor. —contestó nerviosa mirándolo a los ojos comenzando a temblar ¡Merlín ¿Qué le pasaba?! ¿Por qué Harry la intimidaba tanto y tan fácilmente? Se preguntaba alarmada. El oji-verde se apartó con calma, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima; se cruzó de brazos.

—Quiero una cita con la abogada Parker para hoy dentro de una hora —ordenó.

—Pero en una hora tiene reunión con el señor Massey y ayer le canceló… —intentó recordarle luego de olvidar sus nervios.

—¡No me interesa! —bramó molesto, interrumpiéndola. —Quiero una cita con la abogada. Así tenga que cancelar todas mis reuniones para hoy ¿entendió? —demandó airado, después de esto regresó a su oficina.

—¡Merlín, dame paciencia! —se dijo cansada apenas se fue. Resignada tomó su agenda de nuevo y buscó el número de la abogada.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Su primer día en la universidad transcurría bien hasta el momento, los maestros eran accesibles y alguno que otro gruñón. Justo en ese momento se dirigía a su última clase, la cual era medicina muggle y donde desconocía el nombre del sustituto del maestro anterior, estaba algo nerviosa debido a que había escuchado comentarios acerca de sus anteriores maestros, por lo que tenía una idea de su manera de trabajar y que tipo de comportamientos tenían, pero este no era el caso. No sabía ni su nombre, ni su edad, si era joven o viejo, amargado o alegre, estricto o si tenía conocimiento de la materia; la puerta estaba abierta y varios de sus compañeros ya se encontraban en sus butacas. Buscó un lugar vacío y tomó asiento, miró a su alrededor notando como varios cuchicheaban acerca del maestro y otros se mordían las uñas con preocupación. Fastidiada por darle demasiada importancia, optó por revisar sus notas de las clases pasadas y ordenar algunas cosas, pasaron unos minutos y tan concentrada estaba que no escuchó el ruido hueco de la puerta cerrarse, solo se percató hasta que el bullicio de sus compañeros cesó y fue cuando decidió levantar la vista. Un hombre alto y rubio con una bata blanca escribía a prisa en el pizarrón sin tomarse la molestia de dirigirse a sus estudiantes…

—¿Qué rayos hace él aquí? —escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

—¿Que no estaba en Azkaban? —murmuró otro al lado. Desconcertada, volteó de nuevo al frente ¿Quién era él? No pudo evitar cuestionarse, pero sus dudas fueron contestadas apenas el hombre se giró hacia ellos.

—Esto no puede ser posible… —se dijo asombrada al ver que frente a ella estaba aquel Slytherin que tantos problemas le trajo en sus años en Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy.

—Dejen sus rumores para después —habló por fin el rubio con tono molesto, todo el grupo guardó silencio de inmediato. Había escuchado parte de sus murmullos y no le agradaban en lo absoluto. —No soy mortífago ni estuve en Azkaban tampoco, así que paren sus cuchicheos —bramó serio mientras apoyaba su parte trasera en el escritorio y miraba a los estudiantes de brazos cruzados.

—Es ridículo que alguien como tú nos imparta esta materia —dijo un estudiante en desacuerdo. —Su familia está catalogada por despreciar a los muggles —se atrevió a decir molesto. —¿No les parece absurdo que alguien como Draco Malfoy sea justamente el que nos imparta una materia, que su nombre bien lo indica, es muggle? —agregó esta vez dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

—Más ridículo es que nos den esta materia estúpida —dijo otro estudiante, el cual era castaño y de ojos celestes. El oji-gris sonrió con arrogancia, esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para callarle la boca a todos aquellos que dudaban de su profesión.

—¿en serio cree eso? —preguntó con gesto burlesco, lo que llevó a la pecosa a pensar que algo traía entre manos; guardó silencio y observó.

—Absolutamente, somos magos ¿Por qué tendríamos que utilizar métodos muggles? —contestó mofándose.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —quiso saber mientras dejaba su varita sobre el escritorio.

—Cauley Rodney —pronunció con arrogancia.

—Bien señor Rodney, pase al frente —ordenó. —estoy seguro que a la clase le encantará saber de qué manera le salva la vida a alguien. —añadió con una sonrisa socarrona. Sin inmutarse, el chico se incorporó y pasó al frente, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa de superioridad al rubio, pues no por nada él era uno de los que mejores notas tenían.

—y usted —apuntó al otro chico que estaba en desacuerdo porque el Slytherin impartiera esa materia. —¿Cuál es su nombre? —pidió con tono serio.

—Orley, Davis Orley —contestó con seguridad. Éste, a comparación de su compañero era de tez morena con cabello oscuro y un poco ondulado.

—Pase al frente también —le ordenó mientras señalaba al otro lado del castaño. Con paso inseguro, el chico pasó al frente. —Dejen sus varitas aquí —señaló el escritorio. Ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver desconcertados sin entender que planeaba el rubio, pero al final aceptaron.

—¿Qué piensa hacer? —quiso saber Rodney mirándolo molesto, no le gustaba que le quitaran su varita, se sentía vulnerable. Malfoy no contestó, en cambio se dirigió a uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó una pequeña daga y la colocó delante de ellos; de nuevo la clase empezó a murmurar desconcertada.

—Ahora bien —decía mientras tomaba su varita y comenzaba a pasearse por toda el aula. —Dice usted que los métodos muggles no se necesitan ¿no es verdad? —el chico asintió seguro. —Voy a ponerles un caso y quiero que me digan qué harían —les indicó, inconscientemente volteó a su derecha notando como la pecosa lo escrudiñaba con la mirada. —Usted dice que, cómo un ex-mortífago que odia a los muggles y sangre sucia, puede impartir esta materia tan… muggle —decía con su tono habitual de arrastrar las palabras mientras se acercaba a ellos. —Suponiendo que así fuera ¿Qué harían si tuviera como rehén a ustedes dos? —los señaló con su varita —Y que, simplemente por divertirme un poco, hago que alguno de los dos no pueda respirar —miró al castaño con expresión fría. —¿Cómo lo ayudarían con esto? —preguntó Draco mientras le daba vueltas con su dedo índice a aquella daga que se encontraba en el escritorio una vez regresó de nuevo con ellos.

—Usaría mi varita desde luego y aplicaría un _Anapneo_ —contestó con simpleza y hasta cierto punto burlesco, ignorando por completo lo que hacía el rubio.

—Idiota —murmuró a lo bajo Ginny al ver la obviedad del caso, no usarían magia.

—Nunca ha sido prisionero de alguien por lo visto, señor Rodney —el chico lo miró extrañado —¿Usted cree que un mortífago sería tan imbécil para tenerlo como rehén dándole la libertad de conservar su varita? —El castaño miró dudoso a sus compañeros y luego giró hacia su maestro, negó. —Sin magia… —pronunció cuidadosamente con una sonrisa de medio lado; Cauley frunció el ceño cabreado.

—¡Eso es una estupidez! —exclamó ofendido. —Estoy aquí para usar magia, no para jugar al… —Pero dejó de hablar justo en el momento en que el rubio hizo un movimiento rápido de su varita, lanzándole un hechizo que le impidió el pase de aire. Desesperado, intentó tomar su varita, pero Malfoy la lanzó lejos de ahí.

—¡Esta loco! —soltó Orley asustado al ver como su compañero caía al suelo y sostenía su garganta con ambas manos intentando respirar.

—Según usted soy un mortífago que odia a los sangre sucia y mestizos ¿Por qué se sorprende? —preguntó con desdén de brazos cruzados. El ambiente en el aula se volvió tenso, nadie decía nada ni intentaba ayudar, se limitaban a mirar asustados como su compañero intentaba inútilmente incorporarse y pronunciar algo. —Si no ayuda a su compañero morirá en unos minutos —le recordó mientras miraba su reloj de bolsillo. Pasaron los segundos y el joven no se movía, simplemente miraba atónito como el rostro de su compañero comenzaba a cambiar de color. La pecosa, exasperada de que no reaccionara se incorporó y corrió hacia el escritorio tomando la pequeña daga, se arrodilló junto a su compañero y palpó con cuidado su cuello, una vez ubicó la zona sin pensarlo hizo una pequeña incisión en éste. Rápidamente el chico se mostró aliviado, volviendo a su tono de piel habitual, Ginny sonrió calmada y se incorporó pasando su muñeca por su frente, limpiando un poco de sudor que hasta ahora notó que se había acumulado. El aula seguía callada, a la espera de que el rubio hablara. —Explíquele a la clase que acaba de hacer —pidió de forma inexpresiva. La pelirroja se volteó hacia sus compañeros, todos estaban expectantes a su respuesta. Miró unos segundos sus manos manchadas de sangre y luego contestó:

—Hice una traqueotomía… señor —Draco asintió y le señaló que volviera a su butaca de nuevo y así lo hizo.

— _Anapneo_ —pronunció logrando que el chico lograra respirar por sí mismo de nuevo. —agradezca la intervención de su compañera —le dijo mientras le entregaba un pequeño frasco con una poción. —Tenga, cúrese eso, a menos de que se crea verdaderamente incompetente para hacerlo usted solo vaya a la enfermería—añadió mordaz. Rodney le lanzó una mirada de odio mientras cubría su herida con su mano, saliendo enseguida del aula. —En cuanto a usted —se giró al otro chico —Espero que con esto le haya quedado claro, como a sus demás compañeros, que no estoy aquí para jugar a los malos, ni mucho menos para tolerar sus estúpidos comentarios acerca de si fui o no un mortífago o sobre linajes de sangre pura —escupió mirándolo con expresión fría. El joven tragó saliva y asintió volviendo a tomar asiento en su lugar. —Y para los demás —se giró hacia sus alumnos —acaban de presenciar un caso de vida o muerte y ninguno hizo nada para ayudar a su compañero —los reprendió. —La persona no va a esperar todo el tiempo a que ustedes salgan de su asombro y puedan atenderlo como es debido —les recordó airado por su falta de cordura. —De no haber intervenido Weasley, probablemente su compañero ya estaría muerto —los estudiantes bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. —¡Primera regla! —alzó la voz después de unos minutos, sobresaltando a todos mientras escribía en la pizarra con letras grandes —no está permitido usar magia, no quiero ver la varita de ninguno en mi clase —Decía mientras seguía escribiendo —Tampoco utilizaremos pociones, solo en casos muy especiales y bajo mi supervisión. Más que teoría esto consistirá en práctica como lo que hoy vieron y en base a ello los evaluaré de forma individual —agregó mientras se giraba hacia los jóvenes. Una alumna levantó la mano interrumpiendo su explicación…

—¿En qué consistirá la práctica? Es decir, ¿traerá una persona con una enfermedad o caso en particular para que nosotros podamos evaluar...?

—No, todas las clases serán exactamente como lo que vieron hoy. Los casos serán ustedes, no me gusta la participación por voluntarios, yo escojo a la persona —le explicó, la chica tragó saliva y bajó su mano preocupada. —Aquellos que se quieran pasar de listos como el señor Rodney, les recuerdo que no vine a hacer amigos, ni a tolerar comportamientos inmaduros —decía pasando su mirada molesta por todos sus alumnos. —La única buena noticia después de todo, es que no tendrán examen —terminó y enseguida se escucharon como todos soltaban el aire contenido, aliviados hasta cierto punto. —¿Dudas? —preguntó de brazos cruzados, el silencio reino en el aula y los estudiantes no pudieron evitar lanzarle una mirada de odio —¡Excelente! —sonrió divertido ante sus caras —pueden retirarse —Finalizó mientras acomodaba sus pergaminos al tiempo que todos salían del salón. Ginny esperó a que la mayoría saliera para acercarse al Slytherin…

—Así que ahora las serpientes apoyan el método muggle —comentó con sarcasmo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba al rubio.

—Si tu comentario no es acerca de la clase, no me interesa lo que digas, Weasley—escupió al levantar el rostro hacia ella.

—¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Te ofende lo que te acabo de decir? —preguntó con burla mirándolo de brazos cruzados. Draco guardó silencio, limitándose únicamente a verla de forma seria.

—En lo absoluto —respondió cortante regresando a lo que hacía.

—Vamos, cuéntame ¿qué artimañas usaste para estar aquí? —quiso saber mientras se paseaba por el aula con calma. El oji-gris sonrió con burla…

—Te sorprenderá saber que esta vez no tuve nada que ver, Weasley —le dijo una vez guardó todo en un folder. —Tu antiguo profesor me recomendó —una vez dicho esto salió del salón, dejando a una confundida Ginny.

 **̶ │ ̶**

El sonido de aquel reloj en su oficina le parecía que corría de manera lenta. Había tenido la mirada pegada ahí los últimos cuarenta minutos desde que le había dicho a Hermione que quería hablar con la abogada. Sonrió con arrogancia, sabía que no podría contactarla, Joanne Parker era una famosa abogada de Londres, la cual llevaba su caso de Henry, generalmente las citas con ella tenían que programarlas con unas semanas de anticipación debido a que ésta era una persona muy solicitada y de ninguna manera dejaba un espacio libre por alguien más en su agenda. Y el hecho de pedirle a Hermione que la contactara en menos de una hora sería algo prácticamente imposible para la castaña, lo que lo llevaría a él a ganar, de manera sucia aquella jugada, sumándole el informe que estaba seguro no sabría de donde sacarlo y así echarla de una vez por todas de G-Jobs y de su vida. Golpeaba sus dedos en su escritorio con ansiedad ¿Por qué no avanzaba más rápido el tiempo? Gruñó molesto.

Por otro lado, una chica castaña lidiaba desesperada con el teléfono en un milésimo intento por comunicarse con aquella abogada…

—¡Merlín, contesta! —suplicaba la oji-miel mordiéndose las uñas de sus manos nerviosa ¿es que esta mujer no tenía secretaria? Pensaba molesta mientras esperaba la llamada.

— _Despacho de abogados ¿con quién tengo el gusto?_ —contestó la voz de una mujer.

—Buenos días, deseo…

— _La señorita Parker se encuentra fuera del país por el momento ¿gusta dejar…?_ —pero ya no había escuchado más porque la castaña cortó la llamada colérica ¿Qué diantres iba a hacer ahora? Harry la iba a comer viva, y lo que es peor el muy idiota seguro la amonestaría de nuevo, lo que la llevaría a tener una única oportunidad en la semana de no ser echada a patadas de aquel lugar. Pasó sus manos cansada por su rostro, pensó en llamar a Anahí de nuevo, pero no quería verse estúpida frente a ella. La joven le había confiado ese puesto pensando que podría con el cargo y el hecho de estarle llamando a la menor duda dejaba ver todo lo contrario; apretó sus puños con frustración. Harta de aquella estúpida situación, decidió hacerle frente al moreno, con seguridad se incorporó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta de éste, esperando unos segundos para agarrar más valor, tomó una gran bocanada de aire al tiempo que tomaba la perilla de la puerta y abría.

—La aboga…

—¿No le enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? —soltó molesto el azabache apenas la vio abrir la puerta, Hermione lo miró atónita ¡Joder, ¿Cuál era su maldito problema?! Siempre estaba a la maldita defensiva con ella, como si estuviera esperando a que cometiera el mas mínimo error para echárselo en cara. Apretó el picaporte con fuerza tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Temo que la cita con la abogada no podrá realizarse…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con brusquedad interrumpiéndola de nuevo, respiró hondamente una vez más intentando inútilmente de calmarse.

—Se encuentra fuera del país —le explicó entre dientes sin soltar el pomo de la puerta. Harry le dirigió una mirada de disgusto y luego añadió:

—Esa no fue la orden que le di, Granger —le recordó airado sin apartar su mirada verde de ella.

—¡Cómo esperas que venga si no está en el país! —soltó esta vez exasperada por tan absurda petición.

—¡Ese es problema suyo, no mío! —lanzó elevando su tono de voz. —Me sorprende que haya sido la alumna más brillante de su generación cuando ni siquiera puede acatar una simple orden —le escupió enseguida. La castaña abrió la boca indignada, dispuesta a refutar se acercó a Harry, pero se detuvo al ver como él se incorporaba de su silla con brusquedad. —Debo reconocer que me sorprende su incompetencia —decía con tono más calmado, pero marcando su sarcasmo —Con tan solo dos días a logrado obtener dos strikes de los tres que le fueron permitidos. Si gusta… —pronunció con burla mientras abría uno de sus cajones y sacaba un documento —Puede firmar su renuncia de una vez —le sugirió mientras tomaba un bolígrafo y se lo ofrecía con expresión indiferente. Hermione lo miró colérica con los nudillos apretados, furiosa se acercó a él y le arrebató los documentos con brusquedad, y sin esperar una interrupción más los rompió dejando sorprendido esta vez al moreno.

—Ya sabes mi respuesta —respondió desafiante. Harry apretó su mandíbula, molesto al ver su determinación, la castaña pese a que tenía la respiración agitada a causa de su enojo y a sabiendas de las consecuencias que le traería aquello no apartó su mirada retadora del oji-verde en ningún momento, a la espera de cualquier comentario ácido que pudiera hacerle.

—Un error más y te largas —murmuró con un brillo de peligrosidad en sus ojos. Furiosa, dio media vuelta y salió de su oficina dando un portazo importándole una mierda si se enojaba o no, una vez fuera no pudo evitar que los ojos le escocieran.

—¡No vas a llorar! —se reprendió mientras trataba de calmar su molestia y retener inútilmente sus lágrimas. La cabeza le punzaba comenzando a sudar frio…

" _¡Maldición, ¿ahora qué sigue?!"_

Pensaba cansada tratando de controlar su malestar, desesperada buscó algo en su bolsa que pudiera ayudarla a calmar el dolor de cabeza, pero no encontró nada. Pasaron los minutos y cada vez se iba haciendo más insoportable al mismo tiempo que unas ganas por vomitar la invadían, sin otra alternativa decidió ir al baño. Una vez ahí no dudo usar un retrete y soltar el estómago…

Después de ver hace dos días la manera en que se alteró, luego de enterarse que Hermione sería su nueva asistente personal de medio tiempo, se quedó preocupada. Temía la represalia que pudiera tomar el moreno con aquella joven, por lo que decidió ese día en hacerle una visita y ver qué tal iban las cosas con la nueva muchacha. Lamentablemente no iban viento en popa, sino todo lo contrario, pues apenas salió del ascensor alcanzó a escuchar un fuerte portazo seguido de una castaña alterada que caminaba a paso rápido hacia los baños; extrañada, la siguió suponiendo que ésta sería aquella joven de la que Harry se negaba a tener cerca. El sonido de unas arcadas la llevó a preocuparse por la oji-miel ¿Qué había pasado para que ella terminara así? Se preguntaba inquieta, escuchando como inútilmente Hermione trataba de detener aquello. Cinco minutos después la chica salía pálida caminando hacia los grifos del baño sin percatarse que una mujer se encontraba con ella en aquel lugar…

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se atrevió a preguntar Ellen, luego de verla enjuagarse la boca y mojarse el rostro en reiteradas ocasiones. Sobresaltada, Hermione se giró hacia aquella voz, encontrándose con una mujer mayor que la miraba con gesto preocupado.

—Eh… yo, lo siento. No sabía que usted… —intentó disculparse mientras tomaba algo para secarse el rostro.

—No, no, tranquila… —la detuvo —No te preocupes. Venía hacia acá y noté que no te encontrabas muy bien —le explicaba mientras tomaba un pequeño paño y lo mojaba para luego ofrecérselo.

—Gracias —sonrió abatida, aceptándolo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño? —preguntó con ternura la anciana.

—Hermione Granger —contestó ofreciéndole su mano con nerviosismo.

—Ellen Robert —añadió ahora ésta aceptando el saludo. —¿Ya te sientes mejor? —quiso saber al ver como el color volvía a sus mejillas.

—Un poco —reconoció apenada.

—Ven, Anahí siempre tiene en su oficina un pequeño botiquín, seguro encuentras algo que te sirva —le decía mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba a aquel pequeño lugar donde la entrevistaron. Sin poner resistencia la castaña la siguió, la verdad es que suplicaba que la mujer tuviera razón porque en verdad el dolor se estaba haciendo insoportable. Al entrar, Ellen se dirigió de inmediato a las pequeñas puertas superiores del escritorio que se encontraban del lado izquierdo —Leí en tus documentos que estudias medicina —le comentó mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de plástico, la cual contenía varios medicamentos. Hermione la miró desconcertada ¿Cómo sabía eso? —Ten, busca algo que te ayude —dijo ofreciéndole la caja para enseguida tomar un vaso y llenarlo de agua. Hermione decidió ignorar un momento el hecho de que la mujer conociera eso de ella y optó por buscar un fármaco que le fuera de ayuda en ese momento, sonrió con alivio al encontrar uno.

—Usted no trabaja aquí ¿Cierto? —se atrevió a preguntar luego de ingerir la pastilla, mientras lo hizo pudo apreciar mejor a aquella mujer. Ellen era una señora mayor, cabello corto y castaña, de profundos ojos celestes, los cuales le brindaban paz y confianza a cualquiera que la conociera, como era su caso.

—No, al menos no suelo venir a hacer visitas tan seguido —reconoció dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. Hermione asintió cabizbaja y agregó:

—Siento lo de hace un momento, no debió ser agradable escucharme, bueno, usted sabe… —se disculpó sonrojada.

—No tienes de que disculparte, Hermione. Te miré muy alterada dirigirte al baño y no pude evitar seguirte —le aclaró.

—Sí, estos días no han ido muy bien —reconoció no pudiendo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Demasiado trabajo? —quiso saber, aunque ya se imaginaba el motivo de aquello. La joven soltó un suspiro de resignación y negó…

—Digamos que no le agrado a mi jefe, así que tengo los días contados aquí —al decir eso no pudo evitar que su voz saliera entrecortada. Ellen se compadeció al ver como la castaña inútilmente trataba de reprimir sus emociones, supo entonces que Harry estaba cometiendo un grave error con la muchacha y es que, bastaba con sólo mirarla para saber que ella sería incapaz de lastimar a alguien a propósito. —Perdón, seguro la estoy aburriendo con mis problemas —decía mientras limpiaba rápidamente una lágrima que escapó de sus ojos miel. Ellen la miró consternada y acarició su rostro con ternura…

—No tienes de que avergonzarte —le dijo en un intento de animarla un poco —El peor error que podemos cometer es reprimir lo que sentimos por más absurda que sea la situación —Hermione la miró y por primera vez en el día sonrió agradecida tras escuchar esas palabras.

Pasó sus manos por su cabello con frustración por milésima vez en ese rato ¡Estaba harto! Sólo llevaba dos malditos días y ya había logrado enfurecerlo más veces de todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí. Había intentado intimidarla en esos días para que así la castaña tomara el camino fácil y optara por renunciar ¡Maldición, la había tratado con la punta del pie! Pero también había olvidado lo orgullosa y terca que era que dejó de lado un posible comportamiento rebelde por parte de ésta ¿Qué demonios podía hacer ya? Las putas ideas se le estaban acabando, y ella seguía ahí ¿Por qué mierdas tuvo que regresar a Londres? ¿Es que acaso no se valoraba para permitir un trato tan despreciable como ese por parte de él? ¡Merlín, le dio la oportunidad de largarse! ¿y que recibió? Una cachetada con guante blanco desde luego, o como mejor lo definiría en esos momentos: una patada en el culo por maldito soberbio. Respiró hondo, tenía que acabar aquello de una vez por todas, cortar cualquier tipo de relación con la castaña desde raíz, decidido salió en busca de Hermione para hacerle frente, pero se sorprendió al ver que el lugar estaba vacío; extrañado, miró a todos lados esperando que saliera de algún lugar, pero nada pasó. Fue entonces cuando recordó la pequeña oficina de Anahí…

El ruido de una puerta abrirse con brusquedad sobresaltó a ambas mujeres que se encontraban tranquilamente charlando en ese momento, dejando a un perplejo Harry al verlas juntas…

—¿Ellen? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó desconcertado pasando su mirada de la anciana a Hermione.

—¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? —lo reprendió con tono severo. La castaña rio internamente ante la ironía de aquellas palabras, pues justo hacia unos minutos el moreno las había citado para ella y supo que él también lo había recordado, pues pudo percibir un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Yo… —intentó decir aún sin salir de su asombro. —lo siento —se disculpó con formalidad dirigiéndose a la mujer ¡Mierda, ¿en qué se había metido?!

—Hermione ¿serías tan amable de ir y prepararme un café? —le pidió la mujer con amabilidad como excusa para que saliera de ahí y no oyera la reprimenda que se le venía al azabache. La joven la miró dudosa unos segundos, pero asintió dejándolos solos.

—¿Por qué has…?

—A tu oficina ¡Ahora! —demandó con dureza de brazos cruzados. El oji-verde, preocupado, asintió y salió detrás de ella, una vez escuchó el cerrar de la puerta se giró hacia él con molestia —Quieres explicarme ¿Qué es todo esto? —le exigió indignada.

—¿Esto? —quiso saber extrañado.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, jovencito —le advirtió. Harry pudo jurar que era la primera vez que miraba a la mujer tan molesta. —¿Qué le has hecho a esa pobre muchacha? —bramó enfadada.

—¿Pobre, dices? —no pudo evitar decir incrédulo. —¿Estas de su lado? —quiso saber enojado.

—¡Contesta lo que te pregunté!

—Solo le he dicho que haga bien su trabajo ¿de acuerdo? —respondió fastidiado.

—¡Eso no te da derecho a tratarla como te dé la gana! —soltó mirándolo con desaprobación. —No sé qué está pasando aquí, de lo único que estoy segura es que esto se te está saliendo de control, James —el moreno intentó decir algo, pero calló al ver la mirada de advertencia que le dirigió la mujer. —Cuando entraste a trabajar aquí dejé que hicieras lo que creías mejor para la empresa y jamás interferí en tus decisiones —le explicaba mientras se paseaba por la oficina con aquel porte elegante que la caracterizaba. —Pero me temo que esta vez sí lo haré…

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con seriedad, la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que no le gustaba.

—Hermione se queda —declaró con mandato. Harry negó de inmediato mostrándose en desacuerdo con esa decisión…

—¡De ninguna manera! —agregó molesto.

—No es una petición ¡es una orden! —dijo alzando la voz. —¡Sólo mira en lo que te estás convirtiendo! —exclamó intentando abrirle los ojos. —Pese a tu fuerte carácter te has ganado el respeto de todos en este lugar, siempre buscas ayudarlos. Lo hiciste con Anahí al brindarle la oportunidad de terminar sus estudios ofreciéndole una beca, ayudaste a Josh a pagar las quimioterapias de su esposa, todos y cada uno de los que están aquí es gracias a ti; sin embargo, le has dado la espalda a Hermione ¿Por qué? —Harry apartó la mirada de ella y apretó sus puños ¿Por qué?, ¿de verdad tenía que decirle por qué?

" _¡Porque no quiero salir lastimado otra vez!"_ Pensó furioso.

—Al paso que vas terminarás haciendo que te odie, dime ¿es eso lo que quieres? —le preguntó buscando su mirada, el moreno no contestó, únicamente bajó el rostro dándole a entender cuál era su respuesta. La mujer lo miró asustada —¡Dios ¿quieres que Hermione te odie?! —soltó preocupada al descubrirlo. —¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?!—el chico respiró agitado cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarse y pensar con claridad.

—La quiero lejos de mí y eso solo pasará si consigo que me odie —murmuró cortante aún si mirarla a la cara.

—¡Basta! —chilló colérica. —¡Deberías avergonzarte por lo que me estás diciendo! —lo reprendió una vez más sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. —Vi a esa muchacha y te puedo asegurar, te puedo apostar ¡que es incapaz de odiar a alguien! Mucho menos de hacerle daño —añadió esta vez ganándose de inmediato la mirada furiosa del moreno.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿es que a ti también te lavó el cerebro? —rugió con el rostro rojo. —¿Desde cuándo la defiendes?

—¡Desde que la vi llorar en el pasillo! —gritó dejando perplejo al moreno.

—¿Qué has dicho? —murmuró con voz ahogada. Bien, había planeado hacer que la castaña lo odiara, pero saber que la había hecho llorar lo hacía sentir mal, una sensación de vacío se instaló en su pecho al imaginarla. Gruñó molesto consigo mismo…

—Lo que oíste, todos estos años me has planteado una falsa imagen de Hermione. Una representación de tu decepción y rencor hacia ella ¿pero sabes una cosa? —Decía con gesto más tranquilo. —Ella es una persona buena, pero sobre todo fiel y leal —expresó con cariño, esperando que quizás, Harry reflexionara sobre eso. —Dicen que los ojos son el reflejo más puro del alma —le comentó mientras se acercaba a la ventana y contemplaba la ciudad —¿Sabes lo que vi en los ojos de Hermione, hijo? —Ellen pudo ver a través del vidrio como el moreno negaba. —Veo lo mismo que hay en tus ojos: dolor, decepción, tristeza y… amor. —el moreno tragó saliva con dificultad y apretó su mandíbula ¿Por qué se sentía culpable después de esa confesión? ¡Esto no debería de estar pasando! Él… él no, ¡Carajo! —Deja esa tonta lucha interna que tienes contigo mismo, empieza a tomar las riendas de tu vida de nuevo, James —dio la vuelta regresando a verlo —Tienes una familia que te ama y a la cual tienes años sin ver, un hijo precioso al que no puedes disfrutar porque te debates entre casarte o no con una mujer que no te ama, y ahora estas a punto de perder a la que fue tu mejor amiga por culpa de un mal entendido…

—¡Eso no fue un mal entendido! —lanzó de inmediato en desacuerdo. Ellen resopló molesta y negó decepcionada al ver que nada haría cambiar de opinión a ese hombre…

—Hermione se queda y es mi última palabra —sentenció saliendo de ahí con determinación. Harry se pasó las manos por su cabello con frustración dejándose caer pesadamente sobre su silla derrotado tras esa visita.

—¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? —se preguntó preocupado, resignado a que la castaña estaría con él un largo, largo tiempo…


	9. Capítulo 8: Bajo la toga

_**Capítulo 8: Bajo la toga**_

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde aquel último enfrentamiento con Hermione y Ellen. Se vio obligado a tener que lidiar con la castaña, pues Ellen era la dueña de la mitad de aquel lugar, así que no podía hacer nada contra la palabra de la mujer, más porque siempre lo había dejado manejar las cosas a su manera, hasta ahora. Aun así, aquello no fue impedimento para que el moreno pudiera mantener a la oji-miel lejos de él, desde que entraba Hermione no la solicitaba para nada, ni siquiera para hacerle algún comentario ácido, recibía sus recados en automático y lamentablemente, la que pagaba los platos rotos aquí era Anahí, la chica era solicitada por el moreno con más frecuencia de lo que lo hace habitualmente, era como si quisiera que hiciera todo lo de un día en medio tiempo. Sabía que le estaba dejando trabajo extra a la pobre chica, pero tenía que mantener a la castaña a raya, no podía permitirse otro error con ella y para ello tenía que evitar lo más que se pudiera cruzar palabras con Hermione, estaba seguro que después de todo también le había hecho un favor a ella con eso. Decidido a dejar de pensar en eso llegó al departamento del pecoso, generalmente se juntaban ahí para discutir los últimos casos de mortífagos y así no exponerse en el ministerio, sólo que esta vez, dada la urgencia con la que lo solicitó su amigo, podía jurar que no era nada bueno…

—Vine en cuanto me enteré. —Dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta. —¿y Malfoy? —Preguntó al no verlo junto a él. Draco Malfoy se había unido a aquella noble causa desde aquel momento en que descubrió los planes de Harry y Ron hace cuatro años…

 **Flash Back**

— _¡Maldición, Becker y Marc están muertos! —Gritó el pelirrojo a un lado de Harry mientras se escondían detrás de una pared, tratando de evitar aquellas maldiciones que el licántropo y sus aliados lanzaban a diestra y siniestra._

— _¡Ese miserable no saldrá vivo de aquí! —Lanzó enfurecido el moreno apartándose un momento para lanzar un hechizo a sus oponentes. La carcajada de aquel hombre se hizo escuchar entre los rayos de luz que salían de las varitas._

— _¡Vamos ¿Qué acaso ya no quieren jugar?! —Preguntó divertido disfrutando el olor a sangre de aquel lugar. —¡Apuesto a que también quieres un pequeño recuerdo de mi al igual que tu hermano, Weasley! —Gritó mofándose, dejando ver sus afilados y asquerosos dientes._

— _¡Miserable! —Escupió colérico el pecoso. —¿Tienes un plan? —Se volteó enseguida a su amigo. Harry analizó sus posibilidades para poder escapar de ahí ¿Cómo diablos podía ganar algo de tiempo? Echó un vistazo a la ventana rápidamente y pudo percatarse que estaban en el último piso de aquel edificio. Una idea surgió por su mente; inseguro de que resultara giró hacia su amigo…_

— _¡Ataquemos juntos, tienes que distraerlo lo más que puedas! —Un rayo pasó cerca de ellos. —¡Tengo una idea, nos dará una ventaja de unos minutos! —Le explicó por sobre el estruendo de las explosiones._

— _¡De acuerdo! —Harry asintió y a su señal ambos salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a atacar._

— _¡Idiotas! —Gritó Greyback en tono burlesco esquivando con facilidad sus ataques, pero su sonrisa se borró apenas vio como el moreno apuntaba al suelo en un movimiento rápido y pronunciaba:_

— _«¡Deprimo!» —De inmediato el suelo comenzó a temblar bajo los pies del licántropo, comenzando a partirse, entonces el hombre rugió furioso mirando hacia el moreno, lanzando un último hechizo antes de perderse entre los escombros. No esperando ese ataque, Harry fue arrojado con total brusquedad hacia una de las paredes._

— _¡Hijo de perra! —Estalló al sentir atravesar su hombro con uno de los tubos que sobresalían de las paredes de aquel maltrecho lugar; Ron, quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo en esos momentos corrió a auxiliar a su compañero._

— _¡Maldición! —Soltó desesperado, mirando hacia todos lados buscando con que ayudar al moreno y al mismo tiempo con la adrenalina al tope porque el licántropo en cualquier momento saldría de aquellos pedazos de concreto. —¡Tengo que llevarte a San Mungo en cuanto…! —Pero sus palabras murieron al ver con asombro como su amigo, con un grito desgarrador, sacaba aquel pedazo de metal de su cuerpo, siendo acompañado enseguida por la sangre que escurría manchando gran parte de su brazo izquierdo._

— _Salgamos de aquí. —Apenas logró decir._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Lamentablemente las cosas no salieron como las planearon y si, Greyback terminó sacando ventaja a todo eso, matando a dos de sus hombres y dejando a un herido Harry. No sólo había sacrificado la vida de dos de sus compañeros, poniéndose en riesgo tanto él como Ronald, sino que además se expuso a ser descubierto y debía reconocer, que, de no haber sido por el rubio todos en San Mungo se hubieran enterado de que se hacía pasar por el señor Schlemmer con la poción multijugos y con ello el profeta, armando así un escándalo.

 **Flash Back**

 _La cabeza le daba vueltas y un dolor punzante en su hombro logró hacer que despertara. Adolorido, trató de enfocar su vista y una vez se adaptó a la luz, reconoció aquel techo blanco. Desconcertado, miró a su alrededor encontrándose a su amigo pelirrojo dormido en uno de los sillones del lugar, sus heridas del día anterior estaban curadas, pero aún conservaba su maltratado uniforme de auror; volteó a su derecha, justo hacia aquel viejo reloj, dándose cuenta de que llevaba más de seis horas ahí; asustado, llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y como lo supuso, la poción había perdido su efecto._

— _¡Maldición! —Soltó molesto, había perdido el conocimiento y no supo al final cómo diablos había terminado en San Mungo. Gruñó crispando uno de sus puños, a estas alturas probablemente el mundo mágico ya sabía que estaba de vuelta._

— _Vaya, has despertado. —Dijo la voz de un hombre desde la puerta, despertando esta vez al pecoso; desconcertado, giró hacia él._

— _¿Tú? —No pudo evitar decir con sorpresa al ver a Malfoy ahí parado con su uniforme de sanador._

— _No sabía que te gustaba hacerla de comadreja, Potter. —Le comentó ignorando su sorpresa mientras escribía algo en su tabla de apoyo, pues Thomas Schlemmer era pelirrojo; Harry regresó a ver a Ron con reproche._

— _Lo siento, tuve que decirle y… —Intentó justificarse avergonzado._

— _Eres un idiota, Ron._

— _¡Oye! En lugar de molestarte deberías estar agradecido. —Se defendió el oji-azul. —De no haber sido por el hurón todo San Mungo se habría enterado de que estás aquí. —Lo reprendió, mirándolo molesto de brazos cruzados. Harry guardó silencio y regresó a mirar al rubio, escudriñándolo con la mirada ¿Por qué debería de creerle?, ¿y desde cuando trabajaba ahí?_

— _Al parecer eres propenso a meterte en problemas. —Le explicaba el oji-gris con su semblante serio. —El ministro Kingsley me envió para prevenir si algo salía mal. —Hizo una pausa breve resoplando, dándole una sutil señal con la mirada de que el hombre tuvo razón._

— _¿Desde cuándo trabajas para el ministro? —Preguntó sin rodeos el oji-verde._

— _Desde que empezaste a tomar poción multijugos. —Contestó de brazos cruzados, ganándose la mirada de desconcierto de ambos._

— _¿Por qué estas enterado tú de eso? —Quiso saber ahora el pelirrojo con seriedad al igual que Harry, a este último no le hacia ninguna gracia aquello._

— _Tu no tendrías por qué saberlo. —Dijo entre dientes, mirando molesto al Slytherin._

— _¿y quién demonios crees que hace las pociones, idiota?, ¿tu abuela? —Escupió con aquel tono habitual de arrastrar las palabras. —De no ser por mí y el ministro ya te habrían descubierto hace mucho. —Le recordó enojado._

— _¿insinúas que debo de estar agradecido? —Agregó sarcástico el moreno, negando ante lo absurdo de aquello._

— _No me interesa si estás agradecido o no, yo sólo recibo órdenes del ministro. Ahora te agradecería que dejes de quejarte y comiences a cooperar. —Añadió sacando una pequeña botella de su bolsillo, colocándola en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a Harry. —Bébelo antes de salir, daré tu alta en unas horas. —Concluyó, saliendo de ahí enseguida, dejando a los jóvenes solos._

— _¿confiamos en él? —Preguntó el azabache luego de unos minutos de silencio._

— _Tenemos que, si el ministro Kingsley lo hizo, fue por algo. —Reconoció resignado el pecoso._

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Debía reconocer que en un principio tuvo sus dudas respecto al rubio, pero tanto él como Ronald comenzaron a descartar eso al ver que de verdad podían contar con Malfoy, convirtiéndose así en buenos amigos con los años…

—El hurón aún no llega. —Contestó apartando un momento la vista de sus documentos.

—Te escuché comadreja. —Dijo de inmediato una voz desde la chimenea al tiempo que se acercaba a ellos. —¿Qué tienes para mí? —Preguntó mirando el escritorio de brazos cruzados.

—Decapitado.

—¿Quién fue esta vez? —Quiso saber Harry.

—Un muggle, su nombre era Sean Webster, treinta años. —Respondió mientras se incorporaba de su silla y le entregaba una foto. —Vivía a las afueras de Londres, y según los datos que logré conseguir es estadounidense.

—¿Dónde lo encontraron?

—En el bosque Epping, cerca de un pantano. —Contestó mientras le entregaba las otras fotografías antes del forense.

—¿Cuánto tenía viviendo en Londres?

—Unos cinco años, aproximadamente. —Contestó rebuscando en sus papeles.

—¿Cómo murió? —Preguntó examinando las fotografías.

—Según los muggles, de una bala en el pecho, pero… —Miró dudoso a su amigo.

—Pero definitivamente no fue así. —Agregó enseguida el rubio con expresión seria, tomando otra carpeta que contenía otras imágenes.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Lo regresó a ver desconcertado el oji-verde.

—Observa esto. —Le indicó pegando las fotografías en una pizarra que tenía el pecoso.

—¡Diablos ¿Qué demonios le hicieron?! —Soltó sorprendido al ver los retratos de la cabeza.

—Es evidente que no fue un muggle quien lo atacó. —Declaró seguro el oji-gris, Ron asintió de acuerdo.

—Esta tarde fui a ver que sucedió. En un principio pensé que se trataba de uno de los clásicos asesinatos que hacen los muggles, pero al ver su cuello descarté eso de inmediato. —Les explicaba mientras tomaba un plumón rojo de su escritorio.

—¿Qué te llevó a pensar eso? —Preguntó intrigado el azabache.

—¿Ves esto? —Decía señalando con rojo una parte del cuello que prendía de la cabeza y otra del cuerpo. —¿Te resultan familiares esas marcas? —Inmediatamente la expresión del moreno se ensombreció; claro que las reconocía, él tenía una marca similar en uno de sus tobillos.

—El maleficio _incarcerous._ —Pronunció en un murmullo.

—Exacto, tal parece que apretaron tanto las sogas que terminó por impedir la circulación de la sangre, al grado de desprender la cabeza del cuerpo. —Declaró ahora el Slytherin.

—¿Dejaron la soga? —El pelirrojo negó.

—No tenemos la menor idea de quién es este loco, pero es evidente que es muy listo. —Comentó serio Ron. Harry tomó las fotografías de nuevo y las miró con cuidado, llamándole la atención una pequeña perforación en el pecho.

—¿Esto lo hizo con un arma? —Su amigo asintió.

—Como pudiste notar, no solo usa métodos mágicos, sino también muggles. —Harry asintió serio y agregó:

—¿Qué hay con la bala?

—He ahí el problema. —Soltó un suspiro pasándose las manos por el rostro cansado. —No hay bala.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Intervino Malfoy desconcertado.

—¿Sacó la bala? —Añadió el moreno sorprendido, Ron de nuevo asintió.

—Se toma demasiadas molestias para ser un asesino entonces. —Reconoció el rubio pensativo.

—¿Que han sabido de su familia? —Quiso saber el oji-verde revisando de nuevo la documentación.

—Hasta ahora no sabemos nada. —Negó. —¿Qué sugieres?

—Tengo la ligera sospecha de que no es un muggle cualquiera. —Aseguró serio. —Manda un informe a Estados Unidos, explícales que pasó y pide que ayuden en la investigación, probablemente encontremos algo allá. —Le ordenó, el pelirrojo asintió.

—Hoy mismo se los haré llegar. —Afirmó.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Bien, luego de aquella extraña visita de Ellen a su trabajo, debía reconocer que las cosas marchaban mucho mejor entre ella y Harry, o bueno, al menos mejor que antes. Ahora por lo menos no la trataba mal o buscaba cualquier excusa para llamarle la atención, simplemente la ignoraba; al comienzo se sintió aliviada pues así ya no tendría que soportar sus malos tratos, pero al pasar los días se fue dando cuenta que ya ni siquiera lo miraba, es decir, sólo pasaba a su oficina a darle uno que otro recado o llevarle algún papeleo, ni siquiera hacia contacto visual con ella. Y, por si fuera poco, estaba segura que le estaba cargando la mano más a Anahí, pues cada que era su cambio de turno con ella la chica estaba vuelta loca con tantos informes que tenía que entregar, recados, etc., decir que llegó a encontrar una montaña de papeles en su escritorio era quedarse corta, pero sólo tomaba ella su lugar y nada, ni una llamada, ni un regaño, es más, ni siquiera le daba algo para trabajar y pasar el tiempo, lo que la hacía sentir mal porque simplemente estaban pagándole por ocupar un lugar, mientras que la pobre de Anahí ya no encontraba la salida entre la universidad y su trabajo. Lo que la llevó a cuestionarse ¿Qué poder tenía aquella mujer sobre Harry?, ¿lo habría regañado? Se había enterado por sus compañeros de trabajo que el oji-verde vivía con la mujer, además de que ella era dueña de una gran parte de aquel lugar, entendiendo un poco porque Harry se vio obligado a obedecerla. Ellen era una persona confiable, de eso estaba segura, era esa clase de madre o abuela que todos quisiéramos tener en algún momento, aunque si sus sospechas eran ciertas y Harry accedió a no echarla de ahí sólo porque la mujer se lo ordenó, dudaba que fuera del total agrado del moreno; negó de inmediato ante esa posibilidad absurda, Ellen se ganó el respeto del chico y debía admirarla, puesto que lidiar con él en ese estado, sabía que debió ser difícil ganarse su confianza. Soltó un suspiro pasándose las manos por su rostro cansada, mañana no iría a trabajar y a San Mungo tampoco, lo que le daría algo de tiempo libre para hacerle una visita a sus padres. El sonido de un celular llamó su atención y se acercó enseguida a su mesita de noche tomándolo…

—Qué extraño. —Se dijo mirando desconcertada el número desconocido. Dudó unos segundos si contestar o no, pero al final optó por hacerlo. —¿Hola?

— _Hola ¿Hermione? habla Ellen._ —Respondió la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Ellen? —Soltó extrañada. —Buenas noches. —Saludó. —¿Cómo se encuentra? —Preguntó en tono amable, pero confundida ante la llamada de la mujer.

— _Muy bien, gracias. Siento molestarte a estas horas, linda ¿estabas ocupada?_

—Eh… no, para nada. Ordenaba unas cosas, nada importante. —Contestó nerviosa.

— _Verás, hablaba para saber si no tenías algún inconveniente en venir mañana temprano y hacer un chequeo médico ¿crees poder?_ —Quiso saber, Hermione pudo notar su tono apenado.

—¿Pasó algo con Harry? —Preguntó rápidamente no pudiendo evitar sonar preocupada. Ellen sonrió con ternura del otro lado de la línea, no se había equivocado con Hermione, lo sabía.

— _Él se encuentra bien, la que quiere que la revises soy yo. Es sólo rutina nada más._ —Le explicó con calma.

—De acuerdo, no tengo ningún inconveniente. —Le aseguró, aunque en el fondo no sabía si aquello sería buena idea, temía por la reacción del moreno.

— _Excelente, te daré mi dirección ¿tienes donde anotar?_ —Cinco minutos después la castaña se dejó caer con pesadez sobre su cama, miró aquella nota que contenía la dirección y número de teléfono de la casa del moreno ¿en que se había metido? Pensó preocupada mordiéndose el labio.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Luego de estudiar el caso un par de horas más, el pecoso propuso que se quedaran y pidieran algo para cenar y así pasar un buen rato como hacía tiempo no lo hacían. Así que, a petición de Ron, optaron por pedir comida china…

—¿cerveza? —Les ofreció mostrándoles dos botellas que sacaba de su nevera mientras los chicos se servían comida en sus platos; ambos asintieron.

—Sí que te hace falta una esposa, comadreja. —Le comentó divertido el rubio al ver su nevera vacía, recibiendo su cerveza.

—¿Tú también? —Soltó molesto. —Soy un hombre soltero ¿Cómo esperas que viva? —Se defendió ofendido; Harry soltó una risa.

—Agradece que mantiene su departamento limpio, Malfoy. Eso ya es mucho. —Le dijo sin dejar de reír haciéndole segunda el oji-gris; Ron refunfuñó mientras tomaba un plato.

—¿Qué tal tu nuevo empleo, Malfoy? Según sé, hace un par de semanas comenzaron las clases ¿no es así? —Preguntó el moreno mientras comían.

—Así es y debo reconocer que ser maestro es cansado. —Les comentó dando un trago a su cerveza. —No tienen idea de lo difícil que es lidiar con alumnos prepotentes, engreídos y… —Guardó silencio al ver las miradas sarcásticas de Harry y Ron. —Un momento… ¿yo era así? —Preguntó incrédulo.

—Y eras de los peores. —Agregó el pecoso llevándose un bocado de arroz a su boca.

—Apuesto a que tus alumnos se quedan cortos a comparación de ti. —Le siguió Harry mientras tomaba su cerveza; el rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar sus ácidos comentarios en Hogwarts.

—Tienes razón y ahora lo estoy pagando caro. —Reconoció volviendo a su comida.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Verás, mis alumnos creen que no estoy "calificado" … —Hizo comillas con los dedos. —Para impartir clases viniendo de una familia que no acepta a los muggles y sangre sucia. —Les explicaba en un tono amargo.

—¿y qué hiciste? —Ambos chicos lo regresaron a ver interesados.

—Les di una lección al estilo Malfoy desde luego. —Dijo mostrando una sonrisa arrogante. —Lo que me hace recordar, Weasley. —Añadió serio dirigiéndose al pecoso. —No sabía que tu hermana estaba en Londres de nuevo. —Dijo ganándose de inmediato la atención del pelirrojo.

—¿la has visto? —Lo miró desconcertado.

—Pues sí, todos los días de hecho. Está en mi clase. —Le explicó removiendo su comida.

—¿Ginny es tu alumna? —No pudo evitar soltar con sorpresa; el rubio asintió.

—No ha venido sola ¿cierto? —Agregó mirando con seriedad a ambos chicos; Harry y Ron se voltearon a ver, ambos sabían que se refería a Hermione y Luna.

—No, las demás han venido con ella también. —Anunció el pecoso dejando a un lado sus palillos chinos. —Hermione está trabajando con Harry… —Dijo como no queriendo, Draco miró de reojo al moreno, esperando a ver cuál sería su reacción.

—¿y cómo lo has tomado? —Habló después de unos segundos.

—La he soportado, pero no me agrada tenerla cerca. —Reconoció con disgusto, rogando porque cambiaran de tema.

—Sí que me he perdido de muchas cosas. —Comentó con sorpresa, los chicos asintieron sin querer agregar nada más. Un silencio incómodo se formó en los tres… —Por cierto ¿Qué tal va el caso de Henry? —Preguntó el rubio para enseguida llevarse un bocado de comida china y así relajar el ambiente.

—La juez logró darme algo de tiempo para casarme. Tendré la custodia algunos días de la semana por el momento. —Les explicó mostrándose más animado esta vez.

—Nunca suelo entrometerme en tus asuntos, Potter… —Reconoció el Slytherin mientras tomaba su cerveza. —Pero no puedo evitar ver que te importa demasiado ese niño cuando ni siquiera es tu hijo biológico. —Expresó serio. —¿A qué se debe? —Bebió de esta. Harry soltó un suspiro cansado…

—Cuando perdí la memoria y estuve en Australia me casé. —Hizo una mueca amarga al recordar a la mujer. —Durante ese tiempo me hice de buenos amigos, entre ellos Clay. —Sonrió con tristeza al recordarlo. —Clay estaba casado con la mejor amiga de Sam, Melissa. Ella se embarazó, tuvieron al niño, pero… —La opresión en su garganta le impidió hablar, respiró hondo. —Una noche, el día de su aniversario exactamente. Clay y su esposa nos preguntaron si podíamos cuidar a Henry un par de horas, Samantha y yo dijimos que si desde luego. —Dijo mientras tomaba su botella, perdiendo su mirada verde en algún punto de aquel líquido amarillo y espumoso. —Jamás volvieron, murieron esa noche. Fue entonces cuando…—Murmuró abatido.

—Sam y tú decidieron adoptarlo. —Confirmó el rubio, Harry asintió.

—¿Qué pasó con la familia de ellos? —Preguntó el pecoso, pues hasta ahora jamás había preguntado por la otra familia del niño.

—Clay y Melissa eran huérfanos. Sólo se tenían a ellos dos… —Ron sintió pena por aquella pareja difunta. —Me encariñé tanto con Henry, que después de enterarme de mi matrimonio falso me fue imposible abandonarlo. —Terminó esta vez mostrándose orgulloso por haber tomado aquella decisión.

—¿y qué pasó con Sam? —Lo miró desconcertado Draco.

—Se fue, me abandonó a mí y a mi hijo… —Contestó cortante para enseguida darle un largo trago a su cerveza, ese era un tema que no quería tocar y ambos chicos pudieron notarlo.

 **̶ │ ̶**

De acuerdo, debía admitir que los nervios la estaban comiendo viva. Esa mañana había quedado con Ellen de ir a hacerle una visita, todo con fines médicos desde luego; sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse inquieta, ya que iría a la casa del moreno y dado que era fin de semana, era seguro que estaría él ahí, llevándola a preocuparse por la reacción que tendría una vez la viera en su casa. Había despertado temprano debido a la ansiedad y los nervios, buscando también una ropa adecuada con que presentarse, escogiendo al final una blusa blanca con un saco color ocre, pantalones de mezclilla azul marino y zapatillas bajas café, cubriendo su rostro con un maquillaje ligero que la hacía ver más natural, dejando libre también sus rizos castaños. Decidió tomar un taxi que la llevara hasta el lugar con el pretexto de así tener más tiempo para tranquilizarse y pensar que le diría a Harry en dado caso de que el la recibiera; miró una vez más la dirección, si no se equivocaba la casa se encontraba a las afueras de Londres y según Ellen, antes de llegar a Theydon Garnon, sobre Coopersale Ln. El lugar estaba lleno de arbustos y largos paisajes verdes, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad, para dar entrada a un silencio pacífico y acogedor. Miró con cuidado por la ventanilla del auto, buscando la casa con la descripción que le habían dado, ya faltaba poco…

—¡Deténgase! —Soltó al ver la primera casa de Coopersale.

—Pero aún no llegamos a Theydon Garnon, señorita. —Le explicó el hombre desconcertado por que solicitara la parada antes de llegar.

—Descuide, este es el lugar. —Contestó de inmediato mientras sacaba un par de euros de su bolso. —Aquí tiene. —Le entregó el dinero y seguido de esto bajó del auto, viendo enseguida como el taxista se perdía tras la carretera. Respiró hondamente tratando de darse fuerzas antes de voltear hacia la casa; giró lentamente encontrándose con una hermosa residencia de dos pisos, tenía un estilo londinense y al mismo tiempo americano, sus paredes exteriores estaban cuidadosamente formadas por ladrillos grises, mientras que otras tenían la textura de hermosas piedras de diferentes tamaños y colores; en el centro, un jardín redondo adornaba el lugar, junto con un pequeño arbusto para enseguida dejar un espacio considerable en donde fácilmente dos autos podrían dar la vuelta ya sea para salir o entrar por ambos lados; mas allá, continuaba el jardín, que, ante los ojos de Hermione, era lo bastante amplio, pero si lo comparábamos con la casa, se quedaba corto. Todo estaba cuidadosamente bien cortado y conservado, desde los arbustos, el pasto, hasta las más pequeñas flores parecían estar acomodadas con la mayor delicadeza y en las medidas correctas. Miró dudosa aquellas dos grandes puertas redondas…

—Sólo tienes que tocar y listo. —Se dijo intentando darse ánimos. Con cuidado, subió los cortos escalones que le darían acceso a aquella enorme puerca color caoba; nerviosa, golpeó tres veces con su puño, el chirrido de la puerta le dio a entender enseguida que estaba abierta. Dudó si debía pasar o no y explicar que estaba abierto, pero el ruido de unas suaves risas logró capturar su atención. Desconcertada, ingresó un poco, pero sin alejarse de la puerta, dando paso a un hermoso salón de un verde claro con delicados tallados de madera en la parte inferior y superior, pintadas de un pulcro color blanco; a su derecha, una puerta caoba adornaba la pared que daba acceso a otra habitación y junto a ésta, una preciosa escalera de madera en forma de caracol acompañada por la herrería moderna de sus barandales oscuros; arriba en el techo, una preciosa lámpara de cristal adornaba la estancia. Pero de nuevo aquella suave risa atrajo su atención una vez más y miró hacia el frente en donde se podía apreciar un par de sillones y su chimenea…

— _¡No te diré dónde está!_ —Gritó divertido una vocecilla del otro lado del living; una risa familiar se hizo escuchar enseguida.

— _¡Vamos, hijo! ¡Dame el control remoto!_ —Habló enseguida un hombre en tono alegre, parecía que se estuviera divirtiendo con aquello el también. Hermione se desconcertó al oírlo, conocía perfectamente esa voz, pero dejó de pensar al ver a un pequeño niño, castaño y con no más de cinco años, vestido con una tierna pijama de dinosaurio, parado en medio de la sala.

—Harry. —Llamó inseguro, mirando con cierta desconfianza a la castaña.

—¿Qué pasa, Henry? —Preguntó desconcertado al ver que su hijo señalaba algo con su pequeño dedo índice. Hermione pudo ver reflejada la sorpresa del moreno al verla ahí, en su casa, parada en medio de la puerta y a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido, la visita de la joven lo tenía aturdido, había esperado todo menos que ella estuviera ahí.

—Yo… la puerta estaba abierta y… yo no quería… —Intentó explicarse, pero los nervios se apoderaron de ella. —Vine porque me llamaron, pero creo que me equivoque y… ¡será mejor que me vaya! —Dijo atropelladamente tomando la perilla de la puerta para escapar de ahí.

—¿Hermione? ¿eres tú? —Habló una mujer desde el segundo piso. La castaña se detuvo en seco y giró lentamente hacia la mujer, cohibida ante la mirada seria del moreno.

—Buenos días, señora Robert. —Saludó cabizbaja, sosteniendo con firmeza su cabás médico.

—Qué bueno que hayas podido dar con la dirección. —Agregó alegre mientras bajaba de las escaleras.

—¿tú la llamaste? —Preguntó desconcertado el oji-verde con tono serio. —¿Por qué? —Añadió al ver que la mujer asentía, regresando a ver a la castaña con seriedad.

—Le pedí a Hermione que viniera a hacerme un chequeo médico ¿tienes algún inconveniente con eso? —Contestó con aquel porte elegante que la caracterizaba, Harry cambió su expresión por una de preocupación.

—¿Te has sentido mal? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Yo mismo… —Intentó decir, siendo interrumpido por la mujer.

—Tranquilo, es por rutina únicamente. —Dijo enseguida al ver la inquietud reflejada en su rostro.

—¿La abuela está enferma? —Preguntó curioso el niño, quien había permanecido escondido detrás del moreno, abrazado a sus pies con timidez. Hermione hasta ese momento pudo percatarse que Harry estaba descalzo y vestía unos pantalones de dormir, acompañado por una delgada camisa manga larga en cuello V. Había esperado que la mujer contestara su pregunta, pero fue el moreno quien lo hizo…

—Ya escuchaste a la abuela, ella se encuentra bien. —Le explicó paciente y en tono suave el azabache, quedando a la altura del niño regalándole una tierna sonrisa. Una calidez invadió su pecho al ver la dulzura y amor que transmitía la mirada de Harry hacia el niño.

—¿tú la vas a curar? —Quiso saber con timidez, llamándole la atención lo que contenía aquel maletín.

—Si me lo permite, estaría encantada. —Le contestó con una tenue sonrisa, el niño asintió y se permitió mostrarle una sonrisa a la oji-miel.

—Pero pasa linda, no te quedes ahí parada. —La animó Ellen invitándola a pasar al living, Hermione miró dudosa al moreno, el asintió con seriedad aprobando aquello.

—Campeón, es hora de darte un baño para que enseguida tomes el desayuno. —Le recordó el oji-verde volviendo su atención al niño y relajando su mirada.

—¡No, el baño no! —Se negó el niño corriendo de nuevo por toda la sala. Harry resopló con cansancio, esto iba a ser difícil.

—¡Vamos hijo, prometo dejarte meter los juguetes que quieras a la bañera! —Intentó negociar el moreno viendo como el pequeño negaba. —Henry, no me hagas llevarte a la fuerza. —Le advirtió de brazos cruzados, el niño permaneció inmóvil a la espera del primer movimiento del joven, ya sabía lo que eso significaba…

—¡No! —Soltó entre risas al ver que el moreno se disponía a correr tras él, sonriendo también. Ellen soltó una risa divertida, viendo como inútilmente el moreno intentaba atraparlo.

—¡Corre, cariño! —Le animó la mujer riendo con ellos; Hermione, inconscientemente sonrió al ver a Harry tan fresco con aquel niño y no pudo evitar darse cuenta cuan diferente se veía, bastaba con verlo sonreír de forma natural y espontánea, pues desde que trabajaba con él no lo había visto hacerlo ninguna vez. De nueva cuenta se preguntó ¿Qué más ocultaba Harry bajo esa toga de frialdad e indiferencia? Finalmente, unos minutos después el moreno logró atrapar al niño y en un movimiento rápido lo tomó en los brazos.

—¡Eso fue trampa! —Protestó el niño sobre su espalda. Harry soltó una carcajada de triunfo…

—Eso fue astucia, enano. —Lo corrigió. —Ahora bien, vayamos a darte un buen baño. —Le cortó mientras se dirigía a las escaleras; Henry bufó con disgusto.

—Es un buen niño. —Habló Ellen una vez se perdieron por las escaleras. —Harry suele parecer una persona dura con los demás, pero con los niños es…

—Amoroso. —Terminó por ella la castaña, Ellen sonrió asintiendo.

—Dime una cosa Hermione ¿hace cuánto conoces a Harry? —Preguntó curiosa viendo como la castaña tomaba su estetoscopio del maletín, desconcertándola.

—Más de siete años. —Contestó sincera, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. —Y podría decir que tengo casi lo mismo sin verlo. —Agregó abatida, soltando un suspiro.

—Fueron novios. —Aquello no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

—¿Qué la hace pensar eso? —Añadió después de unos minutos, evadiendo la mirada de la anciana. Para Ellen suponer eso fue sencillo, pues ¿Qué persona profesaba tanto dolor y rencor por la traición de su mejor amiga? Sólo una persona enamorada desde luego, además de que bastaba con ver el nerviosismo de Hermione frente a él, sus movimientos torpes y el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos miel ante la frialdad del moreno con ella.

—Intuición, supongo. —Dijo con simpleza, omitiendo aquella "traición" de la que le habló el oji-verde.

Hacía unos minutos que había terminado de bañar a Henry, así que optó por dejarlo jugar en el agua unos minutos más antes de proceder a secarlo y cambiarlo. Y mientras el pequeño jugaba, Harry permanecía sentado a un lado de la tina, cuestionándose la llegada de la castaña malhumorado ¡y es que maldita sea! ¿ya ni en su propia casa podía estar tranquilo? Pensó molesto crispando sus puños. No iba a ser grosero con ella como otras veces con sus comentarios ácidos, simplemente la trataría con formalidad y a una distancia prudente, nada más.

—¿Cómo se llama la señorita? —La pregunta del niño logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

—Eh… Hermione. —Contestó torpemente regresando a verlo.

—¿Tu ya la conocías? —Decía mientras tomaba su tiranosaurio rex, Harry asintió. —¿es tu amiga?

—Lo era. —Le cortó mientras se incorporaba y tomaba una toalla, lo último que quería en esos momentos era responder las preguntas del niño.

—¿Por qué? —Quiso saber de nuevo; Harry respiró hondo, Henry no dejaría de preguntar hasta estar satisfecho.

—Hizo algo malo. —Respondió paciente mientras lo sacaba de la bañera y le colocaba una toalla con forma de tiburón para enseguida tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a su habitación, lo colocó en la cama mientras sacaba unas prendas de un cajón.

—¿Qué cosa? —Volvió a decir mientras miraba como el moreno preparaba su ropa. El joven dejó las prendas unos minutos y lo miró dudoso con los brazos en jarra.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te expliqué que a veces los adultos cometíamos errores? —Le recordó yendo a su armario en busca de ropa limpia.

—Sí, dijiste que cuando creciera lo entendería. —Dijo mientras se colocaba sus pantalones, el pequeño a pesar de su corta edad había aprendido a ser independiente en su estancia en el orfanato.

—Esto es algo así. —Le aclaró mientras se quitaba su camisa de dormir.

—¿entonces no la puedes perdonar porque cometió un error? —Harry asintió mientras buscaba un pantalón de mezclilla. —El otro día hablé con la abuela Ellen… —Decía esta vez colocándose una camisa manga larga con rayas blancas y azules. —Me dijo que no era bueno vivir enojado con los demás por sus equivocaciones, que lo mejor era aprender a perdonar. —Terminó, saliendo enseguida de la habitación corriendo tras ver a Bruno pasar por la puerta, mientras que Harry se quedó petrificado frente al espejo ante la confesión del niño. Regresó a verlo, pero ya se había ido, miró inseguro la puerta ¿Qué era lo correcto?, ¿perdonar? Se preguntó mirándose al espejo, la sombra de aquel amargo recuerdo cruzó por su cabeza e inmediatamente su expresión se ensombreció. No, perdonar no era una opción…

Con brusquedad, tomó una playera blanca y se la colocó, unas leves marcas de aquella noche podían verse salir del borde de las mangas, dudó si sería bueno salir o no con ella puesta, ya había expuesto demasiado de su pasado ante Hermione, así que optó mejor por una playera manga larga que ocultaba perfectamente sus cicatrices. Se puso su pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, sus botas cafés y su cinturón que hacían juego con éstas, una vez listo decidió bajar…

—¿Para qué es esto? —Escuchó preguntar a un curioso Henry, señalando su estetoscopio.

—Sirve para escuchar los latidos del corazón. —Le explicó paciente la castaña regalándole una sonrisa —¿Te gustaría oír el tuyo? —De nuevo sonrió al ver al niño asentir entusiasmado. Con cuidado le ayudó a ponérselo… —¿Lo escuchas? —Preguntó luego de unos segundos al verlo sonreír con asombro, asintiendo energético.

—Qué bueno que bajas hijo, estaba a punto de ir a preparar el desayuno. —Anunció la anciana al ver parado al moreno cerca de la escalera. Hermione volteó de inmediato hacia él y lo encontró escudriñándola con la mirada; tragó saliva nerviosa.

—Creo que es hora de que yo me retire. —Dijo incómoda, incorporándose enseguida.

—Oh vamos, Hermione ¿Por qué no te quedas a tomar el desayuno con nosotros? Apuesto a que no lo hiciste en casa. —Aquello último le recordó la señora Weasley cuando regañaba a sus hijos por no almorzar; mordió su labio, insegura.

—No creo que…

—Por favor ¿sí? —Suplicó de inmediato el niño. Ellen regresó a ver a Harry indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza que la apoyara; el oji-verde bufó resignado y agregó:

—Agradezco que hayas venido hasta acá para revisar a Ellen, acepta tomar el desayuno con nosotros como muestra de agradecimiento. —La castaña lo miró con sorpresa ante su muestra de amabilidad, cosa que no había tenido con ella en ningún momento.

—Yo… no… —Intentó decir, pero fue interrumpida por Ellen.

—¡Perfecto, no se hable más! —Sonrió la mujer para incorporarse y dirigirse a la cocina. El azabache miró unos segundos más a la oji-miel antes de dirigirse al niño y tomarlo en brazos haciéndolo reír.

—Vamos enano ¿ya pensaste que quieres comer? —Escuchó que le preguntaba mientras se dirigían a la cocina, resignada a que no los haría cambiar de opinión, caminó detrás ellos. La cocina no resultó ser tan grande, pero sí hermosa, su pintura blanca era adornada por delicadas figurillas de madera, además de que Ellen resultó ser una cocinera excelente, había preparado un buen desayuno al estilo inglés, el cual incluía: huevos fritos, salchichas, tocino, pan tostado, café y para el pequeño Henry zumo de naranja. Minutos después, mientras comían, Harry, con aquel tono seco con el que solía dirigirse a ella, le preguntó por el estado de salud de Ellen, pero la castaña, a diferencia de él, contestó como toda una doctora profesional. Al parecer la mujer era hipertensa, le dio las indicaciones necesarias, haciéndola prometer que al menor síntoma de malestar la llamaría, a Harry le recordó sus años de Hogwarts cuando el profesor solía preguntar a la clase y Hermione rápidamente levantaba su mano para contestar perfectamente. De repente, el sonido de un auto acercarse llamó la atención de los presentes, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la enorme ventana que tenían frente al comedor, un deportivo plateado estaba estacionado frente a su casa y a los segundos una mujer bajó del auto…

—Ya decía yo que lo bueno dura poco. —Comentó Ellen disgustada, mirando con seriedad como la mujer se acercaba a la entrada. —¿Por qué no me comentaste que vendría? —Añadió con seriedad dirigiéndose al moreno.

—Porque no lo sabía tampoco. —Lanzó irritado alejando sus cubiertos de mala gana, era evidente que no tendría un desayuno tranquilo con la llegada de Sharon, pensó. La castaña los miró desconcertados ¿de qué rayos hablaban?

—¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó, tratando de no sonar muy interesada.

—Mi prometida. —Declaró Harry.


	10. Capítulo 9: Culpa

_**Capítulo 9: Culpa**_

— _Mi prometida. —Declaró Harry._

Hermione no supo si fueron minutos o segundos en los que dejó de respirar tras la declaración del moreno. Un dolor punzante e incómodo se instaló en su pecho y garganta, haciéndole difícil el sólo intento de tomar aire; incómoda, apartó su mirada de él, tratando de fingir que no le había afectado. De inmediato, el cerrar de la puerta principal se escuchó, Henry bajó de su silla y se acercó a Ellen, asustado; Hermione pudo percibir el eco que hacían los tacones acercándose hacia ellos con paso firme, fue entonces cuando la vio. Una mujer de porte elegante, luciendo un hermoso vestido entallado color vino, logrando resaltar sus curvas al tiempo que su cabello largo y negro se mecía con su andar, destacando sus finos rasgos orientales.

—¡He estado tratando de comunicarme contigo, pero no atiendes mis…! —Calló enseguida a lo que parecía un reclamo al ver a la castaña sentada en la mesa. —¿Qué hace ella aquí? —Preguntó con tono altanero, pero Ellen pudo percibir la sorpresa de la mujer y como trataba de mostrarse tranquila. Hermione enarcó una ceja con seriedad, no le gustó el tono en el que se dirigió a ella.

—Buenos días. —Saludó mordaz la anciana, ésta la dirigió una mirada arisca.

—No has contestado mi pregunta. —Le recordó al moreno, regresando a ver con disgusto a la castaña; Harry crispó sus puños, molesto.

—Baja tu tono de voz. —Le advirtió con seriedad sin inmutarse ante la mujer.

—¿Quién-es-ésta? —Repitió entre dientes señalándola. Hermione la miró indignada ¿había escuchado bien?

" _¿Ésta?"_

Si esa mujer no tenía modales, la castaña le demostraría que ella sí, y lo haría no rebajándose a su nivel; decidida, se incorporó de su silla con cuidado y añadió:

—Hermione Granger. —Contestó con formalidad, tratando de ocultar su molestia.

—No te molestes, linda. No vale la pena. —Le aseguró Ellen lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos a Sharon.

—¡Qué fue lo que dijo! —Soltó colérica.

—¡Basta! —Bramó Harry furioso al tiempo que se incorporaba, dirigiéndose enseguida a la mujer tomándola con brusquedad del brazo.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! —Le exigió tratando de zafarse.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca! —Le ordenó entre dientes mientras se dirigían a su despacho.

—Qué mujer tan vulgar. —Soltó la anciana tratando de tranquilizar al pequeño. —Ya hijo, ya pasó. —Le aseguró regalándole una tierna sonrisa. La castaña miró preocupada la dirección por donde la pareja se fue.

—¿Por qué ella es…?

—No busques respuestas donde no las hay, Hermione. —La interrumpió con seriedad. —Ella es mala y cruel. Es todo lo que necesitas saber. —Hermione la regresó a ver desconcertada. —Tu misma te irás dando cuenta más adelante. —Agregó al ver su mirada. —Será mejor que salgamos un momento al jardín, no quiero ser testigo de esta pelea. —Terminó al tiempo que se incorporaba.

—¿Puedo enseñarle a Hermione nuestro perro? —Preguntó un poco más calmado el pequeño siguiéndole los pasos, la anciana sonrió y asintió; la castaña mordió su labio, insegura si sería buena idea seguir a Ellen y al niño, o bien, esperar al moreno, pero la mirada de entusiasmo que le dirigió Henry terminó por convencerla, saliendo al final detrás de ellos.

Mientras tanto el moreno tenía que lidiar con la mujer forzándola a entrar a la oficina.

—¡Déjame maldita sea! —Le exigió una vez estuvieron dentro y el moreno cerró con seguro la puerta.

—¡Quieres callarte de una maldita vez! —Dijo esta vez Harry, alzando la voz con los ojos inyectados de furia.

—¡No, hasta que me expliques qué hace tu exnovia aquí! —Reclamó paseándose por el despacho furiosa. El enojo del moreno fue disipado por el desconcierto.

—¿La conoces? —Sharon se vio sorprendida por la pregunta y en un intento por ocultarlo se dirigió al pequeño bar, dándole la espalda.

—Por supuesto que la conozco. —Contestó mordaz, tomando una copa con nerviosismo, sin embargo, el fuerte agarre del moreno sobre su brazo la hizo girar con brusquedad.

—¡¿De dónde la conoces?! —Demandó entre dientes enojado. La morena le lanzó una mirada de odio y se soltó de él.

—¿No la oíste? Ella se presentó como "Hermione Granger" —Decía mientras servía whisky en su copa. —Se necesita ser demasiado estúpida para no recordar ese nombre que tanto sueles mencionar entre sueños. —Mintió, ocultando el hecho de conocerla con aquella falsa excusa, esperando que el moreno le creyera; Harry gruñó y le dirigió una mirada hosca, era verdad. Sharon sonrió triunfal ante la molestia del oji-verde y añadió:

—Aún no me has dicho qué hace esa idiota aquí. —Le recordó con desdén. —No me digas que hasta ahora la extrañaste y piensas regreasad… —Pero sus palabras murieron apenas sintió la mano del moreno tomar su cara con poca delicadeza.

—¡Dije que te callaras! —Le repitió apretando su rostro con fuerza y mirándola con odio. —¡El que esté Hermione aquí no es de tu maldita incumbencia! —Agregó soltándola con brusquedad. La mujer tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y se acomodó el cabello decidida, regresando a verlo de forma retadora.

—Quiero que se largue. —Escupió sin importarle provocarlo; él la regresó a ver molesto…

—¡¿Es que no has entendido?!—Bramó fulminándola con la mirada; Sharon se obligó a tragar saliva al tiempo que regresaba al mini bar a dejar su copa.

—Escúchame…

—¡No! ¡Escúchame tu a mí! —Soltó enseguida mirándola rabioso. —¡Estoy HARTO! —Enfatizó al tiempo que se acercaba amenazadoramente. —Harto de tus chantajes… —La mujer retrocedió unos pasos. —Harto de ti, de toda esta maldita mierda de boda… —La morena lo miró sobresaltada.

—¿No estarás pensando en…?

—¿Cancelarla? —Terminó por ella en tono sarcástico. —Lo he considerado, al final ya todos sabemos en dónde terminará esta puta relación. —Le escupió entre dientes a centímetros de su rostro. Klein lo miró sorprendida tras oír esas palabras…

—¿Estás loco? —Lo miró furiosa. —¡No puedes…!

—Lárgate. —La cortó con su semblante ensombrecido. —O yo mismo te echaré a patadas de aquí. —Le advirtió con seriedad tratando de mantener la cordura; la mujer le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—No hemos terminado… —Señaló antes de salir azotando la puerta de aquel lugar. Harry miró con odio la puerta al ver salir a su prometida, pasándose las manos por el rostro con frustración, preguntándose ¿Por qué demonios seguía con ella?

—Henry. —Murmuró para sí. Debía asegurar que el niño se quedara con él al mismo tiempo que no podía permitir que otra mujer terminara pisoteándolo como lo hicieron Hermione y Samantha.

" _Hermione…"_

Ese simple pensamiento lo hizo recordar que ella seguía ahí todavía. Decidido, salió de su despacho con dirección hacia ella, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarla por ningún lado, ni a Ellen ni a Henry. Desconcertado regresó sus pasos por si había descartado algo, pero no fue hasta que una burbujeante risa capturó su atención en el jardín trasero.

—Mira, también se sabe sentar. —Le mostraba el niño a la castaña, quien atenta miraba como a una señal de mano el labrador tomaba asiento.

—¡Muy bien hecho, cariño! —Lo felicitó Ellen, sonriendo.

—¿Tú le has enseñado? —Preguntó animada Hermione regalándole una caricia al animal.

—Papá me enseñó. —Contestó orgulloso tomando la correa de Bruno. —¿Te gustaría ver otro? —Pero tan pronto como terminó de formular la pregunta una voz interfirió…

—Será en otra ocasión. —Habló Harry. —La señorita Granger debe retirarse. —Agregó ganándose la atención de los presentes. La leve sonrisa de la oji-miel se vio obligada a apagarse tras las palabras del moreno; Henry hizo una mueca de resignación, dejando caer sus hombros.

—No he escuchado que Hermione quiera retirarse. —Dijo Ellen con seriedad.

—No es una petición. —Lanzó Harry con advertencia, regresando a ver a la anciana. Fue entonces donde comprendió que no debía interferir esta vez, las cosas se habían puesto feas desde que esa mujer apareció en la estancia, quizás lo más prudente fuera que Hermione se retirara para que las cosas se enfriaran.

—¿Vendrás de nuevo? —Quiso saber el pequeño mirando con esperanza a la castaña.

—Yo… —Se vio sin palabras tras la pregunta del niño y regresó a ver a Harry dudosa.

—Eso lo veremos más tarde. —Contestó el moreno, dirigiéndose al niño en un tono más suave, salvando a la castaña de una respuesta incómoda. —Ahora sube a tu habitación y trae tu mochila, no se me olvida que no has hecho tu tarea. —Le recordó mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos castaños, despeinándolos.

—Está bien. —Aceptó a regañadientes. —Vamos, Bruno. —Le dijo al animal animándolo con la correa, regresando al interior de la casa.

—¿Qué pasó con esa mujer? —Preguntó la anciana una vez el niño estuvo lo suficiente lejos para oír.

—Se largó. —Respondió cortante, no estaba de ánimos para que le recordaran de nuevo a esa mujer. Hermione enarcó una ceja desconcertada al oír el modo tan hosco en que se refería a su futura esposa, debía admitir que al principio esperó esa incomodidad de ver como Harry recibía con amor a su novia con un suave beso, pero se sorprendió al ver que fue todo lo contrario. La mujer se portó grosera y, por si fuera poco, quedó más que claro que ninguno de esa casa la toleraba, incluyendo Harry, entonces ¿Por qué estaba comprometido con ella? No pudo evitar cuestionarse, añadiendo una vez más a su lista otra de las cosas que no entendía del moreno. —Ve adentro y toma tus cosas. —Le ordenó serio con los brazos cruzados. Hermione asintió nerviosa y se incorporó de su silla para dirigirse al living. —Después ve hacia el auto que está afuera, yo te llevaré. —Hermione se detuvo en seco en la puerta al oírlo, tragó saliva ¿él la llevaría? Pensó preocupada ante el momento de incomodidad que se vendría.

—D-e de acuerdo. —Logró decir de forma atropellada.

—¿Por qué has querido que se vaya? —Harry gruñó al escuchar la pregunta de Ellen ¿es que no era obvio?

—Vino a hacer un chequeo médico ¿no? —La mujer asintió, desconcertada. —Entonces no hay nada más que tenga que hacer aquí. —Terminó con aquel semblante frío, dándose media vuelta, siguiendo a Hermione. La castaña supo, por la expresión que traía el moreno al subir al auto, que el regreso a casa iba a ser muy, muy largo…

 **̶ │ ̶**

¡Era un estúpido! ¿Quién diablos se creía para tratarla así? Ella era su novia y próximamente su esposa, de ninguna manera podía permitir recibir un trato como ese y menos frente a la estúpida de Hermione Granger. Lo que la hizo recordar ¿Qué demonios hacía en Londres?

—¡Ese idiota! —escupió mientras manejaba furiosa. Habían hecho un trato, un acuerdo mutuo ¿y qué pasó? A la primera oportunidad que Granger quería regresar se encuentra con Potter ¿Qué parte de todo lo que le había dicho no entendió? ¿De verdad era tan estúpido como para permitirse fallar de esta manera? —No puedes hacer nada bien. —Gruñó apretando el volante, no pudiendo evitar recordar cuando la vio sentada cómodamente con los demás en la estancia. Había luchado para no mostrarse sorprendida ante su presencia, la muy mustia se había ganado la aprobación de la maldita anciana muy fácilmente, pues bastó un simple día para dejarla tomar el desayuno con ellos, mientras que a ella le tomó dos años recibir un trato "aceptable" por la vieja. No iba a permitir que le arrebataran lo que tanto trabajo le había costado, de ninguna manera permitiría que ella se interpusiera en sus planes. En cuanto a aquel estúpido, ya hablaría con él. Tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto cuanto antes, no podía esperar más tiempo, sabía que el moreno aún no le daba toda su aprobación a la castaña y debía aprovechar esa pequeña ventaja a su favor antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No iba a permitir que regresaran, por nada del mundo dejaría que supieran la verdad.

 **̶ │ ̶**

El transcurso, como lo había presentido, estaba resultando incómodo para ella, el solo intento de tomar aire la hacía dudar por temor a molestarlo, pero al mismo tiempo el silencio la estaba matando, si bien, anteriormente había compartido con él muchos momentos en el que el silencio era su mejor compañía, esta vez no resultó ser así. No estaba esa familiaridad, ni esa calidez que tanto le había hecho falta todos esos años.

A Harry por otro lado, su presencia, por más que quisiera evitarlo, le incomodaba. Era por ello que lo ocultaba con enojo; le dolía la mano con la que sostenía el volante debido a la fuerza que estaba usando. Hermione se removió incómoda en el asiento, fingiendo tener su mirada concentrada en el camino, pero no podía evitar mirar de reojo al oji-verde de vez en cuando ¿debería intentar conversar con él? Pensaba insegura, buscando desesperada salir de aquel silencio sofocante.

—Tu departamento queda por Hackney ¿no? —La repentina pregunta del moreno la tomó por sorpresa.

—Eh… sí. —Asintió al tiempo que tragaba nerviosa, pero casi enseguida lo volteó a ver desconcertada —¿Cómo es que sabes dónde vivo?

—En tu historial de trabajo venía. —Le recordó haciendo una mueca. La verdad era que se había aprendido toda su información porque más de una vez lo había leído no creyendo que fuera verdad; Hermione asintió, comprendiendo. Decidida a hacer el camino más cómodo y corto, optó por aventurarse a hablar…

—Nunca me había detenido a ver lo tranquilo que son los alrededores de Theydon Garnon, es un lugar hermoso. —Le comentó mientras miraba por el retrovisor.

—Lo es, a Henry le gusta este tipo de lugares. Es por eso que lo escogí… —Contestó serio, pero sin marcar aquella molestia con la que siempre solía vérsele; la oji-miel se permitió sonreír al recordar al pequeño.

—Es un niño muy listo ¿Cuántos años tiene? —Dijo volteándolo a ver más cómoda.

—Está próximo a cumplir los cinco años. —Sonrió con amargura, pues irónicamente el niño cumpliría años un día después de Hermione.

—Aún es muy pequeño. —Harry asintió sin apartar su vista del camino. —Tú y su madre seguro están orgullosos. —Agregó no muy segura al pensar en aquella mujer. El moreno apretó su mandíbula al recordarla.

—Si lo dices por la mujer de hace un momento, ella no es su madre. —Le explicó en tono molesto, no debería de estarle dando explicaciones, pero creer que Sharon era la madre de aquel niño lo consideraba un insulto hacia el pequeño; Hermione lo regresó a ver confundida por aquello.

—¿No es su madre? Pero si tu dijiste…

—Dije que era mi prometida, más nunca especifiqué que era la madre del niño. —La interrumpió con brusquedad. Hermione asintió, pues ahora que lo pensaba mejor, aquella mujer con la que vio a Harry hace años era rubia y para nada tenía rasgos orientales, pero si no era ella ¿entonces qué había pasado con la madre del niño? Suspiró cansada, no estaba entendiendo nada…

—Seguro no está acostumbrada a verte rodeada de mujeres extrañas. —Añadió al recordar el modo en que la había tratado; el azabache la miró desconcertado por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, es evidente que no le caí bien ¿no te parece? —Le explicó de brazos cruzados regresando su vista al camino.

—Es una mujer de carácter difícil. —Reconoció.

—Debes amarla demasiado, entonces. —Comentó en tono mordaz, pero aun así no pudo evitar que le doliera aquella simple idea.

—En realidad no. —Habló de inmediato. —No hay ningún lazo sentimental que me una a ella. —Le explicó con aquella expresión fría ¿Por qué de repente sentía la necesidad de que ella supiera todos esos detalles? ¿No se supone que debería de mantener la boca cerrada? De acuerdo, debía tranquilizarse, estaba siendo educado simplemente ¿no? Negó, estaba soltando la lengua de más.

—¿No? ¿entonces por qué te casarás con ella? —Preguntó sorprendida y hasta cierto punto molesta por lo absurdo de aquello; el moreno gruñó enojado.

—Esa es una pregunta imprudente, Hermione. —Lanzó cortante, llamándola por primera vez por su nombre. —No es algo que te incumba. —Le recordó serio, pero ahora fue el turno de la oji-miel de mirarlo enfadada.

—Imprudente es lo que estás a punto de hacer. —Se defendió. —Cuando uno se casa debe hacerlo por…

—¿Por amor? —La interrumpió al tiempo que soltaba una risita sarcástica. —Es la cosa más estúpida que he oído. —Un escalofrió la recorrió al escucharlo decir eso ¿había escuchado bien? ¿y lo que vivió con ella también lo consideró estúpido? Un nudo en su garganta se formó.

—¿Por- por qué dices eso? —Preguntó con voz ahogada y mirándolo consternada. Harry apretó sus labios, molesto al escuchar su pregunta ¿lo creía imbécil? ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a hacerle ese tipo de preguntas? Ella sabía que era la principal responsable de que él pensara eso ¿o es que acaso se quería burlar de él? Indignado, la regresó a ver aprovechando que el semáforo se encontraba en rojo.

—Eres la menos indicada para hablarme de amor. —Le escupió con desdén, viendo como los ojos mieles se abrían con sorpresa ante esa declaración. Hermione sintió como un calor recorría su cuerpo hasta su rostro, furiosa.

—¿Estás insinuando que yo nunca te amé? —Le cuestionó ofendida enfrentando su mirada verde que en esos momentos la veían sin emoción.

—Yo no estoy insinuando nada. —Contestó regresando su vista hacia el frente una vez cambió la luz a verde, ya estaban a unas calles de llegar. —Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. —Agregó al tiempo que daba vuelta en una esquina.

—¡¿De qué verdad me estás hablando?! —Soltó colérica sin poderse contener más. —¡Te largas por siete malditos años y cuando apareces vienes e insinúas que nunca te quise ¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —Exclamó ofendida y frustrada por no entenderlo, no percatándose que ya estaban frente a su departamento. —¡Por supuesto que te quise y…! —Tragó saliva mirándolo dolida. —Aunque te cueste creerlo aún lo hago. —Dijo esto último en voz baja. Hermione sintió que sus ojos ardían al ver la mueca burlesca que aparecía en el rostro del moreno.

—Me conmueves. —Soltó al tiempo que una risita escapaba de sus labios. —Es bueno saber que yo no. —Agregó después en un tono indiferente. La castaña lo miró en shock, no podía estar hablando en serio ¿nunca la quiso? Pensó con dolor si poder creer lo que había escuchado.

—Lo dices sólo para lastimarme. —Le dijo ahogadamente con los ojos vidriosos.

—Bájate. —Le ordenó cortante y con una mirada de advertencia; Hermione, agitada ante toda esa conmoción, negó. Pero el moreno no esperaría paciente hasta que quisiera; decidido, salió y rodeó el auto abriendo la puerta de la castaña de mala gana. —Bájate. —Repitió entre dientes una vez más. Lo miró unos segundos enfrentándose a su dura mirada, intentando razonar con él, transmitiéndole sus dudas como siempre lo hacían: mirándose. Pero sintió su alma venirse abajo al ver como Harry negaba seguro, tomándola del brazo y sacándola del auto con poca delicadeza.

—¿Nunca me amaste? —Se atrevió a preguntar afligida y con voz quebrada al verlo regresar a su puerta. Harry se detuvo unos segundos, negó sin regresarla a ver. —¿Por qué? —Quiso saber de inmediato haciendo un esfuerzo por no largarse a llorar; él se giró de nuevo hacia ella, serio. —¿No crees que merezco una explicación después de todo? —Dijo barriendo una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos. Harry se acercó a ella con lentitud, tan lento como si estuviera asechando una presa, su mirada brilló con peligrosidad; Hermione retrocedió nerviosa chocando con la puerta del auto.

—Tu no mereces ninguna explicación. —Murmuró con la mandíbula apretada sin apartar su mirada de ella, la castaña tragó asustada, estaban demasiado cerca.

—Sólo intento… —Pero su voz se perdió al escuchar como la mano del moreno se estampaba en la ventanilla del auto con brusquedad; sobresaltada, giró su rostro hacia su izquierda notando como el vidrio ahora presentaba unas partes agrietadas sin llegar a quebrarse completamente.

—¡Al único al que le debes explicaciones de qué pasó aquella maldita noche es a mí! —Le escupió furioso apretando uno de sus puños para contenerse de dar otro golpe a la ventanilla y no hacerla añicos esta vez. Y se maldijo porque pudo verla de nuevo, rodeada y fascinada disfrutando de los brazos de aquel imbécil, dejando que alguien más disfrutara de sus labios, remplazando sus manos por las de otro al tiempo que borraba las huellas de él, dejando un hueco hondo en su pecho. Apretó su mandíbula, estaba lidiando una batalla interna con su maldito pasado y frente a la principal responsable, no debía mostrarse débil frente a ella, no debía mostrarse débil nunca más.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto? —Susurró dolida después de unos minutos que le parecieron segundos.

Su voz lo hizo volver en sí, encontrándose con sus ojos castaños mirándolo consternada; bajó su rostro esquivando su mirada de inmediato, no quería tener ningún contacto visual con ella, no quería dejarse embriagar por su calidez. Pero fue demasiado tarde, ella lo había visto y por más que intentara ocultarlo, pese a que los años pasaran aún lo conocía perfectamente, pudo verlo en sus ojos verdes en ese momento, dolido por algún recuerdo que desconocía pero que sabía perfectamente que la involucraba a ella.

—No dejaré que me lastimen de nuevo… —Se dijo así mismo en un susurro, desconcertando a la castaña; levantó el rostro hacia ella. —Ni tú, ni ninguna otra maldita mujer. —Agregó con determinación.

—¿De qué…? —Pero Harry se apartó enseguida de ella.

—El lunes a primera hora haré que te depositen lo de la consulta a Ellen. —Fue lo último que dijo sin regresar a verla antes de subir al auto y marcharse, dejando a una perturbada Hermione.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Había sido una semana difícil después del último caso que tuvieron y del cual, aún no recibía respuesta de parte de Estados Unidos. Permitiéndole apenas un día libre, así que lo aprovechó visitando las clases de conducir de la rubia, llevándose una gran sorpresa al llegar y ver la gran cantidad de conos tirados en medio de lo que se supone, era la pista de instrucción.

—No, no, no y no. Por milésima vez ¡así no es señorita, Lovegood! —La reprendió el maestro. Ron pudo percibir, por lo despeinado que estaba y la ropa desalineada, que el hombre se había pasado tantas veces las manos por su cabello y las mangas con frustración. —Lleva asistiendo a clases más de dos semanas y aún no logra diferenciar entre _reverse_ y _drive_ en la palanca de cambios. —Le soltó airado, alzando sus manos al cielo, como pidiendo piedad al todo poderoso. El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja al ver la sonrisa burlesca de la rubia ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia? Pero tan pronto como formuló la pregunta la respuesta vino enseguida, recordando lo que hacía unos momentos había dicho el instructor; miró a su alrededor con cuidado. Era absurdo que una cosa tan sencilla no pudiera aprenderla, estaba seguro que Luna ya sabía lo básico, no por nada estaba en Ravenclaw, a él no lo hacía idiota; negó, no entendía el propósito de todo eso. Curioso, se acercó hacia ellos para así saber más de cerca que pretendía aquella mujer.

—Buenos días señor, Campbell. —Saludó a lo lejos al tiempo que se acercaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Luna giró de inmediato su rostro hacia otro lado al ver que se trataba de Ronald, ignorándolo.

—Serán para usted, detective Weasley. —Contestó malhumorado el hombre de brazos cruzados.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —Preguntó serio sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

—Ella. —Señaló con su dedo índice a la oji-azul de forma acusadora —Es la alumna más, más… —Intentó decir exasperado, pero guardó silencio al ver que Luna lo regresaba a ver molesta. —Distraída que he tenido. —Añadió con firmeza manteniendo su cordura. —No ha aprendido nada en todo este tiempo. —Añadió mientras le señalaba con ambas manos los conos naranjas tirados por todos lados.

—¿Tiene algo que decir señorita Lovegood? —Preguntó el pecoso al ver como la rubia apretaba sus nudillos y sus labios al tiempo que fulminaba con la mirada al señor Campbell.

—No. —Respondió cortante.

—Bien, ¿Qué le parece si yo me encargo de esto? Y así le quito de encima a la chica problemas. —Le propuso el pelirrojo, sonriendo al ver la expresión de alivio del hombre, ganándose ahora una mirada de desconcierto de la Ravenclaw. —Deme unos minutos con la señorita Lovegood. —Le solicitó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Por supuesto. —Aceptó entusiasmado dispuesto a retirarse.

—Pero antes deme las llaves del auto. —Le ordenó al ver que se iba. Campbell lo regresó a ver desconcertado.

—Pero la señorita no sabe… —Intentó explicarle confundido por su petición.

—Sólo démelas y retírese. —Demandó en tono serio. El señor Campbell asintió sin objetar y se las entregó. Ron esperó hasta que estuviera lo suficiente lejos como para no oír lo que le diría a la rubia. —Sube al auto. —Pidió lanzándole las llaves.

—¿Estás loco? —Soltó desconcertada una vez las tuvo en las manos. —¿No acabas de oír lo que dijo el señor, Campbell?

—Lo he oído perfectamente. —Dijo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto. —Y sé que estás fingiendo que no sabes. —Agregó serio mientras se subía y se colocaba el cinturón. Luna lo miró boquiabierta desde la ventanilla, la había descubierto tan fácilmente; apretó sus puños mirándolo molesta.

—Yo no miento, no me dicen Ron Weasley. —Le escupió con frialdad.

—¡Sólo sube, maldita sea! —Repitió entre dientes enojado. Ron pudo jurar haber oído maldecir a la chica al verla subir de mala gana al auto, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la habitual. —Enciende el auto. —Le pidió mirando como la rubia se cruzaba de brazos ignorándolo.

—No. —Habló permaneciendo su vista en el parabrisas.

—¿No? —La rubia negó. El pelirrojo se pasó las manos por su cabello con frustración ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan complicada? ¡Ah ya, claro! Desde que él se había portado como un verdadero idiota con ella. —Escucha… —Dijo tomando aire hondamente. —Sé que lo nuestro no terminó bien y…—Intentó decir buscando las palabras adecuadas y así relajar el ambiente, pero calló de inmediato al ver que Luna lo regresaba a ver rápidamente.

—¿Nuestro? —Soltó no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar. —¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a insinuar que fuimos algo? —Le escupió mirándolo con repulsión. —¡Tú y yo nunca…!

—Lo fuimos. —Reafirmó entre dientes, interrumpiéndola y retándola con la mirada. —Aunque digas lo contrario. —Le aseguró. La rubia negó mientras una risita mordaz escapaba de sus labios.

—Sigue creyéndolo. —Lanzó mientras encendía el auto, quería salir cuanto antes de ahí e irse a casa. El chico no pudo evitar mirarla abatido ante sus palabras, se había equivocado, lo reconocía y estaba pagando caro las consecuencias.

La Ravenclaw no esperó indicaciones y puso de inmediato el auto en marcha, dirigiéndose hacia los únicos conos que aún se mantenían parados sobre la pista.

—Sabía que no lo hacías nada mal. —Le dijo después de unos minutos sonriendo mientras veía como entraba cuidadosamente al camino de conos, sin embargo, tan pronto como habló se vio obligado a taparse los oídos por el fuerte ruido del auto. —¡Merlín…! —Soltó aturdido al sentir la música a todo volumen, desgarrándole los tímpanos. Luna sonrió satisfecha, si iba a tener que lidiar con él un par de horas, creyó que podría sacarle algo de provecho torturándolo a su manera. —¡¿QUIERES BAJARLE EL VOLUMEN A ESA COSA?! —Gritó para hacerse escuchar, pero la oji-azul fingió no oír nada, prestando toda su atención al camino; Ron gruñó por sobre el ruido y apagó la radio. —¿Cuál es tu…? —Pero calló al sentir su rostro golpear con el tablero del auto. —¿Qué demonios…? ¡Porqué hiciste eso! —Lanzó adolorido con la mano en su frente.

—Te dije que no sabía manejar. —Respondió con simpleza. —Además, se me atravesó un cono. —Añadió fingiendo seriedad, lo cierto era que se estaba partiendo de la risa en el fondo.

—¡Pero si ibas a menos de veinte millas! ¿y cómo es eso de que se te atravesó un cono? —Exclamó incrédulo. —¡Aun así, no era para que frenaras de esa manera tan brusca! —Le reclamó mientras se sobaba. Ron se obligó a tomar una gran bocanada de aire, tenía que tener paciencia, no iba a sacarlo de sus casillas tan fácilmente ¡Oh, por supuesto que no!

—¿Continuó o seguirás lamentándote como un niño? —Preguntó ésta sin ocultar su diversión esta vez; el pecoso gruñó disgustado, pero asintió.

Lamentablemente las cosas no mejoraron una hora más tarde, había intentado, con una paciencia que no lo caracterizaba, enseñarle a conducir a la rubia, pero tal parecía que ésta estaba empeñada en perforarle el cráneo, pues en todo este tiempo no había dejado de frenar "suavemente".

—¡PARA! —Rogó adolorido. —¡Por Merlín, mujer! Al paso que vas voy a terminar pareciendo unicornio. —Se quejó pasándose una mano por la frente, estaba seguro de que esa bola no era normal o al menos hacia un par de horas no la tenía.

—Un ciervo te quedaría mejor. —No pudo evitar decir al ver su frente roja, mordiéndose los labios para no partirse de la risa.

—No es divertido, Luna. —La acusó haciendo una mueca al tiempo que bajaba el parasol y miraba su frente en el espejo, sin embargo, tras escucharla soltar una suave risa no pudo evitar regresar a verla, dejándolo maravillado, permitiéndose disfrutar de su sonrisa y perderse unos segundos en ella, dibujándole una a él también en el rostro. Tenía años que no veía sonreír a Luna y verla en ese momento fue, como si su corazón volviera a bombear sangre después de mantenerse estático todo ese tiempo, como echar a andar un viejo motor o simplemente, como volver a respirar. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo: la había extrañado. Merlín, sí que la había extrañado como un condenado y podía jurar a los mismísimos Dioses, que se moría por borrar su sonrisa con sus labios en ese momento. Tragó saliva, admirándola como si ella fuera la dulce y fresca agua, y él, un pobre sediento en medio del desierto, preguntándose ¿Por qué demonios había sido tan imbécil hace siete años? Probablemente ahora podría comer de esa boca cuando él quisiera, quizás en esos momentos sería su esposa ¿y por qué no? Hasta hijos tendrían probablemente; gruñó por sus sueños frustrados. Desgraciadamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un móvil que provenía del bolsillo de la rubia, pero algo se rompió dentro de él al verla contestar con tanto entusiasmo, viendo no sólo como se le iluminaba el rostro, sino también sus preciosos ojos azules.

—¡Cariño! —Ron arqueó una ceja ¿cariño? ¿Había escuchado bien? Pensó airado al mismo tiempo que un incómodo vacío se formaba en su estómago. Sus ojos no habían brillado así con él hace unos momentos cuando la hizo sonreír, pensó abatido. —Yo también te extraño ¿Cuándo vendrás a verme? —Preguntó la rubia mientras se bajaba del auto con cuidado para tener algo de privacidad, pero Ronald alcanzó a escuchar, asqueado de aquel tono meloso que uso ¿Quién era con el que hablaba? ¿y por qué demonios le decía "cariño"? Bufó molesto. Un par de minutos después la rubia subió de nuevo al auto encontrándose con un Ron de brazos cruzados y una mueca de disgusto pintada en el rostro, sin apartar su mirada seria del retrovisor.

—¿Alguien importante? —Preguntó con más brusquedad de la planeada; Luna arqueó una ceja desconcertada ante su tono.

—No te incumbe. —Contestó usando el mismo tono que él. El chico tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse y no reclamarle en esos momentos, limitándose únicamente a asentir mientras apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza ¡que Merlín se apiadara de él! Porque estaba seguro de que, si abría la boca saldría de todo menos palabras bonitas, pero justo cuando creyó perder el control, el móvil de él se hizo escuchar. Sobresaltado, abrió su chaqueta y lo sacó, notando como en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Draco.

—Maldición ¿justo ahora? —Se dijo en un gruñido mientras aceptaba la llamada para contestar, capturando la atención de la Ravenclaw —¿Qué ocurre, Malfoy? —Soltó serio porque interrumpieran sus pensamientos de romperle el cuello a quien sea con quien haya hablado Luna.

— _¿Por qué demonios no contestas mis mensajes, Weasley?_ —Le reclamó del otro lado de la línea el rubio.

—¿Qué? Mierda, sabes que no manejo aún del todo bien estas cosas muggles, hurón. —Se defendió ofendido.

— _Los informes de_ _Sean Webster han llegado._ —Le comunicó en un tono severo.

—¿Harry sabe de esto? —Peguntó con mesura.

— _Hace un momento llame a su casa y me informaron que salió._ —Le explicó. Ron guardó silencio unos segundos y giró hacia la rubia, dudoso.

—De acuerdo, te veo en mi departamento en media hora. —Optó por decir antes de colgar. La chica lo miró confundida ante la mención del Slytherin, pero por su expresión supo que se trataba de algo grave. —Debo irme. —Dijo serio mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y abría la puerta. —¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —Se ofreció antes de bajar.

—No, no hace falta. —El pecoso frunció el ceño asintiendo de mala gana, no pudiendo evitar pensar que seguro aquel sujeto al que llamó cariño iría por ella.

—¡Como quieras! —Lanzó enfadado saliendo del auto y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

 **̶ │ ̶**

El domingo tampoco pintaba para ser un buen día, cansada permanecía acostada en su cama, Luna y Ginny habían intentado persuadirla de que saliera a desayunar, pero se excusó diciendo que estaba cansada y quería dormir más. Lo cierto era que no tenía apetito, solo quería un poco de privacidad, tuvo suerte que al llegar a casa no estuviera ninguna de sus amigas, pudiendo así desahogarse libremente, yéndose a la cama más temprano de lo habitual para así no tener que lidiar con un interrogatorio, que estaba segura más tarde le harían. Un débil suspiro escapó de sus labios al tiempo que contemplaba la ciudad desde lo ancho de su ventana, pensando, cosa que no pudo evitar hacer desde que el moreno la había dejado en su departamento. Una lágrima corrió de sus ojos al recordar sus duras palabras ¡Cuánto dolía! Pensaba al tiempo que mordía sus labios, luchando para que los sollozos no escaparan de su boca. Estaba cansada, tanto física como emocionalmente, cansada de intentar acercarse a él, cansada de recibir rechazo por Harry sin oportunidad de una explicación.

" _Al único al que le debes explicaciones de que pasó aquella maldita noche es a mí"_

¿Explicaciones? ¿Explicaciones de qué? ¿Y las que él le debía no contaban acaso? ¿Qué culpa tenía ella en todo eso? ¿es que simplemente no podía decirle que hizo mal? Pensaba frustrada apretando sus puños. Un débil sollozo brotó de sus labios al pensar que, probablemente aquello ya no tenga remedio a estas alturas ¿Dónde había quedado todo el amor que se habían jurado sentir? ¿Fue mentira? ¿Cómo demonios habían terminado así? Y la pregunta clave: ¿Por qué? Había intentado hablar con él, irónicamente pensando que podían recuperar su amistad, lo cierto era que, cada vez veía eso más lejos y fuera de su alcance, intentó engañarse a sí misma, todos estos años lo había extrañado tanto, sumiéndose en sus estudios para evitar pensarlo, pero el tiempo y el destino fueron crueles con ella, porque siempre, por alguna razón por más absurda que fuera, terminaba recordándolo. Las chicas habían intentado convencerla de que saliera con otros chicos, pero terminó fracasando, pues el salir con otros sólo lograba recordarle más a Harry, ya que siempre solía compararlos. Después de todo no merecían que les creara falsas ilusiones, por otro lado, con Ben las cosas nunca marcharon bien, Ginny, pero sobre todo Luna, le sugirieron en más de una ocasión que lo terminara si no lo amaba, lo irónico aquí era que ellas le pidieran terminar con él cuándo fueron las que al principio la incitaron a conocer a otros hombres. Pero ninguno de ellos, ninguna de esas relaciones o salidas, eran siquiera la cuarta parte de lo que fue con Harry…

 **Flash Back**

 _Una suave risa escapó de la castaña al sentir los labios del moreno sobre su cuello, pues al parecer no era la única que se estaba divirtiendo con aquello._

— _Tengo algo que decirte. —Confesó el oji-verde luego de unos minutos. Hermione, quien permanecía abrazada a su cuello, se separó un poco de él para verlo mejor._

— _Te escucho. —Le dijo al tiempo que acariciaba los cabellos negros de su nuca. Harry la ayudó a que apoyara mejor los pies sobre su cintura antes de sentarse un poco mejor con ella a horcadas, cuidando de no remover las sábanas que los cubrían._

— _He estado pensando… —Comenzó mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda desnuda. —Y luego de darle muchas vueltas, estoy decidido. —Murmuró a escasos centímetros de sus labios sin apartar su mirada verde de ella. La castaña pudo percibir un brillo extraño en sus ojos, Harry la miró con ternura al ver el gesto de desconcierto de su novia. —Quiero que te cases conmigo, Hermione. —Pronunció con seriedad contemplando aquellos orbes castaños que en ese momento lo miraban con sorpresa._

— _¿Estás seguro de…? —Intentó formular con voz ahogada._

— _Completamente. —Le dijo en tono dulce mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. —¿No quieres? —Se atrevió a cuestionar al verla dudosa al mismo tiempo que dejaba guiar su mano lentamente hacia el centro de sus muslos. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo y no pudo evitar gemir al sentir su mano rosar su pelvis, tapada por aquellas sábanas blancas. —¿Aceptas? —Preguntó con voz ronca mientras hacia un trazo de besos a través de su mandíbula. Hermione bajó un poco el rostro hacia él, encontrándose con los labios ansiosos del moreno quienes la recibieron gustoso._

— _Eso es hacer trampa, señor Potter. —Dijo divertida mientras lo tomaba del rostro para verlo bien, el oji-verde sonrió y volvió a capturar sus labios. —Pero acepto. —Apenas logró decir, agitada ante el juego que le proponía el azabache; Harry sonrió ante las palabras de la castaña._

— _Te amo. —Soltó cargado de emoción, siendo esta vez el turno de Hermione de sonreír._

— _Y yo a ti. —Le aseguró volviendo a unir sus labios con los de él._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Y esa había sido la última noche que pasaron juntos, pensó con tristeza al tiempo que gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

̶ │ ̶

Ron ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había removido incómodo en la silla desde que había llegado a la madriguera aquel domingo, no tenía ánimos para estar ahí. Estaba cansado por la noche anterior, había estudiado el caso hasta más de media noche junto con Malfoy y no encontraron ningún indicio que pudiera revelarles algo, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, sabía que ese no había sido el problema de que no haya podido dormir. Desde su encuentro con la rubia no pudo dejar de pensar en aquella llamada, le volvía loco imaginar a Luna saliendo con alguien más y como consecuencia por haber escuchado aquello, ahí estaba, sentado en la mesa de su familia con mala cara, no prestando atención a lo que decían los demás.

—¿Por qué no han venido esta vez las chicas? —Quiso saber su madre mientras acomodaba los cubiertos para el almuerzo.

—Hermione dijo no sentirse bien y Luna tenía una cita. —Contestó Ginny mientras acomodaba la comida. Ante la mención de la rubia, el pecoso no pudo evitar chasquear los dientes al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y rodaba los ojos fastidiado.

" _Seguro que con aquel idiota al que le dijo que extrañaba"_ pensó enfadado. Fred y George no pudieron evitar mirarse cómplice al ver la expresión de su hermano.

—¿Una cita? —Preguntó interesado George. —Y yo que pensaba invitarla a salir. —Agregó desanimado, dejando caer su rostro en su puño. Ron hizo una mueca lanzándole una mirada arisca que no pasó desapercibida por Fred.

—Demasiado tarde, ya te la han ganado. —Agregó divertida la pecosa; Ron apretó sus nudillos con fuerza.

—¿Luna está saliendo con alguien? —Indagó interesado Fred, sin apartar la mirada de su hermano, viendo como Ginny asentía sonriendo mientras colocaba la comida sobre la mesa. No soportando más aquello, Ronald se incorporó con brusquedad, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.

—Necesito tomar aire. —Avisó en tono serio dirigiéndose al patio trasero, necesitaba calmar su creciente molestia.

—Yo iré a hablar con él. —Anunció Arthur al ver la mirada de desconcierto de todos.

—y a éste ¿qué le sucede? —Inquirió Ginny viendo como su padre se acercaba a su hermano.

—Es obvio ¿no? —Intervino uno de los gemelos. —Fue por Luna.

—¿De qué hablas? —Arqueó su ceja con seriedad.

—Ron puede ser un despistado a veces, pero acabas de evidenciar que Luna tiene novio. —Agregó George mientras le daba un trago a su bebida.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver? —Los cuestionó sin entender.

—Celos. —Concluyó Fred en un tono burlesco, dejando más desconcertada a su hermana.

—¡Maldición! —Profirió mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Sus sospechas eran ciertas entonces, Luna estaba saliendo con alguien más, pensó mientras gruñía molesto. Detestaba sentirse así, ¿Por qué, en primer lugar, estaba saliendo con alguien más? ¿Se había enamorado de otro? No pudo evitar cuestionarse angustiado.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Se escuchó una voz detrás de él viendo enseguida que se trataba de su padre.

—Nada. —Contestó cortante dándole otra calada a su cigarro.

—¿Quieres hablar? —Preguntó su padre al ver que algo preocupaba a su hijo, Ron asintió.

—Caminemos. —Pidió expulsando el humo enseguida. Un silencio incómodo se formó entre padre e hijo, ninguno sabía cómo empezar, así que el señor Weasley decidió arriesgarse.

—¿Qué tal va todo en el trabajo? —Empezó mientras caminaban, oyéndose únicamente las pisadas de ambos y el suave cantar de las aves.

—He tenido algo de trabajo extra esta semana. —Le explicó serio, su padre asintió pensativo.

—¿Qué tal las cosas con tu novia? —El pecoso hizo un movimiento de hombros, dándole a entender que le daba igual.

—Normal, supongo. —Contestó sin darle importancia.

—¿Entonces qué ocurre? —Quiso saber deteniendo su andar, ya estaban lo suficiente lejos de la madriguera como para que los escucharan. El pelirrojo le dio una última calada a su cigarro y lo tiró.

—No sé qué hacer. —Reconoció abatido metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos.

—¿Sobre qué? —El chico se pasó una mano por la sien tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Sobre Luna. —Murmuró sin ver a su padre a la cara. —Aún la quiero… —Añadió con el ceño fruncido viendo por primera vez a su padre a la cara; Arthur le regaló una sonrisa que lo reconfortó.

—Pese a las protestas de tu madre de que ya era hora de que formaras una familia, siempre supe que ninguna de ellas era la indicada. —Le dijo posando una mano en su hombro.

—Nunca la he querido. Ni a Rose ni a Sabine. —Confesó cabizbajo.

—Lo sé, lo que jamás entendí fue ¿Por qué seguiste con ellas? —Ron tomó una gran bocanada de aire y regresó su vista a la madriguera, pensativo.

—No lo sé, supongo que por despecho. —Declaró afligido. —Intenté muchas veces hablar con Luna para explicarle y disculparme, que me cansé de no recibir una respuesta de su parte. —Murmuró dolido.

—Nunca me comentaste que ocurrió. —Le recordó su padre serio.

—Me comporté como un cobarde. Si te dijera, probablemente te sentirías avergonzado de que fuera un Weasley. —Respondió haciendo una mueca.

—Me avergonzaría mas que no mostraras arrepentimiento. —Lo corrigió enseguida el hombre. —Sin embargo, reconoces que te has equivocado e intentaste enmendarlo. —Ron negó.

—Fui un imbécil y mírame ahora… Muriéndome de celos, hundido en mi propia miseria. —Dijo en tono amargo pasando una de sus manos por su cuello con la idea de que no podría arreglar nada. Fue entonces cuando las palabras de su padre le dieron un giro a todo aquello, dándole esperanzas.

—Entonces conquístala de nuevo. —Habló como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¿De qué hablas? —Lo regresó a ver interesado.

—Demuéstrale que aún la quieres y que estás dispuesto a recuperarla. —Le animó.

—¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? Acabas de oír a Ginny, Luna tiene novio y…

—Hijo mío… —Le sonrió dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. —En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. —Le recordó guiñándole un ojo, para enseguida tomar camino hacia la madriguera, dejando a un pensativo Ronald. Sabía perfectamente, que pese a la simple oración y sus posibles significados, Ron jamás jugaría sucio para atraer de nuevo a la rubia.

—¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? —Soltó la pecosa ante lo absurdo de aquello.

—Ron jamás supero a Luna ¿ya olvidaste como se puso? —Le intentaron recordar sus hermanos. Ginny regresó su mirada hacia afuera, viendo como su padre regresaba, y a unos cuantos metros más atrás su hermano también. Su padre ingresó a la casa, pero Ron permaneció unos minutos más afuera, contemplando los amplios terrenos de su casa, pensativo. Tras las palabras de los gemelos, no quiso quedarse con la duda, molestándole esa tonta idea, luego de que se burló de su amiga.

—Y a ti ¿qué mosco te picó? ¿No me digas que ya te descubrieron tus noviecitas? —No pudo evitar lanzar en tono mordaz; Ron se giró y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Lárgate. —Le escupió malhumorado, esquivándola.

—¿Es por lo que dije de Luna? —Añadió y sonrió sarcástica al ver como rápidamente su hermano regresaba a verla.

—Déjame solo. —Le ordenó en un gruñido. Ginny soltó una carcajada que sólo logró incrementar la molestia del pelirrojo.

—así que Ronnie está celoso, ¿eh? —Rio mientras se colocaba a un lado de él. Su hermano la miró serio, debatiéndose entre preguntarle o no acerca del novio de la rubia.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba saliendo con alguien más? —Reclamó no pudiendo contenerse.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Son asuntos de Luna, no míos. —Contestó irritada.

—Eres mi hermana, deberías haberme…

—Después de lo que le hiciste ¿Esperabas que te diera explicaciones? —Contestó a la defensiva ante el cinismo de su hermano, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Sabes que nunca fue mi intención…

—¡Jugaste con ella, Ron! —Exclamó enfadada. —La hiciste parte de tu estúpido juego sin consultárselo. —Le recordó entre dientes, cuidando de no alzar la voz demasiado para que no oyeran los demás. —La engañaste, le hiciste creer que la amabas sólo para desquitarte el que Lavender te haya puesto el cuerno. —Le soltó colérica. —Y, por si fuera poco, no te bastó enamorarla, sino que también decidiste acostarte con ella. —Ron bajó el rostro avergonzado ante las palabras de su hermana, Ginny no pudo evitar mirarlo con decepción.

—Intenté disculparme… —Tragó tratando de evitar el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. —Le envié una carta todos los días durante seis meses, pidiéndole, suplicándole que me escuchara y… —Su voz se quebró, guardó silencio intentando encontrar las palabras correctas, levantó el rostro hacia ella. —Jamás recibí una respuesta. Te juro que no hay día que no me reproche mi estupidez. —Reconoció mostrándose vulnerable ante su hermana. Por un momento no pudo evitar sentir lástima por el pecoso al escucharlo, pero había una clara diferencia entre sus acciones y lo que le estaba diciendo ahora, llevándola a dudar si estaba siendo sincero con ella.

—Ella te quiso de verdad, Ron. —Murmuró seria, no dispuesta a escuchar una palabra más de él.

— Yo también perdí ante mi propio juego, Ginny. —Declaró afligido antes de que entrara a la madriguera, logrando que ésta se detuviera y regresara a verlo.

—¿de qué hablas? —Cuestionó desconcertada.

—Me enamoré de ella.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Había ansiado que no comenzara la semana, no tenía ánimos para verlo luego de su última discusión, ni siquiera sabía cómo mirarlo a la cara y tener que soportar su indiferencia. Si antes pensó que la brecha que los separaba se había reducido un poco desde que Ellen habló con él, ahora no tenía la menor duda de que jamás estarían lo suficientemente cerca como lo estuvieron hace siete años. Con esa actitud que tomaba hacia ella nunca descubriría que fue lo que pasó. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras removía una papa frita con su tenedor, no prestando atención a lo que decían sus demás compañeros de trabajo, no estaba disfrutando de la conversación como otras veces.

—Está horrible ¿cierto? —Dijo Jessica mirando con cierto asco su almuerzo. —Estamos considerando hablar con el Sr. Evans para que cambien el menú de la cafetería. —Le explicó al ver la mirada de desconcierto de la castaña. —Toma, puedes probar mi emparedado, no es mucho, pero sí sabe mejor que esa cosa. —Le ofreció sonriendo.

—Agradezco el gesto Jessica, pero no tengo apetito en estos momentos. —Se disculpó apenada.

—¿Qué te preocupa, Hermione? —Preguntó Mike aceptando la mitad que la oji-miel rechazó.

—Tu jefe. —Se limitó a decir cansada apartando la charola de comida.

—¿Qué hay con él? —Inquirió curiosa su compañera.

—¿Tan mal te trata? —Hermione asintió. —Vaya… —Dijo con asombro. —La verdad me cuesta creer que sea tan duro contigo. —Reconoció el pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué habrá tomado represalias contra Hermione? —Se cuestionó curiosa Jessica. —¿Le recordarás a alguien o ya se conocían? —Añadió para enseguida darle un mordisco a su comida; la castaña se removió incomoda.

—Fueron novios. —Habló una voz femenina de repente para luego tomar asiento con ellos. Los presentes la regresaron a ver sorprendidos.

—¿De qué hablas, Anahí? —Quiso saber Jessica acomodándose un mechón castaño tras la oreja, como si este le fuera a permitir oír mejor lo que estaba a punto de decir la chica. Hermione miró alarmada a la oji-azul ¿Qué había hecho? Y por primera vez se lamentó haberle confesado ese secreto a Anahí.

—¿Hermione no se los dijo? —Los presentes negaron sin salir de su asombro, Anahí se giró desconcertada hacia Hermione y vio como ésta forzaba una sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta —¡Oh, cuanto lo siento Hermione! —Se lamentó al entender que lo había arruinado. —Yo no sabía, creí que…

—Descuida. —La tranquilizó ésta.

—¿De verdad fuiste novia del Sr. Evans? —Preguntaron estupefactos, Hermione asintió. La castaña se sintió incómoda al ver que todas las miradas estaban presentes sobre ella, sin decir nada.

—Es una lástima que ya no lo sean… —Comentó Jessica minutos después. —Eres más linda que la odiosa señorita Klein. —Agregó haciendo una mueca.

—Y que lo digas. —Concordaron Anahí y Mike.

—Hemos tenido suerte de que no se haya parado desde el cumpleaños del señor. —Les recordó con alivio Anahí, ganándose la atención de Hermione.

—¿De quién hablan? —Preguntó ya imaginándose de quien se trataba.

—Sharon Klein. La novia y futura esposa del señor Evans. —Recitó con sarcasmo Jess haciendo énfasis con sus manos cual si fuera un anuncio importante en primera plana.

—Tienes suerte de no haberla conocido hasta ahora. —Habló Anahí mientras abría su almuerzo. —La primera vez que le negué la entrada me empujó y me gritó cosas horribles. —Confesó al tiempo que le recorría un escalofrió al recordar; la oji-miel la miró boquiabierta, no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar. —Tuve suerte de que el Sr. Evans llegara y me defendiera. —Terminó, logrando que Hermione cerrara la boca ante lo que parecía una protesta por el trato que recibían los empleados.

—Y hablando del Rey de Roma. —Anunció Jessica señalando la entrada del comedor, donde de lejos se apreciaba a un moreno que se acercaba a pedir un café, vestido con su pulcro traje de oficina gris, sin embargo, Hermione no pudo evitar notar su semblante cansado, como si no hubiera dormido bien en estos últimos días. Quiso negarlo, pero una ligera esperanza embargó su corazón al pensar que quizás él también había pasado malas noches desde que discutieron, pero negó ante lo absurdo de aquello, las probabilidades eran pocas.

—Ha estado llegando muy tarde últimamente. —Comentó Anahí mientras abría su bebida.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Indagó frunciendo el ceño.

—A que sólo está la mitad del tiempo. A veces llega temprano, pero a los minutos entra el detective Weasley, solicitando verlo de inmediato para a los minutos salir apresurados. —Le explicó sin darle importancia. Desconcertada, regresó su mirada al azabache ¿Qué estaba ocultando? Se preguntó viendo como recibía su pedido amable, para posteriormente retirarse apresurado.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Había sido un día largo y estaba agotada, sólo quería ir a la cama y no despertar hasta el día siguiente. Ahora entendía a Anahí las últimas dos semanas, Harry era demasiado exigente con ella, pensaba cansada mientras dejaba caer su bolso sobre su cama. El sonido de la puerta llamó su atención.

—¡La cena esta lista! —Le avisó Ginny sin entrar.

—Voy enseguida. —Dijo mientras se quitaba sus zapatos. Cansada, revisó su armario, buscando algo cómodo para vestir, optando al final por un short de mezclilla azul y una playera suelta gris, tomando su cabello en una coleta despeinada. Buscó un par de sandalias y salió de la habitación.

—Luna ¿podrías pasarme la salsa que está sobre la encimera? —Pidió la pecosa mientras sacaba un par de platos.

—¿Hermione no vendrá a cenar? —Preguntó ésta mientras se la entregaba.

—Aquí estoy. —Soltó a la pregunta de la rubia con desgana. Ambas chicas regresaron a verla al mismo tiempo.

—Te ves fatal. —Observó Luna haciendo una mueca.

—¿Has dormido bien? —Añadió preocupada Ginny, Hermione negó.

—Pero descuiden, estoy bien. —Les aseguró mientras fingía no darle importancia, no quería que empezaran a hacer preguntas de los últimos dos días.

—Desde que llegaste el sábado estás muy extraña. —Le comentó la pelirroja mientras se servía un poco de asado y patatas. —¿A dónde fuiste?

—Fui a hacer un chequeo médico. —Respondió nerviosa mientras recibía su comida y tomaba asiento.

—¿A quién? —Insistió seria.

—Un enfermo. —Vaciló llevándose un pedazo de pan a la boca para no responder más.

—Hermione… —Le advirtió con tono serio la rubia, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados. —¿A quién fuiste a ver? Di la verdad. —Añadió rápidamente al ver sus intenciones de mentir. La castaña suspiró cansada, asintiendo.

—Fui a casa de Harry. —Murmuró cabizbaja removiendo su comida. Ginny y Luna se regresaron a ver desconcertadas.

—Y se puede saber ¿a qué, exactamente? —No pudo evitar preguntar molesta la oji-azul.

—Ya les dije, fui a hacer un chequeo médico.

—¿A Harry? —La castaña negó —¿Entonces a quién?

—Ellen, una señora mayor que vive con él. —Les explicó mientras tomaba un vaso y se servía un poco de agua.

—¡Si, claro! —Lanzó con una sonrisa fingida. —¿Y de casualidad te contagió la enfermedad? Porque no logro explicarme que en estos momentos tengas peor cara que Voldemort. —Declaró con sorna la oji-azul mientras tomaba sus cubiertos para empezar a comer.

—¡Luna! —La amonestó la pecosa. —No seas tan dura con ella, deja que termine. Apuesto a que Hermione tiene una buena explicación para todo esto. —Le aseguró mirándola con seriedad; la rubia se limitó a bufar tomando un poco de su asado. Ginny negó cansada —¿Podrías continuar? —Pidió mientras comían.

—El viernes por la noche, recibí una llamada de Ellen pidiéndome que fuera a verla el sábado temprano. —Continuó removiendo su comida. —Desconozco la relación que hay entre ellos, de lo único que me he podido percatar es que ella ejerce una gran influencia sobre Harry. —Añadió al ver las miradas de desconcierto de sus amigas.

—¿Está vieja? —Preguntó curiosa la rubia.

—¡Merlín, Luna! —Soltó molesta su amiga. —Un par de meses con Ronald y te han hecho una insensible y poco delicada. —La reprendió Ginny.

—¡Oye! —La miró ofendida.

—Sólo guarda silencio ¿sí? —Le solicitó enfadada; Luna rodó los ojos y volvió a su comida. —Continua. —Hermione asintió y prosiguió, dejando de lado su comida unos momentos. El transcurso de la cena pasó entre explicaciones desde la insufrible y poco delicada prometida de Harry, hasta el pequeño y tierno Henry y, por último, la fuerte discusión con el moreno en la cual no entró en tantos detalles.

—Francamente no sé qué me sorprende más. —Le comentó asombrada Luna.

—Aún no puedo creer que tenga un hijo. —Declaró con impresión la pecosa.

—Y yo que esté comprometido. —Le siguió la oji-azul. —Pero ¿por qué Harry te odiará tanto? —Y Hermione se lamentó que llegara a esa parte.

—No lo sé. —Se limitó a decir abatida.

—¿Sospechas de algo? —Dijo la pecosa ganándose la atención de la oji-miel.

—Del porque me odie no, pero…

—¿Pero…? —La animaron a seguir interesadas.

—He notado cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Harry me oculta algo. —Confesó como no queriendo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Hoy por ejemplo… —Comenzó acomodándose mejor en su lugar. —En el almuerzo Anahí me comentó que ha estado llegando más tarde de lo habitual y yéndose largas horas con Ron.

—¿Y cómo es que hasta ahora te enteraste?

—Eso lo hace en el transcurso de la mañana, cuando comienzo mi turno él ya está ahí.

—¿O sea que…? —Inquirió la pecosa sin entender aún.

—Harry ha cuidado de ir y regresar en el transcurso que no está Hermione. Lo que deja claro que algo está ocultando. —Concluyó Luna, sabiendo por fin a que se refería su amiga. —Él sabe perfectamente que Hermione sospecharía en cualquier momento, ella no tiene un pelo de tonta… a veces. —La castaña estrechó sus ojos hacia la rubia.

—¿Crees que sea algo malo? —Quiso saber Ginny, mirando seria a sus amigas.

—Podría apostar a que sí. —Aseguró.

—¿Saben? Yo también noté algo extraño en Ron. —Comentó la Ravenclaw pensativa.

—¿Viste a Ron? —Luna asintió. —Vaya, eso explica tu lenguaje. —Comentó mordaz, la rubia le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—A veces eres igual de insoportable que él. —Le soltó disgustada.

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo. —Se dijo cansada Hermione mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su puño. —Ginny ¿te importaría ahora dejar que Luna termine? —Le suplicó con cierta pena, la pecosa asintió mientras levantaba su plato y se dirigía al fregadero. —¿Qué fue lo que notaste?

—Oh, nada raro. —Hizo un ademán exagerado con sus manos. —Sólo que Ron habló por celular con Malfoy. —Contestó sarcástica.

—¿Malfoy?

—¿Ron sabe usar un celular? —Soltaron al unísono desconcertadas.

—Sí, pero por lo que escuché aún tiene dificultades con el ¿Sabes que el muy idiota trae uno mejor que el mío? —Decía sacando el de ella de su bolsillo.

—¡Al grano, Luna! —Lanzó exasperada Ginny tomando asiento de nuevo.

—¡Oh, sí! Les decía, hablaban con tanta familiaridad, también mencionó a Harry, por cierto. —Recordó dirigiéndose esta vez a la oji-miel.

—¿Qué dijeron?

—Nada que yo pudiera entender, pero Ronald se puso muy serio y se fue de inmediato. —Les explicó pasando su mirada de una a la otra.

—Cuando ese par se juntan no es para algo bueno…

—Y menos si esta Malfoy incluido. —Completó la pecosa.

—¿Desde cuándo se hablan? En Hogwarts no se podían ni ver. —Recordó extrañada, viendo como enseguida Ginny negaba.

—Jamás me comentó nada de Malfoy. Ni él, ni los gemelos o mamá y papá ¿Qué se traerán entre manos? —No pudo evitar preguntarse.

—Tendremos que averiguarlo, supongo. —Reconoció Hermione con un poco más de ánimos.

—Eso suena divertido. —Sonrió la rubia interesada en la propuesta de su amiga. —¿Qué tienes pensado?

—Habrá que vigilarlos de cerca.

—¿Y cómo? Por lo que sé Harry apenas te permite verlo y Malfoy sólo se deja ver en horas de clases. —Le comentó con desgana, tomando sus platos dirigiéndose al fregadero. Fue entonces donde Ginny recordó la última charla que tuvo con su hermano, si Ron hablaba en serio esta podría ser una buena oportunidad de comprobarlo.

—Hermione. —Le habló en voz baja para que la rubia no escuchara mientras lavaba las vajillas. La castaña se acercó a ella con cuidado, prestándole atención. —Luna podría averiguar algo si ella y Ron… —Le hizo una seña uniendo los dedos índices de sus manos; la castaña la miró boquiabierta, luego sonrió.

—Tenemos que pensar en otra cosa. —Sugirió la oji-azul acercándose de nuevo a ellas.

—Hay una forma… —Dijo Ginny dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Hermione, la cual entendió de inmediato su indirecta y sonrió; Luna las miró desconcertadas.

—Habla con Ron. —Terminó por ésta.

—¿Qué? —Sacudió la cabeza creyendo haber escuchado mal. —Un momento… —Hizo una pausa mirando las miradas pícaras que le lanzaban sus amigas. —Si piensan que yo…

—¡Oh vamos, Luna! Ron es un boca floja y el más despistado de los tres. —Le suplicó la castaña.

—Con un par de encantos tuyos seguro te dice todo. —Le animó la otra.

—¿Se han vuelto locas? De ninguna manera voy a… a… ¡Eso que están pensando! —Soltó cruzándose de brazos en una clara muestra de estar en desacuerdo.

—Nadie mencionó el sexo, pero si tu consideras que es una buena alternativa, pues…

—¡GINNY! —Chilló escandalizada y con el rostro rojo.

—Sólo piénsalo, saldrían ganando los dos ¿o tu qué piensas Hermione? —Declaró divertida con aquello y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír también.

—¡Eso no es justo, quieren que yo haga el trabajo sucio! —Las acusó indignada.

—Te encantará ensuciarte las manos con Ronnie, ya lo has hecho antes ¿Cuál es el problema? —Y esta vez no pudo evitar soltar una risita. La rubia bufó molesta para enseguida lanzarle un trozo de pan que se encontraba en una canastilla.

—Aun así, te recuerdo que tu hermano tiene pareja. —Dijo ante lo absurdo que sonaba aquello.

—Ron le es infiel ¿Qué más da? —Respondió sin darle importancia.

—¡Pero yo no! ¿Ya olvidaste a Frank? —Articuló enojada. —Vendrá a verme la próxima semana. —Les anunció tratando de apaciguar su molestia. Ginny chasqueó los dientes fastidiada ante los peros que ponía su amiga.

—Aplica el dicho muggle. —Le sugirió. Luna y Hermione la voltearon a ver sin entender. —"Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" —Levantando sus cejas en una muestra clara de burla y picardía.

—Esto no puede estar pasándome. —Se dijo mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en la silla, pasándose las manos por la sien. —¿No hay otra forma? —Ambas negaron. —¿Siquiera puedo pensarlo? —Gruñó enfadada.

—Tienes hasta el martes.

—¡Pero eso es mañana! —Exclamó ofuscada.

—Exacto ¿Tenemos un trato? —Derrotada, la rubia dejó caer sus hombros.

—Lo pensaré. —Declaró vencida.

—¡Excelente! —Soltó contenta Ginny con una sonrisa triunfal, chocando sus palmas con Hermione.

 **̶ │ ̶**

El olor a sangre inundó sus fosas nasales a pesar de la espesa lluvia y el barro. Miró a su alrededor una vez más, verificando que nadie estuviera cerca como para haberlo visto aquella noche. Bajó su rostro a aquel cuerpo inerte, rodeado de barro y sangre por todos lados; una mueca de asco cruzó por sus labios al tiempo que apretaba aquella varita de acebo.

—Te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos. —Le escupió con frialdad al tiempo que lo apuntaba. — _Incarcerous._ —Pronunció, viendo complacido como aquel cuerpo era envuelto en gruesas sogas. Una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro al escuchar como parte de su cuello y columna se rompían. Con cuidado, removió el hechizo y a unos metros del cuerpo hizo un agujero poco profundo. Removió un poco de barro que cubría su cara y regresó a ver el cadáver inexpresivo, dándole un empujón con sus botas para que cayera en el hoyo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

El sonido de la fuerte lluvia y los truenos, más los charcos de agua que pisaba al caminar era lo único que se escuchaba aquella noche, él iba a vengarse. De él, de todos los que lo humillaron, pero sobre todo de esa asquerosa sangre sucia que se atrevió a rechazarlo sólo para correr a los brazos de ese mestizo. Nadie lo humillaba, no permitiría que nadie lo hiciera menos nunca más, no permitiría que se burlaran de él. Los sangre sucia no merecían vivir y ser parte de los grandes magos como él, ellos no merecían nada, entonces ¿Por qué ella tuvo todo lo que él no? Todo lo mejor: una familia, amigos, poder, amor… ¿Por qué a él lo rechazaron cuando era igual que ellos? Un impuro.

—No. —Negó deteniendo sus pasos. Él era especial, él era único, su hermano y sus estúpidos padres eran la escoria de aquella familia. Por eso los había matado, y ahora iría por ella, por traidora. —Hermione Granger. —Arrojó con repulsión, desapareciendo de aquel lejano bosque.

 **̶ │ ̶**

 **¡Hola chicos!**

 **Siento no haberlos saludado en los capítulos anteriores, pero he estado tan concentrada en los siguientes que la verdad no me dio tiempo ¿Les está gustando el camino que está tomando el fic? Sé que aún hay muchas cosas que no tienen explicación, pero prometo que se irán aclarando en el transcurso del fic. Y bueno, siento anunciar que el próximo capítulo es el último que tengo listo, después de ese, no sé cuando vaya a actualizar, espero que se pueda antes de que regrese a clases, así que las dudas que tengan, pregúntenlas ahora y yo tratare de dejarles pistas jajaja…**

 **Sin más, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, los días del Harry odioso están casi por terminar, así que ténganle paciencia jajajaja**

 **¡Nos vemos, saludos!**

 **-Laura**


	11. Capítulo 10: Secretos

_**Capítulo 10: Secretos**_

La mañana del martes pintaba para ser un buen día, pues había quedado con su madre para desayunar y así ponerla al tanto de su nuevo empleo, aunque esto último no le hiciera gracia de ninguna manera. Lamentablemente su padre no tuvo la oportunidad de comer con ellas, debido a que tenía una cita con un paciente temprano. Después de la plática con las chicas no le quiso dar más vueltas al asunto, así que aprovechó ese día para ir y despejar un poco la mente, disfrutando de un rato familiar con ellos.

—¿Cuándo invitarás a las chicas? Hace tiempo que no las veo. —Le comentó su madre mientras sacaba un par de platos para desayunar.

—Han estado demasiado ocupadas últimamente. —Contestó sin prestarle demasiada atención. Su madre la regresó a ver desconcertada, sabía que algo le ocultaba.

—Te noto demasiado seria ¿pasa algo? —Quiso saber curiosa, pues hacía rato que su hija se había quedado pensativa, únicamente removiendo su té.

—No pasa nada, descuida. —La evadió mientras se sentaba mejor en la silla; Jean le dirigió una mirada suspicaz.

—¿Todo bien en San Mungo? —Preguntó mientras le pasaba un plato con desayuno y tomaba asiento junto a ella.

—Excelente, me han recibido bien. —Sonrió más animada al tiempo que tomaba los cubiertos.

—¿Y qué tal el trabajo? —De inmediato, la sonrisa de la oji-miel se apagó, fue entonces donde su madre se dio cuenta que dio justo en el clavo. —¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que algo me estás ocultando señorita? —Agregó de inmediato con seriedad; A Hermione le recordó aquellas ocasiones en que la reprendía cuando era niña y adolescente. —Hermione. —La mirada de advertencia de su progenitora la hizo rendirse.

—De acuerdo. —Dejó caer los hombros derrotada. —¿Recuerdas a Harry? —Mencionó nerviosa, ocultando sus manos debajo de la mesa; el apetito se le había ido.

—¿Harry? —La miró desconcertada. —Claro, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Siempre hablabas de él ¿Por qué? —Inquirió mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

—Bueno, resulta ser que es mi jefe ahora. —Le comentó mientras removía sus huevos fritos.

—¿Tu jefe? —Preguntó desconcertada, Hermione asintió. —Creí que estaba desaparecido. —Declaró con seriedad al recordar aquel tiempo en que Hermione se pasó buscándolo día y noche, y en las cuales siempre llegaba derrotada a casa hecha un mar de lágrimas al saber que su búsqueda había fallado.

—Tú lo has dicho… lo estaba. —Añadió con sequedad.

—¿Qué hace trabajando ahí? Lo había imaginado de, no sé, alguna profesión que ustedes los magos tienen, pero nunca como nosotros. —Reconoció sorprendida para enseguida darle un bocado a su desayuno.

—Nadie lo sabe. —Respondió seria, demasiado para el gusto de su madre.

—¿Te dio alguna explicación de…?

—No. —Cortó de inmediato, evadiendo la mirada de su madre y para Jean fue suficiente.

—Aún lo quieres. —No era una pregunta, daba por hecho que la castaña aún sentía algo por Harry, bastaba con ver cómo le afectaba hablar de él.

—Pese a mis intentos, jamás logré… ya sabes… olvidarlo. —Dijo abatida.

—Siempre lo supe. —Sonrió con tristeza. —Cuando nos comentaste a mí y a tu padre que estabas saliendo con Ben no sonabas igual de alegre como aquella ocasión en que nos dijiste que Harry era tu novio. —Hermione se permitió soltar una risita sarcástica ante la ironía de aquellas palabras, su madre era muy observadora definitivamente.

—Hace un par de semanas terminé con Ben. —Le anunció, pero esta vez su madre no se mostró sorprendida. —Hacía tiempo que las cosas no andaban bien entre nosotros, siempre discutíamos, no me entendía, no respetaba mis espacios, él no…

—Él no era Harry. —Terminó su madre, dejando sin palabras a su hija.

—Si. —Reconoció consternada.

—Pero alégrate, ahora él está aquí. Podrían darse otra oportunidad y tal vez… —Quiso decir Jean en un intento por animarla; Hermione negó.

—Harry está comprometido. —Le informó cabizbaja, perdiéndose el rostro de asombro de la mujer. —Y tiene un hijo. —Agregó en voz baja.

—¡Espera un segundo! —La detuvo visiblemente sorprendida.

—Hay muchas cosas que debo contarte, mamá. —Le aclaró apartando su desayuno, definitivamente este tampoco iba a ser un buen día. Debido a las preguntas de su madre, el desayuno se vio obligado a durar un poco más de lo normal, Hermione puso al tanto a su progenitora de todo lo que había acontecido aquellas últimas semanas desde su llegada de Francia con las chicas. No era de esperarse que la expresión de su madre fuera de asombro a enojo en reiteradas ocasiones, pues la bienvenida que le dio el moreno a la castaña no fue la mejor de todas. Sin embargo, la pregunta que soltó su madre la hizo ver que no era la única que evidenció ese punto:

—¿Qué lo llevó a pensar tan mal de ti? —Inquirió en voz alta mientras levantaba su plato y lo llevaba al fregadero. —Quiero decir, Harry era un buen chico. Te adoraba, de eso no había duda, hay algo extraño en todo esto ¿no crees? —Le cuestionó cruzada de brazos mientras se recargaba en la encimera y le dirigía una mirada seria.

—Créeme que eso trato de averiguar. —Le aseguró mientras se incorporaba y se recargaba en el marco de la puerta que daba al jardín trasero.

—Estoy segura de que encontrarás las respuestas. —La animó.

—Ni yo misma sé por dónde empezar. —Contestó cansada.

—Puedes empezar por tu cumpleaños. —Le sugirió mientras salía al patio trasero a tomar un poco de aire fresco; Hermione la siguió con la mirada desconcertada.

—¿Tienes una idea? —No pudo evitar preguntar ansiosa detrás de ella.

—Puede ser… —Respondió sonriendo, mientras tomaba la manguera y comenzaba a regar sus plantas. —Tu cumpleaños es el domingo ¿Lo olvidaste? —Le comentó con tranquilidad.

—Ajá ¿Qué hay con ello? —Cuestionó con la mirada entrecerrada, su madre tenía algo entre manos lo sabía.

—Oh bueno, no sé, estaba pensando en que tal vez podrías… ya sabes. —Vaciló mientras caminaba regando. —Invitarlo. —Terminó regresando a verla.

—¿Planeas que invente una fiesta por mi cumpleaños y que invite a Harry? —Formuló a ver si había entendido bien.

—No tendrás que inventar nada, claro que habrá una fiesta. —La corrigió mientras cerraba la llave.

—Ha sido idea de papá ¿verdad? —Quiso saber ya imaginándose a su padre comprando globos y confeti como cuando planeaba sus fiestas de niña. Su madre asintió mientras se secaba las manos en el delantal. —Dime por Merlín que no ha contratado un payaso esta vez. —Suplicó, pero se lamentó al ver a su madre asentir y reír.

—Un payaso, confeti, globos e inclusive ya mandó a hacer el pastel. —Le aseguró mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y regresaban al interior de la casa.

—Cumplo veinticinco, no ocho años. —Le recordó avergonzada.

—Tranquila, puedes invitar a tus amigos. —Sugirió ocultando una sonrisa.

—¡Oh, de ninguna manera! —Exclamó, su madre dejó escapar una suave risa.

—Mejor hablemos del viaje que tu padre tiene planeado en unos meses. —Recordó colgando el delantal para después tomar las llaves de su camioneta dirigiéndose a la salida. —Ven, te contaré en el camino. —Hermione suspiró cansada y asintió saliendo detrás de ella.

 **̶ │ ̶**

No solía ser una persona a la que le gustara madrugar, por lo general disfrutaba de sus días libres en que podía despertar tarde sin preocuparse por ir a trabajar temprano, pero en esta ocasión fue diferente. Pese a que tenía el día libre despertó temprano esa mañana, la plática del día anterior con su padre y su hermana lo dejaron pensando demasiado en qué debería hacer. Si bien, sabía de antemano que Luna salía con alguien más, ese era un hecho que definitivamente debía aceptar y reconocer que no estaba en sus manos cambiar, sino de la rubia, claro que si por él fuera le diría a la Ravenclaw que lo mandara al diablo, pero las cosas no eran así, ¿por dónde empezar entonces? Se preguntó pensativo recargado en la encimera mientras bebía una taza de café para despejar la mente. Hizo una mueca al ver el líquido oscuro en su mano, solía criticar a Harry por beber tanto estas cosas, pero debía reconocer que con el tiempo a cualquiera le venía bien tomar de vez en cuando, como ahora.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —Soltó cansado viendo como aquel pastor alemán le movía la cola animado. —¿Debo ir a invitarla a salir? —El perro soltó un ladrido excitado, como si con aquello le dijera que dejara de perder el tiempo y fuera tras ella. —Ni siquiera sé dónde vive. —Recordó dejando la taza de lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos pensativo, ¡Genial, lo que le faltaba! Otro problema más que añadir a su larga lista, como si los que tuviera no fueran suficientes, pensó frustrado, pero también reconoció que debería sentirse avergonzado pues desde que Ginny y las chicas regresaron ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle a su hermana dónde se estaban alojando, en cambio ella a la primera oportunidad fue a visitarlo, ¿y cuál fue su reacción? Se comportó como un idiota. Sabía que la relación con su familia no había sido la mejor en los últimos siete años, su distanciamiento no sólo era con Ginny, sino con su madre y los demás Weasley, ¿Debería empezar por ahí entonces? La pelirroja seguro no lo quería ver en esos momentos, su último encuentro fue desagradable, quizás debería empezar por los gemelos, ellos solían tomar y llevar este tipo de cosas mejor que los demás, sería más fácil volver a integrarse poco a poco a su familia con su ayuda, pero… También estaba el hecho de que estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso sin la rubia, ¡Maldición! De verdad quería hacer las cosas bien y su vida estaba tan desordenada que no tenía idea por donde demonios empezar. —¿Sonaré muy egoísta si escojo primero a Luna? —Le preguntó al animal mientras se arrodillaba para acariciarlo, ahora bien, si empezaría por ella, ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber en dónde vive? Ginny no se lo diría por nada del mundo y el ir con su madre directamente sólo para ir a preguntarle lo haría verse grosero, ¿entonces cómo? Una vaga idea cruzó por su cabeza, había alguien que probablemente sabía dónde estaba alojada Hermione y por supuesto Luna estaría ahí. —Harry. —Se dijo sonriendo abiertamente mientras se incorporaba e iba hacia su mesita de noche en busca de su celular, no le enviaría una carta cuando podía obtener respuestas más rápido. Buscó entre sus contactos el número del moreno y llamó, ¿por qué demonios no contestaba? Pensó irritado después de unos segundos.

— _¿Ron?_ —Se escuchó una voz ronca del otro lado de la línea.

—¡Harry, amigo buenos días! —Soltó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por el living con Rex detrás de él. —Que bueno que estás despierto. —Agregó sonriendo pasándose una mano por sus cabellos rojos nervioso.

— _No lo estaba. Son las seis de la mañana ¿Qué diablos haces despierto?_ —Se quejó adormilado.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Siento haberte despertado, pero necesitaba hablar contigo. —Le anunció.

— _¿Qué sucede?_ —Quiso saber.

—Necesito que me des la dirección en donde se está alojando Hermione. —Pidió y pudo jurar como su amigo había tirado algo del otro lado de la línea. —¿Todo bien? —Agregó inseguro, pues no quería incomodar al moreno, sabía que el tema de Hermione para Harry era algo delicado.

— _¿Para que lo quieres?_ —Preguntó serio.

—Sólo quiero hablar con Luna. —Le explicó mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

— _¿Y tenías que hacerlo a estas horas?_ —Respondió colocándose sus anteojos.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿me lo darás o no? —Dijo impaciente.

— _De acuerdo. Están viviendo en Hackney en un departamento._

—¿Sabes qué número es? —Decía al tiempo que anotaba en una pequeña hoja que tenía a la mano.

— _Según recuerdo en los informes que me dio Anahí, era departamento 12A. Supongo que ese debe ser._ —Contestó para enseguida soltar un bostezo.

—¡Excelente! Te debo una hermano, gracias. —Después de esto colgó. Sonrió mirando aquella nota, ya tenía por dónde empezar. —Sólo espero que algo bueno salga de esta visita. —Se dijo nervioso para de inmediato correr a darse una ducha rápida.

Mientras que, por otro lado, un moreno se dejaba caer en su cama una vez más tras aquella llamada, ¡Merlín, estaba agotado! Pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y colocaba sus anteojos en su mesita de noche. No había dormido bien las últimas semanas por dos simples razones: la principal, era una mujer de veinticuatro años, castaña y de orbes color miel a la cual le había gritado hacia un par de días, no pudiendo evitar sentirse incómodo cada que lo recordaba; la segunda, era porque estaba estudiando los posibles paraderos de Greyback, añadiéndole también el caso de aquel chico decapitado. Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar y demasiadas cosas que cuidar ante los ojos de Hermione, ella estaba empezando a sospechar, lo presentía. Bastaba con ver como lo miraba cada que iba al comedor del trabajo, escudriñándolo como solía hacerlo con aquellos libros de Hogwarts cuando quería averiguar algo, estaba siendo cuidadoso, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo lo podría mantener así, no podía subestimar la inteligencia de la castaña, se aseguró.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Era su primera clase de la semana y con ello el plan que organizaron daría inicio, luego de aquella charla con Luna y Hermione acordaron que mantendrían vigilados a los chicos a toda costa, sobre todo tratar de averiguar para qué eran aquellas "salidas" extrañas que frecuentaban. Ese día había tomado la decisión de irse un poco más temprano y así echarle un vistazo a las oficinas de los maestros. Cuidando que nadie la observara, entró al estrecho pasillo que dividía las oficinas.

—¿Dónde estás hurón? —Murmuró mientras iba de puerta en puerta buscando el nombre del rubio, y no fue, hasta casi al final del pasillo que la encontró. —¡Aquí estas! —Sonrió al hallarla, miró el picaporte y antes de tomarlo giró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie se acercara, una vez segura la tomó y como lo supuso, tenía seguro. Con cuidado, sacó su varita conjurando un _alohomora_ , pero lamentablemente la puerta no se abrió. —¡Demonios! —Gruñó frustrada al saber que el rubio fue más listo esta vez que ella, sin embargo, el ruido de unos pasos acercarse la alertaron de que debía esconderse. Rápidamente corrió al siguiente pasillo y se ocultó tras la pared, rogando porque aquel maestro tuviera su oficina en el pasillo anterior, pues en el que se encontraba era el último y no había salida ni forma de ocultarse. Observó con cuidado por sobre la pared como una sombra se detenía en la última puerta, intuyendo de inmediato que se trataba del oji-gris; agudizó la vista un poco y algo de inmediato llamó su atención. Malfoy cargaba tres carpetas negras con el logo del ministerio, en las cuales, pudo apreciar una que decía "confidencial" en letras mayúsculas, lo que la llevó a cuestionarse, ¿Por qué Malfoy tenía, no una, sino varias carpetas con el logo del ministerio y encima confidencial? Se suponía que trabajaba como sanador, ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver él en el ministerio? Pero de nueva cuenta algo la desconcertó, el ruido de un móvil hizo eco en aquel pasillo, viendo sorprendida como el Slytherin sacaba uno de sus bolsillos traseros.

—Weasley. —Pronunció con demasiada familiaridad mientras apoyaba el móvil en su hombro al tiempo que buscaba la llave de su puerta. —Los informes han llegado, pasaré a dejarte los tuyos a tu departamento al salir de clases. —Le avisó mientras abría. —¿Cómo que no estarás? —Se detuvo desconcertado. —Maldición comadreja ¡esto es importante! —Gruñó olvidándose de entrar a su oficina. —De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿a qué horas llegarás el jueves? —Preguntó observando su reloj de mano. —Dejaré esos informes en tu departamento por la noche a las once en punto, ¿seguro que para las doce estarás ahí? —Volvió a preguntar. —Si pierdes estos informes Weasley, la próxima vez no será Potter quien intente romperte el cuello, sino yo. —Le advirtió, después de esto colgó. Al terminar ingresó a su oficina, Ginny decidió esperar a que saliera de nuevo, no se iba a arriesgar a que la atrapara cerca de ahí. Cinco minutos después, tal y como lo predijo, el rubio salió rumbo a la clase, no olvidando llevarse aquellos documentos.

Se dirigía a su primera clase de la semana, estaba algo cansado pues no había podido dormir bien las noches anteriores debido al exceso de trabajo tanto con los chicos como en San Mungo. Y ahora, agotado tenía que ir a soportar a un grupo que no lo quería y encima incompetentes como sanadores, pensó con fastidio. Antes de ingresar a la clase, se detuvo a medio pasillo a unos metros de ahí y guardó las carpetas en su maletín con cuidado, sin percatarse que detrás de él los ojos de una chica pelirroja lo observaban con desconfianza. Se esperó un par de minutos afuera para no verse tan obvia después de que Draco entró a la clase, para su buena suerte una de las chicas con la que mejor se llevaba venía detrás de ella, así que aprovechó para entrar juntas y no generar una sospecha por parte del oji-gris.

—Veamos que nos pondrá a hacer este loco ahora. —Alcanzó a escuchar a sus compañeros mientras pasaba a tomar su lugar. Y es que no le extrañaba que pensaran que a Malfoy se le había zafado un tornillo, pues la semana pasada de nuevo obligó a pasar a dos de sus alumnos, quebrándole el brazo a uno a propósito, obligando al otro a atenderlo, colocándole toda clase de materiales que un muggle utilizaría en estos casos y no simplemente poción crece huesos. Pero afortunadamente la chica supo controlar la situación, pues por lo que escuchó de los demás, provenía de familia muggle que justamente se dedicaban a la medicina, por lo que ya tenía un conocimiento acerca de ello.

—¡Dejen sus lamentos para después! —Habló fuerte una vez estuvo en su escritorio, pues se había vuelto costumbre escucharlos quejarse o lamentarse apenas cruzaba la puerta. La pecosa dejó de lado sus pensamientos y observó con recelo al Slytherin, sobre todo aquel maletín, ¿Qué contendría aquel folder? Ron estaba involucrado y seguro Harry también, ¿Qué hizo Malfoy para haberse ganado la confianza de estos a tal grado de permitir que información confidencial del ministerio cayera en sus manos? —En esta ocasión hablaremos de los ataques cardiacos. —Anunció yendo al grano. —Tu… —Señaló al primer chico de la tercera fila, el cual hacia unos minutos escuchó quejarse. —¿Quieres compartirnos a la clase cuándo se presenta? —Preguntó serio, cruzado de brazos; el joven miró dudoso a sus compañeros y se incorporó nervioso.

—Se presenta cuando un… —Tragó saliva. —Cuando algo bloquea en las arterias el paso de la sangre hacia el corazón, señor. —Explicó firme, pero evidentemente nervioso.

—¿Algo? —Inquirió serio Malfoy. —¡No tiene doce años! —Lo reprendió. —Conteste como se debe, ¿Qué es ese "algo"? —Volvió a preguntar esta vez molesto.

—Bue-no, generalmente es un coágulo y… —Titubeó, pero fue interrumpido por la risa de uno de sus compañeros de al lado.

—Puede decirme ¿qué le divierte, señor Rossi? —La risa se apagó apenas escuchó que el rubio se dirigió a él. —¿Cuáles son los síntomas? —Agregó con el ceño fruncido sin apartar su mirada seria del chico.

—¿Perdón? —No pudo evitar cuestionar, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

—En vista de que le parece graciosa la respuesta de su compañero es porque me supongo que usted tiene mayor conocimiento de ello, ¿no es así? Conteste. —Demandó.

—Bueno yo… los síntomas son… —Miró a sus compañeros en busca de ayuda, pero nadie dijo nada, todos estaban expectantes a su respuesta. —Yo… yo… —Tragó alterado. Una sonrisa amarga cruzó los labios del rubio.

—Ya veo, tome asiento. —Le ordenó serio. —Bien muchachos, ahora saben que, si necesitan un chequeo médico, jamás vayan con el Sr. Rossi. Su ignorancia es… alarmante. —Escupió con veneno. —De lo contrario, podrían terminar muertos o con la pérdida de algún miembro. —Declaró sin apartar la mirada seria del joven, quien se hundió en su pupitre con el rostro pálido. —¿Alguno de ustedes quiere explicarle a su compañero cuáles son los síntomas? —Preguntó al azar, viendo como todo el grupo evitaba mantener contacto visual con él, todos excepto uno: Ginny. Curioso y en vista de que era la única que no se intimidaba en su clase, optó por elegirla. —Weasley. —Pronunció en un tono más formal, viendo como la chica se incorporaba sin inmutarse. —¿Sabe la respuesta? —Quiso saber mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

—El síntoma más común es el dolor torácico. —Comenzó con cuidado, viendo como los de enfrente se giraban para verla. —Se puede sentir dolor en una parte del cuerpo o bien, puede esparcirse desde el pecho a los brazos, el hombro, cuello y…

—¿Cómo se puede sentir? —Agregó interrumpiéndola con el ceño fruncido; la pelirroja tomó aire hondamente, molesta ante su interrupción.

—Algunas personas lo describen como algo apretado alrededor del pecho. —Contestó cruzándose de brazos también, mostrando rechazo ante la actitud autoritaria del rubio. Draco sonrió divertido ante la mirada retadora de la chica, así que continuó.

—¿Cuánto dura el dolor?

—Generalmente veinte minutos. —Respondió seria, no le hacia ninguna gracia aquella sonrisa de idiota del Slytherin.

—Tome asiento. —Le solicitó satisfecho de su respuesta, luego se dirigió al joven Rossi. —¿Dudas? —Le preguntó burlesco, el chico negó nervioso. —Bien, en vista de que su compañero no supo contestar, me veré en la necesidad de dejarles un trabajo extra. —Les explicó mientras se dirigía a la pizarra y escribía algo. —Quiero un ensayo mínimo de veinte cuartillas de este tema a mano. —Los estudiantes inmediatamente comenzaron a protestar. —No me agradezcan a mí, sino a su compañero. —El grupo le lanzó una mirada de recriminación al chico. Mientras terminaba de escribir en la pizarra, una vibración en su bolsillo lo alertó, tomó asiento junto a su escritorio y con cuidado sacó el móvil viendo que era un mensaje del pecoso, solicitándole con urgencia que saliera de allí. Ginny, quien había presenciado absolutamente todo, supo rápidamente que el rubio escribía un mensaje de texto, lo que la llevó a cuestionarse, ¿Por qué utilizaban ese medio para comunicarse? Del tiempo que llevaba en su clase jamás había llegado una lechuza para él, ni mucho menos había enviado una, sin embargo, sí recibía información, ¿era una especie de camuflaje hacerlo por ahí?, ¿No era más arriesgado por ese medio? Rápidamente, vio como el oji-gris guardaba su móvil y se incorporaba con urgencia de su escritorio.

—Tendré que retirarme de la clase. —Anunció mientras se quitaba su bata blanca y tomaba su maletín. —El trabajo es para la siguiente clase, pueden irse. —Dijo mientras caminaba a toda prisa hacia la salida. Ginny guardó de inmediato sus cosas y salió detrás del rubio viendo como a mitad del pasillo éste desaparecía.

—Voy a descubrir que ocultas, Malfoy. —Murmuró seria, ya tenía un plan.

 **̶ │ ̶**

El insistente sonido de la puerta la puso de malas esa mañana, cansada miró el reloj que se encontraba cerca de su lámpara.

—¡Son las nueve de la mañana! —Se quejó desde su cama. —¿Quién se ha atrevido a perturbar mi sueño? —Se dijo molesta mientras se incorporaba adormilada, importándole poco el aspecto desalineado que seguro traía. Más dormida que despierta, caminó hasta la puerta palpando todo a su paso para no tropezar, pues pese a que las chicas no estaban, el departamento se encontraba a oscuras debido a las cortinas cerradas.

Ron miró su reloj de mano por quinta vez en esos cinco minutos, ¿Por qué nadie abría la puerta?, ¿estaría vacío el departamento?

—Debí venir más temprano. —Murmuró para si mientras se estrujaba las manos con nerviosismo, ¿y si este no era el departamento? Se preguntó inseguro, pero de inmediato negó al recordar la dirección que le había dado Harry. —Tiene que ser este. —Se dijo con firmeza. Muerta de sueño aún, Luna quitó los seguros de la puerta para enseguida dirigirse al sofá más amplio y dejarse caer sobre él, sin importarle que gran parte de sus piernas quedaran colgando.

—¡Adelante! —Gritó desde el sillón, volviendo a colocarse su antifaz para dormir. Extrañado por el recibimiento, Ron se atrevió a abrir, mostrándose sorprendido al ver a Luna desalineada, con su cabello revuelto y tendida sobre el sillón. Tragó saliva ante la vista tentadora que tenía en esos momentos, pues la rubia vestía un pijama delgada color amarillo con extraños dibujos que no alcanzó a encontrarles forma, acompañada de un short que, según el pelirrojo, no dejaba nada a la imaginación o bien, que le proporcionaba una buena vista de sus blancas y bien formadas piernas. Pero tan pronto como cerró la puerta recordó algo de inmediato que lo hizo ponerse serio, ¿le había abierto la puerta a un desconocido y vestida así? Se preguntó desconcertado.

—Buenos días. —Soltó serio y con voz lo suficientemente gruesa como para evidenciar que no le hacía gracia aquello. Luna, quien permanecía aún acostada, al escucharlo fue como si le hubieran lanzado una cubeta de agua fría, pues rápidamente se incorporó asustada.

—¿Pero que…? —Se dijo alarmada mientras se apartaba el antifaz rosa con forma de búho del rostro. Ron enarcó una ceja al ver la forma de este, sonriendo en el fondo al recordar los gustos de la oji-azul. —¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —Cuestionó tan pronto pudo asimilar que el pecoso estaba ahí.

—No deberías abrirle la puerta a desconocidos. —Le comentó de brazos cruzados, no pudiendo evitar que sus ojos viajaran por su bien formado cuerpo. —Y menos vestida así. —agregó en un murmullo. La Ravenclaw al ver la forma en como la veía, recordó que sólo vestía un simple pijama corta; sintiéndose expuesta, cogió rápidamente un cojín del sofá para taparse.

—¿A qué has venido? —Preguntó molesta, tratando inútilmente de ocultar su nerviosismo; Ron sonrió divertido al ver el rubor en su rostro y la forma torpe en que intentaba cubrirse.

—He venido a invitarte a desayunar. —Le explicó cambiando su sonrisa divertida a una más tenue.

—¿Qué? —Lanzó confundida, olvidándose por un momento de como vestía.

—Si, bueno… verás. —Se dijo mientras rascaba su nuca, nervioso al tiempo que una risita escapaba de sus labios. —Creo que olvidé que no sueles despertar temprano en tus días libres. —Añadió apenado, viendo el desconcierto reflejado en el rostro de la rubia.

—¿Podrías… darme unos minutos? —Pidió un poco aturdida al tiempo que retrocedía hacia su habitación sin soltar el cojín, viendo como el pecoso asentía. Una vez llegó al pasillo rápidamente corrió a su habitación y cogió un par de prendas, comenzando a vestirse de forma torpe, ¿había dicho que quería desayunar con ella?, ¿Por qué? Se cuestionó sin entender, buscaba una salida para el plan de Ginny, pero si Ron venía directamente a buscarla y si su hermana se enteraba, prácticamente la obligaría a ser parte de aquello con la excusa perfecta de que debía aprovechar la oportunidad ahora que Ron se estaba acercando a ella de nuevo, sin embargo, temía las intenciones del pecoso. Ya se había arriesgado una vez y las cosas no habían salido bien en ese entonces, su ingenuidad e inocencia en ese momento no le permitió ver más allá y como consecuencia resultó lastimada, no quería volver a pasar por eso otra vez, fueron noches en que no conciliaba el sueño, días que no quería comer o salir, preocupando a su padre, pues según él, veía como se iba marchitando cual si fuera una flor a la que le han quitado el agua. Pero también estaba otro hecho importante, los chicos algo ocultaban y por más que quisiera negarlo, su lado curioso le insistía que se arriesgara y las ayudara a averiguar, ¿Debía ser egoísta esta vez y negarse?, ¿y qué si lo que ocultaban era algo serio?

—Estoy entre la espada y la pared. —Se dijo preocupada mientras se veía al espejo con el rostro húmedo a causa del agua. Tomó una toalla rápido y se secó para enseguida lavar sus dientes, cepillando su cabello después.

Mientras tanto, Ron aprovechaba la ausencia de la rubia para echar un vistazo al departamento de las chicas, notando como a pesar de que era pequeño resultaba cómodo y ordenado. Tenía la calidez de las tres, observó con detenimiento los detalles, viendo como cerca del televisor había un pequeño estante de libros que seguramente eran de su amiga castaña; sobre la mesa de centro había un par de revistas de quidditch, las cuales deberían pertenecer a Ginny; giró hacia la cocina llamándole la atención un par de notas adhesivas con colores llamativos. Curioso, se acercó a leer qué era y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una agenda de platillos para todos los días que al parecer estaba programada por Luna, pues inmediatamente reconoció su caligrafía, tal parecía que las chicas se dividían las labores del lugar y a la rubia le tocaba la parte de la cocina. Con cuidado, fue leyendo uno por uno viendo las distintas comidas para cada día, y notó que el desayuno y el almuerzo no eran muy elaborados entre semana, únicamente las cenas. Sin embargo, los fines de semana era todo lo contrario, al parecer se daban sus descansos también y eso le gustó, ya sabía que días podía invitarla a cenar o desayunar, como hoy, pensó sonriendo agradeciendo por primera vez que ambas tuvieran algo en común en cuanto al orden.

—¿Qué haces? —Dijo una suave voz detrás de él.

—Eh, yo… Veía tu… —Sonrió nervioso. —No recordaba que te gustara cocinar. —Le comentó curioso para ocultar su nerviosismo al percatarse de su presencia, perdiendo el aliento de nuevo al verla con un pescador de mezclilla azul, zapatos bajos que hacían juego con su blusa de botón a cuadro rojo con blanco, dejando suelto sus cabellos rubios ¡Bendito! ¿es que acaso todo se le veía bien a esa mujer? Pensó embelesado.

—Tomé clases de cocina cuando tú y yo… —Carraspeó incómoda apartando su mirada de él al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. —Cuando vine a vivir con las chicas —Se corrigió de inmediato, evitando verlo a la cara. La sonrisa del pecoso se apagó, pues pese a que no había terminado la frase la captó perfectamente, bajando el rostro abatido. —¿A que has venido en verdad? —Agregó seria, quería que fuera directo al grano.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —Pidió en voz suave.

—¿Sobre qué? —Ron apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, Luna no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles dedujo al ver la forma tan hosca en que contestaba.

—Sobre nosotros. —Contestó serio viendo como la oji-azul enarcaba una ceja molesta.

—¿Nosotros? —Repitió sarcástica. —No hay ningún nosotros, Ronald. —Lo corrigió enseguida. —No sé a que diablos has venido, pero no me interesa saber que explicación absurda me darás. —Le escupió enojada al tiempo que lo acechaba obligando al pelirrojo a ir retrocediendo.

—Quiero que lo intentemos… —Trató de decir, pero la rubia lo interrumpió de inmediato.

—¡No! —Manifestó airada. —Después de lo que me hiciste hace siete años, ¿vienes ahora y esperas que te diga que si sabiendo que te revuelcas con otras?, ¡De ninguna manera! —Negó, no iba a aceptar ese juego.

—Espera, ¿Qué? —Soltó con estupor, ¿Cómo se había enterado ella de eso? —Ha sido Ginny, ¿no? —preguntó enseguida serio. —Ella te lo ha dicho, ¿cierto? —Quiso saber irritado, ¡Maldición! Debió predecir que su hermana abriría la boca a la primera oportunidad, las cosas no eran como ella pensaba y ahora por su culpa quedaría mal frente a Luna.

—¿Eso qué importancia tiene?, ¡Sigues siendo el mismo idiota! —Le atacó enojada.

—No es lo que tú crees, Luna te lo aseguro. —Se defendió indignado por tal acusación.

—¡Vete! —Pidió colérica, no iba a tolerar ni un segundo más su presencia y su cinismo.

—¿Eso quieres? —Preguntó dolido, viéndola asentir y pudo jurar que se estaba conteniendo de llorar al ver como apartada la mirada de él. —De acuerdo. —Aceptó, intentaría hacer las cosas bien y si eso implicaba primeramente darle su espacio, lo haría. Decidido, caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe dispuesto a irse, pero se detuvo al ver a un joven repartidor con un enorme ramo de rosas a punto de tocar la puerta.

—¡Oh, buenos días! —Saludó el chico amable. —¿Vive aquí la señorita Lovegood? —Preguntó mientras leía su nombre en una pequeña nota; el pelirrojo enarcó una de sus cejas serio, asintiendo, ya prediciendo aquello. —El señor Lessin le manda estas flores a su novia y… —Pero apenas escuchó la palabra "novia" le cerró la puerta en la cara furioso, ¡No, no se iría de ahí sin dejarle claro a la rubia que estaba dispuesto a jugarlo todo por ella! Y si eso implicaba competir contra un idiota que no sabía los gustos de la Ravenclaw lo haría. Luna al ver el modo grosero en que trató al chico, no dudó en enfrentarlo molesta.

—¿Pero qué demonios te sucede…? —Intentó reclamarle al verlo acercarse a ella con determinación, pero fue callada al ser asaltada por un beso hambriento y furioso del pecoso, quien tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la obligó a unir sus labios con él. Alarmada, intentó apartarlo de ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y se dejara vencer por la boca del chico, quien la acorraló contra una de las paredes sin darle oportunidad de huir de sus labios. El beso demandaba una respuesta y pronto la rubia no pudo negarse, el pelirrojo para ese entonces ya la había rodeado con sus brazos; jadeante, lo tomó de la nuca y lo atrajo más a ella, siendo esta una señal para el pecoso, quien ansioso, se aventuró a probar más allá de sus labios, gustoso de saber que aún permanecía aquella suavidad y sabor que, en su adolescencia, como ahora, lo habían hecho enamorarse perdidamente de la joven. Y se juró que nadie más probaría de aquella gloria otra vez mas que él, iba a ser egoísta por una vez en su vida, por él, por ella. Porque la amaba y no estaba dispuesto a pasar otros siete años sin Luna otra vez. El beso poco a poco fue bajando de intensidad hasta quedar en simple roses, Ron acarició su mejilla con su nariz tratando de recobrar aquel aliento que su impulso lo llevó a perderlo.

—Tu aún me quieres… —Susurró cerca de su oído, agitado. Luna se estremeció al sentir cierta verdad en sus palabras, ¿todavía lo quería?

—Yo… —Intentó formular con suavidad, todavía embriagada por aquel beso. —Ron, yo…

—Si me dejas intentarlo… —Decía mientras les regalaba cortos besos a sus labios, haciéndola olvidar lo que quería decir. —Te prometo que esta vez será a tu manera. —Le aseguró dando un espacio considerable en sus rostros para verla a los ojos; Luna tragó insegura.

—Necesito… —Quiso decir colocando dos de sus dedos en los labios del pecoso al ver que intentaba besarla otra vez. —Necesitaré pensarlo. —Logró formular, tratando de buscar un escape de aquello que la hiciera pensar con claridad. —Pero ahora ocupo estar sola. —Añadió con suplica, rogando porque el pelirrojo se marchara y dejara de torturarla con esa mirada y esos labios tentadores que le regalaban una sonrisa torcida en ese momento.

—Será como tú quieras. —Dijo con ternura mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su mano, bajando su mirada una vez más a su boca, acercándose nuevamente hacia ella; Luna apartó el rostro incómoda.

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas. —Declaró seria, viendo de reojo como asentía.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó resignado, regalándole un tierno beso a su frente para después regresar sobre sus pasos y acercarse a la puerta, viendo aún parado aquel chico con las flores. —Dígale a su cliente, que la próxima vez se asegure que sean sus flores favoritas. —Soltó serio, regresando a ver una última vez a la chica antes de irse.

—Déjelas ahí. —Pidió con amabilidad al joven señalándole la mesita de centro, quien desconcertado por la reacción de hacía unos minutos asintió. Firmó de recibido y dio las gracias cerrando la puerta después, soltando el aire que parecía había estado conteniendo desde que le dijo al pecoso que se fuera, ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Se preguntó confundida mientras se acercaba al sofá y tomaba asiento, ¡Merlín ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora?! Las cosas ya no serían como antes, Ron había venido a remover un sentimiento que ella aseguraba muerto desde hacía años y que tanto trabajo le costó, ¿Cómo diablos fue que un simple beso vino a estropearlo todo?, ¿de qué manera pondría en orden todo está vez?, ¿y a qué se refería con eso último? —Esto está mal. —Se dijo preocupada pasándose una mano por su cabello. Le había dicho que lo pensaría, lo que significaba que tendrían que volverse a ver… a solas, y le aterraba saber en qué terminaría esta vez ese encuentro, pensaba al tiempo que un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo al recordar aquel beso.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Después de lo que le había dicho Anahí en el comedor, había estado más atenta al moreno desde entonces y hasta ahora no había tenido una salida improvisada que la hiciera sospechar, sin embargo, de lo que sí pudo percatarse es que desde hacía días estaba llegando más cansado y ojeroso al trabajo, lo que la llevó a cuestionarse, ¿Por qué? Sabía perfectamente el trabajo del moreno en la oficina, no había tenido llamadas de socios últimamente y para lo único que lo requerían era únicamente para aceptar permisos con algunas firmas extras, ¿Por qué entonces siempre que entraba a su oficina lo encontraba hecho un desastre? Como estaba segura que se encontraba en esos momentos que se dirigía a llevarle un par de planos que había dejado Mike hacia unos minutos.

—¿Se puede? —Preguntó al tocar sin atreverse a abrir aún, dado el estrés en que se encontraba Harry no quería ganarse una reprimenda por parte de él.

—Adelante. —Escuchó su voz unos segundos después y tal como lo predijo, la oficina estaba hecha un desastre. Había mirado desorden los días anteriores, pero esto definitivamente no tenía comparación, pensó asombrada al ver la gran pila de papeles en su escritorio. —¿Qué se te ofrece? —Dijo serio al ver la mirada sorprendida de la castaña. Hermione pudo ver reflejado una vez más el cansancio en el rostro del oji-verde, viendo que incluso se había quitado su saco, dejando ver aquella camisa de botón blanca que se encontraba desfajada y arrugada de las mangas de tantas veces que las había doblado.

—Mike me pidió que te entregara estos planos para que los revisaras. —Decía mientras se los pasaba. —También me preguntó si ya habías revisado los anteriores. —Le recordó cómo no queriendo, viendo como el moreno se pasaba las manos con pesar por el rostro.

—Mierda, lo olvidé. —Se dijo frustrado mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre su silla. —Déjalos ahí. —Le pidió cansado enderezándose un poco para remover un par de documentos. —Dile que le tengo una respuesta la próxima semana. —Le solicitó distraído mientras buscaba algo entre aquel desorden.

—Harry, Mike necesita una respuesta a más tardar en tres días. Necesitan comenzar con el proyecto del señor Massey la próxima semana. —Le informó seria al ver el estado de estrés en el que se encontraba el azabache.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —Se dijo con desesperación pasándose ambas manos por el cabello, ¿Cómo diablos iba resolver esto? El trabajo en el ministerio y en la empresa lo estaban consumiendo y se estaba quedando sin salida.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Se ofreció amable viéndolo preocupada.

—No, no, yo… —Intentó decir, pero el ruido de su móvil lo interrumpió. La oji-miel lo observó curiosa unos minutos hasta que se sobresaltó al ver como éste se incorporaba de un salto y tomaba su saco a prisa. —¡Maldición! —Gruñó furioso mientras tomaba su maletín y guardaba de forma desordenada los papeles dentro de él.

—¿Qué sucede? —Quiso saber asustada al ver su reacción.

—Tengo que irme. —Se limitó a decir serio mientras tomaba otra pila de archivos y los guardaba en un cajón con seguro. —Cancela mis citas, cuando termines puedes retirarte. Hazle saber a Anahí que no será necesario que venga hoy. —Le informó mientras tomaba su móvil y se retiraba a toda prisa del lugar, dejando a una desconcertada Hermione en medio de aquel desorden. Extrañada, salió hacia su escritorio para cumplir con lo que le fue solicitado, ¿qué había sido todo eso? Se cuestionó tan pronto estuvo sentada, pero de inmediato negó tratando de no darle importancia. Media hora más tarde, se dispuso a acomodar sus cosas para retirarse y no pudo evitar regresar su vista hacia la oficina del moreno. Suspiró cansada, quizás Harry se había negado a su ayuda, pero sentía que en verdad la necesitaba, pensó mientras ingresaba en ella para ordenarla un poco también. Quince minutos después miró satisfecha su trabajo.

—Listo. —Sonrió al ver que todo estaba en orden. Acomodó la silla y no dio dos pasos cuando el ruido de un papel arrugarse llamó su atención. Desconcertada, bajó el rostro y vio que debajo de su pie derecho había un folder oscuro, del cual no se percató al principio debido a que se ocultaba perfectamente en aquella alfombra negra. —¿Y esto? —Murmuró extrañada mientras lo tomaba. —Seguro se le cayó cuando guardaba todo. —Agregó de inmediato, sin embargo, al girarlo pudo ver el logo del ministerio impreso en aquel papel. —Esto… —Intentó decir confundida ¿Qué significaba eso? No pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿Harry estaba involucrado en el ministerio? Fue entonces cuando todo comenzó a cobrar sentido, recordando como en días anteriores había intentado ingresar a la oficina y el moreno la hizo regresarse de inmediato, no permitiéndole ver lo que hacía. Observó de nuevo el objeto en sus manos, ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? A simple vista ella se hubiera dado cuenta que era algo más. Regresó su mirada al escritorio y entrecerró sus ojos, imaginándose aquella pila de documentos escondiendo quien sabe que clase de cosas. Había algo extraño en todo eso, ¿Qué era lo que tanto buscaba Harry en simples reportes e informes?, ¿Y por qué esa urgencia de guardarlo todo antes de irse? Si no tenían importancia, ¿Por qué simplemente no los dejó y se retiró en lugar de perder el tiempo? Entonces recordó lo que habían dicho Anahí y Luna, llamadas extrañas, salidas imprevistas y al parecer alarmantes. Lamentablemente se vio obligada a salir de sus pensamientos al escuchar tocar la puerta, volteando de inmediato aquel sobre, ocultando así el logo del ministerio. —Adelante. —Dijo mientras fingía ordenar el escritorio.

—Hermione. —Sonrió Ellen al ver que era ella quien estaba dentro.

—Buenos día, Sra. Robert. —Saludó mientras se acercaba notando como la mujer traía a un pequeño tomado de la mano. —Hola, Henry. —Agregó sonriendo al ver al pequeño vestido con su uniforme escolar, cargando una pequeña mochila roja de super héroe.

—Hola. —Contestó éste con una sonrisa, haciendo un movimiento de mano.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí. —Le comentó gustosa Ellen mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas.

—Si, bueno… a decir verdad, ya iba de salida. —Le explicó apenada. —Harry se fue hace una hora y sólo estaba ordenando unas ultimas cosas. —Decía mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

—¿Harry se ha ido? —Preguntó con extrañeza viendo como la castaña asentía. —Pero si acabo de ver su auto afuera. Habíamos quedado de llevar a almorzar a Henry. —Declaró confundida, lo que hizo levantar más sospechas a Hermione. Si su auto estaba ahí, ¿A dónde y cómo se había ido?

" _Sigue usando magia, ha desaparecido"_ pensó segura, ¿Por qué no había registro de él en el ministerio cuando sí ha estado usando magia?

—¿No está? —Soltó desanimado el pequeño al escuchar que el oji-verde se había retirado.

—Lo siento cariño, sé que te prometió llevarte a comer pizza. —Se disculpó la anciana, viendo como el niño bajaba la cabeza abatido.

—Dijo que jugaría conmigo en el parque de bolas. —Murmuró taciturno, mientras se paseaba por la oficina. Ellen soltó un suspiro cansada mientras regresaba a ver Hermione.

—No suele ser incumplido con sus promesas, pero ya lo ha dejado plantado dos veces desde hace un par de semanas. —Le explicó con una sonrisa de resignación. La oji-miel sabía de ante mano que para el moreno el niño era su prioridad y por nada del mundo olvidaría algo así, a menos que se tratara de algo serio.

—Ha tenido demasiado trabajo últimamente que no lo culpo. —Dijo viendo como el niño se entretenía mirando los autos desde la ventana.

—¿Trabajas aquí? —Preguntó curioso Henry mientras se acercaba a la castaña; Hermione asintió poniéndose a la altura del niño.

—Y veo que tu vienes de la escuela. —Le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. —¿Qué tal estuvo? —Quiso saber viéndolo curiosa.

—Me ha ido bien. —Aseguró, escuchando de inmediato el carraspeo de la anciana.

—¿Seguro? —Agregó Ellen con una sonrisa divertida, el niño sonrió nervioso al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

—Hoy la maestra me llamó la atención. —Confesó cabizbajo jugando con la orilla de la camisa de su uniforme.

—¿De verdad?, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —Inquirió fingiendo seriedad la joven.

—Sólo me distraje un ratito. —Se justificó regresando a ver a la mujer mayor.

—La maestra dijo que fue más de una vez. —Le recordó.

—Ya había terminado mis actividades. —Se quejó haciendo una mueca, viendo sonreír a Hermione.

—¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas mientras vamos por un helado? —Le sugirió viendo como el rostro del niño se iluminaba.

—¿Podemos abuela? —Pidió volteando hacia Ellen, ésta sonrió y asintió.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema. —Le aseguró gustosa, Hermione sonrió.

—Pero antes podemos ir por una pizza, ¿Qué dices?

—¡Si! —Soltó alegre al tiempo que daba pequeños saltitos.

—Dejemos que Hermione termine de ordenar la oficina, cariño. —Dijo al tiempo que se incorporaba y tomaba Henry de la mano. Una vez fuera, la castaña regresó su vista hacia aquel sobre, dudando si sería prudente llevárselo a casa y fingir que no había encontrado nada. La risa del otro lado de la oficina la alertó de que debía darse prisa; decidida, tomó aquel sobre y lo guardó en su bolso.

—Sólo espero estar haciendo lo correcto. —Murmuró insegura mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Apenas se apareció en el lugar, buscó las cintas amarillas que le indicarían el paradero de los demás. Se había prometido no levantar sospechas frente a Hermione, pero las circunstancias lo estaban orillando a no ser precavido, tenía que encontrar una solución pronto o acabaría volviéndose loco. El trabajo lo estaba consumiendo y se lamentó al recordar que le había quedado mal a Henry de nuevo, no podía permitirse estar fallando así con él, pensaba mientras veía a lo lejos a Ron y Malfoy conversar, a la espera de que terminaran la revisión del cuerpo.

—Vine en cuanto recibí tu mensaje. —Le informó el pecoso apenas vio al rubio. —¿Quién ha sido? —Preguntó mientras esperaba que los muggles examinaran la escena.

—Una chica… espera, ahí viene Potter. —Le anunció al ver a un pelirrojo acercarse, a quien de inmediato identificó como el moreno con la poción multijugos.

—¿Qué demonios ocurrió ahora? —Quiso saber tan pronto estuvo con ellos.

—Justo le estaba explicando a Weasley. Ha sido una chica esta vez. —Decía regresando su vista al cuerpo que estaba frente a ellos. —Le ha enterrado una navaja en el estómago, pero también…

—Le ha vuelto a aplicar el mismo maleficio. —Terminó el moreno serio, apretando sus puños con fuerza, ¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto? Pensó frustrado.

—Lo que me preocupa es que está dejando esto a la vista de los muggles. —Agregó Ron, viendo como fotografiaban el cuerpo. —¿Por qué lo hace? Es decir, sólo mira a la chica, está… —Intentó formular al ver aquel cuerpo desmembrado. —Tenemos que hacer algo. —Cortó serio, viendo la expresión de sus colegas.

—¿Al menos ya sabemos de quien se trata? —Inquirió el moreno regresando a ver a Malfoy, éste negó.

—Me llevarán el cuerpo apenas terminen para examinar si ha habido otro elemento con el que la haya torturado y que nos ayude a dar con este miserable. —Le explicó de brazos cruzados.

—¿Hankel se encuentra aquí? —Preguntó el pecoso, buscando a uno de sus compañeros auror en la escena.

—Esta por allá. —Decía el rubio mientras le apuntaba hacia un hombre alto de color hablando con un forense.

—Veré que datos tiene, le solicitaré que me envié todo lo que sabe al respecto para empezar con la investigación. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de adentrarse en aquellas cintas hacia el hombre.

—Ya podemos acercarnos. —Le anunció viendo como los magos asentían y le daban el paso. Harry estudió con cuidado el lugar mientras se acercaba, mirando cómo había rastros de sangre salpicados en aquellos árboles del bosque para luego enfocar su vista en aquel cuerpo del que al parecer era una joven de nomas de veinticinco años.

—He visto muchas cosas, pero definitivamente esto es… alarmante y escalofriante. —Manifestó severo el oji-gris.

—Ha escogido un bosque de nuevo. —Habló por fin el moreno, no prestando atención a lo anterior, escudriñando el lugar.

—¿Qué hay con eso?

—Aún no lo sé, pero algo debe significar, ¿Por qué de entre tantos lugares tiene que ser este? —Murmuró con el ceño fruncido viendo aquellas marcas en el cuello de la chica; un escalofrió lo recorrió.

—Tiene ciertas ventajas. —Le explicó. —Por las noches estaba apartado de la vista de todos, lo que le facilitaba deshacerse del cuerpo. —Harry asintió.

—Sin embargo, durante el día es bastante frecuentado por muggles. —Rebatió, viendo a una pareja de mujeres correr a lo lejos. —¿No sería más fácil dejar el cuerpo en un lugar donde no sea visitado por nadie ni por la noche ni durante el día? —Le cuestionó solvente, viendo como el rubio se cruzaba de brazos.

—Tengo la sensación de que este será un caso difícil. —Expresó el Slytherin, pensativo.

—Yo también. —Concordó preocupado viendo con lamento a la chica muerta.

 **̶ │ ̶**

En vista de que Henry y Ellen no tuvieron imprevistos, decidieron almorzar pizza. La anciana había optado por mejor ir a casa del moreno y comerla allá, pues aseguró que estarían más cómodos, ya que el bullicio de la gente solía incomodarla, además de que quería verificar que Harry estuviera en casa, pensando en la posibilidad de que había olvidado el almuerzo, aunque esto último la castaña lo dudó.

—Henry, cariño ¿Por qué no vas y te cambias el uniforme por algo más cómodo para almorzar? —El niño asintió mientras tomaba su mochila y se dirigía al segundo piso.

—Es muy obediente. —Le comentó la oji-miel al ver que el pequeño no protestaba ante las órdenes de la mujer.

—En el orfanato suelen ser muy estrictos con él. —Le explicó al tiempo que sacaba un par de vasos.

—¿Orfanato? —Inquirió confundida. —¿Henry es adoptado? —Soltó no pudiendo ocultar su sorpresa.

—Sí, Harry se ha encargado de su cuidado desde que era un bebé. —Le aseguró con una sonrisa triste.

—Creí que él era su padre. —No pudo evitar decir desconcertada.

—Para Harry el niño es como si fuera su hijo biológico. —Hermione asintió de acuerdo, cualquiera que lo mirara entendería que el pequeño eran los ojos del moreno.

—¿Qué sucedió con sus padres? —Dijo mientras recibía los platos por la mujer.

—Murieron. —Murmuró, viendo enseguida como el niño regresaba sonriente con ropa más cómoda y fresca.

—Listo abuela. —Dijo apenas entró.

—¿Te has lavado las manos? —Quiso saber, fingiendo seriedad.

—¡Limpias! —Le aseguró sonriente al tiempo que mostraba sus palmas, Ellen sonrió. —Después de comer, ¿puedo ir a la piscina con Bruno? —Preguntó mientras Hermione le pasaba un trozo de pizza en un plato.

—Cariño, no sabes nadar. —Le recordó seria. —Siempre que entras a la piscina lo haces con Harry. —El niño hizo un gesto de lamento.

—Estaré en la orilla, lo prometo. —Dijo juntando sus manos en una súplica.

—Está bien, pero quiero que después de eso hagas tu tarea, ¿de acuerdo? —Henry asintió contento. —Ahora come. —le pidió, viendo como el niño tomaba su trozo de pizza y le daba un mordisco. Minutos después el almuerzo transcurría tranquilo para el gusto de Hermione, pues en ocasiones Henry solía hacer uno que otro comentario divertido, propio de un niño de su edad, sacándole un par de risas a ambas mujeres. Después de terminar con sus pedazos, tal como se lo prometió su abuela, fue en busca de aquel labrador para jugar, entrando únicamente a la piscina hasta que Ellen y Hermione terminaran de guardar todo para supervisarlo.

—¿Harry no mencionó a dónde iba? —Preguntó de repente la anciana mientras observaba a unos metros a Henry jugar con Bruno.

—No, pero debo suponer que debió ser algo serio, llevaba prisa. —Respondió mirándola seria, aquella salida aún la intrigaba un poco.

—Harry suele exigirse demasiado a si mismo. —Le comentó después de unos segundos de silencio, meditando sus palabras antes de hablar. —El ocuparse de Henry, los problemas que le trae aquella mujer, la empresa y… —Cortó de inmediato mientras se removía en aquella silla de jardín. —Son demasiadas cosas para un joven como él. —Agregó mientras fingía sonreírle a Henry, Hermione enarcó una ceja desconcertada al ver el nerviosismo en la mujer, ¿Qué más ocultaba el moreno? —Por otro lado, también está el viaje que le prometió al niño. Su cumpleaños se acerca y dudo mucho que puedan realizarlo. —Recordó preocupada al imaginarse la cara de decepción del pequeño al saber que el viaje no se haría.

—¿De verdad?, ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?

—El próximo lunes. —Contestó sin apartar la vista de la piscina. Hermione se asombró al saber que el niño cumplía un día después que ella, no pudiendo evitar recordar aquella sonrisa amarga que cruzó los labios del moreno cuando le mencionó que pronto Henry cumpliría los cinco años, ahora entendía porqué el gesto. Sin embargo, la charla de su madre aquella mañana hizo eco en su cabeza, sonriendo ante la idea brillante de su progenitora.

—¿Por qué no vienen a casa y festejamos juntos? —Le propuso sonriendo.

—¿Juntos? —La cuestionó sin entender.

—Yo cumplo el próximo domingo y mis padres me harán una pequeña fiesta, no me importaría compartirlo con Henry. —Le aseguró, sabía que Harry no se negaría a algo así.

—¡Oh, vaya! —Soltó alegre. —¿De verdad no te importaría? Quiero decir, no somos cercanos y…

—Para nada. —Negó feliz. —¿Cree que haya algún problema con Harry? —Agregó dudosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que no se niegue y asista. —La tranquilizó. —Sin embargo, si me gustaría ayudarte con los gastos, no sé, quizás el…

—No se preocupe, corre por mi cuenta. —Ahora fue el turno de la oji-miel de calmarla. —Sólo quiero saber una cosa. —Pidió.

—Adelante.

—¿Qué personaje le gusta a Henry? —La mirada celeste de la anciana brilló con ternura ante esa última pregunta, cuestionándose ¿Cómo era posible que Harry estuviera con aquella mujer teniendo a Hermione frente a sus ojos?

 **̶ │ ̶**

Luego de haber revisado la escena, el trio de jóvenes decidió partir al departamento del pelirrojo para empezar a hacer un análisis del caso, pues todo indicaba que se enfrentaban a un nuevo enemigo bastante inteligente.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —Preguntó el pecoso apenas estuvieron ahí. Draco se dirigió de inmediato a los últimos archivos del caso anterior y le pasó un expediente a cada uno.

—¿Recuerdan lo último que revisamos de Sean Webster? —El azabache y el pelirrojo asintieron. —Pues me temo que tenemos un problema. —Expuso con seriedad; Harry y Ron se regresaron a ver desconcertados.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó el moreno intrigado.

—¿Estados Unidos reportó algo nuevo? Hasta ahora sólo teníamos los datos que encontramos aquí. Dijiste que murió a causa de un _incarcerous_ y que la bala llegó justo después de haberlo matado. —Le recordó el pecoso, pero enarcó una ceja enseguida al ver que el rubio negaba.

—He ahí el problema. —Comenzó dudoso. —Estados Unidos sí reportó algo. —Afirmó ante la primera pregunta del chico. —Sin embargo, no es lo que esperábamos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Quiso saber el moreno, no le estaba gustando aquello.

—No encontraron nada. —Les anunció con el ceño fruncido, apretando sus puños con impotencia ante lo que les tenía que decir.

—¿De qué hablas? —Intervino Ron, no estaba entendiendo nada.

—Sean Webster no existe. La identificación que encontramos y todos los documentos son falsos, no se tiene ningún registro de este hombre. —Les explicó preocupado. —El asesino se encargó de dejar todo esto a nuestro alcance y así alejarnos de él. —Agregó airado.

—¿De dónde demonios salió entonces? —Soltó molesto el pelirrojo de brazos cruzados, esto no tenía sentido.

—Debe de haber alguna otra forma de identificarlo. —Presionó el moreno, tenía que haber alguna pista, algo mínimo que los ayudara a dar con el paradero del culpable.

—Lo único que les puedo asegurar hasta ahora, es que no es un mago, sino un muggle. —Decía el oji-gris mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio pensativo.

—Entonces habrá que empezar por ahí. —Concordó el moreno.

—¡Es verdad! —Soltó con entusiasmo el pelirrojo, llamando la atención de sus colegas. —Los muggles cuentan con una base de datos de todos los ciudadanos, es una forma de rastreo a través de sus huellas digitales. —Recordó sonriendo.

—Conozco esa base de datos comadreja y no se tiene registro de nadie con su ADN ni con sus huellas. —Respondió el Slytherin cansado, apagando la sonrisa del chico.

—¡Con un demonio! —Lanzó frustrado, dejándose caer pesadamente en su sofá. —Buscamos a un hombre del cual no se tiene registro, ¡esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza! —Gruñó molesto.

—Pero sabemos que quien lo mato es un mago. —Recordó Harry pensativo, quien hasta ahora se había guardado sus comentarios. —Hay algo extraño en todo esto. —Comentó pensativo.

—¿Crees que se trate de alguien que conozcamos como Greyback? —Le cuestionó su amigo; Harry y Draco negaron de inmediato.

—No, quien lo mató se tomó la tarea de buscar un hechizo en particular, uno más simple, como si quisiera ocultar su culpa. Las veces que hemos enfrentado a Greyback no se molesta en lanzarnos maleficios una y otra vez, ¿Por qué se preocuparía por matar a sus víctimas con algo, a mi parecer, tan simple para alguien como él? —Draco y Ron asintieron de acuerdo. —Además, no hay mordidas en los cuerpos. Si seguimos a este bastardo desde hace años es porque ya ha mordido a varios, entre ellos muggles y algunos que no se pudieron salvar. —Les recordó en tono severo.

—Además, hay una bala de por medio. Greyback jamás usaría un arma muggle, eso es absurdo. —Les recordó el rubio.

—Entonces ¿qué sugieren? —Dijo serio Ron, viendo como Harry estudiaba con demasiado cuidado aquellas fotografías.

—Dudo que nosotros sepamos algo de él, pero… —Añadió dudoso el azabache. —Tengo la sensación de que él si nos conoce a nosotros. —Terminó regresando su mirada a aquellas marcas.

—Necesitamos esperar a que Hankel nos mande los informes. —Murmuró resignado Weasley.

—¿Ya tienes los resultados de la autopsia? —Recordó de repente el moreno, Draco negó.

—El cuerpo estaba desmembrado y tenía marcas de esas malditas sogas, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser si no un _incarcerous?_

—Aun así, hay que descartar cualquier cosa. —Contestó pasándose una mano por el rostro cansado.

—No tienes buen aspecto. —Observó el Slytherin viendo la cara demacrada del moreno. —¿Qué han sabido de Greyback?

—Ese bastardo. —Escupió irritado el pecoso. —¡Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar!

—Hemos intentado dar con él, pero no ha sido fácil. —Respondió mientras se acercaba a uno de los sofás y tomaba asiento. —Aunque nos han llegado registros de que probablemente esté en Suecia, no dudaremos en ir hasta allá apenas nos confirmen que se trata de Greyback, sólo es cuestión de días. —Le dijo con determinación.

—Sobre eso… —Habló dudoso el oji-gris. —Necesitaré que traten de mantenerse alejado de problemas estos dos días. —Les pidió serio, ganándose la mirada confusa de ambos.

—¿Por qué?

—Haré un viaje a Alemania para fines de investigación. —Les informó. —Sólo serán dos días, pero tienen que asegurarme que no se meterán en ningún lio, conmigo fuera de San Mungo no tendrán una cuartada para cubrirlos —Les recordó severo.

—¡Estás loco, Huron! —Profirió de inmediato el pecoso en desacuerdo.

—Está bien. —Aceptó Harry, Ron lo regresó a ver incrédulo al ver que su amigo aceptaba con demasiada tranquilidad cuando sabía perfectamente que en cualquier momento tendrían que ir tras Greyback, estuviera Malfoy o no para atenderlos.

—Pero, Harry… —Intentó decir.

—Está bien, Ron. —Le cortó. —No te preocupes por nosotros. —Le aseguró éste regresando su vista al otro chico; Draco asintió conforme, podía irse tranquilo.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Las horas siguientes de clase para Ginny fueron eternas, moría por llegar con Luna e informarle todo acerca de su plan. Tan pronto como se apareció en un callejón cercano, corrió hacia el departamento buscando a su amiga. Rogando porque Hermione no estuviera, pues sabría que no estaría de acuerdo con aquello. Subió hasta el último piso y rápidamente buscó entre sus bolsillos la llave.

—¡Luna! —Gritó agitada apenas entró, lanzando al sofá sus libros, buscando con desesperación a la Ravenclaw.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué esos gritos? —Dijo ésta tan pronto salió de su habitación desconcertada.

—¡He descubierto algo! —Soltó mientras trataba de tomar aire. —Harry, Malfoy y Ron…

—¿Qué haces con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry? —Agregó de inmediato extrañada al ver que la pelirroja la traía en sus manos.

—¡De eso quiero hablarte! —Contestó desesperada mientras la guiaba para que tomara asiento. —Tengo un plan. —Le anunció entusiasmada colocándose a un lado de ella.

—¿Hermione sabe de esto? —Quiso saber mirando con cierta desconfianza a Ginny; la pecosa rodó los ojos.

—¡Escucha! —Exclamó irritada porque no le prestara atención. —Esta mañana fui a espiar las oficinas de los maestros y encontré la de Malfoy. —Comenzó.

—¿Intentaste entrar?

—¡No! Bueno, si quise entrar, pero no pude. —Reconoció, pero de inmediato negó. —¡Ese no es el punto! —Recordó. —Lo que trato de decir es que, ese par de idiotas definitivamente están metidos en algo serio. Escuché como Malfoy hablaba algo acerca de unos informes con Ron, ¡Informes del ministerio! —Luna guardó silencio arqueando una ceja sin comprender aún. —¡Confidenciales!

—Creí que Malfoy era sanador. —Recordó desconcertada, entendiendo al fin el punto de Ginny.

—A eso me refiero, ¿No te parece extraño? —Le cuestionó, viendo como la oji-azul asentía pensativa. —Estoy segura de que uno de esos informes era para Harry, por eso he ideado un plan. —Dijo esta vez sonriendo.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿tu plan incluye haber tomado la capa de invisibilidad del baúl de Harry que Hermione conservaba en casa de sus padres? Ginny, sabes que ella se molestará apenas se… —Intentó decirle preocupada, pues sabía que aquello no le haría ninguna gracia a la castaña.

—Lo sé, por eso acudí a ti, Hermione no iba a estar de acuerdo con lo que haremos. —Interrumpió seria.

—¿Haremos? —repitió desconcertada.

—Si, HAREMOS. —Enfatizó. —Entraremos al departamento de Ron y buscaremos esos informes.

—¡¿Qué?! —Profirió estupefacta. —¡Ginny, si piensas que iré contigo, olvida que…!

—Si todo sale bien no será necesario que salgas con Ronald. —La rubia guardó silencio tan pronto terminó.

—¿Cuándo será? —Quiso saber después de unos segundos callada, Ginny sonrió triunfal.

—Mañana por la noche, ya tengo todo planeado. Disponemos de una hora nada más, es tiempo suficiente. —Le aseguró, confiada de que todo saldría bien. —Y antes de eso pasaremos a hacerle una visita a la oficina de Malfoy de nuevo. —Le informó. La chica, quien estaba a punto de incorporarse se sentó de golpe de nuevo y la regresó a ver de inmediato.

—¿Con Malfoy también? —Soltó con sorpresa. —Ginny, no… ¡Ay, Merlín! —Se pasó una mano por su cabello con desesperación. —¡De acuerdo! Te ayudaré. —Aceptó irritada; Ginny sonrió y la abrazó eufórica.

—Por cierto… —Decía al tiempo que se separaba. —Hermione no se puede enterar de esto, Luna. —Le advirtió seria. —Es claro que no nos apoyará, pero si ellos están jugando sucio, nosotras también lo haremos. —Le dijo con determinación.

—Por eso tomaste la capa, ¿no? —La pelirroja asintió. —Dime qué haremos. —Pidió la rubia.

—Este es el plan…

 **̶ │ ̶**

Harry miró su reloj por tercera vez esa noche, y es que, pese a que apenas iban a dar las nueve y no era muy tarde, se sentía agotado. Los días que no había descansado bien le estaban cobrando factura, pero lamentablemente no podía descansar, aquellas dos personas muertas que habían encontrado esos últimos días lo estaban preocupando, temiendo que se repitiera. Pero también estaba ese hecho importante del maleficio. Habían usado eso con él, ¿Cómo demonios no le iba a preocupar? Tenía la sensación de que se trataban de los mismos sujetos que lo sometieron aquella noche en Hogwarts.

—¿Quién eres? —Murmuró cansado mientras se apartaba sus anteojos para descansar un poco la vista. Necesitaba ayuda, debía reconocerlo, pensó sintiendo su cuerpo pesado a causa del cansancio, sin embargo, no quería renunciar a su empleo muggle. Ellen le había confiado todo lo que tenía y no quería decepcionarla diciéndole que no podía con el trabajo, ella no sabía que provenía del mundo mágico, ¿Cómo explicarle entonces que tenía demasiado trabajo? De repente, el crepitar de las llamas de su chimenea llamó su atención.

—¡Harry, Harry! —Habló con urgencia una voz.

—¿Qué sucede, Ron? —Preguntó enseguida tan pronto reconoció que era su amigo.

—Es sobre Greyback —Le anunció con urgencia. —Hemos encontrado su paradero, uno de los aurores aseguró verlo salir del callejón Knockturn. —Harry asintió serio.

—¿Saben en dónde está ahora?

—Se dirige al pueblo de Lynton.

—Ordena que más aurores vayan hacia allá, esta vez no escapará. —Aseguró mientras tomaba su varita para a los segundos desaparecer del despacho de su casa.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Por otro lado, se llegó aquel día y tanto Luna como Ginny se dirigieron al departamento del pecoso, caminando con cuidado por aquel oscuro callejón, mirando con desconfianza a todos lados.

—¿Ron vive aquí? —No pudo evitar preguntar preocupada al ver las condiciones del edificio.

—Descuida, yo también pensé lo mismo la primera vez que vine. Por dentro es muy diferente. —Le aseguró subiendo por aquellas oxidadas escaleras de metal. Una vez en la puerta, Ginny sacó una tarjeta, dispuesta a abrirla al estilo muggle, tal como lo había hecho hace un momento en la oficina de Malfoy.

—¿Estás segura de saberlo hacer? —Inquirió la rubia viendo como Ginny trataba inútilmente de abrir la puerta.

—¡Ya te dije que si, sólo dame unos minutos…! —Se quejó ésta forzando la puerta. —¿Por qué demonios no funciona? —Dijo enojada al ver sus intentos fallidos.

—Es una puerta de metal reforzada, Ginny. No esperes que funcione de la misma manera que la de Malfoy. —Contestó con obviedad de brazos cruzados.

—¡Inténtalo tu entonces! —Rebatió molesta, haciéndose a un lado. —Pero te advierto que un _alohomora_ no funcionará. —Le indicó cuando vio que sacó su varita. Luna rodó los ojos, sabía que Ron era condenadamente despistado en este tipo de cosas, por lo que no dudó que sí funcionaría.

— _Alohomora._ —Pronunció con suavidad hacia el cerrojo.

—Te dije que… —Intentó alegarle, pero cayó de inmediato al ver que la puerta se abría.

—Perdón, no te entendí, ¿dijiste algo? —Preguntó burlesca.

—Si, si, como sea. Ahora entremos. —Respondió irritada.

—Está oscuro. —Comentó apenas entraron.

—¿Y qué esperabas? No hay nadie. —Contestó cortante, sintiendo enseguida un pellizco en el brazo. —¡Oye! —Chilló sobándose.

—No es mi culpa que primero no intentaras usar la varita. —La amonestó al ver que Ginny seguía molesta por aquello.

—¡Ese no era motivo para que…! —Iba reclamarle, pero el gruñido de un perro las alertó que no estaban solas. —¿Qué fue eso? —Quiso saber alarmada, tragando saliva.

—Creo que es un perro. —Le dijo la rubia al iluminar un poco con su varita.

—¡Oh, lo olvidé! —Soltó con lamento al recordar la mascota de su hermano, sobresaltándose al ver al can mostrar sus dientes. —¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte! —Manifestó apuntándolo.

—¡Ginny! —La regañó la oji-azul apartándole la varita. —Sólo es un perro, ¿pensabas atacarlo? —Agregó mirándola molesta.

—¡No es cualquier perro, Luna! —Le aseguró refugiándose detrás de su amiga al verlo acercarse. —¡Inmovilízalo o qué sé yo! —Le apuró dándole un empujoncito.

—¡No haré semejante cosa! —Negó en desacuerdo.

—¡Bien, entonces ofrécenos como su cena! —Sugirió sarcástica, temiendo que al primer movimiento el perro se les fuera encima.

—¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Lo vas a asustar. —La reprendió molesta, tratando de pensar en algo para distraer al animal.

—¿Qué? —Lanzó incrédula. —¿Cómo me pides eso? ¡¿Has visto sus dientes?! Ay Merlín… —Gimoteó. La Ravenclaw apuntó su varita hacia otro lugar del departamento buscando algo que las pudiera ayudar para controlarlo, fue entonces cuando vio cerca de la ventana un sobre con galletas para perro.

—¡Lo tengo! —Sonrió. —Necesito que distraigas al perro.

—¡Qué!, ¿Pretendes dejarme como carnada de esta bestia peluda? —Profirió con horror.

—Iré por las galletas.

—¡No es momento para comer, Luna! —Exclamó airada, la rubia rodó los ojos fastidiada.

—Sólo no te muevas y háblale bonito. —Le ordenó al tiempo que daba un paso con cuidado hacia la izquierda.

—Oh si, como si eso fuera a servir. —Dijo sarcástica, el can ladró de nuevo. —¡Tranquilo, Rex! Soy hermana de tu dueño, relájate perrito… —Decía intentando sonar cariñosa al recordar su nombre. —No venimos a hacerte daño… ¡Merlín! —Lanzó temblando al ver que sólo molestaba más aquel pastor alemán, pero de inmediato la atención de Rex se concentró en la rubia.

—Ven aquí pequeño, mira lo que tengo para ti. —Le dijo cariñosa moviendo aquella bolsa de galletas, viendo como el animal corría hacia ella. —Eso es, ¿quieres una? —Preguntó sonriendo, el animal ladró extasiado sin perder de vista su premio, moviendo su cola para los lados. —¡Sentado! —Le ordenó y éste de inmediato obedeció. —¡Muy bien! Aquí tienes. —Rio entregándole una para después rascarle con cariño el cuello.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Preguntó extrañamente sorprendida al ver la facilidad con la que la rubia logró dominar al perro.

—Dicen que las cosas se parecen a su dueño, ¿no? —Decía sonriendo mientras acariciaba a Rex y este movía la cola gustoso por los mimos de la rubia.

—¿Qué hay con eso? —Habló sin entender.

—¿Sabes qué hacía para tranquilizar a Ron cuando se molestaba?

—Eso lo explica todo. —Reconoció ya no sorprendiéndose de aquello. —Ahora, ¿por dónde empezamos? —Dijo regresando su vista hacia el lugar.

—Deberías empezar por allá. —Le sugirió la oji-azul apuntando hacia la cama de Ron; Ginny, asintió y se acercó de inmediato. —Yo buscaré por acá. —Le avisó mientras recorría el living con el perro detrás de ella.

 **̶ │ ̶**

—Aseguren todas las salidas, cada calle o callejón. —Ordenaba el pecoso a varios aurores que se encontraban ahí.

—¿Qué saben hasta ahora? —Quiso saber tan pronto llegó, Ron lo regresó a ver serio.

—Sigue en el pueblo. —Contestó. —Les ordené a los muchachos que vigilaran las salidas.

—No duden en atacar si lo tienen cerca, por nada del mundo podemos permitir que escape. —Les recordó severo.

—Señor Shlemmer, ¿Qué hay del bosque? —Preguntó uno de los aurores; Harry y Ron se voltearon a ver serios.

—Quiero que varios hombres se adentren en el bosque, no los quiero demasiado lejos de la superficie. Si intenta escapar, ustedes estarán ahí para detenerlo en lo que Weasley y yo llegamos, ¿alguna duda? —Los hombres negaron firmes, luego partieron a sus lugares.

—¿Qué hay de los muggles? —Habló ahora el pecoso.

—El pueblo está silencioso, todos están en sus casas probablemente durmiendo. —Le comentó mientras caminaban por las oscuras calles de Lynton. —Lo que nos facilita sellar cada puerta o ventana y silenciar cierto perímetro. —Respondió mirando con cuidado cada casa por las que cruzaban.

—¿Qué demonios estará buscando? —Gruñó molesto.

—Probablemente una presa fácil, ¿y qué mejor que un muggle? O simplemente jodernos la existencia. —Declaró con frialdad.

Sonrió burlesco mirando desde lo alto del pueblo como varios aurores se dispersaban entre el lugar. Se había arriesgado demasiado al regresar a Inglaterra sabiendo que el estúpido de Shlemmer y Weasley irían tras él, pero debía averiguar quién era aquel sujeto que lo había citado en el callejón Knockturn; gruñó al recordar. Hacía un mes comenzó a recibir una fuerte cantidad de dinero de parte de un anonimato, desconocía de quién se trataba, pero dudaba que fuera una trampa de Shlemmer y sus hombres, pues en una ocasión explicaba en una de sus cartas el deseo de deshacerse de Potter y Granger, fue entonces cuando comenzó el interés. Según el mundo mágico nadie sabía qué había pasado con Potter desde hacía varios años, incluso él lo consideró muerto, pero ahora… Llevado por la intriga de aquello consideró divertido verse con aquel hombre, pues él más que nadie estaba interesado en saber si estaba vivo. Sin embargo, aquel hombre jamás llegó al lugar acordado lo que de inmediato lo hizo enfurecer, el imbécil de Borgin no supo darle información de él, pues negó haber recibido a un cliente con las iniciales que le dio.

—Estúpido. —Escupió viendo aquella casa blanca cerca del bosque, formando una sonrisa macabra en sus labios.

—Hay demasiado silencio. —Comentó desconfiando Ron, cuidando cada paso que daba.

—No debe de estar muy lejos. —Dijo escudriñando los botes que se encontraban cerca del lago para de inmediato sentir un escalofrió al oír el grito desesperado de una niña.

—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! —Preguntó alarmado su amigo, viendo a todos lados con su varita en mano.

—¡Ha comenzado! —Soltó desapareciendo rápidamente hacia la dirección de donde provino el grito.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Habían pasado alrededor de treinta minutos y aún ninguna encontraba nada. La pecosa miró su reloj de mano preocupada, su hermano no tardaba en regresar.

—¿Has encontrado algo?

—Nada. —Negó la rubia. —Espera un segundo. —Añadió extrañada al ver como el animal, rasgaba aquella lámina que se encontraba debajo de los soportes de la cocina, pues esta se encontraba en un segundo piso, un poco más arriba de un metro. —¿Qué es lo que buscas amigo? —Le preguntó mientras se colocaba a la altura del animal. —¿Qué es esto? —Murmuró extrañada siguiendo la línea en vertical del metal, se alejó un poco y del otro extremo estaban las mismas líneas sobresaliendo, ¿era una puerta? —Ginny, creo que encontré algo. —Llamó preocupada un minuto después.

—¿Qué sucede? —Quiso saber regresando con ella rápidamente.

—Velo tu misma. —Señaló.

—No puedo creerlo… —Soltó sorprendida mientras entraban a aquel lugar. —¿Una habitación escondida? —Decía mientras recorrían el cuarto. Pese a que el espacio por fuera era pequeño con magia fácilmente lograron hacerlo amplio, ajustándolo a sus necesidades como auror. El lugar no tenía color, sin embargo, gruesas láminas de metal cubrían las paredes, además que del techo colgaban largas lámparas que perfectamente podrían iluminar bien el lugar, mientras que el suelo estaba hecho de madera petiribí, dándole un aspecto misterioso al lugar. Del lado derecho, había un cómodo sofá gris en forma de L, al fondo una enorme mesa redonda de vidrio, y finalmente, del lado izquierdo, cerca de aquel escritorio, una pared repleta de imágenes que ambas chicas les dio escalofríos.

—Esto es… —Intentó decir Luna estupefacta.

—Son personas muertas. —Terminó Ginny.

—¡Merlín, ¿Qué es esto?! —Se preguntó de forma ahogada, ¿Qué era lo que ocultaban los chicos?

—¿Así que esto es lo que hacen? —Agregó la pecosa leyendo un expediente que se encontraba cerca. —Y veo que Harry también está involucrado. —Declaró seria.

—Creí que Hermione había dicho que no usaba magia. —Le recordó caminando hacia ella.

—Pues tal parece que si la usó todos estos años, la pregunta es: ¿Cómo lo hizo y porque nadie lo notó? —Se cuestionó volviendo su vista aquella perturbadora pared.

—Tenemos que decírselo a Hermione cuanto antes. —Manifestó seria Luna, tomando aquel folder que Ginny sostenía. Ésta asintió de acuerdo para enseguida salir inmediatamente del departamento, dejando perfectamente todo ordenado.

 **̶ │ ̶**

—Y ahora… —Dijo mientras se pasaba la lengua por sus asquerosos dientes. —Tu turno maldita muggle. —Escupió sonriendo, viendo como aquella mujer corría hacia el rincón de la habitación mirando con terror al licántropo.

—¡No me hagas daño, te lo suplico! —Le imploró entre lágrimas, presa del miedo.

—Llegué hasta aquí arriesgándome, no me iré sin divertirme un rato. —Le aseguró al tiempo que se acercaba con peligrosidad.

—¡Te doy lo que quieras, pero déjame ir! —Rogó temblando. Greyback la tomó del cuello, enterrándole sus uñas.

—¿Lo que quiera? —La mujer asintió como pudo, pues el fuerte agarre no le estaba permitiendo respirar. —Quiero tu vida. —arrojó con frialdad, antes de morderla.

Una vez en el bosque, a unos cuantos metros, sintieron el fuerte olor a humo y a medida que se acercaban, las llamas se iban haciendo más notorias.

—¡AUXILIO! —Gritó una mujer encerrada en aquellas llamas abrazadoras que poco a poco iban consumiendo su casa.

—¡Maldición! —Profirió furioso el moreno corriendo hacia la casa para entrar.

—¡Harry, detente! —Logró decir Ron tomándolo del brazo. —¡No sabemos que clase de fuego usó! —Dijo en un intento de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero éste negó.

—¡No hay tiempo, hay personas vivas aún! —Exclamó rabioso al ver que habían llegado tarde para después zafarse con brusquedad del agarre de su compañero.

—¡Harry, maldición! —Pero fue demasiado tarde, pues su amigo inmediatamente se perdió entre la puerta de aquel hogar.

Tan pronto como entró percibió demasiado humo, afortunadamente el fuego aún no llegaba a la primera planta, así que tenía cierta ventaja. Avanzó un tramo hacia las escaleras encontrándose el cuerpo sin vida de una niña con varias mordidas en el cuerpo.

—¡Miserable! —Logró decir, llevándose el antebrazo al rostro para evitar un poco el humo. —¡Sal maldito cobarde! —Gritó mientras subía las escaleras a toda prisa, sintiendo más de cerca el calor del fuego. Al llegar al segundo piso el llanto de una niña pequeña lo alertó…

—¡MAMI! —Escuchó del otro lado de lo que parecía un pasillo. Desesperado, corrió hacia la voz buscando por sobre aquella capa gris. —¡MAMI! —Volvió decir y esta vez pudo percibir el llanto con mayor claridad.

—¡¿Dónde…?! —Y fue ahí cuando vio a una pequeña niña de no más de tres años, llorando en la puerta de su habitación abrazada a un oso de peluche.

—¡Tiene a mi mami! —Sollozó la pequeña tan pronto el moreno estuvo ahí.

—¡Te prometo que estará bien, ahora necesito sacarte de aquí! —Le dijo en voz baja al tiempo que la tomaba en brazos y corría hacia las escaleras, debía darse prisa. Al bajar procuró cubrirle el rostro a la niña para que no viera el horror de la que sabía era su hermana muerta.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¡Porqué el maldito fuego no se apaga! —Gritó desesperado el pecoso viendo como inútilmente los aurores intentaban apagarlo.

—¡Señor, debemos entrar! —Pudo oír a lo lejos uno de los muchachos, pero tan pronto como terminó un rayo verde se dirigía hacia ellos.

—¡Cúbranse! —Ordenó viendo como aquel auror apenas y tuvo tiempo de esquivar la maldición.

—¿De dónde ha venido eso?

—¡Vino de una de las habitaciones de arriba! —Señaló otro, apuntando hacia la ventana de donde desprendía más humo la casa.

—¡RON! —Oyó desde la casa reconociendo la voz de su amigo, viendo como Harry salía con una pequeña en los brazos.

—¡Harry, que…!

—¡Debo volver, asegúrate de que esté a salvo! —Dijo agitado por la falta de aire, regresando de inmediato al interior de la casa.

—¡No vayas! —Le advirtió intentando ir detrás de él. —¡¿Dónde diablos están los demás?! —Quiso saber al ver que sólo eran él y dos aurores contra el fuego.

—Hay una barrera que impide el paso de los demás, ¡Nos puso una trampa! —Le informó uno de ellos.

—¡Cuida a la niña, tengo que ir a ayudarlo! —Pidió dejando bajo su cargo aquella pequeña rubia.

El humo comenzaba a tener efecto sobre él, le costaba trabajo respirar y los ojos le ardían impidiéndole ver con claridad; tosió mientras subía las escaleras de nuevo viendo como el fuego ya estaba consumiendo la puerta de aquella habitación. Tomó su varita con fuerza y apuntó hacia aquel marco.

— _¡Bombarda!_ —Logró pronunciar, sintiendo de golpe el calor del fuego golpear su rostro al abrirse la puerta, siendo recibido por unas largas llamas que rápidamente avanzaban por la pared de las escaleras. Sin perder más tiempo brincó aquellas llamaradas, cayendo de rodillas del otro lado; trató de respirar hondo al sentir que sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire, pero le era casi imposible pues inmediatamente un fuerte tosido escapó de su boca. Una risa lo alertó de que no se encontraba solo en aquel cuarto, así que rápidamente se incorporó tomando su varita, fue entonces cuando estupefacto, miró el cuerpo de una mujer colgada sobre la lámpara del techo con una gruesa cadena atada al cuello.

—Tenemos invitados, ponte cómodo. —Le solicitó Greyback en tono burlesco escondido en aquel humo.

—Eres un bastardo… ¡Qué le has hecho! —Decía apuntándolo con su varita a aquella capa gris que obstruía su vista. — _¡Expulso!_

—¿Qué pasa? —Rio burlesco al ver que falló. —¿Te estás quedando sin aire mi amigo? —Soltó con una risita mientras se acercaba, admirando como inútilmente el chico intentaba ponerse de pie. Harry no entendía como demonios el licántropo podía hablar con tanta naturalidad pese al humo, ¿Qué demonios había usado para quemar la casa que sólo le afectaba a él?

—¡HARRY! —Escuchó gritar al pelirrojo en la planta baja con dificultad, llamando la atención de Greyback, quien de inmediato regresó su vista seria hacia el hombre pelirrojo que se encontraba bajo sus pies.

—¡Sal… de… de aquí! —Apenas y pudo decir de forma ahogada tratando de sostener mejor su varita, pero tan pronto como intentó levantar la mano gritó ahogadamente al sentir los huesos de su muñeca quebrarse, pues Greyback no tuvo piedad en pisar su mano como si de un insecto se tratase.

—¡Eres Potter! —Rugió furioso, pateando su varita lejos del alcance del oji-verde. —¡Debí suponerlo! —Escupió mientras lanzaba al moreno con un hechizo hacia una de las paredes con fuego. —¡Era imposible que ese infeliz se salvara aquella noche! —Decía recordando el último enfrentamiento con Thomas Shlemmer que casi le costaba la vida. Harry trató de apartarse del fuego como pudo pese al dolor de su muñeca, ya casi no podía respirar. —¡Tú y ese estúpido de Weasley! —Gritó tomándolo del cuello y arrojándolo contra la pared una vez más. El joven no supo en que momento Greyback dejó caer de golpe el cuerpo de aquella mujer, dejándola que se consumiera por el fuego. —Dada tu incapacidad de usar tu varita, haremos esto más justo. —Decía mientras enrollaba aquella cadena en sus manos y se acercaba al moreno. Harry tragó con dificultad, viendo con horror aquello; tosió una vez más tratando de alejarse. —¿Qué pasa, Potter?, ¿te asustan las cadenas? —Rio mientras la giraba, sin embargo, una explosión en la parte de abajo le avisó al licántropo que el tiempo se estaba acabando. —¡Terminemos con esto! —Soltó con determinación apretando aquella cadena con fuerza contra su cuello. Desesperado, el moreno llevó una de sus manos hacia ella tratando de apartarla, retorciéndose por la falta de aire que, estaba seguro, no era por el humo de aquel lugar. —¡Mírate! —Le dijo cerca del oído. —Ni siquiera he apretado lo suficiente y ya te estás revolcando como un maldito cobarde. —Decía entretenido soltando una carcajada.

Sentía el sudor bajar por su rostro y un fuerte dolor en el pecho, no sabiendo si eran sus quemaduras o su desesperado corazón que latía con fuerza ante aquello. Sabía que podía hacer más que simplemente patalear, pero su cuerpo no respondía, el miedo era mucho más grande, el miedo lo paralizaba…

" _El dolor en sus muñecas y en sus pies era cada vez más insoportable. Levantó su rostro del suelo en aquel oscuro cuarto, viendo las marcas en sus manos a causa de las sogas, estaba mareado y apenas podía moverse. Un fuerte tosido escapó de sus labios, sintiendo de inmediato el sabor a sangre en su boca, ¿Dónde estaba? Pensó aterrado y confundido al mismo tiempo, escuchando a lo lejos los pasos de alguien acercarse. Tragó con dificultad girando su rostro húmedo a causa de la sangre y el sudor, y vio la oscura forma de un hombre apuntarlo…_

— _incarcerous."_

La sonrisa de Greyback se ensanchó al ver la mano del moreno caer de golpe de su cuello.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Hermione se dirigió de nuevo a su oficina en San Mungo ese jueves por la noche, preguntándose, ¿Por qué el sanador que se encargaba de los casos especiales y más delicados se había largado? Y lo peor, ¿Por qué demonios creían que alguien como ella era perfecta para sustituirlo esa noche? Pensó irritada mientras entraba. No es que le molestara tomar turnos, sino que no tuvieran consideración con ella en haberle avisado por lo menos un día antes, ¿es que acaso era muy difícil? Por suerte Harry había cancelado su trabajo esa mañana, informándoles que no sería necesario que asistieran, pues el debía atender asuntos importantes por fuera.

—Si, claro y yo nací ayer. —Murmuró sarcástica dejándose caer en aquella silla pasándose una mano por la sien. No se tragaba aquel cuento en lo absoluto, ¿asuntos importantes?, ¡Ajá! Entonces recordó aquellos informes abandonados en la oficina del moreno, no se había atrevido aún a revisarlos por miedo a encontrar algo que, sabía que la iba a molestar. —No tiene caso postergarlo más. —Se dijo resignada mientras abría uno de sus cajones y sacaba aquel folder oscuro. Abrió con cuidado y su ceño se frunció al ver que únicamente se trataba de unas fotografías. Desconcertada, se acomodó en su lugar y sacó las fotos. —¿Qué…? —Apenas y logró decir de forma ahogada al ver que aquellas imágenes mostraban el cuerpo de una persona muerta y evidentemente torturada de mil formas, pasó a la siguiente imagen y con asombro llevó una de sus manos a su boca, pues la cabeza había sido desprendida del cuerpo. Trató de concentrarse en las siguientes imágenes, pero unos gritos en el pasillo llamaron su atención. Extrañada, salió para verificar a qué se debía tanto escándalo, sin embargo, jamás se imaginó que se trataba de Ron, quien inútilmente trataba de hacer reaccionar a su compañero en el suelo.

—¡Un sanador! —Soltó histérico viendo como algunas enfermeras se acercaban a él rápidamente. —¡Localicen al señor Malfoy! —Ordenó desesperado a las mujeres.

—Le suplico que se tranquilice señor Weasley. Su amigo puede ser atendido por otro sanador que esté… —Intentó razonar una mujer con él, pero éste negó de inmediato, debatiéndose entre lo correcto o lo que habría hecho el moreno.

—No, necesito al señor Malfoy cuanto antes, ¡comuníqueme con él enseguida! —Decía tratando de tranquilizarse para poder pensar, ¡Merlín, si tan solo Harry se dejara atender por alguien más!

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó una castaña al llegar y ver todo el alboroto; Ron palideció al verla…

—Hermione… —Murmuró atónito tragando saliva. La castaña se desconcertó al ver su semblante asustado, luego posó su vista en aquel cuerpo.

—¡Traigan una camilla! —Solicitó mientras revisaba su pulso. —Está muy lento y casi no respira, ¡deprisa! —Presionó.

—¡NO! —Soltó de inmediato el pelirrojo. —Tu no debes atenderlo… —Intentó decir nervioso.

—¿Qué?, ¡Ron, se está muriendo! —Gritó tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, el pelirrojo se pasó las manos por el rostro desesperado, Harry lo iba a matar.

—Llévenlo a la habitación más cercana. —Demandó tan pronto lo subieron a una camilla. —¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó? —Quiso saber mientras dirigían al hombre hacia una de las habitaciones por el pasillo.

—Un incendio… no sabemos que fue lo que utilizó, pero creo que respiramos veneno. —Le explicaba agitado mientras caminaba detrás de ella. Tan pronto como llegaron a la habitación Hermione le colocó una máscara de oxígeno y comenzó a cortar su uniforme de auror para inspeccionar las quemaduras.

—Traigan una poción para envenenamiento. —Pidió a una de las mujeres que se encontraba ayudándola. —¿Tienes idea de qué clase de fuego utilizaron? —Preguntó mientras buscaba entre sus pociones algo para atender las quemaduras de su pecho y cuello.

—Probablemente fuego demoniaco… yo, no estoy seguro. —Contestó con nerviosismo mientras miraba el reloj de pared que se encontraba en ese momento, la poción perdería su efecto en cualquier momento, tragó asustado. La castaña lo regresó a ver de inmediato molesta, ¿Fuego demoniaco?, ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo o Ron era muy estúpido como para no identificarlo? De haber sido así, probablemente no hubieran sobrevivido. Una vez le aplicaron varias pociones para tratar el envenenamiento, Hermione ordenó gasas y vendas para las quemaduras.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de tu compañero? —Preguntó girándose de nuevo al pecoso.

—Thomas Schlemmer. —Respondió, pero enseguida sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver como aquel hombre volvía a tomar la forma de su amigo.

—¿Por qué querías que fuera atendido por Malfoy? —Quiso saber desconcertada al ver como su amigo comenzaba a sudar frío.

—¡Mierda! —susurró al ver como por fin la poción había perdido totalmente su efecto.

—¿Qué? —Lo miró confundida —¿Qué ocurre? —Dijo girándose hacia donde se encontraba Thomas, soltando un jadeo de sorpresa. —¡Merlín! —Lanzó al ver como aquel hombre pelirrojo había desaparecido dando lugar a un moreno que conocía perfectamente. —Harry… —De inmediato giró hacia su amigo encontrándolo sentado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, rendido.

—Estoy muerto. —Se dijo cansado con los ojos cerrados.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! —Preguntó molesta pasando su mirada del oji-verde al pelirrojo. —¡Contéstame, Ron! —Le exigió al sólo obtener silencio por parte de éste; el pecoso negó…

—No puedo decirte. —Respondió agachando la cabeza.

—¡Ron! —Bramó molesta.

—¡No es algo que me corresponda! —Soltó a la defensiva mientras se incorporaba. —Si quieres una explicación, pídesela a él. —Agregó serio señalando con su cabeza al moreno.

—¡Son unos idiotas, unos…! —Intentó decir enojada con los puños apretados. —¡Te quiero fuera! —Demandó más preocupada que antes al saber que era Harry de quien se trataba.

—Está bien, pero nadie debe entrar a esta habitación más que nosotros. —Le recordó casi en una súplica; Hermione asintió respirando agitada a causa del enojo. Una vez Ron fuera, se concentró en el joven, despojándolo de aquellas prendas quemadas.

—¿Qué te han hecho? —Dijo en voz baja viendo con angustia aquellas cicatrices en todo el pecho del moreno.

El tiempo transcurría y Ron no tenía noticias de su amigo, varios sanadores se acercaron a él ofreciéndole curar sus quemaduras, pero se negó. Pasó sus manos con frustración por sus cabellos rojos, Harry y Draco lo iban a matar por no haber tomado precauciones, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, ¡Estaba harto! Cansado de tantas mentiras y secretos que lo único que hacían eran colocarlo en el filo de la espada, ¿Cómo diantre iba a saber que Hermione estaría en el piso de Malfoy?, ¡Él le advirtió! Se negó ante esa estúpida idea de que el Slytherin se fuera sabiendo que probablemente Greyback aparecería en cualquier momento y necesitarían su ayuda. No estaba dispuesto a hacerse responsable esta vez, él intentó ser precavido y ni Harry ni Malfoy quisieron hacerle caso, ¿y esperan que se haga responsable ahora? Pensaba con frustración tomando asiento en la pequeña sala de espera.

Por otro lado, Ginny y Luna arribaban San Mungo buscando con desesperación a la castaña. Habían ido a su departamento creyendo que Hermione ya estaría ahí, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo vacío. Al principio pensaron que llegaría en cualquier momento, sin embargo, pasaron los minutos y su amiga no llegó, lo que las hizo suponer que probablemente estaría en San Mungo.

—Disculpe, ¿sabe en dónde se encuentra la señorita Granger? —Preguntó la pecosa a un empleado tratando de sonar calmada. Ron, quien estaba a unos metros de ahí, reconoció la voz de inmediato y levantó el rostro hacia ella, viendo que también estaba acompañada de Luna.

—¿Ginny? —Ambas se sobresaltaron y voltearon enseguida. —¿Qué hacen aquí? —Quiso saber extrañado, pasando su mirada a la rubia, quien no pudo ocultar su preocupación al ver el rostro del pecoso manchado de hollín y parte de su atuendo quemado.

—¡Pero ¿qué te ha pasado?! —Soltó su hermana tan pronto vio quemaduras en sus manos y parte de su brazo derecho.

—¿Qué hacen con eso? —Inquirió con seriedad, señalando aquel folder negro que reconocía perfectamente como suyo. —¿De dónde lo han sacado? —Demandó en tono molesto; Ginny ocultó de inmediato el documento detrás de ella.

—¡No es asunto tuyo! —Dijo rápidamente a la defensiva, olvidándose de las heridas de Ronald. —¿Dónde está Hermione? —Le exigió ahora ella.

—Está atendiendo a Harry. —Le explicó. —Aún no has contestado mi pregunta. —Le recordó esta vez mirando serio también a la rubia.

—¿Harry está aquí? —Dijo esta vez Luna quien hasta ahora se había mantenido callada, el pecoso asintió.

—¡Ay no! —Murmuró con lamento Ginny al ver correr hacia ellos a Malfoy, ¿Qué más les podía pasar?

—¡Weasley! —Habló tan pronto estuvo cerca del pelirrojo. —¿Qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió?, ¡Les advertí que no hicieran nada! —Profirió molesto no prestándole atención a las chicas.

—¿Y que demonios querías que hiciera, Huron? ¡No tuvimos opción! —Se defendió. —¡Te advertí que no era buena idea que te largaras! —Le lanzó furioso mientras lo señalaba. Ginny y Luna se voltearon a ver desconcertadas, manteniéndose al margen de aquella discusión de la cual no estaban entendiendo nada.

—¡Olvida eso!, ¿Dónde está Potter? —quiso saber enseguida al ver con seriedad a las chicas presentes.

—Está con Hermione. —Contestó más calmado al tiempo que señalaba la habitación donde se encontraban.

—Iré a sacarla de ahí. —Dijo con determinación dirigiéndose hacia ella, pero apenas dio unos cuantos pasos la vio salir con expresión molesta. Un silencio incómodo se formó al ver que Hermione se acercaba a ellos con paso firme. —Potter es mi paciente, yo me encargaré de él. Puedes retirarte… —Le ordenó el rubio serio.

—No me pienso ir a ningún lado. —Rebatió con el ceño fruncido.

—No es tu caso, Granger… —Quiso amonestarla, pero Hermione fue mucho más rápida.

—Quiero hablar contigo, ¡Ahora! —Enfatizó mirando encolerizada al rubio; Draco meditó un poco hacerle caso o no, pues la cara de la castaña mostraba todo menos agrado.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó.

—Puedes pasar a verlo, Ron. —Agregó la oji-miel dirigiéndose al pecoso. —Tú y yo hablaremos después. —Le recordó con mesura, éste asintió. Hermione se regresó hacia el rubio y le indicó con la mirada que la siguiera hacia su oficina, el oji-gris gruñó caminando detrás de ella, dejando a Ron solo con las chicas.

—Y esto no te pertenece. —Declaró molesto arrebatándole con brusquedad aquellos expedientes a Ginny.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó ésta. —¡Devuélvemelo! —Le exigió enojada.

—Hablaremos de esto después. —Le advirtió. —Y eso también te incluye Luna. —Añadió serio dirigiéndose a la oji-azul, quien tragó al ver su mirada molesta.

—¡Idiota! —Escupió frustrada Ginny al verlo entrar en la habitación donde se encontraba el moreno.

Hermione se giró hacia el rubio tan pronto escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

—¡Quiero una explicación! —Reclamó una vez estuvieron solos.

—¡No te incumbe! —Dijo con brusquedad. —Nada de esto te concierne. Agradezco tu ayuda, pero ha sido suficiente…

—¡Claro que me incumbe! —Profirió enojada. —Si se trata de Harry…

—¡Escucha, Granger! —Gritó molesto. —¡Son asuntos del ministerio, si Potter hubiera querido que te enteraras te habría buscado hace años! —Bramó airado viendo como Hermione respiraba agitada al tiempo que apretaba sus puños; Draco se pasó las manos por el rostro con cansancio al ver el error de sus palabras. —Sólo… —Intentó decir midiéndose. —Mantente alejada de esto, ¿sí?

—No. —Negó de inmediato en desacuerdo.

—Granger, entiéndelo…

—Quiero ser parte de esto. —Lanzó con seriedad dejándolo sin habla.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. Quiero ayudar en lo que sea que estén metidos. —Repitió con firmeza, ahora fue el turno de Draco de negarse.

—No, no puedes… ¡No! —Decía caminando por la oficina en desacuerdo.

—No es una petición, Malfoy. —Dijo con expresión molesta.

—¡Esto es confidencial, Granger! —Le hizo saber irritado. —No puedes simplemente venir y decir "quiero ser parte de esto" y esperar que nosotros digamos que sí. —Le aclaró enojado.

—Bien, dejemos que el ministro decida. —Declaró al tiempo que sacaba con rapidez un pergamino y una pluma.

—¡Espera un momento! —Pidió alarmado al saber que si el ministro se enteraba por nada del mundo se negaría a la petición de la oji-miel.

—¡Se perfectamente que no es la primera vez que llega así! —Le reclamó con los dientes apretados. —El que tu estés aquí no me asegura que Harry estará bien bajo tu cuidado. —Draco la regresó a ver enseguida colérico.

—¿Insinúas que no hago bien mi trabajo? —Soltó frunciendo su ceño, ofendido.

—Hoy no estuviste. Dime, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado? —Le cuestionó con seriedad. El Slytherin soltó un gruñido apretando sus nudillos con fuerza.

—¡Les advertí que no hicieran nada en mi ausencia! —Le aclaró.

—¿Y esperabas que te hicieran caso? —Inquirió sarcástica cruzada de brazos. —¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! ¡Se trata de Harry y Ron! —Le dijo exaltada porque aún no entendiera que ese par no seguirían las reglas, sobre todo el oji-verde.

—¡Demonios, Granger! No intentes hacerme responsable de las estupideces de Potter.

—¡Entonces déjame a mi lidiar con él! —Lanzó de nuevo.

—No estará de acuerdo… —Decía negando ante lo absurdo de aquello.

—Me importa poco si Harry está de acuerdo o no.

—Está bien. —Asintió cansado aún en desacuerdo. —Tú ganas. —Gruñó viendo como la castaña sonreía triunfal. —Le informaré al ministro sobre esto y…

—Estoy segura de que estará más que de acuerdo con nuestra colaboración aquí. —Le aseguró.

—¿Nuestra? —Repitió confundido.

—Quiero a Ginny trabajando conmigo. —Solicitó con mesura.

—¡Oh de ninguna manera…!

—Sabes perfectamente que está lo suficientemente capacitada para ayudarnos.

—¿Y quién seguirá después?, ¿Lovegood de recepcionista? —Respondió con sarcasmo negando.

—¡Debemos confiar en más gente! Me sorprende que hayas podido con Harry todos estos años tu solo. —Reconoció.

—Jamás necesité ayuda de alguien más, yo solo podía atenderlos como para que ahora vengas y me taches de incompetente. —Decía irritado.

—Y te agradezco que lo hayas hecho, pero no estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme. —Rebatió.

—Te advierto que si Potter se niega…

—Yo me encargaré de él. —Le afirmó.

—Bien. —Asintió tomando una gran bocanada de aire. —Será mejor que… —Calló al escuchar un grito provenir de afuera.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Hermione con seriedad.

—¡Maldición, Potter! —Rugió saliendo de ahí de inmediato con la castaña detrás de él.

" _Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo el escuchar como aquel hombre se acercaba arrastrando las cadenas. Trató inútilmente de enfocar la vista en él, pero sólo distinguió el color del fuego y el crepitar de la madera al hacer contacto con las llamas. Su garganta estaba seca por falta de agua, hacía demasiado calor ahí adentro, pensaba mientras sentía como su cuerpo se mecía de un lado a otro."_

—¡SOY YO! ¡RON…! ¡Por favor, Harry! —Suplicaba desesperado el pecoso en un intento inútil de hacerlo entrar en razón, viendo con horror su mano clavada en aquella pared por unas tijeras.

—¡PAGARÁS LO QUE ME HICISTE! —Gritó con los ojos inyectados de furia, hundiendo más aquel filo en la mano del pelirrojo. Ron estalló de nuevo con dolor, sintiendo enseguida como el moreno lo tomaba del cuello acortándole la respiración.

" _Sintió como la sombra del hombre se posaba frente al fuego y sacaba una daga de entre las llamas. De nuevo la oscuridad cubrió aquel rostro maldito al verlo acercarse a él, un quejido escapó de sus labios cuando levantó su cara tomándolo del cabello con brusquedad, sin embargo, el terror lo invadió al ver como acercaba a su rostro aquella punta filosa que brillaba caliente, sólo para segundos después, soltar un grito desgarrador al sentirla cruzar por su rostro, retorciéndose en aquellas sogas con desesperación, bañando su rostro de su propia sangre."_

—¡POTTER, DETENTE!, ¡NO ES ÉL! —Decía Draco tratando de separarlo del pelirrojo, pero Harry era mucho más fuerte. Hermione miraba estupefacta como un Harry poseído trataba de estrangular a su amigo. Luna y Ginny se llevaron las manos al rostro, asustadas al ver a Ron tirado sobre el suelo con su mano ensangrentada clavada a la pared. Una vez lo alejó, Malfoy sacó de su bolsillo una jeringa e inmediatamente la colocó sobre el cuello del oji-verde con brusquedad al ver que intentaba apartarse, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntó angustiada Hermione no reconociendo al moreno, sintiendo de pronto una fuerte punzada en su pecho al escuchar el llanto desgarrador de Harry que aún luchaba por librarse de los brazos del Slytherin. Viendo como poco a poco dejaba de forcejar posando su mirada verde en ella, antes de perder el conocimiento.

 **̶ │ ̶**

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Por fin llegamos al último capítulo que tenía terminado :c La siguiente actualización (que espero, deseo, anhelo, RUEGO, que sea pronto) se hará en las tres plataformas: Fanfiction, Potterfics y Wattpad. Ahora bien, tengo que aclarar un par de cosas que se vieron en este cap, como pudieron notar, este y el pasado fueron mucho mas largos ¿la razón? Lamentablemente no he actualizado seguido como al inicio, así que me vi en la necesidad de hacer los capítulos mas largos para compensar, de alguna manera, los meses de ausencia. Y no, no son relleno, el que los haga mas largo no quiere decir que agregue cosas nada más por darles más contenido, soy muy especial a la hora de hacer los capítulos y eso del relleno no me gusta. Ordeno los capítulos con sus contenidos de cierta manera para que todo vaya en orden de acuerdo con lo que quiero llegar. Nada pasa porque sí. Sé que habrá muchas cosas que posiblemente no entiendan, como la reacción de Harry ante un recuerdo, como bien leyeron anteriormente él perdió la memoria y por ende tiene un pasado que todos desconocemos, sin embargo, hay otro que él mismo desconoce y que poco a poco ira descubriendo (hago énfasis en esos recuerdos) y como vieron, no son recuerdos agradables, por eso la reacción de él.** **En cuanto a los asesinatos,** **debo aclarar que me encanta leer cosas acerca de la criminología y todo acerca de asesinos seriales, tuve la oportunidad de leer un libro muy bueno que ya después les pasaré y el cual, me sirvió para tener muchas cosas en consideración para el fic, pues quiero que no sea cualquier cosa, me gusta que haya una historia en nuestro asesino más que simplemente asesinar por placer. Así que, espero no aburrirlos con eso, de cualquier modo, ya iremos poniendo más atención en otros detalles de él y a hablar un poco más de ellos, sí, porque son dos.** **Pero uno es el que más me importa.**

 **Ahora, dejando de lado un poco esto, quiero pasar a aclarar un par de dudas que un usuario me comentó en el capítulo pasado.** **Drys-1, preguntaste si por casualidad sería Viktor y no, no es el, es más, ni siquiera tengo contemplado por el momento agregarlo en el fic. El personaje es nuevo, sin embargo, tiene una historia. En cuanto a porque Draco ya esta trabajando como sanador y Hermione no, siendo que son de la misma edad, fue porque Hermione no estudió nada durante 2 años, que fue el tiempo en el que se dedicó a buscar a Harry y cuando lo encontró, bueno, decidió volver a estos para no tener tiempo de pensar. Tal vez no hice mucho énfasis en eso, disculpa. Draco solo estará como profesor un tiempo en lo que buscan a un maestro que tome el lugar del pasado, ese empleo será temporal. Hermione esta como practicante en San mungo, pero bueno, siendo una amiga del salvador del mundo mágico, además de que ayudó en la guerra contra Voldemort, tiene ciertos privilegios, mismos que le están ayudando a encarar a Draco frente al asunto de Harry, así que debe de aprovechar.**

 **Harry sobrevivió por mera suerte al igual que Hermione, no esperaban que alguien los encontrara, quizás probablemente a Hermione sí, pero Harry si estaba destinado a morir.**

 **Y bueno, aclarando esto, váyanse despidiendo del Harry odioso, le bajará dos rallitas a su temperamento jajajaja…**

 **No debería hacer esto, pero para que me sirva de presión a mi también y acabar el capítulo pronto, pondré spoiler del siguiente:**

" _Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar como los ecos de sus pasos se aproximaban, el terror lo invadió al pensar de que otra manera lo torturaría… sin embargo, unos murmullos de súplica lograron distraerlo ¿había alguien más aparte de él? Pensó con angustia buscando a esa persona en la oscuridad._

— _Déjame ir… te lo imploro. —Rogó entre el llanto, más la única respuesta que escuchó fue el golpe de una bofetada seguida de un llanto desconsolador. Sintió como los pasos se acercaban a él e inútilmente intentó retroceder, pero fue tomado del cabello con brusquedad impidiéndole su andar._

— _Observa bien lo que te voy a mostrar. —Le susurró cerca del oído percibiendo en su voz el placer que le provocaba aquello. —¿Ves a esta chica? —Preguntó escuchando de pronto como algo se encendía, trató de enfocar su vista en la única luz que había en aquel lugar, pero no pudo. —¡He dicho que la mires! —Demandó furioso, levantándole el rostro de forma brusca. Fue entonces cuando la vio, era una mujer rubia, la cual tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, colgaba de aquellas gruesas cadenas a través de sus muñecas; una risa escapó de sus labios, sintiendo su aliento frío cerca una vez más. —Quiero que la mates…"_

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **-Laura**


	12. Capítulo 11: En la oscuridad

_**Capítulo 11: En la oscuridad**_

Un silencio incómodo acompañaba a dos hermanos pelirrojos esa noche en aquella habitación. Ron miraba a la nada cansado mientras Ginny terminaba de vendar su mano luego de aplicar unas cuantas pociones.

—Listo, mañana estará como si nada. —Le aseguró al terminar para luego dirigirse a guardar las pociones en un pequeño armario blanco que se encontraba ahí.

—Gracias. —Se limitó a decir, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja.

—¿Había pasado anteriormente esto? —Escuchó de pronto preguntar a Ginny, llamando su atención.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Dijo serio.

—Harry. —Su hermano bajó el rostro cansado y asintió. —¿Sabes por qué? —Esta vez negó.

—Al menos no con exactitud. —Su hermana lo miró desconcertada. —Sé que Harry pasó por situaciones muy fuertes que lo marcaron y… —Guardó silencio tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero enseguida negó. —No debo contarte nada de esto. —Recordó mientras se incorporaba de aquella camilla; la pecosa soltó un suspiro resignada a que nadie le daría respuestas esa noche, sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta hizo que se olvidaran un poco de ese asunto.

—Adelante. —Dijeron, viendo como de ella entraba Luna, quien no pudo ocultar su rostro preocupado.

—Yo… pensé que tal vez necesitabas ayuda y podría… —Intentó decir nerviosa dirigiéndose a su amiga. La pelirroja no necesitó ser adivina para saber que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia.

—Estaba a punto de ir a solicitar el alta de mi hermano. —Le comentó mientras le entregaba una pequeña botella al pecoso.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó él sin entender.

—Póntelo sobre las quemaduras del brazo, vuelvo enseguida. —Se limitó a decir, dejándolos solos, quizás un poco de privacidad entre ellos dos lograría que su hermano hablara, pero Ron no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácil. Ignorando a la rubia, fue quitando con cuidado la parte superior de su uniforme para aplicarse aquella especie de crema que Ginny le había dado, pero se le dificultó puesto que las quemaduras aún le dolían sin contar que una de sus manos no se prestaba para usarse.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Se ofreció al fin la rubia al ver que tenía dificultades, Ron asintió pese a su molestia. —¿Quieres que yo aplique…?

—No hace falta. —Agregó de inmediato en tono serio. Tomó aquella botella y vertió un poco en su brazo con cuidado. Luna observó en silencio como el oji-azul curaba aquella zona rojiza que se encontraba en uno de sus brazos, sintiéndose incómoda de pronto ante el silencio que los embargó. —¿No piensas decir nada? —Preguntó de repente éste sin apartar su mirada de su herida; Luna arqueó su ceja.

—¿Qué tendría que decir?

—No sé, esperaba una explicación acerca de porque Ginny y tú han irrumpido en mi departamento. —Soltó con sarcasmo.

—Fue idea de tu hermana. —Dijo seria y de brazos cruzados. —Además, no puedes culparme solo a mí, ustedes estaban actuando muy extraño… —Intentó justificarse.

—De modo que se les hizo fácil ir y espiarnos ¿no? —Comentó serio regresando a verla esta vez. —Pudieron meternos en serios problemas, Luna. —Añadió con expresión dura.

—Está bien, ¡Lo siento! —Lanzó cansada. —Pero teníamos que ayudar a Hermione y…

—¿Hermione? ¿Ella sabía de esto? —Soltó sintiéndose alarmado de pronto; Luna lo miró extrañada, negando.

—No, quiero decir. Esto fue entre Ginny y yo… claro ella lo planeó. —Se corrigió enseguida al ver como Ron estrechaba los ojos mirándola.

—¿Qué era exactamente lo que querían saber? —Preguntó, encontraba mejor aclararle sus dudas a que ellas fueran y los espiaran con la probabilidad de que los metieran en un problema.

—Saber porque actúan tan extraño. Harry, oculto todos estos años, utilizando otro nombre, la familiaridad con la que tú y Malfoy se hablan…

—Estamos tras Greyback, solo es eso ¿de acuerdo? —Optó por decir, la otra persona a la que seguían no creyó conveniente que lo supieran si no era con la autorización de Harry.

—Pero Harry y Malfoy… —Le recordó.

—Son asuntos de Harry y como le dije a Ginny te lo digo a ti también, no me corresponde a mi hablar de su vida. En cuanto a Malfoy, bueno… somos buenos amigos y ya. —Le aclaró, dando por terminado aquel tema. Luna apretó sus labios molesta ante aquella "explicación", así que decidida se dirigió a la puerta importándole poco que Ron viera su molestia, éste arqueó su ceja extrañado. —¿A dónde crees que vas? —Quiso saber al tiempo que se interponía entre la puerta.

—Bueno, tu estas bien y es evidente que no piensas dar respuestas a mis preguntas. —Soltó molesta ante su falta de honestidad ¿y así quería que le diera una oportunidad?

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. —Declaró serio al entender su molestia. —Tu y yo somos punto y aparte. —Le recordó. —Los asuntos de Harry, eso son y si Hermione quiere respuestas entonces que vaya ella directamente con él. Ya suficiente tenemos con nuestros problemas para todavía tener que lidiar con los de ellos. —La rubia gruñó con frustración, Ron tenía razón. —Y solo para que lo sepas, también hay muchas cosas que yo no sé de Harry. —Luna lo miró desconcertada ¿también a Ron?

—¿Quieres decir que tú no sabes que pasó hace unos momentos con…?

—No, estoy igual de preocupado que ustedes, te lo aseguro. —Le dijo serio y esta vez supo que no le mentía.

—Merlín, estamos igual o peor que antes. —Se dijo cansada mientras tomaba asiento en aquella camilla; Ron y tomó asiento junto a ella.

—Estoy seguro de que pronto obtendremos respuestas. —Le aseguró regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —Quiso saber sin entender.

—Bueno, ustedes están aquí. Tú estás aquí. —Resumió sin poder evitar verla con adoración.

—¿y eso que diferencia hace? —Expresó irritada. De nuevo el pecoso sonrió y esta vez se atrevió a acomodarle un mechón rubio tras la oreja, logrando hacer que ésta se sintiera nerviosa.

—Tu llegada conmigo sí. —Le hizo saber sin apartar su mirada de sus ojos azules, olvidando ya su enojo.

—Ron yo…

—Y confió en que ahora que Hermione está aquí y sabe lo que está pasando, ayude a que Harry vuelva a confiar en la gente. —Le explicó tranquilo; Luna lo miró dudosa. —Sé qué esperas que te diga que aquel beso estuvo mal, que ambos estamos comprometidos, pero no me arrepiento de nada y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de recuperarte. —Le aseguró con seriedad, sin embargo, su semblante paso a uno de desconcierto al verla negar.

—No se repetirá. —Determinó mientras se incorporaba, su cercanía la ponía nerviosa y nublaba sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué? —Luna lo miró incrédula ¿de verdad le acababa de preguntar aquello? —No recuerdo que te haya molestado. —Rebatió serio ante su terquedad, incorporándose también.

—Y yo no recuerdo que me hayas pedido permiso para besarme. —Atacó ahora ésta, el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso.

—De haberlo hecho te hubieras negado, justo como lo estás haciendo ahora ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptas que aún me quieres? Tu deseabas ese beso tanto como yo… —Le hizo ver con la esperanza de romper aquellas tontas barreras que ponía la chica.

—¡Por Merlín, tienes novia! ¿Por qué iba a querer besarte? —Trató de hacerle ver al mismo tiempo que intentaba ocultar aquella verdad.

—¿Ese es el problema? —Quiso saber serio. —Bien, porque ahora puedes estar segura de que las mandaré al diablo tan pronto como reconozcas que sientes algo por mí. —Luna rodó los ojos cansada y negó. —¿No lo entiendes? —Le dijo Ron irritado mientras la aprisionaba contra una de las paredes, la rubia tragó nerviosa al sentir su pecho duro apretarse contra ella.

—¿Entender qué? —Soltó con brusquedad, mirándolo de forma retadora, no se dejaría intimidar de nuevo por él. —¿Qué eres un idiota que se revuelca con dos al mismo tiempo? ¡Lo entiendo perfectamente, Ronald! —Le escupió mordaz.

—¡No! —Gruñó molesto por su acusación. —Entender que a la única que sigo queriendo eres tú, que la única que está por encima de todas ellas eres tú, que te elegiría mil veces a ti antes que a ellas o cualquier otra. Que solo basta con que me des un "si" para mandar todo a la mierda e ir tras de ti. —Profirió agitado al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de ella. La ojiazul se puso rígida ante su cercanía, conteniendo el aliento.

—Mientes. —Murmuró nerviosa, mirando de vez en cuando aquellos labios carnosos del pecoso, sintiendo de pronto la boca seca.

—Te lo he demostrado. —Contestó apretando su mandíbula y sin apartar su mirada.

—¿Cómo? —Susurró para tragar fuerte, sabía lo que esa pregunta conllevaba y cómo el pelirrojo le daría respuesta, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para pensar con claridad, pues Ron atrapo su boca con la suya. Besándola con fervor una vez más, acallando cualquier excusa de Luna y rompiendo con su resistencia, pues segundos después ésta respondió con la misma energía que él.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Hermione ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había caminado por esa pequeña oficina en san Mungo, cualquiera que la mirara sabría a simple vista que estaba preocupada, no podía borrarse su mirada, su llanto… ¡Merlín! De solo recordarlo un nudo en su garganta se formaba ¿Qué le habían hecho? Lo que vio en sus ojos fue una angustia y un miedo irracional que solo una persona que había sido… Tragó con angustia, todos esos años creyó haber compartido con él los momentos más dolorosos, la guerra con Voldemort, los mortífagos, pero después de haberlo visto hoy… no sabía que pensar ya.

—¿Quieres dejar de dar tantas vueltas? Estás comenzando a marearme. —Le dijo un irritado Draco, recordándole que no estaba sola.

—¿Debería estar tranquila? —No pudo evitar soltar con molestia al no ver ningún signo de preocupación en él; el rubio suspiró cansado mientras se incorporaba.

—Lo que tengas que decirme, dilo ya. —Contestó a la defensiva, enojado ante el trato que estaba recibiendo por parte de la castaña.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó hace un momento? ¿Por qué Harry…? ¿Por qué él…? —Intentó decir, pero de nuevo aquel nudo en su garganta no le permitió hablar.

—¿Por qué reaccionó así? ¿Por qué no reconoció a Weasley ni a ninguno de nosotros? —Reformuló con seriedad; Hermione asintió. —Nadie lo sabe, Granger. Lo único que nos queda por hacer es esperar a que Potter despierte y ver si esta vez recuerda algo. —Le explicó de brazos cruzados.

—¿Esta vez? —Repitió desconcertada. —¿Ya había pasado antes? —Quiso saber viendo con sorpresa como el rubio asentía.

—¡Y no diré nada más! —Le advirtió al ver que iba a preguntar de nuevo. —Tu ni siquiera debiste haber presenciado eso en primer lugar. —Agregó serio, logrando una vez más que Hermione lo mirara molesta.

—Harry estuvo a punto de matar a Ron, ¿y me dices que no debí estar ahí?, ¡¿Qué tienes en la maldita cabeza, Malfoy?! —Soltó colérica por aquella absurda idea de no querer que nadie se enterara de lo que estaba pasando. —¡Lo que acabo de presenciar solo me hace confirmar que nada está bien, así que deja de aparentar que tienen todo bajo control! —Lanzó para enseguida salir del lugar dando un portazo, dando por terminada aquella discusión. Se pasó las manos por la sien cansada, le quedaba claro que con el idiota de Malfoy no podría llegar a ningún lado y que jamás se pondrían de acuerdo con respecto a Harry. Miró el largo pasillo de San Mungo ¿Cómo estaría? No pudo evitar preguntarse preocupada, viendo como de una de las habitaciones que se encontraba cerca salía Ginny. La pecosa al verla se dirigió a ella y no dudó en abrazarla, sabía por la angustia que había pasado Hermione hace unos momentos, nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando con el moreno.

—Él estará bien. —Se limitó a decir sin soltarla.

—Lo sé. —Susurró abatida. —¿Cómo está Ron? —Preguntó al recordar a su hermano, separándose.

—Se encuentra bien. También está preocupado por Harry. —Añadió seria. La oji-miel asintió, no esperando menos del pelirrojo. —¿Qué has sabido? —Hermione negó.

—Malfoy no piensa decirme nada. —Respondió seria y de brazos cruzados.

—Ese idiota… —Masculló enojada. —Espero que Luna si logre sacarle algo a Ronald. —Le comentó con cansancio, para ella también había sido un día pesado.

—¿Luna? ¿Ella esta con Ron? —Ginny asintió. —Cuando salimos la vi muy preocupada ¿se encuentra bien? —Quiso saber, pues entendía perfectamente por la angustia que había pasado la rubia.

—Espero, estoy segura de que no quería que la dejara sola mucho tiempo con él. Solo venía a solicitar el alta de Ronald. —Le informó; Hermione asintió, entendiendo.

—Yo iré a ver como sigue Harry. —Contestó, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando la pecosa la detuvo de nuevo.

—¡Casi lo olvido…! —Recordó. —Necesito hablar contigo en privado. —Pidió seria. Hermione se desconcertó, pero aceptó, pues ahora que lo recordaba no sabía que hacían ahí sus amigas.

—Vamos a mi oficina, ahí tendremos más privacidad. —Dijo al ver como un par de sanadores caminaban por el pasillo.

 **̶ │ ̶**

" _Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar como los ecos de sus pasos se aproximaban; el terror lo invadió al pensar de qué otra manera lo torturaría… sin embargo, unos murmullos de súplica lograron distraerlo ¿había alguien más aparte de él? Pensó con angustia buscando a esa persona en la oscuridad._

— _Déjame ir… te lo imploro. —Rogó entre el llanto, más la única respuesta que escuchó fue el golpe de una bofetada seguida de un sollozo desconsolador. Sintió como los pasos se acercaban a él e inútilmente intentó retroceder, pero fue tomado del cabello con brusquedad impidiéndole su andar._

— _Observa bien lo que te voy a mostrar. —Le susurró cerca del oído percibiendo en su voz el placer que le provocaba aquello. —¿Ves a esta chica? —Preguntó escuchando de pronto como algo se encendía; trató de enfocar su vista en la única luz que había en aquel lugar, pero no pudo. —¡He dicho que la mires! —Demandó furioso, levantándole el rostro de forma brusca. Fue entonces cuando la vio, era una mujer rubia, la cual tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, colgaba de aquellas gruesas cadenas a través de sus muñecas; una risa escapó de sus labios, sintiendo su aliento frío cerca una vez más. —Quiero que la mates…"_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, agitado. Sintió como el pecho le dolía debido al fuerte latido de su corazón; asustado, se sentó en aquella camilla notando enseguida el temblor en sus manos y el sudor recorrer su rostro, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntó con angustia al sentir el terror recorrer su cuerpo. No fue consciente que estaba llorando hasta que aquel líquido salado llegó a su boca; bajó su rostro hacia su pecho y miró aquellas vendas blancas cubrirlo. La desesperación fue inmediata y comenzó a arrancarlas, sintiéndose de pronto agitado ante la falta de aire que le producían, no dándole importancia a sus quemaduras que aún estaban frescas. Una vez las removió, caminó hacia el pequeño baño de la habitación, sabía en donde estaba y conocía perfectamente aquel lugar, sin embargo, al ubicarse frente al espejo otra persona lo recibió. Miró aquel hombre frente a él y no lo reconoció, su cabello largo había sido removido, probablemente, por aquella herida que se alcanzaba a distinguir en la cabeza, dándole la bienvenida a aquel viejo corte que solía usar cuando era más joven y del cual nunca tuvo control. Pese a eso, él no era el mismo. Al ver su rostro húmedo, limpió las lágrimas con brusquedad para enseguida buscar su varita y aplicar un hechizo sobre aquel uniforme de auror que se encontraba en una mesita, el cual fue sustituido por un traje de oficina quemado. Se pasó las manos por el rostro cansado ¿Qué excusa le daría a Ellen y Henry ante esto? Pensó preocupado mientras se limitaba a colocárselo.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Hermione le ofreció tomar asiento una vez estuvieron solas, pero Ginny se negó.

—No es necesario. Esto será rápido... —Dijo aún sin borrar su expresión seria; la castaña la miró sin entender del todo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Quiso saber.

—Sé que probablemente te vas a molestar por esto, pero debes de entender que lo hicimos por ayudarte. —Se justificó logrando confundir más a la castaña.

—No entiendo Ginny ¿de qué hablas? —La pecosa tomó aire y continuó:

—Luna y yo fuimos al departamento de Ron y revisamos entre sus cosas. —Hermione puso una expresión de sorpresa. —Pensamos que podríamos encontrar algo qué nos indicara que estaba pasando. —Le explicó avergonzada.

—No debieron…

—¡Y encontramos algo! —La interrumpió enseguida al ver que la reprendería. —Harry siempre ha usado magia.

—Ginny…

—Nadie lo supo porque lo hacía bajo el nombre de Thomas Schlemmer. —Decía de forma atropellada.

—Ginny… —Trató de detenerla para explicarle que estaba al tanto de aquello.

—¡Y no solo eso! —Prosiguió. —Está usando la varita de su padre… —Fue entonces donde la castaña se detuvo.

—¿Qué? —La miró seria.

—Desconozco las razones, fue todo lo que logramos encontrar además de que andan tras un loco que mata a sangre fría. —Agregó al recordar aquellas fotos.

—¿Por qué está usando la varita de su padre? —Le cuestionó desconcertada.

—Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú. Ron me arrebató esos expedientes apenas me vio con ellos. —Recordó haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Es por eso por lo que vinieron a buscarme, ¿no? —La pelirroja asintió.

—Pero después con todo el alboroto que se armó lo dejamos pasar, hasta que Harry… bueno, tú sabes. —Terminó con incomodidad. Hermione se dejó caer cansada en aquella silla de su escritorio, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? A cada paso que daba era secreto tras secreto, nadie le daba verdad de aquello.

—Lamento que las haya metido en problemas con Ron. —Ginny negó no dándole importancia. —De cualquier manera, gracias. —Dijo intentando sonreír, pero solo una mueca se formó.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de esto después, ahora será mejor que descanses, lo necesitas. Luna y yo creímos conveniente que lo supieras. —Hermione asintió de acuerdo. Dicho esto último, salió de su oficina.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Draco se pasó las manos con cansancio por milésima vez en esa noche ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Era una pregunta que Granger y que seguro Weasley y Lovegood se estarían haciendo, esperando que el pecoso y él respondieran a sus dudas, sin embargo, ellos eran los más perdidos en aquel acertijo que era el moreno ¿qué se supone que les diría? Nadie estaba entendiendo nada de aquello y, por si fuera poco, los reclamos y el temperamento de la castaña no estaban ayudando en nada, únicamente lo presionaban. Ahora, no solo tendría que enfrentar sus cuestionamientos, sino también a la reacción de Harry al enterarse que la castaña ya estaba más que involucrada en aquello. Resopló frustrado ¿qué debía hacer entonces? Tenía las manos atadas, un movimiento en falso podría echar todo a perder. Hartó de aquellas cuatro paredes decidió ir y verificar como seguía Ron, cuidando de no toparse entre los pasillos a esa castaña insufrible. A unos metros, reconoció aquella puerta a la que él mismo, junto a Ginny y Luna habían hecho ingresar al pecoso, no dudando en dirigirse a ella.

Sin embargo, en aquella habitación, el único ruido que se escuchaba eran los jadeos de Ron y Luna tras tratar de mantener el aire en sus pulmones para continuar con aquellos besos hambrientos. Tan sumidos estaban en aquella burbuja apasionada que al escuchar el llamado que hicieron a la puerta se separaron sobresaltados. Luna acomodó rápidamente su atuendo y cabello de forma nerviosa, cuidando que nada delatara que hacía unos segundos se estaba besando con Ronald.

—Adelante. —Consiguió decir el pecoso unos segundos después, viendo que quien abría la puerta era el rubio.

—Pensé que tu hermana aún estaría aquí, por eso toqué. —Le informó apenas vio a la rubia; ésta agradeció internamente que no haya visto a Ginny salir hace unos minutos, pues de haber sido así los habría encontrado en una situación muy comprometedora; Ron miró a la ojiazul mientras se pasaba una mano por los labios de forma distraída.

—Fue a solicitar que me dieran el alta mientras Luna me ayudaba a colocarme esto. —Le explicó tomando aquel frasco que su hermana le había dado para sus quemaduras. La oji-azul se pasó las manos por su cabello con nerviosismo una vez más, rogando porque Malfoy no se diera cuenta de nada. Miró de reojo al pecoso a unos metros de ella, aún se sentía acalorada y agitada ante aquel arrebato de Ron que la llevó a perder la cordura ¡maldición, con esta era la segunda vez que lo hacía! Pensó ofuscada ante su falta de resistencia; Draco los miró extrañado al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Déjame solo con él. —Solicitó sin rodeos dirigiéndose a la rubia, ganándose la mirada molesta de Ron por usar ese tono arrogante en ella.

—Ella estaba... —Intentó justificarla para que no abandonara la habitación.

—Claro. —Aceptó de inmediato ésta sin darle oportunidad a Ron de intervenir, entre más pronto saliera de ahí y se apartara del pecoso, mejor, pensó. El pelirrojo la fulminó con la mirada al reconocer que estaba huyendo de él una vez más, esto no se iba a quedar así.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó con brusquedad una vez Luna se retiró.

—Lamento interrumpir tu momento romántico, pero tenemos un problema. —Le recordó con seriedad.

—Te escucho. —Dijo mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en aquella camilla.

—Es Granger. —Añadió yendo al grano. —Me ha amenazado con abrir la boca si no dejo que ella atienda a Potter ¿te das cuenta del problema en que nos puede meter? —Soltó molesto, sin embargo, al ver al pecoso negar con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios lo desconcertó.

—Por fin alguien vendrá a poner orden en la vida de Harry. —Sonrió gustoso mientras tomaba la otra parte de su uniforme y se la colocaba. —Deja de preocuparte por esto, hurón. —Le comentó una vez se incorporó al ver la seriedad con que lo veía. —Hemos estado con él en estos cuatro años ¿y qué hemos obtenido? Nada. —Le recordó serio.

—Entonces ¿sugieres que deje que Granger se interponga y haga lo que se le dé la gana? —Inquirió molesto aún de brazos cruzados.

—Si hay alguien que puede hacer hablar a Harry, es Hermione. —Le afirmó. —Te aseguro que encontrará la respuesta antes que nosotros. —Dijo con una sonrisa. Draco no pudo evitar verlo extrañado ante esa seguridad que mostraba, jamás entendió aquella relación que en sus años de escuela el trio tenía, pero no podía evitar desconcertarse ante esa seguridad que mostraba el pelirrojo con la castaña ¿de verdad ella podía ser la clave para descubrir ese acertijo? No pudo evitar cuestionarse. —¿Como se encuentra Harry? —Preguntó serio al recordar a su amigo.

—Mejor, le apliqué una dosis pequeña para que durmiera, no tardará en despertar. —Le informó. —Solo espero que esta vez no intente matar a nadie. —Le dijo serio viendo la mano del pecoso. —¿Cómo sigue? —Quiso saber al recordar.

—Duele un poco, pero está mejor. —Contestó moviéndola cuidadosamente. —Ginny ha hecho un buen trabajo. —Le aseguró; Draco asintió, después de todo, debía reconocer que la pecosa había hecho un trabajo excelente con su hermano.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó haciendo referencia a la reacción del moreno; Ron negó cansado.

—Después de que te fuiste con Hermione, dejé a las chicas y me dirigí a su habitación. —Comenzó. —Entré y él dormía tranquilo, sin embargo... —Hizo una pausa regresando a ver su mano vendada. —Harry empezó a murmurar algo, creo que estaba soñando. —Recordó confundido. —Me acerqué e intenté despertarlo. Cuando vi que abrió los ojos pensé que estaba consciente, jamás imaginé que intentaría matarme. —Terminó con pesar, mirando su mano; un escalofrío lo recorrió al imaginarse lo que pudo haber pasado si Draco no hubiera intervenido. Le preocupaba lo que estaba pasando con su amigo ¿Qué lo llevó a querer atacarlo?, ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza del chico?, ¿Que había vivido en esos dos años que no supieron nada de él para provocar una inestabilidad de ese grado? Su amiga era la única que podría descubrir aquello.

Ginny suspiró con cansancio al salir de la oficina de su amiga, el haber hablado con ella definitivamente la había dejado más tranquila, pues sabía perfectamente que Hermione se hubiera molestado con ellas por mucho que quisieran ayudarla, sin embargo, al parecer todo estaba a favor de ellas, es decir, las cosas estaban tan mal entre los chicos, sus mentiras, esa insistencia estúpida de querer guardar secretos que lo único que hacían era hacer las cosas más grandes. Y lamentablemente la clave en todo aquello era Harry, pues era la principal razón por la que la oji-miel dejó pasar aquello, conociéndola, después de todo, estaba segura de que ni Draco ni Ron e incluso Harry querrían hablar, por lo tanto, debía aceptar la intromisión de Luna y ella.

Cansada, caminó hacía la habitación de su hermano, rogando para que Luna pudiera persuadirlo a que hablara, no obstante, jamás esperó encontrar al rubio ahí.

—No te vendría mal tocar antes de entrar. —Le dijo a modo de amonestación el oji-gris al verla ingresar.

—Cierra la boca, Hurón. —Se limitó a decir, ignorándolo. —Pensé que estarías con Luna. —Agregó al recordar a su amiga y no verla ahí.

—Bueno, al parecer no eres la única inoportuna aquí. —No pudo evitar decir el pecoso viendo serio a Malfoy, éste rodó los ojos fastidiado.

—Sólo venía a decirte que puedes retirarte. —Le informó viendo como el pelirrojo asentía.

—Tú y yo terminaremos de hablar después. —Le recordó Ron al rubio antes de salir; Draco bufó cansado.

—Me cuesta trabajo verlos hablar con tanta familiaridad. —Comentó de repente Ginny luego de unos segundos de silencio. —Primero te vuelves profesor y defiendes a los muggles y ahora, milagrosamente tú y los chicos son buenos amigos... —Decía escudriñándolo con la mirada. —¿Cómo lograste ganarte su confianza? —Draco la regresó a ver por fin con expresión molesta.

—¿Por qué tendría que darte explicaciones a ti? —Lanzó ahora él, detestaba que lo juzgaran.

—Son mis amigos y...

—También son míos, Weasley. —Soltó interrumpiéndola. —Ahora hazme un favor... —Pidió serio. —Deja de pensar estupideces. De cualquier manera, gracias a tu amiga —Dijo esto último en tono sarcástico —te verás obligada a confiar en mí. —Le hizo saber al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos viendo la expresión confundida de la pecosa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Quiso saber sin entender.

—Granger se las arregló para que entraras a San Mungo después de clases. —Le explicó.

—Ella no me comentó nada. —Contestó sin creer aquello, viendo como Draco sonreía de forma mordaz.

—¿Y cuándo lo ha hecho? La sabelotodo, como siempre, se ha atribuido decisiones que no le corresponden. —Añadió con dureza. Ginny meditó unos segundos lo que acababa de decir, si eso era verdad, Hermione lo habría hecho con algún propósito, ella no solía tomar decisiones de forma tan apresurada sin antes haber analizado todo con tiempo.

—Estoy segura de que lo hizo por una buena razón. —Le aseguró, defendiéndola. Draco gruñó al oírla decir aquello ¿por una buena razón? ¿Creerlo un incompetente con su trabajo era una buena razón? Pensó furioso.

—Nada de lo que está haciendo Granger es por una buena razón, únicamente está velando por sus propios intereses. —Escupió irritado viendo como Ginny asentía.

—Desde luego y su principal interés, al menos aquí, es Harry. Somos un equipo Malfoy ¿Lo olvidaste? —Trato de recordarle, incrédula porque se hiciera llamar amigo de su hermano y Harry y desconociera en verdad cómo funcionaba el trio. —Todo lo que le pase a alguno de ellos terminará afectando a Hermione, a Luna o a mí. —Draco apretó la mandíbula, por mucho que no le simpatizara la menor de los Weasley, debía reconocer que tenía razón, el pecoso se lo acababa de comentar hacía unos minutos. Desconocía cómo funcionaban juntos, por lo tanto, tendría que permitir, muy a su pesar, que las chicas interfirieran esta vez. La pecosa esperó algún otro comentario ácido por parte del Slytherin, pero éste simplemente se limitó a fulminarla unos segundos antes de salir de ahí, dando por terminada aquella charla.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Tan pronto dejó a Draco y Ginny solos se dispuso a buscar a Luna, había escapado de él sin haber terminado aquella charla, aunque si era sincero, no hubo muchas palabras en aquel lenguaje, pensó mientras la buscaba por aquellos pasillos de San Mungo.

Luna por otro lado, caminaba con paso tranquilo hacía la pequeña sala de espera, de ninguna manera regresaría a aquella habitación con el pecoso, su cordura prendía de un hilo con él y no pensaba arriesgarse de nuevo. Además, no era el momento, había cosas mucho más importantes que pensar en sus sentimientos, pensó con cierta culpa al recordar que hacía unos momentos se estaban besando. Lo mejor sería esperar a Hermione y Ginny en un lugar más público, se sentía más segura si él iba a buscarla que en la intimidad de una habitación solos. Necesitaba recordarse constantemente lo que había sucedido hace siete años, era la única manera de ponerle un alto a Ronald. Pensaba mientras tomaba asiento cerca de una anciana, sin embargo, supo que su tranquilidad duraría poco al reconocer una cabellera roja acercarse a ella con expresión seria.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Solicitó tan pronto estuvo junto a ella, parado.

—Tu manera de hablar no coincide con la mía. —Se limitó a decirle seria, dándole a entender que lo de hacía unos momentos no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

—Por el contrario, creo que es la única forma en que ambos nos entendemos. —Le corrigió seguro; la rubia rodó los ojos mientras se incorporaba, dispuesta a buscar otro lugar para estar tranquila en donde no estuviera él. Al ver sus intenciones, Ron no dudo en tomarla del brazo para detenerla, no obstante, el llamado de una segunda mujer lo obligó a soltarla.

—¡Ron! —Lo abrazó tan pronto lo tuvo cerca. —¡Gracias a Merlín estas bien! —Soltó con alivio aquella rubia mientras lo abrazaba. —Vine tan pronto me enteré ¿Cómo está Josh? —Preguntó mientras verificaba que todo estuviera en orden con el pecoso. Luna arqueó una ceja seria al ver como aquella mujer, de falso cabello rubio, se dirigía a el pelirrojo con tanta confianza. Ron por otro lado se removió incómodo, tal parecía que nada estaba a su favor, pensó al ver a Sabine ahí.

—Él se encuentra bien, en estos momentos está descansando. Si gustas puedes ir y preguntar cuál es su habitación. —Le informó al tiempo que señalaba recepción, apartándose de su agarre con cuidado.

—Lo haré enseguida ¿tu cómo te encuentras? —Quiso saber cariñosamente mientras removía un poco de cabello de su frente. Ron se tensó al sentir su caricia y observó a la oji-azul, y fue como si le arrojaran un fuerte golpe al pecho al ver su mirada de decepción al tiempo que una sonrisa amarga cruzaba por sus labios. Sabine pudo notar la tensión en el pelirrojo, percatándose entonces de una segunda persona. —¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó confundida y un poco incómoda al ver que Ron no apartaba la mirada de la Ravenclaw.

—No es un buen momento ¿te importaría dejarme solo? —Pidió serio, pero tratando de sonar amable. La mujer le echó un vistazo a la oji-azul, extrañada ¿Quién era aquella rubia con la que estaba hablando Ron? Se preguntó para enseguida asentir y retirarse, no pudiendo evitar sentir cierto vacío por la actitud del pecoso, pues pocas veces se comportaba así. Ron dejó soltar el aire contenido una vez la vio retirarse, se pasó una mano por la sien incómodo mientras se giraba a la rubia.

—Luna, esto... —Intentó explicarse avergonzado.

—No hace falta que te molestes, es evidente que sigues siendo un idiota. —Contestó mordaz.

—Déjame explicarte, por favor. —Pidió al verla caminar lejos de él. La oji-azul se detuvo enseguida y lo miró furiosa.

—¿El qué? ¡No soy estúpida, Ronald! —Soltó entre dientes molesta.

—Nunca he pensado eso de ti y lo sabes. —Le recordó serio esta vez.

—No quiero oír tus explicaciones. —Dictaminó, dando por zanjada aquella conversación. Ron frunció el ceño molesto, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que esto terminara ahí.

—¡Demonios, Luna! —Rebatió mientras la tomaba del brazo y la obligaba a regresar a él. —Lo que has visto tiene una explicación, pero como no me dejes hablar seguirás pensando que soy una basura que no piensa en los demás. —Trató de hacerle ver sin soltar su agarre. —No es buen momento para explicarte, lo único que te estoy pidiendo es un día para charlar. Sólo eso... —Guardó silencio esperando su respuesta. Luna miró su agarre, pensativa, sabía que no la soltaría hasta que le diera una respuesta que lo satisficiera.

—Está bien. —Ron sonrió con alivio. —Pero sólo será una hora. —Agregó poniendo sus condiciones mientras se soltaba de su mano de forma brusca ¿una hora? Eso era muy poco, pensó dudoso.

—Será más que suficiente. —Aceptó. —Pasaré a verte en la semana. —Le hizo saber mientras la soltaba; Luna se limitó a asentir al ver a lo lejos a Hermione acercarse.

—Me alegra ver que ya estas mejor, Ron. —Le comentó la castaña al llegar a su lado, sin embargo, no pudo evitar ver significativamente a la rubia; ésta sonrió nerviosa.

—Gracias. Justo le decía a Luna que ya no me dolía tanto. —Le explicó de inmediato con nerviosismo.

—Claro. —Asintió, no se había tragado ese cuento.

—¿Cómo está Harry? —Quiso saber su amiga en un intento por salir de aquella situación incómoda, no quería generar sospechas en Hermione.

—De hecho, iba justo a verlo. —Contestó al tiempo que señalaba la ultima puerta de aquel largo pasillo.

—¿Crees que podamos entrar contigo? —Preguntó un poco ansioso el pecoso; Hermione lo pensó unos segundos, pero al final aceptó. Los tres caminaron hacia la habitación, cuidando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar al moreno, sin embargo, el rostro de Hermione y sus amigos cayó en el desconcierto al no verlo en la camilla ¿A dónde había ido? El ruido de una segunda puerta se escuchó en aquel cuarto, un Harry completamente vestido salía de lo que al parecer era el baño. El asombro y desconcierto se vio reflejado en el rostro de Harry al ver a Hermione y Luna; apretó su mandíbula, molesto y se dirigió a Ron.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Preguntó con dureza, Ron se removió incomodo, era hora de darle explicaciones. Luna observó la tensión del pelirrojo y no lo culpó, pues no recordaba que la personalidad del moreno intimidara tanto. Hermione lo observó con mayor detenimiento, el haberle cortado el cabello por la herida en su cabeza le permitía verle aquella cicatriz en su cara con mayor claridad. Fue entonces donde notó que la venda no estaba.

—Debes volver a la cama. —Habló por fin Hermione, viendo en el suelo aquellas vendas; el oji-verde la regresó a ver con seriedad.

—¿Por qué estas tu aquí? —Inquirió entre dientes, enojado. —Ron… —Se volvió a su amigo esperando que él contestara sus preguntas.

—Harry, yo… —Tragó asustado. —Te estabas muriendo, Malfoy no estaba y… —Intentó explicarse nervioso.

—Lárgate. —Le dijo esta vez a Hermione interrumpiendo a su amigo. Luna lo miró sorprendida ante el trato que les estaba dando ¿Quién era él y que había hecho con su amigo Harry? Se preguntó estupefacta.

—Ron, Luna… Déjenme sola con Harry. —Pidió la oji-miel pasando por alto la orden del moreno. El pecoso dudó si sería buena idea dejarlos solos, pero asintió ante la sorpresa del azabache. Una vez salieron, la tensión vibró más en aquella habitación. Miel y esmeralda se sostenían la mirada, con rivalidad, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder. Hermione tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y no estaba dispuesta a irse sin que se las aclarara. Y como si el moreno supiera lo que pensara, añadió:

—No pienso contestarte nada. —Le advirtió volviendo a aquel tono frío que solía usar con ella; la castaña apretó sus puños, molesta.

—Entonces, dime ¿Cómo debo llamarte ahora? —Preguntó en tono sarcástico al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. —¿Harry Potter, James Evans o Thomas Schlemmer? —Terminó usando la misma expresión dura que él. Harry frunció el ceño ante la mención del último nombre, sin embargo, relajó su mirada de inmediato.

—Te habías demorado. —Reconoció, ya no sorprendiéndose de aquello, por mucho que no le gustara la idea, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la castaña se enterara. Pese a eso, Hermione no tenía derecho a pedir explicaciones de aquello; la joven lo miró desconcertada, no esperando esa respuesta.

—¿Por qué lo haces? Explícame. —Pidió molesta.

—¿Explicarte? —Repitió mordaz. —¿Por qué tendría que explicarte a ti? —Espetó serio mientras colocaba su varita en aquella mesita que se encontraba junto a su camilla. Hermione pudo percibir que lo que le había comentado Ginny hacía unos minutos era verdad, Harry no portaba su varita, así que dedujo que esa era la de su padre James ¿Qué había pasado con la de él entonces?

—Por eso nadie supo nada de ti todo este tiempo ¿no? —Soltó sin poderse contener más. —Te la has pasado estos últimos años ingresando al mundo mágico portando un nombre y un cuerpo que no te pertenece. —El azabache la miró serio para enseguida tomar sus zapatos y colocárselos, ignorándola una vez más, no obtendría respuestas de él. —¿No piensas contestarme? —Quiso saber al solo obtener silencio por parte de Harry, no obstante, la pregunta de Hermione fue interrumpida, pues el rubio y el pelirrojo ingresaron al lugar de golpe.

—Weasley me dijo que habías despertado. —Le anunció al entrar.

—¿La has traído? —Preguntó, viendo como Draco asentía y le entregaba una pequeña botella.

—Con un trago bastará para que te permita salir al pasillo y desaparecer. —Le explicó. Hermione pasó su mirada de Malfoy a Harry confundida ¿hablaban de la poción multijugos? Se preguntó.

—Harry aún no puede irse. —Le recordó al oji-gris. Malfoy, tras oírla la miró por primera vez desde que entró.

—Veo que ya te enteraste de los nuevos intrusos. —Se limitó a decir con las manos en los bolsillos; Hermione lo miró fulminante ¿Quién demonios se creía aquel idiota?

—De ninguna manera vas a dejar San Mungo en ese estado. —Le advirtió al ver sus intenciones, Harry la regresó a ver molesto.

—Potter tiene el permiso de irse, Granger. —Le informó el rubio.

—Harry, mas no el Sr. Schlemmer. —Rebatió, mirando a ambos con seriedad.

—Déjate de estupideces y… —Pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a oír más tonterías del Slytherin, así que, en un movimiento rápido, sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia la garganta de éste.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión. —Dijo entre dientes, molesta, repitiendo aquellas mismas palabras que él le había dicho en su segundo año en Hogwarts. Draco tragó nervioso, sabía de lo que era capaz Hermione, se lo había dejado claro en su tercer año. —Lárgate, de lo contrario puedes estar seguro de que te romperé los huesos, Malfoy. —Le ordenó. El rubio miró dudoso a Harry y Ron, viendo como ambos asentían de acuerdo. Molesto y humillado, Draco salió de la habitación dejando al trio dorado solos.

—Sigue siendo un miedoso. —Habló por fin el pecoso una vez el Slytherin se fue. Harry y Hermione lo regresaron a ver serios y Ron comprendió que no era el momento de hacer bromas. —Lo siento. —Se disculpó, removiéndose incómodo.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —Preguntó el moreno ya harto de aquella situación, se le estaba agotando la paciencia, así que iría mejor al grano.

—No puedes irte aún. —Le recordó ignorando por un momento todas las preguntas que quería hacerle.

—¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿tú? —Le retó con sorna, sin embargo, la sonrisa en los labios carmesí de la castaña hizo que dudara de su seguridad.

—Por supuesto. —Contestó con tranquilidad; Harry enarcó una ceja no comprendiendo.

—Pero Malfoy…

—¡Escuche señor Potter, Evans o como quiera que se haga llamar…! —Lo interrumpió, iracunda. —Usted está bajo MI supervisión —Enfatizó seria. —Todo lo que diga u opine el señor Malfoy tendrá que ser revaluado por mi ¿y adivine? la respuesta es ¡No! —Concluyó, dándoles a entender a ambos que nada de lo que le dijeran la haría cambiar de opinión; Harry la miró sorprendido.

—Es tu forma de vengarte ¿no? —Le dijo lanzándole una mirada arisca; Ron lo miró desconcertado. —Te molestaba tanto que te diera órdenes que ahora disfrutas sometiéndome a mí. —Le decía mientras se acercaba a ella enojado; Hermione no se inmutó ante su mirada, pero negó.

—No, a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo una buena razón para tratarte así. —Rebatió y Harry retrocedió ante su respuesta. Por supuesto que él las tenía también, la diferencia es que no habían hablado de eso, pero es que ¿a quién quería hacer tonto ahí? ¡Ella sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho!

—¿Por qué tu maldito interés de querer está cerca de mí? —Le escupió asqueado de aquello, estaba cansado ¿de qué manera le tenía que decir que se alejara?

—¿Por qué tu terquedad de apartarme de ti? —Le devolvió con tranquilidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ron pasaba la mirada del moreno a la castaña, estaba siendo testigo de una pelea, que, según él, no tenía sentido ni por el lado de Hermione ni por el de Harry. —Nos debes muchas explicaciones a todos y créeme que no me pienso apartar hasta no obtener una respuesta sincera. —Le advirtió con mesura. Harry apretó la mandíbula, encontrándose entre la espada y la pared, ¿Por qué el afán de querer recordarle aquella maldita noche? El moreno meditó unos minutos cómo diablos tratar con Hermione, era evidente que peleando no llegarían a un acuerdo, necesitaba irse. Miró el reloj de aquella habitación, faltaba media hora para la una de la mañana, debía volver a casa pronto, Ellen no supo que salió y no quería preocuparla al no encontrarlo en la mañana. La oji-miel lo observó caminar de un lado a otro y reconoció que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, supuso que trataría de hablar serenamente con ella y así llegar a un acuerdo, sin embargo, si quería salir de ahí, tendría que buscar una muy buena razón.

—Escucha… —Dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire; Ron y Hermione lo observaron atentos. —Necesito irme, no es un buen momento para hablar sobre tus estúpidas dudas, Hermione. —Trató de hacerle ver, pero la castaña negó. Harry miró el techo frustrado ¿Cuál era su maldito problema?

—Será mejor que le digas la verdad Harry. —Le sugirió Ron, viéndolo serio al igual que su amiga. Conocía a Hermione y no daría su brazo a torcer a menos de que él fuera honesto con ella; el moreno regresó a tomar asiento en su camilla pasándose varias veces las manos por su cabello.

—Ellen no sabe lo que soy… —Comenzó sin voltearla a ver. —No quiero preocuparla a ella y Henry. Me he ausentado estas últimas semanas que temo que… —Guardó silencio tragando fuerte, de verdad se estaba esforzando por sonar tranquilo. De nueva cuenta el silencio reinó en esa habitación y Harry supuso que la respuesta de Hermione sería un rotundo no.

—Esta bien. —Aceptó, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de ambos; Ron sonrió internamente al saber que tuvo la razón. —Pero con una condición. —Añadió seria; ambos se miraron confundidos.

—¿Cuál? —quiso saber serio.

—Me iré contigo. —Harry soltó una risa mordaz y negó.

—De ninguna manera tu…

—En ese caso, daré la orden que tu alta sea mañana. —Terminó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—¡Maldición! Está bien. —Soltó rendido no pudiendo evitar fulminarla con la mirada, Hermione sonrió triunfal deteniéndose en la entrada. —Vendrás conmigo. —Aceptó derrotado.

—Ordenaré que preparen todo, nos vamos en quince minutos. —Le anunció en tono neutral antes de salir, dejándolo solo con Ron.

—No recordaba haberla visto tan molesta antes. —Comentó su amigo apenas salió; Harry lo regresó a ver serio y fue cuando comprendió que la siguiente reprimenda venía para él.

—Quiero que me expliques ¿Por qué demonios Hermione me atendió? —Le exigió entre dientes sin apartar su mirada molesta de él; el pecoso frunció el ceño ante su mirada ¿se lo estaba reprochando?

—¿No adivinas? —Soltó poniéndose a la defensiva. —Aceptaste que el hurón se largara cuando sabías perfectamente que esto podía pasar. —Le recordó enojado. —Así que deja de verme así, esto pasó por tus estúpidos descuidos. —Lanzó con los brazos en jarra. Harry guardó silencio, sabía que Ron tenía razón, él se lo había advertido, pero no quiso escuchar, sin embargo, jamás pensó que las cosas terminarían así y mucho menos que Hermione estaría a cargo de ese piso en la ausencia del rubio. —Esto se nos está saliendo de control, Harry. —Declaró preocupado, midiendo su enojo.

—Te juro que hago todo lo que está en mis manos, Ron. —Habló ya un poco más tranquilo.

—Lo sé y ahora ellas lo saben. —El oji-verde lo regresó a ver. —Ginny y Luna también están al tanto. —Le explicó al ver su desconcierto.

—No dejaré que se metan. —Determinó serio.

—Y estoy de acuerdo contigo. —Lo apoyó. —Sin embargo, Hermione es la que no esta dispuesta a que la excluyas de esto. —Agregó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué pasó con él? —Preguntó cambiando de tema, ya pensaría después como lidiar con la terca de la castaña.

—Escapó. —Le informó apretando sus labios, impotente.

—¿La niña? —Quiso saber al recordarla.

—Ella está bien, le han borrado la memoria. Buscarán si tiene algún otro familiar, de lo contrario la mandarán al orfanato. —Harry cerró los ojos abatido al oír eso último, sus padres y su hermana habían muerto dejándola sola e indefensa. —Lo siento. —Murmuró al reconocer el pesar que le causaba a su amigo.

Tan pronto como salió de ahí Luna y Ginny fueron a su encuentro.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —Quiso saber la pelirroja apenas la vio.

—Harry es un idiota. Dime que lo has puesto en su lugar. —Pidió la rubia ahora ganándose una mirada de desconcierto por Ginny.

—No es momento para hablar ahora. Solo les diré que está noche no dormiré con ustedes. —Les informó mientras caminaba a la recepción y solicitaba el alta del señor Schlemmer, firmó unos papeles y regresó a verlas.

—¿Cómo es eso de que no irás a dormir? —Le cuestionó Luna sin entender.

—Me iré con Harry, aún está delicado y no pienso dejar que él ni Malfoy me digan lo que tengo que hacer. —Agregó al ver que ambas iban a objetar, dando a entender que ni siquiera ellas la harían cambiar de opinión.

—Si es para cerrarle la boca a Harry, tienes mi apoyo. —Le aseguró la oji-azul; la pecosa negó no entendiendo nada.

—¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? —Se ofreció al ver que no quedaba de otra más que aceptar y esperar una explicación.

—Sé que es muy tarde aún, pero si me mandan algo de ropa me harían un gran favor. —Pidió apenada viendo como ambas asentían. —No me puedo dar el lujo de ir por ella, estoy segura de que a la primera oportunidad tratarán de irse sin mí. —Les explicó.

—No te preocupes, Ginny y yo nos encargaremos de eso. —Dijo con determinación la Ravenclaw; Hermione sonrió agradecida.

Harry caminaba desesperado por aquella habitación, preguntándose ¿Dónde diablos estaba Hermione? Había dicho que en quince minutos se irían y ya habían pasado veinte y aún no regresaba ¿Y si en realidad le había mentido y no dio la autorización para que se fuera? ¿Se había echado para atrás? Se cuestionó preocupado. Mientras Hermione estuvo ausente tuvo tiempo para idear un plan, o bueno, en otras palabras, una mentira para Ellen y así tener una explicación convincente una vez lo viera llegar en esas condiciones. Lamentaba mucho preocuparla, pero debía reconocer que si llegaba con Hermione la mujer estaría más tranquila; gruñó irritado al saber que después de todo, la idea de la castaña no era tan mala. Unos minutos después, ésta apareció con un maletín oscuro en sus manos...

—Ron y las chicas se han ido. —Le anunció al entrar. —¿Estás listo? —Preguntó viendo como asentía.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —Preguntó con curiosidad, pues dudaba que fuera ropa, sin embargo, negó de inmediato restándole importancia. —No importa. Será mejor que desaparezcamos ya. —Le recordó mientras tomaba su varita, empero, tan pronto giró de nuevo a hacía la oji-miel, se detuvo en seco. Había pasado algo por alto, y es que ambos se aparecerían fuera de su casa y para eso tendría que tomarla de la mano. Inconscientemente un nudo de nervios se formó en su estómago ¿Tendría que tomarla de la mano? Pensó frustrado. Hermione notó de inmediato que algo le preocupaba, pues no le quitaba la mirada de encima; incómoda, miró hacia los lados, dudosa ¿Ahora qué? Harry se estaba concentrando en que sus neuronas trabajaran al triple con tal de sacarlo de aquel apuro ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto tocarla? ¡Por Merlín, solo la iba a tomar de la mano! Desesperado miró el asa más largo de aquel maletín ¡Lo tenía! Pensó triunfal y aliviado por no tener que pasar por esa situación incómoda. Lamentablemente la incomodidad perduró más para la castaña, pues no pudo evitar ponerse tensa al verlo acercarse a ella. —Nos apareceremos en el jardín trasero cerca de los arbustos. Tan pronto estemos ahí quiero que guardes silencio ¿De acuerdo? —Le ordenó serio mientras tomaba el asa de aquel maletín; Hermione asintió rígida tratando de contener el aire para segundos después, desaparecer de San Mungo.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Ginny se dejó caer en el sofá apenas entraron al departamento, definitivamente había sido un día pesado.

—¡Estoy muerta! —Soltó desde el sillón, agotada.

—Ha sido una noche larga. —Contestó cansada Luna mientras cerraba la puerta. La pecosa miró unos segundos el techo, meditando en todo lo que había ocurrido y ella, al igual que Hermione y Luna, también quería respuestas, pero en esos momentos estaba tan cansada que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Estoy preocupada. —Reconoció luego de unos minutos, ganándose la atención de Luna.

—No eres la única. —Le aseguró mientras caminaba a la cocina. —De cualquier modo, no obtendremos nada hasta que hablemos mañana con Hermione. —Recordó mientras se servía un vaso con agua. —Será mejor que vayamos a descansar. —Sugirió después de acabarse el agua; Ginny asintió incorporándose, quien apenas tocó la cama cayó en un sueño profundo. —Lo bueno que estaba preocupada. —Murmuró sarcástica al verla dormir, incluso roncar, recordándole a cierto pelirrojo con el que se había besado ese día. Que fácil era vivir cuando no tenías que enfrentar tu duro pasado, ese que tanto te lastimó, pero que al mismo tiempo te hizo tan feliz, pensó no pudiendo evitar sentir envidia por la pelirroja al ver la forma tan tranquila en que dormía. Suspiró cansada, deseaba por momentos ser otra persona y así evadir sus problemas y con ello su pasado, sus miedos… _Miedo._ Esa noche estuvo cargada de tensión, confusión y miedo, mucho miedo, pensó al tiempo que un escalofrió la recorría al recordar a Ron tirado en aquel suelo de San Mungo, suplicando por que Harry se detuviera mientras que de su mano brotaba aquel liquido espeso y rojo que inmediatamente alertó a todos en esa habitación. Apenas lo vio, no dudó en lanzarse hacía él al igual que Ginny, preocupadas al ver las condiciones de éste; un nudo en su garganta se formó. Y eso había sido todo, aquel polvo con que había cubierto sus sentimientos por Ron todos estos años se removió esa noche, permitiéndole ver que después de todo, aún lo quería y más tarde, cuando todos lograron calmar la situación, cuando los nervios comenzaron a hacerla presa al no saber de él y que decidió entrar a la habitación con una falsa excusa, nuevamente Ron se había encargado de soplar los últimos restos, besándola por segunda ocasión ¿y qué había hecho? Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel y lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponder a ese beso, como si con ello liberara toda esa tensión y preocupación con que había cargado esa noche. Luego llegó Malfoy y no dudo en salir huyendo de aquel cuarto ante la verdad de sus sentimientos, pero era evidente que Ronald no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, sin embargo, el golpe duro vino después al ver la efusividad con que aquella mujer lo abrazó. Ginny había comentado que su novia era muggle y al ver la preocupación y el amor con que aquella chica lo miraba, dado que estaban en San Mungo, supuso que sería "la otra", recordándole entonces porque debería de desconfiar del pelirrojo. Las mentiras fue lo que hace siete años hizo que terminara su relación, eso y la crueldad con que las llevó a cabo, jugando con lo más preciado que tenía, su amor por él.

 **Flash Back**

 _El último partido del año había terminado, Gryffindor había destacado como siempre, llevándose la victoria contra Hufflepuff. Luna, sentada en aquellas gradas, esperaba a que el campo de quidditch se vaciara. Esperaría a Ron en los vestidores una vez todos se hayan ido al castillo, pues hoy cumplían un mes más, por lo que había quedado con él de escabullirse por ahí para celebrar juntos una vez el partido haya terminado. Unos minutos después, al ver que ya no había nadie, caminó hacia los vestidores sin poder ocultar su sonrisa, ansiaba de verdad poder tener un día completo con Ron, pues hacía mucho que la oportunidad no se prestaba, ya sea porque sus amigos los acompañaban o porque alguno de otra casa andaba fisgoneando por ahí. Y hoy que acababa de concluir el partido, sería un día perfecto, pues la mayoría asistiría a la celebración, pudiéndoles permitir un rato a solas._

— _¿Festejarás con nosotros? —Escuchó preguntar con entusiasmo apenas se acercó, supo reconocer que se trataba de Seamus._

— _No, quedé de verme con Luna. —Contestó al tiempo que se colocaba otra playera._

— _¿Cuándo acabarás con esa estupidez? —Soltó molesto; la sonrisa de Luna se apagó dando entrada al desconcierto. —No puedes seguir con esa apuesta, Ron. —Le recordó con mesura. —Cormac es un idiota, deja esto antes de que alguien salga lastimado. Luna no se lo merece... —¿Apuesta? ¿Todo esto había sido por una estúpida apuesta? Se preguntó sintiendo su pecho oprimirse de dolor ante esas crudas palabras._

— _La apuesta terminó, Seamus. —Le anunció serio luego de unos segundos de silencio._

— _Entonces ya te acostaste con ella ¿No? Has ganado. —Le dijo con decepción y Luna no necesitó escuchar más, algo dentro de ella se había roto._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

La había utilizado para poner su estúpido ego de macho imbécil en alto, la había humillado frente a todos los amigos de Cormac. La apuesta era sencilla: llevarla a la cama antes de terminar el año. Y lamentablemente lo consiguió, había caído, como niña enamoradiza a sus encantos, dándole lo último que le faltaba, su cuerpo. Una amarga lágrima resbaló de aquellos pozos azules al sentir el dolor punzando en su pecho, preguntándose ¿Por qué se permitió llevar esa mentira tan lejos? Si quería solo sexo, hubiera preferido la verdad por más cruda que fuera, así por lo menos hubiera guardado sus sentimientos bajo un cofre con candado para no salir lastimada, pero ¿qué hizo? Le entregó la llave a Ron, quien no tuvo cuidado y la lastimó sin mostrar piedad alguna ¿Y ahora venía de nuevo esperando un perdón? Absurdamente queriendo una segunda oportunidad con ella cuando se revolcaba con dos al mismo tiempo ¿De verdad esperaba que lo tomara en serio? Era evidente que la vida de él era un completo desastre, por su lado, era todo lo contrario, tenía a su padre, a Ginny y Hermione, pero sobre todo a Frank. Un hombre maravilloso que tuvo la fortuna de encontrar, pero sobre todo maduro, algo que a Ronald le faltaba. Miró hacia su mesita de noche en busca de su móvil; lo tomó y vio que tenía dos mensajes en su bandeja de entrada…

 **Frank:**

" _¿Recibiste mis flores? Te extraño, bonita_."

Una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios al leerlo, Frank siempre había sido atento y cariñoso con ella, ¿Cómo fue que en unos días ella lo había olvidado? El sentimiento de culpa la invadió al recordar aquel beso con el pecoso, no podía permitir que aquello volviera a ocurrir, pero es que ¡Demonios! Ron rompía con sus defensas de una forma tan fácil que hasta a ella la sorprendía, es más, ni siquiera le daba la oportunidad de pensar, es como si su cuerpo respondiera en automático ante él. Abrió el segundo mensaje...

 **Frank:**

" _Hoy preparé el almuerzo en casa, seguí todos tus consejos, y descuida, no hubo ninguno con indigestión ¿Superé la prueba, Lu?"_

Pese a que ya tenían varias semanas sin verse siempre estaban en comunicación y por las noches charlaban largas horas por teléfono, en donde él le contaba, con entusiasmo, todo lo que había hecho durante el día, mientras que ella solo se limitaba a escucharlo y algunas veces interrumpiéndolo. Lo quería, desde luego, pero tampoco quería lastimarlo, él no se lo merecía. Apretó sus labios al recordar al pelirrojo ¿Por qué tenía que estropearlo todo? ¿Por qué simplemente no se limitaba a dejarla en paz? ¿es que acaso era tan difícil entenderlo? No iba a dejar a Frank por darle un lugar a Ron, si él quería una oportunidad, tendría que esforzarse por hacerse notar y eso implicaba ordenar su vida amorosa primeramente o lo que sea que tenía con aquellas dos mujeres, después y la más dolorosa, esperar. Si, esperar. Esperar hasta el final de la fila como cualquier pretendiente hasta que llegara su turno, si es que las cosas con Frank terminaban mal, no iba a gozar de ningún privilegio, por el contrario, iba a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo, pensó. Y con ese último pensamiento, el cansancio la venció…

 **̶ │ ̶**

Tan pronto desaparecieron de San Mungo, la oscuridad los recibió en aquel enorme terreno que era parte de la casa del moreno, pues a lo lejos pudo percibir las luces de la casa. Hermione miró incómoda la oscuridad, no le gustaba estar apartada de la luz, encontraba escalofriante aquello debido a su última noche de Hogwarts, desde entonces siempre dormía con la lámpara prendida o alguna luz, sino, no podía conciliar el sueño.

—Ya pensaste ¿qué vamos a decirle? —Preguntó de pronto sin apartar su vista de la casa, añorando aquella iluminación, sosteniendo el asa de su maletín con manos temblorosas.

—Se incendió un edificio y… —Su explicación se vio interrumpida ante una fuerte tos. —Me ofrecí como ayudante. —Terminó con voz agitada; Hermione se giró de inmediato preocupada. Aún tenía estragos del veneno que había inhalado, debían llegar pronto para prepararle todo y que continuara con el reposo.

—¿No pudimos aparecernos mas cerca? —Lo reprendió mientras se acercaba a ayudarlo al ver que se apoyaba en un tronco de un árbol para tomar aire.

—No, Ellen podría darse cuenta. —Gruñó mientras se apartaba bruscamente, evitando ser tocado por la castaña. Hermione enarcó una ceja al sentirse evadida por el azabache.

—Démonos prisa entonces. —Le ordenó seria, caminando a su ritmo. Mientras caminaban, Harry procuró permanecer a una distancia prudente de la castaña en donde no hubiera roses por accidente, pues notaba que Hermione se le acercaba demasiado mientras caminaban por aquellos terrenos oscuros. Ésta, por otro lado, se sentía desesperada por llegar, el ruido de las hojas en aquel suelo al ser pisadas la ponía nerviosa dentro de aquella oscuridad, llevándola a buscar la cercanía del moreno para sentirse un poco mas segura, pero todo parecía indicar que éste la quería apartada de él. Una vez estuvieron cerca de su casa, Harry decidió dar la vuelta hacía la puerta principal, y para no levantar sospechas incluso llegó a encender su auto con la varita para así indicarle a Ellen que acababa de llegar. El ruido del motor pareció funcionar, pues a los minutos divisaron que una de las luces de la habitación se prendió, suponiendo que se trataría de la señora Roberts.

—Sólo guarda silencio y asiente a todo lo que yo diga ¿está bien? —Le recordó serio mientras se acercaban a la puerta; Hermione se limitó a observarlo preocupada, pues apenas llegaron a la luz pudo notar su rostro pálido. No fue necesario tocar mas de tres veces cuando una mujer mayor, envuelta en una bata rosa los recibió.

—¿Pero qué…? —Apenas logró formular, no reconociendo al moreno ante su nuevo corte de cabello y sorprendida al ver las condiciones en que llegó, viendo aquel traje de oficina quemado y sucio de ciertas partes. —¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Creí que dormías y… —Intentó decir preocupada una vez estuvo dentro de la casa, no percatándose de la presencia de la castaña.

—Salí hace un par de horas a casa de Ron, quería que lo ayudara con algunas cosas. —Comenzó Harry mientras cerraba la puerta dejando entrar a Hermione. —En el camino un edificio se estaba incendiando y no dudé en ofrecerme para ayudar. —Decía mientras caminaba hacia la cocina con paso tranquilo. —Sufrí un par de quemaduras, Hermione y yo coincidimos y se ofreció a venir conmigo hasta casa para atenderme. —Dijo esto último lanzándole una sutil mirada a la oji-miel para que asintiera; Ellen la regresó a ver llevándose una mano al pecho preocupada.

—Me alegra saber que Harry estará bajo tu cuidado. —Reconoció regalandole una cálida sonrisa, sin embargo, esta se borró al volver su mirada al azabache. —pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste que saldrías? —Recordó preocupada.

—Creí que dormías y no quise despertarte, lo siento. —Se disculpó mientras se servía un enorme vaso con agua, tenía una sed terrible.

—Jamás entenderé porque ese muchacho necesita tanto tu ayuda y menos a estas horas de la noche. Tú no eres policía. —Le dijo con mesura y de brazos cruzados.

—Era solo papeleo. —Trató de tranquilizarla mientras se apoyaba con cuidado en la encimera, de nuevo le estaba costando respirar.

—Siempre dices eso y al día siguiente amaneces adolorido y cansado… —Agregó molesta.

—Ellen… —La interrumpió al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia, no era momento para reclamarle sus descuidos y menos delante de la castaña, pensó al sentir la mirada seria de ésta. La mujer se vio obligada a tomar aire hondamente para así calmar su enojo.

—Será mejor que te ayude a preparar la habitación. —Dijo un poco más calmada y agradeciendo internamente el que Hermione estuviera ahí.

—¿Podrías prepararle una a Hermione? —Pidió dejando el vaso de lado y limpiándose el resto de su boca con la manga.

—De echo… —Habló por fin la castaña, capturando la atención de ambos. —Necesito estar monitoreándote. —Le recordó apenada, Harry enarcó una ceja no entendiendo.

—Si, es lo más prudente. —Reconoció pensativa la mujer; Harry la regresó a ver desconcertado.

—No entiendo, ¿a qué se refie…?

—Traeré un par de mantas para que Hermione se instale en tu habitación y esté cómoda. —Anunció mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, el moreno la miró estupefacto ¿había escuchado bien? ¿ella dormiría con él?

—¿Porqué? —Gruñó molesto, volteando hacia la oji-miel; Hermione suspiró cansada.

—Créeme que no lo hago para fastidiarte. —Trató de hacerle ver. —Pero en verdad necesito estar checándote cada cierto tiempo, además es más fácil saber si tienes molestias si estoy contigo. —Le explicó, viendo como Harry rodaba los ojos fastidiado.

—¡Bien! —Soltó malhumorado mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras; cansada, la castaña caminó detrás de él. Tan pronto estuvo en aquel cuarto, una calidez la invadió al ver a un pequeño castaño dormido en aquella enorme cama, abrazado a un dinosaurio de peluche y un pequeño cuento a medio abrir.

—Debió quedarse dormido esperándome. —Escuchó decir al oji-verde, viendo en su rostro un sentimiento de culpa al no estar con Henry para velar sus sueños.

—¿Le lees antes de dormir? —Se atrevió a preguntar con cierta emoción, viendo como éste asentía mientras se quitaba aquel saco quemado. Inconscientemente, no pudo evitar imaginarse ¿cómo habría sido él si hubieran tenido hijos? ¿les habría dado la misma atención que a Henry? De ser así, no creyó ser posible amarlo más, pensó al ver a aquel niño dormir.

—Su favorito es la espada en la piedra. —Comentó distraído mientras sacaba su pijama para dormir; Hermione lo regresó a ver notando como su camisa blanca tenía ciertas manchas rojizas.

—¿Te has quitado las vendas del pecho? —Inquirió alarmada mientras se acercaba a inspeccionar sus quemaduras. —No debiste quitártelas. —Le recordó con mesura alcanzando a ver una de ellas.

—No me gustan las vendas. —Contestó irritado apartándose de ella.

—¡Oh, mi pequeño! —Escucharon decir desde la puerta, notando a Ellen entrar con un par de mantas en las manos.

—Será mejor que esta noche duerma en su habitación. —Declaró serio, viendo como la mujer asentía de acuerdo mientras dejaba aquellas mantas en la cama. Con cuidado, Harry tomó al pequeño en brazos, cuidando de no despertar su sueño. Hermione escuchó al niño gruñir al ser movido de la suavidad de la cama, a ella no le molestaba que Henry estuviera ahí, pero supo leer la mirada seria que le lanzó el moreno, dado que él no conocía la magia y que ella utilizaría esa noche y probablemente parte de la mañana, sería prudente que durmiera en otra habitación, pensó.

—Linda, cualquier cosa que necesites, estás en tu casa. —Le anunció la anciana con una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación, Hermione asintió agradecida. Giró y observó aquella habitación, llamándole la atención aquel perfecto orden, el cuarto tenía el tamaño adecuado, no era muy pequeño, pero tampoco muy grande; junto a la cama, una enorme ventana permitía el paso a la luz de la luna, siendo adornada por enormes cortinas y junto a esta, a unos cuantos pasos, un sillón bastante amplio adornaba el cuarto, reconociendo enseguida donde dormiría. Sin embargo, el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse la sobresaltó haciéndose girar enseguida, viendo al oji-verde tomar su pijama y dirigirse a otra puerta que supo reconocer que era el baño. Suspiró cansada al verlo ignorarla ¿así pasarían gran parte de la noche? Pensó fastidiada mientras se dejaba caer en aquel sofá.

Harry se desvistió con cuidado, la ropa se había adherido a sus quemaduras, provocándole un ardor y un dolor punzante en el pecho ¿Cómo carajo había terminado con esas heridas? Se preguntó mientras abría la llave del grifo y se metía a aquel chorro de agua tibia. Un jadeo escapó de sus labios al sentir el agua golpear sus heridas, esforzándose por aguantar lo suficiente para remover parte de la suciedad de aquella noche. Tomó la barra de jabón y limpió con cuidado alrededor de sus quemaduras, le costó el doble de tiempo de lo que solía durar bañándose, pero no se iba a dormir en esas condiciones. Una vez limpio de todo rastro de suciedad, permaneció en aquel chorro unos minutos, relajándose. Cerró los ojos escuchando el agua chocar con su cuerpo y luego contra el suelo o los azulejos, un vago recuerdo viajó a su mente llevándolo a estremecerse; bajó su rostro hacia sus manos y tembló al recordar como casi estuvo a punto de matar a Ron ¿ese era el costo de recuperar aquellos recuerdos? Pensó con frustración. No era la primera vez que sucedía, hacía un año fue con Malfoy y se vio obligado a fingir amnesia por vergüenza, porque ¿Qué explicación podría darles? Ni siquiera él sabía lo que pasaba y temía herir a alguien más. Inconscientemente pensó en Henry y Ellen, añadiendo ahora a Hermione, sabía que esa noche tendría pesadillas como aquella vez. Cerró la llave, tomó una toalla y se la amarró a la cintura al tiempo que caminaba hacia aquel enorme lavabo. Pese al vapor del agua caliente pudo ver perfectamente su reflejo en aquel espejo, vio aquellas nuevas marcas en rojo vivo ¿Cuántas más tendría que añadir para encontrarlo? Guio su mirada a aquellas marcas de su rostro, las cuales ahora que tenía el cabello corto estaban más visibles, su mirada se ensombreció de inmediato. Una daga y fuego fue lo que había utilizado para marcarlo, como si de un maldito animal de ganado se tratara, esa noche por fin lo había descubierto, no obstante, aún existía la duda de cómo le había hecho las demás. Tragó asustado, quería saberlo, pero no a consta de su estabilidad mental, sin embargo, era la única forma en que podía dar con él, solo rogaba no perderse en aquel camino de dolor y desesperación que era su mente.

No sabía cuánto iba a durar esta vez, pero debía tomar precauciones, es por ello por lo que antes de dormir se tomaba un poco de poción para dormir sin soñar, regularmente se dormía hasta el cansancio para así evitar tener alguna pesadilla o bien, algún mal recuerdo. Lamentablemente, siempre que vivía alguna experiencia fuerte en sus misiones prefería tomarla, temía despertar a Ellen o Henry con sus gritos. Abrió uno de los cajones que se encontraban junto al lavabo y buscó un pequeño cofre marrón, confiado de que aún conservaba alguna poción, pero al encontrarlo vacío su miedo creció. Desesperado, buscó en los siguientes cajones, rogando porque hubiera dejado una a medias, pero no hubo nada. Gruñó molesto al vaciar todo en el baño ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Se preguntaba angustiado mientras abría más cajones y puertas; tomó su ropa y con rapidez se vistió, importándole poco si se lastimaba sus heridas al colocárselas, saliendo enseguida del baño.

Hermione revisaba que nada le faltara en aquel maletín, hasta que un extraño ruido que provino de la otra puerta llamó su atención; frunció el ceño extrañada ¿era imaginación suya o Harry estaba volteando aquel cuarto? Se preguntó al escuchar abrir y cerrar cajones con brusquedad, solo para a los segundos ver salir a un moreno completamente vestido y dirigirse a uno de los cajones de su armario. Nuevamente rebuscó y el resultado fue el mismo, barrio lo siguientes tres cajones de su cómoda, siendo recibido únicamente por ropa.

—¡Maldición! —Murmuró cerrando los ojos con frustración.

—¿Qué ocurre? —La escuchó preguntar, haciendo que girara hacia ella de forma sobresaltada, había olvidado que Hermione estaba ahí. La castaña pudo ver la angustia grabada en su rostro ¿Qué estaba buscando? No pudo evitar preguntarse, viendo como Harry se apoyaba en aquella cómoda, vencido. El moreno aspiró aire hondamente ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Contactar a Malfoy y pedirle algunas no iba a funcionar y menos a estas horas. —Harry… —Insistió la oji-miel, ahora preocupada al verlo incluso agitado. Él, por otro lado, se limitó a guardar silencio, pensativo, la castaña notó su mirada ausente, algo lo estaba perturbando, lo sabía, pues por mucho que él quisiera evadirla, seguía siendo como un libro abierto para Hermione. Retomando la compostura, caminó de regreso al baño, encerrándose de nueva cuenta, dejando atrás aquel rostro desconcertado de la chica.

Hermione se detuvo a ver aquellos cajones que fueron cerrados con descuido, llevándola a pensar que eso no había sido un arrebato de rabia, él buscaba algo, pero ¿qué? ¿qué era tan importante para él como para batir su habitación de aquella manera? ¿Cuál era la urgencia? Se preguntaba al tiempo que sacaba su varita y con un simple movimiento, ordenaba todo de nuevo.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos cuando el moreno salió de nuevo, pero esta vez mostrando un rostro más sereno, permitiéndole observar aquel pantalón de dormir azul con delgadas rayas grises y una playera manga larga blanca, enarcando una ceja al ver como a través de su playera se podía distinguir el tono rojizo de sus quemaduras, recordando de inmediato que debía aplicarle otra dosis de medicamento.

—¿Qué? —Soltó con brusquedad al ver su mirada; Hermione lo regresó a ver preocupada.

—Tus quemaduras. —Le recordó seria.

—¿Qué hay con ellas? —Preguntó tranquilo mientras se dirigía a su cama y tomaba asiento, gruñendo al sentir la tela rosarlas.

—Eso precisamente. —Señaló su pecho. —Aún no estás completamente aliviado ¿lo olvidaste? —Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta cuidando que nadie viniera. —¿La señora Robert regresará? —Preguntó dudosa, viendo como Harry negaba. —¿Te importa si la cierro con un…?

—No y silénciala también. —Pidió de paso mientras extraía de su abrigo chamuscado su varita. Hermione obedeció y rápidamente se dirigió a aquel maletín marrón, comenzando a extraer un par de cosas que a simple vista no cabrían en ese maletín, el oji-verde supo que había aplicado algún encantamiento para hacer aquello mas grande. —¿Eso es un nebulizador? —Inquirió extrañado al verla sacarlo de aquel maletín, él recordaba tener alguno guardado por ahí cuando en una ocasión Henry enfermó.

—Sí. —Contestó mientras sacaba un pequeño cofre con diferentes botellas de pociones, gasas, entre otras cosas que solía usar en San Mungo. —Dado que respiraste veneno y no lo ingeriste, lo mejor es que inhales la poción para envenenamiento. —Le explicó mientras tomaba aquella botella y vertía un poco del líquido verde en el aparato para luego buscar un poco de poción para heridas. —Necesito que te quites la playera. —Le solicitó sin apartar la vista de las botellas mientras se colocaba un guante de látex blanco. Harry meditó las palabras de la castaña ¿era necesario? Se preguntó viendo aquellas manchas en su playera y sintiendo un leve ardor de pronto, como si aquello fuera un recordatorio de que necesitaba ayuda. No quería mostrar sus cicatrices, aquellas marcas eran parte de él y nadie, absolutamente nadie más que él podría verlas, sin embargo, cuando despertó en San Mungo no llevaba puesto nada, lo que dejaba en evidencia que Hermione ya las había visto, pensó mientras veía como ella acomodaba todo en su mesita de noche. Gruñó al saber que no tenía más opciones, así que se incorporó y sin tener cuidado apartó aquel pedazo de tela de su cuerpo, soltando un jadeo al sentir el aire rozarlas; Hermione se giró al escucharlo quejarse, no pudiendo evitar detenerse a ver aquellas marcas en su pecho. Para Harry la mirada de la castaña no pasó desapercibida, incomodándolo ante el silencio y sintiendo los orbes mieles sobre él; la chica se volteó rápidamente hacia la mesita.

—Si gustas puedes tomar asiento y… —Trató de decir nerviosa, pero Harry negó.

—Estoy bien parado. —Respondió serio sin atreverse a verla a los ojos, ésta asintió y tomó un poco de aquella poción morada para limpiar sus heridas, colocando un poco en una quemadura que se encontraba en su clavícula, la cual destacaba no solo por el rojo de la piel descarapelada, sino también por aquella extraña cicatriz. A simple vista pudo notar que no se trataba de cualquier marca, no parecía ser provocada por un accidente ¿Cuántas mas de aquellas tendría? Pensó preocupada mientras limpiaba, escuchando la respiración pesada del moreno, quien se mantenía firme como una piedra. Tomó un pequeño frasco que contenía una pasta amarilla y la puso sobre la quemadura, Harry inmediatamente sintió como el escozor desaparecía poco a poco; suspiró aliviado. Así continuó con las heridas del abdomen, cadera, costado, hombro y pecho, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta crecer al descubrir una nueva cicatriz cada vez mas fuerte que la anterior, desde quemaduras hasta aquellas complicadas que a simple vista sabía que hubo una hemorragia cuando se produjo, apretó sus labios, impotente ¿Quién le había hecho todo aquello y por qué? Se preguntaba angustiada mientras con manos temblorosas lo curaba.

—Date la vuelta. —Le dijo en un murmullo; Harry esta vez deicidio verla, encontrándola con el rostro cabizbajo, mirando hacia otro lado. Apretó sus labios formando una delgada línea con ellos, si así era su reacción con las de enfrente ¿Cómo sería cuando viera las de su espalda? Pensó dolido, apretando sus puños al tiempo que se daba la vuelta, únicamente para a los segundos escuchar un jadeo de sorpresa provenir de la castaña. Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca al ver con horror la espalda de Harry, sintiendo de pronto como un par de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas hasta perderse en sus dedos, aquello era inhumano, no había palabras para describir lo que estaba mirando, únicamente una pregunta cruzaba por su cabeza una y otra vez: ¿por qué? ¿Qué mal pudo haber hecho aquel hombre que tenía frente a sus ojos para recibir un castigo de esa magnitud? ¿Dónde estuvo él? ¿Dónde estuvieron todos? Y la pregunta que más le dolía hacerse ¿Dónde estaba ella cuando eso sucedió? Pensó con dolor colocando una de sus manos en aquella espalda, escapándosele un sollozo al sentir como la suavidad de su textura con la que solía recordarlo, era borrada por aquellas marcas que harían temblar a cualquiera que las tuviera enfrente. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir el calor de la mano de Hermione sobre él, no pudiendo evitar sentirse tenso ante su tacto, sus manos aún eran tersas y suaves, pensó al tiempo que un escalofrió lo recorría de pies a cabeza y fue entonces cuando una pregunta viajó hacia su mente, golpeándolo con fuerza ¿Cómo? Se preguntó angustiado ¿Cómo es que un simple toque de ella todavía podía hacerlo temblar después de todos esos años? Su corazón latió con fuerza ante aquel descubrimiento. Esto no podía ser cierto, pero lo sentía, después de siete años aún podía sentir el ardor que provocaba su caricia en su piel, quemando incluso más que antes ¿Por qué? Todos estos años se había dedicado a odiarla y maldecirla por su traición y ahora, con una simple muestra de cariño ella lograba tocar su corazón y cobijarlo con su calidez.

"¿Seguro que fue aquella traición por lo que tanto decías odiarla?" Escuchó preguntarle una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza que irónicamente, tenía la voz de ella ¿fue su traición lo que lo llevó a odiarla? No, aquello fue el pie de que se desatara todo, su engaño lo había llevado a ser una maldita presa fácil ante esos malditos, su engaño lo llevó a perder la memoria, su traición hizo que viviera las noches mas largas de su vida siendo torturado hasta perder la conciencia, su maldito cinismo había logrado colocarlo donde estaba ahora, pensó furioso. Furioso porque después de todo lo que le hizo pasar, aún podía albergar un sentimiento por ella cuando se había prohibido no volver a sentirlo; gruñó, respirando agitado ante aquella adrenalina que viajaba por su cuerpo y se giró con brusquedad hacia ella tomándola de la muñeca con fuerza.

—¡No me toques! —Rugió estrechando sus ojos y mirándola con odio, un odio que fue remplazado por la conmoción de verla llorar.

—¿Quién te ha hecho esto? —Soltó de forma ahogada viéndolo esta vez a los ojos, no importándole que viera el miedo y la angustia grabado en aquellos pozos miel, sin embargo, el moreno la atacó con otra pregunta que la descolocó:

—¿Por qué debería de confiar en ti? —Escupió entre dientes apretando su agarre al tiempo que la acercaba más a él, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—Porque te amo —Le susurró Hermione con sinceridad, viendo como una nueva lágrima caía de sus ojos miel, siendo eso suficiente para soltarla y apartarla de él. Harry caminó por aquella habitación desesperado pasándose una y otra vez las manos por el cabello ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora tenía que aparecerse de nuevo y usar esas palabras en él? Se decía enojado. —¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? —Agregó al ver que tenía una batalla interna consigo mismo.

—¡Nadie puede ayudarme, Hermione! —Profirió deteniendo su andar, regresándola a ver.

—Si tan solo me dejaras…

—¡No! —Bramó furioso. —Tu eres la principal responsable de esto ¿Por qué iba a permitir que me ayudaras? —Le espetó iracundo. —Voy a resolver esto a mi manera, tal y como lo empecé: solo. —Le recordó, golpeándola con sus duras palabras, dejando claro que no confiaría en ella ni en nadie más. —Acabemos con esto de una maldita vez. —Le ordenó, dándole la espalda de nuevo para que terminara de curarlo y dejaran aquella estúpida charla.

—¿Responsable? —Inquirió sin entender; Harry negó apretando su mandíbula, no debía abrir la boca, tenía que mantener la calma.

—Solo… termina ¿sí? —Pidió haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonar tranquilo. La castaña limpió sus lágrimas preocupada, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo decía? ¿había algo mas que perder? ¿Cuál era la razón para que se contuviera de decírselo? Lo conocía tan bien, sin embargo, precisamente porque lo conocía sabía que tenía comportamientos que no eran propios de él, entendía su desconfianza hacia ella únicamente ¿pero con todos? No era la primera vez que la culpaba de aquello, pero ¿Qué tenían que ver los demás? ¿desconfiaba incluso de Ron que hasta ahora, fue el único más cercano a él en estos últimos años? No tenía sentido, ¿Cómo podría saber ella que hizo mal si no se lo decía? ¿Cómo podrían los demás ayudarlo si no confiaba? Suspiró cansada, entendiendo que aquello sería más difícil de lo que hubiera pensado, principalmente porque debía recuperar aquello que perdió hace siete años y que fue lo que siempre los había mantenido unidos: su confianza. Sin ella, no podría acercarse, Harry necesitaba desesperadamente un perdón ¿pero de quién? ¿De ella? ¿Qué pasado cargaban los hombros de Harry para crear un distanciamiento de esa brecha? ¿Quién se había atrevido a lastimarlo así? De algo estaba seguro, ella no, pero por alguna extraña razón él la culpaba, ¿Qué pasó aquella última noche en Hogwarts que él desapareció? Eran demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Con manos temblorosas agarró aquella poción de nuevo y se acercó a su espalda para aplicársela, viendo con detalle aquellas cicatrices; apretó sus dientes mientras lo limpiaba, luego tomó la pasta amarilla y se la untó con cuidado, sintiendo su rigidez ante su tacto. Al terminar, se acercó a la mesita y tomó una de las vendas y un par de gasas para tapar la quemadura del costado, pero en un movimiento rápido el moreno se las arrebató. —Sin vendas. —Dijo serio mientras las volvía a poner en la mesita de noche. —Sólo coloca las gasas. —Pidió tranquilo; Hermione lo miró desconcertada.

—La del costado es mas grande, debo cubrirla con las vendas… —Trató de explicarle, pero Harry negó.

—Permití que vinieras conmigo hasta acá pese a que no estaba de acuerdo y he hecho todo lo me has pedido, ahora… —Decía con mesura mientras la veía a la cara. —Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que no coloques las vendas ¿puedes hacerlo? —Agregó con voz ronca; La castaña observó dudosa la mesita, no entendiendo su petición. Al final, aceptó y lo hizo tal y como él lo pidió. Una vez acabó, Harry se colocó de nuevo aquella playera blanca y se sentó en la cama, recargándose en la cabecera mientras cerraba los ojos, cansado. Recordando que no se podía permitir dormir aquella noche por mucho que fuera el cansancio que tuviera, no había ninguna poción que lo ayudara a conciliar el sueño tranquilo y con Hermione ahí, definitivamente dormir no era una opción, pensó volviendo a abrir los ojos, viendo esta vez como la chica volvía a ordenar todas las pociones para acercarse a aquel aparato blanco que sacó al principio.

—Ten, ponte esto. —Le ordenó abatida mientras le pasaba aquella mascarilla de oxígeno de donde salía ligeramente un vapor verde, Harry observó con cuidado el rojo de sus ojos ante sus lágrimas, extrañándole aquel comportamiento.

—¿Cuánto debo durar con él? —Quiso saber mientras se la colocaba.

—Toda la noche, me encargaré de poner más poción antes de que se termine. —Añadió mientras señalaba donde se almacenaba el líquido. Harry se limitó a asentir mientras se acomodaba en aquella cama, buscando el control remoto para prender la televisión que colgaba en la pared que estaba frente a su cama. —¿Piensas ver televisión? —No pudo evitar preguntar desconcertada, pues dado el rostro que traía, pensaba que lo primero que haría sería dormir.

—No estoy cansado. —Mintió sin dirigirle la mirada; la castaña arqueó una ceja ¿le estaba tomando el pelo? Decidió ignorarlo y caminó hacia aquel sofá que se encontraba cerca de la cama, en estos momentos cualquier lugar era cómodo para ella, pues, a diferencia del moreno, ésta si estaba agotada. Acomodó los cojines y se sentó con dirección hacia la televisión, recargando su cabeza en el sofá. Harry observó el lugar donde dormiría Hermione, tenía mas habitaciones y nada le costaba ofrecerle una, pero sabía que se negaría a dejarlo solo, pero igual nada perdía con intentarlo. —Tenemos una habitación vacía abajo. —Le comentó al ver que le costaba mantener los ojos cerrados.

—Estoy bien aquí, no hace falta. —Le aseguró mientras se acomodaba mejor en aquel sofá; rodó los ojos ante su respuesta.

—¿Al menos has traído ropa para dormir? —Preguntó al notar que no se cambiaría, Hermione negó.

—No tuve oportunidad de ir por algo de ropa. —Le recordó mientras veía con él el televisor. El azabache meditó un momento sus palabras, sintiéndose incómodo de repente al saber eso. Pese a que su agrado por Hermione se había reducido no podía ser un mal agradecido, había venido hasta su casa, para a pesar de todo, curarlo ¿Debía pagarle con indiferencia y poca amabilidad? Negó.

—Abre el tercer cajón de ahí. —Dijo mientras señalaba la cómoda que se encontraba debajo del televisor. —Toma un pijama, puedes cambiarte en el baño. —Le ofreció, volviendo su atención a aquel aparato frente a él, no había mucho que ver, pero al menos lograría mantenerlo despierto hasta que amaneciera. Hermione por otro lado, agradeció su oferta, pues en verdad no creía dormir a gusto con aquello puesto; tomándole la palabra, se acercó a la cómoda y tomó el primer pijama que encontró, pese a que le quedaba grande era de tela muy suave, además de que podía sentir en ella el olor característico del moreno. Caminó de regreso al sillón notando una almohada que no había visto ahí y que pertenecía a la cama del azabache, no necesitó preguntar si él la había dejado, pero lo agradeció. Una vez se acostó y se puso cómoda, lo observó ¿de verdad no estaba cansado? Pensó al ver como Harry no dejaba de bostezar, sin embargo, aquel pensamiento fue sustituido por el nerviosismo al ver como Harry apagaba la única lámpara de la habitación, dejándola únicamente con la escasa luz que brindaba la televisión ¡Merlín, había olvidado ese detalle! ella no podía dormir si no había una lámpara como mínimo prendida; tembló cubriéndose con aquellas mantas, fijando su vista únicamente en la televisión, tratando de ignorar la oscuridad.

Los minutos pasaron y Hermione trataba de mantener la mirada fija en aquel televisor, ni siquiera sabía si Harry aún permanecía despierto; éste, por otro lado, intentaba no quedarse dormido, sin embargo, sabía que si permanecía ahí eso pasaría. Su única opción era irse a su estudio y continuar con las investigaciones hasta que amaneciera, pero había un obstáculo: Hermione. De irse el solo a su despacho ella no dudaría en seguirlo y lo que menos quería era que se metiera en sus asuntos, pensaba mientras la observaba en silencio ver la televisión ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan despierta cuando hacía unos minutos apenas y podía permanecer con los ojos abiertos? Sobre todo, extrañándole que encontrara bastante entretenido uno de esos comerciales que siempre solían salir a altas horas de la noche vendiendo toda clase de productos. Bufó malhumorado, así no podría retirarse de la habitación ¿Cómo hacerla dormir entonces? Se preguntó ya cansado, pues no creía durar mucho tiempo y menos en aquella suavidad de su cama, así que optó por apagar la televisión, eliminando la única luz del lugar, obligando prácticamente a la castaña a dormir, solo sería cuestión de minutos. Aunque eso no llegó, con el pasar de los minutos el sueño lo iba embargando más a él, mientras que Hermione no dejaba de removerse en aquel sillón.

"No debes dormirte… no puedes." Se repetía constantemente, tratando inútilmente de mantener los parpados abiertos, pero el cansancio era más grande y pudo más con él, cayendo en la oscuridad de aquel sueño profundo.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Tan pronto estuvo dentro de su departamento, cambió su uniforme de auror por algo más cómodo para dormir, sabía que no era el único que había tenido una noche larga, habían pasado tantas cosas, pensó mientras tomaba asiento en su cama y miraba su mano, le preocupaba su amigo, pero confiaba en que Hermione lograría sacarlo del hoyo, como siempre. Un segundo recuerdo viajó a su mente y rápidamente una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar el beso que le había robado a Luna, estaba seguro de que ella lo quería aún y por esa misma razón lucharía por su perdón. Sin embargo, había varias cosas que tenía que poner en orden y entre ellas aquella vida amorosa que tenía con Rose y Sabine, pues no solo su hermana había mal interpretado aquella relación, sino que se lo hizo saber a la rubia también. No era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso, pero él no estaba engañando a nadie, las cosas siempre habían sido claras desde el principio con las dos. Sabine le ofreció mantener una relación meramente sexual, que no involucrara sus sentimientos y él aceptó, más nunca iba a buscarla, ella siempre iba hacia él. Le aclaró que estaba enamorado y que tan pronto ella lo perdonara, no dudaría en terminar con aquello que tenían y aceptó, mientras que con Rose nunca hubo encuentros sexuales. A diferencia de Sabine, ella quería enamorarlo, confiaba en que algún día podría hacerlo y Ron nuevamente aclaró aquello, él no se involucraría con ella de esa forma, aceptaría su amor, mas no le daría el suyo, pero todo bajo su propio riesgo. Sabía que Rose no era tonta y tenía entendido que se acostaba con una compañera de trabajo y aun así lo aceptaba, así que, aquello tenía un porcentaje de culpa hacia él, pero la mayoría le pertenecía a ella, él siempre dejó las cosas claras: Luna estaba por encima de ellas. Y por esa razón, terminaría con aquello de una buena vez, si quería hacer las cosas bien, empezaría por ahí. Tomó su móvil y buscó el número de Rose, tecleó un simple mensaje que decía:

 **Ron:**

" _Necesito hablar contigo mañana temprano, te espero a las nueve en la cafetería de siempre."_

Fue lo único que escribió, no rompería con aquello por ese medio, tenía que hacerlo en persona. Observó su departamento, recordando aquellos documentos con los que Ginny y Luna arribaron San Mungo, habían dejado todo en orden, pero ¿Cómo habían logrado esquivar a Rex? Se cuestionó viendo aquel perro desconcertado. El can estaba entrenado y estaba seguro de que Rex no dejó entrar a las chicas, al menos no tan fácilmente.

—Aún no sé cómo lo lograron, dudo mucho que te hayan hecho algo, pero espero que se las hayas puesto difícil. —Comentó observando al perro dormir cerca de su cama, este movió su cola levemente. Sonrió negando, ya averiguaría después como se las arreglaron, pensó antes de acostarse y dormir.

 **̶ │ ̶**

" _La mujer soltó un sollozo apenas escuchó lo que aquel hombre dijo ¿quería que la matara? Se preguntó él con terror, abriendo los ojos con miedo. Caminó hacia ella y de forma brusca, la dejó caer en aquel suelo metálico; un jadeo de dolor escapó de los labios de aquella chica. No, él no podía hacer eso…_

— _Por favor… —Volvió a suplicar, pero esta vez a quien vio pidiendo un poco piedad fue a él._

— _¡Cállate! —Le ordenó y un segundo golpe tronó. —¡Y tú…! —Dijo esta vez tomándolo del cabello para que lo mirara, logrando ver únicamente la forma oscura del sujeto. —Quiero que la mates. —Le repitió entre dientes."_

Harry apretó con sus puños las sábanas de su cama, un sudor frío comenzaba a recorrerlo mientras que su respiración se volvía mas agitada.

—No… —Negaba en aquella cama. Hermione se giró hacia él tan pronto lo escuchó. —No… —Dijo una vez más, frunciendo su ceño con angustia; la castaña no dudó en incorporarse de inmediato y prender la lámpara que se encontraba junto a él. Tan pronto la luz lo iluminó, notó el sudor en su cuerpo.

—Harry… —Trató de despertarlo, preocupada.

"— _¡Levántate! —Le gritó, tomándolo del cabello para que acatara la orden. Sus pies le temblaban y le era difícil sostener su propio cuerpo._

— _¿Porqué? —Logró preguntar, no reconociendo su voz en aquel cuarto; miró mareado a la chica._

— _¿Por qué? —Repitió en tono frío para segundos después ser acompañado por una risa que logró erizarle la piel. —Porque quiero que cuando cierres tus ojos la veas a ella… muerta. Para que cuando veas tus manos, veas su sangre y en ti la culpa… —Contestó esto último en un susurro; él la miró con dolor y una lágrima mojó su mejilla fría ¿Qué ganaba con todo eso? No quería matarla, no podía…"_

—¡No lo haré! —Soltó más fuerte y Hermione pudo ver sus lágrimas. Asustada intentó hacer que despertara de lo que fuera que estuviera soñando, temiendo que la escena de San Mungo se repitiera.

" _No supo cómo lo hizo, pero pudo negar con la cabeza, solo para enseguida sentir un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo hizo caer de rodillas junto a aquella rubia; soltó un jadeo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo su espalda arder._

— _Tomalá del cuello. —Negó una vez más y un segundo azote lo hizo doblegarse. —¡Tomalá! —Y de nuevo aquel ardor cruzó por su cuerpo como cuchillas filosas; apretó sus puños tratando de resistirse."_

—¡Harry! —Repitió la castaña tomándolo del rostro en un intento inútil de despertarlo, pero tan pronto lo tocó el moreno abrió los ojos de golpe, sosteniendo sus manos al tiempo que se incorporaba. Un jadeo de dolor escapó de sus labios al sentir la fuerza con que la tomaba, solo para segundos después, ser arrojada contra la pared con brusquedad.

—¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?! —Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se acercaba a Hermione.

—Es un sueño, Harry… —Intentó decir la oji-miel agitada mientras se incorporaba y lo miraba acercarse a ella asustada, viendo en sus ojos verdes el miedo…

"— _¡Basta! —Suplicaba en medio del llanto, sintiendo la espalda húmeda a causa de su sangre. —¡Basta, por favor! —Le imploró tembloroso._

— _¿Quieres que me detenga? —Mencionó con gracia para enseguida darle un azote más, un aullido de dolor brotó de sus labios. —¡Entonces mátala! —Le gritó, él ya no podía, su cuerpo temblaba por la dureza de su castigo, debía obedecer si quería que aquello parara de una vez; levantó el rostro hacia ella y vio en su mirada gris su dolor, viéndose reflejado en ella._

— _Perdóname… —Susurró con labios temblorosos mientras acercaba sus manos a su cuello. Ella no se movió, solo se limitó a observarlo, esperando…"_

—Debo matarla… —Susurró con dolor, parado frente a Hermione, ésta lo miró con asombro ¿a quién tenía que matar? Se preguntó desesperada, viendo preocupada como Harry lloraba. —Solo quiero que esto termine… —Añadió con la barbilla temblorosa mientras tomaba a Hermione del cuello, tragó asustada.

—Por favor, Harry… —Suplicó mientras invocaba su varita, no quería hacerle daño, ¡Dios sabía que no quería hacerle daño! Pensó angustiada, sin embargo, si no había otra opción…

"— _¡Ahora! —Le gritó en el oído y apretó. Él no quería matarla, solo quería parar con el dolor, no quería pensar, no quería sentir, no quería vivir…"_

—Perdóname… —Le dijo llorando mientras apretaba con mas fuerza el cuello de la castaña; Hermione apretó su varita con fuerza, buscando desesperada una forma de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Harry, escúchame… —Le susurró con dificultad. —No tienes que hacerlo. —Trató de decir.

—Tengo que hacerlo. —Respondió aquello con voz ronca.

—Escúchame… —Harry negó entre dientes con los ojos apretados, pero ejerciendo menos fuerza en su agarre. Estaba cediendo…

" _Intentó apretar su cuello, pero sus manos no respondían… ¡No podía hacerlo! Pensó con dolor mientras retiraba sus manos de ella…_

— _No lo haré. —Murmuró en voz ronca sin apartar su mirada de ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar sus pasos acercarse, solo para segundos después, doblarse de dolor junto a la chica._

— _¡Eres un maldito cobarde! —Bramó furioso, descargando su furia en él. Y después de unos minutos de ser torturado, su voz se perdió, ya nada brotaba de sus labios, su cuerpo solo se movía ante los espasmos o los golpes que recibía, viendo únicamente a aquella mujer llorar en silencio, horrorizada ante el castigo que estaba recibiendo él."_

—Me hará daño ¡Y ya no quiero! —Sollozó y levantó el rostro hacia ella. La oji-miel trató de tomar su rostro al sentirlo aflojar su agarre.

—No lo hará… —Le aseguró de forma ahogada una vez la soltó, tomándolo del rostro.

"— _Pero mira nada más lo que has hecho… —Lo escuchó pronunciar en tono burlesco. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, tratando de buscarlo en aquella habitación oscura, pero el dolor en su espalda hizo que lo olvidara. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que movía su mano, sin embargo, un líquido espeso en ellas lo desconcertó; abrió sus ojos de golpe ¿Qué era aquello? Se preguntó, viéndolo acercarse con paso tranquilo hacia él… —Admira tu obra de arte. —Le animó con gracia mientras tomaba su cabeza y la hacia girar hacia el otro lado. —¿Verdad que es hermosa? —Le susurró al oído, viendo con terror aquel cuerpo inerte frente a él, rodeado de un charco de sangre. —Lo has hecho tú… —Le indicó mientras señalaba sus manos manchadas de aquel líquido rojo. Dejó de oír sus carcajadas cuando contempló aquellos ojos grises vacíos, mirándolo…"_

—Yo estoy aquí. —Le susurró la castaña, buscando que sus ojos la miraran, desesperada por sacarlo de aquel pozo vacío que lo estaba atormentando. Fue entonces cuando sus miradas se encontraron y pudo verla, parada frente a él, mirándolo preocupada, sintiendo la calidez de sus manos rodearlo, pero de nueva cuenta aquella última imagen entró a su mente. Y se dejó caer de rodillas ante Hermione…

—¡Yo no lo hice! —Exclamó en medio del llanto mientras abrazaba las piernas de la castaña. —¡Te juro que yo no lo hice! —Repitió con lamento; Hermione cerró los ojos al sentir el dolor en la voz de Harry, sintiendo sus lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. Con cuidado, se arrodilló junto a él y con manos temblorosas tomó su rostro para que lo mirara, él lloraba desconsolado.

—Yo no la maté, Hermione. —Le susurró en medio de las lágrimas, buscando desesperado que le creyera y ella asintió.

—Lo sé. —Contestó con voz quebrada, sintiendo enseguida los brazos de él abrazarla con fuerza, abrazo al que ella no dudo en corresponder. Un sollozó brotó de los labios de ambos; Harry, por el recuerdo amargo y doloroso de aquella noche y Hermione, por el sufrimiento y la tortura al que lo habían sometido, por ver que la culpa y el miedo le robaron el brillo a aquellos ojos verdes del hombre que amaba.

—¡Has que se vaya de mi cabeza! —Soltó sin dejar de abrazarla. —¡Prométeme que no me dejarás! —Le suplicó con el cuerpo tembloroso. —Quédate conmigo. —Pidió desesperado en medio del dolor.

—Nunca me he ido. —Le aseguró en un susurro, abrazándolo con fuerza.

 **̶ │ ̶**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Tiempo sin verlos, lamento la tardanza, pero como bien les había dicho en el capítulo anterior, aún no estaba terminado. Cualquiera que esté en mi situación, entenderá que la universidad te absorbe completamente, sobre todo a aquellos que estamos a punto de graduarnos (Oficialmente este año me graduó) Y bueno, mis clases son más, además de que saliendo tengo que ir a hacer algunas prácticas que se llevan gran parte de mi día y termine exhausta. La uni me satura y no solo entre semana, ahora los fines de semana también me toca ir y tocar puertas para mis prácticas. Y bueno, aquí estamos, con otro capítulo más que espero haya sido de su agrado, tengo que aclarar una pequeña cosa aquí. El capítulo estaba contemplado en hacerlo más largo, sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba y que no me dejaba dormir, hasta que una noche lo entendí, el capítulo estaba prácticamente ya terminado, no había que añadirle más, era perfecto ¿Por qué? Bueno, el título no abarcaba todo lo que quería para este cap, eran demasiadas cosas, por lo que tomé la decisión de dividirlo y mágicamente todo encajó. Se los juro, fue como si las piezas del rompecabezas por fin tuvieran sentido jajaja…**

 **Ahora, retomando el fic ¿Qué piensan? ¡Sean honestos eh! Y siéntanse con la libertad de expresar su enojo, tristeza o cualquier rollo emocional que se carguen jajajaj…**

 **Quise enfocarme en un lado más oscuro en este capítulo, que entiendan exactamente por lo que tuvo que pasar Harry y por qué su desconfianza, no solo con todos, sino con Hermione también, además de atribuirle una culpa que evidentemente no le corresponde. Ya le bajó a su temperamento también como se los prometí, vimos a un Harry más abierto, bueno… abierto no, pero si más tolerante con Hermione. Asimismo, también entendimos a Luna, un detalle que no se me podía pasar y en el que el próximo capítulo veremos de nuevo, pero desde la perspectiva de Ron. Lo sigo diciendo, amo a esta pareja igual que el Harmony jajajaja…**

 **En el sig. capítulo, oficialmente veremos la fiesta de Henry y conoceremos detalles nuevos, solo espérenme… (¡No será tanto tiempo! Espero :c) El capítulo está planeado y estructurado de como irá, ya saben, ideas acomodadas, solo falta escribir o teclear jajajaj**

 **Bueno chicos, sin más, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, no sin antes agradecer a aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de comentar. Recordándoles también, que allá por diciembre creo (8 subí un one-shot nuevo ¿Qué? Ya saben, si la inspiración llega hay que aprovecharla, sea en lo que sea jajajaja No de verdad, los invito a leer, es cortita, pero fue con mucho cariño, se llama "Siempre a tu lado" y es Harmony, obviamente.**

 **Bien, creo que hable demasiado esta vez xd jajajaja ¡Nos vemos!**

 **-Laura**

 **PD: Errores de dedo, disculpen, tan pronto me dé cuenta serán corregidos (:**


	13. Capítulo 12: Roto

_**Capítulo 12: Roto.**_

" _ **Nada puede llevarte más cerca de la locura que un recuerdo atormentador que se niega a desvanecerse."**_ **(Darnella Ford)**

Ellen despertó temprano esa mañana, sabiendo que sería ella quien tendría que llevar a Henry a la escuela.

—¿A dónde fue papá anoche? —Preguntó de pronto el menor mientras tomaba su desayuno, viendo como la mujer colocaba su almuerzo en su mochila de superhéroe.

—Tuvo que ir a atender unos asuntos con el tío Ron. —Le explicó la anciana una vez terminó.

—¿Lo ayuda a atrapar hombres malos? —Quiso saber, tomando enseguida su jugo de naranja para después darle un trago.

—No lo sé, cariño… —Respondió vacilando un poco, claro que sabía cuáles eran los asuntos de Harry. Desde que llegó hace cuatro años con ella lo sabía, conocía aquel moreno tanto como ellos, sin embargo, ella también ocultaba un secreto, entendiendo que debía resguardar a Harry. Ella era una bruja que tuvo que dejar su pasado, eligiendo un sólo camino ¿Y Harry? Él era un joven mago buscando su pasado para darle sentido a su presente, sin embargo, no se podía encontrar el pasado si estás solo. Por más que buscara, si no permitía la entrada a aquellos que formaron parte de él, la respuesta siempre sería la misma. Sabía que Ronald era una parte importante en la vida de Harry, pero faltaba algo, o más bien, alguien: Hermione. Ron, e incluso aquel rubio, hijo de Lucios Malfoy, jamás lograron persuadir al chico en nada, en cambio la castaña… sonrió al recordar como los vio hace unos minutos, simplemente bastaba con observarla. Aquel día en que el moreno le dijo en la oficina que buscaba el odio de la castaña lo tachó de irracional, pero cuando mencionó ella delante de él el haberla visto llorar, pudo verlo en sus ojos. Un sentimiento de culpa en aquellos orbes verdes que juraban sentir odio hacia aquella chica, pero que, en el fondo, buscaba la respuesta a un dolor de muchos años. No sabía por qué o de qué se ocultaba de sus amigos y familiares, pero al ver el desgaste en él, decidió no preguntar ni cuestionarse, abriendo sus brazos para recibirlo y brindarle un calor maternal que tanto le hacía falta. Sin embargo, fue justo por esa razón que permitió la entrada de Hermione, ordenándole al moreno que no la despidiera. Le costó años ganarse un poco de la confianza de Harry, consiguiendo sólo una _"traición de su mejor amiga"_ por parte de él. Conocía a aquel trio, para nadie era un secreto que la castaña y el moreno fueron novios en su último año en Hogwarts al finalizar la guerra con Voldemort. Ella había dejado atrás el mundo mágico durante muchos años, pero cuando la guerra continuó se vio obligada a adquirir el profeta para mantenerse informada. Por eso cuando Harry apareció lo reconoció de inmediato, lo que la llevó a verse a obligada a adquirir nuevamente el profeta, sólo que esta vez de años pasados, descubriendo en ellos la desaparición del niño que vivió. Durante aproximadamente año y medio, el profeta y varias revistas del mundo mágico estaban repletas de información de Harry, llevándola a cuestionarse ¿qué ocurrió? Descubrió también que durante dos años Hermione no paró de buscarlo, misma razón que la desconcertó al escuchar la traición de la que hablaba el oji-verde ¿Qué lo había cegado tanto como para desconfiar de su mejor amiga? Aún no lo sabía.

—¿Tu irás por mí a la escuela? —Escuchó preguntar, dejando de lados sus pensamientos.

—Probablemente. —Sonrió. —Ahora, será mejor que nos vayamos o se nos hará tarde. —Agregó a prisa mientras lo ayudaba con su mochila y caminaba hacia el vestíbulo, en donde el señor Madisón los estaba esperando. Harry le había contratado un chofer, pues alegaba que era mejor para que así ella pudiera salir en caso de no estar él.

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban por aquella habitación. Un hombre moreno dormía plácidamente en aquella cama, ajeno a que hacía horas que había amanecido, pues por primera vez en años estaba teniendo un sueño reparador. Movió ligeramente la cabeza y algo suave golpeó su rostro; respiró hondo moviéndose más hacia aquella melena que desconocía, pero que le regalaba suaves caricias, caricias que iban acompañadas de un olor característico: vainilla. Hizo una mueca sin abrir los ojos aún, desconcertado ¿Qué era aquello? Inconscientemente movió su mano izquierda y sintió un calor familiar y una piel sedosa que supo reconocer al instante. Abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de aquello, siendo recibido por una imagen que lo dejó rígido. Tan pronto sus ojos verdes chocaron con aquel rostro dormido, la noche viajó a su mente como un rayo; tragó fuerte. Su cuerpo no reaccionó, manteniéndose firme, rogando a Merlín que no se despertara, pues no sabría de qué manera reaccionar. Pasó su mirada lentamente por su rostro, admirando con toda la calma del mundo aquellos rasgos que había intentado olvidar hace cuatro años, sintiendo por primera vez ganas de acariciarla. Sabía, sin necesidad de tocar su rostro que era suave, podía decir fácilmente cuantas pecas tenía y en dónde estaban, lo largo de sus pestañas y lo respingado de su nariz; posó su mirada en su boca, abierta ligeramente y de un rosa pálido, acompañados de dos bellas pecas que se encontraban del lado izquierdo, justo entre su nariz y su labio inferior. La nostalgia lo sacudió, recordándole cuanto adoraba besarlos; Hermione se removió suavemente y soltó un suspiro de placer. Harry dejó de respirar al sentir su movimiento, como si con ese simple acto la fuera a despertar. Fue entonces en donde reparó en la posición que estaban, dándose cuenta de que no sólo Hermione lo abrazaba, sino que él también mantenía un brazo rodeándola por la cintura, con ella de frente. Abrazo en el que accidentalmente acarició su espalda debido a que el pijama que le prestó se dobló hacia arriba. Sintió una picazón extraña en la mano al alejarla y la preocupación lo embargó ¿Cómo enfrentaría a Hermione luego de lo de anoche? ¿Qué explicación le daría? Tenía vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero estaba seguro de que todo se había salido de control, sabiendo que la castaña no se quedaría con la duda y le insistiría una respuesta. Desesperado por aquella cercanía que lo estaba poniendo nervioso, se separó de ella con cuidado, rogando porque no conservara aún el sueño ligero. Una vez se incorporó de la cama, tomó los primeros vaqueros que encontró, una playera y unos cómodos tenis negros; abrió la puerta con cuidado y salió de aquella habitación oscura, dejando sola a la castaña. Al estar en el pasillo, se dirigió al baño de enseguida y se cambió. No le sorprendió que al salir Ellen y Henry no estuvieran por ningún lado, pues seguro la mujer se había ofrecido a llevar al niño a la escuela. Se pasó las manos por su cabello con cansancio, Henry pronto cumpliría cinco años y apenas había logrado pasar tiempo con él, no podía decepcionarlo en su cumpleaños, pensó seguro mientras caminaba a su estudio.

Por otro lado, había sido cuestión de minutos para que Hermione despertara al no sentir la presencia del moreno. Asustada, se incorporó enseguida y corrió las cortinas de aquella ventana para que entrara la luz, viendo con mayor claridad la ausencia de Harry. Observó el suelo, encontrándose con aquella camisa blanca, parte del pijama del oji-verde, recordando cómo casi a mitad de la noche, luego de que casi la ahorcara, Harry empezó a agitarse, escuchando en un murmullo un _"no puedo respirar"_ por parte de él, para luego sentarse y prácticamente arrancarse el pijama. No supo si lo hizo de forma consciente, pues tan pronto se recostó, él buscó sus brazos de nuevo. Siendo la única vez en toda la noche en que Harry le había quitado los brazos de encima ¿desde cuando le costaba respirar? No volvió a tener pesadillas, pero supo asociar aquello con la necesidad de arrancarse el pijama y ahora que lo pensaba mejor… miró las vendas que se había negado a ponerse, estrechando los ojos. Harry no usaba corbata cuando iba a la oficina, jamás lo había visto con una, pensó que quizá era por mero gusto, sin embargo, luego de su negación ante las vendas, su agitación por la noche, además de las cicatrices en su pecho, la llevó a pensar que se trataba de algo mas serio.

Se incorporó de la cama y buscó su ropa del día anterior e ingresó al baño a cambiarse. Su ropa consistía simplemente en una blusa de botón azul, pantalones de vestir negro y unas zapatillas bajas que le permitieran moverse con comodidad en San Mungo. Buscó entre sus cosas los artículos de higiene que siempre portaba con ella, lavando sus dientes y tomando su cabello en una coleta. No había escuchado ruidos afuera de la habitación, lo que la hizo dudar si en verdad estaba acompañada en aquella casa. Una vez estuvo lista, salió del baño dispuesta a ir a buscar a Harry, pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver algo brillar bajo la cama del moreno. Desconcertada, se acercó y tomó lo que parecía una pequeña botella negra; lo agitó y descubrió que tenía un líquido adentro.

—¿Qué es esto? —Se preguntó al no distinguir el color de lo que sea que hubiera dentro. Curiosa, lo abrió con cuidado pensando que se trataba de una simple loción, pero descartó esa idea al distinguir el olor de la poción para dormir sin sueño, no sorprendiéndose esta vez al encontrarla, pues ahora todo tenía sentido. Supuso inmediatamente qué era lo que tanto buscaba Harry la noche anterior, él sabía que tendría pesadillas, lo que la llevó a descartar aquello que le había dicho Malfoy. Harry recordaba perfectamente todo, la pregunta era ¿desde cuándo tomaba eso? Observó la botella con detenimiento y pensó que, de no haber visto al moreno en aquella situación lo habría obligado a que dejara de tomar la poción, pero ahora… miró con pesar aquel líquido, entendiendo que tuvo que buscar una medida para frenar el miedo que noche tras noche lo atormentaba al grado de perder la razón. Guardó la botella en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y salió de la habitación; caminó hasta las escaleras sin ningún ruido más que el eco que producían sus zapatillas al caminar. Al llegar a la primera planta, se acercó al living y la cocina, encontrando ambos vacíos y sólo una pequeña nota pegada en la nevera que decía:

" _Me encargué de llevar esta vez a Henry a la escuela, volveré mas tarde. Hay suficiente comida en la nevera para que Hermione y tú desayunen. Ellen."_

Regresó a las escaleras y miró aquella puerta entreabierta, la cual se encontraba justo del lado derecho de la entrada principal, no dudando esta vez en acercarse. 

Harry miraba a través de la ventana de su despacho, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras sostenía en su mano un pequeño vaso con whisky. Observó aquel líquido marrón que se encontraba en su mano, regularmente no solía beber tan temprano, sin embargo, sí lo hacía cuando los malos recuerdos comenzaban a asecharlo, como anoche, como hoy. Estaba cansado, lo reconocía, aquella vida que llevaba lo estaba consumiendo y cada vez las fuerzas eran menos; cerró los ojos al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro. Llevaba años buscando su pasado, tratando de recordar las memorias que le fueron arrebatadas, tanto que se había olvidado de vivir el presente. Un escalofrió lo recorrió cuando una parte de aquel último recuerdo viajó a su cabeza, llevándolo a cuestionarse si de verdad quería obtenerlos de nuevo ¿Valía la pena? No tenía palabras para describir el terror que sintió la noche anterior, había pasado por situaciones difíciles durante sus años en Hogwarts con Voldemort detrás de él, pero esto era diferente, por alguna maldita razón esto podía más con él y odiaba no entenderlo. Había enfrentado tantas cosas, a tantas personas, estuvo en peligro en más de una ocasión que tendría sentido que el miedo hubiera desaparecido, pero lamentablemente no era así. El miedo se había instalado en él y lo había acompañado durante estos últimos cuatro años, si las personas conocieran sus miedos se burlarían en su cara por lo absurdo que eran, pero nada de aquello estaba bajo su control. Se pasó una mano por el cuello, estirándolo un poco para quitar la tensión que comenzaba a acumularse, sin darse cuenta de que una castaña tenía varios minutos observándolo.

—Espero que no estés considerando beber eso antes de siquiera tomar el desayuno. —Le dijo desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados al ver que estaba a punto de dirigirlo a sus labios; Harry se detuvo y la observó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —Se limitó a decir con expresión sombría mientras dejaba su copa en el escritorio que se encontraba a un lado de él.

—Un par de minutos, no lo sé... —Trató de evadirlo, prestando su atención a aquel despacho que los rodeaba. El lugar era grande y sus paredes estaban adornadas por una preciosa madera oscura. Del lado izquierdo una chimenea adornaba el lugar en medio de la pared y a sus lados, dos enormes estantes de libros lo acompañaban mientras que enfrente, una delicada alfombra negra acompañaba aquel suelo de madera seguido por dos pequeños sofás negros de piel uno frente al otro; en la pared continua miró aquella pequeña barra para minibar del mismo tono que las paredes y en donde brillaba una botella media vacía de whisky, extraños cuadros de paisajes adornaban el lugar con sus marcos dorados; posteriormente, frente a Harry, estaba aquel enorme ventanal acompañado por gruesas y largas cortinas oscuras que bien podía impedir el paso a la luz a aquel despacho, y justo al lado derecho de él, un precioso escritorio de madera con tallados delicados en color Caoba. Su despacho, pese a tener únicamente tonalidades oscuras, era precioso, ordenado e íntimo, era esa clase de lugares que bien podrían guardar muchos secretos y misterios, pero al mismo tiempo te podría brindar tranquilidad y silencio. —Es un lugar precioso. —Reconoció tratando de cambiar de tema, admirando el lugar. —Creo que no me sorprendería que pasaras mucho tiempo aquí. —Comentó con una sonrisa relajada mientras se acercaba a aquel estante de libros, sin embargo, la foto del hombre que se encontraba justo arriba de la chimenea llamó su atención.

—Su nombre es Gregory Jobs Evans. —Le aclaró Harry, leyendo su desconcierto al tiempo que se acercaba a ella, posicionándose a un lado.

—¿Evans? —Lo regresó a ver sorprendida. —¿Era familiar de tu madre? —Harry negó con seriedad sin apartar su mirada del cuadro.

—No teníamos ningún lazo, él era únicamente el dueño de Jobs. —Explicó. Hermione guardó silencio observando aquel cuadro frente a ellos; Harry la miró esperando sus cuestionamientos, pero sólo obtuvo silencio por parte de la castaña, desconcertándolo de cierta manera ¿eso sería todo? Pensó, agradecido en el fondo porque no preguntara más. Sin darle oportunidad a que Hermione hiciera alguna otra pregunta salió de su despacho rumbo a la cocina, sabiendo que iría tras él. Al llegar, miró la nota que Ellen había dejado sobre la nevera y giró hacia Hermione. —Toma lo que quieras, en la nevera encontrarás lo que necesites para desayunar. —Le ofreció con expresión cansada.

—¿Tu no tomarás el desayuno? —Quiso saber confundida, viéndolo negar.

—Sólo tomaré té. —Contestó acercándose a la encimera, sacando una taza de arriba para después colocar la tetera en la estufa.

—Puedo preparar desayuno para ambos. —Se ofreció al ver que se sentaba en una de las sillas largas que se encontraba junto a la barra.

—No tengo hambre. —Negó. —Un té bastará. —Dijo un poco distraído, Hermione lo observó con ojo crítico. No estaba molesto, ni tampoco empleaba aquel tono hosco que solía usar con ella nada más, y pese que había dormido bien se veía cansado, no física, pero mentalmente, estaba hecho polvo; levantó la vista de sus manos y descubrió a Hermione mirándolo preocupada.

—Haré el desayuno para los dos. —No era una pregunta, daba por hecho que comería. Harry asintió sin sentir ganas de discutir aquello, sólo quería que dejara de mirarlo así y cerrara la boca un momento. Nuevamente la castaña se desconcertó ¿no iba a negarse? De forma automática, tocó aquella botella oculta en sus bolsillos, ya tocaría el tema con él más adelante, pensó mientras se dirigía a la nevera y sacaba todo para desayunar. Sacó un par de huevos, salchichas, pan tostado y algunas verduras para acompañar y mientras preparaba todo, alrededor de unos minutos, la tetera sonó avisando que el agua estaba lista, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta por parte de Harry. La castaña lo regresó a ver encontrándolo sumido en sus pensamientos, mirando algún punto fijo de aquella cocina. —Harry. —Lo llamó con suavidad, pero no obtuvo respuesta. —Harry, el agua esta lista. —Avisó, viendo como éste reaccionaba sobresaltado apenas sintió tocar su hombro.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que…? —Intentó decir confundido, mirándola sin entender.

—El agua. —Señaló con obviedad la estufa, viéndolo asentir de forma torpe e incorporándose. Harry se maldijo por lo bajo apenas le dio la espalda a la oji-miel, había dicho que sería cuidadoso, pero estaba haciendo todo lo contrario, dándole mas motivos a Hermione para dudar y hacer conjeturas estúpidas. Tomó la tetera y vertió un poco de agua en una taza, después abrió un pequeño sobre de té y lo colocó sobre el agua, esperando a que esta tomara color. Para cuando regresó su vista hacia Hermione con la taza en sus manos, notó que ésta no había hecho ningún movimiento, observándolo en todo el proceso.

—¿Qué? —Soltó con brusquedad, molestándole ya que lo mirara de esa forma.

—Nada, es solo que… —Decía mientras continuaba picando un par de salchichas. —Te veo algo cansado.

—Lo estoy. —Masculló malhumorado mientras tomaba asiento.

—¿No dormiste bien? —Harry se quedó rígido con la taza cerca de sus labios, pero sin llegar a tocarla, había hecho la pregunta que había estado evitando; Hermione lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, continuando con lo suyo.

—¿Luzco como si hubiera dormido bien? —Le devolvió de forma mordaz, evitando dar una respuesta directa, sabiendo que era todo lo contrario.

—¿Hace cuánto tienes pesadillas? —Preguntó, dándole una respuesta a Harry con aquello.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Se limitó a decir al tiempo que llevaba la taza a sus labios; Hermione bufó molesta, ¿de verdad creía que podía engañarla? Pensó. Un par de minutos después, la chica sirvió el desayuno para ambos, moreno y castaña comían en silencio, uno frente al otro sin dirigirse ninguna mirada. No era un desayuno agradable en donde la conversación fluía, sin embargo, esta vez para Hermione, el silencio dijo mucho. Harry por otro, lado removía sus salchichas de forma distraída casi sin probar bocado, cuando había dicho que no tenía hambre no mentía ¿Quién podía pensar en comer cuando posiblemente cargaba una muerte sobre sus hombros? Pensaba con frustración apretando sus labios. Aquel recuerdo, porque si, ahora mas que nunca estaba seguro de que aquello no era un sueño, sino un recuerdo de aquel oscuro pasado que creyó perdido, lo estaba consumiendo en vida. Desconocía muchas cosas y quería respuestas, pero no así… Cada que un recuerdo nuevo aparecía, su razonamiento se iba haciendo mas pobre, no podía pensar, no podía comer, le costaba socializar con los demás, era más agresivo y ya ni siquiera tenía paz. _Paz._ Ya no sabía cómo se sentía eso o si algún día podría encontrarla de nuevo, pensó abatido al recordar aquellos ojos grises que lo miraban con súplica ¿Quién era ella? No lo recordaba, estaba seguro de que no la conocía, sin embargo… tragó fuerte. Había pensado que ver morir a alguien bajo la maldición asesina era lo peor que sus ojos podían ver, pero después de aquello, lo hizo pensar que después de todo Voldemort fue considerable al usar esa maldición. En cambio, ver la agonía de alguien más, sangrando y suplicando, rogando por un poco de misericordia, era lo peor que sus ojos podían llegar a ver. Pero por muy sorprendente que sonara, existía algo peor que aquello: vivir. Sí, vivir recordando todos los días de tu miserable existencia, porque en eso habían convertido su vida luego de pasar por aquello, en un verdadero infierno. La muerte no era mas que un camino de tranquilidad, donde los recuerdos no te acompañarían, sólo el silencio. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que se olvidó de la presencia de la castaña, quien tenía varios minutos observándolo nuevamente, preguntándose ¿qué podría estar pasando por la cabeza del moreno? Cuestionar a Harry no servía de nada si no tenía pruebas, eso le había quedado claro ya, sin embargo, estos últimos tres días había atado varios cabos, que, de enfrentarlo, sabía que no podría negarle una respuesta.

—¿Estás bien? —Quiso saber al verlo perdido una vez más. Silencio. —¿Harry? —De acuerdo, esto ya sobrepasaba los límites, de verdad comenzaba a preocuparla. —Harry ¿me escuchas? —Le habló nuevamente, esta vez tocando su mano, haciendo que éste mirara a su muñeca, asustándose ante lo que vio. Sobresaltado, se incorporó de un salto mirando su mano asustado ¿Qué era eso? Se preguntó al verla manchada de un líquido espeso y rojo. —¿Qué sucede? —Escuchó por fin el tono de voz preocupado de Hermione y la miró desorientado. Hermione no estaba entendiendo nada, su mirada, su comportamiento, nada era propio de él, pensó al verlo aproximarse hacia el fregadero, lavando su mano con vehemencia. Harry tallaba su mano desesperado, queriendo que aquella mancha roja desapareciera ¿Por qué no se quitaba? Pensó frustrado.

—¡Maldición! —Escupió tallando con fuerza; Hermione lo miró desconcertada, viendo como inútilmente él quería borrar algo que no estaba, su mano estaba limpia.

—Harry, escúchame… —Intentó capturar su atención al creer entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Debo borrarlo… —Decía angustiado estrujando sus manos entre el agua. En un movimiento rápido, la castaña cerró la llave del fregadero, tomó sus muñecas y lo obligó a girar hacia ella.

—¡Escúchame! —Le dijo sin soltarlo, buscando que la mirara a los ojos. —Ahí no hay nada. —Le aseguró de forma suave, pero con expresión preocupada una vez capturó la mirada verde del moreno. Harry bajó su rostro hacia sus manos, notando efectivamente que no había nada; apretó sus puños con impotencia ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pensó sintiendo de pronto una falta de aire en sus pulmones. —Esto…

—Necesito aire. —Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir apresurado al jardín trasero, Hermione no dudó un segundo en ir tras él. El moreno caminó hacia la parte mas alejada de la casa, entre aquellos arbustos en donde él y Hermione se aparecieron la noche anterior; apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente, como si hubiera corrido un gran maratón. Odiaba esto, pensaba furioso golpeando con su puño el tronco de un árbol ¿Cuánto más iba a durar aquello? Se preguntó desesperado ¡Estaba alucinando, por Merlín! Fue cuestión de segundos para escuchar los pasos de Hermione aproximarse hacia él. —¡Lárgate! —Escupió tan pronto estuvo ahí, solo quería un momento a solas para ordenar todo esto.

—No iré a ningún lado. —Dijo con seriedad. —Tenemos que hablar sobre tu problema. —Harry, quien caminaba como león enjaulado sobre aquellos terrenos la regresó a ver de inmediato.

—¿Mi problema? —Repitió con un brillo de rabia en los ojos. —¿Tu que mierdas puedes saber de mis problemas? —Soltó con tono repulsivo.

—¿Crees que no lo he notado? —Lanzó ahora ella, poniéndose a la defensiva. —¡Sólo mírate! —Exclamó desesperada por hacerlo entrar en razón. —Tienes pesadillas y cuando despiertas te vuelves irracional, tienes miedo, pero no sé de qué y te niegas a dormir en las noches porque sabes que las mismas imágenes te van a atormentar. —Harry apretó sus nudillos con fuerza, escuchando. —Aseguras no recordar nada, pero cuando el sueño te vence, tomas pociones para no soñar. —Agregó extrayendo de su bolsillo una pequeña botella negra. La mirada verde del moreno brillaba como las llamas del fuego, furioso. —Esas cicatrices en tu pecho… —Señaló. —Desconozco quien te las hizo, pero sé que no toleras traer nada ajustado encima del torso. Cuando vas al trabajo, eres el único que no usa corbata, odias las vendas y por las noches, si duermes con algo encima te cuesta respirar. —Le explicó, viendo como el oji-verde apretaba sus labios, impotente. —Y ahora, buscas desesperado borrar una mancha de sangre que no está ahí. —Finalizó, sabiendo que había tenido razón en todo, viendo como él apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza, queriendo suprimir las lágrimas a causa de la rabia que le causaba saber todo aquello. Los siguientes veinte segundos ninguno dijo nada, solo se escuchaba el agitado respirar del chico. —Déjame ayudarte… —Suplicó en tono suave, viéndolo con preocupación.

—¿Ayudarme? —Lanzó indignado por fin mientras se acercaba a ella. —¿Ves esto? —Señaló las dos largas cicatrices de su rostro; Hermione asintió incómoda, tragando fuerte. —¿Sabes lo que es que te marquen a fuego vivo? —Preguntó sin quitarle aquella mirada furiosa de encima; Hermione jadeó horrorizada ¿eso le había pasado en el rostro? Pensó con terror. —¿Despertar todos los días y ver estas malditas cicatrices? —Escupió entre dientes, estirando sus brazos y mostrándole aquellas que se podían percibir. —¿Luchar entre tus pesadillas contra aquellas sogas que lo único que buscan es romperte los huesos y quitarte el aire? —Decía con el rostro colorado y varias venas marcadas en su frente, conteniendo su rabia; Hermione guardó silencio al ver que era el enojo quien hablaba por él, se estaba desahogando. —¡¿Suplicar, suplicar y suplicar?! —Rugió, haciendo retroceder a la castaña, quien pudo ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos verdes. —¡¿Añorar que el día de tu muerte se acercara para ponerle fin a todo esto?! —Gritó llorando al fin, pero sin apartar su mirada de ella en ningún momento; un sollozo brotó de los labios de Hermione al imaginarse por el infierno que tuvo que pasar el moreno. Harry bajó el rostro, dejando que las lágrimas salieran sin pudor. —¿Arrastrarte entre la sangre de inocentes mientras desesperado buscas una salida? —Dijo con la voz desgarrada.

—Harry…

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS HERMIONE?! —Explotó, dejando a la castaña de una pieza. —¡¿Dónde mierdas estuviste mientras yo suplicaba?! ¡No digas que me entiendes, porque no es así! —La barbilla de Hermione tembló y bajó el rostro, no pudiendo evitar llorar con él.

—Yo… —Logró decir con voz temblorosa, apretando sus manos. —Te juro que si de mí dependiera…

—¡NO ESTUVISTE! —Profirió una vez más, sobresaltándola. —¡Ni tú, ni Ron, nadie! ¡Así que deja de aparentar por una maldita vez en tu vida que te importo! —Gritaba agitado, sintiendo la adrenalina de su enojo correr por su cuerpo. El leve sollozo de Hermione lo hizo cerrar los ojos y apartarse de ella de inmediato, queriendo escuchar únicamente el sonido de las hojas al moverse con el viento, buscando apaciguar sus emociones ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Se preguntó mientras colocaba sus brazos en jarra y levantaba el rostro hacia el cielo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire; negó, nadie lo entendería jamás… Pasó con frustración las manos por su cabello negro para luego barrer las lágrimas con brusquedad de su rostro. Luego de unos largos minutos en que ambos se limitaron a permanecer callados, Harry decidió regresar a ver a Hermione, quien se topó con aquella mirada esmeralda. Viendo como aquella furia había desaparecido dando paso al dolor, dando paso a su mejor amigo.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —Murmuró con voz apagada. —¿Por qué nos alejas?

—Estoy roto, Hermione ¿No lo entiendes? —Trató de hacerle ver, permitiéndole por primera vez ver a través de él. —Esto es lo que quedó de mí. —Susurró con dolor. —En esto me convirtió… —Terminó, antes de alejarse de aquel lugar, dejando a la castaña atrás.

 **̶ │ ̶**

La mañana del viernes, ni Ginny ni Luna estaban dispuestas a hacer sus actividades diarias, la noche anterior las había dejado agotadas, por lo que decidieron tomarse ese día libre. La pelirroja fue quien despertó primero, tomando un baño de inmediato para despertarse, posteriormente le siguió la rubia, quien le ordenó ir a comprar algunas cosas para el desayuno mientras ella tomaba el baño, pues querían ir a visitar la casa de Harry tan pronto terminaran. Antes de ir al super, decidió pasar por aquella cafetería que se encontraba a unas cuadras, había salido tan rápido del departamento que ni siquiera se dio tiempo de tomarse un café, por lo que optó en entrar al lugar y pedir uno.

—Serían cuatro con noventa. —Dijo aquel chico mientras le entregaba su café, Ginny sacó un par de euros de su bolso y pagó. Justo cuando se disponía a darle el primer trago, se quedó de piedra al reconocer a su hermano entrar a aquel lugar y tomar asiento cerca de la entrada. Desde luego supuso que se vería con alguien, así que no dudó en esperar en un lugar más alejado y observarlo. Mientras los minutos pasaban, pensó rápidamente un hechizo que la ayudara a escuchar a larga distancia la conversación. Incluso compró un periódico para cubrirse el rostro y poder observar de forma mas cómoda.

— _Auris Magna_. —Susurró cuidando que nadie la observara u oyera.

Por otro lado, un pelirrojo esperaba impaciente en aquella cafetería que se encontraba no muy lejos de su departamento, esperando la llegada de aquella rubia a la que citó la noche anterior. No podía negar que estaba nervioso, después de todo ¿Para quién es fácil terminar una relación? Sin embargo, ya había considerado aquello incluso antes de la llegada de las chicas.

—¿Qué desea tomar señor? —Le preguntó Richard, aquel chico que siempre solía atenderlo.

—Esta vez sólo será café. —Contestó serio, el chico asintió y salió por su orden. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos y la chica aún no llegaba; miró inquieto su reloj. Ginny lo vio desconcertada, ¿era su imaginación o Ron estaba impaciente? Se preguntó al observarlo por encima del periódico ¿a quién estaba esperando? Fue entonces cuando divisó a Rose a lo lejos acercarse.

—Siento llegar tarde, el tráfico parece crecer los viernes por la mañana. —Le explicó sonriendo mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento junto a él. —Me preocupé al ver la hora en que me mandaste el mensaje y no dudé en venir enseguida ¿está todo bien? —Quiso saber, viendo como aquel chico que siempre los atendía se acercaba con un par de tazas y le ofrecía uno a la chica, quien asintió, aceptando.

—Gracias. —Se limitó a decir Ron, esperando a que se retirara para continuar. —Verás… no sé por dónde empezar. —Reconoció, rascándose el cuello nervioso; Rose frunció el ceño. Ginny escuchó atenta…

—Estás comenzando a asustarme, Ronald. —Dijo seria, olvidándose de su café; Ron tomó una gran bocanada de aire, decidido a ir al grano.

—Ella regresó. —Indicó, jugando con su taza, pero sin verla a la cara.

—¿Ella? —Inquirió confundida, Ron levantó el rostro hacia la rubia preocupado. Y fue cuando Rose lo entendió todo. —¿Tu…? —Intentó decir, tragando fuerte. —Esto… —Guardó silencio sintiendo de pronto que la voz la había abandonado. —¿Qué… pasará con nosotros? —Logró decir, percibiéndose el dolor en su voz.

—Creo que será mejor que terminemos. —Trató de decir de la forma mas suave posible, la pecosa se tapó la boca sorprendida ¿de verdad estaba terminando con ella por Luna? Pensó no sabiendo si sentirse orgullosa de su hermano o lástima por aquella chica.

—No entiendo ¿hice algo mal? —Preguntó preocupada y dolida al mismo tiempo, desesperada porque el pecoso le dijera que era una broma; Ron negó de inmediato. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Quiso saber, tragando fuerte el nudo en su garganta.

—Rose, sabes que ella siempre fue… —Intentó recordarle.

—Estuviste con ella ¿cierto? —El pecoso guardó silencio y tragó fuerte. —¿Te acostaste con ella? —Ginny pudo sentir el dolor en la voz de la chica; bajó un poco el periódico y miró por encima de este a la pareja.

—No, nosotros no…

—Entonces te besaste con ella. —Aquella ya no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación y Ron no tuvo más opción que asentir. Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida ¿se habían besado? Se preguntó, Luna le debía muchas explicaciones, pensó segura volviendo su atención a aquellos dos.

—Escúchame… —Le pidió tomando una de sus manos, logrando hacer que lo viera a los ojos. —Lo has hecho estupendamente. —Reconoció.

—¿Entonces? —Ron le regaló una sonrisa triste.

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien con ella esta vez. —Le aclaró, viéndola a los ojos. Un dolor punzante se instaló en su pecho al ver la mirada de anhelo en aquellos ojos azules del pelirrojo, nunca vio una mirada así de él hacia ella. Ginny no pudo evitar sentir pena por aquella chica, supo que en verdad quería a su hermano.

—Jamás la olvidaste ¿cierto? Ni siquiera lo intentaste… —Trató de reprocharle, esperando que se retractara.

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto. —Le recordó serio. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Rose… —Siempre fui claro contigo.

—¿Tanto la amas? —Se atrevió a preguntar con la voz quebrada; Ron asintió, sintiéndose avergonzado de hacerla sentir mal.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó al verla incorporarse y barrer sus lágrimas con suavidad.

—Es una chica afortunada ¿sabes? —Alagó mientras tomaba su bolso. —Te deseo suerte, Ron. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de aquella cafetería. Ron soltó un suspiro, pese a la incomodidad que aún albergaba en él por hacer sentir mal a la chica, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco más ligero, sabía que ella estaría bien. Tan pronto la rubia se fue, Ginny se incorporó y caminó despacio hacia la mesa de su hermano; Ron le daba la espalda.

—Va a estar bien. —Le comentó observando a la antigua novia de su hermano caminar a lo lejos con paso rápido. Ron se giró al reconocer la voz de su hermana; bajó el rostro cansado y asintió.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —Le ofreció, señalando el lugar que anteriormente había tomado Rose; Ginny aceptó. —¿Lo escuchaste todo? —Preguntó luego de unos largos segundos en silencio, Ginny lo observó incómoda, pero asintió.

—¿De verdad piensas hacer las cosas bien? —Quiso saber seria, viendo como su hermano asentía. No quería que su amiga saliera lastimada otra vez.

—Por algo se empieza ¿no crees? —Dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca de sonrisa, no podía estar feliz si sabía que había lastimado a alguien, al menos no por el momento.

—¿y qué pasará con tu otra…?

—Estoy dispuesto a romper cualquier lazo que tenga con ella. —La interrumpió decidido.

—Luna no merece que la lastimes de nuevo, Ron. —Le recordó seria, tenía que dejarle las cosas claras.

—Lo sé. —Reconoció. —Llevo siete años reprochándomelo. No estoy dispuesto a separarme de ella otra vez. —Le aseguró. Ginny soltó un suspiro de alivio, debía reconocer que nunca había visto a su hermano tan decidido. —Supongo que no viniste aquí a espiarme ¿no? —Recordó de pronto al ver el café que traía la pecosa en las manos.

—Vine por unas cosas para el desayuno, pensábamos ir a casa de Harry para ir con Hermione. —Le comentó, dándole enseguida un pequeño trago a su café.

—Yo también me dirigía con Harry. —Dijo mientras se incorporaba y sacaba su billetera, dejando un par de euros en la mesa. —¿Por qué no vienen conmigo? Seguro Malfoy también irá. —La invitó, viendo como Ginny asentía gustosa, pues ahora que lo recordaba ni siquiera sabían dónde vivía Harry.

Ron ofreció llevar a su hermana al departamento de las chicas en su auto, no sin antes pasar al supermercado como lo había planeado, pero tan pronto terminaron y llegaron al departamento, Ginny no quiso preguntar cómo conocía su dirección. Definitivamente la rubia le ocultaba algo, pensaba mientras bajaba del auto de su hermano y éste le ayudaba con las compras del súper. Subieron por el elevador, siendo un tramo silencioso para ambos hermanos Weasley. No imaginándose con lo que se encontrarían al llegar…

—¡Luna, ya regresé! —Anunció la pecosa al tiempo que le señalaba a su hermano donde dejar las bolsas.

—¡Gracias a Merlín! —Soltó apresurada desde el pasillo, acercándose y quedándose de piedra tan pronto vio al pecoso junto a su hermana.

—Hola. —Se limitó a decir éste incómodo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó la pecosa, rompiendo con aquel breve momento de tensión.

—Es Hermione. —Contestó recordando, dejando de lado el asunto de Ron. —Regresó y me temo que no en las mejores condiciones.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Inquirió asustada su amiga.

—¿Está herida? —Soltó ahora Ron, temiendo por la seguridad de la castaña en las condiciones que se encontraba Harry; Luna negó.

—No sé en qué momento regresó, pensé que se trataba de ti, pero era ella… —Explicó preocupada.

—¿Dónde está? —Quiso saber el pecoso.

—Lleva casi una hora en la ducha, traté de hablar con ella, pero no me contesta. —Ginny y Ron se mandaron una mirada serios. Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta donde se encontraba el baño y fue Ginny quien habló esta vez…

—Hermione, soy Ginny ¿estás bien? —Preguntó con suavidad, rogando porque su amiga contestara sin saber que del otro lado Hermione abrazaba sus piernas, sentada en aquella bañera, llorando mientras el agua de la regadera seguía corriendo. Luego de su discusión con Harry, no tuvo cara para verlo de nuevo de frente ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué tenía razón? Pensaba dolida, pues de cierta manera, Harry dijo la verdad. Ella no estuvo ahí, no estuvo con él cuando más la necesitó. Sin embargo, su acusación no fue lo que mas le dolió, sino el modo en como lo dijo, su voz… todo en él, se referían a ella de una forma tan despreciable, tan dolido. Estaba herido y resentido con todos, pero en especial con ella; cubrió su rostro con sus manos y dejó salir un sollozo. —No responde. —Dijo Ginny luego de varios intentos, viendo preocupada a Ron y Luna.

—Déjame intentar algo. —Sugirió su hermano, acercándose a la puerta. Ginny y Luna lo observaron desconcertadas. —Hermione. —La castaña reconoció aquella voz gruesa de inmediato, decidida a ignorarla también. —No sé qué pasó, pero necesitamos que salgas de ahí. —Comenzó, no obteniendo ninguna respuesta. —Sé que estas así por Harry. —Agregó, dando justo en el clavo, pues inmediatamente la castaña contestó.

—Quiero estar sola. —Pidió con voz quebrada; Ginny y Luna alentaron al pelirrojo a que continuara haciéndole ademanes con las manos.

—Deja de sacar conclusiones tu sola. —Pidió serio. —No te llevarán a ningún lado, somos un equipo ¿recuerdas? —Añadió con cierta nostalgia. —Sé lo que estás pensando y créeme que eres la única persona que puede sacar a Harry del hoyo en el que está, pero sola no. —De pronto, el sonido del agua correr dejó de escucharse.

—No estás sola en esto. —Habló por fin Luna.

—Nos tienes a nosotras. —Declaró Ginny también. Minutos después, una castaña salía completamente vestida y con el cabello húmedo. Los ojos rojos fue una clara señal para todos que estuvo llorando.

—Él no confía en mí. —Dijo con voz quebrada.

—Pero lo hará. —Le aseguró el pecoso, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Hermione agradeció por primera vez tener a sus amigos de vuelta. Una vez fuera, Ginny y Luna la guiaron al living, la pecosa se limitó a secar su cabello, mientras que Luna le ofrecía una taza de té, Ron por otro lado las observaba desde el otro sofá. Para los tres no fue una sorpresa ver el decaimiento de su amiga, sabían lo importante que era Harry para Hermione, sin embargo, había muchas cosas que no entendían aún.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Habló Ron luego de casi media hora de estar en silencio. Hermione le dirigió una mirada cansada, recargada en el hombro de la pecosa, mientras que Luna cepillaba sus risos castaños.

—Me odia. —Logró decir de forma ahogada; viendo como Ron negaba.

—Serías la última persona a quien Harry odiaría, por mucho que él lo quisiera así. —Trató de hacerle ver.

—Quisiera poder creerte, Ronald. —Dijo sin esperanzas. —Pero esta mañana lo confirmé. —Agregó dolida mientras una lágrima corría por una de sus mejillas.

—Pero ¿qué ocurrió? —Quiso saber Ginny; Hermione soltó un hondo suspiro y levantó el rostro hacia sus amigos, sabía que aquella charla tendría que hacerla tarde o temprano, pensó. Hermione los puso al tanto a los tres de lo que ocurrió con lujo de detalles esta vez luego de haber partido con Harry de San Mungo la noche anterior, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al llegar a la parte donde recordó sus cicatrices.

—Les juro que… Jamás había visto algo así. —Mencionó con dificultad al recordar las marcas de su espalda.

—He visto algunas, pero no las que mencionas. —Dijo Ron. —Harry regularmente viste cubriendo sus brazos. —Les comentó serio, viendo a Hermione asentir.

—¿Sabes qué fue lo que ocurrió? —Quiso saber, esperando que Ron pudiera darle una respuesta, pero lamentablemente su amigo negó.

—Lo único que sé, es que Harry conserva esas marcas como recordatorio de que debe encontrar a ese miserable. —Contestó serio, podía imaginarse la molestia de su amigo, pero luego de haber escuchado a Hermione, ni siquiera podía pensar en el sufrimiento por el que había pasado Harry.

—Él no confía en nadie. —Agregó abatida, bajando el rostro hacia sus manos.

—¿Ni siquiera en Malfoy y Ron? —Se atrevió a preguntar Ginny, desconcertada; Ronald negó dándole la razón a la castaña.

—De ser así no trabajarían juntos ¿no crees? —Expuso ahora Luna, tratando de darle un poco de esperanza a sus amigos.

—Es complicado. —Decía el pelirrojo pasándose una mano por el cuello.

—¿Qué es complicado? —Soltó la rubia molesta, quien se mantenía sentada en el brazo del sofá cerca de Hermione. —¡Has guardado el secreto de su paradero todos estos años! ¿y dices que no confía en ti? —Añadió dirigiéndose al oji-azul, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de sus amigas.

—De haberles dicho ¿hubieran regresado? —Se defendió, mirando desafiante a la rubia, esperando una respuesta de las tres, pero ninguna dijo nada. —No era algo que les pudiera decir en una carta o a través de algún aparato muggle, Luna. —Le explicó serio. —Lo que Malfoy y yo sabemos de Harry es irrelevante con lo que Hermione sabe ahora. —Trató de hacerle entender, sintiéndose enojado porque la Ravenclaw tomara esa postura hacia él.

—Y hay algo más… —Recordó de pronto la castaña, ganándose la atención de todos. —Él… intentó… —Cerró los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que apretaba su mandíbula, le dolía recordar el miedo en sus ojos. —Harry intentó matarme. —Dijo al fin. Fueron largos segundos en que Ginny, Luna y Ron se quedaron congelados con los ojos y la boca abierta, cual si les hubieran lanzado un hechizo para inmovilizarlos.

—¿él…? ¿Harry…? —Quiso decir Ginny, pero perdió la voz, aún en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Espera un segundo… —Pidió la rubia, incorporándose con cuidado. —¡¿Qué?! —Soltó al fin, sacudiendo su cabeza en negativa, no creyendo lo que acababa de oír.

—Tiene que ser una broma… —Dijo ahora el pelirrojo, tragando fuerte. Temía que esto sucediera con Hermione, había puesto en ella todas las esperanzas para encontrarle una salida a su amigo, pero si Harry había reaccionado así incluso con ella, entonces no sabía que más hacer, pensó preocupado.

—No es ninguna broma. —Les aseguró seria, evitando verlos a la cara. —Harry despertó a mitad de la noche con pesadillas… Intenté despertarlo, pero él fue más rápido. —Decía mientras se incorporaba y caminaba por el lugar.

—¿Dime por Merlín que estás bien? —Rogó la rubia, acercándose de inmediato para examinarla y verificar que estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

—¿Cómo… cómo lo controlaste? —Preguntó su amigo nervioso, mirando hacia su mano en donde hacia un par de horas el oji-verde le había perforado la palma; Ginny entendió el nerviosismo de su hermano.

—No lo sé, sólo traté de hablar con él y… entonces me vio. —Resumió, sintiendo una calidez recorrerla al pensar en su abrazo.

—Un momento… —Dijo el pecoso sin entender bien. —¿dices que sólo le hablaste y Harry te vio? —Hermione asintió, viendo como Ron la miraba sorprendido, pues él también había intentado razonar con su amigo, incluso lo había visto, pero jamás pasó nada, al contrario, todo se complicó.

—¿Estaba despierto cuando te atacó? —Inquirió Luna, confundida.

—Eso parecía, pero después me di cuenta de que no. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero…

—No te miraba. —Terminó el pecoso; Hermione asintió.

—Primero fue Ron, luego Hermione ¿Qué diablos le sucede a Harry? —Protestó molesta Luna.

—Esto… ¿crees que Harry se esté volviendo…? —Intentó decir Ginny, pero la castaña negó de inmediato.

—No, estoy segura de que él está bien, es solo que…

—¿Bien? ¡Intentó matarte, Hermione! —Exclamó la oji-azul.

—¡Harry no está perdiendo la razón! —Soltó exaltada, negándose a creer esa tontería. —Ustedes no vieron lo que yo vi… —Dijo con voz ahogada, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta de nuevo. —Era miedo. —negó. —Terror ¡Pánico! —Enfatizó, barriendo de forma brusca aquella lágrima que escapó de sus ojos mieles. —Harry temblaba y lloraba en mis brazos. —Susurró, dejando a sus amigos callados tras oír aquello. —Les juro que nunca lo había visto tan asustado. El miedo le nublaba la razón… —Les explicó mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, casi pudiendo sentir el mismo miedo que él recorrerla.

—¿Quién pudo haberle hecho tanto daño? —Hermione negó, era algo que no había dejado de preguntarse desde entonces.

—¿nunca les comentó nada a ustedes? —Preguntó esta vez Luna al pecoso en un tono mas suave.

—Harry asegura no recordar nada. —Contestó serio, pero con la preocupación embargándolo a cada minuto que pasaba.

—Tiene sentido… —Lo apoyó la castaña. —Harry ha bloqueado todos esos recuerdos y no lo culpo. —Dijo angustiada sentándose de nuevo en aquel sofá, después de todo ¿Quién querría recordar un suceso doloroso y traumático? Nadie, pensó segura.

—¿No hay forma de ayudarlo a recordar? —Hermione suspiró cansada, lo había, pero era un riesgo por el que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Harry pasara.

—Lo hay, pero es peligroso. —Respondió seria. —Traer esos recuerdos de golpe podrían llevarlo a la demencia. —Reveló.

—Quieres decir que ¿Harry reaccionó así con Ron porque… recordó… eso? —Preguntó con voz temblorosa Luna, viendo a su amiga asentir.

—Harry no duerme por las noches por miedo a quedar atrapado en sus sueños. —Agregó. —Lleva años tomando pociones para no soñar. —Declaró, recordando aquella pequeña botella.

—Malfoy es quien se las suministra. —Les comentó el oji-azul, haciendo sentir a Hermione por primera vez agradecimiento por el Slytherin.

—¿Cómo lo podemos ayudar entonces? —La castaña, no teniendo una respuesta esta vez, bajó el rostro abatida.

—Ganándonos su confianza. —Aseguró serio Ron. —Estoy seguro de que sí Hermione da el primer golpe para derrumbar ese muro, Harry nos permitirá la entrada a los demás. —Decía con firmeza, confiado de que aún no era tarde para recuperar a su amigo.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que funcionará? —Quiso saber su hermana.

—Porque es la primera vez que veo en muchos años que Harry sede a alguien. —Respondió, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a la oji-miel.

—Ron, yo…

—Créeme que en este tiempo has hecho mas de lo que Malfoy y yo hicimos en los últimos cuatro años. —Le aseguró, regalándole una sonrisa.

—¿y cómo piensas integrar nuevamente a Hermione a la vida de Harry? —Justo cuando la chica terminó la pregunta el móvil del pecoso sonó y tan pronto éste vio la pantalla, sonrió.

—Tengo el plan perfecto. —Aseguró, dejando desconcertadas al trio de chicas.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Luego de aquel suceso con Hermione, Harry no salió la mayor parte del día de ese viernes. Había pensado que Ellen creyó lo que le había dicho acerca de la ausencia de la castaña, lo cierto era que la mujer al ver la comida a medias en la cocina supo que se había presentado una discusión entre ellos, pues los cubiertos indicaban otra cosa, excepto haber terminado aquel desayuno con normalidad, sin embargo, ésta no quiso generar una discusión. Cuando se había asomado a su habitación y los vio abrazados, pensó con anhelo que esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para reconciliarlos, por eso había dejado la casa sola para ellos, pero lamentablemente se había equivocado. A pesar de eso, jugaría una última carta con ese par de muchachos, pues todavía quedaba la fiesta sorpresa del cumpleaños de Henry y por nada del mundo permitiría que Harry faltara.

Éste prefirió centrar su atención en su trabajo tras recibir un mensaje del rubio, quien programó una reunión con él y Ron el sábado a medio día, que era justamente a donde se dirigía en esos momentos. Después de lo que le gritó a la castaña, esperó que se sentiría bien, pero las cosas no fueron así, por el contrario, en el fondo se lamentaba haber explotado así con ella, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y no había pensado con cabeza fría, pero ¿Quién podía pensar con un poco de razonamiento luego de pasar por lo que el pasó? No podía culparlo.

" _Pues díselo a ella, así por lo menos lo entenderá"_ pensaba mientras manejaba. No era tan fácil y menos con ella, Hermione representaba una parte muy importante en su vida, no lo negaba, sin embargo, precisamente porque fue importante es que tenía esa lucha constante con él mismo acerca de cómo tratarla. Fue su mejor amiga, su familia y alguna vez el amor de su vida, pero también había sido quien mas lo había lastimado, dos extremos de los cuales no sabía qué camino tomar. Y por si fuera poco, no había logrado dormir en toda la maldita noche, tomó la poción para así evitar los sueños, pero el olor a vainilla que aún conservaban sus almohadas no le permitió cerrar los ojos en gran parte de la noche, como si con el simple aroma de Hermione le recordara que debía disculparse con ella y su memoria también parecía querer jugar con él a propósito, pues irónicamente pudo recordar, justamente a mitad de la noche y sobre aquella cama con el aroma impregnado de la castaña, lo reconfortante que había sido poder abrazarla, permitiéndole dejar atrás aquellos malos sueños, aquellos malos recuerdos y en el fondo, no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella sintió lo mismo.

Por otro lado, tres chicas se dirigían al departamento del pecoso esa mañana...

—¿Están seguras de que es por aquí? —Preguntó insegura Hermione viendo el callejón en el que el taxista las dejaba, pues para ser honesta no le daba buena espina.

—Luna y yo dijimos lo mismo... —Le explicaba Ginny mientras se acercaban a aquellas escaleras oxidadas.

—Recuérdame preguntarle porque escogió este lugar. —Dijo mientras subían, al llegar se toparon con aquella grande puerta de metal vieja y oxidada. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos y no obtuvieron respuesta, la pecosa rogó porque no estuviera con aquella rubia con quien lo encontró la primera vez que fue a visitarlo.

—¡Abre con un demonio! —Gritó Luna molesta, golpeando la puerta con más fuerza.

—Quizás Ron se echó para atrás y... —Trató de decir la castaña, pero la rubia negó de inmediato y sacó su varita.

— _¡Alohomora!_ —Pronunció y la puerta se abrió. La oji-azul no esperó invitación y entró, pero de nueva cuenta fueron recibidas por aquel perro pastor alemán, quien inmediatamente gruñó desde el sofá.

—¡Te dije que lo esperáramos! —Soltó enojada la pelirroja, mientras se refugiaba detrás de Hermione, quien las miraba desconcertada pues no entendía nada.

—Espera a que encuentre a ese tonto. —Masculló molesta mientras caminaba por todo el departamento buscándolo. Rex, el perro de Ron, ni siquiera se molestó en seguir a Luna, por el contrario, la dejó moverse con total libertad por aquel lugar, gruñéndole únicamente a Hermione y Ginny.

—No te muevas y si puedes, no respires... —Le susurró alarmada la pecosa cerca del oído; la castaña la regresó a ver incrédula por su petición. Luna por otro lado recorría el departamento, encontrándose únicamente una cama vacía con las sábanas destendidas, sabía que estaba ahí. Se acercó a la puerta que se encontraba cerca de su cama y la abrió de golpe. —¡Mas vale que...! —Pero su reclamo se perdió a media voz al ver tras la puerta a un pecoso semidesnudo, recién salido de la ducha y con una simple toalla blanca amarrada a su cintura.

—¿Pero que...? —Apenas logró decir al ver a la oji-azul de pie tomando la puerta.

—¡Yo no vi nada! —Arrojó de inmediato dándose la vuelta al tiempo que tragaba fuerte y cerraba los ojos ¡Maldita sea su imprudencia! Pensaba avergonzada, pues dudaba que un _Obliviate_ pudiera borrar aquel bien formado torso que acababa de ver.

—¿Qué haciendo aquí? —Preguntó desconcertado sin moverse de su lugar.

—Yo... Quiero decir, nosotras... Esto... —Decía nerviosa, respiró hondo. —¡No abrías la puerta! —Reclamó. Ron frunció el ceño al ver que evitaba verlo y recordó que sólo vestía una toalla; sonrió burlesco, después de todo aún podía ponerla nerviosa.

—¡Luna, puedes venir y controlar a este maldito perro! —Gritó desde la entrada la pecosa.

—¡Voy de inmediato! —Contestó, regresando de nuevo con sus amigas, logrando tranquilizar fácilmente a aquel animal. Unos minutos más tarde, Ron salía del baño vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino, botas y una playera blanca acompañada de una chaqueta verde, dirigiéndose al living en donde las tres lo estaban esperando.

—¿Dónde estabas? Tu perro casi nos come vivas a Hermione y a mí. —Ron buscó a su mascota, desconcertándose al encontrarlo cómodamente con la cabeza apoyada entre las piernas de la rubia mientras ésta acariciaba de forma cariñosa sus orejas.

—Lo siento, estaba tomando una ducha y no escuché que tocaron. —Se disculpó. Al decir esto, Hermione y Ginny voltearon a ver confundidas a Luna.

—Ahórrense sus comentarios. —Se limitó a decir con las mejillas rojas mientras alzaba su mano y mostraba su palma, en una clara muestra para detener sus preguntas.

—No pensé que fueran a venir antes, acordamos que sería después de las once y apenas son las diez. —Dijo mientras miraba aquel reloj que se encontraba en una de las paredes.

—Queríamos estar seguras de que no te habías arrepentido. —Respondió esta vez la castaña, viendo como Ron negaba.

—Descuida, todo sigue en pie. —Le aseguró.

—¿Le comentaste a Malfoy de nuestros planes? —Preguntó esta vez su hermana.

—Algo así… —Vaciló mientras se rascaba la nuca de forma nerviosa; Ginny frunció el ceño. —Él aún no está de acuerdo en esto. —Le dijo apenado, viendo a su hermana rodar los ojos con fastidio.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Soltó mordaz mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Traen la capa? —Recordó de pronto, Hermione asintió sacándola de una pequeña bolsa, aquella donde solía guardar grandes cantidades de libros. —Cuando Harry se acerque, quiero que salgan por esa puerta. —Ordenó, señalando la que se encontraba del lado derecho de su cama. —Encontraran unas escaleras que las llevará a una bodega, es mi cochera. —Les explicó. —Tienen que ser rápidas, Harry mete su auto y podría verlas. —Agregó de forma seria.

—¿y luego? —Quiso saber su hermana.

—Esperarán también a que llegue Malfoy, así sabrán con exactitud cuando estén los dos aquí. Una vez hecho, volverán a esperar, pero solo sería media hora, no queremos que parezca muy obvio. —Indicó.

Alrededor de las doce en punto Harry apareció y las chicas no dudaron en poner en marcha el plan del pecoso. El moreno introdujo su auto en aquella bodega, sin percatarse que las chicas estaban en un rincón escondidas con la capa de invisibilidad. Ver a Harry subir las escaleras se les hizo eterno, pues la capa no abarcaba lo suficiente como para cubrir a las tres de forma cómoda, por lo que tenían que estar lo bastante juntas y evitar moverse, por suerte aquellas cajas que se encontraban ahí permitieron cubrirlas en caso de que la capa fallara. Diez minutos más tarde, el Slytherin hizo acto de presencia en un precioso deportivo rojo, dejando sorprendidas a las chicas porque el rubio se hubiera familiarizado tanto con los muggle.

—¿No parece que hayas pasado una buena noche? —Comentó Draco al llegar al comedor y dejar su maletín sobre la mesa; Harry asintió con pesadez, confirmándolo.

—¿Qué nos traes ahora? —Quiso saber el pecoso mientras bajaba las cortas escaleras de la cocina con un sándwich en la mano.

—Ciertos detalles, pero quería ver personalmente como seguía. —Contestó esta vez señalando al moreno.

—Estoy bien, sólo algo cansado… —Reconoció, pues estaba seguro de que sus ojeras eran bastante visibles para cualquiera.

—Perfectamente. —Concordó el pecoso, para darle una enorme mordida a su emparedado.

—Bien, entonces es un buen momento para que me expliquen ¿Qué diablos pasó? —Preguntó serio mientras tomaba asiento junto a la mesa. —Habíamos quedado que no harían nada en mi ausencia ¿lo olvidaron? —Decía con tono molesto; Harry chasqueó los dientes irritado al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por su larga y espesa barba negra, no estaba de humor para los reclamos de Malfoy.

—Teníamos que actuar, era nuestra oportunidad y…

—¿Y lo atraparon? —Lo interrumpió, Harry y Ron guardaron silencio. —Exacto, en cambio a ti casi te matan. —Señaló al moreno. —Y por si fuera poco tenemos a tu hermana, Lovegood y Granger encima. —El oji-verde apretó la mandíbula, molesto.

—Creo que estás exagerando. —Intentó decir Ron al ver la molestia del rubio, debía controlar las cosas.

—¿Exagerando? —Soltó incrédulo. —¿Valió la pena?

—¡Por supuesto que valió la pena! —Bramó airado Harry, incorporándose. —¡Salvamos la vida de una niña ¿eso te parece poco?! —Le escupió colérico; el pecoso miró de reojo el reloj, rogando porque las chicas actuaran ya y así detener aquella discusión; Draco guardó silencio ante eso último. Y como si Merlín hubiera escuchado las plegarias del pelirrojo, la puerta sonó. Harry y Malfoy ni se inmutaron al escuchar que tocaron la puerta, pues estaban mas concentrados en mandarse miradas desafiantes; Ron tragó nervioso y dejó su sándwich de lado…

—Será mejor que vaya a ver quién es. —Dijo mientras se dirigía con paso cauteloso a la entrada principal y justo como lo pensó, ahí estaban las tres.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —Harry giró rápidamente hacia Ron, reconociendo esa voz de inmediato; su amigo lo miró nervioso. —Lo siento, no sabía que estabas acompañado, nosotras… —Intentó decir incómoda al ver al moreno y el rubio juntos. Su actuación se había ido a algún lugar recóndito al sentir la tensión de aquel departamento, Ginny y Luna también se sintieron incómodas al ser observadas.

—Para nada, pasa… —Le ofreció, dejándolas pasar de inmediato. Las tres permanecieron paradas en la sala, pudiendo sentir la tensión del ambiente. Hermione observó con cuidado el semblante cansado del moreno, quien le dirigió una mirada seria a cada una, mientras que Draco se limitaba a observarlas con los brazos cruzados, molesto. —¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Preguntó su amigo, tratando de romper aquel sofocante silencio.

—Verás yo… —Quiso explicarse, pero se vio interrumpida por Harry.

—Hermione tendrá que esperar, Ron. —Habló con seriedad el oji-verde, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes. —Lo que sea que quiera decirte, seguro no es nada más importante que esto. —Enfatizó, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a la castaña; ésta tragó saliva.

—¡Pero ¿Quién te crees…?! —Iba a protestar la rubia, pero calló al ver como Hermione asentía de acuerdo.

—Descuida, puedo esperar… —Le aseguró tranquila.

—O podrían volver otro día. —Sugirió el Slytherin.

—O podrías cerrar la boca. —Atacó ahora Ginny, adoptando la misma postura del rubio; Draco entrecerró los ojos, guardando silencio enseguida.

—Eh… yo… —Habló nervioso el oji-azul. —Será mejor que esperen aquí. —Agregó señalando el living, invitándolas a sentarse; las tres asintieron de acuerdo y tomaron asiento. Antes de regresar con los chicos, Ron se encargó de ofrecerles algo, un té o un vaso con agua para así compensar el mal rato que les hizo pasar.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Susurró el rubio molesto tan pronto regresó con ellos.

—Hermione necesita hablar conmigo, ya la oíste. —Le explicó mientras tomaba asiento en medio de ellos.

—¿Por qué ella tendría que hablar contigo? —Quiso saber el moreno, no pudiendo evitar sentirse molesto por eso. Ron pudo percibir el tono celoso de su amigo y sonrió tranquilo.

—Esto es más importante ¿lo olvidaste? —Le recordó, señalando aquellos papeles que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

—¿Piensas que discutamos esto con ellas presentes? —Preguntó Draco enojado, regresando a ver a aquella pelirroja de forma arisca. Harry inspiró hondo, no creyendo una palabra del pelirrojo…

—Habla. —Indicó, regresando su vista hacia el Slytherin.

—Bromeas ¿cierto? —Lo miró incrédulo.

—Habla. —Repitió entre dientes el moreno, molesto.

—Bien, luego no digas que no te lo advertí. —Respondió frustrado mientras sacaba un par de carpetas de su maletín. —Traigo los resultados de los análisis. —Comenzó.

—¿y bien?

—Encontraron restos de pólvora en los intestinos.

—¿Una bala? —Draco asintió.

—Fue post mortem. —Indicó.

—Igual que el primero. —Recordó el pecoso serio.

—¿También se la llevó? —Harry se pasó una mano por el rostro con cansancio al ver como Malfoy asentía.

—¿Sabemos algo de ella? —Quiso saber, pero esta vez su compañero negó.

—Nada, no hay registros, revisamos bases de datos, hospitales… no encontramos nada. —Contestó con cierta frustración, este estúpido juego comenzaba a hartarlo.

—Básicamente estamos como al principio. —Comentó resignado el pecoso.

Mientras los chicos discutían los casos, cuidando no usar un tono de voz muy elevado, las chicas hablaban casi en susurros.

—¿Qué tanto estarán hablando? —Quiso saber la rubia, mirando curiosa de vez en cuando hacia la mesa donde se encontraban aquellos tres. —¿podríamos usar…?

—No. —Negó de inmediato la castaña al leer las intenciones de su amiga. —Ya escuchaste a Ron, hay que ganarnos su confianza, ya es un logro que estemos aquí sin haber sido echadas. —Les recordó seria, Luna chasqueó los dientes fastidiada, tenía razón. —Por otro lado, siento que llegamos en un mal momento… —Les comentó, cuidando de no ser observada por Harry.

—Lo notamos. —Concordó Ginny. —Harry y Malfoy parecían estar discutiendo. —Declaró.

—Incluso Ron estaba nervioso. —Añadió la Ravenclaw. —Pero ¿Por qué? —Sus amigas negaron.

—Ni idea, espero que mi hermano se tomé la molestia de explicarnos. —Rogó, viendo como los tres intercambiaban opiniones, bastante concentrados en sus asuntos.

—Harry no parece tener buena cara. —Mencionó de repente Luna, quien miraba al chico señalar algo en la mesa. La castaña asintió de acuerdo, pues aquellas pronunciadas ojeras no pasaban desapercibidas por nadie, sumándole el aspecto desalineado que traía, pensó al verlo rascarse de forma inconsciente su barba negra.

—Dudo siquiera que haya intentado dormir. —Murmuró preocupada, viendo como Harry la miraba de reojo.

—Por otro lado… —Recordó Malfoy, tomando otra carpeta. —Encontraron un líquido extraño no identificado en el estómago. —Harry y Ron lo miraron confundidos.

—¿La primera persona lo tenía?

—No lo sé, los análisis no mostraron nada. —Decía mientras los revisaba nuevamente.

—¿No hay nada que te indique de qué se trate? —El rubio entrecerró los ojos, aún con la vista clavada en los papeles, una idea había surgido en su mente; sonrió de lado. Era hora de confirmar si las sospechas de Ron eran ciertas.

—Quizás mi próxima colega pueda ayudarme. —Comentó en tono lo suficientemente alto como para que las chicas lo oyeran; Harry lo miró desconcertado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó sin entender el moreno, Ron le dirigió una mirada molesta al rubio, sabía hacia donde se dirigía.

—Weasley ¿puedes venir un momento? —Solicitó en un tono amable, dirigiéndose a Ginny, quien se irritó al oír su tono ¿Qué se traía entre manos esa serpiente? No pudo evitar preguntarse mientras se incorporaba y caminaba hacia ellos.

—¿Qué quieres? —Lanzó de mala gana al llegar.

—Bien, ya que trabajaremos juntos, pensé que podrías…

—¿Qué has dicho? —Lo interrumpió un sorprendido Harry. —¿Cómo es eso de que "trabajaremos juntos"? —Inquirió molesto.

—Malfoy… —Le advirtió Ron.

—Oh, lo siento ¿no te lo han dicho? —Preguntó con fingido asombro.

—¡Déjate de estupideces! —Bramó Harry entre dientes olvidando cuidar su tono de voz. Hermione y Luna se incorporaron de inmediato y se acercaron a ellos ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Bien, te lo explicaré… —Inició tranquilo. —Granger se encargó de meter a Weasley a San Mungo, exclusivamente como mi asistente para ayudarte ¿no se lo comentaste? —Dijo esta vez en tono sarcástico mirando a la castaña.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Espetó la pelirroja, sin embargo, Harry dejó de escucharla y se dirigió a la oji-miel.

—¡De qué mierdas está hablando! —Le exigió.

—Tranquilo, puedo explicarlo… —Trató de decir al ver que comenzaba a molestarse.

—¡Mas vale que sea una buena explicación, Hermione! —Le advirtió molesto, la castaña no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada enfadada al Slytherin, definitivamente todo se había arruinado.

—Pensé que, si Ginny y yo estábamos en San Mungo, podríamos ayudarte en caso de que necesitarás ayuda… como la otra noche. —Le recordó, tratando de mantener un tono neutral y no exaltarse, como las últimas veces.

—¿Pensaste? —Soltó mordaz. —¿Y no pensaste que primero debería saberlo yo? —Escupió.

—Iba a hacerlo, lo juro. Pero…

—¡No! —Sentenció el moreno. —Agradezco tu ayuda, pero ha sido suficiente.

—¿Qué? —Lo miró sorprendida. —Bien, espero que tengas una mejor idea la próxima vez que llegues herido y que Malfoy no esté en San Mungo. —Lanzó indignada.

—La tendré, pero eso ya no le concierne a ninguna de ustedes. —Dijo esta vez refiriéndose a las tres.

—Solo quiero ayudarte, no estoy intentando involucrarme en nada… —Añadió tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. —Además, es mi trabajo ¿lo olvidaste? —Le recordó seria.

—Yo también trabajo ahí… —Declaró el rubio.

—¡Tu cállate! —Gritaron todos al unísono, dejando a un Draco mudo.

—Te prometo que no me meteré en nada a menos que tú me lo pidas. —Le aclaró, viendo como Harry se pasaba las manos por su cabello negro, despeinándolo aún más. El moreno gruñó, lanzándole una mirada airada ¿Qué opción tenía? Después de todo, si Hermione no hubiera estado ahí, quien sabe en qué hubiera terminado todo aquello. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero la necesitaba…

—¡Esta bien! —Soltó rendido.

—¿Qué? —No pudo evitar decir un incrédulo Malfoy; Hermione y los chicos sonrieron.

—Pero te limitarás sólo a eso ¿escuchaste? —Le advirtió, viendo como la castaña asentía sin poner ninguna objeción.

—¿Qué pasará con ella? —Le recordó molesto el rubio, señalando a la pecosa.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de que alguien te enseñe a cerrar la boca. —Lanzó enojado, viendo como éste lo miraba indignado, ganándose unas palmadas en la espalda como muestra de burla por parte de Luna y Ron. Harry había aceptado.

—¿Algo más que quieras agregar hurón? —Preguntó divertido el pecoso con los brazos cruzados.

—Ha sido todo. —Terminó serio, tomando aquellas carpetas y guardándolas de nuevo en su maletín. —Quiero verte después de clases. —Le ordenó a la pecosa antes de salir de aquel departamento enojado, al menos alguien podría pagar los platos rotos, pensó.

—Estaba muy molesto. —Le comentó el pecoso en tono bajo a Harry.

—Ya se le pasará… —Respondió serio. —Termina de atenderlas, necesito hablar contigo a solas. —recordó; Ron asintió dirigiéndose esta vez a Hermione.

—¿Qué necesitabas? —Preguntó acercándose a las chicas, dándole la espalda al moreno, quien se acercaba a aquella enorme ventana y la abría para fumarse un cigarrillo. La castaña sacó un folder negro de su bolso y se lo mostró a Ron.

—Quiero que le des esto a Harry. —Pidió, observando al chico darle una calada a su cigarrillo, viendo los autos pasar bastante concentrado.

—¿Y porqué no lo haces tú? —Quiso saber. —Aprovecha que está aquí. —Le animó con una sonrisa, Hermione lo miró insegura.

—Y tuvimos suerte de que saliera bien. —Le recordó seria.

—Sólo inténtalo ¿sí? —Suplicó.

—¡Anda! —Dijo Luna dándole un pequeño empujón. Hermione se mordió el labio mientras se acercaba al moreno, viendo como éste lanzaba su cigarrillo por la ventana.

—¿Ti-tienes un minuto? —Titubeó, Harry la miró por el rabillo del ojo y asintió.

—Creí que tenías que hablar con Ron. —La castaña bajó el rostro avergonzada.

—En realidad era contigo, pero la última vez que hablamos, ya sabes… terminó mal. —Murmuró con incomodidad.

—¿Se trata de eso? —La oji-miel negó de inmediato.

—Quería devolverte algo que te pertenece. —Contestó mostrando un folder negro; Harry frunció el ceño con seriedad al verla.

—¿Por qué tienes tu eso? —Inquirió en un gruñido.

—¡No es lo que tu crees! —Soltó de inmediato al ver que se ponía a la defensiva nuevamente. —Aquel día que te fuiste así de la oficina, pasé a ordenarla un poco y encontré esto en el suelo. —Le explicó, viendo como la expresión de Harry se suavizaba. —No me dio tiempo de guardarla porque Ellen entró. Me vi obligada a llevarla conmigo. —Terminó, esperando que su explicación convenciera al chico; Harry inspiró hondamente, tratando de tragarse su enojo, ya que, después de todo, ella sólo intentó cubrirlo.

—¿Por qué esperaste hasta hoy para entregarlo? —Quiso saber serio, aún sin tomar aquel folder, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y giraba hacia Hermione; la castaña se sintió pequeña al lado de él.

—Quise dártelo en tu casa, pero... —Tragó con dificultad, buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero no fue necesario, Harry sabía a qué se refería.

—Supongo que debo darte las gracias. —Reconoció resignado, observando como Hermione hacia una mueca de sonrisa, incómoda. Sin embargo, aquel gesto dejó de tener importancia para él justo en el momento en que la castaña estiró su brazo izquierdo para entregarle lo que le pertenecía, y en donde accidentalmente se movió aquel delgado reloj negro que portaba, dejando a la vista del oji-verde aquella simple, pero familiar cicatriz. El tiempo dejó de correr, su corazón se detuvo, el aire ya no fluyó por sus pulmones y su cuerpo no respondió. Su cabeza sólo podía pensar en tres cosas: Una marca, dos personas, él y Hermione. Dos personas que fueron marcadas exactamente de la misma manera ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Se preguntó en medio de aquel shock, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban mirando y sintiendo de pronto una falta de aire.

—¿Harry? —Le llamó ésta al reconocer su semblante, pero él negó de inmediato y tomó aquel folder de manera rápida.

—¡Debo irme! —Fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar sus cosas y salir por la puerta trasera del departamento, dejando a todos sus amigos extrañados ante su repentina reacción.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Inquirió Ron frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo... No lo sé. —Reconoció confundida su amiga. —Me dio las gracias y luego le entregué el folder, después esto... —Resumió preocupada, temiendo que algo malo pudiera ocurrir con él ¿Qué fue lo que vio? ¿Se trataba de ella? No pudo evitar cuestionarse.

—¿Es así todo el tiempo? —Le preguntó Luna al pecoso, Ron negó serio.

—De hecho, es la primera vez que lo veo así. —Comentó, pero enseguida hizo un ademán con las manos para no seguirle dando importancia. —De cualquier forma, ha salido bien. —Añadió con una sonrisa.

—Si tú lo dices... —Murmuró la rubia no muy segura.

—No recordaba que Harry fuera tan... Explosivo. —Mencionó Ginny con sorpresa, pero ya un poco más tranquila ahora que Harry y Malfoy se habían ido.

—Y no has visto nada. —Habló esta vez Hermione, pues era la única que lo había visto explotar de forma descontrolada.

—No me equivoqué contigo. —Dijo Ron sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo. —Malfoy no me creía, pero esta vez lo ha visto con sus propios ojos. —Decía orgulloso.

—¿El que? —Le cuestionó su hermana.

—Hermione. —Señaló. —La facilidad con que lograste calmarlo fue... Debo decir, bastante sorprendente. —Le alagó.

—Por la cara de Ronald, no ven esto todos los días. —El chico asintió de acuerdo con la ojiazul.

—No sé qué has hecho Hermione, pero te aseguro que esto representa más que una grieta en el muro de Harry. —Hermione observó preocupada por la enorme ventana el auto del moreno partir, rogando porque su amigo tuviera razón.

Después de esto, Ron se ofreció amablemente a llevarlas a su departamento, buscando un momento a solas con la rubia para hablar sobre su cita. En el transcurso del camino, la castaña les comentó sus planes a sus amigos acerca de su cumpleaños y como había logrado involucrar a Harry en este con la ayuda de Ellen, asimismo, también mencionó el cumpleaños del menor.

—Esa señora siempre me cayó bien. —Dijo Ron sonriendo mientras manejaba. —Ha cuidado de Harry mejor que sus tíos. —Les aseguró.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —Preguntó curiosa la castaña, la sonrisa de su amigo se torno nerviosa.

—Es una historia larga. —Se limitó a decir serio, fingiendo estar concentrado en el volante, no mencionaría nada que no le correspondiera. Hablar de que Harry formó otra familia tras haber perdido la memoria era algo únicamente de su amigo, por lo tanto, solo él hablaría de eso con Hermione si así lo quería. —Por otro lado, me parece una idea excelente que tu madre haya querido organizar esta fiesta para ti. —Agregó, tratando que las tres olvidaran aquel tema.

—En realidad fue idea de mi padre. —Le explicó desde el asiento trasero donde iba acompañada de Luna. —Estaba dispuesta a negarme…

—Pero el niño lo cambió todo. —Terminó Ginny desde el asiento del copiloto, girándose un poco hacia ellas; Hermione asintió con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Hay problema si invito a una persona? —Quiso saber el pecoso ya estando a unas cuadras por llegar; Luna frunció el ceño seria al escuchar eso.

—Desde luego que no hay problema. —Aceptó su amiga, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de la rubia. —De hecho, me gustaría que invitaras a tus padres y tus hermanos. —Recordó, pues sabía que los Weasley tenían años sin ver a Harry.

—No te preocupes, Ron y yo nos encargaremos de eso. —Le aseguró la pelirroja.

—Bien, llegamos. —Anunció al estacionar el auto para enseguida bajar con ellas para despedirse.

—Gracias por traernos. —Dijo la castaña, despidiéndose con un abrazo.

—Descuida, lamento que no pudieran desaparecerse. Harry piensa que es mas seguro si… —Intentó explicar.

—No hay problema, Ron. —Le aseguró para después caminar a la entrada del edificio.

—Te veo mañana. —Se despidió ahora su hermana con un beso en la mejilla. El pecoso miró enseguida a Luna quien ya se aproximaba a la puerta para ingresar.

—Luna ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? —Pidió serio. La rubia detuvo su andar y regresó a verlo, descubriendo que sus amigas la miraban expectantes de su respuesta.

—Yo, verás… —Dijo tratando de pensar en una excusa que la librara de aquella conversación. —Tengo unos asuntos pendientes que resolver y…

—Generalmente haces tus pendientes los sábados o domingos por la noche. —Le recordó Ginny tratando de ocultar una sonrisa burlesca; Ron la miraba ansioso esperando su respuesta.

—Te vemos adentro en un rato. —Concluyó Hermione ingresando al edificio con Ginny detrás de ella. La rubia rodó los ojos y dejó salir un bufido.

—¿Qué necesitas? —Preguntó de mala gana mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ahora fue el turno de Ron de fruncir el ceño, serio.

—Hablar ¿lo olvidaste? —Contestó con obviedad. —Pensaba invitarte a cenar esta noche y…

—No es una cita, Ron. —Le cortó de inmediato al ver sus intenciones. —Sólo una simple charla. —El pecoso asintió con cierta desilusión.

—Bien, ¿Qué te parece entonces un paseo por el parque? A Rex le gusta pasear más en las tardes que… —Luna asintió de acuerdo sin darle importancia.

—Hay un parque a unas cuadras de aquí. —Dijo señalando el frente. —Te veo a las siete en punto ¿de acuerdo? —Ron asintió.

—Me gustaría… —Pero fue demasiado tarde, pues inmediatamente la Ravenclaw ingresó al edificio, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca; el pecoso soltó un suspiro de frustración ¿desde cuándo era tan complicado hablar con ella? Pensó caminando de regreso a su auto.

Tan pronto entró al edificio y cerró la puerta, dejó escapar el aire que estuvo conteniendo desde que llegaron, respirando con alivio. No quería mantener esa conversación con Ronald, no sabía si tenía una buena razón, pero no quería escucharlo, es decir, ¿para qué? Ella estaba con Frank y lo que sea que le fuera a decir el pelirrojo, no cambiaría el hecho de que ella estaba con alguien más, pensaba mientras marcaba el número de piso donde se encontraba su departamento. Ya pensaría una forma de evitar aquella charla y…

—¿Qué tal te fue? —Escuchó preguntar tan pronto cerró la puerta, desconcertándola.

—¿De qué hablas? —Intentó hacerse la desentendida al ver a Ginny y Hermione sentadas junto a la barra en la que comúnmente comían y tenían largas charlas.

—Ron. —Contestó con obviedad la castaña, Luna frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde se verán? —Agregó la pecosa al ver que la rubia no hablaba.

—No nos veremos. —Cortó mientras se disponía a caminar al pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

—Pero sí se besan. —Comentó con fingido desinterés mientras se servía un poco de té, viendo como la rubia reparaba a mitad de su camino; la Ravenclaw tragó fuerte.

—Esto no… —Trató de explicarse al girarse hacia ellas.

—Vamos, Luna ¿en verdad creíste que no lo notaríamos? —Preguntó la castaña sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

—Les juro que no es lo que ustedes…

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —Le interrumpió Ginny rodando los ojos. —Esas excusas ya las sabemos, no te molestes en repetirlas ¿Cuándo es la cita? —Insistió pasándole una taza a Hermione.

—¡No es una cita! —Soltó molesta al tiempo que se acercaba a ellas.

—¿Entonces?

—Sólo es una charla ¿sí? —Insistió irritada mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello rubio. —Iremos a dar un paseo al parque. —Explicó al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Esto va a ser interesante. —Comentó con burla la pelirroja. —Ron ya dio el primer paso y tú también. —Dijo sonriendo al igual que Hermione.

—¿Yo? —Se señaló confundida. —Yo no he dado ningún…

—¡Lo besaste! —Enfatizó dejando salir una risita.

—¡Él me besó! —Se defendió ofuscada.

—¿y tu se lo impediste? —Quiso saber Hermione; Luna guardó silencio.

—¡Te lo dije! —Exclamó Ginny en señal de triunfo; la rubia rodó los ojos fastidiada.

—No pienso ir. —Manifestó seria.

—¿Qué? —Dijeron al unísono ambas chicas, borrando sus sonrisas.

—No estoy interesada en lo que me diga. —Declaró mientras caminaba a la nevera y sacaba una jarra con agua.

—¿Por qué? —Inquirió preocupada la oji-miel.

—Es más de lo mismo, además… esto no tiene mucho sentido ¿sabes? —Decía mientras tomaba un vaso y se servía un poco de agua.

—¿Disculpa? —La pelirroja no creía lo que estaba escuchando. —¿más de lo mismo? —Luna asintió, Ginny la miró ofendida. —Ron terminó con su novia esta mañana. —Le hizo saber de forma seria.

—¿Y tu le creíste? —Añadió mordaz.

—Yo lo vi y lo escuché. —Respondió mirándola molesta; Hermione se removió incómoda.

—¿Ya olvidaste que son dos? —Le recordó con mesura.

—¡Merlín, Luna! —Soltó indignada. —¡Le dijo que te amaba! —Trató de hacerle ver.

—Debí suponer que tarde o temprano te pondrías de su lado, después de todo es tu hermano. —Dijo molesta. —¿ya olvidaste como se burló de mí? —Ginny negó.

—Ron ha madurado, Luna. —Habló al fin Hermione, ganándose la mirada de ambas.

—Es injusto que ni siquiera quieras escucharlo.

—Vi como te miraba y aun así se contuvo… él te quiere. —Susurró, pero Luna negó testaruda.

—Yo estoy con Frank y es lo único que importa ¿de acuerdo? —Las miró con advertencia.

—¿Aunque te besuquees con mi hermano a escondidas? —Escupió mordaz Ginny.

—No se repetirá. —Le aseguró seria. —Y si te hace sentir más tranquila, lo escucharé. —Le hizo saber. —Pero no esperes que yo también termine mi relación con Frank por regresar con Ronald. —La pecosa bufó molesta. —Ahora… —Respiró hondo. —Les agradecería que no se metan en esto. —Pidió finalmente, para después retirarse a su habitación.

—Ni ella se lo cree. —Dijo malhumorada la pelirroja.

—Ron tendrá que esforzarse mucho si quiere recuperar a Luna. —Comentó la castaña, viendo por donde se había ido su amiga. Resignadas, tomaron su té en silencio, deseando que su amiga reconsiderara darle una oportunidad a Ronald.

Al terminar, Hermione decidió dirigirse a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro apenas entró; recargó su cuerpo en la puerta con cansancio.

—Ha salido bien. —Se dijo tratando de darse ánimos. Caminó hacia la ventana y recorrió las cortinas, permitiéndole ver la vista de la ciudad. Recargó su frente en aquel vidrio y suspiró, perdiéndose en los recuerdos de aquella noche…

 **Flash Back**

 _Había pasado alrededor de una hora luego de haberlo tranquilizado, permaneciendo ahora acostado junto a ella en aquella cama que le pertenecía a él, dormido. Las lágrimas se habían secado y el miedo se había ido, dando paso ahora al silencio y tranquilidad de la noche, escuchándose únicamente el suave y pausado respirar del moreno. Luego de haberse acostado, Harry no había permitido que Hermione se alejara de él, pues incluso dormido no le quitó los brazos de encima, como si temiera que lo dejara en medio de aquellos sueños que tanto lo atormentaban. Ambos cuerpos permanecían de frente y con el rostro tan cerca uno del otro, pero siendo únicamente Hermione quien estaba despierta, observándolo._

— _¿Quién te ha hecho tanto daño? —Susurró al tiempo que colocaba una de sus manos en su rostro, sintiendo su áspera barba tocar sus dedos. No lo entendía, ¿por qué?, ¿cuál era la recompensa de marcar a una persona así para siempre? se preguntaba intentando controlar el temblor de sus labios y el escozor de sus ojos al pasar uno de sus dedos por aquella cicatriz que fácilmente opacaba la de forma de rayo en su frente; Harry movió ligeramente el rostro dormido, pero reafirmando su abrazo. Hermione lo miró con ternura, enredando sus dedos en aquel cabello suave y negro en las que tantas noches se perdió cuando hacían el amor. Cerró los ojos y pegó su frente con la de él, no pudiendo evitar suspirar. La vida no había sido fácil para ninguno de los dos, sobre todo para Harry; volvió a acariciar su rostro. Aún en la oscuridad de su pasado, él pudo encontrar una luz que le permitió no perder el suelo en aquel camino donde la mayoría del tiempo era el frío quien te acompañaba: Henry. El niño había logrado tocar su corazón y lo había traído de vuelta a la vida, él era una de las pocas razones por las que Harry aún se mantenía en pie. Y Hermione no creyó poder amarlo más por esa sencilla razón, sintiéndose orgullosa de él. Sabía que dentro de aquella amargura que mostraba, se encontraba el hombre que amaba y que estaba segura, encontraría de nuevo. Besó su frente, permitiéndose sentir nuevamente en años su piel en sus labios. —Aún te amo. —Murmuró contra su frente sencillamente, deseando que lo creyera. Y como si Harry hubiera entendido, la abrazó más fuerte en respuesta, pero esta vez fue la castaña quien se refugio en sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello y clavícula, aspirando de forma profunda su aroma. Esa noche, junto a él, no temía a la oscuridad, a los ruidos extraños y a los malos sueños. Esa noche, en sus brazos, se sentía segura por primera vez en muchos años y con ese pensamiento, logró cerrar los ojos y perderse en la calidez que le brindaba Harry._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Abrió los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo un escalofrió agradable recorrerla. Una tenue sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ¿sería esa la pequeña grieta de la que le había hablado Ron? Se preguntó, deseando que fuera cierto. Rogó a Merlín que mañana las cosas salieran bien, que el rencuentro entre Harry y los Weasley fuera bueno y no desastroso como temía, sobre todo que Harry entendiera que sus amigos estaban con él, en las buenas y en las malas… como siempre.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Las siete de la tarde llegó y Ron no dudó en ser puntual en su encuentro con la rubia.

—Abajo, amigo. —Le dijo a aquel perro que lo acompañaba en el asiento trasero de su auto. El animal bajó tan pronto le abrió la puerta, emocionado por su paseo. —Tranquilo. —Le sonrió mientras le colocaba la correa.

—No esperaba que fueras tan puntual. —Escuchó que alguien dijo detrás de él, haciéndolo girar de inmediato.

—Dijiste una hora ¿Lo olvidaste? —Contestó regalándole una sonrisa; Luna asintió.

—Y veo que no estás dispuesto a perder ni un solo minuto. —Ahora fue el turno del pecoso de asentir.

—¿Nos vamos? —Luna soltó un suspiro de resignación y asintió. El parque estaba a dos cuadras del departamento de las chicas, por lo que el pelirrojo decidió comenzar mientras caminaban. —Bien, comenzaré desde ese día... —Dijo con incomodidad, ambos no tenían un buen recuerdo. —Esa conversación que escuchaste con Seamus...

—Fue verdad. —Le interrumpió seria sin quitar la vista del camino, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Sí y no. —Ella le dirigió una mirada sarcástica.

—¿Me dirás que no fue verdad la apuesta? —Se atrevió a preguntar molesta.

—Fue verdad. —Reconoció cabizbajo, viendo a Rex caminar a su paso con emoción. —Pero yo nunca pensé en jugar contigo...

—Eso no fue lo que pasó. —Le recordó enojada, cruzándose de brazos en una clara muestra de estar en desacuerdo. —Aceptaste para desquitarte de Lavender ¿o ya lo olvidaste? —Le recordó en tono amargo.

—No sabía lo que hacia y…

—Fuiste la burla del equipo de quidditch cuando ella te engañó, así que pensaste ¿Por qué no pagarle con la misma moneda? Y fue ahí cuando me miraste. —Dijo de forma ácida.

—Tienes razón, no lo voy a negar. —Reconoció serio. —Hice cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso. Entre ellas mi relación con Lavender. —Agregó haciendo una mueca ante el desagradable recuerdo. —Estaba furioso con ella. —Aceptó. —Pero ni siquiera pensé en vengarme… no valía la pena. Cuando "acepté" esa apuesta. —Añadió haciendo comillas con sus dedos. —Sólo lo hice para que Cormac dejara de molestar. —Recordó serio.

—Lo hiciste. —Reafirmó entre dientes sin mirarlo, aún caminando.

—Me acerqué a ti, lo acepto. —Aseguró. —Mi intención no era seguir aquella estupidez y menos por Lavender.

—Por supuesto. —Escupió sarcástica.

—¿Crees que planeaba desquitarme de ella y de paso enamorarme de ti? —Se detuvo mirándola con seriedad. —Mientras Harry y Hermione estaban en su burbuja de amor, yo estaba más solo aun siendo novio de ella ¿lo recuerdas? —Le preguntó, viéndola asentir de mala gana. —Además, siempre creí que estaba loca… Claro, hasta que te conocí a ti. —Comentó de repente con gracia mientras seguía caminando, tratando de aligerar un poco la tensión que se acababa de formar entre ellos; Luna lo regresó a ver molesta, encontrándolo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. —Pero me agradó estar contigo. —La rubia negó no creyendo una sola palabra. —¿No lo entiendes? Estuve contigo porque quise, no por aquella estúpida apuesta de adolescentes. —Trató de hacerle entender. —Y luego, el día que nos besamos… —La miró esperando una reacción en ella, pero ésta supo ocultar perfectamente su rubor. —Supe que estaba perdido. —Sonrió con ternura regresando su vista al camino, no se había dado cuenta en que momento habían llegado al parque.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —Quiso saber irritada, no quería recordar nada de eso.

—A que cuando estuvimos juntos ya estaba completamente enamorado de ti. —Le explicó. —Eso que pasó no tuvo nada que ver con esa apuesta y menos con Lavender. —La rubia apretó su mandíbula sin dejar de caminar, no quería verlo a la cara y de ninguna manera le iba a creer.

—Pude notarlo. —Escupió mordaz. —No hubo una sola vez en que hayas dicho que me querías, mientras que yo te lo repetía sin cansancio ¿Por qué tendría que creerte ahora? —Le cuestionó seria. —No has cambiado, Ronald, sigues siendo un inmaduro. —Le acusó al tiempo que se detenía cerca de una banca.

—Tenía miedo, era un adolescente y esto era nuevo para mí. —Le aclaró. —No puedes acusarme de tal manera sin saber por lo que he sufrido todos estos años. —Declaró con mesura; Luna lo miró incrédula ¿hablaba en serio?, ¿Que sabía él de sufrimiento? Pensó molesta.

—Dos mujeres en la cama y eso tiene solución ¿No? —Ron frunció el ceño enojado, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que sacar eso a la conversación?

—¿Podrías dejarme terminar? —Pidió en tono amargo mientras tomaba asiento. —Traté de explicarte lo que en realidad pasó, pero tú te negaste a escucharme, después vino lo de Harry... —Añadió mientras le regalaba una caricia a Rex. —Nunca contestaste ninguna de las cartas que te envié y las veces que fui a buscarte tu padre me negó la entrada. Durante los siguientes seis meses pasé un infierno, pero después entendí que no me querías cerca, empecé a tener problemas con mis padres, mis hermanos. Luego Ginny me anunció que te fuiste del país... —Narró con dolor. —Me enojé, no te lo voy a negar. —Respiró hondo, tratando de encontrar valor.

—Tenía que hacerlo...

—Lo sé. —Asintió, mirándola. —Yo hice exactamente lo mismo. Fue mi culpa, lo reconozco, pero tu ausencia sólo terminó por volverme loco. —Luna pudo ver en sus ojos azules cierta angustia. —Una noche decidí empacar e irme sin despedirme de nadie con la excusa de ayudar a encontrar a Harry. —La chica frunció el ceño. —Para ese entonces ya había logrado conseguir un puesto de auror en el ministerio. —Continuó. —Me ofrecí en la búsqueda de Harry entre otras misiones que bien podrían llamarse suicidas, todas con la única esperanza de cruzarme en tu camino algún día. —Sonrió con tristeza. —Pasé meses solo y en medio de la nada, esperando el día en que pudiera revisar mi correo y ver una carta tuya. —Luna bajó el rostro, incómoda; jamás contestó una sola carta de él. —Pero no pasó. No tenía noticias de Harry ni de ti. —Decía mientras veía a lo lejos a una pareja caminar con su pequeño en la carriola. —Al año la búsqueda de Harry se canceló, lo dieron por muerto. —La rubia miró sus manos de forma seria, lo recordaba. —Decidí quedarme en Italia y trabajar un tiempo allá, me comuniqué con mis padres y a veces iba a visitarlos, pero siempre terminábamos discutiendo, ni siquiera las bromas de los gemelos podían sacarme una sonrisa. —La regresó a ver. —Ginny sólo hablaba conmigo cuando visitaba a mis padres, fingiendo que estaba todo bien entre nosotros. Lo cierto es, que tan pronto supo lo que pasó, ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra. —Ron le quitó con cuidado la correa al pastor alemán y sacó una pequeña pelota de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. —Dos años después Harry se comunicó conmigo. —Anunció, lanzando la pelota. —Y nuevamente me vi obligado a regresar a Londres para ayudarlo. El resto de la historia ya la sabes. —Le recordó.

—¿En qué momento entran ellas? —Quiso saber seria.

—Con los años, se descubrió que varios mortífagos habían estado actuando fuera del mundo mágico, por lo que me asignaron como auror encubierto, siendo un detective con los muggles para ocultar mi identidad, permitiéndome también tener acceso a más información. —Le explicó. —Entre tantas problemáticas muggles con las que tuve que lidiar conocí a Rose, una periodista de mi edad. Ella se interesó en mi...

—Y tú la aceptaste. —Ron negó.

—Le expliqué que estaba enamorado de ti. —La Ravenclaw lo miró desconcertada. —Para ese entonces nos habíamos hecho tan buenos amigos que ella insistió en que la dejara intentar enamorarme. —Una sonrisa amarga cruzó por sus labios. —Y acepté, pero jamás lo logró. —Agregó, viéndola de forma significativa. —Esta mañana terminé con ella. —Le hizo saber, sintiendo aún el sabor amargo por el que tuvo que hacer pasar a la chica.

—¿Y la de San Mungo? —El pelirrojo suspiró con cansancio mientras recibía la pelota por Rex.

—Sabine trabaja en el ministerio, ahí nos conocimos. —Lanzó la bola nuevamente. —Era a quien yo le entregaba los reportes de los mortífagos. Casi no hablábamos hasta que un día accidentalmente coincidimos en las tres escobas. —Recordó serio. —Charlamos y bueno, fue casi lo mismo que con Rose. —Resumió.

—¿Casi? —Estrechó los ojos mirándolo; Ron se pasó una mano por su nuca con nerviosismo y bajó el rostro incómodo; Luna no necesitó más palabras: era sexo. —¿Di-dijiste que sí? —Trató de preguntar sin que su voz la delatara, buscando mantenerse serena pese al nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—Sí. —Reconoció cabizbajo; Luna apretó sus labios y sus puños, tratando de contener el coraje, así como las ganas de llorar. —Sin embargo... —Hizo una pausa y tomó aire hondamente. —Sólo era… eso.

—¿Es que había necesidad de que hubiera algo más? —Lanzó en tono áspero, viendo a Ron negar.

—Fue un trato… —Dijo esforzándose por sonar tranquilo y no nervioso. —Solo había, ya sabes… intimidad. —Terminó, tragando fuerte. —También le hablé de ti. —Murmuró a lo bajo. —Siempre estuviste por encima de ellas, aún lo estás. —Le explicó sencillamente con una sonrisa tímida. —Yo jamás la busqué, era ella quien…

—¿y esperas que te crea? —Espetó esta vez sin poder ocultar las lágrimas a causa del coraje.

—Luna, yo...

—¿Por qué estás contándome todo esto? —Ron, en un movimiento rápido se arrodilló frente a ella, buscando que lo mirara.

—Quiero que entiendas que siempre fuiste tú, que nadie ha tomado tu lugar. —Buscó su mano y la tomó con fuerza. —Todo lo que soy te pertenece, no hay lugar para nadie más. —Le susurró sintiéndose de pronto desesperado por hacérselo saber al ver sus lágrimas. —Mírame, Luna... —Suplicó al ver que la rubia bajaba el rostro y cerraba los ojos; ambas miradas se encontraron sin pudor. —Podrán pasar una, dos ¡Miles de mujeres! Pero ninguna podrá opacar mi amor por ti. —La rubia lo miró seria. — Me avergüenzo por lo que hice y quiero enmendarlo. —Luna guardó silencio, limitándose únicamente a observarlo. —No funciono sin ti...

—Me hiciste daño... —Murmuró dolida.

—Nos hice mucho daño. —La corrigió y asintió. —Por eso quiero corregirlo. Sólo... Sólo dame una oportunidad y te prometo... —Besó sus nudillos que aún sostenía. —Te juro que no te fallaré. Déjame demostrarte que esto puede funcionar. —Suplicó, anhelando que ella aceptara.

—No es tan simple, Ron. —Dijo al tiempo que limpiaba una lágrima de sus pálidas mejillas.

—Déjame dar el primer paso. —El pecoso vio con desilusión como ella negaba.

—Tomamos caminos diferentes...

—Y aquí estamos de nuevo. —Sonrió con vacilación, esperanzado.

—No somos los mismos. —Ahora era el turno de la oji-azul de hacerlo entender; Ron la miró desconcertado. —Estoy con alguien más. —Un vacío se instaló en su estómago y un sabor amargo cruzó por su boca al oírla decir aquello, lo recordaba. —Y no estoy dispuesta a destruir lo que hemos construido por ti. —Dijo mientras se separaba de él con cuidado, incorporándose.

—Yo... Luna, por favor... —Intentó formular, pero aquel nudo en su garganta no se lo permitió.

—Lo siento, Ron. —Susurró, viendo por primera vez con lástima a aquel pelirrojo; no esperando una respuesta, dio media vuelta, dejando atrás a un joven consternado, lamentándose.

 **̶ │ ̶**

N/A

(Antes que nada, esta será probablemente la nota más larga que haré, tú decides si la lees o no, pero te advierto que contiene información MUY importante que probablemente te haga comprender ciertas cosas del fic)

¡Hola!

Tiempo sin pasarme por aquí y para mi fortuna (y espero que para ustedes también) no pasó tanto tiempo como la última vez. Pueden estar seguros de que aproveché completamente las vacaciones y parte del transcurso en la universidad para continuar el capítulo ¿sabían que ya cumplimos dos años con él? Pues sí, ¡Ya son dos años con el! Que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿no? Bueno, probablemente para algunos el tiempo sea muy corto de acuerdo con las fechas en que lo publiqué (especialmente en wattpad y fanfiction) lo cierto es que sí, tengo dos años escribiendo este fic desde Potterfics. Quise actualizar antes, pero ya saben, la universidad siempre interponiéndose, absorbiendo el alma de los estudiantes jajajaja… pero afortunadamente llegaron las vacaciones y aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo (y me atrevo a decir con mucho orgullo) muy próximamente con el que sigue ¿la razón? Pues, aparte de tener una buena organización y todos los medios para escribir (celular, teclado para Tablet, computadora, libreta, etc., jajaja) pude hacer un GRAN avance del siguiente capítulo, del cual aún no decido bien que nombre llevará.

Y bueno, es claro que la noticia es buena ya que no será tan larga la próxima actualización, porque me espera un último semestre bastante ajetreado, lamentablemente. Debo reconocer que me estaba preocupando el hecho de dejarlos sin capítulo una larga temporada, pues desde que cumplí un año con el fic sólo hubo dos tristes actualizaciones (por no decir una, porque se pasó la fecha de aniversario nuevamente). Y eso me preocupó bastante : / La verdad, desconozco si una vez que cumples un año con un fic, al ficker le llega una maldición y entra en hiatus total, pero tiene mucho sentido para mí jajaja… Bien, volviendo un poco al fic, me tomé la tarea esta vez mientras escribía, de anotar ciertos puntos que quería aclarar porque siempre que ponía la nota al final, algo se me pasaba de explicarles y para cuando me daba cuenta, ya era muy tarde, pues ya había publicado el capítulo, así que hoy los organicé. El primero, y de verdad espero que no les haya sorprendido.

Ellen. Sí, es una bruja ¿tuvieron alguna sospecha? Espero que no, pero lo es. No quise abarcar tanto de su historia, por lo que opté por dejarlo más adelante, espero no les moleste añadir otra duda a las mil que ya tenemos hasta ahora jajaja…

El siguiente es Harry, y creo que es el más importante para mí, llevo tiempo queriendo aclararlo, pero no lo hice porque pensé que sería spoilearlos, hoy que por fin Hermione habló abiertamente de eso, puedo decirlo sin ningún remordimiento. Como pudieron notar varios, Harry fue torturado, efectivamente.

Por lo que presentó varías secuelas en su memoria, llegando a perder varios recuerdos de este aterrador suceso, porque humanamente, lo fue. Ahora ¿Qué tiene Harry entonces? Se le conoce como trastorno disociativo o bien, amnesia disociativa, la cual implica una incapacidad de recordar información importante que, de forma normal, no se olvidaría y que suele deberse por vivir experiencias traumáticas, ya sea por que la persona lo vivió en carne propia o porque lo miró.

Y bueno, con esto es claro que puede ser abuso físico o sexual, desastres naturales, etc., Por lo tanto, la única manera de hacer que una persona recuerde esto nuevamente es sometiéndolo a un estrés similar por el que pasó, sin embargo, la respuesta puede ser emocionalmente caótica. Sí, porque incluso se puede llegar a suicidar ¿entienden ahora porque Harry reaccionó así? Nuestro cerebro automáticamente bloquea este tipo de recuerdos para mantener a salvo a la persona, es por esa razón que Harry sólo recuerda ciertos fragmentos de aquellos recuerdos y no totalmente. Y bueno, la persona tiende a sufrir ciertos tipos de comportamientos que antes no eran propios de él, un ejemplo es la agresividad (como bien lo hemos visto en Harry) llevándolo a deteriorarse en su ámbito social, es decir, presentan dificultades para formar o mantener relaciones.

Y ya sé lo que se estarán preguntando, "pero ¿y el Obliviate?" Eso es punto y aparte, ¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que Harry tenía dos pasados? Bueno, el que les acabo de explicar es uno de ellos. Lo que pasó con la otra parte de su memoria (abarcando recuerdos más amplios, de años atrás y de prácticamente toda su vida) es otra historia, misma que también se irá explicando en el transcurso de los siguientes capítulos. Sólo les explico esto como detalle para que lo tengan en cuenta. Ahora, nunca lo he dicho, probablemente alguno de ustedes ya lo sospechaba, pero estudio psicología *sonríe nerviosa* Es por eso por lo que quizás noten que me enfoque mucho en detallitos así. Para algunos quizás les parezca un poco extraño todo esto, pero la finalidad del fic, como tengo repitiéndolo desde capítulos anteriores, es mostrar el lado humano de los personajes y al mismo tiempo lo vulnerables que somos, no hablando físicamente, sino mentalmente. Y bueno, es obvio que Harry requiere tratamiento psicológico, pero como esto es un fic y la magia existe, usaremos eso a nuestro favor jajajaja todo con sentido por supuesto, para evitarnos meter a un "psicomago" (a que sonó extraño xd) jajajaja además, enfatizaremos la importancia que tiene mantener relaciones cercanas con nuestros seres queridos en estas situaciones.

Después de leer todo esto ¿Qué piensan? Desde que el fic comenzó muchos juzgaron a Harry, pero hoy que por fin les aclaro su duro pasado, espero que haya cambiado un poco su perspectiva hacia él, espero recibir sus comentarios acerca de qué piensan de esto.

Por otro lado, muchos también notaron que él no es el único que tiene cierto "trauma" por decirlo así, pues el que presenta Hermione no se compara absolutamente en nada con el de Harry. Bueno, ese es un claro ejemplo de que el miedo de algunos, puede ser la salvación de otros. Me han comentado que notan a Hermione un poco rogona con Harry, no lo vean de esa manera, Hermione es lista y sabe que algo no está bien, yo la veo como alguien que muestra empatía más que rogona, sin embargo, les daré la satisfacción de ver un lado mas duro de ella más adelante, pero esa me la reservaré para una parte importante, así que tendrán que esperar.

En cuanto a Ron y Luna, honestamente quise ser un poco más rápida con ellos en cuanto a lo que sucedió luego de que salieron de Hogwarts, por lo que me evité un Flash back, espero no les haya molestado. Algunos mirarán el conflicto de ellos como el típico de otros fics "el chico popular que apuesta por la menos popular" y blablablá y no, digo… no se trata de eso, sino de madurar. Generalmente cuando leo fics de Ron lo colocan muy inmaduro y bueno, muchos estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que los golpes de la vida o caídas como gusten llamarlos son precisamente lo que nos hacen madurar. Incluso en el amor. Igual, no podemos borrar todo de la noche a la mañana, hay cosas que seguirán ahí todavía, pero siempre se puede mejorar ¿no? Bueno, a esto me refiero con estos dos.

Y bueno, honestamente no voy a mentirles, voy a abarcar muchas cosas de psicología en este fic, pero… obviamente evitando usar términos complejos, más bien relacionándolo con cosas cotidianas, digo, no queremos hacer de este fic un historial de trastornos ¿no? Ahora, algo muy importante, todo lo que les expliqué lo investigué, tanto en internet como de libros confiables y notas de la universidad que ya tenía, no les estoy inventando nada. Si gustan aportar algo más a esa información, son bienvenidos, incluso si me equivoque en algo (porque se vale) también siéntanse con la libertad de corregirme, yo no me enojo, al contrario, lo agradezco.

Y bueno, como último detalle y para que me crean que tengo avances del próximo capítulo, les daré un pequeño avance, así que… ¡SPOILER! Jajaja si no quieres leerlo, hasta aquí termina mi nota.

"— _¿Quiénes son ellos? —Escuchó preguntar unos minutos después entre aquel alboroto de risas, llamando la atención de los presentes; Harry sonrió y tomó a Henry en sus brazos._

— _Son amigos míos. —Le explicó, viendo como el niño miraba de forma tímida a los presentes. La rubia fue la primera en acercarse al pequeño._

— _Mi nombre es Luna, tú debes ser Henry ¿cierto? —Sonrió al ver al niño asentir, aún en los brazos del moreno. —Hermione me ha contado mucho de ti, soy amiga de Harry._

— _¡Y futura esposa del tío Ron! —Dijo a lo alto el pelirrojo, logrando hacer reír a los presentes; Luna estrechó los ojos hacia el pecoso, molesta por su comentario._

— _¿También eres amiga de Hermione? —Preguntó, viéndola asentir._

— _Yo también soy amiga de Harry y Hermione. —Habló ahora Ginny presentándose al menor, ambas chicas estaban encantadas con el niño, comprendiendo ahora porque se había ganado el corazón de inmediato de la castaña._

— _Ginny es hermana del tío Ron. —Le aclaró Harry. —Y todos ellos son la familia de él también. —Señaló._

— _¿Todos ellos? —Soltó muy sorprendido abriendo sus ojos, pues jamás había conocido a una familia tan numerosa; los Weasley sonrieron divertidos ante las expresiones del menor. —¿También son amigos del tío Draco? —Quiso saber, esta vez dirigiéndose a Harry quien sonrió con vacilación; los presentes guardaron silencio, mirándose incómodos sin saber que contestar._

— _Conocidos. —Optó por decir el Slytherin, rompiendo con aquel silencio._

— _¿Por qué le dice tío al hurón? —Inquirió Ginny a lo bajo hacia Luna, ofendida porque Malfoy llevara un título tan importante y ellas no."_

¡Nos leemos pronto!

-Laura.

PD: Errores de dedo, disculpen. Se corregirán tan pronto me de cuenta.


	14. Capítulo 13: Represalias

_**Capítulo 13: Represalias.**_

 _ **"Los hombres prefieren devolver un agravio a devolver un favor, porque la gratitud es una carga y la venganza un placer."**_ **(Tácito)**

Luego de la visita al departamento de su amigo, Harry se encerró en su despacho tan pronto llegó a su casa. Ahora, nervioso y desesperado caminaba sobre aquella habitación, no pudiendo evitar revolver sus cabellos constantemente ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Se preguntó frustrado y confundido por no entender aquello.

—¿Por qué la tiene? —Susurró con los ojos cerrados, pasándose una vez más una mano por su alborotado cabello. —¡¿Por qué está marcada?! —Se preguntó entre dientes furioso, tratando de controlarse y no golpear con sus puños su escritorio. —¡Esto no debería de estar pasando! —Se dijo intranquilo buscando aclarar sus pensamientos ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? No sabía por dónde comenzar. —Necesito respuestas. —Murmuraba yendo y viniendo entre su despacho.

La pregunta clave era ¿Cómo? ¿de dónde sacaría respuestas? No podía ir simplemente con Hermione y preguntarle qué le había pasado y por qué, casualmente, ambos tenían la misma cicatriz en diferentes partes del cuerpo, era absurdo. Ella le había pedido respuestas y él se las negó, desde luego que Hermione tendría todo el derecho de mandarlo al diablo. No podía pedirle que confiara en él si él no confiaba en ella ¿Cómo no dar un paso en falso? ¿Cómo saber qué fue lo que en realidad pasó? Necesitaba buscar en el pasado, necesitaba hechos, respuestas a sus preguntas o al menos algo que lo guiara a entender un poco todo aquello, pero de nueva cuenta esa pregunta taladraba su cabeza ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Maldición, estaba perdiendo la cabeza! Desesperado, caminó hacia el minibar y se sirvió una copa de whisky, el cual no dudó en tomar de un solo trago. —¿Qué debo hacer? —Se decía cansado, dejándose caer en aquel sofá frente a la chimenea, contemplando el fuego y el crepitar de la madera. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, agotado, ¿Dónde podría encontrar respuestas? Por mucho que no le gustara la idea, él era un ciego en aquel camino y al parecer, Hermione era la única que podía ver con claridad. —¡Maldición! —Profirió al tiempo que tomaba el diario del profeta que se encontraba en la mesa de centro y lo arrojaba al fuego, dejando que aquellas llamas lo consumieran. Gruñó molesto, tomando su copa para servirse otro trago, sin embargo, ver aquel diario convertirse en cenizas lo hizo considerar una idea. Un diario que durante gran parte de su estancia en Hogwarts se dedicó a hablar de él y el cual, todos los días reportaba noticias nuevas.

—Todos los días. —Murmuró al tiempo que miraba concentrado el fuego. Una adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo ¡Sabía qué hacer! Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a su escritorio y buscó entre los cajones una pequeña botella, tomó su varita y desapareció de aquel lugar.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Mientras, en otro punto de la ciudad, Hermione y las chicas arribaban la casa de sus padres preparando todo para los invitados, los cuales llegarían a partir del mediodía.

—El jardín esta perfecto. —Le informaba Hugh apenas ingresaron a la casa.

—Tu padre apodó el jardín ayer, las mesas ya están, sólo hace falta acomodarlas. —Decía ahora su madre desde la cocina, pues estaba segura de que ni su hija ni las chicas habían tomado el desayuno esa mañana.

—El asador aún no está listo, pero descuida, lo colocaré tan pronto acomodemos las mesas. —Le aseguró el señor Granger, sin embargo, apenas terminó el timbre se escuchó. Hermione y sus padres fruncieron el ceño, pues no recordaban que hubieran invitado a alguien tan temprano, empero, su sorpresa se vio reflejada en su rostro al ver tras la puerta a Ron y Malfoy.

—¿Necesitan manos extras? —Preguntó divertido desde el umbral; Hermione sonrió y los dejó pasar.

—No pensé que vendrías tan temprano y menos con… —Reconoció no pudiendo evitar dirigirle una mirada a Draco.

—Me obligó a venir, si te digo la verdad. —Contestó el Slytherin mientras echaba un vistazo a la casa de los Granger.

—Pues han llegado en el momento indicado, muchachos. —Dijo el señor Granger mientras le tendía una mano a Ron y Malfoy. —Hay un asador que debo preparar y tu muchacho… —Señaló al pelirrojo. —Serás quien me ayude. —Añadió sonriendo mientras lo invitaba a seguirlo. Draco observó al par de hombres alejarse al igual que la castaña, dejándolo solo en la estancia.

—¡Mueve tu trasero, hurón! —Le gritó Ginny desde el marco que conectaba al comedor y la cocina. Malfoy frunció el ceño molesto y caminó detrás de ella hasta llegar al jardín trasero.

—Creí que venía como invitado, no como mula de carga. —Espetó de brazos cruzados al verla mover un par de mesas.

—Es mejor que ser una serpiente arrastrada ¿no crees? —Le devolvió divertida, apartando un poco de sudor que se había acumulado en su frente; Draco la miró de forma ácida.

—Muy graciosa. —Murmuró entre dientes con disgusto mientras tomaba una mesa de mala gana y la acomodaba en el jardín. Después de la quinta mesa, miró las otras que faltaban y no pudo evitar soltar un bufido —¿No sería más fácil si usamos magia? —Preguntó molesto por estar perdiendo el tiempo.

—Lo sería, pero es un vecindario muggle. —Le recordó, señalando a un vecino de los Granger que apodaba el jardín; Draco rodó los ojos y resignado, continuó. Un par de minutos después, Ron y el señor Granger regresaban al jardín con aquel grande asador, tomado por cada uno de cada extremo.

—¡Listo! —Soltó al fin Hugh agitado al dejarlo en el lugar correcto. —Es un buen lugar ¿no? —Señaló al dejarlo en el pequeño patio cerca de la entrada trasera; Ron asintió.

—Sería buena idea colocar una mesa por acá para los ingredientes. —Sugirió viendo al padre de la castaña asentir, sin embargo, una segunda voz los interrumpió.

—Hermione ¿has visto el helio…? —Terminó en voz baja Luna al salir, pues no espero encontrarse con la presencia del pelirrojo.

—Buenos días, Luna. —Saludó serio Ron mientras se sacudía sus manos de aquel polvo.

—Hola. —Contestó un poco incómoda y es que no podía evitar recordar la noche anterior. —Hermione no nos comentó que vendrías a ayudarnos. —Dijo tratando de sonar casual.

—¡A mí tampoco! —Gritó el rubio a lo lejos con el rostro sudado y rojo tomando otra mesa, malhumorado.

—Sólo llevas cinco mesas ¿De qué te quejas? —Le atacó Ginny por su falta de condición. Luna se mostró confundida al ver al Slytherin ahí.

—Ella no lo sabía, yo vine por mi propia cuenta. —Explicó el pecoso mientras tomaba un trapo que le pasaba el señor Granger.

—¡Yo no! —Se volvió a escuchar la voz de Malfoy; la pecosa rodó los ojos fastidiada.

—Por cierto… —Recordó Hugh. —Hermione salió al supermercado con su madre, creo que faltaban un par de cosas. —Le comentó el hombre mientras abría el asador. —Si buscas helio, yo lo moví al sótano. —Le informó.

—¿Usted preparará las hamburguesas, señor? —Preguntó Ginny al acercarse a ellos.

—Supongo que sí, aunque… —Vaciló un poco. —Digamos que no es lo mío. —Dijo con una sonrisa apenado.

—En ese caso ¿Por qué no las preparas tú, Ron? —Sugirió su hermana.

—¿Tú cocinas? —Soltaron Malfoy y Luna; los hermanos Weasley fruncieron el ceño y asintieron.

—¿Y por qué jamás nos has hecho algo de cenar cuando vamos a tu departamento? —Quiso saber el rubio de brazos cruzados, sin creerles.

—Que sea flojo no quiere decir que sea idiota. —Se defendió el pecoso. —Además, nuestro trabajo es demasiado pesado como para encima cocinarles. —Le recordó, viendo al chico asentir.

—Entonces ¿Qué dices muchacho? —Quiso saber el señor Granger; él asintió.

—¿La comadreja cocinando? —Se burló Draco. —Eso quiero verlo. —Dijo divertido.

—Ya somos dos. —Habló esta vez Luna.

—Y será después de que tu termines de inflar los globos. —Señaló Ginny a su amiga. —Y tú termines de colocar las mesas. —Esta vez dirigiéndose al rubio. Draco y Luna le lanzaron una mueca y regresaron a sus labores. —¿Prepararás las que te enseñó aquel amigo tuyo de Estados Unidos? —Preguntó curiosa la menor de los Weasley una vez los chicos se retiraron; Ron sonrió y asintió al ver la mirada de súplica de su hermana, y no la culpaba, pues en uno de sus largos regresos de sus misiones él fue el que preparó la comida en el cumpleaños de su padre, dejando a todos encantados por su gran sazón.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Alrededor de las once de la mañana, un deportivo plateado arribaba el hotel Hilton en Londres. Del auto, una despampanante mujer con rasgos orientales bajó y se dirigió a recepción, luciendo un precioso vestido entallado al cuerpo que dejaba ver sus excelentes curvas y que a más de un hombre que pasaba le robaba la mirada.

—Me agendaron una cita para hoy. —Dijo tan pronto llegó, siendo atendida por una mujer rubia.

—Claro ¿Cuál es su nombre? —Escuchó que le preguntaba mientras ella admiraba el lugar.

—Sharon Klein. —Contestó regresando su mirada a la mujer.

—Sí. —Asintió sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla del computador. —El señor informó que vendría. —Sonrió amable.

—¿Y bien? ¿cuál es su habitación? —Preguntó de mala gana, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con cortesías hipócritas; la trabajadora borró su sonrisa, incómoda.

—La habitación es la suite y se encuentra en el último piso. —Le explicó y Sharon no esperó una palabra más, dirigiéndose ahí sin molestarse siquiera en dar las gracias. Caminó hasta el elevador y marcó el último piso. No iba de buen humor desde luego, su visita solo venía a confirmar lo que ya sabía. Él no pondría un pie en Londres a menos de que Granger regresara y hacía casi un mes que lo había hecho. Klein apretó los dientes molesta, más le valía a ese estúpido tener una buena excusa, no iba a tolerar un error más suyo, pensó mientras veía como las puertas del elevador se abrían. Al entrar, notó enseguida que la habitación tenía más el aspecto de un departamento.

—Además de sus estupideces también tengo que lidiar con sus gustos excesivos. —Murmuró molesta al ver que el lugar contaba con una cocina, sala de estar, minibar, vista a la ciudad y probablemente una habitación con cama extragrande y un lujoso baño. Caminó hacia la pequeña barra del minibar y dejó su bolso sobre una silla de ahí, para enseguida servirse una copa de whisky. —¿Dónde diablos esta ese idiota? —Se preguntó malhumorada antes de darle un trago a su copa. Decidida a encontrarlo pronto, tomó su celular y buscó su número, pero apenas lo encontró las puertas del elevador se abrieron. De ellas entraba un hombre alto y castaño, portando un short azul como traje de baño y una toalla enrollada sobre sus hombros, con el cabello visiblemente húmedo, señal de que venía de la piscina.

—Vaya, que agradable sorpresa. —Dijo apenas la vio, dejando aquella toalla sobre una de las sillas. La mujer por otro lado, se limitó a observarlo seria, no era una visita agradable.

—Lástima no poder decir lo mismo. —Espetó de mala gana ésta, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su trago de whisky. El hombre frunció el ceño divertido mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la cintura.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó tomándola esta vez de la barbilla y dándole un escaso beso en los labios, al cual ella no correspondió. —¿No me extrañaste? —Susurró de forma sensual, bajando sus labios a su cuello, sin embargo, Sharon hizo una mueca y se apartó asqueada de él, no tenía tiempo para sus estupideces. —¿Cuál es tu problema? —Soltó serio al sentir su rechazo; Klein caminó hasta la barra.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que Granger regresó a Londres? —Lanzó molesta mientras dejaba su copa con brusquedad sobre aquella barra. El hombre relajó la mirada y sonrió mientras se dirigía al minibar y se servía una copa también.

—Descuida. —Bebió tranquilo. —Lo tengo todo bajo control. —Le aseguró despreocupado, sin embargo, para su mala suerte, ella no se mostró igual.

—¿Bajo control? —Repitió sarcástica. —Si sabes que ella y Potter trabajan juntos ¿no? —Le preguntó seria, viendo como la sonrisa de éste se esfumaba. —¿Qué pasa? ¿ella no te lo comentó? —Preguntó burlesca, marcando aún su molestia; él se tensó de inmediato y negó.

—No es verdad. —Contestó sonriendo de forma nerviosa; Sharon lo miró con seriedad y añadió:

—¿Por qué esta aquí? —Quiso saber de una buena vez, quería saber a qué estupidez de él se estaba enfrentando. Él bebió toda su copa de un solo trago, esto debería ser una maldita broma, pensó airado mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello luego de dejar la copa de lado, ¿Cómo fue que se enteró?

—Vino… vino de intercambio. —Explicó un poco nervioso.

—¿sin ti? —Inquirió curiosa, quería saber hasta dónde llevaría su mentira.

—Ella prometió ir a visitarme y… —Mintió.

—¡No me quieras ver la cara de estúpida! —Soltó furiosa al tiempo que lanzaba su copa al suelo y sacaba su varita, apuntándola al cuello del hombre. —¡Quiero la verdad! —Le advirtió hundiendo más la varita en su piel.

—Ella… ella terminó conmigo. —Confesó tragando fuerte, sin mover un solo músculo. —Pero por eso estoy aquí. —Le aclaró de inmediato al ver sus ojos brillar con peligrosidad, sintiendo la punta caliente de la varita. —Yo… yo la veré hoy y… con suerte venga a visitarme. —Trató de calmarla, pero ella solo atinó a negar mientras soltaba una risa sarcástica, apartándose de él.

—Y dime ¿Cómo le vas a explicar el que hayas podido pagar este lugar? —Preguntó mordaz, refiriéndose a la calidad del hotel.

—Diré que fue un viaje de trabajo y…

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! —Le cortó airada. —¿Cómo diablos vas a pagar este lugar si solo eres un contador de medio tiempo? —Le cuestionó. —¡Usa la maldita cabeza! —Gritó irritada por su insensatez. —Ella no es tonta, que tú te creas tus mentiras no quiere decir que Granger sí. —Le recordó enojada.

—¿Y qué demonios debo de hacer? —Preguntó molesto por su recibimiento. —¿Dejar este lugar e irme a una pocilga? —Le contestó mordaz.

—No veo de que otra forma puedas arreglar este desastre. Así que antes de que lo empeores, sí. —Respondió, acercándose a una de las ventanas que mostraba una preciosa vista a la ciudad. —Creí que a estas alturas ya te habrías casado con ella, eres patético. —Le dijo lanzándole una mirada ácida; él no era la burla de nadie, pensó al tiempo que apretaba sus puños.

—Siendo así, ¿Qué tal va tu matrimonio con ese mestizo? —Preguntó sarcástico, logrando que la mujer lo regresara a ver. —¡Oh, claro! No te has casado. —Recordó fingiendo sorpresa. —¿Atrasó la boda por tercera ocasión? —Preguntó burlesco, viendo la mirada fulminante que le dirigía la mujer.

—En unos meses. —Se limitó a decir ésta.

—Y me llamas patético. —Se mofó mientras se servía otro trago.

—Al menos él tiene la idea de que se ha acostado conmigo, sin embargo, dudo que Granger te haya permitido alguna vez meter una mano bajo su blusa. —Le devolvió ahora ella, borrando la sonrisa del hombre.

—No es algo que yo quisiera, nuestro rechazo es mutuo. —Le recordó, desde luego que no deseaba a esa sangre sucia y el apenas tocarla le resultaba repulsivo.

—Es por eso por lo que te daré otra tarea más fácil, dada tu incompetencia. —Le dijo mientras tomaba su bolso; él frunció el ceño y la miró desconcertado.

—¿Ah sí? ¿y qué es? —Inquirió mientras la seguía hasta el elevador.

—Deshazte de ella. —Ordenó mientras aplastaba un botón.

—¿Cómo? —La miró sin entender aún.

—Como tú quieras, viva o muerta la quiero lejos. —Añadió con seriedad antes de salir y dejarlo solo. El castaño miró desconcertado como se perdía tras el elevador ¿había escuchado bien? Se preguntó.

—¿Muerta? —Repitió al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, ese camino lo conocía muy bien y era un trabajo, definitivamente, mucho más fácil que fingir querer a esa sangre sucia. Por otro lado, el darle gusto a Sharon también podría traerle un doble beneficio a él y, solo quizás, la mujer podría considerarlo para algo más y dejar esa estúpida idea de comprometerse con aquel mestizo de Potter. Era una carta que no dudaría en jugar. Caminó hasta su habitación decidido y buscó su celular, yendo directo al directorio. Seleccionó el número y enseguida se comenzó a escuchar como entraba la llamada.

— _Casa de la familia Granger._ —Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. En ese momento una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios, ya lo tenía.

 **̶ │ ̶**

La mañana del domingo, Harry era despertado por una Ellen que mostraba un buen humor.

—¡Arriba muchacho! —Decía mientras tocaba su puerta con la fuerza suficiente para despertar a Harry.

—¿Pero qué…? —Intentó decir adormilado, miró costosamente el reloj que se encontraba sobre su buró, eran las nueve de la mañana y hacia apenas unas cuatro horas que se había dormido ¿Cuál era la urgencia de Ellen de que despertara? —Al diablo. —Dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos, sin embargo, un segundo toque se escuchó.

—Ya es muy tarde, Harry ¡Arriba! —Lo apuró nuevamente, no quería llegar tarde a la fiesta que organizó junto a Hermione. El moreno, resignado a que no tendría una mañana tranquila, decidió levantarse para verificar él mismo qué demonios sucedía.

—¿Por qué tengo que bañarme? —Renegó el menor mientras se quitaba la parte superior del pijama, viendo como la mujer le preparaba la bañera.

—Iremos a un lugar especial. —Le comentó alegre, tocando el agua para verificar que estuviera perfecta para el niño.

—¿Y qué lugar es ese? —Escuchó la voz gruesa y adormilada de Harry detrás de ella.

—Les contaré en el camino. —Aseguró. —Ahora tu… —Dijo señalando al menor. —Terminarás de darte un baño para después tomar el desayuno ¿De acuerdo? —Henry asintió mientras ingresaba en la bañera. —Y tú... —Se dirigió a Harry. —Te arreglarás ese cabello y te quitarás de una buena vez esa barba. —Le ordenó de forma severa. —Sé que hay un joven guapo detrás de toda esa manta desordenada de cabello. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de sacarlo del baño y cerrar la puerta. Harry frunció el ceño sin comprender, ¿Por qué la insistencia de salir? Se preguntó extrañado, sin embargo, optó por hacerle caso, creía que después de todo merecía un momento familiar, aunque sea un día, pensó mientras se dirigía a su habitación aún con el sueño encima. La noche anterior apenas y había podido dormir, pero esta vez no fue por temor a que lo atormentaran aquellos sueños. Luego de aquella idea que brilló en su cabeza, se dirigió al ministerio tomando la forma de Thomas Schlemmer, esto con el fin de encontrar respuestas a aquella marca que había visto en la mano de Hermione. Por lo que una vez estuvo ahí, solicitó una copia de todos los diarios que se imprimieron en los primeros dos años que él desapareció con fines de investigación, llevándose una gran sorpresa al encontrar que en la mayoría de las portadas se mencionaba su nombre, portando títulos como:

" _Harry Potter ¿desaparecido?"_ , _"la desaparición del niño que vivió", "Salvador del mundo mágico desaparece"_ y en donde descubrió que varios de sus amigos, incluyendo Hermione había estado buscándolo durante casi dos años, sin embargo, después de un año el diario y el jefe de aurores, lo dieron por desaparecido. Leyó cuidadosamente cada nota, llamándole la atención una específicamente donde hacían mención de dos altercados esa noche de su desaparición, preguntándose ¿Quién fue la otra persona que atacaron? ¿Quién más había sido víctima esa noche además de él? Pensó en Ron, pero negó de inmediato, su amigo se lo habría dicho, entonces la única que quedaba de ahí era Hermione. No estaba seguro aún, pero definitivamente era algo que no debía descartar. Mas ahora considerando que fue la última que se dio por vencida en aquella búsqueda, llevándolo a cuestionarse ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Hermione estaba marcada? ¿Por qué Hermione lo buscó por tanto tiempo? ¿y por qué diablos lo engañó esa maldita noche? Eran dos versiones de Hermione en donde sólo una coincidía con la que conoció por tanto tiempo ¡Maldita sea! ¿es que se había equivocado con respecto a ella todos estos años? Pensó con frustración ¿Qué pasaría ahora si sus suposiciones eran ciertas? ¿Cómo iba a verla a la cara ahora? ¿Es que acaso sus estúpidos celos lo habían cegado tanto al grado de calificar a la que una vez fue el amor de su vida y su mejor amiga como una mala persona? ¿de qué manera podría saber con certeza todo aquello sin tener que preguntarle directamente? ¿Cómo podía confiar en ella de nuevo? ¿permitiendo que se acercara a él de otra vez? _"Un paso a la vez, Harry"_ se dijo buscando tranquilizarse. Tendría que pensar bien en una buena forma de descubrir aquello, pensó finalmente, decidido a dejar ese tema de lado.

Tan pronto ingresó a su baño se dirigió al espejo, notando como gran parte de su rostro era cubierto por una larga y espesa barba negra, tan larga como la de un viejo anciano; chasqueó los dientes ¿Tan mal se miraba? Frunció el ceño, pasando ahora su mirada verde por su cabello, el cual lucía corto desde la noche del incidente y del que, debía reconocer, Hermione no lo había hecho tan mal, pensaba mientras ladeaba la cabeza ligeramente, viéndose con ojo crítico.

—Quizás Ellen tenga razón. —Se dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por su larga barba, considerando seriamente en remover una buena cantidad, pues ahora con el cabello corto incluso se veía ridículo con esa cantidad de vello en el rostro, recordando como el día anterior que Henry lo vio, le aseguró que ya no se parecía a aquel hombre que recogía la basura por las mañanas. Decidido, tomó su varita y arregló aquel corte de cabello, dejándolo un poco más corto de los lados; después, tomó su máquina para afeitar y se dispuso a remover una gran parte de su larga barba, luego buscó una navaja y removió el exceso en la orilla, dando como resultado una barba más cuidada, aún era un poco espesa, pero definitivamente había terminado con aquella apariencia de viejo, dando una imagen mucho más limpia y joven; posteriormente, se dio un baño y tan pronto terminó, se cambió y bajó a desayunar, deseando que lo que sea que Ellen hubiera planeado, lo distrajera del cumpleaños de Hermione. No, desde luego que no lo había olvidado, lo tenía más presente luego de haber leído esos viejos diarios del profeta, pese a que no la miraría no podía evitar sentirse nervioso y un poco inquieto esa mañana.

—¿A dónde iremos primero? —Preguntaba un curioso Henry mientras tomaba un pedazo de tocino y se lo llevaba a la boca.

—A una florería. —Contestó sonriendo la mujer mientras servía dos platos más.

—¿A una florería? —Soltó desconcertado apenas entró, visiblemente alarmado, pues el hecho de que Ellen se llevara bien con la castaña, sumándole su cumpleaños, el entusiasmo de quererlos hacer lucir bien y ahora la ida a una florería, no eran una buena señal. La mujer y el pequeño se quedaron un poco sorprendidos al verlo, pues definitivamente lucía muy diferente a hacía una hora.

—Vaya... —Dijo sorprendida. —Si que te hacía falta un cambio muchacho. —Agregó esta vez regalándole una sonrisa. Y no mentía, el chico lucía una bonita camisa blanca y pantalones de gabardina beige, combinados con unos zapatos y cinturón cafés que, a los ojos de cualquiera, lo hacia ver muy atractivo.

—¿Por qué iremos a una florería? —Repitió mientras tomaba asiento junto al menor, ignorando su comentario.

—Compraremos un arreglo. —Contestó alegre mientras le pasaba su plato con el desayuno servido.

—¿Para quién? —El niño le había ganado la pregunta al moreno.

—Una amiga. —Respondió, evitando dar una respuesta directa. Harry la escudriñó con su mirada.

—¿Será algo aburrido? —Quiso saber el castaño con cierto fastidio, pues imaginaba alguna anciana con la cual su abuela quisiera pasar la tarde del domingo tomando té y charlando.

—Por el contrario, será muy divertido. —Le aseguró sonriendo.

—¿Cómo se llama "tu amiga"? —Inquirió con sarcasmo el moreno, podía engañar a Henry, pero a él no. Ellen tragó su comida y dejó los cubiertos a un lado, limpiando con cuidado con una servilleta la comisura de sus labios.

—Hermione. —Contestó sin vacilar, enfrentando la dura mirada del oji-verde.

—¡¿Iremos con Hermione?! —Lanzó con ilusión el menor, mostrándose de acuerdo de inmediato.

—Sí, hoy es su cumpleaños y nos invitó. —Le aclaró, viendo con una sonrisa como el menor la miraba con sorpresa, mientras que Harry no le quitaba la mirada seria de encima.

—No recuerdo haber recibido ninguna invitación. —Escupió molesto sin tocar su desayuno.

—Me pidió que no te comentara nada, pues sabía que te negarías. —Le explicó, Henry tan pronto escuchó eso giró de inmediato hacia el moreno.

—¿No iremos? —Preguntó preocupado. —¡Yo quiero ir al cumpleaños de Hermione! —Suplicó el niño, Harry lo regresó a ver dejando de lado su mirada molesta, mostrándose ahora preocupado ¿Qué se supone que haría? Ellen lo había acorralado usando al niño como su arma, pues sabía que no le negaría nada a él.

—Iremos. —Se obligó a decir con disgusto, no pudiendo evitar lanzarle una mirada molesta a la mujer.

Partieron de la casa rumbo a la florería a las once en punto tan pronto terminaron con el desayuno. Ellen escogió una que justamente quedaba de pasada antes de llegar a la casa de los Granger. El local era muy sencillo, a decir verdad, pues lo único que lo hacía resaltar era su color azul cielo y únicamente un arreglo sencillo por fuera en exhibición.

—Puedes estacionarte aquí. —Le indicó, mientras tomaba su bolso.

—¿Puedo acompañarte, abuela? —Preguntó emocionado Henry desde el asiento trasero.

—Desde luego, cariño. —Sonrió. —Ambos me acompañarán. —Agregó lanzándole una mirada al moreno en donde claramente entendió que no estaba en discusión; Harry rodó los ojos y bajó con ellos al local.

—¡Guau! —Soltó con asombro el menor tan pronto entró al lugar, pues había una cantidad enorme de flores preciosas por todos lados.

—¿Verdad que son preciosas? —Dijo Ellen viendo como el niño asentía recorriendo el lugar interesado.

—¿Cuáles compraremos? —Quiso saber inspeccionando unas rosas rojas. La mujer se llevó dos dedos a la barbilla, mirando con cuidado las flores junto al niño.

—No lo sé. —Dijo dudosa. —¿Qué flores le gustarán a Hermione? —Se preguntó en voz alta, lanzándole una sutil indirecta al moreno para que interviniera.

—¿Las rosas? —Escuchó de pronto preguntar a una mujer cerca de ellos, quienes supieron reconocer como una de las trabajadoras. Harry pensó que esas flores no iban con Hermione, es decir, era su cumpleaños no una cita ¿por qué rosas? se preguntó al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

—Son bonitas. —Dijo Henry, pero enseguida hizo una mueca de inconformidad.

—¿Qué te parecen las margaritas? —Sugirió ahora la trabajadora, solo que esta vez inclinándose hacia el pequeño. Henry hizo un mohín y negó, haciendo sonreír a ambas mujeres. —Eres de gustos exigentes, pequeño. —Comentó divertida, haciendo que el menor se ruborizara y se ocultara detrás de las piernas de Harry.

—Digamos que es para alguien especial. —Añadió Ellen, levantando levemente las cejas en una sutil señal hacia el moreno, quien se encontraba distraído con Henry. La mujer captó de inmediato la indirecta y sonrió.

—Bien, en ese caso necesitaremos a alguien que conozca bien a esa chica ¿qué me dice usted? —Preguntó esta vez al moreno, quien la regresó a ver desconcertado.

—¿Perdón? —La miró incrédulo.

—¿Conoce a la chica? —Harry negó.

—¡Si la conoces! —Corrigió de inmediato Henry al verlo negar. —Dijiste que Hermione fue tu amiga. —Le recordó.

—Si, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y... —Trató de justificarse para librarse de aquello.

—Vamos, inténtelo. —Le animó la empleada con una sonrisa, éste la miró dudoso.

—¡Por favor! —Suplicó el menor abrazando sus piernas; el moreno lo miró y soltó un suspiro, resignado ¿tenía otra alternativa? la respuesta fue un no.

—Está bien. —Aceptó, viendo como el menor saltaba alegre. —Pero tú me ayudarás ¿de acuerdo? —Le indicó esta vez de forma cariñosa; el niño asintió gustoso.

—Perfecto, ¿qué les parece si ustedes escogen las flores mientras yo veo el invernadero que tienen acá atrás? —Quiso saber, viendo a ambos hombres aceptar.

—Cuando haya elegido las flores, puede llamarme. —Le ofreció la trabajadora antes de salir detrás de Ellen.

—¿Qué tienes pensado? —Preguntó un curioso Henry mientras caminaba con él por el lugar, observando las flores que tenían de muestra.

—No lo sé. —Reconoció preocupado. —¿Tú tienes alguna idea? —Henry meditó su respuesta y contestó:

—Tiene que ser especial. —Dijo sin más, haciendo sonreír a Harry.

—¿Cómo especial? —Insistió, tratando de que el menor diera una mejor respuesta.

—Hermione es linda. —Agregó, viendo a Harry asentir de acuerdo. Debía reconocerlo, pese a los años, nunca consideró fea a Hermione frente a sus ojos, su belleza era natural, capaz de cautivar a cualquier hombre.

—Y sencilla. —Exacto, linda y sencilla, dos palabras que definían perfectamente a la castaña.

—Pero falta algo más. —Dijo no muy seguro el niño.

—¿Fuerte? —Henry asintió. —Bien, entonces habrá que buscar que flores nos recuerda a eso. —Le explicó mientras observaban mientras caminaban. Pasaron por unos girasoles y ambos negaron en desacuerdo, posteriormente, por aquellas rosas rojas y la respuesta fue la misma, sin embargo, aquellas rosas de un tono rosado pálido llamaron su atención.

—Me gustan estas. —Reconoció. —Son lindas, como ella.

—A mí también ¿qué me dices de estas? —Le preguntó, señalando unas hortensias blancas, por alguna extraña razón a Harry le parecieron adecuadas, le recordaba la manera tan transparente en que solía ser la castaña.

—Son bonitas. —Sonrió. —Pero aún nos falta una. —Le recordó preocupado, Harry observó con cuidado las demás, llamándole la atención un par de tulipanes de un rosa pálido, un poco más fuerte que las anteriores. —¡Sí! —Exclamó gustoso por la elección. Al final, se acercaron nuevamente a la chica, indicándole los tres tipos de flores que llevarían, asimismo, añadiendo que no quería nada ostentoso, sino algo sencillo pero lindo. La chica asintió y quince minutos después regresó con un arreglo mediano, donde sobresalían aquellos tulipanes rosas, mientras que un par de hortensias blancas se posicionaban debajo de estas al lado izquierdo y finalmente, las rosas del lado derecho, puestas en un precioso florero pequeño verde que tenía una forma redonda.

—¿Crees que le gusten a Hermione, abuela? —Preguntó entusiasmado el menor al ver el arreglo terminado.

—Oh, le encantarán, cariño. —Le aseguró con una sonrisa, misma que le dirigió enseguida a Harry, orgullosa de su elección. Harry se rascó la nariz incómodo, ante la mirada de Ellen y la empleada, logrando hacerlas sonreír más. Finalmente, el moreno pagó las flores, dirigiéndose ahora a la casa de los Granger.

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro por la casa de sus padres, cuidando que todo estuviera perfecto, varios invitados ya habían llegado, a quienes ubicó en el jardín trasero en varias mesas que junto a las chicas habían colocado. Tomó la decisión de levantarse temprano esa mañana para cuidar que nada faltara, además de que tenía un detalle muy importante que explicar: los Weasley. Y no, con ellos no se refería únicamente a Ginny y Ron, sino a Arthur y Molly, además de los gemelos, Bill y Percy, quienes no estaban enterados de absolutamente nada del pasado de Harry. No entró en detalles profundos, pues no solo eran asuntos delicados, también eran temas que el moreno no les había confiado, sabía que los Weasley eran seguros, pero el lazo de confianza que esperaba formar con Harry no debía romperlo, por lo que simplemente, con ayuda de sus amigos, suplicaron no pedir explicaciones de su ausencia, únicamente recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, asimismo, alegres de tenerlo de vuelta. No olvidando también el detalle del pequeño y por el cual se había organizado todo aquello, cuando mencionó a Henry la familia quedó atónita ante la noticia, no esperando que el oji-verde fuera padre ya, aunque el menor no fuera su hijo biológico. Todos aceptaron las indicaciones de Hermione, querían a Harry cerca, tenían que demostrar que estarían con el pese a todo, sin pedir nada, solo querían tenerlo cerca de nuevo como hace siete años. Lamentablemente el único que no estuvo de acuerdo con aquello fue el padre de la castaña.

—Entiendo lo del niño, pero ¿por qué espera que reciba a Harry con los brazos abiertos? Nuestra hija sufrió mucho por su culpa. —Le recordó el señor Granger a su esposa, cuidando que nadie más los escuchara.

—No seas tan duro, de ser como tú lo dices Hermione no estaría haciendo esto. —Contestó mientras llevaba las verduras para las hamburguesas que pronto estarían. Hugh sólo se limitó a bufar con disgusto, pasara lo que pasara, el chico tendría que convencerlo a él de que estaba equivocado, pensó seguro.

—¿Está todo listo? —Preguntó Luna a la castaña al verla bajar con una pequeña bolsa de regalo de super héroe.

—Sí, solo falta uno de los festejados ¿crees que la señora Robert logre convencer a Harry de venir? —No pudo evitar poner una expresión preocupada.

—Oh, desde luego que sí ¡Han llegado! —Anunció Ginny desde la ventana, logrando que los nervios se apoderaran de la castaña.

—¿Todo está listo? ¡Los invitados...! —Decía alarmada.

—Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien, Herms. —Le aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa; Hermione asintió nerviosa pasándose las manos por su cabello.

Tan pronto se estacionó, Harry reconoció el auto del pelirrojo, extrañándose un poco ante la visita de su amigo, es decir, no dudaba que Hermione lo hubiera invitado, eran amigos después de todo, la cuestión era ¿Ron sabía que lo habían invitado a él? De ser así, quería pensar que se lo hubiera dicho, sin embargo, dado los últimos días, ya no sabía de que lado estaba el pecoso.

—¿Aquí vive Hermione? —Preguntó un curioso Henry al bajar del auto, observando el precioso jardín de los Granger. Harry tuvo un golpe de nostalgia al ver la casa de los padres de la castaña, recordando las veces que fue a visitarla cuando fueron novios. Pero tan pronto caminaron hacia la puerta, el moreno sintió que las manos comenzaban a transpirarle y que en cualquier momento el arreglo resbalaría de sus manos. Ellen tocó el timbre y Harry aguardó nervioso a que abrieran la puerta, solo bastaron un par de segundos para que alguien abriera, siendo recibidos, extrañamente por Ginny.

—Adelante. —Dijo tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo, abriendo más la puerta para que pasaran. Tan pronto cruzaron aquel marco, el silencio golpeó aquella casa y un sorprendido Harry miraba a las personas que se encontraban presentes ¡eran los Weasley! Todos formados mirándolos con una sonrisa, desde los gemelos, hasta Bill y Fleur con su pequeña Victoria, Percy, la señora Weasley, Ron y Ginny, faltando únicamente Charlie dentro de aquella familia de pelirrojos.

—¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, Harry? —Preguntó Fred con una sonrisa divertida mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un abrazo, a quien el azabache correspondió de forma torpe. Los demás sonrieron y comenzaron a acercarse, saludando y abrazando al moreno como si no hubieran pasado los años, como si aún fuera aquel chico de dieciocho años que miraron por última vez.

—¡Pero mira que apuesto estás, hijo! —Decía una alegre Molly mientras lo tomaba del rostro y lo miraba con cariño. —Que gusto verte de nuevo. —Decía mientras lo abrazaba. Debía reconocer que muy en el fondo le daba gusto volver a ver a toda esa familia, sintiéndose de nuevo como si estuviera en casa. Y por primera vez desde que llegó, buscó la mirada miel de la persona que estaba seguro, estuvo detrás de todo esto. Y la encontró, alejada un poco de ellos, muy cerca de las escaleras, de donde lo miraba tratando de ocultar su sonrisa y emoción. Por un momento, sintió el impulso de ir y agradecerle con un abrazo, pero se contuvo.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —Escuchó preguntar unos minutos después entre aquel alboroto de risas, llamando la atención de los presentes; Harry sonrió y tomó a Henry en sus brazos.

—Son amigos míos. —Le explicó, viendo como el niño miraba de forma tímida a los presentes. La rubia fue la primera en acercarse al pequeño.

—Mi nombre es Luna, tú debes ser Henry ¿cierto? —Sonrió al ver al niño asentir, aún en los brazos del moreno. —Hermione me ha contado mucho de ti, soy amiga de Harry.

—¡Y futura esposa del tío Ron! —Dijo a lo alto el pelirrojo, logrando hacer reír a los presentes; Luna y Molly estrecharon sus ojos hacia el pecoso, molestas por su comentario.

—¿También eres amiga de Hermione? —Preguntó, viéndola asentir.

—Yo también soy amiga de Harry y Hermione. —Habló ahora Ginny presentándose al menor, ambas chicas estaban encantadas con el niño, comprendiendo ahora porque se había ganado el corazón de inmediato de la castaña.

—Ginny es hermana del tío Ron. —Le explicó Harry. —Y todos ellos son la familia de él también. —Señaló.

—¡¿Todos ellos?! —Soltó muy sorprendido abriendo sus ojos, pues jamás había conocido a una familia tan numerosa; los Weasley sonrieron divertidos ante la expresión del menor. —¿También son amigos del tío Draco? —Quiso saber, esta vez dirigiéndose a Harry quien sonrió con vacilación; los presentes guardaron silencio, mirándose incómodos sin saber que contestar.

—Conocidos. —Optó por decir el Slytherin, rompiendo con aquel silencio.

—¿Por qué le dice tío al hurón? —Inquirió a lo bajo Ginny a Luna, ofendida porque Malfoy llevara un título tan importante y ellas no. Hermione observaba complacida como todos recibían alegre al moreno y al niño.

—Me alegra que los hayas traído. —Comentó por lo bajo Ellen a la castaña, pues desde que conoció a Harry, Ron y ella no habían podido hacer que el moreno visitara de nuevo a sus viejos amigos y familia, sin embargo, Hermione supo poner una buena trampa para él, descartando cualquier molestia por parte del moreno al ver como reía con sus amigos. —Por cierto, linda, feliz cumpleaños. —Recordó, dándole un cálido abrazo a la chica, mismo que llamó la atención del pequeño y por ende de Harry.

—¡Hermione! —Soltó el niño, bajando de prisa de los brazos del moreno y corriendo al encuentro con la oji-miel en un abrazo efusivo que solo hizo sonreír a la castaña. —La abuela nos dijo que hoy es tu cumpleaños. —Dijo alegre. —¡Te hemos comprado un regalo! —Anunció emocionado, capturando la atención de los demás.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó con fingida sorpresa, pero sin dejar de sonreír; el pequeño asintió y se dirigió a su padre.

—Dáselo Harry. —Pidió, el moreno tomó aquel arreglo que había dejado sobre una pequeña mesa de madera luego del recibimiento de los Weasley y se acercó a la castaña. Harry carraspeó incómodo y le entregó las flores...

—Feliz cumpleaños. —Dijo muy formal, tratando de no aparentar ninguna emoción. No hubo abrazos por parte de ninguno, pero sus amigos sabían que el gesto definitivamente valía mucho dadas las circunstancias en las que ambos se encontraban.

—Gracias. —Se limitó a decir en tono bajo y con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas.

—Harry las escogió para ti. —Agregó de pronto el niño, desconcertando a la pareja. Ellen rio por lo bajo divertida, adoraba a ese niño por seguirle el juego en todo, una simple instrucción y él fielmente lo hacía.

—Esto... yo... —Trató de decir, sintiéndose de pronto nervioso ¿por qué el niño había dicho eso? se preguntó, rogando porque su rostro no estuviera del color de un tomate y no delatara lo vergonzoso que le resultaba aquello.

—Descuida. —Le interrumpió ahora en tono divertido la oji-miel; Harry asintió con torpeza, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara en ese mismo instante. —Son preciosas, Henry. —Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al pequeño. —Pero yo también tengo un regalo para ti. —Le hizo saber, ganándose la mirada de desconcierto de Harry y el niño. Ron fue el primero en acercarse tan pronto la castaña lo dijo, pero esta vez llevando una pequeña bolsa de regalo con un super héroe dibujado en ella.

—Espero que te guste, enano. —Le dijo el pecoso al tiempo que le entregaba el regalo a la castaña y le revolvía el cabello al menor.

—Alguien me dijo que cumplías años mañana. —Le explicó, extendiéndole la bolsa. El niño miró boquiabierto el regalo, luego regresó a ver a Harry, quien los observaba de brazos cruzados, curioso por saber que contendría aquella bolsa, pero sobre todo quien le había comentado del cumpleaños del niño. El moreno asintió, dándole a entender con ese simple gesto que podía abrirlo. Emocionado y sin poder ocultar su sonrisa, Henry observó lo que había dentro, abriendo la boca aún más al saber lo que era...

—¡Guau! —Soltó emocionado y con los ojos desorbitados al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño traje de su super héroe favorito. —Mira Harry ¡Es del hombre araña! —Decía emocionado. —¡Y trae su máscara! —Hermione sonrió feliz al saber que le había gustado. —¿Puedo ponérmelo? —Le preguntó a Harry sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro; el moreno soltó un suspiro y asintió. Diez minutos después el niño bajaba extasiado de una de las habitaciones de los Granger acompañado por Hermione. —¡Puedo tirar telaraña! —Exclamó corriendo hacia el moreno, quien se colocó a su altura.

—¿En serio? ¿cómo funciona? —Quiso saber fingiendo interés, viendo al niño vestido con su traje de super héroe. Henry le mostró dos pequeños botes de spray que el traje contenía y donde se colocaba en la muñeca y que con un simple botón permitía lanzar una larga tira de espuma, simulando la telaraña. —¿Ya le disté las gracias a Hermione? —Preguntó serio, el menor asintió y le sonrió a la oji-miel. Sin embargo, cierto alboroto en el jardín trasero llamó la atención de Harry, mirando a Hermione con desconcierto, quien solo se limitó a sonreír con vacilación.

—Y hay algo más... —Anunció nerviosa mientras se dirigía a la puerta que conectaba al jardín trasero de sus padres. El moreno se incorporó y caminó detrás del niño hacia la puerta.

—¿Pero que...? —Apenas logró decir al ver una brincolina y varias mesas con globos, adornada con la temática del hombre araña, conocía a la mayoría de los invitados, eran los padres de los compañeros de escuela de Henry.

—¡Miren, ahí está Henry! —Gritó un niño, acercándose de inmediato al menor. —¡Nos faltabas tú, corre! —Pidió, animándolo a seguirlo hacia la brincolina con sus amigos, dejando atrás a un atónito Harry.

—Quita esa cara hermano. —Decía el pecoso, mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda al tiempo que salía con un plato que contenía carne cruda para las hamburguesas, listas para lanzarlas al asador.

—Te ha quedado precioso. —Reconoció Ellen al lado del moreno, mirando feliz como Henry corría detrás de sus amigos. Harry la observó dirigirse a la madre de la castaña y presentarse ¿qué diablos había sido todo eso? se preguntó confundido, se supone que la fiesta era de Hermione, no de Henry ¿quién le pidió armar todo aquello?

—¿Estás molesto? —Preguntó temerosa al verlo con expresión seria.

—Hablaremos más tarde. —Le advirtió con mesura, dirigiéndose hacia Malfoy. Hermione suspiró con cansancio, no todo podía salir perfecto después de todo ¿no? solo rogaba que no durara mucho tiempo, pensó mientras se acercaba a Ron.

—¿Se molestó? —Preguntó tan pronto la vio acercarse con expresión preocupada.

—No lo sé, parece que sí. —Contestó nerviosa. Ron tomó un par de piezas de carne y las colocó en la parrilla, luego se giró a la castaña.

—Dale tiempo de asimilar todo esto, él no se molestará por nada que haga feliz a Henry. —Le aseguró, reconfortando un poco a su amiga.

—Eso espero. —Murmuró preocupada, viéndolo de lejos convivir con Malfoy, apartados de todos. Tomándose el tiempo para observarlo con cuidado, habían sido pocas las veces que lo había visto con ropa casual, lejos de aquel traje de oficina con el que solía vestir en el trabajo. Debía reconocer que lucía más fresco que la última vez que se vieron, incluso más pulcro ahora que había removido gran parte de su larga barba y con el cabello igual de desordenado, solo que ligeramente más corto. Suspiró, cuanto había cambiado a la última vez que se habían visto, no quedaba rastro de aquel niño que conoció en el expreso de Hogwarts, ahora era un hombre que, a sus ojos, y estaba segura de que no era la única que lo pensaba, era guapísimo. Nunca fue lo suficientemente alto, pero si más que ella, aun así, su personalidad imponía con aquella mirada esmeralda que podía hipnotizar a cualquiera. Nuevamente lamentaba que las cosas hayan terminado así entre ellos, pensó con tristeza.

Por otro lado, Harry caminaba con expresión seria hacia el rubio, con la esperanza de poder descargar su disgusto de esto con alguien con quien no tuviera que fingir o sonreír forzadamente.

—Una sonrisa no te caería mal, Potter. —Le comentó divertido el Slytherin, pasándole un pequeño vaso con ponche, Harry lo bebió todo de un solo trago, deseando que fuera un whisky o algo más fuerte.

—No es divertido. —Masculló molesto, dejando el vaso de lado y mirando de brazos cruzados a los invitados convivir armoniosamente.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto? —Preguntó, pues ciertamente no veía nada de malo en todo aquello.

—¡Esto! —Escupió irritado. —Quiero decir ¿Por qué lo hace? Nadie se lo pidió y…

—¿Quieres decir que te molesta que Granger sea amable contigo? —Inquirió incrédulo, viendo como el moreno apretaba sus labios, molesto.

—¿Desde cuándo te cae bien? —Lanzó enojado porque ahora se pusiera de su parte, pues había recurrido con él para poder desahogarse, no para que le dieran otro sermón.

—Un momento… —Lo detuvo. —Que no quiera a Granger involucrada en los asuntos del ministerio es una cosa. —Le aclaró serio. —Esto por otro lado es diferente, nada tiene que ver. Además, a Henry le ha gustado. —Le indicó, señalando a lo lejos al niño, quien jugaba alegre con sus compañeros y amiguitos de la escuela. Harry observó al niño jugar, podía escuchar sus risas y la alegría con que corría de un lado a otro ¿valía la pena molestarse por eso? Se preguntó preocupado. Desde luego que no, ¿entonces por qué le molestaba? Hermione solo estaba intentando ser amable ¿tan difícil era aceptarlo y disfrutarlo? ¿Tanta era su desconfianza que no podía siquiera recibir un trato amable de los demás? Se decía abatido. No había planeado nada para el cumpleaños del menor, lo reconocía, lo único que se le ocurrió es hacer un viaje a una cabaña que le había prometido hace años, esperando que ese regalo le gustara el niño, pero lamentablemente no había podido encontrar una fecha que le permitiera viajar, pues su trabajo lo estaba absorbiendo peor que otras veces. En el fondo, agradecía aquel gesto para con el menor de parte de la oji-miel, pero por ningún motivo dejaría que ella corriera con todos los gastos, le pagaría hasta el último centavo. Se pasó una mano por su espesa barba negra, tratando de calmarse y buscar el lado positivo a todo aquello, sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy lo había dejado solo hacía unos minutos, viendo únicamente a lo lejos a Hermione acercarse a él con paso dudoso. Él la esperó, después de todo, tendrían que hablar tarde o temprano y que mejor que ahora que se encontraba solo y un poco alejado de los demás, pensó serio al verla caminar. Automáticamente un suspiro escapó de sus labios al observarla con detenimiento, no se había equivocado con las flores después de todo, pensó al verla con aquella blusa de rayas blancas y azules, la cual no tenía mangas, mostrando la piel blanca de sus brazos; en la parte inferior, un precioso encaje azul con forma de flores adornaba la blusa, la cual era acompañado por un ajustado pantalón de mezclilla blanca resaltando aún más sus bellas curvas, mientras que sus pies lucían unas zapatillas de plataforma color beige y una parte de sus rizos castaños eran tomados por un delicado broche, permitiendo ver aquel rostro con mayor detalle, el cual no lucía un maquillaje exagerado, haciéndola ver natural y fresca.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —Pidió dudosa al llegar y verlo observarla con seriedad con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón; él asintió y regresó su vista hacia donde Henry jugaba.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Preguntó en tono neutral, pero manteniendo su rostro serio.

—¿Habrías aceptado de habértelo dicho? —Le cuestionó, viéndolo tomar una bocanada de aire y negar. —Escucha… —Agregó al ver que la interrumpiría. —Si hice esto fue porque sé lo que Henry significa para ti. —Le aclaró. —También que ambos trabajos te tienen saturados. —Harry bajó el rostro levemente, dándole la razón a la castaña. Ambos vieron a Henry acercarse a ellos, pidiendo un poco de ponche, agitado de tanto correr con sus amigos. El pequeño bebió todo rápidamente, se colocó su máscara nuevamente y se fue con un grupo de niños. El moreno y la castaña guardaron silencio, limitándose únicamente a mirar al menor un par de minutos.

—Gracias. —Habló al fin sin apartar su mirada verde de Henry, Hermione sonrió de medio lado. —Lamento lo del otro día. —Agregó, sorprendiendo a la castaña por lo que acababa de decir. —No quise reaccionar así, es solo que… —Se pasó una mano por su cabello alborotado, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Me contarás qué fue lo que sucedió? —Se atrevió a preguntar, viéndolo negar.

—No, aún no. No estoy listo. —Declaró serio y Hermione asintió, comprendiendo.

Mientras tanto el grupo de amigos observaba a lo lejos a la pareja, rogando porque todo saliera bien en aquella charla.

—Se ve tranquilo. —Comentó Luna tomando un vaso de ponche de forma distraída.

—Estuvo molesto. —Les hizo saber el rubio mientras terminaba de preparar una hamburguesa; Ron, Luna y Ginny lo voltearon a ver interesados. —Le dije obviamente que estaba exagerando las cosas. —Los tranquilizó.

—Solo es una fiesta ¿Qué de malo tiene eso? —Les cuestionó Ginny extendiéndole el plato a su hermano para que le colocara un trozo de carne con queso en su pan.

—¿Por qué están hablando en grupito? —Escucharon preguntar detrás de ellos a uno de los gemelos.

—Nosotros también queremos saber. —Dijo Fred, logrando que todos voltearan hacia ellos. Draco mordió su comida, evadiendo dar una respuesta con esa excusa. Luna bebió de su ponche, mientras que Ginny corrió hacia la mesa de postres, dejando a Ron solo con aquella pregunta flotando en el aire.

—¿Tienen hambre? —Preguntó, tratando de silbar y esquivar a sus hermanos; Fred y George estrecharon sus ojos hacia él, sabían que algo les ocultaban.

—Te estaremos vigilando, hermanito. —Le advirtió George al tiempo que recibía un trozo de carne de un nervioso Ron.

—Eso estuvo cerca. —Declaró la Ravenclaw aliviada al ver a los gemelos alegarse.

—Saben que algo les ocultamos. —Le hizo saber mientras le ofrecía un plato con una hamburguesa.

—¿Desde cuando eres parrillero? —Preguntó con gracia al recibir el plato; Ron frunció el ceño al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

—Y no has visto nada. —Le aseguró engreído. —Aunque esta vez hubiera preferido comprar la carne yo mismo. —Le aclaró con lamento. —Si gustas puedes venir un día a… —Pero se vio interrumpido por el móvil de Luna, viéndola sonreír tan pronto vio la pantalla de su celular. —¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó serio, ya había visto esa sonrisa anteriormente.

—Vuelvo en un minuto. —Dijo mientras se dirigía adentro de la casa. El pelirrojo regresó su mirada de nuevo a la parrilla y volteó las últimas piezas de carne, mirando de vez en cuando la entrada trasera de la casa, esperando que Luna regresara. Y lo hizo, aunque lamentablemente no como él esperaba, pues regresó tomada de la mano de un chico alto, delgado y castaño que sonreía mientras parecía contarle algo. Caminaron juntos hasta una de las mesas más alejadas en donde casi no se oía el bullicio de los niños, Ron observaba la escena, serio; apretó la espátula que sostenía en ese momento ¿era él? ¿ese sujeto era su novio? Se preguntó molesto, ignorando que sus nudillos comenzaban a dolerle por la fuerza que ejercía en ellos. Mientras tanto, Ginny charlaba alegre con su madre, relajándose un poco al ver a Harry y Hermione hablar con normalidad sin armar ningún alboroto, sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró tan pronto vio a Luna pasar con Frank tomada de la mano, justo al lado de su hermano y quien por supuesto, había presenciado todo aquello. No necesitó pensarlo dos veces y se incorporó de la silla, buscó a los gemelos por todos lados, pero no los encontró, viendo únicamente a Malfoy cerca, suplicando porque él fuera suficiente para calmar al grandulón de Ronald.

—¡Ven conmigo! —Apenas logró entender cuando la pecosa lo tomó del brazo con dirección a Ron.

—¿Pero…?

—A Luna se le ocurrió traer a Frank a la fiesta. —Decía mientras esquivaban a una señora y un par de niños.

—¿Y a mí qué diablos me importa a quien haya traído Lovegood? —Le hizo saber molesto, pero sin dejar de caminar; Ginny se detuvo y lo regresó a ver.

—Es su novio. —Draco levantó las cejas con sorpresa, viendo como la pareja se daba un beso cariñoso en los labios, dirigiendo su mirada rápidamente a la única cabellera pelirroja que se encontraba cerca de la parrilla.

—Apresúrate. —Dijo enseguida al saber lo que se aproximaba. Ron miró con los ojos desorbitados aquella escena ¿había visto bien? ¿la había besado?

—¿Me dará mi hamburguesa? —Preguntó un niño, quien tenía minutos esperando que Ron se la diera, pero éste no había movido ni un solo músculo. El pecoso ignoró la pregunta del pequeño y comenzó a quitarse el delantal blanco que usaba con brusquedad ¡Le iba a partir la cara a ese imbécil! Pensó dejando aquel pedazo de tela a un lado.

—¡Ni siquiera lo intentes! —Le advirtió su hermana interponiéndose entre su hermano.

—¡Tú lo sabías! —Lanzó indignado. —¿Qué pretende Luna con esto? —Preguntó enojado esquivándola, siendo detenido de inmediato por Malfoy, quien lo obligó a regresar hacia ellos.

—Disculpe ¿usted puede darme una hamburguesa? —Volvió a preguntar el menor de nuevo, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Ginny. La pecosa asintió y se la entregó rápidamente para que se alejara de ahí.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte, Ron. —Le pidió seria.

—¡De ninguna manera voy a…! —Pero el Slytherin lo ingresó a la casa irritado de un empujón con la menor de los Weasley detrás de él.

—Deja de comportarte como un adolescente, Weasley. —Lo reprendió el rubio molesto, sellando la puerta y silenciándola para poder hablar con más comodidad aprovechando que no había nadie.

—¿Por qué diablos lo invitó? —Se cuestionó caminando de un lado para otro como león enjaulado.

—¡Merlín, compórtate! —Soltó irritada su hermana. —Ni siquiera has tratado a Frank y…

—Con que así se llama ese idiota. —Dijo haciendo una mueca.

—Oye, nos costó mucho trabajo hacer todo esto como para que tú lo arruines con tus estúpidos celos. —Le recordó con mesura Ginny mirándolo con desaprobación.

—Debí suponer que Luna haría una estupidez como esta ¿cree que yo no puedo jugar sucio? —Decía pasándose una mano por sus cabellos rojos.

—Escucha ¿o te comportas o Malfoy se encargará de sacarte de aquí así sea arrastrando? —Le advirtió airada, Ron miró al rubio.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema. —Le aseguró con tranquilidad. —Ya comí y estoy satisfecho. —Mencionó mientras tomaba una silla del comedor de los Granger y se sentaba con despreocupación. —Aunque me hubiera gustado haber probado el pastel y un par de dulces. —Agregó con simpleza, haciendo al pecoso tomar en serio el comentario de su hermana.

—¿Podrás tranquilizarte? —Quiso saber la chica; Ron tomó una gran bocanada de aire y asintió, pese a que estaba en desacuerdo.

—Lo intentaré.

—Estaré con mi madre y tú te asegurarás de que no haga ninguna estupidez allá afuera ¿entendiste? —Dijo esta vez Ginny dirigiéndose al rubio; quien frunció el ceño, molesto.

—¿Desde cuándo soy la niñera de tu hermano? —Espetó en desacuerdo Draco.

—¡Yo no necesito ninguna niñera! —Protestó ofendido su hermano.

—¡No está en discusión! —Exclamó lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a cada uno. —Ahora… —Respiró hondo, buscando la compostura de hacía unos minutos. —Fuera. —Señaló mientras abría la puerta. Ambos hombres rodaron los ojos y salieron de nuevo al jardín trasero de los Granger.

Ellen había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había removido las papas fritas que quedaron de la hamburguesa que la ofrecieron, moviéndose incómoda en aquella silla, pues casi desde que llegó al jardín, Molly Weasley no dejaba de verla con ojo crítico, temiendo que la mujer la conociera, pues su mirada no indicaba otra cosa más que sospecha ¿sabría la señora Weasley quien era ella en verdad? se preguntó con temor, fingiendo sonreír a una de las madres de los pequeños que pasó junto a su mesa y la saludó. Para su fortuna Harry caminaba a su mesa con paso tranquilo luego de haber terminado la charla con la castaña.

—Jamás lo había visto sonreír tanto. —Le comentó la mujer tan pronto tomó asiento junto a ella, observando a Henry jugar con sus amigos; el moreno asintió.

—Tu planeaste esto con Hermione ¿cierto? —Preguntó, sin embargo, no notó rastros de molestia en su voz.

—Y salió maravilloso. —Respondió sonriendo, confirmando las sospechas del moreno.

—Debiste comentármelo. —Agregó serio, viendo como Ellen negaba tranquila.

—Aunque hubieras querido, no hubieras tenido tiempo de involucrarte en esto. —Le recordó, viéndolo asentir con cansancio. —¿Hablaste con ella? —Inquirió, señalando con la mirada a la oji-miel.

—Sí. —Contestó. —Y descuida, le di las gracias. —Agregó al verla objetar; Ellen sonrió gustosa.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —Preguntó su madre tan pronto Ginny regresó a la mesa con sus padres y hermanos.

—Tenía que resolver un pequeño problema. —Se limitó a decir, echándole un vistazo a Ron. —¿Estás cómoda? —Molly asintió.

—Aunque me hubiera gustado que Harry estuviera con nosotros. —Le hizo saber, mirando de nuevo a aquella mujer con quien se encontraba el chico.

—Dale tiempo, mamá. —Dijo observándolo también.

—¿Quién es la mujer que está con él? —Preguntó curiosa, tenía rato que quería hacerle esa pregunta.

—Es la señora Robert. No sé mucho de ella, a decir verdad. —Reconoció. —Solo sé que es como una especie de abuela o madre para Harry. —Le explicó. —Hermione dice que es buena persona y que jamás estuvo de acuerdo con él cuándo decidió alejarse de todos nosotros. —Añadió, la señora Weasley escudriñó con la mirada a Ellen.

—¿Es bruja? —Ginny negó. —¿Estás segura? —Su hija la miró desconcertada ¿por qué su madre tenía esa sospecha? se preguntó, regresando a ver a la mujer con expresión seria.

—¿La conoces? —Le cuestionó con sorpresa. La señora Weasley estaba segura de que la había visto antes, pero ¿en dónde? su nombre le sonó familiar, pero su cerebro no lograba conectar nada. Regresó su mirada a su hija y le regaló una sonrisa despreocupada.

—No me hagas caso, cariño. —Dijo fingiendo no darle importancia. —Seguro estoy confundida. —Ginny asintió, no creyendo del todo que eso fuera cierto.

Hermione regresó al interior de su casa por más ponche para los padres de familia de los pequeños, jamás imaginó que una fiesta de cumpleaños para un niño resultara tan ajetreada, pensó mientras se dirigía a la cocina, encontrándose con su padre ahí.

—¿Cansada? —Se burló el señor Granger al verla cargar con la ponchera vacía.

—Un poco. —Reconoció, dejando aquella pieza de vidrio sobre la encimera.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Se ofreció el hombre, buscando aquella jarra que contenía más ponche en la nevera.

—¿Por qué estás adentro? —Preguntó curiosa, pues tenía rato que no lo miraba afuera; su padre sonrió.

—Estoy esperando tu sorpresa, también es tu cumpleaños ¿lo olvidaste? —Le recordó burlesco, consiguiendo que su hija frunciera el ceño extrañada.

—¿De qué sorpresa hablas? —Preguntó divertida, sonriendo, pero curiosa por saber que traía entre manos su padre. De pronto, el timbre de la casa se hizo escuchar...

—Y creo que ya está aquí. —Dijo emocionado viendo su reloj de mano. El señor Granger se dirigió a la entrada con Hermione siguiéndolo ¿a quién había invitado? se preguntó desconcertada.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Soltó su padre alegre al abrir la puerta, dejando a la vista a un hombre alto y castaño con un enorme ramo de rosas, quien tenía dibujada una sonrisa coqueta en los labios, era Ben. Hermione sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, dejándola de una pieza y con el rostro pálido ¿qué hacía Ben ahí? se preguntó alarmada. —Marcó esta mañana buscándote y le di nuestra dirección para que viniera a la fiesta. —Le explicó su padre un poco extrañado al ver que su hija no reaccionaba.

—¿Cu-cuándo llegaste? —Logró preguntar nerviosa.

—Ayer por la noche. —Contestó acercándose a ella con las flores. —Te ves preciosa. —Alagó, acercando su rostro al de ella para besarla, pero Hermione lo esquivó, logrando que sus labios tocaran su mejilla; la castaña carraspeó incómoda.

—Gracias. —Dijo de forma rápida, tomando el ramo para dejarlo sobre la mesa, buscando una excusa para alejarse de él. La sonrisa de Ben se volvió amarga tan pronto la vio alejarse, así que optó por dirigirse al padre de la oji-miel.

—Siento no presentarme. —Recordó. —Ben. —Sonrió falsamente estirando la mano hacia el hombre, quien la recibió con gusto.

—Por fin tengo el gusto de conocerte, muchacho. —Sonrió apretando su mano. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿por qué justo ahora? se preguntó preocupada. Hacia un par de semanas que ella había dado por terminada aquella relación con Ben, más nunca se lo hizo saber a su padre, ahora tenía a Harry, la persona que amaba y a quien le estaba costando trabajo ganarse su confianza, en la misma casa con Ben ¿cuándo las cosas se habían complicado tanto? justo cuando creyó haber dado un paso importante con el moreno, el castaño se aparecía de nuevo.

—Papá. —Llamó de pronto su hija con los brazos cruzados. —¿Podemos hablar un momento? —Pidió seria señalando el segundo piso con una de sus manos; el hombre borró su sonrisa y la miró preocupado, asintiendo. —Danos un minuto. —Agregó ahora dirigiéndose a Ben, quien aceptó sin tomarle importancia.

—¿Qué sucede? creí que te daría gusto ver a tu novio. —Dijo su padre confundido al verla tan seria y hasta preocupada.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —Repitió alterada, cuidando no alzar su voz demasiado. —¡Has traído a Ben, papá! —Enfatizó alarmada.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? es tu novio...

—¡No! —Le cortó molesta. —¡No somos novios! —Le aclaró, su padre la miró con sorpresa. —Y por si fuera poco lo has traído cuando Harry está aquí... —El señor Granger frunció el ceño molesto.

—¿Ese es el problema? —La interrumpió serio. —¿Te preocupa que pensará Harry? —Le cuestionó, viendo como su hija fruncía su frente preocupada. —¡Él se fue, te dejó! —Le recodó enojado. —¿Ya olvidaste todo el sufrimiento que te causó? —Hermione negó.

—Es diferente, papá... —Trató de explicarle al ver que su padre tomaba un rumbo que consideraba privado.

—Me importa poco que piensa ese muchacho, aquí hace tiempo que perdió su lugar. —Declaró con mesura. —Acepté todo esto por ti, incluso me pareció lindo tu gesto hacia el pequeño, pero no esperes que reciba a Harry como si nada hubiera pasado. —Le aclaró enojado, el moreno había perdido todo el respeto que antes le tuvo, pues nada, absolutamente nada, pagaría todas las noches de llanto que le causó a su hija años pasados luego de su partida.

—No lo entiendes, papá... —Dijo cansada, la historia era larga y no podía explicársela a su padre, preocupándole el hecho de que tomara represalias contra el moreno, consolándole el hecho de que su madre no pensara así. Su padre tomó una gran bocanada de aire y exhaló con brusquedad, sin darse cuenta de que aquel chico que dejaron en la estancia decidía salir al jardín trasero y echar un vistazo.

—¿Qué es toda esta porquería? —Se preguntó en tono bajo al salir y encontrar una fiesta al estilo muggle con una temática infantil ¿A quién le estaban festejando? Quiso saber serio al tiempo que se acercaba al asador para comer algo. Ron, ajeno al sujeto que estaba detrás de él, mantenía la vista fija en aquella pareja que se encontraba a unos metros, de ninguna manera permitiría que Luna se fuera de ahí sin hablar con él.

—¡Oye tú! —Escuchó una voz tras él hablarle de manera poco delicada; el pecoso frunció el ceño y giró hacia el hombre. —Dame un poco de lo que sea que estés cocinando. —Le ordenó con tono despectivo. Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto y le pasó una hamburguesa. —¿Qué es esta porquería? —Soltó tan pronto se la dieron, quitando la pieza de pan de arriba para observarla.

—Se llaman hamburguesas. —Le aclaró irritado el pelirrojo. Ben hizo una mueca de asco, sin embargo, tan pronto divisó una cabellera rubia familiar, una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios ¡Al fin algo de diversión! Pensó mientras caminaba a la mesa de Luna, ignorando lo que sea que le haya dicho el pecoso.

—De acuerdo, debo reconocerlo. —Decía un sonriente Draco al llegar junto a Ron. —Te has lucido comadreja. —Reconoció mientras dejaba su plato en la mesa que se encontraba más cerca, sin embargo, Ron no lo escuchó por estar observando hacía que mesa se dirigía aquel castaño.

—¡Maldita sea! —Masculló enojado al ver que se sentaba junto a Luna.

—¿Que sucede? —Preguntó curioso el rubio, imaginándose que número sería el beso que Luna se dio con su novio.

—¿Quién diablos es este idiota? —Soltó enojado señalando la mesa de la rubia; el Slytherin frunció el ceño al ver a un hombre sonreírle a Luna.

—No lo sé, pero al parecer a Lovegood no parece agradarle. —Contestó viendo como la sonrisa de la chica desaparecía.

—Da igual lo que haya dicho Ginny, iré a sacar a Luna de ahí. —Se dijo con decisión quitándose de nuevo el delantal.

—¿Podrías tratar de controlar tus celos absurdos? —Pidió fastidiado Malfoy. —En lugar de hacer una escenita, pregúntale a tu hermana quien es. —Sugirió al verla acercarse.

—¿Y ahora qué demonios sucede? —Preguntó ésta al llegar con expresión molesta. —Mamá me está preguntando qué sucede contigo. —Le hizo saber al recordar como desde su mesa, Molly lo observó discutir.

—Con gusto. —Respondió mordaz, dejando su espátula de lado. —Quieres explicarme ¿Quién demonios es ese sujeto? —Le exigió de brazos cruzados su hermano; Ginny giró hacia la mesa de su amiga confundida.

—Esto no puede estar pasando... —Logró decir perpleja al ver a Ben ahí. Draco y Ron la miraron sin entender.

—¿A qué te refieres con...?

—¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Hermione cuando decidió invitar a su estúpido novio estando Harry aquí? —Soltó irritada, perdiéndose la cara de asombro de ambos chicos.

Por otro lado, a unos metros de ellos, Luna mantenía una charla con su novio, luego de no verlo casi en un mes.

—¿Por qué la fiesta de Hermione tiene temática del hombre araña? —Preguntó curioso Frank, viendo los detalles de la fiesta.

—En realidad estamos festejando dos cumpleaños. —Le aclaró. —¿Ves a ese niño que esta allá? —Señaló al pequeño que únicamente vestía con el traje del personaje; Frank asintió. —Se llama Henry. Dado que él cumple años mañana, Hermione pensó que sería buena idea festejarse juntos hoy. —Le explicó, viendo como el menor corría con sus amiguitos.

—Es un lindo gesto de Hermione. —Reconoció. —Pero dejemos de hablar de eso. —Pidió sonriendo, girándose de nuevo hacia ella. —¿Qué tal te trata Londres? —Quiso saber entusiasmado, escuchándola; Luna sonrió esta vez.

—¡Genial! Nuestro departamento, pese a que es más pequeño que el anterior, es estupendo. —Decía mientras tomaba su mano a través de la mesa; ignorando por completo a un pelirrojo molesto que se encontraba cerca de ellos. —Tuve un trabajo, pero decidí dejarlo… —Vaciló un poco al recordar por qué.

—¿Y cuál fue la razón porque lo dejaste? —La miró confundido.

—Pagaban muy mal. —Mintió. —Pero ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Todo bien en tu trabajo? —El joven sonrió nuevamente e inspiró hondo, emocionado.

—De hecho, hay algo que quiero decirte. —Contestó un poco nervioso; la rubia lo miró curiosa.

—¿Son buenas noticias? —Se atrevió a preguntar al ver como éste intentaba mantenerse sereno.

—Habrá un pequeño cambio en mi trabajo. —Comenzó cuidadosamente; su novia lo miró sin entender.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te despidieron? —Soltó preocupada, viéndolo negar.

—No, no, nada de eso. —La tranquilizó. —Acaban de promoverme. —Añadió, viendo a Luna mirarlo sorprendida.

—¡Eso es estupendo! ¿A dónde te promovieron? —El chico tomó sus manos con fuerza y la miró a los ojos.

—¡África! —Soltó eufórico. La sonrisa de la rubia se congeló.

—¿África? —Repitió tratando de mantener aún su entusiasmo.

—¿No es genial? Pero espera, esa no es la mejor parte… —Decía emocionado. —¡Me ofrecí como voluntario en un santuario! —El joven esperó la reacción alegre de su novia, pero ésta solo atinó a sonreír forzadamente.

—Eso… es estupendo. —Trató de decir alegre.

—¡Lo sé! Estaré un par de meses en el zoológico y después doce semanas en el santuario ¡Cielos, aún no lo creo! —Le decía sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

—Vaya… eso es… bastante tiempo. —Reflexionó.

—Estaré en contacto con varios animales silvestres, desde jirafas, elefantes, cebras ¡Leones! —Hablaba contento el joven.

—Suena genial. —Murmuró un poco abatida.

—Mira nada más que tenemos aquí. —Escuchó de pronto una voz conocida detrás de ella; Luna, obligándose a dejar de lado aquella conversación con su novio, giró. —La insufrible y loca Lovegood. —Se burló aquel hombre tomando una silla y sentándose junto a ella sin molestarse en preguntar si estaba ocupado, ignorando la cara de sorpresa de la rubia.

—¿Qué tal Rusell? —Saludó un poco formal Frank, a lo cual Ben lo ignoró.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —Preguntó con brusquedad la oji-azul, cambiando su expresión.

—Festejar el cumpleaños de mi novia ¿no es obvio? —Contestó con una sonrisa burlesca mientras tomaba una papa frita del plato que se encontraba más cerca de la rubia. —Digo, si a eso se le puede llamar fiesta. —Añadió con fastidio, dándole una rápida mirada a la fiesta.

—Ella no te invitó. —Le hizo saber enojada, no iba a ser amable y desde luego que estaba segura de que su amiga no lo había incluido en esa fiesta ¿Cómo demonios dio con la dirección de sus padres?

—Reconócelo, fui una buena sorpresa para Hermione ¿no? —Decía orgulloso para después llevarse las papas a la boca, la cual solo masticó un par de segundos antes de escupirla de nuevo en el plato. —¡Dios ¿Quién diablos cocinó esta mierda?! —Se quejó, dejando el plato de lado; Luna y Frank lo miraron con disgusto.

—¿Podrías tener la decencia de comportarte? Hay invitados presentes, idiota. —Le recordó molesta, viéndolo de mala gana.

—¿Llamas invitados a esos chiquillos revoltosos? —Le cuestionó con tono fastidiado al tiempo que señalaba a los pequeños; Luna lo miró de forma ácida. —Esta es la fiesta de Hermione ¿Por qué hay niños jugando? —Quiso saber irritado. —Parece más la fiesta de un mocoso. —Declaró disgustado.

—¡Porque eso es, imbécil! —Lanzó colérica la chica ¡Merlín ¿Cómo diablos le hacía para sacarla así de sus casillas? Pensó airada. Ben sonrió con mofa al verla furiosa, fastidiar a esa loca siempre había sido divertido, pensó mientras tomaba un vaso de lo que al parecer era ponche y se lo llevaba a la boca.

—Será mejor que me vaya antes de que te salga humo de los oídos. —Le comentó con burla mientras se incorporaba luego de darle un trago, dirigiéndose ahora a aquella brincolina donde varios niños jugaban, tal vez podría convencer a alguno de que le prendiera fuego a alguna mesa de los invitados.

—Iré a atender a los invitados. —Fue lo último que dijo el señor Granger antes de bajar y salir, dejando a su hija sola en aquella habitación. La castaña colocó sus brazos en jarra y miró el techo, cerrando los ojos e inspirando aire de forma honda ¿Cómo iba a resolver esto ahora? Se preguntó consternada. Decidida, bajó a atender a Ben y pensar una forma rápida de sacarlo de ahí, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar la estancia vacía ¡Merlín ¿A dónde había ido?! Se preguntó alarmada al no encontrarlo. Asustada, salió de inmediato al jardín trasero encontrándose enseguida con Draco, Ginny y Ron.

—¿Has dicho novio? —Repitió el pecoso sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Ahora qué haremos? —Se preguntó molesta, viendo como Luna mostraba rechazo de inmediato hacia el hombre.

—Chicos… —Soltó preocupada, llegando de forma atropellada.

—Que bueno que estás aquí. —Dijo enseguida la pecosa de forma molesta. —¿Por qué has invitado a Ben, Hermione? ¿No te das cuenta de que Harry…? —Intentó amonestarla su amiga, pero la castaña negó de inmediato.

—¡Yo no lo invité! —Se defendió, enojada. —Como sea… —Negó restándole importancia. —Tienes que ayudarme a sacarlo de aquí antes de que Harry y él se topen y…

—Demasiado tarde, amiga. —Oyeron decir a Luna detrás de ellos, pues sin darse cuenta habían formado un pequeño círculo. —Ese idiota se dirige a Harry. —Les comentó seria, señalándoles dónde; Hermione tragó nerviosa ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

—Merlín… —Susurró preocupada llevándose una mano a la frente.

—¿Ese prepotente es tu novio? —Preguntó al fin Ron con el ceño fruncido. —Es un idiota. —Le hizo saber con honestidad, pues le extrañaba que su amiga anduviera con alguien así.

—Créeme, aún no has visto nada. —Le hizo saber Luna, viendo de mala gana al sujeto.

—¿Quieren olvidarse de eso y ayudarme por un momento? —Lanzó irritada la oji-miel al ver que solo discutían de cosas absurdas.

—¿Qué sugieres? —Le cuestionó el rubio al ser el único que no conocía bien a Ben.

Después de la breve charla con Ellen, Harry optó por acercarse a los niños y observar a Henry jugar, permitiéndole un momento para pensar en todo aquello que estaba sucediendo; sonrió al ver al pequeño saludarlo desde la brincolina y lo saludó de vuelta, sin darse cuenta de que un hombre detrás de él se acercaba.

—¿Es tu hijo? —Escuchó preguntar a alguien detrás suyo; Harry frunció el ceño y giró un poco, observando al hombre. —¡Oh, lo siento! —Dijo de inmediato al ver la expresión del moreno. —Siento no presentarme. —Agregó extendiéndole la mano. —Mi nombre es Ben. —Se presentó. Harry dudó si presentarse o no con su nombre real, así que optó por utilizar el de su padre.

—James. —Contestó serio correspondiendo el saludo.

—Un gusto, James. —Sonrió, esperando recibir la misma sonrisa de regreso, consiguiendo apenas una mueca del moreno. —¡Cielos, cuantos niños! —Soltó fingiendo asombro al ver a los pequeños correr y brincar de un lado a otro. Harry no contestó y continuó observando a Henry de brazos cruzados. La sonrisa de Ben se apagó al ser ignorado por el oji-verde. —¿Tienes hijos? —Volvió a preguntar intentando mantener una conversación con él, Harry frunció nuevamente el ceño y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—El pequeño de allá. —Se limitó a decir, señalando a Henry.

—Vaya ¿es a él a quien le festejan? —Quiso saber curioso, sonriendo de manera forzada. Harry rodó los ojos fastidiado ¿Quién diablos era ese sujeto y por qué insistía en mantener una conversación con él? —Espero que con esto Hermione ya decida tener un hijo conmigo. —Le comentó con fingida emoción regresando su vista hacia los niños; el moreno lo regresó a ver de inmediato, no pudiendo evitar mostrar sorpresa ante su declaración ¿Hermione?, ¿hijos?

—Tú y ella… —Lo miró confundido.

—¡Hey, Harry! —Gritó a lo lejos un hombre; ambos giraron encontrándose al padre de la castaña acercarse. —Veo que ya conociste al novio de mi hija. —Dijo sonriendo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda orgulloso de Ben.

—Sí, justo estaba por comentarme eso. —Respondió un serio Harry.

—¿Harry? —Inquirió Ben desconcertado. —Creí que te llamabas James. —El señor Granger lo miró confundido.

—Es mi segundo nombre. —Explicó al verse delatado por el padre de Hermione.

—¿Qué tal te la estás pasando muchacho? —Preguntó de repente Hugh, ignorando por completo lo que había dicho Harry.

—Bien, de hecho, justo le comentaba a Harry que espero que con esto su hija ya considere formar una familia conmigo. —Decía sonriendo divertido al descubrir la incomodidad del moreno.

—¡Eso sería grandioso! ¿escuchaste Harry? —Soltó feliz el señor. —Cuando quieras, hijo. —Le animó. —Ten por seguro que tienen nuestra aprobación. —Le aseguró. —Y no quiero solo un nieto ¿eh? —Le advirtió fingiendo seriedad; Ben sonrió y asintió.

—Le aseguro que será más de uno, suegro. —El moreno frunció más el ceño al tiempo que apretaba sus labios en una delgada línea que se perdía entre su barba ¿suegro? ¿le había dicho suegro? ¿y era imaginación suya o el padre de la castaña intentaba molestarlo? Se preguntó sintiéndose molesto de repente con ambos por sus comentarios.

—Bien, en ese caso vayamos buscando padrinos ¿Qué me dices tu Harry? Eres el mejor amigo de mi hija. —Le recordó sonriendo, sin embargo, el padre de la castaña se sintió incómodo al sentir la mirada fría del moreno sobre él; tragó nervioso. Él no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego a lo que sea que estaba intentando el señor Granger.

—Si, ya se presentó. —Decía Luna confirmando el temor de la castaña.

—Al menos Harry no intenta mantener una conversación con él. —Trató de tranquilizarla Ginny.

—Tengo que sacarlo de ahí, con suerte no le ha dicho que fuimos novios… —Sin embargo, cortó su oración al ver a su padre acercarse a él. —Ay no… —Murmuró asustada, por alguna extraña razón no tenía un buen presentimiento de aquello. —Lo siento chicos, tengo que irme. —Agregó rápidamente yendo enseguida hacia aquellos tres hombres. Mientras caminaba, la castaña suplicaba porque su progenitor no lo presentara como su novio, conocía ahora el rechazo que mostraba por Harry y el hecho de que mostrara esa alegría hacia él junto a Ben no era una buena señal, pensó con cierto temor al llegar y sentir cierta tensión en el ambiente.

—Ben, aquí estás. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, fingiendo sonreír, notando de inmediato la mirada desafiante que se lanzaban Harry y su padre. Merlín, ¿qué le había dicho? Se preguntó al sentir aquellos pozos verdes posarse en ella de manera fría.

—¿Qué sucede cariño? —Preguntó Ben pasando un brazo por sus hombros, marcando territorio. Hermione tragó nerviosa y se alejó de él con cuidado, sin apartar la mirada de Harry quien no perdía detalle de la pareja.

—Yo… necesito hablar contigo. —Pidió un poco ansiosa. —¿Puedes acompañarme adentro? —Agregó tratando de mostrarse amable y ocultar su nerviosismo ante la mirada del moreno. Ben se vio obligado a sonreír al ver que ninguno de los dos se dejaba de ver.

—Por supuesto. —Contestó forzadamente, viendo como la castaña intentaba apartar sus ojos del moreno, caminando de regreso hacia el interior de la casa de los Granger.

—Hacen una linda pareja ¿no crees? —Le preguntó el padre de Hermione, viéndolos a lo lejos ingresar a la casa. El chico lo regresó a ver molesto.

—¿Qué pretende? —Escupió al fin el oji-verde molesto. —¿Cree que no me doy cuenta de lo que intenta hacer? —Le cuestionó, viendo como el hombre ponía expresión seria.

—Te mereces eso y más. Tu lastimaste a mi hija. —Respondió en seguida a la defensiva Hugh.

—No sé de qué diablos me habla y no me importa. Pero le advierto una cosa… —Agregó furioso tomándolo con brusquedad de su camisa —¡No se meta conmigo! —Le advirtió entre dientes airado, antes de soltarlo de mala gana y caminar de regreso hacia su mesa, ¿así que eso pretendía? Provocarlo y restregarle en la cara al novio de su hija, lastimarlo. Era obvio que no eran bien recibidos ahí, por lo tanto, no pensaba pasar un minuto más en esa casa, pensó decidido mientras se dirigía a su mesa con expresión molesta.

—¿Vieron eso? —Dijo una asombrada Ginny al ver como el señor Granger era tomado con brusquedad por Harry, ignorando por completo a la castaña ingresar a la casa nuevamente con Ben detrás de ella.

—Harry está furioso. —Aseguró Ron serio al ver la cara de su amigo, pocas veces lo llegó a ver así, conocía perfectamente esa expresión.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Se preguntó seria Luna, viendo preocupada a su amigo.

—No quiero entrometerme, pero esto me da una mala espina. —Declaró al fin Draco, quien se había guardado sus comentarios.

—Malfoy tiene razón ¿Qué hacemos? —Dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

—Harry parece decidido a irse. —Les hizo saber Ron, logrando presionar más a su hermana.

—Tenemos que distraer a Harry. —Insistió Luna.

—Tengo una idea. —Sugirió de pronto Malfoy al ver una charola con varios vasos de ponche. Ginny entendió de inmediato y asintió.

—Yo lo haré. —Se ofreció enseguida. —Esto mantendrá a Harry ocupado unos minutos. —Explicaba mientras la tomaba. —Ron, Luna… —Se dirigió a ambos. —Necesitaré que mantengan ocupado al señor Granger. —Ordenó, viéndolos asentir. —Y Malfoy…

—Yo te tumbaré. —Afirmó para después dirigirse a Harry y pararse a unos metros de él.

Tan pronto estuvieron adentro, Hermione aseguró su casa con un hechizo para que nadie escuchara en caso de haber alguien fisgoneando por ahí.

—Bien, ya estamos aquí ¿de qué quieres hablar? —Preguntó Ben, tratando de ocultar su molestia por lo de hace un momento.

—¿Qué le has dicho a mi padre? —Preguntó sin rodeos, viendo como su ex fruncía el ceño.

—Nada, le dije que quería darte una sorpresa de cumpleaños y él me comentó de tu fiesta, me dio la dirección y aquí estoy. —Resumió sonriendo al tiempo que se acercaba a ella e intentaba darle un beso a la mejilla, el cual nuevamente Hermione evadió. —¿Pasa algo? —Inquirió al verla evadirlo por segunda vez.

—Mi padre creyó que tú y yo… Bueno, ya sabes, que seguíamos juntos. —Dijo tratando de no sonar muy dura, pero Ben sonrió relajado.

—Cariño, sé que la última vez que nos vimos terminamos mal, pero no hablábamos en serio. —Explicaba tranquilo, viendo ahora él la expresión confusa de la oji-miel.

—Te equivocas, yo hablaba muy en serio. —Manifestó con mesura.

Harry caminaba molesto a su mesa, decidido a sacar a Ellen y Henry de ahí cuanto antes, no quería toparse de nuevo con el padre de la castaña, pues temía que las cosas se salieran de control. Sin embargo, tan concentrado iba en su molestia que justo a unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a su mesa, Ginny "tropezaba" con él, quien traía en sus manos una pequeña charola con ponche, derramando el líquido en su camisa blanca.

—¡Oh, cuanto lo siento Harry! —Exclamó la pecosa con fingida sorpresa. —Yo… no vi cuando venías. —Intentada decir apenada.

—Descuida, estoy bien. —Le hizo saber mientras se sacudía ligeramente la camisa para que el ponche no manchara sus pantalones, olvidando así por un momento su molestia.

—Lamento esto de verdad, mira como he dejado tu camisa blanca. —Seguía diciendo Ginny mientras recibía un pequeño trapo por parte de la señora Granger.

—No hay problema, no es nada. —Trataba de tranquilizarla éste.

—¿Por qué no vas adentro, Harry? Estoy segura de que podemos arreglarlo. —Sugirió la madre de la castaña, Ginny reaccionó de inmediato e intentó intervenir. No podía permitir que Harry entrara, no aún.

—No creo que sirva de mucho, hay muggles presentes. —Le recordó Ginny de inmediato en tono bajo, suplicando porque eso funcionara; la madre de la castaña asintió de acuerdo, había olvidado ese detalle.

—No hace falta. —Les aseguró un poco más tranquilo. —Solo, si no es molestia, me gustaría entrar al baño. —Solicitó tratando de sonar amable y que su molestia no lo delatara.

—No tienes que pedirlo, adelante Harry. —Éste asintió y enseguida se dirigió a la casa; Ginny miraba preocupada como el moreno se alejaba ¡que Merlín si apiadara de ella! Pensó angustiada al verlo entrar finalmente.

—¿Disculpa? —Le cuestionó no creyendo haber escuchado bien.

—Lo que oíste, esto se acabó. —Repitió con seriedad, esperando que esta vez él si la tomara en serio.

—¿Por qué? —Dijo cambiando su expresión a una más dura, comenzaba a molestarse.

—Ben, por favor... —Suplicó cansada de tener que explicar lo obvio. —Lo nuestro jamás funcionó. —Trató de hacerle ver, sonando lo más suave posible.

—Tienes razón. —Reconoció, desconcertando a la castaña. —Jamás funcionó por tu culpa. —Agregó esta vez de forma acusatoria.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo lo intenté y...!

—¡No! —Le cortó. —Yo fui el único imbécil que tuvo que soportarte. —Le escupió molesto; ella lo miró incrédula ¿de verdad se lo estaba reprochando?

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? —Atacó ahora ella, comenzando a enojarse también. —¿Crees que es fácil lidiar contigo? —Espetó indignada.

—Tú no eres más que una mojigata. Llevó tres malditos años tratando de darte gusto en todo ¡y ni siquiera me dejas follarte! —Soltó colérico solo para segundos después recibir una fuerte bofetada por parte de Hermione.

—¡Eres grosero, engreído, presumido y prepotente! —Lanzó exaltada, respirando agitada, tratando de calmar su enojo y sintiendo su mano temblorosa ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarle así? Pensó furiosa. —Lárgate. —Demandó entre dientes, pero Ben la ignoró al igual que el ardor en su mejilla.

—Él te folló primero ¿Cierto? —Dijo para después soltar una risita sarcástica. —Has armado todo este circo solo para que ese tal Harry te lleve a la cama de nuevo. No soy estúpido, Hermione. —Declaró serio. —Vi como lo veías. —La castaña tragó saliva sin apartar su mirada airada de él, ¿Cómo diablos pudo mantener una relación con Ben tanto tiempo? Se preguntó sintiendo asco de solo verlo.

—Quiero que te vayas...

—¡Oh, no, no, no! —La interrumpió divertido. —Ahora tú me vas a escuchar a mí. —Aseguró con mofa. —No intentes hacerte la ofendida. Ese imbécil era el sujeto del que tanto hablaban tus estúpidas amigas ¿verdad? —Le retó cabreado, él no sería el estúpido de nadie y menos de esa asquerosa…

—Esto no es asunto tuyo. —Le advirtió con seriedad. Ben crispó sus puños, furioso; sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta trasera que conectaba al jardín llamó la atención de ambos. Hermione, asustada, vio como un Harry distraído ingresaba a la cocina buscando el fregadero para tratar de limpiar un poco aquella camisa blanca, ignorando que del otro lado de la casa estaban ellos discutiendo.

—Tienes razón, entonces veamos que respuestas me tiene él. —Dijo yendo decidido hacia el moreno.

—¡Ben, espera! —Intentó decir alarmada al ver que se dirigía al moreno.

—¡Oye, imbécil! —Gritó desde la otra puerta que conectaba al comedor. Harry, desconcertado ante aquello, se giró no esperando que un hombre lo tomara del cuello de su camisa y lo arrinconara contra la encimera.

—¡Ben, detente! —Profirió la castaña asustada al ver que tenía al moreno, quien al verla la miró confundido.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —Rugió el azabache tratando de zafarse de su agarre, no entendiendo nada de aquello.

—Dime una cosa ¿Qué se siente haberse tirado a Hermione Granger eh? —Le preguntó burlesco, soltando una risita. —¿Cómo le hiciste para que esa mustia se acostara contigo? —Decía fingiendo curiosidad, ignorando el brillo de ira que se asomaba en los ojos de Harry.

—¡Es suficiente! —Seguía diciendo Hermione, tratando inútilmente de que alejara las manos de él. El moreno gruñó furioso y lo apartó con brusquedad, no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando, pero todo el enojo que había acumulado hacia unos minutos con el padre de la castaña, ahora estaban concentrados en aquel sujeto.

—¡Uy, tranquilo! —Se burló al ver que el moreno comenzaba a molestarse.

—¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?! —Chilló furiosa una vez verificó que Harry estaba bien.

—¡Qué diablos te pasa! —Profirió enojado el oji-verde.

—¿Qué? ¿Te ofendió lo que dije de ella? —Lo atacó nuevamente Ben sin dar tregua, el moreno apretó sus puños, un comentario mas y juraba por Merlín que le partiría la cara. —¡Ella es mía y…! —Pero esta vez Harry no esperó a que terminara y le lanzó un derechazo en el rostro, mandándolo al suelo de inmediato. Ben, no dispuesto a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, rápidamente se incorporó para irse contra el chico, rodando juntos entre aquellos golpes hasta el comedor.

—¡Hijo de perra! —Decía al tiempo que le lanzaba un rodillazo al oji-verde en el costado.

—¡Miserable! —Y esta vez Harry fue mas rápido, esquivando un golpe, propinándole ahora él un puñetazo en el rostro seguido de otro en el abdomen.

—¡Deténganse! —Gritaba una exaltada castaña, viendo como el oji-verde le daba otro golpe justo en el ojo, llevándolo a tumbar varias sillas de la mesa. Hermione, desesperada trataba de pensar con claridad como separarlos, temiendo que alguien pudiera entrar en cualquier momento.

Ginny caminaba de un lado a otro, cerca del asador y la puerta trasera ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntó ansiosa al ver que Harry no regresaba.

—Me mareas, Weasley. —Le hizo saber un irritado Draco al verla dar más de cinco vueltas ya.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto? —Le preguntó nerviosa.

—Solo fue a limpiar un poco el desastre que hiciste con su camisa. Que pésima actriz eres, por cierto. —Le recordó burlesco de brazos cruzados, recargado en la mesa donde se encontraban algunas botanas.

—Esto es serio, Malfoy. —Contestó seria obligado al rubio a borrar su sonrisa.

—Entonces entremos, te aseguro que no está pasando nada. —Decía fastidiado ¿Qué tanto alboroto se podía armar? Pensaba mientras se dirigían al interior de la casa, sin embargo, su pregunta fue contestada apenas vio a Harry y Ben en el suelo golpeándose y a una alterada Hermione intentando separarlos.

—¡Merlín! —Soltó Ginny asombrada, llevándose las manos a la boca al ver como Ben le propinaba una patada en el abdomen a Harry. Draco, sin esperar se dirigió rápidamente a los dos e intentó separarlos.

—¡BASTA! —Decía tomando a Harry de los hombros para alejarlo de Ben.

—¡SUELTAME! —Bramó el moreno colérico.

—¡Tranquilízate, Potter! —Gritó empujándolo lejos de aquel sujeto.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —Soltó Ben escupiendo un poco de la sangre que corría por su boca.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! —Le reclamó Ginny al oji-verde, pensando que él había empezado la pelea.

—¡Mas bien qué le pasa a este imbécil! —Señaló enojado Harry limpiando la sangre de su mejilla; Draco y Ginny regresaron a ver a Ben de inmediato.

—¡Quiero que te largues! —Le exigió la castaña airada, señalando la puerta con su dedo índice.

—¿Para qué? Para que te revuelques con él, maldita zorra. —Contestó, lanzándole una mirada repulsiva y eso fue suficiente para que Harry se le fuera encima de nuevo.

—¡Imbécil! —Escupió el moreno furioso una vez más, lanzándole un último golpe justo en la nariz.

—¡Te vas a arrepentir! —Le gritó desde el suelo con una mano en la nariz, intentando incorporarse al mismo tiempo que trataba de detener la hemorragia que Harry le causó con ese último puñetazo. Decidido a terminar con aquel alboroto, Draco lo tomó con brusquedad de su camisa y lo llevó casi a rastras hacia la salida de la casa.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Quiso saber preocupada Ginny, ayudando a Hermione a sentar a un magullado Harry en una de las sillas del comedor de sus padres.

—Estábamos hablando, Ben se alteró y… —Decía nerviosa Hermione llevándose una mano a su frente. —Vio a Harry y lo golpeó. —Resumió lo mejor que pudo, pues en esos momentos solo podía pensar en que el moreno estuviera bien.

—Ni siquiera lo vi venir. —Añadió adolorido Harry con una de sus manos en su costado izquierdo.

—Necesito revisarte. —Dijo preocupada la castaña, tomando su rostro para examinarlo.

—Hermione tiene razón. —Reconoció Ginny, viéndolo también preocupada. —¿Por qué no lo llevas a tu habitación mientras yo arreglo este lugar antes de que alguien más entre y se dé cuenta? —Sugirió la pecosa, viendo a Harry y Hermione asentir de acuerdo. Con ayuda de la castaña, Harry logró incorporarse y con cuidado, juntos se dirigieron a la habitación de ésta. Tan pronto llegaron, él se sentó sobre la cama y ella se dirigió al baño buscando el pequeño botiquín que tenía en casa de sus padres con varias pociones. En cuanto regresó, Hermione se dispuso a buscar todo lo necesario para curar las heridas del moreno, sin embargo, era tanto su nerviosismo que le temblaban sus manos.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó serio Harry al verla acomodar su cabello tras la oreja por quinta vez en ese minuto.

—Sí, sólo que… no encuentro el díctamo. —Contestó de forma atropellada, Harry notó de inmediato que su nerviosismo se debía a que aún estaba asustada.

—Oye… —Intentó llamarla, pero Hermione seguía rebuscando entre las pequeñas botellas desesperada. —Escúchame. —Pidió esta vez tomándola de una de sus muñecas, obligándola a que lo mirara. —Esto no fue tu culpa. —Le aseguró en un tono tranquilizador; la castaña lo miró angustiada.

—Yo… yo… —Titubeó insegura; Harry la observó atento, sin embargo, el efusivo abrazo de Hermione lo sorprendió. —¡Lo siento! —Susurró con lamento en aquel abrazo, pero el quejido del moreno la obligó a separarse rápidamente.

—¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! —Dijo al ver que nuevamente se disculparía. —Sólo… —Gruñó ante el dolor. —Es el costado. —Le explicó haciendo una mueca.

—Déjame ver. —Pidió seria, viendo como Harry desabotonaba su camisa y se la abría lo suficiente para que Hermione observara si había algún hematoma; tocó el área con cuidado consiguiendo que únicamente él se estremeciera. —No parece ser una costilla rota. —Mencionó luego de examinarlo un par de minutos usando su varita. —Con un poco de bálsamo te sentirás mejor. —Añadió mientras buscaba un poco entre las botellas. Una vez suministrada y teniendo a un Harry más relajado, se concentró en las del rostro en donde solo distinguió una herida en una de sus cejas y otra en su mejilla, sobre su barba. Afortunadamente los daños en el rostro no fueron tantos y bien podrían pasar desapercibidos.

—¿Por qué se fue contra mí? —Preguntó de repente, viéndola de reojo mientras él mantenía la cabeza un poco ladeada, debido a que Hermione colocaba un poco de díctamo sobre su mejilla y le barba la dificultaba un poco verla bien. La castaña lo miró dudosa unos segundos…

—Porque le recordé que ya no estábamos juntos. —Decidido decir en tono suave, si iba a explicar las cosas, aclararía primero ese punto.

—Eso no fue lo que dijo tu padre. —Recordó de pronto un poco extrañado, sobre todo porque Ben tampoco lo había negado; Hermione lo regresó a ver de inmediato.

—¿Mi padre? —Frunció el ceño, seria. —¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —Quiso saber, por el bien de su progenitor, más le valía no haber dicho lo que ella creía, pensó molesta.

—Además de que son pareja… —Comenzó un poco serio. —Me sugirió ser el padrino de sus hijos. —Añadió no pudiendo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto, no le había hecho ninguna gracia el comentario del señor Granger; la oji-miel abrió la boca sorprendida ¿su padre le había dicho eso? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Se dijo sintiendo el rostro caliente, tragándose su indignación. Esto no se quedaría así, pensó con determinación. —Y tengo la sospecha de que tu padre me odia. —Continuó con expresión seria. —¿Tú sabes a que se debe? —Le preguntó dudoso una vez Hermione terminó con la última herida.

—Él cree que estuviste demasiado tiempo lejos. —Mintió tratando de evitar sus ojos al tiempo que ordenaba todo de nuevo. Harry la escudriñó con la mirada, ¿Por qué sentía que los papeles se estaban invirtiendo?, ¿Qué le estaba escondiendo, Hermione? —¿Qué le pasó a tu camisa? —Quiso saber la chica al ver una extraña mancha en ella de color roja.

—Ginny derramó ponche sobre mí. —Contestó, viendo su ropa. —Por eso me dirigí al fregadero cuando entré, aunque no creo que haya algo que pueda hacer por mejorarla. —Se dijo resignado mientras se incorporaba.

—¿Intentaste usar magia? —Harry negó.

—Hay muggles presente, les parecerá demasiado extraño. —Le recordó, viéndola asentir de acuerdo. —Y creo que está rota. —Agregó al ver como se había desgarrado una de las mangas, seguramente mientras peleó con Ben.

—Puedo darte otra. —Sugirió al recordar que tenía un viejo regalo guardado desde hace siete años que tal vez podría servir; Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás segura? —La chica asintió, viéndolo considerar su sugerencia, pensativo. —De acuerdo. —Aceptó al fin para en seguida comenzar a quitarse la camisa blanca. Mientras Hermione se dirigía al baño a guardar todas las pociones, Harry decidió echar un vistazo a su habitación. Aún conservaba el mismo color con el que la recordaba, morado, un pequeño escritorio, sus estantes de libros, su muro junto a la cama lleno de fotografías. Regresó su mirada a aquel lecho que conocía perfectamente, pues en más de una ocasión llegó a tener intimidad con la castaña en ella cuando sus padres no estaban o cuando solía meterse mientras estaban dormidos; caminó hasta la cabecera y curioso miró aquel raspón en la pared que se había hecho por la madera de la cama.

Una vez dejó todo en orden en el baño, Hermione regresó a la habitación.

—No tardaré en encon… —Iba a decir, pero tan pronto abrió la puerta, se quedó de piedra al ver a Harry de espalda observando demasiado cerca la cabecera de la cama. No, más bien justamente aquel raspón; su rostro inmediatamente adquirió un tono rojo. Al notar su presencia, él la regresó a ver, notando sus mejillas rosadas, parecía que no era el único que recordaba aquello, pensó al ver su nerviosismo, después de todo ambos fueron los causantes. Hermione tragó fuerte aún sin dejar de mirarlo, sabía que él lo recordaba, las noches de pasión en su adolescencia habían dejado una prueba en su habitación ¡Y diablos! Que estuviera sin camisa, mostrando su marcado torso ¡no ayudaba en nada! pensó irritada apartando su mirada de inmediato. Al ver su incomodidad optó por observar otra parte de la habitación, así que se dirigió al pequeño estante de libros con toda la calma que intentó aparentar, pues lo quisiera o no, ella no había sido la única que se sintió nerviosa. Miró los libros, tratando de encontrar algo nuevo en ellos, sabía que serían los mismos y no por el hecho de que ella ya no mostrara interés en la lectura, sino porque no cabía ningún otro. Al ver que Harry tomó uno de sus libros y comenzaba a hojearlo curioso, sacudió levemente la cabeza, pues ver a las dos cosas que más le gustaban combinadas con un toque de erotismo no eran buenas para su salud mental, pensó mientras se dirigía a su closet, dispuesta a encontrar aquella caja de regalo.

Pese a fingir leer un poco la Historia de Hogwarts, el moreno no perdió detalle de la castaña ¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa? Después de todo ya lo conocía perfectamente, físicamente hablando, claro. Por eso no le importó esta vez pasearse sin camisa en aquel cuarto, pues ya había visto lo que tanto intentó ocultarle, sus cicatrices; cerró el libro y lo colocó nuevamente en su estante para luego mirar a la castaña arrodillada junto a su closet, buscando algo. Finalmente, después de remover un par de cajas, la chica encontró la indicada, la cual era color verde.

—Aquí estás. —Murmuró al tiempo que la tomaba.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Escuchó preguntar una voz gruesa cerca de su oído, haciéndola sobresaltarse y soltar la caja con brusquedad.

—¡Merlín! —Soltó llevándose una mano al pecho ¿es que no se podía quedar quieto en un solo lugar? Pensó cansada, pues trataba de huir de su sensualidad inconsciente y él no le estaba ayudando y ¿desde cuándo se portaba amable? Quiso saber irritada, pues ahora cuando más necesitaba de su rechazo, no lo usaba. —No hace falta. —Decía mientras se incorporaba. —Ya lo encontré. —Señaló, mostrándole la caja para después caminar hacia su cama y abrirlo, sin embargo, esta vez Harry no la siguió, pues se quedó observando algo dentro del closet, el cual había dejado abierto.

—¿Qué es esto? —Escuchó murmurarlo mientras apartaba una manta que cubría un par de baúles dentro de su closet. Tan pronto reconoció su viejo baúl, él no dudo en sacarlo y abrirlo enseguida; la castaña se acercó con cuidado temiendo por alguna razón molestarlo con su cercanía. El moreno, hincado, miró con nostalgia sus pertenencias, todas perfectamente acomodadas y sin que faltara ninguna, sintiendo enseguida el golpe duro de su pasado dentro de aquel baúl. Todo estaba ahí, desde el álbum de sus padres, sus últimos libros, túnicas, la capa de su padre, algunas viejas cartas y… —¿Por qué tú tienes esto? —Murmuró serio, tomando una vieja fotografía de ellos dos juntos, la primera siendo novios.

—Después de que te fuiste, decidí que lo mejor sería que se quedaran conmigo. —Respondió en tono delicado mientras se arrodillaba junto a él. —Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, dado que… bueno, tú sabes. —Murmuró, refiriéndose al hecho de que ellos dos eran pareja en aquel entonces. El azabache pasó su mirada verde por aquella fotografía con cuidado, admirando con calma y nostalgia lo que ellos fueron hace siete años ¿Cómo es que terminaron tomando caminos tan distintos? Se preguntó por primera vez sintiendo una leve opresión en su pecho. La joven, por otro lado, observaba con cuidado como el moreno repasaba aquella imagen de ambos con detenimiento ¿Qué estaría pensando? se cuestionó al verlo tan concentrado en ella, suplicando en el fondo que él recordara todos los que estuvieron en el pasado, todo lo que fueron, sin embargo, el interés de aquella foto enmarcada fue sustituida rápidamente por una pequeña caja guinda de piel, la cual tenía adentro una pequeña pelota dorada a la cual Harry admiró con adoración. Una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en los labios del chico, mientras tomaba la snitch con sus manos, ignorando por completo a Hermione y las demás pertenencias. —Puedes llevártelo todo si quieres… —Intentó decir al verlo tan concentrado en aquella pieza de quidditch, no pudiendo evitar sentirse dolida al ver la poca importancia que le dio al recuerdo formado juntos.

—No. —Contestó de inmediato, regresándola a ver. —Sólo me llevaré esto y la capa de mi padre. —Decía mientras cerraba la caja y echaba al bolsillo de sus pantalones la snitch dorada. —No quiero lo demás. —Manifestó cerrando el baúl e incorporándose.

—¿Estás seguro? —Insistió extrañada levantándose también. —Son tus cosas y…

—Quédatelas si quieres. —Le hizo saber, no mostrando dureza en sus palabras, al contrario, se veía bastante fresco y con un extraño buen humor.

—Está bien. —Se limitó a decir un poco abatida. —Aquí está tu camisa. —Recordó al ver la caja en la cama; Harry la tomó y sacó de ella una bonita camisa con rayas blancas y azules gruesas.

—Luce como nueva. —Le comentó mientras se la colocaba, ajustó algunos botones y luego se fajó. —No era de tu padre ¿cierto? —Quiso saber dudoso, después de la breve discusión que tuvo con él, no quería tener que traer algo de su pertenencia; Hermione negó.

—Digamos que era un viejo regalo de cumpleaños. —Le explicó, sintiendo su nerviosismo de nuevo. —La compré para tu cumpleaños, pero no tuve la oportunidad de entregártela. —Contó un poco afligida; Harry, quien en ese momento doblaba un poco sus mangas, la regresó a ver serio, observándola en silencio.

Luego de distraer unos minutos al señor Granger, Ron y Luna observaron que ninguno de los dos salía de la casa, lo que les preocupó; así que tan pronto terminaron con aquella farsa, se dirigieron de inmediato al interior de la casa, extrañándose al ver a Draco levantar un par de sillas y a Ginny acomodando el espejo que se encontraba en la pared; el Slytherin y la pecosa los miraron aliviados al ver que eran ellos.

—¿Por qué han tardado tanto? —Quiso saber confundido Ron. —¿Y dónde están Hermione y su novio? —Agregó mirando la estancia vacía; Luna por otro lado, sabía perfectamente que algo estaba sucediendo.

—Conozco esa cara, hablen. —Pidió de forma seria la chica. —¿Qué ha hecho ese estúpido? —Refiriéndose a Ben.

—Golpeó a Harry. —Habló por fin Ginny; Ron la miró con sorpresa.

—¡Sabía que solo traería problemas! —Soltó molesta la rubia.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —Preguntó desconcertado y serio a la vez el pelirrojo.

—Bueno, Granger estaba teniendo una discusión con él… —Comenzó Draco.

—Al parecer Hermione ya había terminado con Ben. —Añadió Ginny seria de brazos cruzados.

—Vaya, al menos una buena noticia salió de todo esto. —Dijo mordaz la oji-azul.

—¿Y dónde están ahora?

—En la habitación de Hermione. —Señaló su hermana, viendo enseguida como ambos se dirigían ahí.

—Yo… —Intentó decir Harry incómodo sin dejar de mirarla, siendo interrumpido al instante por una pareja que entraba a la habitación.

—¿Qué diablos fue lo que…? —Estuvo a punto de decir la Ravenclaw cuando entró, sin embargo, se vio obligada a no terminar su pregunta al ver que estaba interrumpiendo algo. Harry apartó de inmediato su mirada de Hermione y se llevó una mano a la nuca, nervioso.

—Nosotros… —Decía Ron un poco avergonzado al ver que los había interrumpido. —No sabíamos que estaban… —Trató de decir, pero ambos negaron rápidamente.

—Descuida, ya habíamos terminado. —Respondió la castaña un poco abatida. Ron y Luna se voltearon a ver incómodos.

—Supimos lo que pasó ¿están bien? —Dijo al fin, tratando de romper con aquella tensión.

—Las cosas se salieron un poco de control, pero descuida, estamos bien. —Le aseguró su amiga, viendo a Harry asentir.

—Será mejor que vayamos abajo antes de que alguien note nuestra ausencia. —Sugirió el moreno antes de que aquel silencio incómodo volviera de nuevo. Todos asintieron para después salir de la habitación y dirigirse al jardín.

—¿Tú les creíste? —Susurró a lo bajo el pecoso, cuidando que solo Luna lo escuchara mientras bajaban las escaleras del segundo piso.

—Ni una sola palabra. —Contestó de acuerdo ésta, al parecer aquello tampoco había pasado desapercibido por Ron. Al llegar al jardín Harry se dirigió a Ellen de nuevo y tomó asiento.

—¿Dónde habías estado? —preguntó sonriendo la mujer al tenerlo junto a ella. —Henry no deja de preguntar a qué horas abrirá los regalos. —Le comentó, haciéndolo sonreír al imaginarse al pequeño preguntar con insistencia.

—Estaba intentando limpiar mi camisa. —Contestó mientras tomaba un vaso con ponche; la mujer observó con cuidado aquella nueva de rayas blancas y azules. —Hermione me la prestó. —Le explicó al ver su desconcierto.

—¿De verdad? —Le cuestionó curiosa. —Porque no parece una talla que el señor Granger use. —Agregó con una sonrisa burlesca, viendo como las mejillas del moreno se teñían de rojo.

—Me queda un poco grande. —Mintió con nerviosismo éste.

—Yo veo que te queda muy bien. —Le aseguró con ojo crítico, disfrutando verlo nervioso por la castaña. El moreno decidido ignorar su comentario pese a su incomodidad, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa. Luego de la provocación del padre de la chica, había decidido retirarse de aquel lugar, pero tan pronto vio la cara de emoción del pequeño, desistió de esa decisión. No quería que el niño recordara su primera fiesta de cumpleaños como un recuerdo amargo, después de todo, las cosas se habían podido aclarar y eso de alguna manera lo dejaba un poco más tranquilo, la única duda que tenía ahora era ¿Por qué el señor Granger le tenía tanto coraje? ¿a qué se refería cuando le dijo que él había lastimado a Hermione? Pensó serio viéndolo a lo lejos charlar amigablemente con el señor Weasley.

—¿Todo bien? —Inquirió Frank al ver que su novia regresaba y tomaba asiento junto a él.

—Un par de problemas, nada importante. —Le aseguró restándole importancia. —Así que… —Comenzó de nuevo al recordar su viaje. —¿Cuándo te irás? —Preguntó esforzándose por sonar alegre.

—El martes por la mañana. —Contestó, esta vez Luna no pudo evitar hacer una expresión afligida.

—Vaya… no creí que fuera tan pronto. —Logró decir un poco decepcionada.

—Lo sé, apenas y me dará tiempo de hacer maletas llegando a Francia. —Declaró sonriente, era evidente que el chico estaba más que emocionado por aquel viaje.

—Bueno, pero estaremos en contacto ¿no? —Agregó con esperanza, tratando de darse ánimos; la sonrisa del chico se apagó apenas lo mencionó.

—Esto… bueno, verás… —Trató de decir, rascando su cabeza, evidentemente incómodo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Lo miró seria.

—Dado que estaremos en una zona alejada, la comunicación es muy difícil… —Comenzó como no queriendo.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —Insistió ésta.

—Que solo podremos hablar si acaso unas dos veces al mes, como mucho. —Terminó apenado. —¡Pero descuida! —Añadió rápidamente al ver que iba a protestar. —Tienen una oficina de correo, así que podre estarte mandando cartas de vez en cuando. —Dijo tratando de volver a sonreír, logrando conseguir solo una mueca al ver el rostro molesto de su novia.

—¿Me disculpas un momento? —Pidió seria mientras se incorporaba. —Necesito ir al baño. —Anunció para después dirigirse con paso apresurado al interior de la casa. Ron, quien había estado observando todo desde el asador, supo de inmediato que la pareja había tenido una riña, pues muy pocas veces había visto aquel rostro de decepción en la rubia. Al ver que entró a la casa, rápidamente dejó aquellas pinzas de cocina y se quitó el mantel para ir detrás de ella, tal vez en esta ocasión podrían hablar en privado. Luna, ignorando que el pecoso venía detrás de ella, ingresó al baño del primer piso, olvidando ponerle seguro a la puerta.

Cuidando que ninguna persona estuviera cerca, el pelirrojo sacó su varita y entró rápidamente al baño unos segundos después de Luna, colocando un hechizo para asegurar la puerta y silenciarla.

—¿Qué…? —Apenas logró decir la chica sorprendida al verlo entrar con brusquedad al baño, sellando la puerta. —¡Ahora qué diablos quieres! —Soltó molesta, no estaba para sus estúpidas charlas.

—Quiero que me expliques ¿a qué estas jugando? —Exigió serio. —¿Te parece divertido traer a tu novio aquí cuando sabes perfectamente mis sentimientos por ti? —Soltó al fin sin poder ocultar su enojo; Luna frunció el ceño con seriedad, era imaginación suya ¿o Ron le estaba armando una escena de celos?

—No veo porque no invitarlo cuando tú también traerías a alguien. —Le contestó de forma retadora al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos; Ron la miró desconcertado.

—¿Ha sido por eso? —Le cuestionó incrédulo. —¡Diablos, Luna estaba hablando de Malfoy! —Profirió con frustración al ver que la chica había pensado que llevaría a una pareja.

—¡¿Cómo iba a saberlo?! —Se defendió indignada.

—¡Merlín, te he dicho que te amo ¿y qué es lo que recibo?! —Lanzó airado. —¡Tener que soportar como te besuqueas frente a mí con ese idiota! —Escupió colérico.

—¿Podrías bajar la voz? Alguien podría escucharnos. —Le dijo irritada. —Además ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Es mi novio! —Le recordó al ver que se estaba exaltando por nada.

—¡Un novio al que no amas! —Exclamó —¿Crees que soy estúpido?

—¡Creí que ya te había quedado claro que no volveré contigo! —Dijo molesta.

—¿Y pensabas que me quedaría con los brazos cruzados? —Decía para después soltar una risita sarcástica al tiempo que negaba. —Yo también puedo jugar sucio, Luna. —Agregó esta vez de forma seria con los brazos en jarra.

—¿Y qué harás? —Se burló mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —¿Ir y revolcarte con tus amantes? ¡Oh, perdón, novias! —Se corrigió de inmediato en tono mordaz.

—No. —Contestó con un extraño brillo en los ojos al tiempo que se acercaba a ella. Luna retrocedió, sospechando sus intenciones.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes. —Le advirtió, tratando de alejarse de él, pero lamentablemente se vio acorralada por el inodoro y el lavabo, impidiéndole escapar por alguno de los dos lados.

—¿El qué? —Sonrió de forma burlesca, acercándose más; Luna comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

—Besarme. —Contestó tragando fuerte; Ron la tomó del mentón con una mano y le levantó levemente el rostro, acercándolo al de él.

—Esta vez no seré yo quien lo haga. —Le susurró con voz gruesa, posando sus ojos en sus labios entreabiertos. La chica estaba tan concentrada en lo que decía el pecoso, que ni siquiera se percató cuando éste comenzó a bajar el cierre que se encontraba enfrente de su vestido.

—¿De… de qué… de qué estás hablando? —Logró preguntar pegando sus manos a la pared, buscando equilibrio pues comenzaba a sentir que le temblaban las piernas ¡Merlín, ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba esto?! Sin embargo, una mano tibia rodear su abdomen, la hizo estremecerse ¿Cuándo había abierto su vestido? Se pregunto alarmada, aquello era un juego peligroso que no debía permitir. —¿Qué? ¿Ron qué…? —Decía agitada, embelesada por su cercanía y sus leves caricias que poco a poco iban ascendiendo hasta tocar el borde de su sostén negro.

—Después de nuestra charla de anoche… —Comenzó mientras paseaba su dedo índice por su cuello de forma suave, bajando muy lentamente al inicio de sus senos. —Pensé que lo mejor era dejar de insistir… —Decía sin apartar sus ojos azules de ella, Luna pudo jurar ver como sus pupilas se dilataban, delatando su deseo. —Así que… —Se acercó a su oído, rosando en el camino con sus labios su mejilla. Luna sentía los fuertes latidos de su corazón contra su pecho y no sabía por cuanto tiempo más sus piernas resistirían. —Tu dime… —Murmuró en su oído con aquella voz gruesa y seductora.

—Ron… —Susurró con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la boca seca. El sonido del broche del sostén se escuchó y un jadeo escapó de sus labios. Y eso fue todo, Luna tomó el rostro del pelirrojo y junto sus labios en un beso desesperado, deseando dejar escapar toda esa tensión sexual acumulada. El pecoso no se resistió, correspondiendo el beso con energía, aprisionándola más en aquella pared. Deseoso de tocar más de aquella piel, dirigió su mano a uno de sus pechos; la rubia gimió en su boca, enredando sus dedos en su cabello rojo, anhelando más de aquel toque. Y como si Ron supiera, dirigió su boca a su cuello, trazando un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus senos. La Ravenclaw, entregada a sus caricias, se arqueó contra él, dándole más facilidades de llegar a sus pechos en donde el pecoso no dudó en probar; lambió y succionó uno de sus pezones con deleite, escuchándola gemir y murmurar su nombre al tiempo que tiraba de su cabello. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de su sabor, regresó de nuevo a sus labios, besándola con fervor al tiempo que tomaba una de sus piernas, la cual ella no dudó en enredar en su cadera.

—Quiero que recuerdes lo que era estar juntos… —Jadeó en su boca, Luna pudo sentir la dureza de su miembro tocar su pelvis, aun por encima de sus pantalones.

—Comienzo a recordar. —Contestó agitada. —Pero necesito más detalles. —Agregó al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a la camisa de botón del pecoso; Ron sonrió.

—Será un placer. —Le dijo con una sonrisa, ayudándola a quitarse la camisa, dejando expuesto sus bien formados brazos y su duro pecho, a los cuales no dudó en recorrer con sus manos, estremeciendo ahora al pelirrojo. Con lentitud recorrió su pecho, bajando por su abdomen en donde jugó un momento con su ombligo, el cual era rodeado por apenas unos visibles vellos rojos hasta llegar al botón de sus pantalones; tomó la orilla de estos y le dirigió una sonrisa seductora. Ron no perdía detalle de sus movimientos, embelesado ante su sensualidad; tragó fuerte, tratando de controlarse y no arrancarle las bragas para embestirla como un animal. —Luna… —Siseó entre dientes con dificultad, cerrando los ojos. La chica sonrió gustosa al verlo tratando de controlarse.

—Alguien podría escucharnos. —Le recordó en un susurro besando su duro pecho de forma cariñosa; Ron negó de inmediato.

—La he sellado completamente. —Le aseguró, solo para un segundo después escuchar el cierre de su pantalón; el pelirrojo soltó un gruñido antes de besarla otra vez. Desesperados, uno a uno se fue ayudando a desprenderse de sus ropas, deseando pasar a la siguiente fase. Tan pronto ambos tuvieron su ropa interior abajo, él la tomó de ambas piernas y la alzó, recargándola en la pared al mismo tiempo que ella enredaba sus piernas en su cadera, sintiendo su miembro rosar la parte interior de sus muslos. —Te amo. —Murmuró contra su boca antes de penetrarla con suavidad, capturando sus gemidos con sus labios. Sabían que no les quedaba mucho tiempo, así que Ron comenzó a embestirla más rápido, disfrutando de la calidez y humedad que lo rodeaba. Alrededor de un par de minutos, la tensión comenzó a acumularse en sus pelvis, dejando de lado ya su autocontrol, dando rienda suelta a sus gemidos y gruñidos, solo para unos segundos después estremecerse, dándole la bienvenida al orgasmo.

Una hora después, Ginny ayudaba a Hermione a organizar una de las mesas para partir el pastel y Harry, al ver que iban y venían del interior de la casa con varias cosas, decidió incorporarse de su mesa e ir a ayudar, después de todo era lo mínimo que podía hacer. La chica estaba tan concentrada, pensando que no faltara nada que no se dio cuenta que el moreno venía.

—Ejem, Hermione… —Señaló la pecosa con la mirada al ver que su viejo amigo se acercaba a ellas.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —Preguntó con algo de nerviosismo cuando llegó a ellas, logrando que Hermione volteara de inmediato apenas escuchó su voz.

—No, bueno… —Titubeó. —Necesitamos mover una de las mesas. —Confesó apenada.

—Se lo iba a pedir a Ron, pero no sé dónde diablos se metió. —Dijo Ginny molesta esta vez, mirando hacia los invitados, esperando verlo.

—¿Y Malfoy? —Preguntó Harry al no verlo tampoco.

—Lo mandé a traer más ponche. —Contestó la pecosa de forma distraída mientras quitaba las cosas de la mesa que moverían; Harry y Hermione se voltearon a ver desconcertados al escucharla ¿Ella había mandado a Malfoy? ¿y él no se negó? Se preguntaron en silencio, extrañados. —Por cierto ¿en dónde está Luna? —Recordó de malhumor. —Mi madre ha estado preguntando por ella. —Dijo al tampoco encontrarla ahí, pero como si la hubiera invocado, la rubia salió del interior de la casa de los Granger, viéndola acercarse a ellos.

—Hola. —Saludó, tratando de sonar normal, pero sin dejar de pasar sus manos de forma nerviosa por su cabello, como si quisiera peinarlo.

—¿Dónde has estado? —Quiso saber su amiga.

—Oh, yo… fui al baño. —Sonrió un poco nerviosa, suplicando que les creyeran aquella mentira a medias. —Creo que la comida me cayó pesada. —Decía fingiendo una mueca mientras se llevaba una mano al estómago; los tres chicos la miraron extrañados. —Cuando salí vi a Crookshanks y me quedé un rato haciéndole cariños. —Añadió, tratando de desviar su mentira hacia otro lado.

—¿Dónde la quieren? —Preguntó al fin Harry al ver que la mesa estaba desocupada.

—Allá. —Señaló la castaña el lado izquierdo del jardín; Harry asintió y tomó la mesa sin ningún esfuerzo, llevándola al lugar indicado por la oji-miel. Luego de trasladar todo lo necesario para el pastel, Harry se ofreció ayudar nuevamente a la castaña, así que ambos ingresaron a la casa, pues la tarta estaba guardada en la nevera.

Un Draco disgustado bajaba las cosas del auto del pecoso, pues Ginny lo había mandado al supermercado más cercano ¿de qué le había visto cara esa mujer? ¿De elfo domestico? Se preguntó molesto mientras ingresaba a la casa con las bolsas, topándose en el camino al hermano de ésta salir del baño un tanto misterioso.

—A buena hora apareces, Weasley. —Le reclamó por la espalda el Slytherin, haciendo que éste se sobresaltara.

—¡Maldición, Malfoy! —Se quejó, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado? —Quiso saber con el ceño fruncido mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa.

—Estaba en el baño. —Contestó un poco más calmado.

—¿Tu comida te provocó una indigestión? —Le preguntó curioso el rubio al verlo pasar constantemente sus manos por su camisa; Ron le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Comí demasiado. —Se justificó malhumorado. —¿De dónde vienes? —Inquirió al ver las bolsas con las que llegó.

—Bueno, mientras tu perdías el tiempo, tu hermana no ha dejado de molestarme. —Espetó enojado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Me ordenó ir al super por más cosas para el ponche. —Le explicó irritado. —Le dejaré tarea extra en clase por esto. —Se quejó antes de ver a Harry y Hermione entrar a la cocina.

—Vaya, aquí están… —Dijo Hermione al verlos, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la nevera. —Ginny te ha estado buscando, Ron. —Le informó mientras abría el refrigerador para el moreno.

—Ha estado en el ba…

—¡En el supermercado! —Interrumpió rápidamente el pecoso al ver que el rubio lo delataría. —Malfoy me pidió que lo acompañara. —Mintió, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia al rubio para que cerrara la boca. Draco alzó una ceja extrañado ¿Por qué estaba mintiendo?

—¿Ese es? —No pudo evitar decir con asombro Harry, logrando que la castaña olvidara el asunto de Ron.

—¿Crees que le guste? —Se atrevió a preguntar, nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo, viendo como el moreno tomaba el pastel con cuidado. Ron soltó el aire aliviado al ver que lo habían ignorado, sin embargo, el rubio no podía evitar escudriñarlo con la mirada.

—Le encantará, te lo aseguro. —Respondió sonriendo distraído, sin poder dejar de admirar los detalles del pastel.

Cuando se acercó la hora de partir el pastel, todos los niños se acercaron a la mesa principal, admirando aquella tarta que la castaña había sacado y que, un Henry miraba emocionado con los ojos iluminados. Harry no sabía ya cuántas veces el niño había sonreído extasiado ese día; el moreno tomó al niño y lo colocó sobre una de las sillas para que pudiera ver mejor, quien no pudo evitar mover sus pequeñas manos ansioso, logrando hacer sonreír a Harry y Hermione.

—¿Te gustó? —Preguntó una emocionada castaña, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa al ver al niño asentir, tal parece que no era la única que estaba disfrutando aquella fiesta, pensó Harry. Con cuidado, el oji-verde encendió aquella vela con forma de cinco que se encontraba en el pastel, para enseguida comenzar a corear las mañanitas. Ver la expresión del niño mientras todos cantaban no podía compararlo con nada, su rostro se iluminaba, no sabiendo a donde mirar y dar las gracias por aquella fiesta, su emoción se desbordaba por todos lados, pensaba Harry no pudiendo evitar sonreír con él. Sin darse cuenta de que la madre de la castaña capturaba ese momento a través de una cámara digital. Un minuto después, la canción había terminado y todos esperaban a que el niño soplara la vela. —Ahora… —Decía la castaña con cuidado cerca de su oído mientras ambos veían la vela encendida en el pastel. —Pide un deseo. —Le animó, el pequeño cerró los ojos unos segundos concentrado, logrando hacer sonreír a los presentes y después sopló, los aplausos sonaron de inmediato.

—¡Dale una mordida, hijo! —Se escuchó la voz de Ellen entre los invitados, quienes lo animaron también enseguida. El niño asintió gustoso y se acercó a la tarta, cuidando también que su padre no lo empujara. Unos minutos después Harry limpiaba los restos de pastel del rostro de Henry, quien no dejaba de relamerse los labios, mientras Hermione y Ginny repartían los pedazos de tarta a los invitados.

—¿Cuál fue tu deseo? —Le preguntó curioso el azabache, mientras miraba con cuidado que los restos de pastel no se hubieran introducido en su nariz; Henry sonrió y se acercó a su oído para asegurarse que solo lo escuchara Harry.

— _Que Hermione sea mi mamá. —_ Susurró antes de irse a jugar con sus amigos nuevamente, dejando a un moreno con la sonrisa congelada en su rostro. Hermione, quien había presenciado eso último, lo miró desconcertada al verlo perplejo; Harry la miró inseguro y tragó saliva ¿su mamá? Pensó preocupado y sorprendido, llevándose una mano a su cabello al tiempo que dejaba salir un suspiro.

Ron por otro lado, miraba a lo lejos como la rubia despedía a su novio, no se veía muy contenta con él, pensó al verla esquivar el beso en sus labios, agradeciendo en el fondo que lo haya hecho, ya que después de lo de hoy, dudaba mucho que se pudiera contener. Al verla acercarse a su mesa, tomó otra pieza de pastel y caminó hacia ella.

—Toma, te traje esto. —Le ofreció una rebanada mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de la rubia; Luna frunció el ceño llevando a Ron a sonreír. —Te dará hambre, come un poco. —Le insistió al tiempo que él se llevaba un trozo a su boca.

—No tengo hambre… —Le aclaró de forma seria mientras veía a los niños correr de un lado a otro.

—Pero te dará… —Ella lo regresó a ver sin comprender. —Siempre te da hambre después de… Bueno, tú sabes. —Le recordó haciendo un movimiento con sus cejas.

—No es verdad. —Dijo de inmediato con las mejillas rosadas y de brazos cruzados, sin embargo, el gruñido de su estómago le recordó que tenía razón. Un minuto después la rubia rodaba los ojos frustrada y se llevaba un trozo de tarta a la boca, haciendo sonreír de forma triunfal al pelirrojo.

La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad a partir de las siguientes horas, los niños jugaron alegres y comieron sus dulces sin ningún problema mientras eran supervisados por sus padres, quienes también convivían con los demás invitados de forma armoniosa. Harry después de la confesión del niño permaneció un poco alejado de Hermione, asegurándose de que Ellen estuviera cómoda; quien le insistía ir a convivir un poco con los Weasley, pero éste se negó. Después de siete años los vio de nuevo, compartieron un par de saludos entre otras cosas y nada más, era demasiado pronto para retomar esa confianza con ellos y no porque a él no le gustara, sino porque después de todo tenía vergüenza y reconoció el haberse equivocado al estar tanto tiempo lejos de ellos. Creía que también merecían su espacio para procesar todo esto, después de todo ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que sería padre soltero? En el fondo, agradeció que lo comprendieran, eran cuestiones que ni siquiera le había confesado a Hermione y esperaba que ellos también supieran esperar, pensó mientras veía al niño jugar. Mas tarde, Harry se acercó a la castaña para ver si no necesitaba ayuda al ver que varios invitados comenzaban a retirarse…

—No hace falta, descuida. —Le aseguró, viendo como un par de padres se acercaban a ellos con su pequeño.

—Nosotros pasamos a retirarnos. —Le informó el señor mientras le extendía la mano a Harry, gustoso.

—Fue un placer conocerla señora Evans. —Decía la madre del pequeño mientras soltaba la mano de la castaña de aquel saludo; Harry y Hermione fruncieron el ceño ante aquella referencia ¿señora Evans? —Espero poder verla en el próximo evento de los niños. —Sonrió. Harry, al comprender aquella situación trató de intervenir.

—Nosotros no… —Se señaló incómodo; Hermione sonrió nerviosa.

—Lo que trata de decir es que, él y yo… —Buscaba las palabras adecuadas, sintiendo el rostro caliente.

—No se preocupe, el trabajo puede ser muy demandante a veces. —La justificó de inmediato la mujer. —Mi esposo Harold también tiene que tomar en ocasiones mi rutina. —Decía sonriendo con despreocupación; el moreno y la castaña se miraron de reojo sin saber que decir. Afortunadamente su hijo menor logró capturar la atención de aquellos padres.

—Mami, tengo sueño. —Les hizo saber el pequeño.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. —Sonrió el hombre, viendo asentir y sonreír forzadamente a la pareja antes de retirarse.

—Eso… —Decía la castaña tragando fuerte, aún nerviosa.

—Lo sé. —Asintió el oji-verde con el ceño fruncido, comprendiendo a que se refería, pues había resultado demasiado extraño para los dos. —Yo… será mejor que acomode algunas mesas. —Habló incómodo, tratando de huir de aquella tensión que vibraba entre los dos.

—Si, em… veré si mamá necesita ayuda. —Añadió ahora ésta, queriendo escapar de aquello también. Tan pronto bajó el sol y los invitados se fueron, fue mucho más fácil para todos poder usar magia debido a la oscuridad de la noche, no tomándoles tanto tiempo para ordenar el jardín de los Granger, quienes con ayuda de Jean lograron distraer a Ellen y Henry para que no notara nada.

—Vaya, han terminado muy rápido. —Dijo la anciana apenas vio entrar a los seis chicos a la casa.

—Es más fácil que acomodar. —Contestó el pecoso mientras recibía un poco de agua de la madre de la castaña.

—¿Y Henry? —Preguntó curioso el moreno al no verlo revoloteando por ahí.

—Parece que alguien terminó derrotado. —Se escuchó la voz de Ginny desde el living al ver a un Henry dormido en el sillón de los Granger.

—Jugó demasiado. —Aseguró Ellen mientras lo miraba con ternura dormir plácidamente.

—Fue un día pesado para él. —Declaró Harry, sintiendo también el cansancio caer sobre él. —Tan pronto suba los regalos al auto nos iremos. —Le avisó, el día había sido muy ajetreado para los tres, sin embargo, Ellen era la mayor de ahí y por lo tanto necesitaba cuidados especiales.

—Descuida cariño, estoy bien. —Afirmó mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del comedor. —Además, Jean y yo ya nos encargamos de eso. —Le indicó de forma despreocupada.

—Será mejor que vayan a descansar. —Sugirió Hermione al ver el cansancio reflejado en sus rostros.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor. —Asintió el moreno, tomándole la palabra a la chica. —Si gustan puedo llevarlas a casa. —Se ofreció al recordar que ninguna tenía auto.

—No te preocupes, hermano. Yo me encargo. —Intervino el pecoso, viendo a su amigo asentir. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Harry se acercó al pequeño. —Hora de irnos a casa, campeón. —Dijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos, el niño de inmediato se abrazó a su cuello y apoyó su rostro en su hombro, buscando comodidad para seguir durmiendo.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Se ofreció de inmediato Hermione al ver que se dirigía a la puerta principal para salir y subir al niño al auto. Con ayuda de la castaña, acomodó al niño en su pequeña silla que se encontraba en el asiento trasero, asegurándolo con su cinturón para el transcurso a casa.

—Normalmente no digo esto, Hermione… —Decía serio mientras cerraba la puerta trasera con cuidado, viendo al mismo tiempo a Ellen despedirse de los Granger. —Pero gracias nuevamente. —Expresó con sinceridad, regresándola a ver. Hermione sonrió de medio lado y asintió. —Estoy seguro de que recordara este cumpleaños siempre. —Le hizo saber para enseguida dirigirse a la puerta del copiloto y abrirla para Ellen. Una vez la mujer se subió, Harry se despidió de sus amigos con un movimiento de mano, en donde el único que no correspondió fue el padre de la castaña. El transcurso a casa fue silencioso, después de todo había sido un día muy ajetreado para la pequeña familia, no estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con todo aquello, sobre todo el niño, quien fue el primero que cayó rendido aquel día. Al llegar, Harry ayudó a Ellen a bajar los regalos y llevó a un Henry dormido a su habitación; le colocó su pijama y lo dejó descansar. Una vez ordenó todo, se dirigió a su despacho.

Por otro lado, el camino al departamento de las chicas fue silencioso. El pecoso miró por el retrovisor interior a las tres chicas que iban calladas y con expresión cansada.

—Ha salido bien ¿no creen? —Comentó de repente el pelirrojo, llamando la atención de todos en el auto.

—A excepción del novio de Granger, por supuesto. —Respondió mordaz el rubio, recargando su rostro en su puño, fastidiado.

—Ex. —Lo corrigió de inmediato la castaña con tono ácido.

—Aun así, estoy de acuerdo con Ron. —Intervino Ginny. —Creo que Harry reaccionó mucho mejor de lo que todos esperábamos. —Los cuatro asintieron de acuerdo.

—Lo que me hace recordar… —Habló ahora Luna. —¿Quién invitó a ese idiota? —Preguntó dirigiéndose a la castaña en tono molesto.

—Mi padre. —Recordó irritada. —Tal parece que quería darme "una sorpresa". —Expresó entre comillas haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Y vaya que nos la dio. —Declaró mordaz la rubia. —Sin embargo, me parece ilógico que tu padre lo haya invitado estando Harry ahí. Creo que incluso Ron que es el más despistado de los tres lo entendería. —Decía la rubia no encontrándole sentido a las acciones del señor Granger; el pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada de recelo por el retrovisor.

—He ahí el problema… —Recordó seria Hermione, llevando a todos a arquear su ceja. —Mi padre le guarda rencor a Harry.

—¿Por qué? —Se atrevió a preguntar Ron, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Ginny y Luna.

—Supongo que porque se alejó de todos nosotros. —Mintió, esperando que Ron y Draco le creyeran, pues eran los únicos que no sabían nada de aquella situación; sus amigas le dirigieron una mirada comprensiva, sabían a qué se refería Hermione. Los próximos diez minutos todos guardaron silencio, solo entonces hasta que llegaron al departamento de Malfoy.

—Te veo el martes. —Dijo el rubio antes de bajar del auto e ingresar al edificio.

—Y yo que pensé que Malfoy vivía en una cueva. —Escucharon comentar a la pecosa, mirando curiosa los edificios que se encontraban ahí. El departamento del rubio se encontraba sobre la calle Strand en Londres, cerca del puente Millennium Bridge y en donde residían aquellas personas con gustos más selectivos y modernos.

—Debo reconocer que me sorprende la facilidad con la que se integró con los muggles. —Reconoció Hermione una vez dejaron atrás aquel edificio, dirigiéndose ahora al departamento de las chicas.

—Mas viniendo de una familia tan… especial. —Optó por decir Luna por no poner una palabra más despectiva.

—Pese a su buen gusto, pudo vivir de una forma más modesta del que fue acostumbrado. —Les recordó Ron mientras manejaba, viéndolas asentir.

—Nunca nos comentaste cómo se hicieron amigos. —Agregó de pronto Ginny.

—Bueno… —Comenzó un poco dudoso. —Fue algo parecido a lo que pasó con Hermione. —Las chicas lo miraron extrañadas. —El ministro Kingsley ya tenía tiempo en contacto con él.

—¿El ministro? —Cuestionó Hermione.

—¿Por qué Kingsley confiaría en Malfoy? —Soltó enseguida su hermana.

—Kingsley sabía exactamente qué estábamos haciendo, fue él quien nos consiguió quien nos proporcionara la poción multijugos para Harry.

—Malfoy. —Dijo la castaña al entender; Ron asintió.

—Fue ahí donde nos vimos obligados a confiar en él. —Declaró serio. —Al principio fue difícil, pero hasta ahora no hemos tenido ningún problema. —Confesó tranquilo. —Incluso puedo decir que somos buenos amigos. —Aseguró. Las chicas meditaron todo lo dicho por su amigo, no desconfiaban de Malfoy tampoco, es decir, ya no sentían aquel mal presentimiento cuando estaban cerca de él, sin embargo, si les dio curiosidad saber porque de pronto el ministro confió en él y porque de alguna manera, si eran situaciones similares, los tres aún no confiaban en ellas. Minutos más tardes, el auto del pecoso se estacionó frente a su departamento…

—Gracias, Ron. —Se despidió primero Hermione con un beso en la mejilla una vez bajaron del auto.

—Prométeme que después de esto irás a visitar a mamá. —Le pidió después Ginny entre aquel abrazo, despidiéndose; su hermano sonrió.

—Lo prometo. —Le aseguró, viendo de reojo como Luna intentaba entrar al edificio mientras sus amigas se despedían para no tener que hacerlo ella también.

—¡Oye, Luna! —Alzó la voz el pelirrojo justo antes de que entrara; las tres chicas voltearon al mismo tiempo. —Creo que olvidaste algo. —Dijo mientras alzaba su mano y mostraba un móvil. La rubia frunció el ceño y se revisó los bolsillos de su vestido, confirmando que su celular no estaba ahí.

—Te esperamos arriba. —Anunciaron las chicas, viendo a su amiga asentir.

—En un minuto estoy arriba. —Decía mientras caminaba de regreso al coche del pecoso. El chico tan pronto vio que su hermana y su amiga ingresaron al edificio se acercó a la rubia. —Debió salirse cuando me senté… —Iba a decir, pero fue sorprendida por un efusivo beso en los labios por parte del pelirrojo.

—Después de lo de hoy ¿aún piensas seguir huyendo de mí? —Le preguntó sonriente mientras la tomaba de la cintura una vez terminó con el beso.

—No estuvo bien. —Contestó mientras le limpiaba un poco de labial que había dejado sobre su labio inferior; Ron frunció el ceño al ver su expresión de culpa.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó preocupado mientras la tomaba de la barbilla, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos. Sabía que algo le ocurría, pues había estado evadiéndolo constantemente después de su encuentro en el baño de la casa de los Granger, y en el camino no había hablado mucho.

—No es nada. —Negó mientras intentaba sonreír.

—¿Es por lo que pasó hoy? —Quiso saber al tiempo que su frente se arrugaba ligeramente con preocupación.

—No… bueno, sí. En parte. —Aceptó un poco avergonzada.

—No entiendo.

—Digamos que… antes de que tu llegaras al baño conmigo e hiciéramos… —Intentó decir sin ruborizarse. —Discutí con Frank… mi novio. —Agregó esto último en un tono muy bajo, esperando la reacción del pecoso y tal y como lo pensó, éste no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? —Preguntó molesto, ganándose una mirada desconcertada por parte de la rubia, pues esperó una rabieta de celos y no que él se molestara porque Frank la haya hecho sentir mal.

—Se irá a África por seis meses. —Declaró un poco incómoda mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba ligeramente en el auto del pecoso. El chico inspiró hondo y buscó sus manos, tomándola con suavidad.

—¿Tu lo quieres? —Le cuestionó tratando de que su voz no temblara por el miedo a una respuesta afirmativa. Le preocupaba que lo de hoy haya sido únicamente sexo para Luna, mientras que para él había sido todo lo contrario.

—Yo… —Mordió su mejilla interna, insegura. —No lo sé. —Confesó cabizbaja. Ron sonrió con ternura y la tomó del mentón.

—¿Qué necesitas? —Preguntó. —¿Tiempo? Te lo daré, pero déjame estar cerca de ti, aunque sea como amigos. —Suplicó. Luna meditó un momento sus palabras ¿sería buena idea? Pensó dudosa, sin embargo, después de aquel arrebato que tuvieron ese día, sería absurdo que negara que no sentía nada por él.

—Está bien. —Aceptó, Ron sonrió. —Pero… —Añadió colocando un dedo sobres sus labios al ver que intentaría besarla de nuevo. —Nada de besos sorpresivos. —Le advirtió, sonriendo al ver la mueca de resignación del chico.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —Le pidió mientras la rodeaba de la cintura.

—Como amigos. —Le recordó. —Y los amigos no se abrazan así. —Volvió a decir mientras apartaba su mano; el pecoso soltó un bufido con disgusto.

—¿Entonces cómo se supone que te trate? —Espetó de brazos cruzados, malhumorado.

—Un abrazo. —Contestó rodeando su cuello con sus manos. —Y un beso en la mejilla bastarán. —Agregó, plantándole uno sobre esta, sintiendo su barba creciente rosar sus labios.

—¿Al menos podré invitarte a almorzar? —Luna asintió sonriendo. —¿No te negarás? —Quiso estar seguro y ella negó mirándolo divertida.

—Bien, será mejor que me vaya antes de que Ginny y Hermione se den cuenta. —Dijo mientras se subía a la acera de nuevo.

—Que descanses, Luna. —Le deseó Ron antes de besar su mejilla izquierda de forma cariñosa, sonriendo al ver el rubor en su rostro.

—También tú. —Contestó en tono bajo, antes de caminar de regreso al departamento. Una vez entró el pecoso dejó salir un hondo suspiro, complacido. Las cosas habían terminado mejor de lo que se hubiera esperado, hacia apenas un día que ella le había negado cualquier tipo de entrada a su vida y ahora, había dejado la puerta abierta ¿las cosas podían ir mejor? Pensó sonriendo mientras se subía a su auto y lo ponía en marcha.

 **̶ │ ̶**

El crepitar de las llamas era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel despacho esa noche. Harry, sentado junto a la chimenea, admiraba aquella pequeña pelota redonda dorada en sus manos, mientras que en la otra sostenía una copa de whisky. Bebió un poco y luego dejó el trago sobre la pequeña mesa de vidrio que se encontraba en el centro. Regresó su vista a la snitch, sentía sus manos temblorosas ¿aún estaría ahí? Se preguntó mientras la giraba en sus dedos lentamente, después de hacer un par de modificaciones cuando iba en Hogwarts, había logrado ajustar la pequeña pieza a su gusto. Con cuidado, la acercó a sus labios y cerró los ojos…

— _Hermione._ —Susurró en esta y de inmediato el caparazón de mental se abrió. El moreno abrió los ojos y sonrió con nostalgia al ver el interior, tomó la pieza con cuidado y un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Los recuerdos no se hicieron esperar…

 **Flash Back**

— _¿Puedes creer que Ron haya dicho que quiere tener tres hijos? Aún no supero la cara de Luna. —Decía divertida la castaña mientras caminaba junto a Harry hacia aquel sofá que se encontraba en la sala común, tomando asiento frente a la chimenea._

— _Creo que tres es un número muy pequeño. —Declaró mientras sentía a Hermione acurrucarse cerca de él._

— _¿Tú crees? —Preguntó curiosa mientras giraba un poco su cabeza para verlo._

— _Claro, Ron creció en una familia numerosa, debe ser divertido tener muchos hermanos ¿no? —La castaña meditó un momento sus palabras y luego asintió, después de todo ninguno de los dos tuvo hermanos y no sabían lo que se sentía tener un cómplice en la familia para las travesuras o regaños._

— _Tu jamás me has dicho cuántos hijos quieres tener. —Recordó de pronto mientras acariciaba el antebrazo del chico que rodeaba su cintura, entrelazando sus dedos con él._

— _Unos cuantos. —Se limitó a decir, besando cariñosamente su mejilla para después regresar su vista a la chimenea, llevando a Hermione a fruncir el ceño._

— _Unos cuantos no es un número. —Le recordó, obligándolo a que regresara a verla._

— _¿Cuántos quieres tener tu? —Se desvió._

— _Yo pregunté primero. —Dijo divertida porque Harry intentara evadir la pregunta. Él continuó mirando la chimenea, mostrando una calma que en ese momento no sentía ¿Por qué tenían que hablar de esto? Se preguntó ¡Estúpido Ron! —¿No quieres tener? —Escuchó preguntar de repente, sintiendo en su voz cierta desilusión y negó de inmediato._

— _¡Claro que quiero! —Le aclaró rápidamente._

— _¿Entonces? —Le cuestionó confundida. Harry se obligó a respirar hondo…_

— _Nada, es solo que… no quiero agobiarte con esas cosas aún. —Confesó, viendo a su novia fruncir el ceño. Hermione guardó silencio unos minutos, analizando lo que le había dicho su novio, mientras que Harry agradecía que haya dejado ese tema por la paz. Con cuidado, apartó un poco de sus rizos castaños de su cuello y se acercó depositando un beso tierno sobre el, aspirando su delicioso aroma mientras era embriagado por la suavidad de su piel en sus labios._

— _Son más de tres ¿verdad? —Soltó de repente la castaña, dejando paralizado al chico, rompiendo con la magia del momento. Él no dijo nada y solo se limitó a tragar fuerte._

— _No… —Intentó decir antes de que Hermione lo regresara a ver de nuevo._

— _¿Cuatro? —Volvió a decir al tiempo que lo estudiaba con la mirada; el tragó nervioso al sentir sus ojos miel como rayos equis. —¿Cinco? —Apostó por otra cantidad la chica, viendo esta vez como los colores se le subían al rostro al moreno y entonces sonrió. —¡Son cinco! —Dijo triunfal, fue entonces en que reparó en la cantidad y abrió los ojos con asombro. —¡¿CINCO?! —Profirió con la boca abierta, la cara de sorpresa de Luna se quedaba corta a comparación de la de Hermione, pensó un apenado Harry._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios al recordar aquel día, después de eso tuvo que negociar con Hermione que la cantidad era muy buena por dos razones. La primera fue que ambos eran unas personas responsables, dinero no faltaba y esperarían un par de años por cada uno, además de que ajustarían sus horarios para pasar tiempo de calidad con sus hijos; la segunda era porque ninguno tuvo la oportunidad de tener hermanos y sería fantástico que su familia se llevara igual de genial que los Weasley, claro que con un número menor considerable. Fue un deseo que vio lejano después de todos esos años, sin embargo, luego de la confesión del pequeño, tal vez existiera una posibilidad muy pequeña de volver a tomar esa propuesta en consideración, pensó mientras sostenía aquel precioso anillo de compromiso en su mano.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Sentado en aquella silla, admiraba con toda la calma del mundo las llamas consumir la madera, esperando a que aquella daga estuviera lista…

—Déjame ir ¡Te lo suplico! —Pidió aquella chica, quien se encontraba colgada de cabeza en aquel cuarto oscuro. Él la regresó a ver y tomó una pequeña botella que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa para enseguida incorporarse.

—Bébelo. —Ordenó mientras la abría.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó con temor de que fuera veneno. El hombre soltó un gruñido de disgusto y tomó su rostro con brusquedad, abriéndole la boca a la fuerza para que tragara el líquido. La mujer empezó a toser, tratando de recuperar el aire. Posteriormente, él caminó hacia aquellas llamas y extrajo de ellas una preciosa daga que brillaba caliente y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

—Espera ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? —Quiso saber asustada.

—Shh… —Colocó un dedo en sus labios para después mostrar una sonrisa escalofriante. La chica, asustada, intentaba forcejar contra las sogas que la sostenían. —¡No te muevas! —Gruñó, agarrando con brusquedad su cabello para después llevar la daga a su rostro y dibujar dos líneas verticales en él. El grito desgarrador de la chica fue como música para sus oídos y sonrió complacido al verla suplicar, viendo como las lágrimas se perdían por aquel camino de sangre que bajaba de su rostro. —Esto es su culpa. —Escupió con repulsión mientras se alejaba, admirando la herida que acababa de formar. —Él me humilló. —Murmuró y apuntó con su varita hacia el cuerpo. —Por eso le recordaré quien soy yo. —Se dijo con odio. Un segundo después, aquella persona dejó de forcejar, acompañada por la ausencia de su respiración.

 **̶ │ ̶**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Tiempo sin pasarme por aquí ¡Feliz inicio de año! Y pues ya de paso feliz san Valentín ¿no? Jajajajaja**

 **Y bueno, como ya es costumbre, vengo a explicarles mi largaaaaa ausencia, oficialmente soy egresada, titulada aún no, pero egresada si jajajaja. Lamento la tardanza, sé que prometí actualizar antes, pero de verdad, les juro que es muy difícil escribir en invierno ¡Las manos se le congelan a uno! Donde yo vivo, lo que es diciembre y enero hace un frío horrible, súmenle que mi casa parece la misma Antártida jajajaja. Los demás meses fueron por razones de la escuela y prácticas profesionales, así que esa excusa ya se la saben, disfrútenla que será la última vez en un largo tiempo que la involucre jajajajaja. Debo aclarar, que el capítulo ya estaba terminado desde hace casi un mes *sonríe apenada* pero oficialmente soy Godina :c jajaja Sí, ya tengo trabajo y la verdad, sin mentir, me pesaba mucho ponerme a editar el capítulo, ya saben, últimas correcciones y esos detalles. Me prometí que el siguiente capítulo lo revisaría tres veces para estar segura que no hubiera ningún error, pero ya vieron cuan largo fue que digan que de perdida lo revise una vez jajajajaja ¡24,416 palabras! He rompido mi récord nuevamente jajajaja. Ya saben como funciono, ausencia larga, capítulo largo ¡Pero nunca relleno!**

 **Ahora, retomando un poquito el tema del fic ¿Qué les pareció? ¡No se pueden quejar eh! Les he regalado buenas escenas en este cap, tanto harmonys como de Ron y Luna, y si, con eso me refiero al lemon que añadí. Lo que me hace recordar, que dado que estaremos mirando temas un poco mas delicados y subidas de tono (violencia y sexo) decidí cambiar la clasificación como contenido adulto, lo siento por aquellas personas que leen sin cuenta, la verdad desconozco como funcione fanfiction y wattpad con estas cosas, lo que sí sé es que en potterfics no puedes leerlos a menos de que tengas cuenta. Por otro lado, los que me siguen en wattpad, recordarán que mencioné en algunos comentarios que trabajaba en otro fic y que lo subiría como regalo de navidad. Si, ya se ¿y dónde está que no lo leen? No lo subí ¿La razón? La idea empezó como un one-shot y terminó en un long fic y pues, trabajo en algunos ratos en el, ya llevo dos capítulos por el momento, obviamente no serán super largos como los de este fic eh, aclaro. Lo que si tengo pensado es subir mi primer fic a wattpad y en las demás plataformas que ya está, subirlo, pero corregido porque le URGE.**

 **Retomando el tema del capítulo, ¿Qué vieron? ¿Qué cosas lograron conectar? Les juro que me muero por decirles, pero capaz y alguno no entendió la referencia que le dejé y para qué arruinarle el capítulo con un grandísimo spoiler jajajaja, está bien, solo diré dos nombres: Sharon y Ben. No diré más.**

 **Pero ¿Qué tal Ron y Luna? Jajajajajajaja chicos, es la primera vez que me animo a publicar un lemon, no quise hacerlo tan largo ni meterle tanto romance, quería que fuera breve y claro, o sea a lo que iban como pudieron notar jajajaja. Me preocupaba mucho como iba a quedar, pero bueno, hice lo mejor que pude y al final, solo la práctica hace al maestro, así que deseo de corazón que haya sido de su agrado. Tengo otro escrito por ahí de otra pareja que espero muy pronto mostrárselo mientras pulo esta nueva habilidad para darle un toque mas padre, así que ténganme paciencia. La verdad, fue una escena que no me había planteado, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y dije ¿Por qué no? O sea, al final la idea se planteo en mi cabeza y no la pude sacar hasta que la tuve escrita, espero que esto no los haga perder seriedad a la pareja. Y finalmente, como último detalle, pero no menos importante: La snitch. Si, ya sé que esta se abría y mostraba la piedra, lo sé. Pero quise darle un toque más romántico y personal, así que decidí hacerle esta pequeña modificación, espero no les haya molestado. Y bueno, un anillo de matrimonio ¿a que no se lo esperaban? Una promesa que estuvo guardada siete años junto a Hermione, la pregunta es ¿la cumplirá? Y como decimos los psicólogos: todo depende jajajaja…**

 **De verdad, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, me esforcé por mostrarle diferentes escenas, algunas nuevas, algunas mas largas, etc., Confieso, que este capítulo, así tal cual como termina, estaba destinado para ser el capítulo 11, se suponía que el capítulo 11 debería de haber terminado aquí, pero a como escribía me di cuenta de que se estaba haciendo demasiado largo que fue prácticamente imposible ponerlo en un solo capítulo. Y de ahí nació el capítulo 12 y 13, jamás pensé que se alargaría tanto y de verdad, no saben como deseaba ya terminar con este cumpleaños para poder pasarme a otras escenas mas importantes, última vez que intento improvisar con algo así se los juro.**

 **Y finalmente, estaré contestando los comentarios de todas las plataformas (debo investigar como se hace en fanfiction, porque la verdad no se) para si tienen alguna duda, aclarárselas sin dar spoiler, obviamente. Espero poder leerlos pronto.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **-Laura.**

 **PD: Errores de dedo, ya se la saben jajajaja apenas lo note, yo corrijo.**


	15. Capítulo 14: Acechados

_**Capítulo 14: Acechados**_

" _ **De los deseos más profundos surge a veces el odio más destructivo." (Sócrates)**_

Tan pronto dejó su auto dentro del edificio, Ron se dirigió a las escaleras y subió a su departamento en donde fue recibido por aquel perro pastor alemán que tenía, quien al verlo corrió hacia él gustoso.

—Tranquilo, amigo. —Decía sonriendo el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba su largo pelaje. —¿Has cuidado bien? —Le preguntó rascándole el lomo, sin embargo, su pregunta fue contestada apenas vio a una mujer rubia que caminaba hacia el chico vestida con una bata de seda negra, ocultando probablemente algún conjunto sexy.

—Buenas noches. —Saludó ésta con una sonrisa coqueta mientras giraba de forma juguetona el cordón de su bata.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó serio Ron, no haciéndole gracia aquello.

—¿Qué más? Darte las buenas noches. —Respondió mientras seguía caminando hasta posarse frente al pecoso. Ronald no movió ni un solo músculo, manteniendo apretada su mandíbula con mesura. De alguna manera no le sorprendió aquella visita, pues Sabine aún no hablaba con él, desconociendo que aquellas reuniones apasionadas estaban por terminar. Esta sería la última vez que él la recibía así en su departamento, respetaba a Luna y por nada del mundo lo iba a arruinar por continuar con una aventura absurda. De ninguna manera. —Te ves un poco tenso. —Le susurró pasando sus manos por su pecho a través de su camisa y antes de que siguiera descendiendo, Ron tomó sus muñecas y las apartó de él.

—Es suficiente. —Le anunció serio, apartándose de ella, dirigiéndose ahora a la cocina. La chica frunció el ceño, evidentemente confundida por actitud.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Soltó molesta por su rechazo, siguiéndolo.

—¿Recuerdas los términos que acordamos al iniciar… esto? —Dijo no sabiendo como nombrar lo que tuvieron. Sabine lo miró seria, ¿Esto? Han compartido tantas noches juntos, ¿Y sólo recibía por nombre "esto"? pensó indignada.

—Claro. —Asintió. —Acordamos que tu nunca me buscarías, que sólo sería yo. —Decía sin comprender a dónde quería llegar.

—Y que si alguno decidía terminar con esto nos lo diríamos. —Agregó con cuidado, viendo a la chica asentir una vez más.

—Ajá, ¿Y? —Ron se pasó una mano por la barbilla nervioso, ¿Por qué diablos se había metido en esto? Quiso saber al ver lo difícil que era cortar los lazos.

—Bien… yo quiero terminarla. —Declaró con mesura; la mujer lo miró seria unos segundos y luego soltó una risa que desconcertó al pelirrojo.

—Es una broma, ¿Cierto? —Decía sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se borró apenas lo vio negar en serio. —¿Por qué? —Escupió enojada al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. —Estábamos bien. —Le recordó, rogando aún porque aquello fuera una maldita broma.

—Mis razones no son de tu incumbencia. —Le aclaró. —Quiero terminar con esto y…

—Relación. —Recalcó entre dientes, molesta; Ron la miró sin entender. —Tenemos una relación, así que deja de etiquetarlo como "esto". —Pidió irritada, pero él negó nuevamente.

—Teníamos y nunca fue una relación. —Le recordó el pecoso, comenzando a molestarse también por la actitud que estaba tomando la chica.

—Pues no estoy de acuerdo. —Refutó. —Y si piensas acabar con esto por la estúpida de tu novia, te advierto que no lo haré. —Le aseguró con firmeza.

—Terminé con Rose. —Le informó serio, sorprendiéndola una vez más. Sabine negó, no creyéndole una sola palabra, ¿Romper con ella?, ¿Para qué? Se quedaría solo y… Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña marca rojiza en su cuello que capturó completamente su atención.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó tomando la camisa de su cuello sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban mirando. —¡¿Te estás revolcando con alguien más?! —Lanzó furiosa, viendo como Ron se pasaba una mano por la marca con desconcierto, al parecer aquel encuentro con Luna en el baño de los Granger había dejado un pequeño rastro. —¿Quién es? —Exigió saber, sintiendo el rostro caliente.

—No es asunto tuyo. —Respondió éste, estaba comenzando a creer que Sabine se lo pondría difícil. La mujer apretó sus puños furiosa y respiró hondo, no armaría un escándalo, no aún.

—Está bien. —Dijo tratando de controlarse y mostrarse más tranquila, aunque por dentro no lo sintiera. —No me digas quien es, de cualquier modo, lo sabré y le haré saber que sigo aquí. —Añadió, llevando a Ron a fruncir el ceño nuevamente, ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—¿Qué es lo que intentas…?

—No te dejaré. —Soltó con determinación. —Llevo muchos años contigo, luchando por ganarme este lugar y no dejaré que otra venga y me lo quite. —Le aseguró; Ron no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿De qué lugar estás hablando? —Escupió harto de escuchar esa sarta de estupideces.

—Yo sé que tú me amas y…

—¡No! —La detuvo antes de que continuara con aquella mentira. —No te confundas. Yo no te amo. —La corrigió enojado. —Esto que teníamos… —Decía señalándose a ambos. —No era una relación, sólo eran encuentros íntimos, sexo casual. Jamás involucré mis sentimientos contigo. —Le aseguró.

—Eso es porque te niegas a aceptarlo. —Insistía ésta.

—¡Maldición! —Soltó perdiendo los estribos. —Tu sugeriste que tuviéramos estos encuentros, acordamos no involucrar los sentimientos, ¿Lo olvidaste? —Lanzó airado por aquella mala jugada de la chica. Estaba intentando ser claro, fue suave con Rose porque sabía que ella lo quería de verdad, sin embargo, pensó que con Sabine las cosas serían más sencillas, un simple "de acuerdo" y todo hubiera estado perfecto. Pero no, la chica era testaruda y ahora, al parecer, estaba enamorada de él, dos combinaciones peligrosas.

—¡Lo hice esperando que tu dieras el segundo paso! —Gritó colérica sin poder evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

—Te equivocaste, jamás me enamoré de ti. —Repitió con seriedad.

—Dame una buena razón para creerte. —Pidió barriendo sus lágrimas con brusquedad.

—Porque amo a alguien más. —Soltó serio, pero dispuesto a defender sus sentimientos por Luna.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Preguntó con la voz ahogada, ¿Cuándo se había enamorado que ella no se dio cuenta?

—Desde siempre. Ella ha sido la primera y la última. —Sabine lo miró con sorpresa, ¿La última?

—¿O sea que estás planeando casarte con ella? —Se atrevió a preguntar incrédula, odiando aquella seguridad que mostraba al referirse de esa mujer.

—Quiero todo con ella y no pienso echarlo a perder por…

—¿Por qué?, ¿Por una aventura? —Lo interrumpió. —¿Es eso lo que intentabas decir? —Agregó enojada y ofendida, ¿Quién era esa mujer?, ¿Qué poder tenía sobre él para sacar ese lado que tanto tiempo ella buscó? Él jamás fue capaz de buscarla una maldita vez y ahora, se aparece esta nueva chica, ¿Y Ron estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo por estar juntos?, ¡Merlín, quería formar una familia con esa mujer! Cuando ella apenas fue capaz de conseguir un poco de su atención. La odiaba. La odiaba por arrebatarle lo que ella tanto buscó y rogó en él: Su amor.

—Da igual lo que hayamos tenido. —Respondió restándole importancia. —Se terminó. —Ella lo miró sin dar crédito a sus palabras. —Ahora, por favor… —Señaló la puerta. —Será mejor que te vayas a casa. —Le pidió serio, dispuesto a terminar por las buenas o por las malas con aquello. La chica apretó sus puños y bajó a prisa las cortas escaleras de la cocina, dirigiéndose enseguida al sofá para tomar su ropa.

—Dile a esta chica que daré guerra. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer; Ron sonrió.

—Hace siete años que Luna la ganó.

̶ │ ̶

La mañana del lunes pintaba para ser un buen día para Harry, pues extrañamente pudo pasar la noche sin tener pesadillas, permitiéndose descansar y retomar energías. Se incorporó de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha; tras terminar buscó uno de sus trajes de oficina, optando esta vez por un pantalón gris oscuro, camisa azul marino y zapatos cafés, omitiendo como siempre el uso de corbata.

—¡El desayuno está listo! —Avisó Ellen desde la cocina. Harry rebuscó rápidamente en uno de sus cajones y sacó un pequeño regalo envuelto en papel rojo con un pequeño listón blanco. Caminó hasta la habitación del pequeño, seguro de que aún se encontraría ahí y lo vio terminando de colocarse el delgado y pequeño sweater azul del uniforme de su escuela. Hoy Henry cumplía 5 años y no pudo estar mas orgulloso de verlo crecer sano y fuerte. Era un niño inteligente con un corazón noble, amante de la naturaleza como su madre y arriesgado como su padre, pensó sonriendo orgulloso al verlo frente al espejo intentando peinarse. Se acercó a la cama con cuidado y escondió el regalo debajo de una almohada aprovechando que el niño estaba distraído.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Le preguntó al verlo hacer muecas, inconforme con los resultados. El pequeño asintió y Harry le indicó que se acercara a la cama mientras él tomaba asiento en aquel lecho. Su padre tomó el peine y con cuidado lo fue peinando. —El truco está en usar un poco de gel para el cabello y saber pasar el peine. —Le explicaba mientras le hacía un curioso peinado de lado.

—¿Y por qué tu nunca te peinas? —Preguntó curioso al ver que Harry no lucía un peinado como el suyo; el moreno sonrió.

—Lo he intentado, pero no funciona. —Contestó mientras le acomodaba el cuello de su camisa blanca para después pasar a las mangas. —Listo. —Le dijo una vez terminó. El pequeño dio las gracias y caminó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a bajar para desayunar. —Espera un minuto. —Pidió antes de que se fuera; Henry lo regresó a ver desde el marco de la puerta. —Tengo un regalo para ti. —Decía mientras sacaba el que escondió debajo de la almohada; el niño se acercó a él confundido y Harry frunció el ceño al ver su expresión, pero luego se relajó y sonrió. —Feliz cumpleaños, campeón. —Dijo extendiéndole el regalo, viendo ahora al niño abrir los ojos con sorpresa al recordar. Harry supuso que el menor había olvidado su cumpleaños, asumiendo que el día anterior había sido dado la fiesta que se le organizó en casa de los Granger. El pequeño castaño tomó el regalo emocionado y comenzó a rasgar la envoltura. —Hace poco encontré esto entre algunas cosas que tenía guardadas por ahí. —Le explicaba mientras el niño terminaba de quitar el último pedazo de papel. —¿Te gustó? —Preguntó preocupado al verlo mirar aquella foto enmarcada serio.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —Quiso saber un poco confundido por aquel extraño regalo; el moreno sonrió con nostalgia.

—Son tus padres. —Nuevamente el niño se sorprendió, pero esta vez se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que era la primera vez que veía a sus padres biológicos en fotografía. La imagen mostraba a una pareja sentada en la arena de alguna playa lejana, sonriendo con un pequeño de seis meses en brazos.

—¿Ese soy yo? —Preguntó al tiempo que señalaba al bebé, resultándole extraño verse a si mismo tan pequeño.

—Sí, apenas comenzabas a gatear. —Le explicó, sintiéndose emocionado de que le haya gustado su regalo.

—Mami era muy bonita. —Comentó de repente, acariciando con sus cortos dedos a través del vidrio el cabello rubio de su madre.

—Lo era. —Le aseguró Harry con una sonrisa nostálgica. Pese a lo que sucedió con Samantha, Melissa y Clay fueron sus amigos. Cuando Henry nació, él y Sam prometieron cuidarlo y sacarlo adelante si algo les ocurría a ellos y eso es lo que había estado intentando hacer todos estos años, a pesar de los problemas legales en los que se vio implicado tras la partida de Sam.

—Gracias. —Soltó de pronto el menor en medio de un abrazo efusivo que tomó por sorpresa al moreno; Harry sonrió correspondiendo.

—Bien, será mejor que bajemos a desayunar antes de que la abuela Ellen suba a regañarnos. —Le apuró al separarse, viendo a Henry asentir. Una vez los dos bajaron a la cocina, fueron recibidos por Ellen con un pequeño pastel, tan pequeño que cabría fácilmente en una mano.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño! —Soltó la mujer sonriendo al verlo llegar con su padre. El pequeño sonrió y abrazó a su abuela, agradeciendo el detalle. Desayunaron sin prisas, disfrutando de la comida que la mujer le había preparado.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar después de la escuela? —Le propuso el moreno al niño, viéndolo asentir gustoso. —Perfecto. —Sonrió.

—Ahora termina tu jugo y ve por tu mochila. —Le ordenó esta vez Ellen.

—¡Y no olvides cepillarte los dientes! —Le recordó en voz alta al verlo correr hacia las escaleras. —Ahora que estamos solos… —Comentó Harry, cuidando que el niño estuviera lo suficiente lejos para no oír. —¿Recuerdas el viaje que quería hacer?

—¿Hablas de tu regalo para Henry? —El chico asintió.

—Estoy pensando hacerlo este fin de semana, ¿Qué opinas? —Quiso saber, pues llevaba tiempo atrasando este viaje y de verdad quería cumplirlo.

—Me parece una excelente idea, —sonrió alegre. —¿Cuántos días serán? —Preguntó antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

—Saldremos el viernes a medio día y estaríamos regresando el domingo. —Le informó.

—¿Piensas llevar a alguien más? —Inquirió, observándolo de reojo al tiempo que levantaba los platos de la mesa; Harry frunció el ceño, confundido. No había considerado invitar a alguien más, pero entendió a qué se estaba refiriendo Ellen, o al menos lo sospechaba.

—Por ahora sólo nos he contemplado a nosotros tres. —Reconoció y la mujer asintió, creyéndole; sin embargo, Ellen estaba dispuesta a intervenir un poco en los planes. —¿Tienes alguna sugerencia? —Le cuestionó y ella asintió.

—Estaba pensando en las chicas. —Sugirió mientras lavaba la loza.

—¿Las chicas? —Repitió desconcertado.

—Sí, Hermione y sus amigas. —Le recordó. —Las tres ayudaron a organizar la fiesta de Henry, incluso Ron y el joven Malfoy. —Le explicaba. —Míralo como una muestra de agradecimiento. —Decía mientras se secaba las manos con una pequeña toalla. —Además, a Henry le encantará saber que ellos irán. —Fue lo último que dijo al ver que el menor regresaba con su mochila, listo para irse a clases.

—Lo pensaré. —Agregó después de unos segundos, para enseguida tomar las llaves del auto y salir con el pequeño rumbo a la escuela y a su trabajo, dejando a una Ellen con una sonrisa de satisfacción al oír su respuesta.

̶ │ ̶

Mientras, en otro lado de la ciudad, una castaña corría a prisa sobre la acera para llegar a tiempo a su trabajo. Ella siempre era puntual, pero no podían avisarle que le cambiarán de turno en plena ducha y una hora antes. Al parecer Anahí tuvo un contratiempo que le impidió quedarse mas tiempo, por lo que tuvo que cambiarse de inmediato y tomar el primer conjunto de ropa que encontró sin darle tiempo siquiera de peinar un poco su cabello, sumándole que probablemente tendría problemas con Harry por llegar tarde, pero ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que esto pasaría? Pensó frustrada mientras entraba a la compañía deprisa.

—¡Buenos días, Hermione! —Saludó Jessica, la chica de recepción, no pudiendo evitar sonreír divertida al ver lo atareada que estaba su compañera. La castaña apenas logró responder un "hola" de forma agitada en medio de aquella carrera. Tan concentrada iba checando por enésima vez su reloj de mano, que no se dio cuenta que un hombre venía. —¡Cuidado con…! —Intentó avisarle su compañera, pero fue demasiado tarde, impactando con aquel hombre al tiempo que se le caían de las manos aquella carpeta y folders que portaba, regando varios papeles en el suelo.

—No otra vez. —Se dijo con lamento mientras se arrodillaba y comenzaba a juntar todo de nuevo.

—¿Puedo saber por qué traes tanta prisa? —Escuchó preguntar a una voz familiar, desconcertándola. Hermione levantó el rostro y se encontró con Harry, quien la miraba serio mientras le pasaba un par de hojas.

—Yo… tenía que llegar antes de que tu… —Iba a decir, pero se detuvo extrañada al verlo con su maletín. —¿Acabas de llegar? —Le cuestionó confundida. Harry asintió sin entender nada y luego se incorporó junto con ella. —Creí que tu hora de entrada era a las ocho. —Le recordó desconcertada al notar que su reloj de mano marcaba diez para las nueve de la mañana.

—Le informé a Anahí que llegaría un poco tarde. —Le explicó, extrañado aún porque ella estuviera ahí tan temprano, desalineada y vuelta loca, cuando su hora de entrada era más tarde.

—¿Anahí? —Repitió aturdida. —¡Pero si ella me dijo que…! —Negó sin terminar. —Cómo sea. —Le restó importancia en un gruñido mientras se acercaba al elevador y marcaba el último piso.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —Preguntó curioso Harry, ingresando con ella al elevador, pues ambos se dirigían al mismo piso.

—Que surgió una emergencia y que me necesitaba cuanto antes en la oficina. —Decía molesta, mientras apretaba los papeles contra su pecho.

—De modo que por eso has llegar un poco… —Carraspeó incómodo. —Ya sabes, ¿Informal? —Optó por decir, para así evitar sonar tan duro y crítico.

—Sí, digo, ¿Quién podría estar lista en una hora? Sumándole que estás en medio de una ducha. —Soltó irritada, sintiendo aún su cabello húmedo.

—No lo sé, una bruja, ¿Quizá? —Contestó casual con una de sus manos en los bolsillos, mirando las puertas del elevador; Hermione lo regresó a ver extrañada, ¿Él estaba bromeando con ella? Se preguntó al divisar una pequeña sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y juntos salieron al corto pasillo, sin embargo, apenas notaron un par de globos en el escritorio de la castaña, se voltearon a ver confundidos.

—¿Sabes qué significa esto? —Le preguntó Hermione al llegar y encontrar un sobre con una nota.

—No tengo la menor idea. —Reconoció un poco inseguro. —¿Por qué no la lees? —Sugirió, él también tenía curiosidad, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha de qué se trataba.

—"Dirígete al comedor". —Leyó desconcertada.

—Bueno, tu hora de entrada es a la una y yo no te he llamado. —Le recordó, dándole a entender con esas palabras que podía irse; Hermione asintió.

—Lo haré, pero justo después de que arregle este desastre. —Contestó esta vez señalándose, para después dirigirse al baño con su bolso, mientras que el moreno se dirigió a su oficina. Al entrar, dejó su maletín en su escritorio para dejarse caer en su silla, el solo pensar en el trabajo de oficina le agotaba. Tenía que encontrar una forma de llevar aquello o terminaría volviéndose loco. Miró aquella montaña de papeles encima del escritorio con cansancio. Debía poner las cosas sobre una balanza, necesitaba a alguien que se hiciera cargo de la empresa, él no podía dejar la investigación, eran vidas las que se estaban poniendo en riesgo; quizás un buen personal ayudaría a llevar esa situación mejor, pensó considerando en decirle a Anahí o Hermione que colocaran un anuncio en el periódico.

Veinte minutos después, la castaña salió del baño luciendo mejor, ordenando su ropa, cabello y maquillaje, así que decidida a saber dónde diablos estaba Anahí, se dirigió al comedor, en donde se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa organizada por sus compañeros.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Gritaron todos los presentes al verla, los cuales iban desde Anahí, Jessica, Mike, Josh el encargado de vigilancia, Joe el contador, entre otros.

—Chicos, no debieron… —Intentó decir en medio de un abrazo por parte de Anahí.

—Sé que no es mucho y que fue ayer, pero quisimos organizarte un pequeño convivio con algunos de nosotros. —Le explicó la chica al separarse.

—Lamento no haber dicho nada cuando te vi entrar vuelta loca. —Se disculpó Jess, apenada para después felicitarla con un corto abrazo. —Le dije a Anahí que te diera un poco mas de tiempo. —Agregó esta vez mirando a la joven con desaprobación.

—Y te has tomado veinte minutos extras al parecer. —Le recordó. —Pero el señor Evans me autorizó una hora y media, únicamente. —Dijo avergonzada, pero nuevamente Hermione no pudo evitar poner una expresión sorprendida.

—Harr… quiero decir, —se corrigió de inmediato. —¿El señor Evans lo sabía? —Sus compañeros asintieron; Hermione sonrió un poco incrédula, ¿Él lo sabía y no le dijo nada? Y lo que es más importante, ¿Harry les había permitido armar todo aquello para ella? Él había tenido un gesto amable, indirectamente.

—Te dije que no era tan malo después de todo. —Añadió sonriéndole mientras la invitaba a acercarse a la mesa, en donde se encontraba una pequeña tarta de chocolate con un par de fresas.

—Empiezo a verlo. —Reconoció desconcertada en medio del abrazo de Josh.

—Su cambio de look me hace entender que se fue aquel mal humor. —Comentó divertida Jess mientras abría el paquete de velas.

—¿Cambio de look? —Preguntó sin entender Anahí; Jessica asintió.

—Y creme, ese hombre ha tomado forma después de dejar ese exceso de vello atrás. —Añadió con gesto pícaro; Hermione se removió incómoda por el comentario, al parecer no era la única que lo pensaba. —Se ve guapísimo y apuesto a que mas de una querrá ir tras él. —Seguía diciendo, colocando esta vez las velas sobre el pastel.

—Jess. —Trató de llamar su atención su amiga al ver la sonrisa forzada de Hermione.

—¡Oh, la señorita Klein sí que está en problemas! —Continuaba hablando, ignorando a las chicas.

—Amiga. —Intentó advertirle nuevamente, pero la mujer estaba bastante ocupada encendiendo las velas.

—Basta con imaginar a todas las madres de los compañeros del pequeño Henry.

—¡Jessica! —Alzó esta vez la voz, capturando al fin la atención de su amiga.

—¿Qué? —Las miró sin entender, Anahí le hizo un movimiento de cabeza refiriéndose a la castaña, fue entonces donde la chica cayó en cuenta. —¡Oh, claro! —Sonrió. —A Hermione aún le gusta. —Soltó con gracia.

—No me gusta. —Dijo de inmediato de forma defensiva, Jess amplió su sonrisa con burla.

—Mientes. —Dijo de forma retadora mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No, de verdad, él no… —Intentaba decir.

—¿Tú le crees? —Anahí negó apenada. —Ya acepta que sigues enamorada de nuestro jefe. —Decía rodando los ojos.

—¿Sabes qué? Será mejor que sople antes de que se acaben las velas. —Sugirió la castaña señalando el pastel, buscando una excusa para evadir aquella conversación, suficiente tenía con Ginny y Luna.

—Algún día lo reconocerás, Granger. —Dijo finalmente Jess mientras sacaba una cámara desechable para tomarle una foto. Hermione sonrió mientras negaba, después sopló.

Tras estar una hora revisando documentos y firmando papeles, Harry pudo quitar una buena cantidad de archivos de su escritorio, ¡Merlín, ¿Por qué era tanto?! No podía faltar un día porque parecía que el trabajo se triplicaba, pensó con frustración mientras se pasaba una mano con cansancio por su rostro. Se incorporó de su silla y tomó un bonche de archivos, dirigiéndose al escritorio de la castaña para dejarlos ahí, sin darse cuenta de que detrás de él Hermione regresaba con un acompañante.

—Espero que te haya gustado lo que te organizamos. —Decía Joe, el chico de contabilidad con el que casi no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar debido a que muy pocas veces se miraban.

—Ha sido un lindo gesto de su parte. —Dijo la castaña intentando sonar amable y apartarse un poco de él, pues desde el elevador lo sintió casi encima de ella y eso le incomodaba. Harry al escucharlos, giró sobre sí mismo y los miró, Hermione caminaba tranquila con una bolsa de regalo y en la otra traía un pedazo de pastel, mientras que Joe la ayudaba cargando una pequeña maseta con varias flores, detalle de Josh para su oficina. Harry estrechó la mirada hacia Joe al ver como este colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña, intentando ser amistoso, pero que evidentemente a Hermione le resultaba desagradable. Joe Brooks era un chico no muy alto, de cabello castaño y rizado, ojos cafés, piel blanca y nariz larga, pero ligeramente torcida dándole una forma extraña; tenía mala fama en la empresa por intentar ligar con varias de las mujeres que trabajaban ahí, siendo acusado incluso de acoso. Harry le advirtió que de saber que molestaba a otra chica más lo despediría inmediatamente, el hecho de verlo cerca de la castaña intentando ser "encantador" le resultaba tentador para recordarle en qué posición estaba, además de irritarle su cercanía, claro está.

—¿Ya terminó? —Preguntó al tenerlos más cerca, fingiendo desinterés mientras acomodaba mejor aquellos folders.

—Sí, al parecer Anahí sí tenía un segundo plan después de organizarme esto. —Comentó mientras dejaba la bolsa de regalo sobre su escritorio y Joe la pequeña maseta. —Así que en cuanto acabó vine de inmediato a cubrirla. —Le explicó, viendo al moreno asentir con seriedad. —¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó al ver el bonche de papeles que acababa de dejar.

—Algunas cosas que tenía que firmar, venía a dejártelas para que las acomodaras y llamaras a Mike y a otros mas para que vinieran por algunas. —Hermione asintió mientras las tomaba.

—Me pondré en ello de inmediato. —Dijo al tiempo que caminaba hacia la pequeña oficina mas cercana donde guardaban varios archivos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo… —Iba a ofrecerse Joe, pero fue interrumpido por Harry.

—Señor Brooks. —Llamó el moreno con seriedad, haciendo que éste desistiera de ayudar a la castaña.

—¿Si, señor? —El moreno esperó de brazos cruzados a que Hermione ingresara a la oficina para que no escuchara lo que le diría. Una vez estuvo fuera de su alcance, Harry le dirigió una mirada severa a Joe.

—No tengo que recordarle que está a prueba, ¿Cierto? —Mencionó con expresión dura sin quitarle la mirada de encima; el chico tragó nervioso y sonrió intentando relajar las cosas.

—Lo tengo muy claro señor. —Contestó tratando de sonar firme.

—No lo quiero ver cerca de la señorita Granger, ¿Quedó claro? —Le advirtió con mesura. —Evíteme la pena de echarlo de aquí.

—Sí, señor. —Se vio obligado a decir en tono amargo, disgustado por la petición, pues iba con toda la intención de ir tras Hermione.

—Ahora retírese. —Le ordenó, viendo como éste daba media vuelta hacia el elevador, perdiéndose tras las puertas. Harry regresó a su oficina, pero esta vez dispuesto a trabajar en la investigación, tomó su maletín y lo abrió extrayendo todos los expedientes de los últimos dos casos. El segundo caso estaba resultando difícil identificar algunas marcas debido a que prácticamente a la pobre chica la mutilaron por completo, siendo difícil volver a unir ciertas partes de su cuerpo para darle forma y descubrir algunas otras marcas que les permitiera dar con aquel miserable o bien, con ella. Era demasiado extraño, dos cuerpos que no estaban siendo identificados, era prácticamente imposible que no hubiera un registro de estas personas, nadie las había reportado como desaparecidas, entonces ¿De dónde salieron? Se preguntó, ¿Y por qué ellas?, ¿Qué relación tenían con el asesino?, ¿Qué mensaje quería dejar? Eran prácticamente personas sin nombre y sin rostro. La persona que los asesinaba, dado el grado de crueldad y la fuerza que debería usar en las victimas lo hacían considerar que definitivamente era un hombre, pero no entendía por qué las mataba de ese modo, era sin duda despiadado, prácticamente un monstruo, ¿Dónde escogía a esas personas?, ¿Dónde las resguardaba para asesinarlas? Pues los expedientes arrojaban que las víctimas eran colocadas ahí por el asesino post mortem. Y por si fuera poco la única relación que podía encontrar con su secuestrador eran aquellas marcas de soga que reconocía perfectamente. Temía que aquellos asesinatos se repitieran, eran pocos trabajando en el caso. Y, por si fuera poco, ahora también debía andar con cuidado, pues Greyback lo había descubierto finalmente y no sabía qué represalias tomaría, lo que lo hacia recordar que tenía que visitar aquella casa en el pueblo de Lynton para ver qué más información podría sacar sobre el licántropo. Y tan sumido estuvo en su investigación que no se dio cuenta que pasaron dos horas, hasta que el toque de la puerta logró llamar su atención.

—Adelante. —Dijo viendo como la castaña abría la puerta, no molestándose esta vez por ocultar lo que estaba haciendo.

—Siento molestar. —Se disculpó mientras entraba, extrañamente con un plato que tenía un trozo de pastel de chocolate, el mismo con el que la miró llegar hacía un rato. —Ya entregué y guardé los documentos que me solicitaste. —Le hizo saber, acercándose a su escritorio.

—Perfecto. —Asintió de acuerdo.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —Preguntó un poco ansiosa; Harry frunció el ceño, pero negó.

—No, eso es todo. —Le aseguró, viendo curioso como Hermione se debatía entre decirle algo o no. —¿Qué ocurre? —Inquirió al verla un poco insegura; Hermione respiró hondo.

—Te traje esto. —Dijo al fin entregándole el pedazo de tarta; el moreno lo tomó sin comprender a qué venía. —Sé que lo sabías. —Soltó con obviedad. —Pero agradezco el gesto. —Reconoció. —Quise dártelo antes, pero Joe me interrumpió y ya sabes, trabajo. —Le explicó de forma breve.

—Bien, gracias supongo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Quiso saber curiosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo observaba.

—No sabía que sería para ti. —Mintió mientras se llevaba un pedazo a la boca; Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando viste los globos sobre mi escritorio? —Le cuestionó, viéndolo negar.

—No, pensé que quizás serías cómplice o algo así, ya sabes. —Decía mientras tragaba. —Una indirecta.

—Por supuesto. —Dijo de forma sarcástica sin creerle una sola palabra, sin embargo, algo mas en aquella oficina llamó su atención y no era precisamente aquellos expedientes del ministerio, sino la snitch dorada que Harry paseaba sobre sus dedos, como si se tratase de un objeto antiestrés. —¿No te preocupa que te vean con ella? —Preguntó de repente señalando la pelota dorada.

—Sólo la expongo en mi oficina, fuera de ella la traeré siempre en uno de mis bolsillos. —Le explicó despreocupado una vez terminó con su pedazo de pastel; Hermione lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Siempre? —Inquirió extrañada, sintiendo aún aquel sentimiento de rechazo del día anterior por culpa de aquella snitch, ¿Por qué era tan especial? Es decir, sí, era la de su primer partido, pero solo eso, ¿Es que acaso ella estaba por debajo de la snitch? Se preguntó enojada. El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el gesto de molestia en Hermione.

—Digamos que traerla conmigo me recuerda a una vieja promesa que debo cumplir. —Se limitó a decir, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción que pocas veces se le veía, Hermione hizo una mueca.

—Debe ser muy importante para que ni siquiera quieras soltarla. —Comentó con cierto tono ácido; Harry volvió a sonreír al identificar aquel tono celoso y asintió. A la castaña comenzaba a irritarle mas aquella sonrisa que su viejo comportamiento hosco hacia ella. —En ese caso… —Añadió con firmeza, tratando de ignorar esa estúpida pelota dorada a la que no dejaba de darle vueltas. —Será mejor que me vaya, ya que veo que estás muy ocupado. —Dijo para después darse la media vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta. Al verla dispuesta a irse, Harry consideró rápidamente una opción para confirmar un poco sus sospechas, así que antes de que saliera la llamó.

—Hermione. —Habló, viendo como ésta se detenía a mitad de la puerta y se giraba de nuevo hacia él. —Dijiste que no te involucrarías en la investigación a menos de que yo te lo solicitara, ¿Cierto? —La chica asintió un poco confundida, ¿Planeaba involucrarla? —Bien, en ese caso me gustaría tu opinión en algo. —Le comentó mientras buscaba entre sus fotos una en particular donde mostraba aquella familiar marca; la joven se acercó curiosa. —Aquí está, —dijo al encontrarla. —¿Tienes alguna idea de con qué le hayan podido hacer esto? —Preguntó señalando desde su silla la marca que ambos tenían. La expresión de la castaña pasó del desconcierto a uno de sorpresa y miedo, llevándose una de sus manos a su muñeca marcada de forma automática; tragó nerviosa.

—Quizás… —Intentó decir sin ahogarse con sus propias palabras. —Una cuerda, no lo sé… —Dijo con voz temblorosa, tratando a toda consta de evitar el contacto visual con el moreno y sin querer ver de nuevo aquella fotografía. Harry por otro lado observó con cuidado el lenguaje corporal de la castaña, se había puesto tensa, además de que indirectamente había tocado su cicatriz y ni hablar de querer mirarlo a los ojos. Ella tenía miedo, reconocía todas esas características porque él también las presentaba, solo que, en circunstancias diferentes, ¿Qué le estaba ocultando Hermione? El rumbo que estaba tomando aquello no le gustaba nada, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Optó por decir serio, estrechando sus ojos hacia ella.

—¿Qué sospechan? —Se atrevió a preguntar, mirando de reojo la imagen.

—Cadenas. —Mintió, Hermione asintió como una forma de no contradecirlo, pero en el fondo sabía perfectamente que eran cuerdas, las marcas no tenían el familiar hoyo de las cadenas. —Gracias. —Dijo mientras volvía a ordenar todo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en otra cosa? —Preguntó antes de retirarse y él negó.

—Es todo. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de verla salir. Tan pronto Hermione salió de su oficina, él tomó de nuevo aquella foto y la analizó con cuidado. La castaña reconoció la marca, ¿Qué historia habría detrás de ella? Se preguntó preocupado. Debía encontrar la forma en que la castaña le dijera la verdad, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, no era el único que corría peligro.

Por otro lado, Hermione al fin pudo tomar aire de nuevo apenas regresó a su escritorio. Cuando Harry le pidió su ayuda jamás se imaginó que vería esa marca de nuevo, ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? Se cuestionó, sintiendo sus manos ligeramente temblorosas, ¿A quién estaba buscando Harry? Respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse y tomó asiento de nuevo en su escritorio. Mantuvo su mirada fija en la pantalla del monitor, aunque en realidad no estaba mirando nada, su mente estaba concentrada en todo menos en el trabajo; sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos malos pensamientos, quizás era una coincidencia que aquella persona tuviera la misma marca que ella, por mucho que no le gustara la idea, aún existía gente cruel allá afuera que utilizaba toda clase de cosas extrañas para asesinar y torturar, así que pensando en que eso sólo era una coincidencia decidió concentrarse de nuevo en el trabajo. Observó su reloj de mano y notó que aún quedaba una hora para el almuerzo, así que dispuesta a perder ese tiempo en algo productivo, tomó un par de documentos y se dirigió al elevador, buscando a Mike para entregárselos.

Después de veinte minutos, el moreno salió de su oficina, extrañándose al no encontrar a Hermione en su escritorio. Caminó hasta el elevador y al abrirse las puertas lo primero que miró fue a la castaña con un par de carpetas en sus manos.

—Creí que no estabas. —Le dijo al verla salir.

—Lo siento, tuve que salir un momento así que fui a llevarle unos documentos a Mike. —Le explicó apenada.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. —Asintió. —Saldré un momento, debo ir por Henry a la escuela. Tal vez no regrese para el almuerzo. —Le informó mientras ingresaba al elevador y marcaba el primer piso. Al llegar a la primera planta, se dirigió a su auto, no sin antes informarle a Josh el encargado de seguridad que vendrían a darle mantenimiento a las cámaras de seguridad para que se encargara de guiarlos a cada una de ellas. Una vez subió a su auto y lo arrancó, se dirigió a la escuela del pequeño Henry, la cual se encontraba en una buena zona, quedándole de paso camino al trabajo, aproximadamente a veinte minutos. En el transcurso tomó su móvil y buscó el número de casa para llamar a Ellen y ver si podían verse para el almuerzo.

— _Lo siento hijo, la señora Mays acaba de llegar, vino a invitarme a tomar el té._ —Le explicó apenada.

—Descuida, entiendo. Salúdala de mi parte. —Pidió antes de colgar. —Bien, supongo que seremos sólo tú y yo campeón. —Murmuró resignado al entrar a la calle Monks Dyke, solo faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a la escuela. Al llegar buscó un lugar disponible y estacionó su auto, posteriormente bajó y se dirigió a las puertas del instituto donde una mujer mayor se encontraba cuidando que todos los niños se fueran con sus respectivos padres y no con un desconocido. Observó a todos los niños y buscó a una familiar cabellera castaña, encontrándolo sentado jugando con una figura de acción de su super héroe favorito. —Henry. —Le dijo a la señora, señalando con el dedo al menor; la mujer asintió y llamó en voz alta al niño, quien apenas vio a su padre se colocó su mochila de inmediato. Harry sonrió al verlo correr hacia él entusiasmado.

—Hola. —Saludó sonriente el menor apenas llegó con él.

—¿Qué tal ha ido la escuela? —Preguntó el moreno mientras lo ayudaba con su mochila y tomaba su mano para cruzar la calle.

—Ya sabes, —hizo un movimiento de hombros despreocupado. —lo mismo de siempre. —Harry le abrió la puerta del coche para que subiera; al no ver a su abuela en el auto no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. —¿Dónde está la abuela Ellen? —Quiso saber, regresando a verlo.

—La abuela no podrá acompañarnos hoy, lo siento. —Se disculpó Harry, el pequeño asintió resignado y subió a la parte trasera del auto, colocándose el cinturón de inmediato. —Ahora, ¿Qué quieres almorzar? —Preguntó una vez subió y arrancó.

—¿Por qué no vino? —Inquirió ignorando su pregunta.

—Llegó la señora Mays, así que tuvo que quedarse con ella. —Le explicó, viéndolo a través del retrovisor bastante pensativo. —¿En qué piensas? —Dijo mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Podemos invitar a alguien? —Se atrevió a preguntar, Harry frunció el ceño. —¡Por favor! —Suplicó juntando sus manos al verlo dudar.

—De acuerdo, ¿A quién tienes pensado? —Lo observó por el retrovisor sonreír.

—A Hermione. —Lanzó soltando una risita, viendo como su padre ponía una expresión sorprendida.

—¿Hermione? —Repitió confundido.

—Ella cumplió años ayer y no le hicimos una fiesta. —Le recordó serio, como si aquella falta fuera algo muy grave. Harry negó y sonrió al escuchar su argumento, debía reconocer que no era una idea tan mala y se lo debía.

—Esta bien, pero tendremos que pasar por ella a la oficina y puede que tal vez ya no esté. —Le avisó para que no se fuera a decepcionar si no la encontraba. El niño asintió de acuerdo. Llegar al trabajo le tomaría a Harry nuevamente otros veinte minutos y, tal vez con suerte, encontraría a la castaña. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de ingresar el auto al estacionamiento la vio salir del edificio distraída mientras escribía algo en su móvil.

Hermione, por otro lado, había planeado almorzar con su madre después de terminar con sus pendientes, pues hacía varios días que la señora Granger la invitaba a casa para la comida y la castaña se veía obligada a rechazarla por cuestiones de trabajo tanto con Harry como en San Mungo. Por suerte hoy los tiempos se le ajustaban y pensaba decir que sí; sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de responder su mensaje el claxon de un auto llamó su atención.

—¿Harry? —Dijo desconcertada al verlo bajar el vidrio.

—¡Hola, Hermione! —Saludó con entusiasmo desde el asiento trasero el menor. La chica lo saludó sonriendo.

—¿Ya almorzaste? —Quiso saber yendo al grano, ella negó desconcertada para luego ver como con un movimiento de cabeza, Harry la invitaba a subirse al auto. —Yo invito. —La animó al leer su desconfianza. Extrañada por la invitación, subió como se lo indicó, no entendiendo a qué venía todo aquello.

—Pensamos que ya no te encontraríamos. —Decía el niño desde el asiento trasero, viéndola colocarse el cinturón, mientras que Harry ponía en marcha el auto.

—Y por poco no lo hacen. —Reconoció al recordar a sus padres. —¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó en un susurro, cuidando que Henry no la escuchara. Harry frunció el ceño y la miró por el rabillo del ojo, extrañado.

—A almorzar. —Repitió.

—Oh. —Se limitó a decir mientras asentía y miraba al frente, fingiendo encontrar interesante las calles de Londres.

—¿Tenías otros planes? —Se atrevió a preguntar al verla nerviosa; ella negó de inmediato.

—Mamá últimamente me ha enviado mensajes para invitarme a almorzar, así que pensé en decir hoy que sí. —Le explicó. Harry la miró apenado, no tenía idea de que se vería con sus padres.

—Lo siento, puedo llevarte con ellos si quieres y…

—Oh no, está bien. Después de todo, no todos los días mi jefe me invita a almorzar. —Agregó con una sonrisa en tono burlesco, logrando hacer que las mejillas del moreno se tiñeran de rojo. El transcurso al restaurante fue rápido, pues el establecimiento no estaba muy lejos de su trabajo. El único problema es que tuvo dificultades para encontrar un estacionamiento disponible, pues era la hora del almuerzo y muchos trabajadores salían a comer, aumentando así el trafico de autos.

—¿En dónde vamos a comer? —Preguntaba Henry mientras caminaba tomado de la mano por Harry.

—Un lugar que estoy seguro te encantará. —Contestó sonriendo, viendo como el niño se mostraba mas entusiasmado. Hermione los miró curiosa y luego vio al frente, buscando un local que podría ser agradable para el niño y lo encontró. Por fuera lucía como cualquier otro restaurante, aburrido y solo para adultos, sin embargo, a través de sus ventanales se podía ver varios muñecos con diferentes formas de animales y adornado alrededor con una temática salvaje.

—Es aquí, entremos. —Pidió el moreno dándole el pase a Hermione y Henry. Lo primero que se encontraron fue una tienda de artículos de animales, juguetes y dulces bastante llamativa para el pequeño.

—Pero Harry… —Decía preocupado el niño. —Aquí no hay mesas para sentarnos. —Le hizo saber un poco confundido, pero al mismo tiempo siendo atraído por un par de juguetes.

—El restaurante se encuentra en el segundo piso, vamos. —Le indicó, señalando un par de escaleras cerca de ahí. Al subir, Harry no se sorprendió al ver el rostro estupefacto del niño, quien no daba crédito a todo lo que veía. El lugar era algo completamente fuera de lo común, había muchos colores por todas partes, figuras con formas de animales que colgaban de las paredes, los muros estaban tallados con formas de árboles y rocas, además de hojas verdes que colgaban de las ramas, era prácticamente una selva dentro de un restaurante.

—¡Esto es genial! —No pudo evitar decir en voz alta al ver el lugar. —¡Y tiene juegos! —Exclamó entusiasmado al ver a varios niños jugar un poco más allá.

—Y jugarás después de comer. —Le recordó serio, mientras le indicaba dónde se sentarían. Hermione sonrió al ver al niño hacer un mohín al escuchar la orden de su padre, sentándose con ellos resignado. Harry decidió escoger una mesa junto a la ventana que le permitía no sólo una vista a las calles, sino también a la sala de juegos perfectamente. Tan pronto tomaron asiento, una mujer pelirroja se acercó a ellos y les entregó las cartas para ordenar.

—Gracias. —Dijo el moreno de forma amable al tomarlas.

—¿Puedo pedir unos nachos? —Preguntó el menor mientras jugaba con los cubiertos, pero Harry negó.

—Eso no es comida. —Le recordó mientras observaba con detenimiento el menú. —¿Qué te parece un sándwich de pollo? —El niño negó haciendo una mueca. —Bien, entonces um… —Leía con cuidado. —¿Una hamburguesa?

—Ya comí eso ayer. —Le recordó cansado; Harry rodó los ojos. Hermione observaba en silencio a los dos hombres negociar qué pedirían y no pudo evitar sonreír divertida al ver a un frustrado Harry lidiar con los gustos del menor.

—De acuerdo. —Decía resignado. —¿Papas fritas? —Sugirió esta vez, rogando porque aceptara.

—¿Con qué?

—No lo sé, lo que tú quieras.

—Unos nachos.

—No. —Enfatizó, siendo el turno esta vez del niño de rodar los ojos.

—Está bien. —Aceptó sin otra alternativa. —¿Hay alitas? —Harry asintió. Al final, el chico ordenó papas fritas con alitas para el menor, costillas de puerco con ensalada y papas fritas para él, mientras que Hermione optó por una pasta con camarones y vegetales, además de una jarra de limonada para los tres. Al terminar de ordenar, la castaña se incorporó para ir a lavar sus manos e inmediatamente el niño se le unió, dejando a Harry esperando los platillos. Aprovechando que los dos se habían ido, el chico decidió llamar a uno de los meseros nuevamente, solicitando un pedazo de pastel para el menor.

—¿Alguien cumple años? —Preguntó la chica mientras anotaba.

—El niño. —Explicó, viéndola asentir.

—¿Sabor?

—Chocolate estaría bien. —La chica asentía mientras escribía. —Y añádele tres malteadas, una de vainilla, chocolate y fresa. —Agregó, cuidando que Henry y Hermione no estuvieran cerca.

—Perfecto, ¿Lo quiere al final? —El moreno asintió, luego de esto la chica se retiró. Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que aquellos dos aparecieran de nuevo, siendo esta vez el turno de Harry para ir a lavarse las manos. Luego de esperar un par de minutos, el almuerzo de los tres llegó.

—¿Qué es eso? —Señaló Henry, mirando con curiosidad el plato de su padre.

—Costillas. —Dijo Harry mientras tomaba un vaso y vertía un poco de limonada.

—¿Me das poquito? —Pidió con aquella típica sonrisa de un niño que mostraba la timidez y la travesura al mismo tiempo. Harry asintió y sirvió una pieza en su plato.

—¿A qué horas podre ir a jugar? —Quiso saber, viendo a lo lejos a varios pequeños en los juegos.

—Después de que comas un poco. —Repitió, viendo como el niño tomaba la pieza de costilla y le daba una mordida, masticando y tragando rápido.

—Ya. —Decía mientras se incorporaba, pero su padre negó nuevamente. La castaña no pudo evitar mirar con gracia al chico, sintiendo pena por él ya que Henry no lo había dejado siquiera darle un mordisco a su comida.

—No. —Enfatizó nuevamente. —Quiero que mínimo te acabes la mitad del plato. —El menor se dejó caer con pesadez en su asiento mientras soltaba un bufido, fastidiado.

—Pero ¿Por qué? —Renegó. —Tu dijiste que ya que comiera un poco. —Le recordó con una mueca en el rostro.

—Si no comes un poco, cancelaré la malteada que pedí al final para ti. —Optó por decir esta vez con seriedad. Henry abrió la boca sorprendido al saber que tendría postre y asintió rápidamente, comenzando a comer. El moreno regresó su vista hacia el frente y se encontró con el rostro divertido de la castaña, quien lo miraba tratando de disimular su sonrisa burlesca; Harry rodó los ojos. —Sé lo que piensas. —Dijo mientras tomaba sus cubiertos. —Me gustaría verte a ti intentándolo. —Se defendió para después llevarse un pedazo de costilla a la boca y Hermione esta vez no pudo evitar soltar una risita, regresando a su comida. Después de unos minutos, decidida a pasar un buen rato y evitar silencios prolongados e incómodos, la chica decidió buscar una conversación en donde Harry no tuviera problemas para interactuar con ella, así que comenzó con el menor.

—¿Que tal te ha ido en la escuela hoy, Henry? —Preguntó antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

—Bien, hoy la señorita Jones nos enseñó algo nuevo. —Contestó al tiempo que tomaba una papa frita y le untaba un poco de kétchup. —Nos explicó de dónde venían las emociones y luego hicimos dibujos de cada una de ellas. —Decía tomando esta vez una pieza de pollo.

—Ah, ¿Sí?, ¿Y de dónde vienen? —Habló ahora Harry, mostrándose interesado en qué había aprendido el niño.

—Dijo que venían del cerebro. —Expuso mientras comía.

—¿Qué fue lo que dibujaste? —Preguntó ahora la castaña al recordar que los mencionó.

—Mi enojo, tristeza, felicidad…

—¿Tu enojo? —Lo interrumpió su padre desconcertado, el niño asintió. —¿Y cómo lo hiciste?

—La señorita Jones dijo que recordáramos algo que nos hizo enojar mucho y lo dibujáramos. —Comenzó para luego darle un sorbo a su limonada. —También que podía ser algo que no tuviera forma. Yo hice muchas rayas con el color rojo en mi hoja. —Declaró mientras relamía la comisura de sus labios, buscando limpiar la salsa de las costillas.

—¿Y qué recordaste? —Preguntó interesado su padre.

—Ese día que lloré mucho porque no me compraste el videojuego que quería. —Contestó serio, Harry asintió, recordando. Esa fue una de las mas grandes rabietas que le hizo Henry con publico presente y todo porque accidentalmente lo dejó probar los videojuegos de muestra en el centro comercial. Jamás imaginó que el niño haría un berrinche tan grande y desde luego que no se lo compró, mucho menos con ese comportamiento, preferiría que el niño tuviera una infancia tranquila, lejos de estímulos como los videojuegos.

—Sigo pensando que hice bien al no comprártelo. —Le hizo saber con mesura, Henry lo miró estrechando sus ojos. —Quizás cuando seas mas grande, considere comprarte uno. —Agregó, aunque definitivamente eso no era una opción. Hermione observaba en silencio la conversación entre Harry y Henry, sorprendiéndole bastante la postura que tomaba el moreno como padre, él podría ser tierno, juguetón, abierto, pero también le establecía límites al niño. En algún momento de su vida, siempre pensó que él sería un padre que cumpliría todos los caprichos de sus hijos, dado que no tuvo a sus padres, sin embargo, esta nueva faceta que estaba descubriendo de él le parecía bastante interesante.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —Prosiguió Hermione para enseguida llevarse un par de vegetales a la boca.

—Lo rompí.

—¿Lo rompiste? —Soltó de inmediato Harry. —¿Por qué? —Añadió mirándolo preocupado.

—La maestra dijo que si queríamos lo hiciéramos si eso nos hacía sentir mejor. —Le explicó desconcertado al ver al moreno alarmado.

—¿Y fue así? —Henry asintió.

—Fue un día divertido, pero hay algo que no me quedó muy claro. —Reconoció dejando un poco de lado su comida.

—¿Qué es? Tal vez Harry y yo podemos ayudarte. —Le animó la castaña, viendo asentir al moreno de acuerdo.

—Lo que no entiendo es, si el amor viene de una emoción y las emociones vienen del cerebro, ¿Por qué usan corazones el 14 de febrero? —Cuestionó confundido mientras dejaba sus cubiertos de lado y tomaba una servilleta para quitarse la salsa de las manos. Harry y Hermione no pudieron evitar poner cara de asombro, pues ninguno de los dos esperaba la complejidad de esa pregunta. —¿Ustedes saben por qué? —Los miró curioso. Harry regresó a ver a la castaña en busca de ayuda, ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber eso? Aunque debía reconocer que, para tener solo cinco años, el niño había hecho una muy buena pregunta.

—Por supuesto. —Contestó seguro el moreno, llevando a fruncir el ceño a la chica, ¿En verdad lo sabía? —Adelante. Díselo, Hermione. —La animó éste, ignorando como la chica abría los ojos con sorpresa por implicarla tan descaradamente. Hermione negó con mesura y luego sonrió al pequeño.

—Verás... —Dijo dudosa, buscando las palabras adecuadas para no confundir más al niño. —Cuando una persona tiene una emoción, también se ve reflejado en nuestro cuerpo y nuestro comportamiento. —Comenzó con cuidado, acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Ambos hombres asintieron, atentos a su explicación. —Por ejemplo, —sonrió al recordar uno que encajaba perfectamente, mirando a Harry de reojo. —Cuando Harry y yo íbamos juntos a la escuela. —Optó por decir para sustituir Hogwarts. —Él invitó al baile a una de nuestras compañeras: Cho. —El moreno frunció el ceño sin comprender a dónde iba. —Estaba tan nervioso que se le trabó la lengua cuando se lo pidió. —Sonrió con ternura mirándolo, viendo como las mejillas de su viejo amigo se ponían rojas.

—Sí y no fue divertido. —Recordó incómodo, evadiendo su mirada.

—A lo que voy es que a él le gustaba y probablemente cuando estaba cerca de ella sentía "mariposas en la panza". —Utilizó las comillas con sus dedos. —Aunque lo mas seguro es que sus nervios lo hayan hecho querer ir al baño o vomitar. —Sonrió divertida esta vez. —Cuando una persona te gusta o estás enamorada de ella, tu corazón empieza a latir muy rápido. —Expresó hacia el niño. —También puede que te suden las manos, sientas el rostro caliente e incluso empieces a sudar. Es por eso que lo relacionan con el 14 de febrero. —Terminó.

—¿Es como cuando yo vomité en mi primer día de clases? —Preguntó sorprendido. La chica borró su sonrisa y frunció el ceño, viendo esta vez a Harry sin comprender.

—Estaba nervioso. —Dijo sencillamente éste.

—¿Tu nunca te has puesto nerviosa, Hermione? —Preguntó esta vez el menor a la chica. Hermione sonrió con vacilación y esta vez fue el turno de Harry para sonreír.

—Por supuesto. —Afirmó burlesco. —Cuando está asustada o estresada no puede pensar bien. —Le aseguró. —En nuestro primer año olvidó cómo encender un fósforo, quería hacer fuego con dos trozos de madera, ¿Puedes creerlo? —Soltó, omitiendo así el _Lumos Solem_ que utilizó esa vez. Henry rió divertido al escucharlos y las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de rojo.

—No sabía que Harry y tu fueron juntos a la escuela. —Agregó de repente. —Él nunca me lo dijo. —La sonrisa de la castaña se vio obligada a apagarse al escucharlo.

—No venía al caso. —Se limitó a decir éste, concentrándose esta vez en su comida.

—Me dijo que fueron amigos, pero que hiciste algo malo y…

—¿Sabes? Deberías ir a jugar mejor. —Lo interrumpió Harry, mostrándose incómodo con la confesión del niño, viendo a la castaña fruncir el ceño con seriedad. —Has comido bien, anda. —Le animó tratando de sonreír, el niño sonrió y asintió, dejando a la pareja sola. Hermione lo regresó a ver seria apenas Henry estuvo a una distancia prudente de ellos.

—¿Qué quiso decir?

—Nada. —Evadió rápidamente, regresando a su comida.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —Quiso saber molesta.

—Él preguntó. —Respondió cortante. La castaña tomó aire hondamente, tratando de ignorar su disgusto.

—Dijiste que lo intentarías. —Pero él negó.

—Te dije que no estaba listo. —La corrigió, regresándola a ver serio. —Además, tengo otras cosas más importantes en qué pensar que en cuestionarme nuestra relación. —Agregó esta vez pasándose una mano por el rostro con cansancio.

—¿Has dormido bien? —Preguntó preocupada al ver aún marcada esas ojeras, optando por dejar aquel tema de lado.

—No. —Reconoció malhumorado. —Y no tiene caso, mejor trato de concentrarme en otras cosas. —Contestó antes de tomar su vaso de limonada y darle un sorbo.

—¿Qué es más importante que dormir? —Dijo a modo de reproche; Harry bufó molesto.

—Hay un asesino suelto, Hermione, ¿Y crees que mi insomnio es más importante? —Soltó de mala gana, pero la chica nuevamente negó.

—Si no descansas no puedes concentrarte y tus esfuerzos serán inútiles. —Le hizo ver a modo de reprimenda.

—Bueno, ¿Y qué sugieres? —Lanzó irritado. —¿Perder el tiempo dando vueltas en mi cama? —La castaña guardó silencio, mirándolo seria. —Llevó años así, Hermione. —Confesó solvente. —Nada funciona.

" _Sólo tú"_

Pensó con frustración, apartando su mirada verde de ella.

—Esta bien. —Dijo de pronto, luego de unos minutos en silencio, logrando que Harry la regresara a ver. —Será a tu modo por ahora, pero te advierto que no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados. —Le aseguró con mesura, llevando al chico a rodar los ojos de nuevo.

—Gracias, supongo. —Soltó sarcástico, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Qué tienen hasta ahora? —Inquirió pinchando un camarón con su tenedor, buscando cambiar de tema y desaparecer esa tensión en el ambiente.

—He ahí el maldito problema. —Escupió frustrado. —Nada. —Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Pero creí que…

—Tenemos dos muertos, pero ninguna prueba que nos lleve al asesino. —Le hizo saber, dejando de lado sus cubiertos, el apetito se le había ido desde hace rato. —Temo que esto se repita. —Murmuró preocupado. Ahora fue el turno de la castaña de apartar su comida.

—Es normal que te sientas presionado, Harry. —Le hizo saber con suavidad. —Evidentemente esto irá en aumento y ustedes son muy pocos. —Le recordó, esperando que tomara en cuenta su opinión.

—Harías cualquier cosa por trabajar con nosotros en esto, ¿Cierto? —Le cuestionó curioso, viéndola asentir. —¿Por qué? —Quiso saber interesado.

—Haría el trabajo menos pesado.

—¿Para quién?

—Para ti y los chicos. Además, un punto de vista femenino no les caería mal. —Manifestó segura, viendo como de la comisura de sus labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿Sugieres que somos incompetentes para este trabajo? —Preguntó con una sonrisa incrédula.

—Les falta el complemento.

—¿Te refieres a ti?

—Nosotras. —Corrigió.

—Ya veo. —Sonrió. —Ginny y Luna. —Hermione asintió y para sorpresa de la chica él lo hizo también.

—Quizás tengas razón. —Reconoció. —Debería ponerte a prueba primero, aunque eso sería un insulto hacia a ti. —Le hizo ver, dejándole claro que con eso no dudaba de sus capacidades. Hermione sonrió gustosa.

—¿Entonces? —Esperó ansiosa. Harry la miró con profundidad unos segundos en silencio, pensativo.

—Lo pensaré. —La castaña dejó caer los hombros desanimada, no era la respuesta que esperaba. —Respecto a lo otro… —Añadió enseguida. —Tomaré un descanso el fin de semana, si eso te hace sentir mas tranquila respecto a mi insomnio. —Le informó serio, viéndola asentir satisfecha.

—Me parece una idea razonable. —Aceptó, sin embargo, se vieron interrumpidos por un pequeño que de nuevo regresaba a su mesa en busca de limonada.

—Iremos al baño antes de irnos, has tomado demasiada limonada. —Le avisó su padre, viendo al niño asentir sin dejar de tomar de su vaso.

—¿Puedo seguir jugando? —Preguntó dejando el vaso y limpiando los labios con la manga de su uniforme, pero Harry negó.

—Espera un momento. —Pidió para después hacerle una breve seña con la mano a uno de los meseros, quien asintió entendiendo la orden. Dos minutos después la chica que los había atendido regresaba con tres malteadas y un trozo de pastel de chocolate con una pequeña vela.

—¡Llegó el postre! —Soltó feliz el pequeño. —¡Yo quiero la de vainilla! —Dijo rápidamente para que no se la ganaran.

—Aquí tienes. —Se la entregó. —¿Te sigue gustando el de fresa? —Preguntó esta vez dirigiéndose a Hermione. La chica sonrió y asintió. —Bien, ¿Estás listo para pedir un segundo deseo, Henry? —Dijo sonriendo mientras encendía la vela.

—No. —Dijo despreocupado mientras le quitaba el trozo de caramelo que tenía la malteada y se lo echaba a la boca. Harry borró su sonrisa y lo regresó a ver desconcertado.

—¿No? —Repitió. —Pero es tu cumpleaños y…

—Yo ya pedí mi deseo. —Le recordó distraído quitándole con su pequeño dedo la crema batida a su vaso. —¿Qué tal si pido otro y el primero no se cumple? —Agregó serio, viéndolos a ambos esta vez.

—¿Qué fue lo que pediste en el primero? —Quiso saber curiosa la chica.

—¡Juguetes! —Contestó rápidamente Harry, sintiendo el rostro caliente. Hermione frunció el ceño al reconocer su nerviosismo.

—Pero Hermione no pidió su deseo. —Recordó de pronto el niño con gesto preocupado. —¡Tienes que pedir un deseo! —Le dijo alarmado, como si aquello fuera lo mas importante en ese momento.

—¿Quieres que yo sople la vela? —Inquirió desconcertada y divertida al mismo tiempo por la preocupación de Henry.

—Me parece una buena idea. —Reconoció el moreno, concordando con la decisión del menor, buscando también que el niño olvidara lo de su deseo. —Vamos, sopla. —Le animó, colocando el trozo frente a ella.

—Bien, si así lo quieren. —Aceptó resignada. Se acercó al trozo y sopló.

—¡Sí!, ¿Qué has pedido? —Preguntó entusiasmado el niño.

—Es secreto. —Respondió la castaña con fingida seriedad, pero con una leve sonrisa marcada para después darle un sorbo a su malteada de fresa. —Si lo dices, no se cumple. —Le explicó divertida.

—¿No? —La miró sorprendido. —¡Yo le dije a Harry el mío! —Le hizo saber preocupado. —¿Quiere decir que no tendré una mamá nueva? —Soltó afligido. Harry, quien en ese momento le daba un trago a su malteada, comenzó a ahogarse al escucharlo.

—¿Pediste una mamá? —Le cuestionó curiosa la castaña, viendo de reojo como el moreno seguía tosiendo con las mejillas rojas.

—Si, pero ahora no tendré nada. —Le dijo desanimado.

—Creo que… —Intentó decir en medio de la tos. —Necesito… ir al baño. —Avisó el moreno como una manera de escape de aquella conversación, incorporándose para después alejarse de la mesa. La castaña estrechó los ojos con sospecha hacia su dirección y luego volvió su mirada hacia el niño, quien removía la crema batida de su malteada con desgana.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Harry pronto se casará y… —Le intentó decir para darle ánimos, aun si eso implicaba incluir a aquella desagradable mujer.

—¿Te refieres a Sharon? —Inquirió con una mueca, viéndola asentir. —No me gusta. —Le aclaró incómodo.

—¿Es mala contigo? —Quiso saber seria, tenía curiosidad de saber cómo era ella con el niño.

—Ella es mala con todos, ¿Ya olvidaste lo que pasó cuando fue a casa? —Le preguntó preocupado. —Siempre pelea con papá y hace sentir incómoda a la abuela. —Le confesó cabizbajo.

—¿Alguna vez te dijo algo que te hiciera sentir incómodo? —Henry vaciló un poco antes de contestar.

—Una vez… —Murmuró sin verla a los ojos. —Papá me dejó un momento con ella en el jardín. —Hermione escuchaba atenta cada palabra del niño. —Él solo iba a hacer una llamada rápida, yo estaba jugando con Bruno y Sharon se preparaba para tomar el sol junto a la piscina. —La castaña pudo ver lo incómodo que le resultaba al pequeño hablar de eso.

—¿Y tu abuela? —Preguntó, extrañándose de la ausencia de la mujer.

—Se encontraba fuera, creo que con la señora Mays. —Respondió serio.

—¿Qué pasó después? —Insistió.

—Yo le estaba lanzando la pelota a Bruno y por accidente la arrojé hacia ella, entonces… —Guardó silencio con gesto preocupado. —Ella la tomó, pero… Bruno se le fue encima y la tumbó a la piscina. —Dijo esto último en un tono muy bajo, avergonzado. Hermione en cambio sonrió al imaginarse la escena, por alguna razón le producía una gran satisfacción saber que la engreída mujer había terminado completamente empapada de forma ridícula por un perro.

—Apuesto a que fue muy divertido. —Le comentó riendo, tratando de animar a Henry, quien esta vez mostró una sonrisa, aunque aún algo apenado.

—Lo fue, pero sólo al principio… —Reconoció abatido.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Borró su sonrisa.

—Salió molesta de la piscina y le gritó muchas cosas feas a Bruno. —Decía consternado. —También me dijo que tan pronto se casara con papá se encargaría de convencerlo de mandarme a un internado lejos de ahí, que era insoportable y que no pensaba lidiar conmigo. —Terminó en un murmullo. Hermione no pudo evitar poner cara de asombro ante eso, pero ¿Quién diablos se creía esa mujer para hablarle así a Henry? Y lo peor, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Harry al querer casarse con ella?, ¡Era una maldita bruja! Pensó molesta. —Por eso no quiero que se case con él, tengo miedo de que me aparte de papá. Él y la abuela son mi única familia. —Le confesó preocupado. La chica tomó su pequeña mano, buscando brindarle calidez para así tranquilizarlo.

—Te prometo que hablaré con Harry para que reconsidere en dejar ese matrimonio. —Le aseguró en tono dulce, acomodando uno de sus mechones castaños de su frente de forma cariñosa. —Y acá entre nos. —Agregó en un susurro acercándose a él. —A mí tampoco me cae bien. —Le hizo saber con una mueca, viendo como el niño sonreía con sorpresa.

—¡¿Verdad que es una bruja?! —Soltó emocionado sin poderse contener, logrando hacer sonreír mas a la chica.

—¡Completamente! —Concordó. —Además, no es el tipo de mujer para Harry. —Se atrevió a decir y no por el hecho de colocarse ella como una candidata, pero no imaginaba al moreno casado con una mujer tan despreciable como Sharon, era un matrimonio que seguro no duraría mucho tiempo.

—¡Y es fea! —Lanzó nuevamente el menor. —No le gustan los perros, ¿A quién no le gustan los perros? —Se quejaba con el ceño fruncido, como si aquello fuera lo mas absurdo.

Harry por otro lado, trataba de calmar sus nervios mojando su rostro en aquel baño, queriendo desaparecer el rojo de sus mejillas, ¿Qué se supone que diría al volver? Cuando aceptó invitar a la castaña, nunca imaginó que el niño expusiera su deseo, solo rogaba a Merlín que no le haya dicho que se trataba de ella porque entonces si estaría en serios problemas; sin embargo, el sonido de su móvil lo hizo desviarse de aquellos pensamientos que lo abrumaban. Lo sacó de sus bolsillos, notando de inmediato que se trataba de un mensaje del pelirrojo y tan pronto lo abrió, salió de inmediato de ahí.

—¿Alguna vez le has hecho alguna travesura? —Se atrevió a preguntarle la castaña, bastante entretenida con las anécdotas del niño mientras ambos terminaban su malteada.

—Sí. —Bebió un poco. —Una vez metí su cepillo de dientes al inodoro. —Declaró orgulloso, viendo como la castaña lo miraba sorprendida, pero sin poder ocultar su risa. Probablemente si la victima fuera otra persona le diría que no estaba bien, pero se trataba de Sharon, además de que si fuera alguien mas estaba segura de que Henry no se vería orillado a hacerle a alguna travesura; sin embargo, la charla se vio interrumpida por un moreno que se acercaba a ellos con paso apresurado y expresión seria, obligando a la castaña a borrar su sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó preocupada al verlo pedir la cuenta de inmediato.

—Tenemos que irnos. —Les avisó mientras sacaba un par de libras de su billetera y los dejaba sobre la mesa.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —Insistió la castaña mientras salían a prisa hacia el auto de Harry. El joven tan pronto acomodó al niño en su silla se dirigió a Hermione.

—Querías una oportunidad, ¿No? —Le recordó serio mientras le abría la puerta. La chica asintió desconcertada. —Bien, llegó el momento. —Le informó serio, para después indicarle que subiera y así partir al departamento de Ron.

—¿A dónde iremos primero exactamente?

—Lo dejaré en casa y después iremos con Ron, él nos llevará al lugar. —Le explicaba mientras se colocaba el cinturón y Hermione asintió mientras lo imitaba, viendo como Harry no dudaba en poner el auto en marcha.

̶ │ ̶

Por otro lado, un rubio malhumorado terminaba de ordenar lo que creyó que serían los últimos papeleos en su oficina en San Mungo. Había planeado todos sus deberes ese día para salir temprano e ir a atender unos asuntos del caso, pero a un par de sanadores idiotas se les ocurrió tomarse un par de días libres por lo que se les hizo fácil pasarle todos sus pacientes a Malfoy. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con mas casos que a su parecer eran muy simples, pero que le quitaría como mínimo dos horas y que sólo impediría que llegara a tiempo a casa del pelirrojo para continuar con las investigaciones.

—Si esperan que acepte esto por un aumento de sueldo están muy equivocados. —Decía irritado mientras guardaba todos los expedientes de sus pacientes de ese día. —Me evito pedir favores por este tipo de razones. —Gruñía sin darse cuenta de que alguien a sus espaldas lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Desde cuando hablas solo? —Escuchó preguntar a una voz familiar detrás de él. El Slytherin detuvo lo que hacía y desconcertado giró hacia la puerta encontrándose a una pelirroja cruzada de brazos.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —Soltó molesto tan pronto la vio.

—Si, buenas tardes yo también me encuentro bien. —Escupió sarcástica ésta ante su recibimiento.

—No has contestado lo que te pregunté. —Le recordó con seriedad; Ginny rodó los ojos.

—Vengo a hacer mi parte, ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Harry lo ordenó. —Contestó con obviedad.

—¿De verdad pensaste que trabajaría contigo en equipo? —Le soltó mordaz con una risita mientras se cruzaba de brazos, siendo el turno de la pecosa para bufar molesta.

—A mi tampoco me encanta la idea de tenerte cerca, idiota. —Lanzó en tono ácido. —Pero Harry dijo…

—Potter puede meterse sus órdenes por el… —Pero se detuvo al ver aquel bonche de papeles de pacientes que le habían asignado. —Aunque, pensándolo bien… —Decía con una sonrisa maliciosa, tenía una idea. Ginny estrechó sus ojos hacia él, ¿Qué diablos pretendía? Se preguntó al reconocer aquella sonrisita estúpida con la que tantas veces lo vio en Hogwarts.

—¿En qué está pensando tu retorcida mente? —Quiso saber al ver su cambio drástico de humor.

—En que tal vez me seas de gran ayuda, Weasley. —Contestó mientras se paseaba por su oficina con tranquilidad, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa burlesca. A Ginny comenzaba a irritarle aquel comportamiento.

—¡Habla claro de una maldita vez! —Profirió molesta.

—En vista de que trabajaremos juntos y que YO seré tu jefe, —no pudo evitar enfatizar sonriendo. —te dejaré a cargo de varios pacientes. —Le hizo saber mientras señalaba una suma considerable de expedientes que se encontraban en su escritorio.

—¿Qué?, ¡No soy tu mandadera! —Exclamó enojada. —Además, acordamos que trabajaríamos en el caso… —Intentó recordarle antes de ser interrumpida.

—Y mi hora de salida empieza… —Decía mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca. —¡Justo ahora!

—¡Eres un maldito aprovechado! —Le soltó airada con los puños apretados.

—Asegúrate de terminar y dejar todo listo para mañana temprano. —Le ordenó mientras se quitaba su bata y la colgaba en un perchero que tenía ahí, ignorando la molestia de la chica.

—¿Qué se supone que haga si necesito ayuda? —Le hizo saber irritada.

—¡Yo qué sé! Pero no te preocupes, no pasa de que mates una persona y te saquen de aquí. —Le explicaba con sarcasmo mientras abría la puerta, Ginny en cambio lo miraba sorprendida. —Y si pasa, invéntale alguna estupidez a la familia, no sé, ¿Cómo le dicen los muggles?, ¿Cáncer?, ¿Tumor?, ¡Da igual! —Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a una furiosa pelirroja lidiando con aquel tedioso papeleo. Tan pronto salió de su oficina, Draco no pudo evitar soltar una risita al recordar el rostro cabreado de la chica. Harry lo había obligado a trabajar con ella para el caso aun cuando él no estaba de acuerdo, así que, dado que sería él su jefe, podría sacar ciertas ventajas de todo aquello como fastidiar a la chica y tal vez con un poco de suerte, lograba que ella se saliera por voluntad propia, pensaba con satisfacción antes de desaparecer de San Mungo.

̶ │ ̶

Sin embargo, en otra parte de la ciudad, Ron caminaba de un lado para otro en su departamento mirando cada minuto el reloj que se encontraba en su pared, ¿Dónde diablos se habían metido aquellos dos? Se preguntó irritado, pues generalmente se quejaban de su impuntualidad, cuando ellos ya llevaban mas de media hora de retraso. Resignado, optó por mejor esperar su llegada en el living. Había estado bastante intranquilo ese día luego de la visita de Sabine, no sabía que tramaba la mujer, pero le preocupaba que interfiriera en su relación con Luna. Cuando prometió que iba en serio con ella decía la verdad y eso implicaba no tener secretos, preferiría que la rubia se enterara por boca de él qué estaba pasando a que le llegara algún rumor, pensó. Sabía que Luna lo entendería, incluso podía asegurar que la chica se burlaría de él al confirmarle que tuvo razón, el problema ahora era, ¿Cómo diablos quitarse de encima a Sabine? La chica era segura y bastante osada, pero jamás imaginó que su cordura prendiera de un hilo, ¿Enamorada?, ¿De él?, ¿Cuándo diablos le dio razones para pensar eso?, ¡Siempre se portó distante! Pensó frustrado.

—Las mujeres son complicadas. —Se dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por su rostro con cansancio. Afortunadamente el sonido de la puerta trasera logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos e incorporándose enseguida se dirigió a abrir.

—Siento la demora, hubo unas complicaciones en San Mungo. —Le explicaba el rubio mientras entraba. —¿Y Potter? —Preguntó extrañado al no verlo ahí.

—Aún no llega. —Le informó mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Es bueno saber que no fui el único que llegó tarde. —Comentó un poco aliviado. —Así que sólo nos queda esperarlo. —Agregó con resignación. —¿Has tenido alguna noticia?

—Nada. —Negó. —Hasta ahora no han encontrado nada que nos haya envenenado. —Draco asintió mientras caminaba detrás de él hacia el sofá.

—Como si ahora necesitáramos que el caso de Greyback se complicara más. —Dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón con cansancio.

—Todavía no logro explicarme, ¿Qué hacía allí? —Le comentó extrañado. —Sabía que lo estábamos buscando, ¿Por qué arriesgarse a que lo atrapáramos? —El rubio lo miró serio.

—¿Crees que se trate de algo más? —Le preguntó curioso.

—No estoy muy seguro, aunque… —Pero se vio obligado a terminar al ver entrar a su amigo al departamento. —Harry. —Ambos se incorporaron enseguida al verlo, pero se vieron sorprendidos al ver quién lo acompañaba.

—¿Qué hace Granger aquí? —Soltó el Slytherin apenas vio a Hermione. Harry miró a la castaña y luego regresó a ver a los chicos con expresión seria.

—Viene a ayudarnos. —Contestó restándole importancia a su pregunta. —¿Qué noticias tenemos? —Quiso saber al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos; Draco y Ron en cambio se voltearon a ver confundidos.

—¿Ayudarnos?, ¿Ella trabajará con…?

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —Escupió irritado Malfoy interrumpiendo al pecoso, no molestándose en ocultar su desacuerdo. —¿Crees que puedes tomar decisiones del caso sin consultarnos primero? —Agregó indignado, no pudiendo evitar lanzarle una mirada de rechazo a la castaña. Harry en cambio apretó su mandíbula, estrechando los ojos hacia él; estaba comenzando a irritarle el comportamiento de Malfoy.

—Puedo. —Dijo mientras se acercaba a él con aparente expresión tranquila, sin inmutarse. —Y si me da la gana puedo echarte a patadas a ti también si vuelves a cuestionarme. —Le recordó con mesura. Hermione, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de aquella tensión entre los chicos, decidió intervenir antes de que las cosas se complicaran más.

—Escuchen… —Habló al fin ella. —Sólo estoy aquí para ayudar, no haré nada que no me pidan, ¿De acuerdo? —Trató de tranquilizarlos, pasando la mirada de Harry a Draco, pues estaba segura de que Ron era el único que estaba de acuerdo totalmente con su presencia ahí.

—¿Y en qué exactamente puedes ayudarnos? Según tu. —Preguntó con sarcasmo el rubio con fingido interés.

—Es más observadora. —Respondió tranquilamente Harry, sabiendo que Hermione ganaría fácilmente.

—E inteligente. —Le siguió Ron.

—Y astuta, además de que no es una cobarde como tú, ¿Alguna otra cualidad que quieras saber? —Preguntó mordaz. —Te advierto que la lista es larga. —Le insinuó irritado el azabache, sin darse cuenta del leve sonrojo de la chica; Draco los miró molesto sin ceder aún.

—Vamos, Malfoy. —Suplicó cansado el pelirrojo. —Sólo dale una oportunidad, ¿Sí? Hay un maldito loco ahí afuera masacrando gente y un licántropo repartiendo mordidas como si fueran besos, ¿Y a ti sólo te preocupa que Hermione trabaje con nosotros? —Le cuestionó incrédulo y hasta cierto punto irritado; Draco bufó enojado, pero asintió.

—Tomemos el traslador y larguémonos de aquí, ¿Sí? —Masculló dándose por vencido en aquella discusión; Ron asintió.

—El traslador se encuentra por allá. —Dijo mientras señalaba una vieja lámpara de quinqué que se encontraba en su escritorio, cerca de la ventana. Los cuatro caminaron hacia allí y a la cuenta de tres, todos tocaron al mismo tiempo la lámpara, desapareciendo enseguida de aquel departamento. Finalmente, cuando volvieron a tocar tierra y el traslador fue arrojado a un par de metros de ellos, pudieron percatarse en dónde estaban. Harry y Ron fueron los únicos que reconocieron el lugar, pues ellos habían sido los primeros en estar ahí, sin embargo, para la castaña y el rubio era nuevo. Hermione observó a su alrededor, notando como aquel amplio terreno estaba rodeado de grandes y hermosos árboles, deduciendo que probablemente estaban cerca de un bosque; pero se vio obligada a dejarlo al ver como varias paredes de aquella casa estaban quemadas y manchadas de hollín, deduciendo de inmediato que se trataba de aquel incendio por el cual descubrió a Harry.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó ella, regresando a verlos.

—En el pueblo de Lynton. —Respondió el moreno serio, sin dejar de observar la casa. No le extrañó sentirse incómodo al estar en aquel lugar, pues no precisamente tenía buenos recuerdos del último encuentro que tuvo con Greyback y que por poco termina matándolo, sin contar que no pudieron llegar a tiempo para salvar a los padres de aquella niña. —Aquí estuvimos esa noche. —Agregó, sabiendo que Hermione lo entendería.

—Como recordarás, aquel día Potter y Weasley fueron extrañamente envenenados. —Dijo esta vez el rubio.

—Lo recuerdo, jamás determinamos qué clase de veneno era. —Declaró Hermione, mostrándose interesada y concentrada.

—El lugar ya fue inspeccionado por el personal del ministerio, pero no encontraron nada. —Le explicó Ron. —Nadie sabe de dónde vino aquel humo y como diablos Greyback no resultó intoxicado.

—Así que, dado que ninguno de nuestros expertos pudo determinar qué era, decidí traerte a ti. Esperaba que pudieras notar algo que hayan pasado por alto. —Reconoció el moreno, viendo a la castaña asentir. —Ustedes dos revisen la primera planta. —Les ordenó el moreno mientras caminaban hacia la casa. —Hermione y yo revisaremos los cuartos de arriba. —Avisó al llegar a la puerta, el rubio y el pelirrojo asintieron, dispuestos a entrar, pero se vieron detenidos por la chica.

—Solo como medida de seguridad… —Añadió apuntando con su varita al rostro de Harry, el cual fue rodeado por una pequeña burbuja transparente alrededor de su cabeza, reconociendo de inmediato el encantamiento casco-burbuja. —No deberíamos arriesgarnos a respirar lo que sea que halla ahí adentro. —Les explicó al ver su desconcierto; los tres asintieron de acuerdo y enseguida Ron y Malfoy la imitaron.

—Y por si acaso. —Dijo el rubio ahora extrayendo de uno de sus bolsillos un par de guantes de látex azul y bolsas de plástico, pasándole un par a cada uno. —Si el aire es tóxico, muy probablemente las cosas también. —Reveló, mostrándose de acuerdo con la aportación de la castaña. —Si encuentran algo sospechoso usen las bolsas. —Dijo finalmente, viendo a los chicos asentir. Después de esto cada uno fue a inspeccionar el área que se les fue asignada por el moreno. Harry subía las escaleras con calma, cuidando que alguna de las tablas no estuviera lo suficientemente quemada como para romperse, viendo dónde pisar al mismo tiempo que con esto guiaba a la castaña por dónde subirse. Una vez estuvieron arriba, se dirigieron a la habitación de los padres, aquel lugar donde tuvo su enfrentamiento con Greyback. Por alguna extraña razón el moreno se sintió tenso al entrar, era una sensación rara y no sabía exactamente a qué se debía.

" _Probablemente porque Greyback tuvo la oportunidad de matarme"._

Pensó mientras fingía revisar algunos de los conductos de aire de aquella morada, costándole trabajo concentrarse. Después de quince minutos de estar revisando la habitación, por fin pudieron encontrar algo.

—Que extraño. —Comentó de repente la chica mientras inspeccionaba los muebles de la recámara.

—¿Qué sucede? —Se acercó curioso, tratando de ignorar su malestar.

—La madera, ¿Ves algo diferente? —Harry observó con cuidado uno de los soportes de la cama que señalaba Hermione, pero sin comprender de qué se trataba aún. —Mírala con cuidado, la mayor parte de la madera que servía de soporte para la cama se quemó, excepto…

—La cabecera. —Asintió serio al comprender. —Pero ¿Por qué? —Se cuestionó, observando el clóset y el tocador, los cuales sí se habían quemado bastante, siendo sustituido aquel color nogal de la madera por negro. Hermione tocó la cabecera y notó que la madera tenía una textura extraña a las demás.

—Me parece que es otro tipo de madera. —Declaró seria mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba hacia la cabecera. — _Diffindo._ —Pronunció, cortando un trozo de aquella recámara. Harry no dudó en pasarle una de las pequeñas bolsas que les dio Malfoy antes de entrar.

—¿De qué crees que se trate? —Inquirió el chico, tocando los otros muebles para ver si notaba algo extraño.

—No lo sé, pero tenemos que analizar toda la madera que se encuentre aquí, no sabemos cuanta más de esta hay. —Sugirió, viéndolo asentir de acuerdo. Alrededor de diez minutos ambos guardaron silencio, limitándose únicamente a tocar y golpear todo lo que creían extraño, sin embargo, Hermione consideró que, ya que ambos estaban bastante concentrados en lo que hacían y que no estaban haciendo contacto visual, podría ser una buena oportunidad para retomar el tema del restaurante.

—¿Crees que tu prometida sea una buena madre para Henry? —Preguntó de repente, mirando de reojo como la espalda del moreno se ponía rígida.

—¿De qué hablas? —La regresó a ver confundido y algo nervioso porque haya decidido abordar ese tema.

—Ya sabes… —Decía, fingiendo inspeccionar el tocador. —El niño anhela tener una mamá, así que supongo que debe de tener ciertas expectativas sobre ella. —Contestó bastante concentrada, retirando un poco de hollín que se encontraba en uno de los soportes.

—No lo sé, nunca he hablado con él de eso. —Reconoció serio con el ceño fruncido. Al escucharlo, Hermione lo regresó a ver de inmediato sin molestarse esta vez en disimular.

—¿Nunca le has preguntado qué piensa de ella? —Arrojó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Harry negó confundido, como si algo se le hubiera escapado. Hermione bufó molesta. —¿Al menos sabes si le cae bien? —Añadió con mesura.

—Bueno… —Vaciló un poco. —Quiero pensar que sí. —Expresó inseguro, luego sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esas preguntas sin respuestas. —¿A qué viene todo esto? —Soltó irritado por tener que hablar de aquello, viendo como la chica tomaba otra muestra y la guardaba en una bolsa con brusquedad.

—Teme que ella te aleje de él. —Dijo finalmente, viendo la expresión de sorpresa de Harry. —Iré abajo a llevarle estas muestras a Ron. —Avisó hastiada de continuar con esa conversación que no tomaría un buen rumbo, dejando a su viejo amigo solo lidiar con sus pensamientos. Harry observó preocupado el camino por donde Hermione se fue, ¿Su hijo tenía miedo? No le encontraba sentido, el niño jamás se lo dijo ni se lo demostró, ¿Por qué de repente Hermione sabía cosas que él no? ¿Henry no confiaba en él? Suspiró con cansancio. Entendía que el niño anhelaba formar parte de una familia normal, con un padre y una madre que pudiera asistir a sus festivales de la escuela, almorzar juntos, ir por él a la hora de salida, invitar a sus compañeros de clase a casa con la seguridad de que alguno de ellos estaría supervisándolo mientras jugaban. Jamás le preguntó si estaba de acuerdo con que él contrajera matrimonio con Sharon, se concentró tanto en arreglar los papeles de adopción que prácticamente dejó de lado su opinión, dándose cuenta muy tarde de los deseos del niño. Su prometida no era exactamente la mejor definición de madre amorosa y entregada, aquella mujer preferiría lidiar con casi cualquier cosa menos tener que cuidar de menores y pensó que, tal vez esto podría ser bueno para el niño, creyendo ilusamente que el amor de él como padre sería suficiente. Y lo fue al principio, hasta que apareció Hermione y le dio otra perspectiva de las cosas a Henry. Él no creció precisamente rodeado de una familia amorosa, al menos no en los primeros años, constantemente recibío rechazo por parte de los Dursley que se juró no exponer a su hijo a recibir las migajas de cariño de alguien más. Estar en un punto medio esperando algo que nunca llegaría no era una opción viable, pero parecía que ahora él se aferraba a lo más parecido a una madre: Hermione. No iba a negar que al principio le desconcertó el gran interés que mostraba en la castaña, pero ¿Cómo rechazarla después de ver todo lo que había hecho por el niño?, ¡Dios, los invitados pensaron que ella era su esposa y madre de Henry! Era obvio que la chica era hasta ahora la mejor opción tanto para ser la madre de Henry como su prometida, ¿Tenía otra alternativa? La respuesta era un rotundo no. Esas últimas semanas se la había pasado buscándole defectos o errores, pero de una forma asombrosa ella le demostraba una y otra vez que el único que se estaba equivocando era él, y el estar ahí en medio de aquella investigación era otra muestra de que ella tenía razón. La necesitaba.

—Como si no tuviera suficiente con los problemas que tengo. —Se dijo cansado mientas removía un par de escombros que se encontraban cerca de la cama que al parecer también era madera; sin embargo, al quitarlos, notó una cadena de acero que reconoció de inmediato. La vio inseguro unos segundos, sintiendo aquella sensación de malestar de hacía unos minutos regresar de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza, decidido a ignorar aquella extraña incertidumbre, tomándola con manos temblorosas, ¿Por qué de repente se sentía nervioso? Se preguntó al sentir sus manos transpirar sobre aquellos guantes azules. Observó con detenimiento aquella pieza pese a su malestar, descubriendo como algunas partes estaban manchadas de rojo, probablemente de su sangre. Y como si aquella habitación hablara y le susurrara al oído, los recuerdos se hicieron presentes una vez más, viéndose a sí mismo sudoroso y cansado en aquel cuarto oscuro, temiendo escuchar sus pasos dirigirse hacia él para torturarlo hasta desear estar muerto antes de vivir aquel infierno.

—Buenas noticias, encontré la misma madera en las escaleras… —Iba a decir entusiasmada, pero calló al ver como un exaltado Harry soltaba lo que tenía de las manos asustado. —¿Harry? —Lo llamó preocupada al ver su rostro pálido.

—¿Uh? —La regresó a ver de inmediato confundido, la chica frunció el ceño. —Perdón, no estaba poniendo atención. —Se disculpó mientras se limpiaba con su muñeca el sudor de la frente, ¿Era imaginación suya o estaba demasiado sofocado ahí adentro?

—Eso pude notarlo, ¿Te sientes bien? —Quiso saber al verlo sacudir constantemente su camisa de la parte del cuello.

—Sí… sí, estoy bien. —Respondió mientras resoplaba con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Solo… creo que… necesito un poco de aire. —Añadió con dificultad, pues le estaba costando respirar. Sin oportunidad a que la chica formulara otra pregunta, salió rápidamente de la habitación, bajando a la primera planta y tratando de alejarse lo más posible de aquel cuarto. Hermione, no dudando en ir tras él, bajó enseguida para verificar que todo estuviera bien, pero solo lo encontró hiperventilando y quitándose los guantes con desesperación para posteriormente sacar su varita y terminar con el encantamiento de casco-burbuja. Harry no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, pues nuevamente estaba siendo preso de aquel pánico, pensó asustado al sentir sus manos entumecidas y su falta de aire.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Insistió preocupada al llegar junto a él y Harry cerró los ojos costosamente, agradeciendo que el rubio y el pecoso no estuvieran ahí para verlo.

—No… —Tragó e inspiró con dificultad. —No… sé que… está… pasando… —Logró decir sin poder ocultar la desesperación en su voz, pasando constantemente una de sus manos por su pecho. Reconociendo los síntomas de inmediato, Hermione lo guio con cuidado hacia una silla que no logró quemarse en totalidad y que bien podría servirle como soporte, sentándolo.

—Escúchame… —Le pidió seria hincándose al tiempo que tomaba sus manos, viendo como Harry luchaba por mantener lo mas posible el aire en sus pulmones. —Necesito que respires lentamente. —Le indicó en tono suave tratando de tranquilizarlo. —Hazlo como yo. —Decía al tiempo que inspiraba aire por su nariz y al cabo de unos segundos lo expulsaba por la boca. —Eso es… —Dijo al ver como el moreno hacía un esfuerzo por llevar su respiración al mismo ritmo que el de ella. —Hagámoslo una vez más, ¿Sí? —Repitió y él asintió sin apartar sus ojos verdes de ella, desesperado por suprimir aquella sensación.

—El… pecho… —Intentaba decir al tiempo que lo señalaba.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿Te duele? —Y él asintió. —Lo sé, pero necesito que te concentres en tu respiración. Te prometo que el malestar pasará pronto si continúas haciendo lo que te digo. —Le aseguró tratando de ocultar su preocupación, concentrada en su respirar. Luego de casi diez minutos y desesperada por tranquilizarlo, optó por conversar con él de cualquier cosa que lograra distraer su mente. —Henry… —comenzó, buscando sonar ahora ella tranquila para que no notara su nerviosismo. —Él cree que no es buena idea que te cases con Sharon.

—¿Por… qué?

—Dice que siempre peleas con ella y hace malos comentarios de Ellen. —Harry la miró consternado y al cabo de unos minutos añadió:

—¿Y a-a él? —La castaña sonrió al ver que podía hablar con mas facilidad y que la respiración empezaba a controlarse.

—También, apuesto a que en más de una ocasión. —Le aseguró mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de forma nerviosa. —Pero creo que se ha defendido bien. —Sonrió esta vez al recordar sus travesuras, viendo como Harry la miraba confundido.

—¿A qué te re-refieres?

—Bueno, digamos que están a mano hasta ahora, pero yo te recomendaría que antes de besarla lo pienses dos veces. —Le dijo con gracia. —Las bacterias del inodoro andando en su boca no creo que sea algo que quieras probar. —Agregó divertida, viendo la cara de sorpresa del chico. —¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó un minuto después.

—Mejor, aunque un poco cansado. —Reconoció, sintiendo el ritmo de su respiración volver a la normalidad. —¿Dónde están Malfoy y Ron? —Quiso saber al no verlos ahí.

—Salieron para tratar de comparar los trozos de madera con algún árbol de afuera y así tomar más muestras. —Le explicó sin dejar de observarlo, aún estaba preocupada por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Es mejor a que me hubieran visto en… bueno, tu sabes, esta cosa extraña que me pasó. —Murmuró cabizbajo y afligido. Hermione no podía dejar de mirarlo sin sentirse inquieta, ¿Qué vio que lo hizo ponerse así?

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Se atrevió a preguntar al fin. El moreno tardó unos segundos en contestar e inspiró hondo.

—Francamente, no lo sé… yo solo… —Trató de explicarle confundido y frustrado. —Yo… —Vaciló en voz baja evitando su mirada. —Encontré algo. —Le hizo saber inseguro.

—¿Qué cosa? —Insistió con mesura de brazos cruzados, pero no obtuvo respuesta. —¿Harry? —Lo llamó para que la mirara a los ojos, pero éste solo se pasó una mano por el cuello, queriéndose liberar de esa molesta tensión. La castaña se pasó una mano por su cabello con impotencia y dio un par de vueltas con las manos en jarra sobre lo que al parecer fue el living y parte del comedor. —No me dirás, ¿Cierto? — Manifestó molesta y dolida, frustrada porque él aún no pudiera confiar en ella. Él se limitó únicamente a cerrar los ojos con pesar, tratando de esquivar aquella mirada miel que sabía le sacaría la verdad apenas hiciera contacto con ellos y no quería, porque eso implicaba que ella conocería sus miedos. Todos aquellos pensamientos los había guardado bajo un cofre con candado durante esos cuatro años, aterrado de que alguien mas supiera qué pasaba por su cabeza y pensara que estaba loco, pero ¿Cómo ignorar todas esas visiones o recuerdos?, ¿Cómo aparentar fingir que no habían pasado? Cuando en realidad su cuerpo le gritaba "¡Ahí están, míralas!" y su mente repetía aquel recuerdo como si se tratase de una película una y otra vez. Nadie tenía porque saberlo, esto no se trataba de algo feliz que puedes compartir con cualquier persona, se trataba de como estuvo caminando sobre la cuerda floja en más de una ocasión entre la vida y la muerte. Decir que estuvo cerca de morir cuando Voldemort lo acechaba era quedarse corto, morir era mas que eso y aferrarte a ambas fue demasiado doloroso y aquí estaban las consecuencias. Una vez más, los estaba alejando a todos… por su bien.

Draco y Ron, por otro lado, terminaban de inspeccionar el sótano de la casa en donde el parecer la familia guardaba varias piezas de leña que usaban para la chimenea.

—Ninguna se le parece. —Comentó el rubio al salir, guardando nuevamente la bolsa que le dio la castaña en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

—Noches de desvelo en esta investigación y llega Hermione y no le toma ni una hora siquiera en encontrar algo relevante, ¿Aún sigues pensando que fue mala idea traerla? —Le preguntó burlesco, mientras sonreía con suficiencia; Malfoy rodó los ojos.

—Todavía no cantes victoria. —Lo detuvo serio. —Falta que analicemos estas muestras, el margen de error de Granger sigue siendo muy grande. —Le recordó con mesura, irritándole la sonrisa jocosa que le dirigía el pecoso.

—Envidioso. —Dijo al tiempo que soltaba una risita. —Te molesta saber que Hermione es mejor que tú. —Decía mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda mientras caminaban hacia el traslador, esperando a que el moreno y la castaña salieran para volver al departamento. —Pero descuida, —lo tranquilizó de inmediato. —Ella es más lista que los tres juntos y cualquiera que tenga un coeficiente intelectual menor a ciento diez. —Le explicaba, disfrutando de los gestos de irritabilidad del Slytherin.

—Ya lo veremos. —Enfatizó al tiempo que sacaba la muestra de sus bolsillos y lo sacudía frente al pelirrojo.

—Hagamos una apuesta. —Le propuso para hacer aquello más interesante. —Si yo gano y Hermione tiene razón, comprarás la cena de nuestras reuniones lo que resta del año. —Draco lo regresó a ver con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Crees que tu sueldo te alcance? Me pondré exigente, ¿Eh? —Le advirtió sonriendo, dándole a entender que aceptaba; Ron sonrió divertido.

—¿Estás listo para ser humillado al más puro estilo Granger, hurón? —Soltó entusiasmado mientras se frotaba las manos, ya imaginándose el rostro del rubio al saberse perdedor.

—Eso está por verse. —Contestó sonriendo de forma retadora; sin embargo, ambos se vieron obligados a borrar su sonrisa al escuchar un pequeño estruendo cerca de la casa. —¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó serio Malfoy al no reconocer el sonido.

—Un disparo. —Respondió de inmediato el pecoso poniéndose alerta, volteando hacia todos lados.

—Debemos avisar a Potter y…

¡BOOM!

Ambos fueron lanzados a unos metros de la casa debido a la explosión, dejando a ambos chicos aturdidos e intentando ponerse de pie con mucho esfuerzo.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —Apenas y pudo decir Malfoy, buscando inútilmente enfocar su vista.

—Por todos los cielos… —Logró decir Ron estupefacto al ver aquella casa prácticamente destruida. De repente, el aire pareció haber abandonado sus pulmones y su rostro se volvió pálido… Harry y Hermione nunca salieron de la casa.

 **̶ │ ̶**

 **¡Hola, chicos!**

 **Aquí dándoles lata otra vez y sacándoles canas verdes con el final del capítulo jajajaja. Pero tranquilos, todo tiene una explicación, se los aseguro, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero tenerlos mas contentos con la interacción algo familiar que les di de Harry y Hermione, ya no vimos a un Harry tan gruñón. De hecho, tengo algo muy curioso que comentarle respecto a esto jajaja. No sé si vieron extraño esa charla de las emociones que incluir con Henry, pero no crean que lo hice por querer meter psicología, es solo que me pareció divertido porque me tocó vivirlo jajajaja así es, tengo unos meses trabajando en una escuela y me tocó explicarles de forma breve este tema y uno de mis niños me salió con esa pregunta jajaja pueden estar seguros que mi cara fue exactamente que la de Harry y Hermione jajaja, jamás la vi llegar, afortunadamente lo recordé y pude explicarlo, así que la idea me gustó tanto que decidí agregarla y regalarles un momento cálido de Harry y Hermione y pues, de paso también que vieran a Harry un poco mas en su papel como padre, (personalmente, puedo decir que me encanta imaginarlo en ese papel) sobre todo si Henry se muestra enfadoso y caprichudo como cualquier niño de su edad jajajaja.**

 **Ahora, dejando de lado esto, en este capítulo también quise incluir a la loca amante de Ron, que mujer tan tóxica, ¿No?, ¿En qué se fue a meter este hombre? jajajaja ni modo, tendrá que lidiar con eso y saber manejarlo, nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias y la única manera de encontrar una solución es haciéndole frente, hay que saber tomarlo con madurez. Recuerden que es lo que siempre trato de enfatizar en Ron, ya que regularmente lo describen como alguien inmaduro, cosa en la cual no estoy de acuerdo, han pasado por demasiadas situaciones fuertes que me es imposible que no hayan madurado en ese transcurso.**

 **Otra de las partes que disfruté escribir fue la de Draco y Ginny, de verdad que le empiezo a agarrar mas gusto a esta pareja, ambos son demasiado orgullosos que me encantan jajajaj ya tengo algo pensado para ellos muy padre que estoy segurísima de que les gustará, si Malfoy piensa fastidiar a Ginny, no sabe en lo que se metió jajajajaja.**

 **Respecto al final, bueno, ¿Qué les puedo decir? Jajajaja Perdón *sonríe nerviosa* ya se que han de estar bien hartos de tanto drama y suspenso, a veces yo también me canso, pero es un proceso y no puedo poner a Harry bien con todos sus problemas resueltos de la noche a la mañana. Lo que me hace recordar, ¿Saben qué fue lo que le pasó a Harry que Hermione tuvo que ayudarlo? Bien, se los aclaro: Crisis de ansiedad o pánico. Había considerado en incluir el trastorno por estrés postraumático, pero la verdad es más rollo y sólo terminaré confundiéndolos más y haciendo el proceso más lento, aunque dado lo que pasó Harry, si es muy viable, eh. Se vienen cosas MUY buenas para el próximo capítulo de las tres parejas, sobre todo una escena MUY intensa harmony (¡ni sueñen que es lemon eh!) Es demasiado pronto. Respecto a ese extraño suceso con la bala, no crean que yo meto esas armas muggles nada más porque si, porque sé que se estarán preguntando, ¿Por qué usar un arma si puede usar la magia que hace mas daño? Bien, hay una buena explicación en eso, todo tiene un porqué, acuérdense. Un par de dudas les serán aclaradas en el próximo capítulo, si es que sale como lo planee porque ya ven que luego digo una cosa y al final un capítulo termina siendo como cinco.**

 **Cambiando de tema, quiero explicarles por qué me ausenté tanto, desde que me gradué si he tenido más tiempo para escribir, es algo que no negaré, pero me he dado cuenta de que regularmente tardo cuatro meses en actualizar, ¿La razón? Bueno, soy floja también no lo niego jajjaaj pero es que hago mucha investigación para ciertos detalles, se los juro. Podrá ser un detalle bien tonto, pero tengo que estar 100% segura que estoy en lo correcto, he comprado libros incluso y como está relacionado con lo que estudié es una buena motivación para saber mas y traerles mejores capítulos, sin mencionar que también tomé un curso de redacción en estos últimos meses que me sirvió bastante y que tengo contemplado aplicarlo en los siguientes capítulos y editar los anteriores, (lo cual será bastante trabajo) Así que aparte de flojearle de vez en cuando también soy muy obsesiva, esa es la razón por la que me ausento tanto tiempo, sin mencionar que siempre, SIEMPRE por estas fechas me gusta actualizar en el aniversario del fic. Si, porque hoy hace tres años que publiqué el primer capítulo y es la primera vez que tengo lista la actualización para antes de esta fecha, ahora mi siguiente meta es traerles dos capítulos en cada aniversario porque ya se me quito la otra espinita, pero esta si la veo muy difícil jajajaja.**

 **Bueno, ya nos alargamos bastante con esta nota, así que solo me resta decirles gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de mandarme mensajes y comentarios, créanme que los aprecio bastante, estaré contestando todos tanto en fanfiction, potterfics y wattpad. Y también para invitarlos a seguirme (especialmente en wattpad) para que les lleguen las notificaciones de cuando actualizaré, ya que es justo en esta plataforma donde puedo publicar y darles ciertos avisos, y de paso invitarlos a leer mis otros fics, si se quieren reír un buen les recomiendo "Entrenando a papá" les juro que no se van a arrepentir de leerlo jajaja.**

 **Sin más, espero que pasen un feliz verano y que pueda leerlos pronto.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **-Laura**

 **Pd: Siempre lo digo, errores de dedo, se corregirán enseguida tan pronto me percate de ellos.**


End file.
